Un Monde Métallique
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Depuis la révolte des Ultrons au début du XXIème siècle, le métal est devenu la denrée la plus rare et la plus convoitée au monde, et l'humanité a été condamnée au repli. A Tokyo, Tony Stark est arrêté pour expériences illégales, qui ont eues des conséquences sur son intégrité physique. Il est alors remis à la Section Spéciale des Avengers. [UA - Sci-Fi. Longue fic.]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Autres sous-entendu et/ou en background.**

 **Note : Cette nuit est dédiée à la publication. Et je vous présente un gros bébé. Un très gros bébé. Beaucoup d'heures sur la table de travail. Ceux qui n'aiment pas les longues fics peuvent donc prendre la fuite maintenant. Ceux qui ont accepté de rester, je suis anxieuse et heureuse de vous présenter cet UA, en projet depuis plus d'un an. La publication a lieu maintenant pour célébrer dirons nous, l'année entière d'écriture derrière mais aussi la clôture du premier arc narratif, ou de la "Phase I". Somme toute, même si la fic, pour une raison quelconque, devait être abandonnée, toute la première phrase se suffirait à elle-même et sera publiée quoi qu'il arrive. **

**Peu de palabre, je vous laisse vous plonger dedans. Juste, naturellement, un remerciement profond et sincère à Lady-Lawy et Zazaaaah qui me soutiennent depuis le début de cette aventure métallique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture.**

* * *

 _The girl with the sharp thorn in her flesh_  
 _I met you at your story_  
 _Behind the hatred there lies a murderous love_

 _Do you kill your friends, if you can fulfill your wish ?_  
 _Can you die for someone ?_  
 _They are synonymous words_

Dead End – Faylan

 **Prologue – Procès en blanc**

Tony Stark avait envie de rire. Tout simplement. Il avait envie de laisser un sourire courir sur ses lèvres, gonfler ses poumons, puis agiter son thorax de soubresauts, lorsqu'il éclaterais enfin de rire. Naturellement, il expirerait par à coup et reprendrait son souffle dans un sifflement pour faire durer le plaisir. Parce que le rire, le rire fou qu'il avait désespérément envie de provoquer, serait indéniablement le meilleur remède qu'on pourrait jamais lui fournir, avant qu'il ne devienne définitivement fou. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là.

Il se retrouvait au milieu d'une gigantesque salle blanche et lumineuse à s'en arracher la rétine, debout, des menottes magnétiques aux poignets qui brouillaient son système nerveux au point de l'empêcher de bouger, et vêtu de la tenue grise des prisonniers. Sur les côtés se déployaient des tribunes, blanches elles-aussi, probablement faites d'un alliage de polymères, ou d'inox –au fond, il s'en moquait- et face à lui, un gigantesque bureau surélevé derrière lequel personne n'avait encore prit place.

Plutôt que rire, Tony se contenta de retenir un soupir et de conserver un air digne. Tous ceux qui s'entassaient autour de lui étaient vêtus d'uniformes noirs qui ressemblaient à des uniformes militaires sans en être réellement. Quoique, certains portaient également des yukatas. Avec, bien sûr, deux ou trois rangées de quelques drôles en smoking. Mais impossible de dire s'il se retrouvait au milieu d'un groupuscule armé qui se contentait de jouer aux soldats, ou dans quelque chose qui le dépassait complètement.

Tony avait vécu les jours précédents dans le noir complet. Et il était incapable de dire si c'était des jours, des semaines ou des mois qu'il avait passé dans les ténèbres. Son esprit semblait réduit à néant. Il se souvenait avoir étudié des jours durant dans son laboratoire, comme il avait coutume de le faire. D'avoir fait des expériences sur du métal. Et...

Oui, c'était certainement de là que venait le problème. Ses expériences sur le métal. Mais même si c'était le fond du problème, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour passer de son laboratoire aux ténèbres, et des ténèbres à ce qui ressemblait un peu trop à un tribunal. Quoique pour ce dernier point, il se souvenait très bien avoir été bâillonné puis aveuglé avant d'être traîné comme une bête de somme jusqu'ici.

Mais des questions restaient indéniablement en suspens. Où étaient Pepper et Rhodey, par exemple ? Et ses robots ? Même Dummy lui ferait du bien à cet instant. Pourtant, malgré tout, ces questions n'étaient, à ses yeux, pas les plus importantes.

La première et la prioritaire était indéniablement : qu'était-ce donc ce que cette chose ronde et plate, encastrée dans son thorax, qui luisait d'une douce lueur bleutée en émettant un léger ronronnement ? Il avait beau y réfléchir depuis qu'il avait détecté sa présence, rien ne lui venait. Vraisemblablement, il s'agissait d'un réacteur à énergie auto-générée -à moins qu'il ne soit lui-même le générateur-, mais que faisait-il dans sa poitrine ? Et pourquoi l'y avait-on placé ?

Trop de questions s'enchaînaient dans son esprit et Tony avait horreur des questions qui restaient sans réponse. Surtout si elles s'entassaient et proliféraient en autant qu'autres questions qui resteraient, elles aussi, en suspend. Tony était un homme de science, un génie, il se targuait de pouvoir répondre à n'importe quoi dans la minute, même par une boutade, mais là, il n'arrivait même pas à plaisanter. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose d'autrement grave pour qu'il se retrouve là avec une énorme pile dans le thorax, alors si son humour s'était émoussé, il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans un coin de la salle et parut un homme vêtu d'une large combinaison noire –au vu des différents symboles sur son plastron, Tony identifia immédiatement un colonel- à la peau sombre et à l'œil torve. L'œil, parce que si le gauche réussissait à dégager tout le mépris qu'il semblait avoir pour le monde, le droit était soigneusement protégé par un cache-œil de cuir. Certainement pour ne pas s'unir avec son voisin et mitrailler tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser ce regard, qui était –littéralement- noir. Un œil meurtrier, passait encore, les deux, c'était peut-être médicalement dangereux. Tony serra les dents. Il était donc bel et bien aux mains de l'armée. Quel corps, en revanche, il ne pouvait pas réellement le dire.

Le colonel s'installa derrière le grand bureau face à Tony et croisa les mains devant son nez, le sondant de son œil unique. Dans cet environnement immaculé, il s'imposait terriblement.

Il se saisit d'un marteau de bois et frappa plusieurs coups sur le socle de même matière, jusqu'à ce que le brouhaha environnant devienne un silence de plomb. Tony déglutit. Avec les interférences provoquées par ses menottes, il ne parvenait même pas à serrer les poings. Au moins, il pouvait cligner des yeux et ravaler la salive, c'était un bon début. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il pouvait aussi parler distinctement.

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette commission extraordinaire, s'exclama le colonel d'une voix forte contrastant avec son calme apparent. En vertu des circonstances exceptionnelles qui ont conduites à sa composition, moi, le colonel Nicholas J. Fury, serait le seul à décider du sort de l'accusé ci-présent, Anthony Edward Stark. »

Bon, ça s'annonçait encore mieux que prévu. Tony s'autorisa à soupirer le plus calmement possible. Le silence prouva que la décision du colonel Fury était approuvée à l'unanimité. Ou bien que tous ces idiots en uniformes étaient trop stupides ou apeurés pour contester. D'autant plus que les deux n'étaient pas totalement incompatibles. La multitude de regards assemblés dans la salle se dirigea vers l'ingénieur, qui déglutit et s'autorisa à leur offrir un immense sourire d'enfant innocent.

« Anthony Edward Stark, déclara Fury, vous êtes accusés par notre cour d'avoir pratiqués des expériences illégales sur des métaux rares. »

Dans le mille, Toto, se dit Tony en souriant encore plus largement. D'une part parce qu'il était toujours fier de voir clair dans une situation floue ou opaque, d'autre part parce que son interlocuteur avait fait un élégant pléonasme. Le colonel le fixa, semblant attendre de lui une réponse. L'accusé ne se fit pas prier deux fois.

« Pour commencer, je vous félicite pour votre verve, colonel, déclara-t-il, mais je crois qu'à l'heure actuelle, il n'y ait pas un métal qui ne soit pas classé dans la catégorie « rare ». Ensuite, mes expériences n'étaient pas illégales. Elles étaient simplement non-déclarées.

\- Dans votre cas, monsieur Stark, ces deux notions se rejoignent, corrigea Fury en fronçant les sourcils. Surtout pour vous.

\- Et qu'est-il advenu du droit à la vie privé dont devrait jouir chaque citoyen de chaque Métropole, ricana Tony en levant le menton fièrement, heureux de pouvoir jouer à l'enfant terrible avec les autorités.

\- Le droit à la vie privé s'annule dès lors qu'il est question de métal monsieur, soupira le colonel. Et vous le savez très bien. Puisque vous êtes un fugitif à Séoul. »

Tony roula des yeux d'un air complètement désabusé, comme si c'était lui qui se retrouvait face à quelqu'un de foncièrement agaçant.

« Dans ce cas puis-je savoir avec exactitude quel est le problème ?

\- Le problème est que, de fait, aucun gouvernement humain ne bénéficiait de vos recherches pour assurer une quelconque défense territoriale. (Il marqua un léger silence) A moins, que les bénéficiaires de vos recherches ne soient les Ultrons, ou même les Doombots, dans ce cas vous serez officiellement accusé de haute trahison et de crime contre l'humanité. »

Les sourcils de Tony tressautèrent, et si son corps en était capable, il aurait certainement tressailli. Effectivement, le jeu se corsait. Mais l'ingénieur se targua de ne pas perdre les pédales. Il était Tony Stark tout de même.

« Je suis le seul bénéficiaire de mes recherches, répondit-il. Et si j'estime qu'elles peuvent me rapporter de l'argent, je les vends, je ne les donnes pas au premier soldat venu.

\- Oui, nous sommes au courant de vos états de service, persifla Fury en appuyant sur un bouton à côté de lui. Cela faisait un moment que nous tentions de vous mettre la main dessus. Mais votre égoïsme, en plus de nous permettre de vous retrouver, vous as coûté bien plus à vous qu'à nous. »

Au-dessus de sa tête se déploya un écran holographique. Apparut alors à l'image un chaos insondable d'or et de titane, d'immenses pics s'élançaient vers le ciel, donnant à la chose l'apparence d'une couronne maléfique. Tony fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant l'alliage sur lequel il travaillait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, s'étonna-t-il cependant.

\- Ceci est tout ce qui reste du quartier où vous viviez, rétorqua Fury. »

Tony se raidit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un frisson glacial lui lacéra le dos alors que son cœur faisait un bon inconsidéré dans sa poitrine. Il en eut momentanément le souffle coupé, comme lors de ces fois où il tombait sur le dos et où ses poumons se vidaient de leur air.

« Il n'y a aucun survivant à la catastrophe que vous avez provoquée. »

Tout avait été dit. En une seule phrase. Il avait provoqué une catastrophe, parce qu'il ne s'était pas déclaré, et son irresponsabilité avait pris des vies. Sur le coup, Tony eut l'impression de n'avoir été posé au milieu de cette pièce que pour assister à ce spectacle de désolation. Fury se tourna de nouveau vers lui, lui servant un sourire autrement condescendant qui mit les nerfs de l'ingénieur en boule.

« Dites-le nous à présent. Sur quoi travailliez-vous ? »

Sur le moment, Tony n'entendit pas la question. Une réalité venait de s'imposer à son esprit. Aucun survivant.

Pepper.

Rhodey.

Ils étaient justes au-dessus du laboratoire. Juste. Au-dessus.

Il les avait tués. Il avait tué ses deux meilleurs et seuls amis. Tout en rayant tout un quartier de la carte de la ville. Tony eut soudainement un haut le cœur. La température de son corps sembla chuter brutalement et seules les menottes magnétiques le maintenaient debout. Mais sur le coup, il n'eut qu'une envie : s'écrouler et retourner dans les ténèbres. Quand il ne savait rien, quand il était dans l'incertitude. Quand il ne savait pas que son laboratoire était en miette.

Quand Pepper et Rhodey étaient encore vivants.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était celui qui était le plus proche de ce métal d'expérimentation. Il aurait dû y rester le premier. Que faisait-il ici ?

Fury répéta sa question. Tony sursauta. Les contours du décor se dessinèrent de nouveau autour de lui et la réalité le happa brusquement. L'ingénieur reprit rapidement pied, ou tout du moins, réussit à faire croire que c'était le cas. Il inspira un grand coup et dit d'une voix blanche :

« Je suis depuis plusieurs mois sur un projet d'auto-génération métallique. Je tentais de mettre au point un générateur qui multiplierait les molécules de façon à ce que le métal se créé lui-même, ainsi, plus besoin d'extraire quoi que ce soit dans des mines épuisées. »

Un murmure qui avait quelque chose d'étonné secoua l'assemblée. Tony se mordit le bout de la langue. Ah finalement, ils étaient bien vivants et capables de réagir. C'était presque rassurant. Le colonel Fury, de son côté, secoua la tête.

« Et vous étiez prêt à revendre cette découverte au plus offrant, soupira-t-il.

\- Nous savons tous que vous auriez été les plus offrants, rétorqua Tony du tac-au-tac. Et je constate que mon expérience a porté ses fruits. »

C'était au moins ça. Vu la taille de cette chaotique montagne de métal, le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que sa réussite était complète. Quant au prix, il préférait ne pas s'y attarder. Pas tout de suite. Il aurait temps de s'effondrer plus tard. Quand il serait loin d'ici et proche d'un bar illégal. Ou bien, Fury mettrait fin à ses jours, ce qui était une possibilité à ne pas exclure.

« Vos recherches n'étaient pas déclarées, aussi une légion de Technovores a eu le temps de s'emparer de près de 90% de vos ressources -en terrassant bien entendu les forces de l'ordre- avant que notre unité spéciale n'intervienne et récupère ce qui pouvait l'être. »

Tony Stark pencha la tête sur le côté. Non pas que le discours de Fury était incohérent, loin de là, le colonel s'efforçait d'être didactique, mais un détail ne tarda pas à turlupiner l'ingénieur.

« Votre unité spéciale ? Répéta le brun. Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un bataillon standard ? »

Il était sûr que Fury n'avait pas laissé échapper cette information de manière fortuite. A voir son sourire en coin, il était _évident_ que le colonel n'attendait que ce retour pour embrayer. Il était _évident_ que le borgne était de ceux qui aimaient jouer avec plusieurs coups d'avance. S'il le gardait en vie suffisamment longtemps, ils allaient certainement bien s'amuser tous les deux, c'était _évident_.

« Nous en arrivons au cœur du problème, monsieur Stark. Il y avait quelque chose auquel je n'avais pas envie de confronter un bataillon standard. Quand notre service a été alerté, il a été dit qu'un robot non répertorié affrontait les Technovores qui s'en prenaient à lui. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Là encore, il se retrouvait jeté en pleine incertitude. Il détestait ça. Il détestait l'idée même de ne pas savoir. Fury jouait avec ses nerfs comme un chat avec une pelote de laine.

« Mon équipe est allée sur place et a réalisé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un robot. Mais d'un homme au corps recouvert d'or et de titane. »

Sur le coup, Tony se dit qu'au lieu d'être colonel, Nicholas J. Fury aurait pu se lancer dans une carrière littéraire ou faire du théâtre, car c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure : il adorait ménager des effets et créer des mises en scène pour placer les bonnes répliques au bon moment. Tony décida de se prêter au jeu et de lui faire croire qu'il avait encore quelques coups d'avance :

« Cet homme, c'était... Moi ? Se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Vous êtes réellement un génie, monsieur Stark. »

Et un air de satisfaction pure se peignit sur son visage. Le colonel était heureux de le prendre de haut et de le rabaisser. Juste parce qu'il n'avait pas eu son jouet en or et titane pour Noël. Comme c'était triste.

Cependant Tony acceptait de le laisser à ses vils plaisirs car les questions et les équations à plusieurs inconnues s'enchaînaient dans son esprit trop rapidement pour l'instant. Il venait juste d'être jeté quelque part et savait qu'il aurait toutes les peines du monde à s'en dépêtrer. Un homme d'or et de titane ? Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans cet état ? Et comment l'en avait-on libéré ? Il y avait certainement un rapport avec ce réacteur.

Il leva les yeux vers Fury. Allez mon vieux, pensa-t-il, c'est le moment des révélations. Lâchez-vous.

« Nous avons réussi à vous libérer de cette gangue métallique, expliqua le colonel, mais l'éclat de métal source est profondément implanté dans votre chair, ne semblant faire plus qu'un avec elle. Cela ne serait pas grave...si elle ne se déplaçait pas. Sa nature semble plus appartenir au liquide qu'au solide. Pour l'empêcher d'atteindre votre cœur ou un autre de vos organes vitaux, nous vous avons implanté ce réacteur à aimant, dont votre énergie est le générateur. »

Et encore une fois, Tony sourit parce qu'il avait vu juste. Sur la manière dont le colonel allait lui balancer tout ça, sur le moment où il allait le faire, mais aussi sur ses spéculations vis-à-vis du réacteur. Même si l'ensemble était tout de même légèrement dur à avaler.

Pour oublier la migraine qui semblait le gagner, Tony s'attarda sur un détail léger mais qui pouvait revêtir d'une certaine importance quand on s'intéressait au cas de Fury. Il parlait incessamment en « nous ». Il y avait deux hypothèses à cela. Soit il pensait son équipe et lui-même comme faisant partie d'un tout et ne se considérait que comme entité faisant partie d'une collectivité. Soit il envoyait ses pions faire le ménage et s'accordait tout le mérite en utilisant le « nous » tout en sachant qu'il n'avait aucunement participé aux événements décrits.

La seconde solution était indéniablement la plus plausible. Fury était de ceux qui adoraient tout contrôler. Raison pour laquelle il avait choisi l'armée plutôt que la littérature sans doute.

« Monsieur Stark, reprit cependant Fury d'un ton ferme. Vous affirmez ne pas travailler pour les légions robotiques, quelle que soit leur nature, mais comment voulez-vous que l'on vous croie sur parole si vous refusez de céder vos recherches à l'humanité ? N'êtes pas pour cela que vous êtes poursuivi après tout ? »

Tony se retint de ricaner. On y arrivait enfin.

« Toutes mes recherches sont perdues, comme vous avez pu le constater, se contenta-t-il de répondre. »

Enfin, il pourrait certainement récupérer le tout sur son serveur si jamais on lui laissait accéder à un ordinateur, mais ça prendrait du temps, et il était peu sûr qu'on le laisse faire sans des conditions qu'il n'accepterait jamais. Alors pour le moment, oui, ses recherches étaient perdues.

« Ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si vous aviez travaillé pour nous… commença le colonel.

\- Je refuse d'être votre singe savant, Fury, l'interrompit sèchement Stark. Alors pendez-moi, arrachez moi la tête, la langue, emparez-vous de mon cerveau si ça vous chante, mais je ne serais pas l'âme damnée d'un corps de l'armée. Jamais je ne répondrais à vos coups de sifflet ni dépendrais de vous pour mes recherches. »

Le visage du colonel Fury se referma succinctement. Tony se mordit le bout de la langue. Le militaire croisa de nouveau ses doigts et les plaça juste sous son nez, ne laissant apparaître que son unique œil où brillait un éclat violent et furieux. L'ingénieur se refroidit instantanément. Mais au fond, l'issue de ce semblant de procès lui était complètement égale. Il avait tout perdu. Et un morceau de métal ni liquide ni solide se baladait dans son corps, en ayant manifestement la capacité de se multiplier. Et au moins de l'emprisonner dans une gangue de métal. Alors, c'était comme s'il était déjà condamné.

« Bien, argua Fury. Il est temps de statuer pour le sort de M. Stark. »

D'abord, un lourd silence s'empara de la salle. Il était évident que malgré la multitude présente, très peu savait quoi faire de lui. Puis enfin, quelqu'un prit la parole. Il déclara que Stark était un individu suspect dont la production possible de métal rendait potentiellement dangereux en plus d'être un appât à robot. Dès lors, le débat s'embrasa. D'autres dirent qu'il fallait directement lui extorquer des informations, certains allèrent jusqu'à avancer qu'il était un nouveau type de robots espions. On en rajouta des tonnes et des tonnes. Sur son passé de criminel et de trafiquant de métal à Séoul, surtout.

Cette fois-ci, Tony ricana réellement. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il adorait foncièrement, c'était bien semer le trouble dans ce genre d'organisation. Et il avait bien réussi son coup. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre de savoir à quelle sauce il serait mangé.

Une main se leva cependant au milieu du bruit, et le silence retomba aussi sec. Ce mutisme soudain fit ouvrir les yeux de Tony – il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait les paupières closes.

C'était un homme, à l'air manifestement jeune, qui venait de parler. Tony se retint, pour la troisième fois, de rire franchement en avisant son allure. Il était autrement droit et rigide, ce qui contrastait avec son jeune âge apparent. Sa coiffure était d'ailleurs lisse, soigneusement dirigée vers l'arrière avec toutefois une raie sur le côté, pile entre le milieu du crâne et l'oreille. Sur le coup, Tony eut simplement envie de mesurer, voir si l'écart de centimètre était parfait. Le regard du jeune homme, qui de surcroît était blond, était très sérieux. Il avait un menton carré et volontaire, des pommettes saillantes, un nez droit et un front haut et lisse. Le sourire de Tony s'élargit. Il voulut s'approcher pour voir si même ses sourcils étaient taillés.

« Capitaine Rogers ? »

Cette fois, Tony tiqua. Capitaine ? Cet homme n'avait rien d'un capitaine. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'être gradé. Tony n'était pas du tout un grand spécialiste de l'armée, mais le blondinet n'avait qu'une grande étoile pour orner son plastron bleu nuit. Et puis, il était certainement trop jeune pour être capitaine. Rhodey avait fait l'armée, il avait l'âge de Tony –comprendre qu'il approchait de la quarantaine- et était commandant. Ou tout du moins, avait été commandant.

De nouveau assailli par des sensations désagréables, Tony se tourna vers Fury. Et lui alors ? Il devait bien avoir deux fois l'âge dudit Capitaine, alors pourquoi n'était-il que colonel ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, c'était évident, mais plus le temps passait, plus Tony se demandait s'il n'avait pas atterrit dans un endroit d'où on ne le laisserait pas ressortir.

« Il est plus que possible, déclara le Capitaine Rogers, que les Ultrons ou que Doom –certainement d'autres, mais ceux-ci sont les plus probables- tentent de s'emparer du potentiel de M. Stark et de s'en servir contre l'humanité. Je propose de le placer sous la garde de la Section Spéciale des Avengers au moins jusqu'à ce que le mystère de cet éclat de métal soit élucidé, et que nous puissions déterminer s'il s'agit d'un allié ou d'un ennemi. »

Ce fut un tonnerre de protestations qui s'ensuivit. Le Capitaine haussa un simple sourcil et se contenta de sonder l'assemblée du regard d'un air relativement serein. Tony voulut se pencher en avant. Mince, il voulait vraiment savoir si ses sourcils étaient taillés ou non !

« Capitaine Rogers, intervint un homme en costume. Si vous le permettez, je ne crois pas que garder cet individu louche au milieu de votre repaire de fous soit la meilleure des… _Initiatives_. »

Tony plissa les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'intonation de sa voix, au moment où il avait prononcé le dernier mot. L'ingénieur eut, pendant une seconde, l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce. Et ce serait bien qu'on lui demande son avis aussi. Parce que même s'il n'avait qu'une moyenne envie de mourir ou d'être étudié par l'armée, il n'avait pas non plus forcément envie de suivre un jeune blond parfaitement rasé en combinaison moulante. Il avait bien prit le temps de regarder. Cet uniforme bleu nuit était réellement, terriblement moulant.

« Que M. Stark soit un allié ou un ennemi, répondit le Capitaine tandis que Stark se perdait dans ses conjectures, il est un atout précieux que je refuse de sacrifier ou de faire enfermer, en particulier sur vos ordres, _si vous le permettez_. S'il est un allié, nous n'avons rien à craindre. S'il est un ennemi, nous sommes ceux qui seront le plus aptes à le maîtriser. »

Le détracteur se renfrogna et sembla, sur le moment, ne rien trouver à redire. Tony, lui, continuait d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se tramait. En tout cas, Fury avait beau l'avoir blâmé pour expérience illégale, Tony était de moins en moins sûr que ce qui se passait ici était toujours officiellement déclaré. Puis une femme en yukata sourit.

« Dans ce cas, laissons le colonel Fury rendre son verdict. »

Le Capitaine hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et l'ensemble des regards, y compris celui de Tony, se dirigèrent vers le Colonel. Celui-ci n'hésita que trente secondes, son œil noir planté dans les orbes brunes de Stark.

« J'accède à la demande du Capitaine Rogers. Anthony Stark est désormais à la charge de la section spéciale des Avengers. »

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce prologue ! Je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter, hormis, bien sûr, que j'attends avec impatience votre avis sur la chose et que j'espère que cela vous as plu. Que ce soit le cas ou pas, vous êtes tous invités à laisser une petite review, et j'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre pour le vrai début de l'aventure !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : K+.**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Possibilité de quelques autres sous-entendu ou en background.**

 **Note : Vous avez aimé le prologue ! Succès dévérouillé, comme on dit dans ce cas ! Mais c'est au premier chapitre que ça se joue vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Donc voici le vrai début du voyage, le vrai exercice après les échauffements, et j'espère très sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Avant toute chose un petit remerciement à Lady-Lawy et Zazaaah, comme toujours, mais aussi aux têtes habituées qui viennent jeter un coup d'œil dès que je ponds une connerie (Je pense ici à Sylmeriah et Angelyoru), et enfin, à tout ceux que je croise pour la première fois et qui en plus d'être venu voir, ont laissé une review. C'est vraiment magique.**

 **Note II : J'étais vraiment très impatiente de vous présenter l'équipe alors je publie le premier chapitre une semaine après le prologue, mais les updates se feront un peu moins fréquemment (trois/quatre semaines entre deux chapitres) parce que c'est très long et parce que c'est toujours en rédaction (il doit me rester environ cinq chapitres), donc je n'ai pas envie d'être soumise à la pression. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des attentes qu'auront suscitées le prologue, ou qu'il vous plaira tout simplement. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _The boy with the loneliness in his side_  
 _I wanna control your soul_  
 _Behind the hatred there lies a plundering love_

 _The future has been over_  
 _But we are fixating on that_  
 _The past is still to come_  
 _Yes ! They are in the same time_

Dead End – Faylan

 **Chapitre I – Section Spéciale des Avengers, Première Partie**

Depuis une soixantaine d'années, l'humanité était réduite au confinement. La technologie était de plus en plus intelligente et comme beaucoup s'y attendaient, elle avait fini par prendre le dessus.

Au début du XXIème siècle, un scientifique répondant au nom de Richards, avait mis au point un robot à l'intelligence démesurée : Ultron. Sauf que ses projets n'avaient pas eu l'aboutissement attendu. Sa création n'avait pas tardé à se rebeller contre lui, trop intelligente pour son propre bien, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle avait créée une armée de clones qui avaient tôt fait de rayer New-York de la carte.

Les récits historiques disaient que cela avait pris une semaine. En réalité, ça n'avait pris que deux jours. La police, la garde nationale et l'armée avaient été englouties, comme de la poussière par un aspirateur. Les États-Unis furent, par voie de conséquence, la première nation à s'écrouler. Dans cette ville qui était devenue la leur, les Ultrons avaient rapidement évolué. Ils se classaient désormais en treize niveaux, les "niveaux 1" étant les plus faibles et stupides, et les "niveaux 13", les plus redoutables et les plus intelligents.

Après cette conquête foudroyante, les robots s'étaient démultipliés. Et les hommes avaient vus là des occasions dorées pour asseoir leur pouvoir sur d'autres territoires. Un mégalomane du nom de Doom -ou Fatalis- avait pris le contrôle de toute l'Europe grâce aux « Doombots ». Paris était tombée en douze heures, Berlin en vingt, Londres en six heures et Madrid en deux. Seuls les pays scandinaves avaient su opposer une résistance farouche à Doom, mais avaient fini par tomber, des décennies après les occidentaux. Juste une poignée d'années avant que Tony ne soit assigné à la Section Spéciale.

Désormais, on ne dénombrait plus les « espèces » de robots qui circulaient sur la planète. Visions, Arsenals, Technovores et autres Destructeurs étaient apparus si soudainement au cours du temps que l'on préférait se dire qu'ils étaient sortis de nulle part.

Leur avancée s'expliquait par un fait simple : le métal ingurgité en masse. Ils étaient purement et simplement impossibles à arrêter, leur croissance était devenue aussi affolante que celle des sauterelles. En quelques décennies à peine, l'humanité s'était vue dépossédée d'une planète qu'elle avait mis des milliers d'années à conquérir. Le règne animal et végétal avait été passablement épargné, en grande partie parce que les villes et les mines déjà creusées étaient les territoires qui intéressaient le plus les robots.

Toute la population humaine survivante s'était retranchée dans les Huit Métropoles, les huit plus grandes villes du monde –car New-York et Los Angeles avaient déjà rendus l'âme. Là-bas, l'armée avait organisée une résistance en réquisitionnant tout le métal possible et imaginable, allant jusqu'aux bijoux et objets d'arts. Cela avait presque été obsolète. Les métropoles les plus pauvres et sous-armées étaient rapidement tombées à leur tour : Sao Paulo, Bombay, Bangkok et Delhi. Tout ce qui restait de l'humanité s'entassait dans les Trois dernières Métropoles : Tokyo, Séoul et Manille.

Pour défendre ces trois villes, le SHIELD, originairement une antenne des services secrets à l'affût des menaces potentielles, avait eu recours à une équipe : la Section Spéciale des Avengers, issus d'un projet avorté : l'Avengers Initiative. Leur tâche était simple : veiller à ce que les trois dernières Métropoles ne tombent pas aux mains des robots, et garder en sécurité ce qui restait de l'humanité.

Le Captain Steven Rogers était leur leader. Il était le tout premier membre de cette Section -bien que sensiblement plus jeune que les autres au niveau de l'âge- et surtout, il avait une morale assez droite pour réussir à maintenir les individualistes et les loups solitaires qu'étaient les membres de la Section dans un ensemble cohérent, organisé et solidaire. Purement et simplement, il était le ciment du groupe, un des seuls à s'arranger pour arrondir les angles lorsqu'un conflit éclatait et à se concentrer sur les véritables priorités.

« C'était ce que vous vouliez n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il froidement. »

Et bien entendu, pour être meneur, il pouvait se vanter d'être intelligent et assez lucide pour savoir quand on le menait par le bout du nez. De fait, le Capitaine Rogers savait à qui il pouvait accorder sa confiance.

« Que je place Stark sous bonne garde, continua le blond. »

Le colonel Fury ne faisait pas partie de ces gens-là. Les deux hommes, l'un les mains dans les poches, l'autre les bras croisés, regardaient par la grande baie vitrée du bureau du Colonel. Ce dernier avait comme toujours le regard vide de toute expression et son visage ne le trahissait pas non plus. A contrario, la mâchoire du Captain Rogers était crispée et ses sourcils froncés. Il dirigea finalement son regard glacé vers le visage sombre de son supérieur, qui s'obstinait à rester silencieux.

« J'espérais que les choses tourneraient ainsi, en effet, avoua enfin Fury.

\- Dans ce cas la prochaine fois, grogna Steve, les dents serrées, ne provoquez pas de commission extraordinaire en grande pompe et jetez le directement dans nos pattes, plutôt que nous faire croire que vous allez statuer et réfléchir, alors que votre décision est déjà prise. On n'est pas là pour faire le ménage pour vous. »

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait et n'ayant plus aucune envie de rester dans la même pièce qu'une personne qui lui inspirait tant d'antipathie, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte, mais fit volte-face à avant de sortir.

« On garde Stark avec nous, mais je vous préviens, asséna-t-il. Ne vous attendez pas à avoir un accès libre. »

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement caractéristique et il les franchit en retenant un juron salé alors que Fury se contentait, une nouvelle fois, de l'ignorer.

* * *

« Si Steve n'avait pas fait ça, lui expliqua son guide, Fury vous aurait placé en résidence surveillée et épié le moindre de vos mouvements. Et quand je dis le moindre, je suis sérieux. »

Ah, donc le Capitaine s'appelait Steve. Si ce type-là se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom, ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient proches. Et s'il l'avait fait devant lui, c'est qu'il attendait que Tony se familiarise rapidement avec ça. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver. Pour l'heure, l'ingénieur n'avait qu'une idée en tête : quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette Section tenait à le garder en otage, mais que ses ravisseurs l'enferment dans une cellule, une chambre capitonnée ou une suite de luxe, il finissait toujours par s'enfuir.

Pourtant, le brun qui le guidait semblait tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un otage. C'était un soldat, lui aussi, il n'y avait qu'à voir son pantalon, ses bottes et le plastron noir qu'il portait, de même que l'arme qu'il avait dans le dos. Ses cheveux châtains foncés ondulaient légèrement et étaient retenus derrière sa tête par une queue de cheval à mi-hauteur. Il avait les joues caves, ce qui rehaussait ses pommettes, une mâchoire carrée séparée en deux par une fossette délicate, et une bouche narquoise et fine. Mais ce qui interpellait le plus Tony était son bras gauche : il était entièrement fait de métal. Et ce n'était pas une simple prothèse : l'autre s'en servait exactement comme s'il était de chair. De plus, Tony ne parvenait pas à voir les articulations que d'ordinaire on voyait toujours, même sur les prothèses les plus réalistes. C'était réellement _son bras._

« C'est pas parce que vous me donnez une chambre à moi, avec un lit en forme de vaisseau spatial, et un mur blanc pour y coller des posters holographiques que je vais me sentir chez moi, le rabroua finalement Stark en se grattant le fond de l'oreille.

\- Avec ce métal dans le thorax, le reprit son guide immédiatement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond, je ne ferais pas le drôle si j'étais vous. Il risque de prendre lentement mais sûrement possession de votre corps. Et vous serez content qu'on soit là quand ça arrivera.

\- Oui, pouffa Tony, surtout qu'il vous est arrivé la même chose. N'est-ce pas, _sergent_ _James Buchanan Barnes_? »

Une seule seconde et l'autre fit volte-face. Un sourire en coin fendit les lèvres de Tony, mais il tâcha d'arborer un air désinvolte en se grattant le bouc et en l'avisant simplement. Tous les muscles du corps du militaire s'étaient tendus en l'espace d'un battement de cils, et au vu de la lueur dans son regard, il était manifestement prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Stark savait qu'il avait peu de temps et peu d'options pour se rattraper. Parce qu'à tous les coups, le soldat au bras de métal allait le prendre pour un espion et le dénoncer. Ou même le tuer. Se faire démasquer de la sorte lui était manifestement déjà arrivé, Tony n'en doutait pas une seconde. Le sergent était encore plus sur ses gardes qu'un fauve traqué.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, dit Tony en haussant les épaules. Un militaire ayant eu un mauvais accident au cours d'une mission avec des Technovores et qui disparaît dans la nature, c'est pas aussi fréquent que ce qu'on croit ! Une scène d'une barbarie sans nom, aucun corps, pas même le moindre bout à présenter à la famille et des témoins muets. On en entend parler !

\- Surtout si l'on fouille, cracha le militaire avant de faire de nouveau volte-face pour accélérer le pas. »

Les quelques agents qui passaient regardaient le tandem d'un air à la fois surpris et inquiet. Si Barnes n'en avait cure, avançant droit devant lui comme s'il était seul ou que les âmes qui voletaient autour de lui n'avaient pas plus de valeur qu'un grain de poussière, Tony s'amusait follement. Il rendait chaque regard au centuple ou adressait des sourires et des saluts aux plus francs et aux plus audacieux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur, le sergent retira la mitaine qui couvrait sa main de chair avec les dents, et la posa sur l'écran bleu qui luisait devant la porte. Il fut rapidement identifié et les portes s'ouvrirent.

« _Bonjour, sergent Barnes_ , dit une voix féminine dans l'ascenseur. _Section Spéciale ?_

\- Oui Olivia, rétorqua sèchement l'interpellé en passant les portes.

\- _Le suspect Anthony Edward Stark est-il autorisé à pénétrer la Section_ ? S'enquit ensuite l'ascenseur alors qu'une caméra se braquait sur Tony, qui sursauta.

\- Oui, répéta le militaire en retenant un soupir. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Stark a accès à toute la Section Spéciale.

\- _Très bien sergent Barnes_ , approuva la voix féminine en fermant les portes au moment même où Tony les franchissait. _Regardez-moi s'il vous plait. Pour ce genre de dérogation, je dois vérifier votre empreinte rétinienne, pour la forme, vous comprenez._ »

Barnes roula des yeux et les leva vers le plafond, tandis que la voix féminine de l'ascenseur gloussait. A peine quatre secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient sur un couloir complètement vide. Le sergent s'échappa du ventre de la machine et Stark le suivit au trot. Ce fut au tour de l'ingénieur de glousser tandis que, se penchant en avant, il tapotait le bras métallique du soldat à l'embranchement d'un couloir. Son guide le fusilla proprement du regard, ce qui arracha un sourire au provocateur.

« Mais quoi bon sang ? Je suis curieux, simplement. Vous ne voulez pas parler de cet accident ?

\- Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas, argua sèchement Barnes en plantant son regard dans le sien. Vous croyez être le premier à vouloir dupliquer du métal ?

\- Le premier à réussir en tout cas, rétorqua Tony en fronçant les sourcils, réellement outragé d'être ainsi rabaissé au niveau du commun des mortels.

\- Parce que vous pensez que c'est une réussite, pouffa l'autre.

\- Très pertinent, commenta Tony en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches et en levant ses yeux au plafond tout en faisant la moue. Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas ici en compagnie d'un monstre de foire, vous en conviendrez.

\- Stark. »

L'interpellé comme Barnes tournèrent la tête vers leur droite. Rogers était planté, entre eux deux, bras croisés, les regardant tour à tour à la fois avec sévérité et avec incrédulité. Puis ses yeux bleus affrontèrent en duel ceux, bruns, de Tony.

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à manquer de respect à mon équipe, asséna-t-il militairement.

\- Alors je m'y autorise moi-même, répondit l'ingénieur en haussant de nouveau les épaules.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de vous autoriser quoi que ce soit, le réprimanda le Capitaine. Nous vous avons sauvé la vie. Soyez plus respectueux. »

Tony affronta Rogers du regard avec bien plus de force qu'il ne l'avait fait pour Barnes quelques instants plus tôt. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, bien que l'ingénieur soit plus petit que le capitaine d'un peu plus d'une demi-tête. Puis Stark se pourlécha les lèvres. Steve siffla entre ses dents, et reprit la marche, aux côtés du sergent Barnes. Tous les deux s'échangèrent un regard ainsi qu'un sourire complice et le capitaine blond secoua la tête. Tony décida de ne pas se faire totalement oublier :

« Vous essayez de me faire croire qu'avec vous, je ne serais pas surveillé ? Provoqua-t-il.

\- Vous le serez moins que si Fury décidait de vous avoir sous bonnes gardes, soupira Steve qui semblait, effectivement, avoir oublié sa présence. Si nous assurons votre surveillance, il ne nous demandera pas de compte. »

Sur ces mots, il tapa un code sur un hologramme que Tony n'avait même pas vu. Il s'empressa d'enregistrer immédiatement ledit code, ainsi que l'emplacement de l'hologramme. Depuis qu'il déambulait dans cet étage, il n'avait pas vu, sur les murs blancs, la moindre porte. Elles devaient donc être savamment dissimulées et les membres de la Section Spéciale devaient connaître l'emplacement des hologrammes de codes. Hors de question qu'il dépende d'un seul de ces guignols. La porte remonta dans un chuintement caractèristique et les deux soldats, toujours suivis de l'ingénieur, pénétrèrent dans une pièce claire qui ressemblait à un salon.

Le sol d'un blanc pur réfléchissait la lumière du soleil et donnait à l'endroit quelques airs de cocon. S'y trouvaient plusieurs sofas blancs et cotonneux qui flottaient au-dessus de sol et se baladaient dans la pièce en attendant de trouver un locataire. Une petite table basse, et un bar. Bar sur lequel se reposait un homme d'âge moyen, grand et à la musculature considérable sans pour autant devenir excessive. Il avait le genre de biceps que l'on avait envie de tâter pour voir s'ils étaient aussi confortables qu'ils en avaient l'air. Tony l'avisa de haut en bas : peau chocolatée, grands yeux noirs, sourcils sensiblement froncés et les lèvres charnues, étirées en une sorte de moue rébarbative. L'ingénieur s'étonna en premier lieu des motifs tracés sur sa tête. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs et ras, mais quelques motifs avaient été dessiné, certainement au rasoir, au niveau des tempes, lui conférant un relativement peu avenant. Pourtant, quand ils entrèrent et qu'il tourna la tête vers le trio, un sourire éclatant trancha son visage et fit remonter ses pommettes tout en faisant scintiller ses prunelles. Sur le coup, Tony eut l'impression que le soleil avait pris forme humaine.

« Eh, voilà le nouveau, dit-il en levant son verre, manifestement rempli d'eau.

\- Et voilà l'infatigable joggeur, se moqua immédiatement Barnes. T'as réussi à te traîner ici tout seul ou les services médicaux ont dû transporter ta carcasse ? »

Tony fronça immédiatement les sourcils en avisant l'échange, parce que, bon sang, est-ce que le sergent Barnes était en train de sourire et de surcroît, de faire de l'humour, alors que quelques instants plus tôt il avait l'air de vouloir lui arracher la colonne vertébrale avec les dents ?

« Hilarant, rétorqua l'autre en quittant son appui pour marcher vers eux. Mais je dois dire que sans boulet de canon humain pour me doubler continuellement, c'était un véritable plaisir.

\- Dis surtout que tu t'es ennuyé, rétorqua Bucky en haussant un sourcil.

\- Stark, repris le Capitaine Rogers sans réussir à ravaler complètement le sourire qui avait germé sur ses lèvres, voici Sam Wilson. Sam, Tony Stark. »

Sam serra vigoureusement une main que Tony lui avait tendue avec un peu de réticence. Sa poigne était ferme mais amicale, sans rien d'agressive, et pour un peu l'ingénieur devait avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Mais maintenant que Sam s'était rapproché, il put voir, du côté gauche de son visage, une étrange oreillette noire et rouge, accrochée à son pavillon et s'enfonçant à l'intérieur même de l'oreille. Cet étrange dispositif semblait presque greffé à sa peau.

« Donc en restant ici plutôt qu'avec ce cher Fury, mon bénéfice, c'est que je peux voir et parler à mes caméras de surveillances, argua-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Mais je trouve que l'ascenseur Olivia a l'air nettement plus charmante. »

Cette fois, alors que Rogers et Barnes décidaient de l'ignorer délibérément, Sam haussa un sourcil incrédule, ne s'attendant manifestement pas un accès d'humeur. Tony ouvrit la bouche mais il fut interrompu par une voix qui n'appartenait ni à Barnes, ni à Rogers, ni à Wilson.

« Notre section se targue d'avoir son propre code. Fury n'a pas autant la main mise sur nous qu'il le voudrait. »

L'ingénieur écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour de lui d'un air passablement inquiet, la bouche entrouverte. L'un des canapés flottants se retourna, laissant apparaître en son sein, une femme à la silhouette ondulante, galbée, sa peau pâle contrastant avec le noir de sa robe. Sa chevelure rousse et bouclée tranchait avec sa tenue monochrome, une robe noire à la coupe simple et aux bras nus, compété par une ceinture à la boucle rouge. Malgré ses joues hautes, son visage arborait une belle forme ovale, posé sur un cou tendu et des épaules gracieuses, lui conférant une allure altière. Son nez était légèrement retroussé, ce qui, avec ses joues, ajoutait à un air enfantin. Pourtant ses lèvres charnues et écarlates, légèrement entrouverte, ôtait toute l'innocence de son portrait, ne laissant là qu'une femme froide aux allures de félin, trop lasse pour se jeter sur sa proie. Sur un de ses yeux marrons moucheté de losanges verts et bardé de longs cils, un monocle électronique qui zooma sur Stark. Celui-ci se sentit soudain dénudé.

« Bien entendu, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas rester prudent. »

Tony déglutit, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas, à ce moment précis, de qui elle parlait réellement. Si elle estimait que c'était lui, ou Fury qui n'était que moyennement digne de confiance. Et bon sang, elle lui avait flanqué la peur de sa vie !

« Nat, dit Sam en se retournant, ne fais pas peur au petit.

\- Un peu de bizutage n'a jamais fait de mal, » rétorqua la femme.

Sur ces mots, elle décrocha à Wilson un sourire en coin qui dévoila ses canines et creusa ses fossettes dans sa peau crème. En arrière-plan, Barnes lui leva son pouce, signe qu'il approuvait à cent pour cent ledit bizutage, tandis que Rogers tentait de rester serein, au moins pour le moment.

« Et je vous présente l'Agent Romanoff, annonça-t-il calmement. Une des cyborgs les plus performantes et les plus humaines qui soit. »

Il n'y avait ni crainte ni quoi que ce soit de semblable dans la voix de Rogers, rien que de la douceur, comme si cette femme n'était pas aussi terrifiante qu'une araignée à taille humaine, alors que Tony avait l'impression que son réacteur allait le lâcher s'il la regardait dans les yeux trop longtemps. Ni Barnes ni Wilson ne semblaient particulièrement affectés non plus.

Ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit un cyborg qui dérangeait foncièrement l'ingénieur. Pourtant, n'importe qui l'aurait compris si ça avait été le cas. Les humains « normaux » émettaient énormément de réserves vis-à-vis des cyborgs, mi-humains, mi-robots. Crées à partir de cadavres ou de mourants, ils étaient restaurés par la machinerie. Les premiers d'entre eux avaient été créés par les Ultrons pour infiltrer les humains, humains qui avaient ripostés en retournant leurs espions contre leurs créateurs. Ce qui rendait leur situation très complexe, à présent. Rien ne soulevait plus de méfiance qu'un cyborg. Et pourtant, le fait que Stark ait eu la chair de poule en voyant Romanoff n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

C'était tout simplement l'air de prédateur qu'elle avait. Ou alors, c'était juste pour l'effrayer un peu qu'elle se présentait ainsi. Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, c'était réussi.

« Salut, » finit-elle toutefois par dire sans se départir de son sourire carnassier.

Tony se contenta de lever la main et de mimer une sorte de salutation. Avec le trio masculin, il avait réussi à ne pas perdre la face mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas être aussi tatillon avec cette femme. Aussitôt, les autres semblèrent plus ou moins l'oublier : Sam retourna s'adosser au bar pour finir son verre d'eau, Bucky s'affala sur un des sièges et posa ses armes à côté de lui comme de fidèles compagnons, tandis que Steve regardait autour de lui. Tony détecta immédiatement quelque chose, avec ce quatuor. Ils avaient sincèrement l'air bien, ensemble. Tous les quatre, ils se fondaient les uns dans les autres, comme si autour d'eux, rien n'avait d'importance. Tony l'avait immédiatement vu, parce que c'était ainsi, entre lui, Pepper et Rhodey. Cette osmose qu'ils arrivaient à atteindre tous les trois, comme si rien ne pouvait les toucher. Comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver.

Le cœur de Tony se compressa dans sa poitrine.

« Banner n'est pas arrivé, s'étonna alors Steve.

\- Il arrive, répondit Natasha d'une voix presque ironique. Et sous bonne escorte. »

Derrière eux, la porte coulissa de nouveau, ce qui fit tressaillir Tony. Entrèrent deux hommes dans la salle, et une fois encore, il ne sut qu'en penser. Le premier avait l'air, s'il pouvait dire, relativement normal. Au vu de sa blouse blanche, c'était un docteur. Ses cheveux qui s'en allaient en grisonnant bouclaient légèrement au-dessus de sa tête, de petites lunettes étaient posées sur son nez sensiblement aquilin, son visage, accentué par sa barbe de trois jours et des yeux tombants de cocker, avait des traits doux et amicaux. Ses prunelles grises scrutaient son environnement avec une sorte d'appréhension qui avait l'air d'être habituelle, et il n'avait de cesse de se frotter les mains. Mains qu'ils avaient calleuses, et tâchées d'encre alors qu'à en croire sa blouse impeccable, c'était quelqu'un d'aussi prudent que soigné.

« Voici le docteur Bruce Banner, présenta Steve. C'est à lui que vous devez votre réacteur. Il va prendre soin de vous. »

Presque électrifié, Tony sortit une de ses mains de sa poche et la tendit au docteur, qui écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas, avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un geste purement amical. Sa main prit celle de Tony et la serra fébrilement.

« C'est vraiment vous, le docteur Banner ? S'étonna l'ingénieur. J'ai lu une grande partie de vos travaux, la plupart sont sans équivalents. »

Barnes comme Rogers se tournèrent vers Stark, interloqués par cette soudaine politesse. Wilson et Romanoff comprirent immédiatement que ce flegme agrémenté d'un éloge était la preuve que Tony respectait le docteur pour ses travaux. Uniquement pour eux, s'entendait. Il était difficile de dire si Banner en était arrivé à la même conclusion mais un sourire crispé tordit ses lèvres. Tony croisa ensuite les bras, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autre homme.

Plutôt élancé, il était vêtu d'un uniforme qui, taillé comme ceux de l'armée mais plus serré, était noir et violet, barré d'une grande croix sur le torse, complété par une haute paire de bottes. Une sorte de long cylindre noir était attaché dans son dos, et ses mains étaient protégées par de drôles de gants qui ne prenaient que le dos de sa main, et ses avants bras supportaient plusieurs petits bracelets de cuir qu'il avait à même la peau. Les bras croisés, il avait un visage assez poupon, un nez en trompette, et des cheveux bruns clairs en brosse au-dessus de sa tête. Son sourire lui donnaient un air à mi-chemin entre le sarcasme et l'enthousiasme. Cependant ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes noires qui affichaient sur ses verres de multiples écrans. En plus de se sentir nu, Tony se sentit sondé jusqu'aux plus petites cellules de la moelle épinière, ce qui le fit frissonner. Parce qu'il comprit rapidement qu'il se trouvait là face à un autre cyborg et s'il avait pensé qu'un seul était surprenant, en avoir deux dans la même pièce, c'était encore autre chose.

« Et enfin, clôtura Steve Rogers qui allait certainement s'essouffler à force de présentation, notre second cyborg, l'Agent Barton.

\- Aussi humain que Romanoff, mais beaucoup moins performant, ajouta Bucky en écho, penchant la tête sur le côté, manifestement d'humeur moqueuse.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Barnes, » répliqua le cyborg.

Le sergent leva le menton, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il semblait jauger l'Agent Barton. Et pour Tony, ce fut vraiment à ce moment-là que les choses devinrent vraiment bizarres.

En fait, ça avait été bizarre depuis le début, mais ça n'avait jamais été qu'une impression. Là, Stark avait eu une sorte de déclic, une confirmation, une alarme s'était déclenchée dans son esprit, et n'avait de cesse de répéter que tout ce qui lui arrivait était _vraiment_ bizarre. Le brun avait tout simplement l'impression d'être jeté dans la quatrième dimension.

D'abord, le procès, le bras de fer entre Fury et Rogers. Puis un homme au bras métallique, Sam Wilson alias le rayon de soleil humain. Et maintenant, un docteur qui semblait avoir un petit problème d'insécurité, et en plus, deux cyborgs. Ça faisait beaucoup pour un premier jour. Alors Tony décida d'encaisser les coups comme l'avait toujours fait. En s'armant d'un peu d'insolence et en essayant de franchir la ligne ténue qui séparait le sarcastique du trou du cul. Il se tourna vers Banner d'un geste compulsif, un peu comme une poule, et demanda sans détour :

« Justement, en tant que grand amateur de vos travaux, je me demandais… Votre labo a pas explosé, normalement ? »

L'étonnement et même le léger soulagement qui avaient fleuris sur le visage des membres de la Section Spéciale s'évanouit aussitôt et il devint clair qu'ils étaient tous à deux doigts de se frapper le front, hormis Clint qui avisa tous les autres d'un air perdu. Banner blêmit subrepticement. Tony ne s'en voulait pas outre-mesure, après tout, c'était tout de même une vraie question. Il avait lu les travaux du Docteur Banner après avoir appris que son laboratoire avait explosé suite à une surcharge de rayonnement gamma, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Alors soit sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, soit on s'était moqué de lui, et aucune de ces deux solutions n'étaient particulièrement satisfaisante.

« C'est le cas, répondit Banner d'une voix plus basse qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Ah, ricana Tony, donc la mort qu'on nous a annoncée était fausse. Vous vous cachiez ici. Comme le lieutenant Barnes.

\- C'est sergent, le corrigea le brun en fronçant les sourcils. »

Et là, Tony se sentit reprendre confiance. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour rester droit sur ses pieds au milieu de ce cirque.

Un sourire léger fendit ses lèvres et il enfonça de nouveau les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, choisissant cette fois-ci les poches arrière. Puis il scruta tour à tour les différents visages qui l'entouraient. Finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas mettre les voiles tout de suite. De toutes les prisons qu'il avait connu, celle-ci semblait, de loin, être la plus distrayante.

* * *

« Ce réacteur ne fait pas qu'attirer le métal vers lui. Il en absorbe l'énergie. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Allongé sur un lit d'auscultation, à côté d'un aquarium holographique, il regardait avec attention le champ quantique que Bruce avait fait apparaître au-dessus de lui. Dans l'hologramme bleu qui représentait son corps, il voyait le fameux réacteur, ainsi qu'un petit ver doré qui se baladait autour de lui comme un satellite déambule autour d'une planète. Bruce replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez créé, expliqua-t-il, mais c'est intelligent. Ça vit dans votre corps. Sans le réacteur, elle n'a de cesse de s'étendre sur votre corps, et le colonise très rapidement. »

Après quelques manipulations sur son clavier holographique, Banner montra ce qui se passait dans ce genre de cas. Tony vit avec des yeux ronds le métal partir de son cœur pour s'étendre sur tout son corps, le recouvrant d'une gangue d'or et de titane. Il déglutit. Bruce continua de prendre quelques notes, puis fit disparaître la gangue factice de l'hologramme.

Stark prit une grande inspiration. Il tentait d'avoir l'air serein mais le spectacle auquel Bruce venait de le confronter lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Tous les poils de ses bras étaient hérissés et ses yeux pétillaient d'un mélange d'horreur et de fascination. Bruce l'avisa avec une compassion étonnante dans le regard. « Il risque de prendre lentement mais sûrement possession de votre corps. » Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand la voix du sergent Barnes résonna dans son esprit. Puis finalement, il se redressa subitement, laissant sa tête dépasser de l'hologramme bleu allongé au-dessus de lui. Bruce lui trouva sur le coup un air de plat sous cloche.

« Très bien, dit simplement Tony. »

Les sourcils de Banner tressautèrent.

« Tout cela semble difficile, mais je pense que je peux m'en accommoder. C'est mon expérience, je lui ai donné naissance, elle ne peut pas me bouffer. »

La mâchoire du docteur se contracta à ce moment-là. Tony le remarqua mais se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« Vous avez été dépassé par votre expérience, dit-il d'une voix si sèche qu'elle sonna comme une détonation.

\- Oh non, pas moi, répondit platement Stark en quittant le lit, ce qui fit disparaître l'hologramme. J'apprendrais à canaliser cette chose. »

Cette fois-ci, Bruce plissa les lèvres, et préféra détourner le regard. Les deux sourcils de Tony s'abattirent sur ses yeux mais il choisit de ne pas poser les mauvaises questions. Il avait d'autres priorités, en l'occurrence, sa propre personne. Son cœur avait accéléré sans raison apparente. Il avait revu le métal, et il avait tout revu, le carnage dans le quartier, le procès, l'annonce de la mort de Pepper et Rhodey, alors vite, il devait penser, agir, faire quelque chose mais ne pas se reposer, ne pas se laisser submerger, ni par le métal, ni par ses pensées.

« Des scientifiques du SHIELD vous ont aidé pour ce réacteur ?

\- Oui, concéda Bruce qui semblait autrement pressé de changer de sujet. Les réacteurs, eh bien, disons que ce n'est pas mon champ de compétence.

\- Je voudrais avoir accès à ce qu'ils ont fait, dit simplement Tony. Ils ont fait un travail déplorable, cette petite chose peut être améliorée, j'en suis sûr. »

Le docteur Banner opina puis lui tourna le dos. Tony crut reconnaître les signes de l'hyperventilation chez son interlocuteur quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le capitaine Rogers entra dans la pièce, avisant Banner d'un air curieux, avant de poser les yeux sur Tony, qui se renfrogna.

« Si vous permettez, dit le blond, je vais vous conduire à votre appartement.

\- Ah, ma cellule, pouffa Tony, la fameuse. _Ciao_ , Banner. »

A voir le salut précipité de ce dernier, il était évident que sa seule envie était d'être seul. Tony se laissa guider à l'extérieur de la pièce en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches. Le voyant de dos, il se rendit compte que la démarche du capitaine avait réellement quelque chose de rigide, à tel point qu'il voulut lui demander s'il n'était pas, lui aussi, un cyborg. Un léger tintement se fit soudain entendre dans le couloir lisse et silencieux. Steve appuya sur un des boutons de sa montre.

« Captain Rogers j'écoute, dit-il.

\- _Captain_ , clama une voix inconnue, _on nous signale une horde de Doombots au niveau du sud du mur !_

\- Bien reçu, acquiesça le capitaine. »

Il appuya sur le même bouton et mit fin à la communication. Tony fronça les sourcils alors que Steve prenait une grande inspiration. Le capitaine lui fit signe de le suivre et accéléra le pas. Arrivé devant un mur qui semblait ne mener nulle part, comme tous les autres, le Capitaine fit apparaître un clavier holographique et se tourna vers Tony :

« Voici vos appartements et le code. »

Il le fit lentement pour que Tony l'intègre et une porte coulissa. Comme un parfait steward, Rogers leva le bras à mi-hauteur et s'inclina ironiquement pour inviter Stark à entrer. Mais le brun ne bougea pas.

« Donc n'importe qui peut entrer dans mes appartements, n'importe quand, en conclut l'ingénieur en se grattant de nouveau le bouc.

\- Ce sont vos quartiers, soupira Steve en recouvrant sa rigidité, vous avez les pleins pouvoirs sur eux, y compris changer le code. Maintenant, si vous permettez. »

Il s'inclina de nouveau et tourna les talons, traversant à vive allure les couloirs de la Section Spéciale. Tony eut juste besoin de se retrouver face à cette pièce immense et désolé pour sentir le poids du réacteur dans sa poitrine. Envahi par la solitude, il eut l'impression de couler par le fond.

* * *

Steve porta ses lèvres à son poignet et appuya sur un bouton de sa montre dont la forme évoquait un « A » croisé avec une flèche. Il allait dire quelque chose quand il perçut un bruit de pas relativement peu discrets juste à sa gauche. Le capitaine haussa un sourcil et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand il se rendit compte que Stark le suivait à la trace, l'air de rien.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? S'étonna le blond.

\- Je viens avec vous, Cap, répondit immédiatement l'ingénieur en lui décrochant un sourire arrogant.

\- Ça ne vous concerne pas, le rabroua Steve en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face et lui barrer la route. »

Il avait l'air sévère et froid d'un général face à une nouvelle recrue. Stark battit rapidement des cils en lui offrant son sourire le plus provocateur, celui qui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête des instituteurs. Il était étonnant de les voir ainsi, alors que Tony, avec ses tempes grisonnante et ses rides d'expression, était visiblement sensiblement plus âgé que le Capitaine.

« Je suis avec vous maintenant, argua Tony. Je veux savoir tout ce qui se passe. »

Le silence perdura et le regard du "Cap" ne perdit en rien de sa froideur. Cependant, il était pressé par le temps. Aussi, plutôt que se lancer dans une joute verbale avec quelqu'un qui n'attendait visiblement que cela, Steve se contenta de sourire. Un sourire sarcastique, presque moqueur.

« Parfait, souffla-t-il. Vous pouvez venir. Si vous êtes assez rapide. »

Tony hoqueta et fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Il n'était pas souvent jeté sur les roses mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir le tout jeune capitaine. Steve lui jeta un regard entendu, haussant un sourcil, avant de partir en courant dans le couloir. L'ingénieur sursauta et regarda le soldat filer à une allure folle, le perdant bientôt de vue. Le brun était si surpris qu'il resta planté sur place, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Il ne savait même pas qu'un être humain était capable de courir aussi vite. Mais un défi était un défi et comme chaque défi, Stark devait le relever. Il s'élança à sa suite.

* * *

Steve, ayant distancé Tony en un rien de temps, ricana simplement avant de porter de nouveau ses lèvres à son poignet, appuyant encore une fois sur le bouton « A », ralentissant l'allure quand il arriva au niveau de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et de refermèrent immédiatement derrière lui.

« _Re-bonjour, Captain Rog..._ Commença Olivia.

\- Rassemblement, l'interrompit Steve en parlant au micro sur sa montre.

\- _Oh, désolée... Au garage donc_ , dit l'ascenseur. »

Steve opina et l'ascenseur se mit en marche. Au fur et à mesure de sa descente rapide mais incroyablement silencieuse, le Captain entendit les noms des membres de l'équipe retentir dans son oreillette.

« _Black Widow._

 _\- Hawkeye._

 _\- Falcon._

 _\- Winter Soldier._

 _\- Thor._ »

Ce fut sur ce dernier nom que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, toujours en chuintant. Le capitaine descendit quelques marches chromées et s'engouffra dans un couloir éclairé aux néons qui le menait jusqu'à un vaisseau gris, noir et élancé.

« _Hey ! Salut, Captain_ , ronronna une voix masculine et juvénile, émanant du vaisseau tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

\- Salut, Jim, soupira Steve en s'épongeant le front du dos de la main avant de s'installer derrière le tableau de bord.

\- _Où est-ce qu'on va ?_

\- Au sud du mur, répondit le Captain en attachant sa ceinture. Demande les coordonnées à Maria. »

Jim était l'Intelligence Artificielle préposée au vaisseau des Avengers. Comme toutes les intelligences artificielles du Q.G du SHIELD, Jim avait sa propre personnalité. Olivia était une jeune femme aguicheuse là où Jim était un chérubin plein d'enthousiasme. Steve n'était personnellement pas très à l'aise avec les I.A, et ce quelles qu'elles soient. L'idée de parler à quelque chose qui n'avait pas de corps ni de substance avait le don de faire courir d'étranges frissons dans son dos. Et même si les agents Barton et Romanoff étaient des cyborgs, ils étaient avant tout des mélanges d'humains et de robots, et de surcroît, avaient un corps. Autrement dit, Steve savait à qui se fier. Pour une voix dans un vaisseau, c'était, à ses yeux, légèrement plus compliqué. Le tableau de bord s'illumina et le moteur se mit à vrombir tandis que Jim chantonnait un vieil air.

« Je ne savais pas que Thor était là, dit Rogers.

\- _Oh, il vient d'arriver._

\- Et Loki n'est pas avec lui, s'étonna Steve en remettant en place son oreillette.

\- _Thor a pris un peu d'avance pour parler au docteur Foster_ , répliqua l'IA du vaisseau. _Au fait j'ai trouvé un vieil album pour vous, dit l'IA du vaisseau. 2014._

\- Transfères le dans mes appartements et grave le, répondit posément le Capitaine.

\- Tout de suite ! »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Bucky passa la porte, suivi de Sam, tous deux chaleureusement salués par Jim qui continuait de fredonner.

« Qui a eu l'idée de faire une IA joyeuse, soupira Bucky. J'ai dû prendre deux aspirines avant de venir mais je sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir.

\- J'en ai laissé dans la boîte à pharmacie, ricana Steve en désignant la dite boite fichée dans le plafond.

\- C'est pour ce genre de trucs que t'es notre Cap, rétorqua alors Sam en s'installant à sa place.

\- Oui, répliqua ledit Cap, j'imagine pas ce que ça donnerais si vous deviez vous gérer tout seul.

\- _Steve, ton heaume ! Bucky, ton masque ! Sam, ton jetpack ! Arrêtez de faire traîner vos affaires dans mes entrailles ! Et ça dit que ça sait se gérer tout seul_ ! » Les interrompit Jim.

Deux bras mécaniques descendirent du plafond et se mirent à se bouger autour du trio, l'un tendait au sergent Barnes un masque noir qui protégeait son menton et son nez ainsi que des lunettes noires, accompagné d'un heaume bleu foncé, destiné à Steve. Le second, qui soulevait un jet pack gris et noir, se rapprocha de Sam.

Steve mit le heaume sur sa tête et en referma la lanière, en même temps que Bucky posait son masque sur son nez et ajustait ses lunettes. Sam quant à lui, après avoir mis son jet pack, titilla son oreillette. Le dispositif dans son dos s'activa immédiatement, recouvrant son torse d'un plastron, et deux bandes grises filèrent le long de son corps, jusqu'à ses bottes, qu'elles recouvrirent, à la manière d'une protection. Quant à ses yeux, ils furent bientôt cachés derrière une paire de lunettes d'aviation rouges. Le jet pack s'ouvrit et un petit drône, noir, argenté et rouge s'en échappa pour venir se poser sur son épaule.

Clint et Natasha finirent par arriver à leur tour. C'était surtout le bruit qui avait alerté les autres. En effet, Clint talonnait Natasha en se plaignant, manifestement, de ne jamais être autorisé à piloter le jet, mais la rousse faisait délibérément la sourde oreille.

Le Captain et Bucky s'installèrent au premier rang, juste derrière le tableau de bord, si bien que les deux cyborgs prirent place deux rangs derrière, également côte à côte, comme s'ils étaient complètement synchronisés. Sam s'installa entre les deux rangs, son siège se trouvant pile entre les deux à l'avant et les deux à l'arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda alors Natasha en croisant les jambes.

\- _Natasha, ça vaut pour toi aussi_ , déclara Jim alors que le bras mécanique tendait à la rousse deux gants noirs. _Ne faites pas trainer le matériel_ ! »

L'interpellé réceptionna le matériel que lui tendait l'IA, s'attirant un regard moqueur de Clint, qui faisait passer d'une main à l'autre le cylindre noir qu'il avait, d'ordinaire, attaché dans le dos.

« Doombots, au sud, répondit platement Steve en croisant les mains sur son ventre.

\- Cool, se réjouit alors Clint. Moi qui n'avais pas trouvé mon petit dèj assez copieux.

\- Petit dèj, répéta Bucky en haussant un sourcil pour tourner la tête vers le cyborg.

\- Quelques Arsenals sur la route en accompagnant Banner, l'éclaira l'autre.

\- Pas trop de circuit grillés, fit mine de s'étonner Barnes.

\- Je trouverais ça presque mignon, répliqua l'Agent sarcastiquement, comment tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

\- Si tu savais, rétorqua le soldat en ricanant. Les réparateurs en ont marre de te rénover et c'est toujours moi qui t'accompagne. J'attends le moment où je pourrais te balancer moi-même dans la décharge publique. »

Sur ce, le sergent sourit au cyborg qui lui tira la langue, tout aussi amusé. Sam, hilare, se permit de faire un commentaire, bientôt appuyé par Jim, tandis que Steve se contentait de se pincer le nez et que Natasha faisait quelques manipulations sur ses gants. Enfin, de nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre, annonçant l'arrivée du dernier membre de la troupe. Ainsi, les cinq passagers firent volte-face, ayant manifestement failli s'impatienter.

Pour se retrouver face à un Tony haletant, qui se reposait sur un des murs du vaisseau.

« Tout le monde est là, commenta l'ingénieur qui semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler, parfait. Larguez les amarres ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les cinq passagers le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, la bouche entrouverte, se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

« Steve, grogna Bucky, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- _Je croyais que Stark avait accès à tout ce qui avait attrait à la Section Spéciale_ , souffla Jim, légèrement coupable. »

Rogers, complètement hébété, ne semblait même pas les avoir entendus. La bouche entrouverte, il contempla Tony quelques instants, avant de secouer la tête.

« Comment vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici ? S'exclama-t-il. C'est un étage sécurisé.

\- Olivia est dure en négociation mais je l'ai travaillée au circuit, rétorqua l'ingénieur en lui adressant un clin d'œil taquin. »

Steve se renfrogna et préféra lui tourner le dos. Les lunettes de Clint zoomèrent sur l'ingénieur et il le regarda de haut en bas.

« Et qui vous as autorisé à venir, demanda-t-il.

\- Le Cap a dit que je pouvais venir si j'étais assez rapide ! » Se défendit immédiatement l'ingénieur en pointant du doigt le Capitaine.

Les yeux de Bucky, Sam, Natasha et Clint se tournèrent vers Steve, qui soupira profondément. Il n'avait pas prévu que Stark le prendrait au pied de la lettre et encore moins qu'il arriverait jusqu'ici. Il allait devoir trouver une parade pour le mettre dehors, le temps continuait d'avancer.

« _Ah ça c'est fort !_ S'écria Jim. _Ça me rappelle un film d'animation de la fin du 20eme siècle où un garçon élevé par des singes..._

\- La ferme Jim, le coupa Bucky sans la moindre once d'amusement.

\- _Oh_... Couina l'IA juvénile.

\- Barnes, soit plus sympa avec le gosse, le rattrapa Sam.

\- S'il met de la musique quand on est sur le terrain Wilson, le prévint le soldat en le pointant du doigt, ce sera toi le responsable, parce que tu es trop indulgent avec lui.

\- Pardon pour mon retard, mes amis, s'exclama une voix tonitruante. Mais j'assistais Jane pour une de ses études et… »

Ils avaient fini par oublier que le véritable membre manquant de l'équipe n'était pas encore arrivé. Tony se tourna pour faire face à une des personnes les plus grandes qu'il ait jamais vu. C'était un blond doré à la longue chevelure qui ruisselait sur ses épaules puissantes. A cela s'ajoutait une barbe de trois jours, des traits carrés, une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées et aux yeux d'un bleu lagon exquis. L'ingénieur déglutit et cligna des yeux, se sentant purement et simplement écrasé, mais aussi impressionné par une telle carrure. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un genre de divinité venu apprendre aux mortels comment avoir une chevelure et une dentition parfaite ?

Le blond avisa alors Tony, lui décrocha un immense sourire innocent et abattit sa grande main calleuse sur le sommet du crâne de l'ingénieur pour l'ébouriffer.

« Vous êtes donc le fameux Trask dont tout le monde parle, clama-t-il. Enchanté, je suis Thor !

\- Stark, grogna Tony, c'est Stark et ôtez vos mains de là.

\- _Cap_ , demanda Jim, _est-ce que je dois le faire sortir ?_

\- Inutile, soupira Steve, nous avons perdu assez de temps. _Gentlemen_ , asseyez-vous, et décollons. »

Le grand blond qui avait prétendu s'appeler Thor et Tony allèrent s'asseoir sur deux autres sièges. Thor s'installa au second rang, à côté de Sam, mais Tony préféra se poser sur un des sièges du fond. Les deux derniers arrivés s'attachèrent tandis que les portes du vaisseau se fermaient et qu'au-dessus d'eux, le toit s'ouvrait.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le sol, avant de filer dans les nuages à une vitesse vertigineuse, Tony s'appliqua à remettre sa chevelure en place au-dessus de sa tête, foudroyant du regard l'idiot aux cheveux or des blés qui, en trente secondes, l'avait fait passé du stade de brun charismatique à sale gosse. Sa combinaison était bleu charron et argenté. Les pectoraux, les avant-bras, les coudes et les genoux du blond étaient couvertes de protections plus solides. Et surtout, il avait ce qui ressemblait à un marteau dans les mains. Ou bien, à l'enfant rejeté d'une hache et d'un marteau. Tony fronça les sourcils. Ça avait quelque chose de flippant. Puis le nom du grand dadet le frappa de nouveau.

« Thor, répéta-t-il. C'est quoi, un nom de code ?

\- Mon nom de code et mon vrai nom, mon ami, tonna l'autre en se tournant vers lui. C'est mythologique !

\- Pourquoi choisir quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Grogna Stark en détournant le regard.

\- Vous le verrez bien assez tôt, rit le blond en lui offrant un clin d'œil. »

Il fallait croire que les clins d'œil étaient de saison. Tony leva les yeux au ciel et préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« C'est officiel, souffla-t-il dans son bouc, Banner est le seul parmi cette bande de dégénéré en qui j'ai un minimum d'estime. »

Personne ne daigna faire attention à sa remarque, même s'il était sûr qu'ils avaient tous entendus.

* * *

Jim s'appliqua à lui faire la conversation. Il lui parla de ses lubies, notamment des arts de la fin du vingtième, et du début du vingt et unième siècle. Il avait une certaine préférence pour les chanteuses, dont il énuméra quelques noms. Tony compris aux quelques réactions subtiles de l'équipe que tous ne partageaient pas ses goûts, mais Jim se vanta d'être un très bon « disc-jockey », et de soutenir son équipe en mettant de la musique quand ils étaient sur le champ de bataille. Il ajouta ensuite qu'il adorait les vieux objets, et qu'il se plaisait à les dénicher sur la toile pour que Steve, de loin l'être humain le plus sensible aux vieilleries qu'il connaissait, en bénéficie.

Il embraya sur le fait qu'Olivia adorait aussi la culture vintage, mais essentiellement japonaise : manga, anime, j-pop et autres j-rock étaient ses « dadas ».

Il parla également des autres passagers, naturellement, disant que Bucky était un grand amateur de film d'animation, que Natasha avait une sorte de passion pour le ballet –surtout le russe-, que Clint avait gardé en sa possession un vieux magnétoscope, qu'il adorait les chiens, que Thor, né en Norvège avant que la Scandinavie ne tombe, était friand de mythologie et que Sam était littéralement fou d'ornithologie.

L'IA estimait qu'il était important que Tony apprenne à connaître ses compagnons mais l'ingénieur ne focalisait qu'un tiers de son attention sur le borborygme incessant de la voix du vaisseau. Il préférait regarder par la fenêtre, l'immense ville-cité de Tokyo qu'ils survolaient à une telle vitesse qu'il ne pouvait même pas se vanter de croquer la vue. Les Métropoles étaient si grandes qu'elles couvraient presque le territoire du pays auquel elles appartenaient avant ce que l'on appelait la « Révolution Ultronienne ». Raison pour laquelle les Avengers s'étaient octroyé le vaisseau le plus rapide du SHIELD. En essayant d'omettre l'IA qui avait un débit d'enfer. Cependant, Bucky finit par craquer.

« Tais-toi Jim, ordonna-t-il, tu fais baisser le Q.I de tout le quartier. »

Alors que Jim émettait un couinement plaintif, les autres passagers du vaisseau ricanèrent. Tony, lui, lâcha un soupir qui avait quelque chose de mélancolique. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser. A Pepper et Rhodey, bien sûr. A quel point ils étaient bien, tous les trois. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux qu'il avait perdus. Il se promit de faire quelque chose pour remédier à ces quelques problèmes dès qu'ils rentreraient aux quartiers du SHIELD.

« _Madame, messieurs, nous sommes arrivés à destination_ , annonça la voix bougonne de Jim. _La sortie s'effectue par l'arrière, merci d'avoir choisi Air Jim._ »

Les Avengers se détachèrent un à un et se levèrent tandis que la sasse du vaisseau s'ouvrait. Tony, qui décida de rester assis et attaché, leur adressa à chacun un « coucou » désinvolte. Clint et Natasha furent les premiers à sauter du vaisseau, suivis Sam, puis de Thor, qui confia à Jim la tâche de surveiller « l'homme de métal », alors que Bucky s'affairait à prendre un parachute qui s'attacha de lui-même sur son dos. Steve allait sauter à son tour mais son ami le rattrapa par le col.

« Buck, tenta le capitaine.

\- Ton parachute, le coupa Bucky, sourcils froncés.

\- Mais… Commença le blond.

\- Pas de mais qui tiennes. Tu prends ton parachute. »

Steve fit la moue mais prit finalement le parachute en insultant cordialement son ami. Les parachutes avaient une forme d'œuf dont une moitié était écrasée, et dès qu'ils frôlaient le dos du porteur, des lanières mécaniques se déployaient d'elles-mêmes et leur enserraient le torse et le bassin. Les deux soldats sautèrent à leur tour du vaisseau et la porte se referma en sifflant. Tony joua des lèvres, puis se détacha, et comme un enfant qui montait dans le train de son père, alla s'asseoir à la place du pilote, place qu'avait occupée le Capitaine Rogers. Puis il leva les yeux vers le plafond.

« Jim, s'enquit-il, on peut avoir une vue sur ce qu'il se passe ?

\- _Si Sam et les cyborgs activent une transmission, on pourra voir avec leurs yeux_ , lui dit l'IA. »

Un écran apparut devant Stark, ainsi qu'un « demande de transmission envoyée ». L'ingénieur se gratta le bouc en regardant le tableau de bord, le scrutant comme pour l'enregistrer dans sa mémoire interne. La voix de Jim lui annonça que la transmission était acceptée.

L'écran se scinda en deux, puis en quatre. Les deux sections du bas correspondaient aux cyborgs, s'il comprenait bien ce que Jim lui disait. L'écran de gauche indiquait « Black Widow », et celui de droite, « Hawkeye ». L'IA expliqua à l'ingénieur au bouc qu'il s'agissait là de noms de codes pour les deux cyborgs. A deux exceptions près, tous les membres de la Section Spéciale avaient des noms de codes, parfois peu recherchés aux yeux de Stark.  
En haut, un des écrans indiquait « Falcon », et l'autre, « Redwing ». Tony buta. Il s'avéra que « Falcon » était le nom de code de Sam, mais que Redwing correspondait à la vue de son drone de combat. Un drone en forme d'oiseau.

Ah oui, fou d'ornithologie.

Tony put donc croquer la scène de quatre points de vue différents. Vu que les deux cyborgs étaient constamment côte à côte, c'était comme une vue panoramique, tandis que Sam et Redwing entouraient tout le périmètre et offraient une vue d'ensemble.

C'était un véritable carnage. Il devait y avoir bien plus d'une centaine de Doombots qui tentaient de s'en prendre à l'enceinte sud de Tokyo. Et ils n'étaient que six pour organiser la riposte. Au début, Tony trouva cette attaque dénuée de sens mais Jim lui expliqua que si jamais le Docteur Doom réussissait à s'emparer de la Métropole, il aurait des quartiers de choix pour reprendre le reste de l'Asie aux Arsenals. L'ingénieur accepta l'argument en regardant les membres de la Section Spéciale se déchaîner au milieu des robots.

Les mains de « Black Widow » étaient équipés de canon de tir, et ses gants transmettaient de l'électricité. Aussi, dès qu'elle se retrouvait au corps à corps avec un robot, elle lui envoyait une décharge qui brouillait ses circuits et le tas de ferrailles tombait raide. « Hawkeye » lui, avait le bras gauche divisé en trois parties qui formaient une sorte d'arc. De sa main libre, il y casait des flèches qui filaient comme le vent, explosant, électrocutant et brûlant les robots en fonction de la flèche choisie. Étant donné qu'il s'agissait là de cyborgs, Tony put également voir les informations s'enregistrer dans les écrans les niveaux de leur adversaire, avec quelques petits suppléments. Dans le cas d'Hawkeye, la catégorie de flèche choisie, ou la puissance du transmetteur d'électricité pour Black Widow, etc. Une explosion retentit, poussant les deux cyborgs à se séparer, offrant une vue plus généreuse sur le spectacle.

Sam quant à lui, en plus de posséder deux immenses ailes rouges accrochées à ses bras et des bottes à propulsion, était équipé de deux armes à feu dont il n'hésitait pas à se servir, mais il n'avait aucun scrupule à attaquer au corps à corps également.

« Jim, y a à manger dans ce vaisseau ? »

Le bras mécanique lui tendit un sachet hermétique contenant des fruits secs. Tony écarquilla les yeux avant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Parce qu'en plus, ces petits enfoirés pouvaient s'offrir ce genre de luxe ? Sérieusement ? Des vrais fruits secs ? Et ils les laissaient traîner dans le vaisseau ?

Sans réfléchir davantage, Tony s'empara du petit sac, l'ouvrit et commença à les gober sans ménagement. Tony savait apprécier les bonnes choses et les raretés : les fruits secs étaient de ceux-là.

Sur l'écran de Clint, il aperçut enfin Thor. Celui-ci jouait du marteau et parfois des coudes et des pieds. Puis, sous les yeux interloqués de Tony, il leva son arme vers le ciel, avant d'envoyer une suite d'éclairs sur tout un escadron de Doombots. L'ingénieur manqua de s'étouffer avec ses fruits secs.

« Est-ce que son marteau crée réellement de l'électricité ? S'étrangla-t-il.

\- _Une des premières fantaisies du SHIELD_ , commenta Jim. _Ce n'est qu'un prototype, mais il en raffole._ »

Tony haussa les deux sourcils avant de s'intéresser aux autres écrans. Sur celui de Natasha, il vit Rogers et Barnes, combattant en symbiose. Leurs deux silhouettes étaient identifiées par la caméra de Redwing comme « Captain » et « Winter Soldier ». Le sergent était équipé de deux mitrailleuses à laser qu'il maniait comme un prolongement de son propre corps, tandis que le capitaine jouait du corps à corps, avec un bouclier holographique sur le bras. Cette chose ronde, rouge, blanche et bleue interloqua Tony tandis qu'il regardait la paire qui semblait fonctionner comme si c'était…naturel. Bucky se concentrait plus sur l'attaque et Steve sur la défense, mais quand ils se retrouvèrent séparés, ils ne furent pas du tout désemparés. Le bras métallique de Bucky lui donnait un avantage certain et Steve se jetait à corps perdu au milieu des tas de ferrailles. Comme s'il ne craignait rien.

« A part ce bouclier qui sort de sa montre, s'étonna Tony, Captain Glaçon n'est pas armé. Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas un suicidaire ?

\- _Pas du tout_ , répondit Jim. _Steve a été soumis à quelques expériences de la Section de Recherches. A l'origine, il n'était qu'un cobaye, mais l'expérience a été très fructueuse._ »

Les sourcils de Tony étaient à présent si froncés qu'une ride sépara son front en deux territoires distincts. Il demanda à l'IA de développer son propos, ce que la voix bavarde fit sans hésiter.

« _Il était trop faible pour qu'on l'accepte dans n'importe quel corps de l'armée. Mais face à son obstination, le SHIELD a fait appel à lui pour tester une sorte de sérum qui donnerait aux humains la force physique des robots. ça s'appelait "l'Avengers Initiative". L'expérience a réussie, mais l'inventeur du sérum s'est fait tuer par un cyborg espion des Ultrons. Steve est tout ce qui reste de cette expérience, et de cette "Initiative"_. »

Le front de Tony ne se détendit pas, bien au contraire. Il jeta de nouveau ses orbes bruns sur l'écran holographique. Sa méfiance vis-à-vis des deux cyborgs de la Section Spéciale ne fit que croître.

« _Le SHIELD l'a fait disparaître. Comme le docteur Banner. Comme Sam, qui au départ était un sauveteur de l'armée. Si Bucky n'avait pas eu cet incident avec son infanterie face aux Technovores, même lui n'aurait pas su qu'il était encore en vie._ »

Tony hocha la tête en continuant de scruter les écrans. C'était donc ça, le SHIELD. Une sorte d'organisation omnisciente et omnipotente qui se targuait de ravaler tous les éléments dérangeants et suspects et qui s'en servaient pour ses intérêts – et peut-être, accessoirement, ceux de l'humanité. Historiquement et littérairement, c'était pas génial comme affaire. Et il était en plein dedans. Ravissant.

« _Appuyez sur le bouton de communication_ , » demanda alors l'IA d'un ton qui aurait certainement été joueur si c'était un humain qui avait parlé.

Bien qu'interloqué, Tony s'exécuta et appuya sur le bouton désigné sur le tableau de bord.

« _Eh l'équipe_ , fit Jim, _vous voulez que je mette un peu de musique ?_

 _\- Jim,_ rebondit immédiatement Barnes, _DON'T._

\- _Il parle des langues étrangères quand il est énervé_ , confia l'IA à Tony qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Ça doit être souvent alors, se moqua l'ingénieur. C'est terrible comme il est enclin à étouffer ton potentiel. Mets-leur un peu d'ambiance. »

Et la musique ne tarda pas à commencer. Quelque chose d'assez automatique et répétitif, certainement très vieux, mais aussi entraînant. Tony se laissa rapidement prendre au jeu au moment où les paroles se faisaient entendre. _I drink a little bit too much…_

Tony put entendre Barnes grogner comme un ours mécontent, ce qui le fit éclater de rire, alors que Clint et Sam explosaient de joie en clamant « Lady Gaga ! ». L'ingénieur n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais il adorait. Au milieu de tout ça, Rogers et Romanoff restaient terriblement professionnels. Ce qui rappela Tony à la raison. Il coupa la communication, craignant d'être entendu.

« Jim, finit-il par dire après avoir ravalé l'excédent de salive dans sa gorge qui l'empêchait de parler, quelles sont les capacités exactes du Captain Rogers ?

- _Humainement, il est aussi fort qu'un Ultron_ , dit l'IA sur le ton d'un élève qui récite sa leçon. »

Cette fois, Tony s'arrêta même de manger, oublia la musique, tout ce qu'il se passait, et leva de nouveau les yeux vers le plafond, comme s'il s'agissait du visage de l'IA.

« Un Ultron ? Répéta-t-il. Carrément ? De quel niveau ? Quatre, cinq ?

\- _Neuf_ , rectifia Jim. _Remettez la com s'il-vous-plait, ils n'entendent plus la musique._ »

* * *

 **Quel plaisir mais aussi quel souffrance de mettre tout ça en page et de tout relire une dernière fois avant de l'envoyer au charbon. Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Etant épuisée je me contenterais des automatismes : espérer que vous avez passé un bon moment, et mendier des reviews ! A une prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : K+.**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Possibilité de quelques autres sous-entendu ou en background.**

 **Note : Enfin en week-end ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ce week-end toute ma vie ! Les cours ont à peine repris et je croule. Mais je m'égare. Voilà le deuxième chapitre pour ceux qui en ont envie. Il est moitié plus court que le premier et différent, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'épancher à l'expliquer ou le justifier, vous verrez par vous-même :) J'espère que malgré tout il vous plaira ! **

**Note II :** **Concernant le rythme de publication, je me suis fixé le dernier vendredi de chaque mois, pour rester assez espacée et continuer d'avancer à mon rythme cependant avec la reprise des cours j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps et d'énergie pour écrire. J'espère toutefois pouvoir réussir à tenir la distance.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _Hey, slow it down_

 _Whataya want from me?_  
 _Whataya want from me?_

 _Yeah I'm afraid_  
 _Whataya want from me?_  
 _Whataya want from me?_

 _There might have been a time_  
 _When I would give myself away_  
 _Oh, once upon a time_  
 _I didn't give a damn_  
 _But now, here we are_  
 _So whataya want from me?_  
 _Whataya want from me?_

 _Adam Lambert – Whataya Want From Me_

 **Chapitre II – Section Spéciale des Avengers, Deuxième Partie**

La Section Spéciale des Avengers était à l'origine un projet, nommé l'Avengers Initiative. Malheureusement, c'était un projet mort-né.

L'idée venait de Fury. Il avait eu pour but de rassembler des hommes et des femmes hors du commun, ceux dont il était sûr qu'ils étaient les plus forts de la planète, pour l'aider à remporter des batailles contre ce qui n'était pas humain. Son grand-père travaillait pour la CIA du temps où l'homme était encore le maître de la planète. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était lui qui avait inspiré Nick pour ce projet. Les Etats-Unis avaient essayé quelque chose de semblable dans le temps, mais le timing avait été trop serré, le champ de recherche, trop restreint. Alors Nick Fury père n'avait jamais cru en ça mais le fils s'y était accroché dur comme fer. Et il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour trouver quelqu'un, dans ce monde qui s'étrécissait d'année en année, ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne, pour l'aider à concrétiser ce rêve, le rêve que l'humanité pouvait encore se sauver. Nick Fury n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. L'Avengers Initiative restait une chimère de la CIA déformé par le spectre de son enfance.

Mais il avait eu la Section Spéciale de Réserve. Et après de longues années de recherche, des expérimentations parfois douteuses, des moments où il avait fallu se salir les mains mais d'autres où ils s'étaient contenté d'espérer un miracle, le miracle avait eu lieu. Ils étaient nés. Des hommes et des femmes hors du commun, pour protéger l'humanité. Pourtant, la concrétisation de ce projet avait un paradoxe inhérent. Les protecteurs de l'humanité n'étaient déjà plus réellement humains.

Leur Captain était un ancien rat de laboratoire. De manière triviale, l'on pouvait dire qu'il n'était rien de plus et rien de moins qu'une expérience scientifique. Puis, il y eut un soldat au bras mutilé et rongé par le métal qui s'emparait peu à peu du reste de son corps. Venait ensuite un parachutiste qui avait assisté à la mort de son pilote lors d'une attaque de robots, et qui ne faisait plus qu'un avec son équipement. Deux cyborgs, à la fois robots et humains, des tueurs d'élite qui ne s'encombraient guère de vertu et de morale. Les deux tous premiers membres de la Section. Un blond scandinave traumatisé qui, manifestement, avait un frère. Un docteur avec, vraisemblablement, un problème de caractère. Décidément.

Tony venait de l'apprendre. Comme tout le reste. Bruce avait tenté de dupliquer le sérum injecté à Steven Rogers en d'autres temps, mais se retrouvait maintenant à partager son corps avec un monstre vert qui prenait des Ultrons niveau treize au petit déjeuner.

Somme toute, c'était une équipe de loups solitaires, perdus et déséquilibrés, qui se retrouvaient aux mains des services secrets, qui les avaient parfois crées. Et ils étaient loin de n'être que huit. Mais Tony n'avait pas envie d'étudier tous les fichiers dans la même soirée. Il continua son tour de piste après s'être étiré.

A l'origine, l'équipe avait été montée pour tenter une possible reconquête des Métropoles envahies par les robots, des mines qui regorgeaient encore de métal ou des gisements de terre rare dont les robots raffolaient, mais qui avaient une incidence affolante sur la pollution des eaux et de l'air. Ce qui avait été un piteux échec. Échec qui avait résulté sur la dissolution de la Section Spéciale de Réserve et la création de la Section Spéciale des Avengers, envoyée sur le terrain en cas de troubles trop forts. Mais tous les projets de reconquête d'un quelconque territoire avaient été abandonnés. De pionniers, ils étaient passés à vigiles.

Si Tony en savait autant, c'était parce qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait de mieux : jouer avec la technologie. Grâce à un accès aux jouets du docteur Banner, quelques informations fournies par Olivia et Jim – l'IA du vaisseau semblait s'être pris d'affection pour lui-, il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour craquer les fichiers du SHIELD sur ce qui l'intéressait. Il voulait savoir exactement ce dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

Un peu plus tard, il comprit que si le projet Initiative avait été un échec aussi cuisant, c'était en grande partie à cause de sa lenteur. Quand Fury avait eu l'idée de formation de cette équipe, il restait cinq Métropoles aux mains des hommes. Le temps que les choses se mettent en place, elles n'étaient plus que trois. Trois. On en était là. Tokyo, Séoul et Manille étaient les trois dernières villes dont les hommes disposaient. Certainement parce que le SHIELD avait été trop lent à agir. Ou les héros trop lents à apparaître.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit en grand sur Fury, justement, qui avait l'air prêt d'exploser. Tony sourit en le voyant arriver à grands enjambées, la démarche toujours aussi déterminée. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait plus que faire sortir Nick Fury de ses gonds.

« A quoi vous jouez, Stark ? » Argua le colonel en arrivant à son niveau.

Le brun, assis sur une table de travail, balançant les pieds au-dessus du sol comme un enfant, croqua dans une pastille buccale tout en décrochant au colonel noir un sourire insolent.

Fury tiqua. Ces pastilles avaient remplacé le dentifrice et la brosse à dents depuis environ une quinzaine d'années. Elles désinfectaient la bouche, nettoyaient les dents et laissaient une haleine impeccablement fraîche, grâce à une armée d'agents biologiques microactifs. Il suffisait de croquer dedans pour remplacer trois minutes de brossage intensif. De fait, une seule par jour était amplement suffisant, mais Tony adulait leur goût prononcé et acidulé qui rafraîchissait la langue et débouchait le nez. Alors il avait parfois coutume d'en gober plus d'une boite par jour.

« A un jeu sur ordinateur, c'est fabuleux, répondit-il quand le craquement de la pastille se fit entendre. Ça s'appelle « Cods of SHIELD.

\- Pourriez-vous arrêter de tout prendre à la rigolade ? S'impatienta Fury, les deux mains dans le dos et l'œil sévère. Vous êtes en train d'infiltrer un réseau…

\- Et j'en ai le droit, le coupa l'ingénieur en levant un doigt savant et surélevant légèrement le menton. »

Les sourcils presque invisibles de Fury, qui donnaient l'impression que ses arcades s'étaient abattues sur ses yeux, lui donnant constamment cet air sévère, se froncèrent derechef et il pencha la tête en avant, peu certain d'avoir entendu ce qu'il avait justement entendu.

« Vous avez clairement exprimé votre refus de travailler pour nous, grogna-t-il. Arrêtez-vous avant que je ne vous attente un procès !

\- J'ai un avocat, pouffa Tony en gobant une nouvelle pastille. Jarvis ? »

Le colonel n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question qu'une voix posée à l'accent anglais se fit entendre.

« Le Captain Rogers a stipulé que avait un accès total à la Section Spéciale des Avengers, dit la voix qui au vu de ses consonances robotiques, devait être une IA. Et étant donné que la SSA est une branche du SHIELD, il est naturel que M. ait accès à tout l'arbre.

\- Vous avez une logique très personnelle, Stark, soupira Fury en fermant les yeux et en se mordant la lèvre Et qu'est-ce que c'est _encore_ ?

\- Ça, c'est Jarvis, ricana Tony. Mon IA perso. Même si je préfère le terme de majordome. J'ai mis un certain temps à le restaurer à cause de l'explosion de mon labo mais maintenant, c'est fait, il est de retour à la maison : chez moi. Et comme vous avez pu le constater, il a un certain goût pour les métaphores. »

Tout en regardant défiler les informations sur les quelques écrans holographiques autour de lui, Tony put sentir le regard furieux du colonel, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité. Tout en croquant dans une nouvelle pastille, il sauta du plan de travail et passa à côté du borgne en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Nick, persifla-t-il. Vous croyez réellement que le SHIELD a inventé les IA ? Et puis, j'apprends à connaître mes coéquipiers.

\- En piratant nos fichiers, gronda Fury en le suivant du regard.

\- Je ne pirate pas, j'explore, répondit le brun turbulent en faisant apparaître autour de lui une batterie d'écran holographiques qu'il commença à triturer dans tous les sens, déviant des courbes, modifiant des graphiques ou copiant des fichiers.

\- Vous "explorez" les fichiers d'un service auquel vous n'appartenez pas, soupira Fury en voyant voleter les petits fichiers bleus d'un dossier jusqu'à un autre, qui devait être celui de Tony. Même si le Captain Rogers vous a mis sous bonne garde.

\- _You have a point,_ dit Tony dans un anglais parfait en le pointant du doigt. Mais le fait est que vous voulez avoir accès à mes recherches, que moi aussi, j'aimerais bien les récupérer et que je dois me servir de votre serveur espion surpuissant pour y arriver. Après tout, j'ai été assez malin pour coder mes recherches puisque vous n'avez jamais réussi à savoir ce qui se tramait dans mon labo. Donc, je dois décoder maintenant, et récupérer le tout. Tout en faisant en sorte que vous ne me les chipiez pas au passage.

\- Vous voulez un contrôle total sur le SHIELD ? Interpréta fallacieusement Fury en levant le menton.

\- Non, un contrôle total sur mes recherches, répliqua immédiatement le brun. Le SHIELD, la Section Spéciale… Faites en ce que vous voulez. »

Nick s'assombrit. Stark avait le désagréable sourire d'un enfant qui vient de trouver les armes de son père et le menace avec, en sachant que l'autre ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher. L'ingénieur lui envoya un baiser volant avant de reprendre une pastille concentrée. Le bruit qu'il faisait en les croquants était foncièrement agaçant.

* * *

Stark regarda sans le voir le liquide nutritif grisâtre couler dans le long gobelet de verre. Une paille en plastique y atterrit la seconde suivante et un voyant vert s'alluma sur la machine.

« Quel goût, monsieur, demanda poliment la voix de Jarvis.

\- Pizza quatre fromages, s'il te plait, répondit l'ingénieur.

\- Bien monsieur. »

Une petite pastille atterrit dans sa boisson et celle-ci prit une couleur jaunâtre proche de l'orangée. Tony prit le gobelet porta la paille à ses lèvres tout en consultant l'écran holographique relié à sa montre. Les membres de la Section Spéciale avaient réussi à lui en obtenir une, finalement. De fait, Tony n'avait plus besoin d'être nécessairement dans ses appartements pour récupérer ses travaux et en entamer de nouveaux.

Les montres du SHIELD étaient de petits ordinateurs concentrés dont la première utilité restait, malgré tout, la communication. Sur le canal standard, n'importe qui au SHIELD pouvait entendre ce que Tony disait. Le canal F désignait sans aucun doute Fury. Se trouvaient ensuite deux canaux annotés « A ». L'un était blanc, et l'autre argenté. Banner lui avait expliqué que ces deux « A » désignaient bien entendu le canal de la Section Spéciale. Celui en blanc correspondait uniquement à la Métropole de Tokyo, et celui en argenté permettait de contacter tous les Avengers des Trois Métropoles. Il ne servait que pour les cas d'urgence, aussi était-il bloqué par un code.

Enfin, si l'on voulait communiquer avec un seul individu, l'on pouvait entrer son numéro personnel, car chaque personne présente au SHIELD en avait un, mais le moyen le plus rapide était de demander aux IA de contacter « telle personne » et elles s'en chargeaient en une seconde.

L'ingénieur soupira de contentement quand le goût de la pizza quatre fromages titilla ses papilles. Les boissons nutritives constituaient environ quatre-vingt dix pour cent de la nourriture consommée par l'humanité. A l'instar des pastilles buccales, tout était une affaire moléculaire. Parfois, certains s'octroyaient quelques petits plaisirs comme imitations de fruits secs, tels que Stark en avait trouvé dans le jet des Avengers. Cependant, la plupart du temps, on se contentait de boire une grande rasade de boisson nutritive. Tous les nutriments indispensables à un être humain, pour une journée, concentré dans une boisson. Le goût était ensuite choisi par le consommateur. Ce qui pouvait être absolument tout et n'importe quoi plat salé, sucré, dessert, entrée. Tony avait une préférence pour les hamburgers, les donuts et les pizzas. En revanche, même s'il en avait le goût, les boissons n'avaient pas du tous les vertus des aliments choisis. Il était par exemple impossible de finir ivre avec une boisson nutritive au goût de vin.

« Dites Tony, pourquoi cet énergumène à l'accent anglais me prend mon travail tout à coup ? Grogna une voix féminine et nasillarde.

\- C'est la vie Emma, pouffa Tony entre deux gorgées, on a mis du temps avant d'atteindre l'égalité des sexes chez les humains, alors chez les IA. »

Emma était l'IA de la cuisine de la Section Spéciale. Elle servait chacun des Avengers et connaissait leur goût jusqu'au bout des circuits. Sa personnalité avait été programmée pour être sympathique et serviable, mais le temps avait aussi fait d'elle une IA plutôt possessive et zélée.

La porte coulissa derrière Tony, et Sam fit son apparition.

« Bonjour Sam ! Se réjouit Emma. Chocolat chaud ?

\- Pas de refus ! »

Tony tourna enfin la tête pour aviser le nouvel arrivant. Cela lui faisait à présent bizarre d'en savoir autant à son sujet alors qu'il ne lui avait parlé, au final, que très peu. Par exemple l'ingénieur savait à présent que Sam avait servi dans l'armée avant d'être enrôlé pour le projet Falcon, une des multiples tentatives des services secrets pour rendre les hommes aussi puissants que des robots. Quelque chose lui avait été implanté dans l'oreille, le connectant à son jetpack, mais aussi à son drone, Redwing, par télépathie. Sam se servait de ses ailes et de ses bottes à réaction comme s'il était né avec, et voyait à travers les yeux du drone comme s'il s'agissait des siens propres. Cependant, même si Sam avait l'air de ne faire plus qu'un avec son équipement, il était toujours humain.

« Déjà debout, déclara Tony, faussement étonné.

\- Toujours pas endormi, rétorqua Sam.

\- _Touché,_ »répliqua cette fois l'ingénieur en français.

* * *

Fury n'était pas du tout le seul à se plaindre de Tony Stark. Loin s'en fallait.

L'ingénieur avait tôt fait d'apporter le chaos en plein cœur du SHIELD, en grande partie parce qu'il arrivait à déjouer totalement leur système informatique, et ce avec une facilité déconcertante. Quand l'agent Barnes lui avait demandé des comptes, il avait dit faire ça « pour rire ». Quand Romanoff avait pris le relais, il n'avait plus du tout eu envie de rire.

Pourtant, Tony n'en démordait pas. Il lui était donc souvent arrivé de mettre de la musique à plein volume dans des bureaux de réunions, de déprogrammer ou de trafiquer des appareils de toute sortes, d'envoyer des photos sur tous les ordinateurs du personnel ou de bidouiller des présentations.

Enfin, il se jouait cruellement de toutes formes d'autorité. Qu'il s'agisse du Cap, de la Veuve Noire qui avait pourtant manqué de le frapper plusieurs fois, de Fury, ou bien des agents Hill et Coulson qui lui servaient de bras droit et gauche, il se contentait de répondre par boutades et par railleries.

C'était à cause de cette malice qu'il s'entendait sournoisement bien avec Loki Laufeyson, le frère de Thor. Ceux-ci ne partageaient aucun lien de sang mais se proclamaient comme faisant parti de la même famille. Ils avaient grandi dans le même orphelinat, en Norvège, et étaient devenus si proches que même le chaos dans laquelle l'humanité avait sombrée ne les avait pas séparés. De péripétie en péripétie, d'années en années et de conquête en conquête, ils avaient grandi dans un climat de guerre où ils avaient fini par se soulever contre les robots qu'ils avaient appris à combattre à l'âge de douze ans à peine. Ayant développé des talents particuliers, ils avaient rapidement été repérés et formés par le SHIELD.

Si Thor avait hérité du prototype d'un marteau générateur d'électricité, Loki avait été plus capricieux. Il était friand de nouveaux gadgets, à tel point qu'il se plaisait parfois à en mettre au point lui-même, ou les concevaient avant de passer une commande au SHIELD. Sa dernière lubie était un grand bâton de métal doré au-bout duquel se trouvait une petite batterie bleue. Il devait au moins égaler en puissance le marteau de Thor et se voyait affublé d'un grand potentiel de destruction. Il y avait cependant encore énormément de choses à mettre au point, ce qui avait été, bien entendu, un défi pour Tony -qui s'était imposé de lui-même dans la création et l'amélioration de l'arme. Par ailleurs, Loki était persuadé que le réacteur implanté dans le thorax de Stark pouvait lui aussi être amélioré, et l'ingénieur partageait son avis.

Officiellement donc, Tony et Loki s'occupaient de la nouvelle arme de l'Avenger brun et du réacteur de l'ingénieur. Officieusement, ils faisaient pleurer les nouvelles recrues. Jim n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de donner l'ensemble de sa discographie à Jarvis qui était bien entendu complice de son créateur, y compris dans ses frasques les plus enfantines. Ainsi donc, les deux bruns, avec l'assistance de l'IA de l'ingénieur, avaient trafiqués le gymnase des nouvelles recrues. Ce qui voulait dire détraquer les cyborgs d'entraînement et les hologrammes, qui dansaient maintenant au rythme de « Crescendolls » des Daft Punk – un choix personnel de Jim-.

Les nouvelles recrues avaient commencé à s'agiter, leurs entraîneurs s'étaient arrachés les cheveux, tandis que derrière leurs écrans, Tony et Loki se fendaient la poire, allant jusqu'à pleurer de rire à s'en tenir les côtes.

« Crescendolls » finit par leur entrer dans la tête, si bien qu'elle les accompagna tout le reste de la journée. Natasha y eu eu droit alors qu'elle vint demander à Stark de réparer son bras endommagé par un Ultron de niveau dix.

La « Veuve Noire » n'était pas la seule à venir voir le nouveau venu à la Section Spéciale pour un problème technique. Œil-de-Faucon, le Faucon, le Soldat de l'Hiver et tous les autres, même s'ils en avaient moins besoin, avaient compris que le Stark était réellement une pointure au niveau technologique et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin ni de faire appel aux IA ou aux services de réparations humains du SHIELD. Banner, Loki et d'autres comme Jane Foster ou le docteur Erik Selvig étaient des pointures dans leur domaine mais il s'agissait plus de science biologique et de physique quantique que de technologie pure.

Les Avengers avaient donc eu du mal à se l'avouer mais force était de constater Stark était un génie dans sa partie. L'acuité visuelle de Clint avait été augmentée, de même que la force du bras métallique de Barnes –qui avait refusé que Stark fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre malgré ses supplications-. Les ailes, le drone et le jetpack de Sam n'avaient bien entendu pas échappé à la règle.

En soulevant la peau du bras de Natasha pour dévoiler les circuits qui la constituaient, Stark fit la moue. Quand il examinait les cyborgs, qui faisaient plus confiance aux IA qu'aux humains pour leurs réparations, il trouvait toujours quelque chose d'étrange dans les circuits et la mécanique. Il savait qu'il s'agissait là de cyborg de combats mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, dans un coin de son esprit, si leurs circuits n'étaient pas sabotés.

« Il y a quelques pièces que je vais devoir changer, annonça sobrement le Stark. Cet Ultron devait vous trouver à son goût vu la manière dont il vous a mâchée. »

Natasha grogna en guise de réponse et rabattit sa peau sur son bras. Elle hocha la tête et ressortit. Loki ordonna à Jarvis de remettre la musique et les Daft Punk repartirent de plus belle, tandis que dans le laboratoire, on clamait à tout va des « Party Hard ! ».

* * *

Le lendemain, au milieu de l'après-midi, Erik Selvig, qui avait, grâce à Banner, accès à la Section avec sa pupille Jane et l'assistante de cette dernière, Darcy, les trouva en train d'essayer un skate à réacteur dans le laboratoire. Certes, la planche était assez large pour les accueillir tous les deux mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était avant tout prévu pour une seule personne. Et les deux bruns n'avaient pas ressenti l'envie d'équiper la planche d'étriers pour y glisser leurs pieds. Ils avaient préféré se mettre dessus à genoux, de s'y accrocher et de laisser faire la science.

Erik Selvig décida de quitter le bureau avant que l'un des deux ne le voie et ne décide de lui foncer dedans. Sauf que Loki le vit. Évidemment.

* * *

Steve tournait en rond derrière son bureau, dans sa chaise flottante. Il appréciait les périodes d'accalmie. Celles où le soleil entrait dans son bureau, ses rayons passant à travers l'aquarium holographique et teintant le sol de bleu, donnant au lieu une atmosphère ouatée, apaisante et rassurante. Et puis, on ne savait pas combien de temps l'accalmie pouvait durer. Elles étaient juste courtes. Trop courtes. D'ici peut-être une heure, on l'appellerait à cause d'une attaque aérienne, de l'explosion d'un pan de mur ou peut-être même pire. Les missions de routine étaient inquiétantes mais il y avait toujours plus de peur que de mal. Alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, quelque fois, que le pire resterait à venir, qu'un jour, la roue tournerait, qu'ils seraient impuissants et que l'humanité sombrerait. Définitivement.

Finalement, le Capitaine décida d'abandonner ses pensées noires en se tournant vers son bureau immaculé. Il tendit la main, un trou circulaire s'ouvrit sous elle et un stylo lui atterrit dans les mains. Il tapa quelque chose sur l'écran de commande de son bureau avant que celui-ci ne devienne blanc, cachant les icônes et le poste de commande. D'un geste expert, Steve commença à tracer quelques traits sombres sur le plan de travail. Il commença par quelques traits grossiers rendus plus doux par l'habitude, avant de se pencher en avant, sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour donner véritablement forme à l'image qui s'était imposée dans sa tête. Et quand il eut fini, il se redressa, tritura les commandes sur le côté, faisant apparaître à sa gauche le vinyle holographique que lui avait fait Jim. Il lança l'album que l'IA avait trouvé pour lui. Un son de guitare paisible se fit entendre, alors que sa main s'affairait avec dextérité sur les détails de son dessin.

Au départ, Steve n'était pas censé finir à l'armée. Il avait développé une passion pour l'art même si celui-ci tombait en désuétude face aux difficultés croissantes de l'humanité. Mais le dessin l'avait aidé, accompagné, quand Bucky s'était engagé et l'avait abandonné son sort, quand le jeune et frêle Rogers il s'était retrouvé dans la spirale infernale de la guerre avant d'être absorbé par le SHIELD, puis quand il était devenu lui-même une machine de guerre, quand il allait sur le terrain… Toujours, avant ou après, le dessin l'aidait. C'était tout ce que le soldat avait pour s'exprimer. Bien sûr, il pouvait parler, aux humains, aux cyborgs, aux IA, mais ça ne l'aidait plus. Et il ne voulait plus parler des mêmes choses, parce qu'il sentait la lassitude dans leurs regards, il entendait leurs soupirs retenus. Le stylo, lui, ne se plaignait jamais de retracer le même visage.

« _I'm a Brooklyn Baby… I'm a Brooklyn Baby_. »

Brooklyn. Le cœur de Steve se serra et il plissa les lèvres. Brooklyn. Le quartier dont étaient originaires sa famille. Celle de Bucky. Et celle de Peggy aussi.

Peggy à qui il tentait de redonner vie à travers son dessin. C'était bien elle, son visage anguleux, ses yeux sombres en amande, ses lèvres peintes, ses boucles qui caressaient le côté droit de son visage.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il finissait, le dessin s'animait sur le bureau. Peggy lui souriait alors qu'une brise imaginaire passait dans ses cheveux. Le son de la guitare et la voix de la chanteuse s'y confondaient si bien qu'on aurait dit qu'elle y était, que c'était ce chant qui jetait ce vent sur ses mèches ondulées. Peggy leva les bras et passa ses mains derrière sa tête pour finalement attacher ses boucles brunes, le regard rêveur, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Steve. Les yeux de ce dernier s'embuèrent.

« _I've got feathers in my hair_ … »

La porte s'ouvrit, électrisant tout le corps de Steve. Dans un réflexe acquis par le temps, il effaça le dessin numérique d'un geste du bras droit en essuyant rapidement ses yeux de la main gauche. Quand Stark entra en le pointant du doigt, il trouva un Captain flambant neuf.

« Vous êtes américain ! »

L'ingénieur fila jusqu'à son bureau comme un missile à tête chercheuse. Steve fronça ses sourcils et croisa les mains sur la table, comme s'il recevait quelqu'un d'important. Puis, quand l'invective du brun atteint ses oreilles, il soupira franchement.

« Vous êtes surpris, j'imagine ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Américain ! Répéta un Stark hilare. Les grands perdants du monde ! »

Steve soupira de nouveau. La réputation des États-Unis avait en effet eu droit au plus beau retour de bâton qui pouvait être depuis que le pays avait été attaqué puis vaincu par les robots. De conquérants, ils étaient passés à esclaves, et l'ensemble des réfugiés s'était vu raillé. On les avait traités d'étrangers, de profiteurs quand ils avaient fuis les attaques. Dans les Métropoles, on leur avait dit qu'ils venaient voler le travail des honnêtes gens, qu'ils empiétaient sur les espaces vitaux des autres.

Tous les civils américains réfugiés étaient devenus responsables de la victoire des Ultrons. On ne les acceptait plus dans les écoles, on les agressait dans les rues, on refusait de les servir dans les boutiques et les boulangeries, certains mariages avaient même été annulés. Mais cela faisait bien des décennies à présent et Steve avait assez enduré ces railleries dans des lieux où les humains s'entassaient les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure de l'avancée des robots, ballotté en plus par le regret de ses parents qui ne pensaient qu'à leur bonne vieille Amérique. Ils ne l'avaient pas connu, mais l'Amérique avait été, selon ce qu'ils avaient entendu, une terre de rêve. Une terre où toutes les ambitions prenaient vie. Même l'ambition du créateur d'Ultron. De camp de réfugiés en camp de réfugié, tandis que toute l'humanité migrait vers les Métropoles, les Américains n'étaient restés qu'entre eux, et ça avait été la même chose une fois qu'ils s'étaient établis à Tokyo, et que Steve était né. Même si le bidonville américain était certainement un des pires de la Métropoles. Comme le dessin, Steve décida de balayer ces souvenirs d'un revers de la main et s'intéressa de nouveau à Stark, qui allait faire une crise d'incontinence s'il continuait à rire de la sorte.

« C'est vrai que vous êtes un pur japonais, argua-t-il.

\- Allemand d'origine, rectifia l'ingénieur. Stark, c'est germanique. Banner est anglais. Thor et Loki sont norvégiens. Sam vient du Sénégal. Les cyborgs…Bah ce sont des cyborgs, mais je me suis laissé dire que Romanoff était Russe et Barton, canadien. Mais vous… Vous êtes _américain_ ! Et Barnes aussi ! »

Il tapa dans ses mains et se retint de rire, bien que la mine complètement blasée du Captain ne l'aide pas du tout. Heureusement pour le blond, ce fut la chanteuse de Jim qui vint à son secours, car ses paroles se glissèrent dans ce petit moment de silence que l'ingénieur leur avait accordé.

« _I think we're like fire and water… I think we're like the land and sea…_

\- Ça sonne comme quelque chose de vieux, s'étonna Tony en haussant les sourcils et regardant le plafond, réflexe que tout un chacun avait quand ils imaginaient la source de la voix des IA.

\- Cadeau de Jim, répondit platement Steve en ouvrant un dossier dans son bureau numérique. Il vous a dit que j'ai un goût pour les vieilleries.

 _\- Lana Del Rey, pour être plus précis. L'album dont est tirée cette chanson se nommait Ultraviolence. »_

Steve bondit sur ses pieds et quitta presque immédiatement son siège, les yeux ronds, comme frappé par la foudre. Il se mit à regarder partout autour de lui d'un air inquiet.

« Nom de nom mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?! S'écria-t-il.

\- Mon intelligence artificielle personnelle, l'éclaira un Stark aux bras croisés qui enregistrait cette réaction virile dans sa mémoire. J'ai nommé Jarvis. J'ai réussi à la restaurer grâce à mon serveur en jouant avec les cadeaux du SHIELD. »

Le Captain lui jeta un regard noir. Il avait foncièrement refusé la présence de la moindre IA dans son bureau et ce n'était pas pour rien. Il n'aimait pas être assisté ou discuter avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui n'avait pas de visage, d'esprit ou d'âme. Steve avait grandi avec l'idée indéfectible que la technologie allait beaucoup trop loin pour les humains et le traumatisme causé par l'attaque des robots à New-York ne l'aidait pas du tout. Alors s'il pouvait se tenir éloigné, au moins dans son bureau et ses appartements, des intelligences artificielles, il ne disait pas non.

« _You're up I'm down, you're blind I see…_

\- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de vos _petits jeux_ , répéta alors le Captain qui se sentait d'endosser de nouveau son rôle d'instituteur sévère. Et je croyais vous avoir demandé d'arrêter. »

Au fond, il se moquait bien de ce que faisait Stark. Il y avait même des moments où Steve se moquait de ce qui se passait dans la Section Spéciale. Il considérait tous ses membres comme ses amis mais il était partagé entre son attachement, sa loyauté pour eux et sa répulsion envers le SHIELD. Mais le SHIELD lui avait donné le moyen de combattre les robots, alors au fond, c'était un mal pour un bien. Tout, dans la vie de Steve, se résumait à cela. Des maux pour des biens.

Stark remarqua que quelque chose tourmentait le Captain. De toute la Section, c'était celui avec lequel il avait le moins de dialogue et d'affinités. Il plaisantait avec Loki, riait avec Sam, arrivait à s'entendre avec Bucky, s'adonnait à des recherches avec Banner, Foster ou Selvig, voire même les trois, mangeait avec Thor et conversait même avec les cyborg Natasha et Clint.

Mais le Captain restait désespérément inaccessible. Il n'était avec les autres qu'en cas de nécessité, mais sinon, il vivait reclus, slalomant entre ses appartements, les salles d'entraînement et son bureau. Bucky lui tenait très souvent compagnie mais rien ne l'empêchait d'être sociable. Alors qu'on aurait dit que le Captain fuyait le reste de la Section, tous le tenaient en respect, l'avait en haute estime, parce qu'il était droit, juste, il était leur ciment et leur leader. Pourtant plus le temps passait et plus il s'enfermait dans ses mystères et fermait la porte à ses coéquipiers.

Et ça, Tony l'avait remarqué. Il devait avouer que rien que visuellement, le Cap était une personne qui lui inspirait une certaine antipathie. Antipathie n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix de mot, mais il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de magnétique, mais qui n'était pas foncièrement positif.

Cependant, Stark était quelqu'un qui aimait avoir des réponses. Et les raisons de l'emmurement de Rogers demeuraient si opaques que si au début, il n'y prêtait aucune attention, il avait fini par se pencher sur son cas. C'était regardant sur ses fichiers personnels qu'il avait appris que ses grands-parents étaient de New York et que ses parents avaient déambulé de ville éphémère en ville éphémère pour arriver jusqu'à Tokyo presque clandestinement avec d'autres réfugiés américains. Alors il avait couru dans ce bureau sans consulter le reste.

« _But I'm free… I'm free…_

\- Je sais pas ce que vous avez, déclara-t-il en se grattant le bouc. Mais vous vous comportez comme quelqu'un qui cache quelque chose. Vous fuyez quelque chose.

\- Je croyais être le genre de personne à foncer dans le tas, pouffa Rogers en lui tournant le dos.

\- Comme si vous ne connaissiez pas le concept de fuite en avant. »

Le Captain se raidit et ses poings se serrèrent presque malgré lui. Tony comprit immédiatement qu'il avait fait mouche. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui alors que la chanteuse entamait son dernier refrain.

 _« And my boyfriend is in the band. He plays guitar while I'm sing Lou Reed._ _I've got feathers in my head…_

\- Je ne cache rien, soupira Steve qui détestait parler en même temps que la musique. Ou en tout cas, tout le monde cache quelque chose ici. »

Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire et surtout pas Anthony Stark. Après tout, il faisait des pieds et des mains pour que ses recherches restent secrètes même s'ils les stockaient dans les fichiers du SHIELD. Banner avait un secret énorme et vert. Thor et Loki avaient voyagé seuls dès qu'ils avaient quitté leur orphelinat d'Oslo. Natasha et Clint étaient des cyborgs. Bucky et Sam avaient vu, à l'armée, des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû voir et subit des sévices qu'ils n'auraient pas dû subir. Dans la Section Spéciale des Avengers, il n'y avait pas une personne qui n'ait pas de sang sur les mains ou de conscience tourmentée, les deux allants souvent de pair.

Alors pourquoi Stark s'en prenait-il à lui _personnellement_ ?

« En effet, approuva l'ingénieur. Mais ils n'essayent pas de vivre avec. Vous, vous voulez vous en débarrasser. L'expulser. Alors je veux savoir ce que c'est. Je veux savoir ce que vous êtes. »

Steve serra les dents.

« _I'm a Brooklyn Baby…I'm a Brooklyn Baby…_ »

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce petit bout tout plein d'informations plus qu'autre chose, mais qui permet le lancement de l'histoire selon mon point de vue. Mais qu'importe, étant donné que c'est votre point de vue qui importe là-dedans, et qu'il me tarde de le connaître même s'il est négatif ! A vos reviews et au mois prochain !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : K+.**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Possibilité de quelques autres sous-entendu ou en background.**

 **Note : Il y a pire qu'oublier le dernier week-end du mois, il y a s'en rendre compte la veille de la rentrée alors qu'on veut dormir. Mais j'ai essayé de rattraper ma bourde, et je vous offre donc en catastrophe ce troisième chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Note II** **: Je suis absolument ravie que Jim ait eu autant de succès lors du précédent chapitre ! ça ne sert à rien, mais je tenais à le dire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Just don't give up, I'm workin it out_

 _Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
_

 _Adam Lambert – Whataya Want From Me_

 **Chapitre III - Tes Ennemis Sont Nos Ennemis**

Les Avengers formaient une équipe bien plus grande qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle était en fait composée de deux sortes membres : les « permanents », qui tentaient de rester autant que faire se pouvait dans une même Métropole, et les « mobiles », qui se baladaient de ville en ville comme des abeilles de ruche en ruche, au gré de leurs envies et des besoins du SHIELD -même si leurs envies avaient tendance à primer. Et ces derniers étaient grandement majoritaires : Hawkeye, Thor, Loki, et le Hulk, entre autre, avec d'autres tels que « Scarlet Witch » ou « Quicksilver ».

La ville de Tokyo, plus grande Métropole de toutes, comptait parmi ses gardiens permanents le Cap, Black Widow, Winter Soldier et Falcon. Tous les quatre formaient la plus grande équipe permanente des Trois Métropoles. À Séoul, qui occupait la seconde place, siégeaient constamment « Ant-Man » et « Wasp », un couple marié qui procédait à de fréquentes expériences sur des insectes –ce qui leur avait coûté. Quant à Manille, la troisième Métropole, elle bénéficiait de la protection du « Docteur Strange » et de « Black Panther », qui laissaient planer énormément de doutes sur leurs personnes.

Cependant, le QG de Tokyo restait le plus important du SHIELD. C'était toujours ici que l'on avait le plus de chance de croiser le plus de membres de la Section Spéciale, ce qui se vérifiait encore : en plus des quatre permanents se trouvaient en ces lieux Hawkeye, Thor, Loki et Banner.

Enfin, autre chose : quelque soit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, membres mobiles ou permanents, chacun des Avengers considérait Steve Rogers comme leur leader incontestable et incontesté. D'une grande humanité et d'une droiture exemplaire malgré sa froideur apparente, il faisait avancer la Section Spéciale avec une main de fer enveloppée dans un gant de velours, sans pour autant abuser de ce pouvoir. Il ne considérait pas ses coéquipiers comme des suivants, mais bel et bien comme des égaux. Et surtout, son courage n'avait d'égale que sa loyauté. Un de ses coéquipiers pouvait se retrouver dans n'importe quelle situation, il rappliquait au galop.

D'ailleurs, c'était quelque chose que Tony Stark avait très rapidement intégré.

« Dites, je me demandais… Je peux vous appeler Captain America ? »

L'imposante poitrine de Steve se gonfla davantage lorsqu'il prit une grande inspiration pour lâcher un soupir qui aurait pu faire bouger les meubles. Stark était allongé sur une chaise longue, sous un générateur de champ quantique qui retransmettait son hologramme au-dessus de lui. Il allait de soi qu'il l'avait appelé pour rien. Le sourire qui reliait ses deux oreilles était un indice aussi révélateur que sa question idiote. Une petite partie du Capitaine Rogers n'était pas surprise et se demandait même pourquoi il avait quitté son bureau presque en courant quand il avait reçu l'appel de Stark, qui le méprisait cordialement.

Les yeux du Cap, d'abord inquisiteurs, glissèrent du visage de jusqu'au réacteur entre les pectoraux. Voir le métal liquide dans la poitrine de l'ingénieur lui donna froid dans le dos. Ses yeux triplèrent de volume en observant le métal, censé être immobile. Il vibrait constamment et s'éloignait par intermittence.

« Bon Dieu Stark mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- J'améliore un peu ma prothèse… Répondit sereinement l'ingénieur en haussant les épaules. Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour le docteur Banner, il a fait un travail d'ours. »

Il grogna. En fait, ce n'était pas tant Banner, mais ceux qu'il avait engagés. Lui n'avait fait que soumettre l'idée car il se savait incapable de réussir seul et les ingénieurs du SHIELD n'étaient pas tous des génies. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas _lui_. Ils n'étaient pas Tony Stark. Alors ce n'était pas parfait. Cela allait de soi.

« Je trouve ça très bien, rétorqua le Captain, sourcils froncés.

\- Vous voulez échanger ? » pouffa l'ingénieur en le toisant.

Steve croisa les bras et se contenta de garder le silence. Les yeux sombres de Stark ne le lâchèrent pas pour autant. Il le scruta de haut en bas, comme intrigué, puis fronça les sourcils en se grattant le bouc. Si au début, le Cap faisait comme s'il ne voyait pas que l'ingénieur le scrutait, pour ne pas dire le sondait, il finit par se lasser de ce petit jeu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta-t-il en soupirant de nouveau.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous touchiez en dessin, répondit le brun avec désinvolture, j'en ai donc déduit que vous aviez les mains délicates. »

Les sourcils de Steve se froncèrent derechef et Tony haussa les épaules, avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Le Capitaine obtempéra presque malgré lui. Il coula un regard à sa montre et, voyant que personne n'essayait ou n'avait essayé de le contacter, il en conclut qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Arrivé au niveau de l'ingénieur allongé il se pencha au-dessus de lui, intrigué. Stark avait retiré son chandail, détail auquel le soldat n'avait porté aucune attention, mais de fait, il avait dévissé le couvercle de son réacteur, laissant apparaître le creux béant au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Il faut que vous… commença Tony. Que vous rentriez votre main là-dedans, pour retirer les quelques fils en trop et rétablir la connexion avec l'embout en cuivre. »

A la fois incrédule et réticent, Steve se lança. Il déglutit, retira ses gants qui atterrirent à ses pieds et plongea sa main droite dans le réacteur. Il voulut se pencher en avant pour regarder ce qu'il faisait mais en sentant un liquide froid sur le bout de ses doigts, il ne retint pas une grimace et détourna le regard. Sa boisson nutritive fit quelques tours dans son estomac alors qu'il sentait les fameux fils, mais il les attrapa et les tira vers le haut, avec la même répugnance que ceux qui doivent retirer les cheveux embourbés dans les conduits de douche. Ce que Stark remarqua très vite.

« Cap, ça va ? grogna-t-il.

\- C'est dégoûtant. » répondit sobrement le Capitaine en jetant les fils gluants sur la petite tablette à côté de la chaise longue.

Il voulut s'essuyer les mains, mais pas sur son pantalon. Pourquoi Stark l'avait-il appelé, franchement ? Il était évident que c'était pour une broutille et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de solliciter son aide à la base. Il aurait pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre, le SHIELD était loin d'être en sous-effectifs et les membres de la Section Spéciale étaient tous quelque part dans l'étage. Il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Puis, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le faire lui-même ?

« Ah carrément, pouffa le brun. Je suis dégoûtant donc ?

\- Non, non, soupira le Capitaine. Je parle de votre chose, là…

\- Oui, de cette chose qui fait partie de moi, compléta l'ingénieur.

\- Tony, entama Steve, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et vous le savez.

\- Non, ça va. Fichez-moi le camp. »

Tony ne s'était pas attendu à réagir ainsi. Mais sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi, la remarque du Capitaine Rogers l'avait piqué au vif. Certes, il pouvait s'en sortir seule mais caché sous la couche d'insolence habituelle, il y avait un véritable appel à l'aide. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas qu'en faire. Comme si l'opinion de Rogers sur lui importait. Ce qui était ridicule. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas que le Capitaine de la Section Spéciale le considère comme autre chose qu'un gamin horripilant. Il ne l'avait pas appelé par besoin, Banner et Loki étaient là. Il l'avait appelé pour l'agacer, et il avait réussi. Le fait que Rogers soit rebuté alors qu'il était –littéralement- presque à nu était totalement inconsistant. Non, il n'était pas blessé.

Il avait juste un trou dans la poitrine.

L'ordre avait été sec et abrupt, sans détour. Steve se sentit presque électrocuté. Plus personne n'osait lui parler sur ce ton, pas même Bucky. Le soldat eut l'impression de se prendre une chape de plomb en plein visage. Un Ultron de niveau douze ne lui aurait pas coupé le souffle ainsi. Il serra momentanément les dents et faillit tourner les talons. Mais c'était sans compter sur les fines raies rouges qui remontaient le long du cou de Stark depuis qu'il avait retiré –les avaient-ils retirés ou arrachés ?- ces fils « en trop ». En regardant le générateur de champ cantique, Steve vit le métal passer par les veines de l'ingénieur. A tous les coups, elles allaient les boucher, voire même les faire éclater.

Il ne retint pas un juron et regarda Tony, qui avait jeté ses yeux dans la direction opposée pour ne pas endurer sa vue jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce. Le Captain secoua la tête. Celui-là, il avait vraiment le don de se mettre dans des situations impossibles. C'était une maladie. Comment comptait-il se débrouiller maintenant ?

« Je vous ai demandé de partir il me semble, soupira Stark.

\- Trop drôle, répliqua Steve. Arrêtez de bouger. »

Il revint jusqu'à la chaise longue alors que Tony tournait la tête vers lui. D'une main, il immobilisa l'ingénieur, de l'autre, il retourna au fond du réacteur. La connexion avec l'embout en cuivre, donc.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient utilisé du cuivre pour le maintenir en vie », se dit le Captain.

Avant même que Stark ne fasse appel à ses compétences en sarcasme pour lui dire quelque chose, la connexion était rétablie. Le métal rejoignit immédiatement le réacteur et libéra les veines de l'ingénieur. Tous les mots de celui-ci moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'il inspirait brusquement.

Steve s'était demandé pourquoi il quittait toujours son bureau à toute vitesse, y compris lorsqu'il savait que cela représenterait une perte de temps, dès lors que quelqu'un l'appelait. La réponse s'était imposée immédiatement. Parce qu'il se libérait. Il pensait à autre chose, il focalisait son attention ailleurs que ses erreurs et ses péchés, il se montrait utile et pouvait aider son prochain.

Il se détestait d'avoir fait de toute la Section Spéciale son œuvre de charité pour racheter sa conscience en si mauvais état. Après un simple mot, il quitta le bureau de Stark. Celui-ci resta coi durant un long moment quand il se rendit compte que le Captain lui avait demandé pardon.

Puis, il sourit, oubliant les sentiments négatifs qui s'étaient emparés de lui quelques temps auparavant. Le mystère s'épaississait.

* * *

Tony retrouva Banner dans le laboratoire. Celui-ci analysait scrupuleusement ses analyses ainsi que les nombreux calculs destinés à trouver le bon algorithme pour dupliquer le métal. Une ride barrait son front et sa bouche était tordue en une moue interrogative, ce qui interpella immédiatement Stark.

« Il y a énormément d'erreurs dans tes calculs. Et ça a pourri ton algorithme à la moelle. »

Il se retint même de dire qu'avec de telles monstruosités, ce n'était pas étonnant que tout ait fini par sauter. Tony l'avait en effet gratifié d'un regard assez outré pour ne pas le pousser à aller plus loin. Pour prouver ses dires, le docteur renvoya l'écran holographique vers l'ingénieur. Ce sur quoi, ce dernier le scruta.

Banner se moquait de lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il se souvenait avec exactitude de son algorithme, il n'y avait pas de fautes, il était bien trop doué pour faire des fautes, bon sang ! Cependant il ne tarda pas à remarquer que Bruce avait raison. Les calculs étaient truffés d'erreurs de collégiens.

« Mes statistiques… souffla Tony. Ce n'était pas… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait pris ses calculs pour en changer quelques chiffres de manière aléatoire. L'ingénieur frissonna. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Il y avait des moments où la solution la plus simple était la meilleure. Surtout dans le domaine des sciences.

Il leva les yeux vers Bruce. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, peinait à tenir en place, les mains les poches, lèvres mordues, les yeux roulant dans toute la pièce. Stark se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Mes recherches ont été trafiquées. »

Le docteur Banner posa de nouveau ses yeux sur lui, cette fois-ci tant surpris qu'il se pétrifia sur place. Tony passa ses mains sur son visage et se mit à secouer la tête, soudain dans un déni total. On avait trafiqué ses calculs. Toute la suite de chiffres qui s'affichait devant lui avait été faussée, de manière totalement hasardeuse qui plus était. Et lui, si fier de lui, fort de ses capacités, toute en confiance, s'était contenté d'envoyer l'algorithme dans ce qui aurait dû être un duplicateur sans même vérifier quoi que ce soit. L'ingénieur se sentit prit entre deux feux. L'idée que finalement, il n'était pas si coupable que ça et l'idée qu'il était malgré tout fautif.

« Banner ? »

Bruce haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Tony tout en lâchant une onomatopée manifeste d'attention. Un sourire sarcastique venait de fendre le visage de Tony Stark. Pourtant, ce sourire ne pouvait masquer le fait qu'il semblait avoir pris dix ans de plus en à peine dix secondes.

« Je propose de redéfinir l'algorithme. Si mon expérience a foiré, c'est parce qu'on a faussé mes calculs. Alors, dès qu'on aura remis tout ça en place, on sera de nouveau aptes à dupliquer du métal. »

Ce fut le moment que choisi la monstre de Bruce pour se mettre à clignoter. « _Assemble_ !», tonna la voix de Steve Rogers. Mais comme à chaque fois, Banner rejeta l'information. Tony fut le seul à sortir du laboratoire, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment été appelé. Quand il arriva dans le vaisseau, une musique ouatée mais assez synthétique pour appartenir aux années 1980 se faisait entendre. Encore une fantaisie de Jim, à n'en point douter.

« _Oh mais vous êtes pas drôles !_ couinait l'intelligence artificielle de sa voix juvénile quand Tony passa les portes. _J'avais mis des ballons juste pour vous, pour vous faire la fête ! Bah prenez ça !_ »

Sous les yeux effarés de Tony Stark, des ballons de baudruche remplis d'hélium se mirent à voler dans tout le vaisseau, se jetant sur les membres de la Section Spéciale qui se couvrirent la tête, indifférents, agacés ou hilares. Bleus, rouges, oranges, roses, jaunes, verts, violets, il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, qui virevoltaient en tous sens, pendant que l'IA chantait à tue-tête « 99 Luftballons ». Banner ayant prévenu les membres de la Section que Tony était en chemin, personne ne fut réellement surpris de le voir arriver, et dès lors qu'il eut bouclé sa ceinture, ils s'envolèrent.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? s'enquit platement Tony, qui n'avait aucunement l'idée de participer aux festivités excepté en tant que spectateur.

\- Un bon gratin d'Arsenals, répondit Clint en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- _Au fait Tony_ , s'exclama Jim en faisant sursauter Steve et Bucky, _j'ai un truc pour toi ! C'est vintage mais je suis sûr que tu vas adorer !_ »

Bucky grogna dans sa barbe de trois jours, Steve secoua la tête, Natasha roula des yeux, Clint pouffa, Sam se pinça l'arête du nez sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire et Thor et Loki échangèrent un regard consterné. Un riff de guitare électrique raisonna, les faisant de nouveau tressaillir. La mélodie initiale fut rapidement suivie d'un rythme régulier à la batterie. Puis une voix écorchée et aiguë les attaqua auditivement :

« _Livin' easy! Livin' free ! Season ticket on a one day ride !_ »

Clint et Natasha grimacèrent, Bucky noya son visage dans ses mains tandis que Steve regardait partout autour de lui d'un air terriblement alerté. Loki ricana en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, Thor s'accrocha à son marteau tandis que Sam levait les yeux au plafond.

Tony tapa dans ses mains et s'exclama :

« _J'adore ! Jarvis, télécharge moi tout ça!_ »

Sept paires d'yeux ronds se tournèrent vers lui et Tony leur servit un immense éclat de rire tandis que la voix vive du chanteur hurlait « _I'm on the highway to hell !_ ». L'étrange joie qu'il semblait ressentir à l'entente de cette musique tout aussi étrange les laissa pantois. Stark se laissa reprendre au jeu et tapa dans ses mains en secouant la tête dans tous les sens.

« _Ah, les jeunes,_ soupira Jarvis. »

Les visages déformés de tous les membres de la Section Spéciale furent beaucoup plus éloquente que tous les mots qui auraient pu leur passer par la tête.

« _Les jeunes,_ répéta Jim. _C'est plus vieux que toi, Jar Jar Bings._

\- _Je vous demande pardon ?_ » Rétorqua Jarvis qui soit, n'avait pas compris la référence, soit était réellement indigné par les propos de l'IA du vaisseau.

* * *

L'est du mur avait été sécurisé en à peine trois heures. Trois légions d'Arsenals défaites par sept agents. Comme à son habitude, Tony avait assisté à la scène en spectateur, en gobant des « fruits secs », le tout sur fond d'AC/DC –le fameux groupe vintage- tout en ignorant Jim et Jarvis qui se chamaillaient pour il ne savait quelle raison. La mission avait été rapide et les blessures, très peu nombreuses. Clint déplorait la perte de son arc intégré à son bras et titillait les fils du bout du doigt, tandis que Tony l'examinait pour voir ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'arranger. Les dagues de Loki s'étaient émoussées, mais il préférait s'occuper –en rechignant- du nez de Thor, cassé pour la quatorzième fois depuis son entrée au SHIELD. Bucky désinfectait l'arcade sourcilière de Steve qui dégoulinait encore, et Natasha suturait l'épaule de Sam, qui vérifiait les circuits de Redwing. Chacun était donc au petit soin pour les autres, et la Veuve Noire et le Faucon essayèrent de mettre au point une sorte de débriefing à l'oral. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les montres de la Section Spéciale retentirent. C'était le « A » blanc qui clignotait. Steve décrocha. Un écran holographique se déploya, dévoilant à tous les passagers du vaisseau le visage de Banner. Celui-ci paraissait un tantinet embêté.

« Bruce, s'étonna Natasha en haussant un sourcil. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que le docteur ne réponde. Il regarda partout autour de lui avant de se frotter les yeux et de déglutir.

« _Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe,_ murmura Banner, _mais je trouves ça… étrange. Une troupe d'hommes en costumes argentés est là… Je ne sais pas d'où viennent ces types._

-Et qu'est-ce que veulent-ils ? s'enquit Thor d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire.

- _Apparemment_ , souffla Bruce après quelques instants d'hésitation, _ils viennent pour Tony…_ »

Un silence de plomb s'écrasa sur le vaisseau. Tous les membres de la Section restèrent pantois, la bouche entrouverte. Si l'on omettait l'équipe scientifique d'Erik Selvig, Fury, Maria Hill et Phil Coulson, personne n'avait accès à la Section et seuls les Avengers eux-mêmes et Fury étaient autorisés à lever des dérogations. S'il s'agissait de parfaits inconnus qui, de surcroît, avaient inquiété Banner, seul Fury pouvait les avoir laissé entrer. Restait à savoir pourquoi. Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Il n'y a pas de caméra dans la Section Spéciale, soupira-t-il. Jim, est-ce qu'on peut avoir les images de l'ascenseur ?

- _Je m'en occupe !_ clama l'IA.

\- Merci Bruce, dit Steve. On va essayer de s'occuper de ça. Et toi… Essaie de te détendre.

\- Bloque nos appartements et nos ordinateurs, ajouta Sam.

\- _Justement_ , souffla Bruce en relevant les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. _Fury leur a donné un code pour les laisser entrer dans nos appartements et nos labos._ »

Un éclat enragé passa cette fois dans toutes les prunelles. Les visages se tendirent, les mâchoires se raidirent et les sourcils se froncèrent. Une suite de regards méfiants circula dans le vaisseau, entre les ballons colorés. Tony avait la main en bâillon, assistant à la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un film. Parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis le début. Voir tout de près, mais ne pas devenir acteur.

Surtout pas.

La Section Spéciale n'avait de mérite que parce qu'elle était une prison plus distrayante que les autres. Pourtant, les événements semblaient déterminer à le pousser à se placer devant la caméra.

« _Je vais malgré tout bloquer l'accès à nos fichiers_ , confirma Bruce. _Et vous, faites vite._ »

Le visage du docteur disparut dans un crissement caractéristique.

« Jim, accélère, ordonna Steve d'une voix froide et calme. Où en sont les images ?

\- _C'est pas que je veux pas vous les transmette,_ s'exclama Jim, _mais cette peau de vache –oui tu peux te sentir visé Jarvis !- fais tout pour les récupérer avant moi !_

\- _Ces images concernent monsieur Stark,_ rétorqua Jarvis, _j'estime y avoir moi aussi un droit d'accès !_

\- Bon, les enfants, s'impatienta Clint, peu importe comment vous faites ou qui le fait, il nous faut ces images ! »

Finalement, ce fut Jarvis qui gagna le droit de diffusion, ce qui eut le don de mettre Jim dans tous ses états au point que l'IA s'en alla ronchonner dans son coin électronique. Les Avengers virent donc, sur un gigantesque écran, une dizaine d'hommes tous vêtus d'argenté, mené par un homme en noir. Malgré l'air interloqué ou énervé qu'ils affichaient, les Avengers ne reconnaissaient aucun de ces visages. Ils s'échangeaient quelques regards mais aussi des haussements d'épaules ou de sourcils. Tony tiqua.

« Jarvis, pause, ordonna-t-il. »

On aurait presque oublié qu'il était là. Pourtant l'ingénieur affichait un air alerté que personne ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Zoom sur le visage de leur meneur. »

L'IA s'exécuta. Le visage qui se révéla alors fut celui d'un homme chauve aux traits acérés, alourdis par une barbe grise tirant vers le blanc. Cette fois-ci, Tony bondit de sa chaise, les yeux ronds et brillants. Sa respiration s'accéléra soudainement, et il fit un pas en arrière, manquant de défaillir.

« Stark, dit Thor. Qui est-ce ? Vous le connaissez ?

\- C'est… C'est Obadiah Stane. Mon tuteur. »

L'ingénieur déglutit et se gratta la gorge, l'air de plus en plus angoissé.

« Eh bien, fit Loki, sourcils froncés. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je croyais qu'il était mort. »

* * *

« Ils ont fini par repartir, confirma Bruce. Mais ils reviendront. »

Un soupir à la fois soulagé et rempli d'appréhension glissa des lèvres de tous les membres de la Section Spéciale. Tony passa ses mains sur son visage avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Tous étaient rassemblés dans leur salon commun, assis dans des sofas ou des fauteuils en lévitation. Le silence était de plomb. Personne ne savait que penser de la situation.

C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé le jour où ils avaient appris que l'on allait décider du sort d'Anthony Edward Stark au tribunal. Personne ne savait que faire. Personne n'osait parler. Personne n'osait se regarder. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était ça ne dépendait pas d'eux mais qu'ils en feraient tout de même les frais.

« Et donc, soupira Bucky en se tournant vers Tony, vous avez de bonnes raisons de penser que votre tuteur vous veut du mal ?

\- Pire que bonnes, grogna sombrement Tony. Je vais devoir partir.

\- Pour aller où, rebondit immédiatement Bruce, mains dans les poches.

\- Si Fury les a laissé accéder à la Section Spéciale, même ici je ne suis pas en sécurité, déclara l'ingénieur en se levant et en se mettant à déambuler dans la pièce, ignorant la deuxième question.

\- C'est parce que vous refusez de nous faire confiance, grogna Steve, les bras croisés.

\- Bien sûr que je ne vous fais pas confiance ! Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Dans le vaste champ de ma vie intérieure, vous êtes à peine un grain de blé ! Et encore, cela sous-entendrait quelque chose de fertile. Je ne mettrais pas mon sort entre vos mains ! Je peux m'en sortir tout seul ! »

Les Avengers restèrent encore une fois silencieux, totalement déstabilisés. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Tony ainsi. Malgré son arrogance, celui-ci était très sociable et avait réussi à s'entendre avec presque tout le monde, s'intégrant avec une aisance sans précédent. Mais maintenant, même Banner, en qui il disait avoir de l'estime, et Loki, avec qui il commençait à développer une complicité certaine, semblaient soudain dénués de tout intérêt. Il jura entre ses dents et tourna les talons, les rejetant d'un simple signe de la main, et s'évapora dans le couloir, regagnant rapidement ses quartiers.

* * *

« Jarvis, concentre toutes mes recherches dans un support amovible, ordonna-t-il, ensuite efface les du serveur du SHIELD.

\- _Bien monsieur._ »

Alors que le brun, haletant, la lueur bleue du réacteur s'intensifiant dans sa poitrine, errait dans ses appartements plongés dans le noir, la porte s'ouvrit. La silhouette massive du Captain Rogers se dessina et s'engouffra dans son espace personnel.

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez tenter de m'attendrir, soupira Stark en détournant le regard.

\- Loin de là, argua Steve. Disons que j'ai été désigné pour vous ramener à la raison. »

Tony roula des yeux. Ils étaient huit, à la Section Spéciale, et c'était lui qu'on lui envoyait. Merci de prouver que je compte autant pour vous, songea-t-il, amer.

« Écoutez, soupira Steve, on peut s'occuper de ça avec vous. Votre lieu de vie est détruit, vous n'avez nulle part où aller et la police est sur votre dos.

\- Fury a laissé entrer ces hommes ici, répéta Tony. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.

\- Nous pouvons vous protéger ! répéta Steve.

\- C'est ça, ricana Tony, comme vous protégiez Peggy ? »

Ce fut comme si un séisme traversait tout le visage du Capitaine. Tout se décomposa avec une rapidité hallucinante et il eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Tony afficha un sourire mauvais et amer alors que le visage de Rogers recouvrait sa dureté habituelle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ? Grogna Steve.

\- J'ai eu mention d'une certaine Peggy Carter _Rogers_ mais je ne la vois nulle part, répondit Tony. Membre de la « Section Spéciale de Réserve », une branche disparue du SHIELD. Mais sinon une photo et une fiche superficielle, il n'y a plus rien sur elle dans _tous_ les fichiers. Vous dites que je peux vous faire confiance, alors je vous le demande : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous la protégiez, elle aussi ? »

Les yeux de glace du capitaine fondirent et se mirent à briller, soudain noyés dans l'eau. Les lèvres tremblantes malgré lui, il tentait manifestement de garder une neutralité à toute épreuve. Puis, il sourit. Un sourire triste, désabusé, amer, mais qui éclaira tout de même son expression. Il secoua la tête, sans cesser de sourire.

« Pourquoi vous me faites ce plan-là ? » articula-t-il enfin.

Les sourcils de Tony tressautèrent, manifestes de son incrédulité. Steve regarda ailleurs, puis expira longuement

« Plan ? Répéta l'ingénieur.

\- Je pense que vous l'ignorez, pouffa Steve, mais avant qu'il n'y ait l'incident dans votre labo, votre dossier avait été envoyé au SHIELD. Et il avait pour mission de vous retrouver. »

Tony sursauta, comme électrocuté, avant de rester interdit. Le sourire de Steve s'agrandissait mais ses yeux n'avaient de cesse de se remplir.

« A qui vous essayez de faire croire que vous n'avez pas de passé ? »

La voix du Capitaine manqua de peu de se briser sur les derniers mots. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses poches.

« Bon sang Stark, clama-t-il au point de faire encore sursauter l'interpellé, je travaille au SHIELD ! Je sais tout de vous ! Vous pensez que je vous laisserais dans ma section sans me renseigner ! Vous êtes un faussaire, receleur, trafiquant de métal, un criminel multi-récidiviste qui s'est échappé de vingt-six prisons ! L'homme le plus recherché de Séoul ! Votre dossier venait d'être transmis au SHIELD en tant qu'ennemi public ! Vous ai-je jamais demandé le moindre compte ?! »

Une sorte d'ombre agressive commençait s'échapper du Capitaine à la coiffure impeccable, et autant Tony se délectait du spectacle, autant il craignait pour la suite des événements.

« On allait se lancer à votre recherche quand il y a eu cette explosion métallique dans le quartier ouest. Votre dossier a été relégué au second plan et la Section Spéciale a été envoyée sur place. Là, on découvre un homme de métal et… Surprise, il s'agit d'Anthony Edward Stark. Très vite, le SHIELD se demande ce qu'il faut faire. Vous rendre à Séoul serait la meilleure option, il est vrai. Mais Fury est un aimant à profit. Il s'est dit qu'il pourrait profiter de vous, et que si vous dépendiez de lui, il vous protégerait de l'autorité même. Je l'ai tout de suite compris. Et je savais que même s'il vous relâchait ou vous gardait, s'il vous trouvait inutile ou encombrant, il vous jetterait dehors. J'ai été le seul membre de la Section Spéciale à proposer que l'on vous accueille, vous savez. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Tony de rire jaune. Il savait qu'il était dans le collimateur du SHIELD, Fury le lui avait dit lui-même. Et même s'il ignorait que c'était aussi grave, il se contenta de toiser son opposant.

« Fury voulait que j'atterrisse chez vous, grogna-t-il.

\- Il pensait qu'on arriverait à vous faire travailler et qu'il aurait le bénéfice de vos recherches, concéda le Capitaine. Si l'on oublie lui et les Avengers, presque personne ne savait où vous étiez exactement. Tout Tokyo avait pour mission de se taire, vous étiez couvert ici. Si vous sortez, vous êtes mort !

\- Allons bon, Fury a bien vu qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi, s'énerva Tony, alors il a transmis l'information à Séoul et a accepté qu'on m'arrête ! Boum ! Adieu la couverture !

\- Parce que vous croyez que c'est la première fois que nous avons à encaisser les humeurs de Nick ? »

Encore une fois, Tony resta pantois. Il n'avait jamais vu le Capitaine ainsi. Il savait qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un de droit. Mais il y avait là, devant lui, un homme qui lui avouait être capable d'enfreindre les règles pour ses convictions personnelles, même s'il se retrouvait face à une puissance supérieure, qui le dépassait complètement. Son corps était aussi paralysé que le jour du procès, où on lui avait passé ces menottes magnétiques.

Le Cap fut secoué d'un rire désabusé. Il tourna le dos à Tony, mais finit par revenir sur ses pas et fit volte-face pour regarder l'ingénieur, qui déglutit.

« Je vous ai accepté sans condition parce que je déteste que le SHIELD épie et tire les ficelles dans son coin ! On ne sait pas pourquoi Séoul est au courant, ni comment cette information est arrivée jusqu'à votre tuteur, mais si vous nous aviez laissé faire, on aurait pu tenter de vous aider ! »

* * *

« Vous voulez une blague bien drôle, » dit Clint.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui. Le cyborg était en train de taper sur l'écran holographique de sa montre toute une suite de codes qui défilait à une vitesse folle. Natasha attrapa ladite blague avant qu'il ne la dise de vive-voix :

« Les types qui sont venus avec ce fameux Obadiah, dénonça Hawkeye. Ils sont membres du SHIELD. A Séoul. »

Sur ces mots, il jeta dans l'air dix images holographiques qui représentaient les visages des dix agents. Tous étaient membres du SHIELD à des postes différents. Il n'y avait aucun lien à faire entre eux : ils n'étaient même pas aux mêmes étages de leur QG. Il y avait même une nouvelle recrue.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont un lien avec ce fameux Obadiah, demanda Sam. Où est-ce qu'ils l'accompagnaient par hasard ?

\- Obadiah a obtenu une dérogation spéciale du SHIELD. Etant donné qu'il savait que Stark était caché dans nos locaux, il a fait pression sur eux pour venir le récupérer lui-même à Tokyo et le ramener en échange, eh bien, d'autre chose, je suppose. »

Natasha opina du chef en haussant un sourcil. Les autres membres de la Section continuaient de se triturer les méninges. La situation de Tony était manifestement plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraissait. Si Steve ne parvenait pas à le convaincre de rester, c'était certainement quelque chose d'aussi gros qu'un héliporteur qui lui tomberait dessus dès qu'il mettrait le pied dehors.

« Mais Obadiah ne fait pas partie du SHIELD. Comment a-t-il obtenu cette dérogation ? S'étonna Banner.

\- Et s'il l'a su, c'est que quelqu'un le lui a dit, avança Thor. Mais en premier lieu, comment l'information est arrivée jusqu'à Séoul ? Le SHIELD de Tokyo était tenu au secret, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent presque automatiquement. Mais il mettait sur la table un problème plutôt épineux qui ne faisait qu'ajouter des inconnues à l'équation.

« Ça ne peut venir que d'ici, soupira froidement Loki. Quelqu'un, de Tokyo, a vendu la mèche. »

Ils le savaient tous. C'était presque trop logique. Mais le SHIELD était immense. Même si à peine une vingtaine de personne savait que Stark était retenu dans la Section Spéciale, il faudrait chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. L'information pouvait avoir circulée, une rumeur avait pu être lancée et l'agent le plus lambda avait pu passer un petit appel à Séoul. Natasha alluma elle aussi sa montre et fit apparaître un écran ainsi qu'un clavier holographique.

« Alors, on va essayer de retrouver le mouchard.

\- Je vais essayer voir Fury, déclara Bucky en se levant promptement pour quitter la pièce.

\- Tu sais que c'est un maître du mensonge, ricana Clint.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne compte pas être honnête non plus. »

* * *

Steve restait planté là, devant lui. Il attendait une réponse, rapide, pour certainement quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées, et oublier tous les mots qui avaient été prononcés dans cette pièce. Tony scruta son visage. Le capitaine avait avancé quelques éléments intéressants. Mais était-ce assez pour qu'il reste ? Stark les avait vu tous ensemble : un groupe uni, soudé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'un boulet tel que lui s'agite uniquement pour les faire exploser.

Il devait convaincre Steve de le laisser partir. La Section Spéciale n'avaient pas besoin de lui. L'arrivée d'Obadiah était bien la preuve qu'ils se porteraient mieux sans sa présence. Jarvis avait certainement fini de faire ses bagages et effacer sa présence de ce lieu. D'ici à peine dix minutes, il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Alors il décida de faire mal.

« Je suppose que je dois être reconnaissant pour votre altruisme, dit enfin l'ingénieur en étirant ses lèvres. Mais je suis de ce genre de personne qui aime savoir, et qui veut savoir. Et je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tant effrayé par le désordre et le chaos. »

Les deux sourcils de Steve se haussèrent et il pencha la tête en avant. Tony était le plus sérieux du monde. Il avait eu le temps d'observer le Capitaine chéri de la Section Spéciale. Toujours propre sur lui et impeccable, poli, remettant les choses en place comme s'il s'agissait d'un automatisme ou d'une maladie. Il allait de soi qu'il y avait un rapport avec cette fameuse Peggy Rogers.

Le Capitaine ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, au point de dilater ses narines. Et il sourit de nouveau. Ce même sourire triste qui avait tranché son visage. Mais ses yeux ne brillaient plus. Son regard, pourtant bleu océan, était aussi sec qu'un désert. Alors ce sourire, d'abord triste, devint inquiétant.

« Vous voulez du désordre ? dit-il d'une voix sombre. Vous êtes sûr ? »

Tony n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser une réponse que le bras du Captain envoyait valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau tout proche d'eux. Tony sursauta et recula de trois pas, avant de darder sur l'autre un regard des plus incrédules. Tous les ustensiles scientifiques, les processeurs, les bouts de circuits et les outils qui se trouvaient là s'éparpillèrent loin du plan de travail. Stark se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû les laisser là, finalement. Après tout, il avait un labo juste à côté. Steve le regarda d'un air furieux, sa respiration de plus en plus rapide soulevant son imposante poitrine.

« Non, je devine que ce n'est pas assez pour vous, persifla-t-il. Alors voilà du chaos ! »

Un coup de pied et le fameux bureau finissait au sol à son tour, se traînant lourdement. Tony, qui commençait cette fois à craindre pour sa peau, recula de nouveau, alors que le chef des Avengers se jetait presque sur le pauvre meuble, le rouant de coups de pied.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que parce que vous avez du métal dans le corps, vous êtes le seul à avoir quelque chose qui vous bouffe de l'intérieur ?! »

Alors, il s'attaqua aux autres plans de travail qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Un à un, ils finirent au sol avec une vitesse inouïe et les chaises firent de violentes rencontres avec les murs.

« J'aimerais moi aussi, avoir un pacemaker qui concentrerait toute ma douleur dans un coin précis, mais j'en ai pas ! »

Puis le Capitaine s'attaqua aux petits objets qui traînaient à ses pieds, les jetant au mur.

« Alors j'essaye de gérer, j'essaye de canaliser tout, ça, de l'évacuer, de l'oublier ! MAIS JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS ! »

Il se tourna, dans toute sa fureur, vers Tony, qui n'osait plus du tout bouger. Il restait planté là, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Les cheveux de Steve étaient complètement éparpillés autour de sa tête, son regard d'un éclat aussi vif que celui d'une lame d'acier et son visage était devenu rouge de colère. Haletant, il ressemblait à un prédateur prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Et il n'y avait pas trente-six proies dans la pièce.

Cependant, il ne se jeta pas sur l'ingénieur pour lui arracher la gorge. Il se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration comme il en avait l'habitude, et fit demi-tour en secouant la tête.

« A l'avenir, ne vous approchez plus de moi ! asséna-t-il à l'encontre de Stark. Je vous préviens, vous prenez beaucoup de risques ! Et ne comptez plus sur ma protection ! »

Il laissa la pièce dans un silence complet et embarrassant. Seul au milieu des débris de sa colère, Tony avait l'air d'un coupable. Et quelque part, d'une certaine manière, il l'était. C'était lui qui avait agité le monstre qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de Rogers. Il n'était pas immense et vert, il ne prenait pas l'apparence d'une armure de métal, mais pourtant, il était là, tapi, derrière cette coiffure impeccable et cette politesse, derrière cette nostalgie et cette galanterie. Et Tony venait de le réveiller. Parce Tony était de ceux qui adoraient prendre des risques.

* * *

« _Monsieur_ , intervint alors Jarvis, _je suppose que vos données sur support amovible ne sont plus dans votre liste de priorités._

\- Laisse tomber Jarvis, soupira Tony. Je vais devoir rester. Au moins le temps de nettoyer. »

L'ingénieur s'était retourné pour mieux apprécier les dégâts quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il sursauta. Cette-fois, il en était sûr, c'était Rogers qui revenait pour le tuer.

En réalité, c'était Barnes. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était une meilleure nouvelle. Le Soldat de l'Hiver était presque aussi impressionnant que son ami pour ce qui était de la carrure. Puis, son monstre personnel était déjà dehors. Il n'essayait pas de le camoufler, il le voyait au fond de ses yeux sombres, il le voyait à son visage fermé et à cette manière qu'il avait de toujours être sur ses gardes. A aucun moment, le sergent Barnes n'avait essayé de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'aimable auprès de Tony. Ils s'entendaient bien, mais seulement comme s'entendaient deux pays qui avaient conclus une trêve. Une trêve fragile.

« Vous êtes fier de vous je suppose ? »

Tony qui se demandait par ailleurs ce que cela pouvait faire de se prendre un poing métallique en pleine figure. Il avait déjà pris des coups, beaucoup même, et parfois pour des choses bien plus idiotes que ça, mais là, il craignait pour son visage.

« Buck ! s'exclama-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches en redevenant désinvolte. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Pour vous, c'est James. »

Personne ne l'appelait plus comme ça. Mais il y tenait pour Stark. Ce type lui inspirait l'antipathie la plus profonde depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu décider Steve non seulement à le garder, mais en plus à s'obstiner à le protéger et le garder sous son aile. Il avait fait l'effort de l'endormir et de prendre le temps d'apprendre à connaître le nouveau chat perdu du coin, mais il avait toujours pensé que Tony ne méritait pas un dixième de l'attention que lui portait le capitaine. Et si dans ses meilleurs jours, cette idée s'effaçait ou s'apaisait, aujourd'hui, elle était toute puissante.

A la base, Bucky venait pour être calme, pourquoi pas apaisant si les circonstances s'y prêtaient. Mais croiser Steve anéanti, peu importait sa carrure, son rang, son rôle, avait tendance à le faire sortir de ses gonds déjà fragiles. Tony avait fait du mal à son meilleur ami. Steve souffrait. A nouveau. Lui qui faisait tout pour noyer cette douleur, elle était revenue l'attaquer au visage. Alors Tony aussi devait souffrir.

Pour quelqu'un comme Bucky, les choses étaient aussi simples que ça.

« Voilà ce que vous attendiez tant, grogna-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ? »

Le lieutenant ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se contenta d'appuyer sur un bouton de sa montre. Celle de Tony clignota, aussi l'ingénieur leva-t-il son poignet et après une brève manipulation, un dossier holographique s'afficha devant lui, tandis que Bucky disait :

« Le rapport d'enquête concernant votre quartier. »

Alors que l'ingénieur s'en allait pour ouvrir le dossier, sa main se figea dans les airs. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il se sentit glacé. Cette vision arracha une sorte de sourire mesquin au sergent Barnes.

« C'est drôle non ? dit-il. Vous n'avez pas une seule fois tenté d'infiltrer ces fichiers. Pas envie de voir la réalité en face ? »

Tony se pinça les lèvres et ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin de ses poches en moins de deux. Depuis l'accident, tout un pan du SHIELD avait été envoyé sur les lieux de l'explosion pour retrouver ne serait-ce que des traces de survivants ou de cadavres. Le balayage avait duré des jours. Toutes ces journées que Stark avait passé ici, à attendre sa sentence.

« Rompez soldat, ordonna-t-il platement.

\- Virginia Potts et James Rupert Rhodes sont bien morts, le coupa presque le Soldat de l'Hiver. Faites-vous à l'idée. Et rangez ce bazar. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. A aucun moment, il n'avait cru que sa discussion avec Fury tournerait aussi court, et surtout, qu'il se retrouverait obligé de faire le postier auprès de Tony Stark. Mais au final, ce n'était pas si mal.

Ce ne fut que quand la porte se referma bien derrière lui que Tony s'autorisa à craquer. Il retomba au sol, la respiration difficile, la gorge aussi serrée qu'une tête d'épingle. Il ne tarda pas à étouffer à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

Oui, Tony Stark était de ceux qui adoraient prendre des risques, tout le monde le savait. Mais personne ne savait à quel point, parfois, il pouvait le regretter.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qui est plutôt court, je l'avoue, mais parfois, on ne fait pas les règles. Oui, je suis l'auteur, mais je ne fais pas les règles. En espérant ne pas oublier le fatal vendredi la prochaine fois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu et vous invite, comme toujours, à déposer vos impressions dans la petite boite blanche juste en bas. L'air se rafraîchit, ça ferait vraiment chaud au cœur !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : K+.**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Possibilité de quelques autres sous-entendu ou en background.**

 **Note : En voilà un long chapitre comme on en avait pas eu depuis le chapitre I ! Une véritable horreur. Je ne parviens pas à retrouver les chapitres corrigés de ma bêta alors j'ai du remettre les mains dans le fumier. J'espère que ça ne s'en ressentira pas trop et que ce chapitre restera de bonne facture. **

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _I am just a man_  
 _Not superhuman (I'm not superhuman)_  
 _Someone save me from the hate_

 _It's just another war_  
 _Just another family torn (Falling from my faith today)_  
 _Just a step from the edge_  
 _Just another day in the world we live_

 _I need a hero to save me now_  
 _I need a hero (save me now)_  
 _I need a hero to save my life_  
 _A hero'll save me_  
 _Just in time_

 _Hero – Skillet_

 **Chapitre IV - Un Conte de Fée**

« Me faire ça à moi ! Mais ce...ce métalleux paie rien pour attendre ! »

Penché sur son plan de travail, en train de bidouiller son sceptre comme à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre, Loki haussa un sourcil et ses prunelles vertes s'attardèrent sur Stark. Stark qui, pour la sixième fois en vingt minutes, avait tenu à se faire entendre. Jane et Darcy s'échangèrent un regard entendu et Banner leva à peine les yeux de ses notes un quart de seconde. Erik Selvig observa Tony, qui agitait les bras en l'air comme un fou furieux. Le docteur finit par dire :

« Steve et Bucky sont proches depuis l'enfance.

\- Tu parles, souffla Tony. Un sous-fifre à la botte de çon, un garde du corps tout fier de sa fonction ! »

Darcy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Jane leva les yeux au ciel. Après le dépôt du rapport d'enquête, Tony, qui avait frôlé la crise d'angoisse, avait finalement choisi de rester dans la Section Spéciale, le temps de s'équiper pour pouvoir contrer Obadiah, peu importait les plans farfelus qu'il lui réservait. De ce fait, il avait convoqué tous les scientifiques de la Section pour leur soumettre quelques idées, et aussi les aider à améliorer ou concevoir quelques appareils qui leur seraient utiles à tous. Seulement, les propos de Bucky tournaient en rond dans sa tête comme une abeille dans un bocal, et leur bourdonnement incessant avait tendance à faire sortir Stark de ses gonds. Ce qui blasait littéralement ses camarades scientifiques.

« Pas du tout, finit par soupirer Erik avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à son microscope. Dans sa jeunesse le capitaine était très chétif.

\- Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler, baragouina Tony en croisant les bras.

\- Incessamment malade, imagine la plaie pour des parents toujours en cavale, ajouta Jane en notant quelque chose sur son clavier holographique. Ils s'étaient installés dans un bidonville peuplé essentiellement d'américains. C'est là qu'ils ont rencontré les Barnes. Ils se sont occupés de Steve quand les Rogers sont morts.

\- Enfin, surtout Bucky, rappela Darcy en levant un index savant. Il restait au chevet du malade, constamment, s'occupait de lui et le protégeait.

\- Vous êtes bien renseignées, se contenta de ricaner Tony, sans décroiser les bras.

\- Reste concentré ou je te fais tomber, rétorqua immédiatement Darcy. »

Tony était plus ou moins suspendu dans les airs. L'équipe s'était divisé sur différents travaux : Loki s'occupait de son sceptre, Erik analysait des échantillons ramassés par le SHIELD dans quelques zones suspectes, tandis que Jane, Darcy, Bruce et Tony, s'affairaient à mettre au point un équipement pour ce dernier. Le fils Stark était maintenu au-dessus du sol par plusieurs câbles accrochés à sa ceinture, à un mètre et demi du sol. D'autres étaient aussi reliés à ses bottes : il avait passé la nuit sur un modèle de jet-boots, qui l'avaient tant inspiré qu'il avait monté une véritable panoplie. Sur ses mains, des gantelets mécaniques du même gabarit. Depuis qu'il avait changé son réacteur, il irradiait d'une lumière presque blanche. Tony opina, puis secoua la tête, avant de reprendre :

« Mais Capsicle est un très grand garçon maintenant. Il peut se débrouiller. »

Darcy expira longuement et appuya sur la commande qui contrôlait les câbles. Après un cri des plus virils, Tony se retrouva la tête en bas, en train de regarder autour de lui à la manière d'un lapin dans un piège. Loki ricana alors que Jane et Erik remerciaient Darcy du regard. Banner, un tantinet plus sérieux, intervint et remis l'ingénieur dans le bon sens en disant :

« Pas aux yeux de Bucky. C'est comme ça. »

Jane comme son assistance lui jetèrent un regard courroucé. Elles ne donnaient pas cher de leur santé mentale si jamais il leur parlait encore une fois de Steve, de Bucky, ou du rapport d'enquête et de la lâcheté de Fury qui n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de le prévenir, de lui apporter ou de le lui faire venir par un anonyme qui ne le jugerait pas et ne se servirait pas de ses erreurs pour l'enfoncer plus bas que terre. L'ingénieur grogna en déployant un écran holographique pour examiner les données que Loki venait d'envoyer dans sa montre, avant de demander sans détour :

« C'est qui Peggy ? »

Le silence retomba de nouveau. Cinq paires d'yeux avisées et intelligentes se posèrent sur Tony qui analysait les calculs de Loki pour les corriger et ajouter ce qui était nécessaire. Quand il remarqua toutefois que le silence se prolongeait, il quitta l'écran des yeux et compris à leur mine que c'était une question qui ne se posait pas.

« Ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain-là, l'avertit froidement Jane. Si rien n'est dit sur elle dans les fichiers du SHIELD, c'est bien qu'il y a une raison.

\- Même vous, vous refusez de me le dire, soupira Tony en levant les yeux au plafond. Je pensais les scientifiques solidaires. »

Il renvoya l'écran holographique vers Loki et celui-ci, avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à ses calculs, lui jeta un de ses regards inquisiteurs dont il avait le secret.

« Oui, parce que tu es en train de contourner le vrai problème. »

Tony fronça les sourcils et interrogea le Laufeyson d'un tressautement de sourcil. L'autre sonda la pièce avant de revenir à Stark, comme s'il lui demandait s'il voulait vraiment qu'il aborde le sujet en public. L'ingénieur hésita quelque peu, mais en regardant les visages de ses compagnons de science, il se dit que le meilleur moyen de leur soutirer l'information était de leur montrer qu'il n'avait rien à cacher.

Il regretta cette décision dès que Loki ouvrit la bouche :

« Tu fais des cauchemars chaque nuit, Tony. Là, avec ce rapport d'enquête, ça va ne faire qu'empirer. »

L'ingénieur déglutit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, exactement de la même manière que lorsqu'il avait reconnu le visage d'Obadiah sur les images de l'ascenseur. Il frissonna. Il avait fini par complètement oublier que Loki faisait seulement semblant de ne rien savoir. Alors qu'il en savait beaucoup plus que les autres, la plupart du temps. Tony commençait seulement à comprendre son erreur quand le norvégien remua le couteau dans la plaie :

« Depuis que tu es ici, tu fais comme si tu avais beaucoup à faire, tu t'occupes incessamment et tu ne dors que quand tu tombes de fatigue. Tu enchaines les actions parce que tu veux _oublier_. Fais face à la réalité maintenant. »

Le sang de Tony se mit à battre dans ses oreilles avec tant de force qu'il en manqua presque les derniers mots du Laufeyson. _J'essaye de gérer, j'essayer de canaliser tout, ça, de l'évacuer, de l'oublier. MAIS JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS !_  
Lui non plus n'allait pas y arriver. Oublier cette expérience ratée, son enfermement dans une gangue de métal. Plus le temps passait et plus les souvenirs s'accumulaient. Quand il fermait les yeux, il se voyait dans son laboratoire, en train d'expérimenter. Il entendait Pepper l'appeler pour lui dire de venir manger, et il entendait Rhodey rire. Il entendait le bruit de l'explosion. Il se sentait enfermé dans du métal. Il se souvenait des technovores qui se jetaient sur lui.

Il se souvenait aussi du vaisseau de la Section Spéciale qui arrivait vers lui. Il se souvenait de Barnes, Romanoff et Wilson qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il se souvenait du visage de Steve, arrivé en dernier, qui s'était penché au-dessus de lui.

Il se souvenait de plus en plus de choses. Tout ce qui s'était accumulé dans une espèce de trou noir traumatique revenait au grand galop. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache. Il se voulait aussi amnésique qu'au premier jour, quand on lui avait retiré sa cagoule dans un grand tribunal blanc. Il voulait oublier que Pepper et Rhodey étaient morts par sa faute.

« T'as raison, opina Tony d'une voix grave. Je vais devoir me lever. Prêtes, les filles ? »

Jane et Darcy abaissèrent leurs lunettes sur leur nez et lui levèrent leur pouce. Darcy avait le contrôle des bottes, et Jane, celle des gants. Après avoir pianoté sur leur clavier, l'une actionna un levier et l'autre appuya sur un bouton. Le réacteur des bottes et des gants de Tony s'activèrent, et il s'envola avec tant de vitesse et de force qu'il fila droit vers le plafond, arrachant les câbles du sol. Jane et Darcy sursautèrent, comprenant qu'elles y étaient peut-être allées un peu fort quand l'ingénieur hurla de douleur en heurtant le plafond. Mais c'était un juste retour des choses.

* * *

Natasha était entrée dans le salon commun de la Section Spéciale pour y trouver Sam, Bucky, Steve, Thor, Loki et Clint. Certains debout, d'autres assis, ils discutaient, bien évidemment, de ce qui secouait tout l'étage privé : Stark et tous les problèmes qu'il avait commencé à ramener avec lui.

Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur que le Captain Rogers avait accepté que l'ingénieur reste avec eux, ne serait-ce que le temps d'assurer sa sécurité. C'était même moins par sympathie que par honneur et devoir. Sam et Bucky lui avaient assurés qu'ils comprendraient si le capitaine refusait d'accorder l'asile à Stark, mais Falcon avait tout de même pris soin de lui demander de réfléchir à tête reposée et de considérer toutes les options. Tony restait un être humain vulnérable qui avait besoin d'être aidé avant tout même s'il refusait de l'admettre.

La crise qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt avait cependant considérablement changé l'opinion global sur Tony. C'était ce qui faisait aussi leur spécificité. Plus qu'une équipe, ils fonctionnaient comme des amis, un groupe soudé. Une meute. Toute rafistolée de loups solitaires, mais une meute tout de même. S'en prendre à un, c'était s'en prendre à tous les autres.

Aussi, si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose à Stark, les Avengers auraient aimé que cela ne se passe pas sous leur surveillance. Mais Steve s'était montré inflexible. Le devoir avant les sentiments, c'était ainsi. Rogers se devait de fonctionner ainsi pour ne pas perdre pied de nouveau. Et les membres de la Section Spéciale avaient choisis d'accepter ses décisions parce qu'ils l'avaient élu leader pour cette raison.

« J'ai retrouvé une fréquence qui indique que ce sont bien des agents du SHIELD qui ont transmis la nouvelle à Stane, annonça la Veuve Noire tout de suite après son entrée. Par contre, j'avoue que pour ce qui est du message de Tokyo, c'est moins clair. »

Elle avait écumé les systèmes du SHIELD et craqué nombre d'ordinateurs pour arriver à ce résultat. Etre mi-humaine mi-machine avait des avantages certains, au moins pour ce genre de situation. Elle n'avait pas besoin de fouiller dans les fichiers. Elle pouvait _devenir_ le fichier. Lui parler. Alors, tout devenait plus simple.

Partant de ce principe, le fait qu'elle n'ait pu ni trouver ni analyser une simple fréquence avait quelque chose d'à la fois démentiel et terrifiant. Dépitée, Natasha pencha la tête sur le côté et s'avoua vaincue :

« Celui qui a transmis l'info est légèrement plus doué que moi. »

Les membres de la Section Spéciale comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose se tramait. Et que ce qui était en train d'arriver n'était tout simplement pas normal.

« Donc, on cherche quelqu'un d'assez fort pour brouiller une ligne de communication, analysa Sam.

\- Et qui savait que Tony était là, ajouta Thor.

\- Ça donne quelque chose de plutôt réduit, soupira Bucky en croisant les bras. Fury. Hill.

\- Nous. »

Pour un seul mot en quatre lettres, tous les membres de l'assemblée se sentirent soudain électrisés. Les paires d'yeux se dirigèrent sur Loki. Affalé sur son siège, il jouait à lancer et à rattraper une balle noire, sans rien regarder d'autre. Pourtant, il devait forcément avoir remarqué qu'il était le centre de l'attention générale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, dit Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'insinue rien, rétorqua le ténébreux. Je _dis_ , clairement qu'il y a peut-être un traitre dans la Section Spéciale. Et qui pourrait en douter ? »

Il se leva et les dévisagea un à un. Leurs regards étaient tous inquisiteurs et implacables. Comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de dire ce qu'il disait, d'insinuer ce qu'il insinuait. Loki appuyait sur une corde sensible : les crises de confiance ne pouvaient pas avoir lieu dans la Section Spéciale. Le concentré de dangerosité qu'elle représentait était compensé par la confiance aveugle que se vouaient leurs membres. Sans cette confiance, ils sombreraient inéluctablement dans le chaos. Le norvégien le savait.

« Deux cyborgs, à la fois humains et machines. Un soldat modifié, un autre qui a subi un lavage de cerveau et se fait ronger petit à petit par le métal dans son corps, et un dernier qui a fini par ne former qu'une seule entité avec son équipement. Deux orphelins. Des scientifiques victimes de leur propre expérience. Et réunis pourquoi ? Pour protéger un autre orphelin, arrogant, victime de sa propre expérience, qui ne fait plus qu'un avec du _métal_ … Pardonnez-moi de douter de la Section Spéciale. »

* * *

Bruce, Erik et Jane étaient épuisés. En tant que scientifiques de renom, ils avaient l'habitude de faire des nuits blanches, de rester penchés sur des expériences, des chiffres, des produits et des machines des heures durant, en oubliant totalement qu'ils avaient un corps et que celui-ci avait droit au repos. Mais ils devaient bien avouer que sur ce plan-là, Stark était bien au-dessus d'eux. Il avait demandé à Jarvis une boite entière de pastilles énergisantes, qui transformaient le corps en pile électrique pendant environ deux heures mais dont l'effet secondaire était de tomber de fatigue aussitôt les effets du produit dissipés. Ils n'en avaient pris qu'une chacun et commençaient par conséquent à en ressentir les effets et à piquer du nez. Mais l'ingénieur les gobait comme des friandises, les maintenant tous à un train d'enfer. Tant que son expérience ne serait pas entièrement finie, il ne fermerait pas l'œil. Tony était de cette trempe-là. Darcy, lassée des caprices du brun, avait fini par s'endormir à côté du sceptre de Loki, laissé à l'abandon. Quand Laufeyson était venu prendre la relève, il avait trouvé trois scientifiques assis dans un coin de la pièce, des couvertures en polymère sur les épaules, et un ingénieur remonté comme une horloge en train de se débattre avec des gants et des bottes à réaction.

Dès son arrivée, Tony lui avait expliqué son projet et son avancée dans les grandes lignes. Ses trois victimes en avaient profité pour rejoindre Darcy dans son coin et s'endormir définitivement près d'elle. Tassés les uns sur les autres, les jambes croisées, se reposant sur les épaules, les genoux ou les ventres de leurs camarades, ils formaient un tableau des plus cocasses –Loki n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre une photo avec sa montre. Puis il s'était de nouveau intéressé au cas de Tony, qui avait réellement une drôle d'allure, avec ce réacteur, ces bottes et ces gants.

« Bidouiller ton réacteur ? Répéta-t-il alors. Mais… Pourquoi faire ? »

Comme unique réponse, Tony, après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil, fit délicatement pivoter le réacteur entre ses doigts. Celui-ci se mit à tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse régulière en émettant un léger ronronnement. Dès lors, un flot de métal s'en échappa, comme autant de minces serpents, qui commencèrent à recouvrir son thorax, pour aller s'en prendre à ses épaules et ses bras. Loki écarquilla les yeux et recula de nombreux pas, avant de clamer un :

« Oh mon Dieu !

\- Du calme ! » Répliqua Tony sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

Il fit de nouveau pivoter le réacteur, dans le sens inverse, et le métal se rétracta au fur et à mesure, exactement comme il était venu. Loki, pantois et haletant, dévisagea l'ingénieur pendant un long moment, le regardant de haut en bas, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il se retourna, mais tous les autres dormaient profondément. Il n'apprendrait que le lendemain qu'ils avaient eu exactement la même réaction que lui, raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient attelés à l'aider tous ensemble, afin de tout configurer le mieux possible.

Le Laufeyson passa sa main sur son front puis dans sa chevelure, les bras encore tremblants. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était ce genre de choses. Raison pour laquelle il avait autant de mal à voir Bucky, Sam, Clint et Natasha. Leur double nature, métallique ou robotique, le mettait foncièrement mal à l'aise et il éprouvait un sentiment de répulsion insubmersible rien qu'à être dans la même pièce qu'eux. Alors que Tony décide de faire les deux en un… Tout son corps tremblait encore.

« Et je suis sûr que je peux encore l'améliorer, continua l'ingénieur sans trop s'occuper de ses états d'âme, gobant une nouvelle pastille malgré les cernes qui s'accrochaient à ses yeux.

\- Encore ? S'exclama Loki. Tu es malade ! »

Tony ne lui répondit pas, préférant demander une « vitre » à Jarvis. C'était ce qu'avaient dit Jane, Erik, Bruce et Darcy après tout. Il pouvait encore l'améliorer.

Une vitre haute d'environ deux mètres sortit du sol pour se déployer derrière Loki. Ce dernier, de plus en plus incrédule, recula de quelques pas. Tony prit une grande inspiration.

« Non, finit-il cependant par dire, je ne suis pas fou. »

Il était tout simplement terrifié. Parce qu'un psychopathe était à ses trousses. Qu'il n'était pas un membre surentraîné de la Section Spéciale. Pas un super soldat, un cyborg tireur d'élite, un ancien de l'armé qui avait fusionné avec son équipement, il n'était pas un cyborg, il n'avait pas passé sa jeunesse à lutter contre des robots pour en arriver là. Il avait juste manqué de chance. Mais il avait suivi les Avengers, ils les avaient observés sur le terrain et il avait réalisé qu'il ne méritait pas sa place dans cette organisation. Il ne méritait pas leur protection s'il était un poids mort.

Tony appuya sur son réacteur et le fit de nouveau tourner. Sous les yeux écœurés de Loki les filaments métalliques s'en échappèrent de nouveau mais s'en allèrent seulement sur son bras droit, l'entourant d'une gangue métallique rouge et or. Tony expira et tendit la main devant lui.

Un jet de lumière s'en échappa et fit éclater la vitre devant lui. Loki se protégea le visage de ses bras, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, contemplant les dégâts. Tony avait le visage dur, le regard froid, déterminé. Il n'avait plus rien du gamin farceur qu'il avait présenté à toute la Section Spéciale les semaines précédentes.

« C'est juste une prise de conscience, argua-t-il. »

Il devait mériter sa place dans cet endroit. Il n'était pas membre de la Section Spéciale, il ne voulait en aucun cas en être, mais il était hors de question qu'il leur serve d'animal de compagnie ou soit en reste. Il n'était pas un Avenger. Mais il n'était pas _rien_ non plus. Il acceptait de ce cacher chez eux, mais pas _derrière_ eux. Il ne voulait pas dépendre d'eux. Il ne voulait dépendre de personne.

Et s'il se retrouvait seul, car c'était bel et bien ce qui risquerait de lui arriver tôt ou tard, il devrait être capable de faire face au danger également.

* * *

« Obadiah était mon tuteur. A la mort de mon père, l'argent n'a pas tardé à manquer. Alors on… Hm… Il a eu l'idée de se lancer dans le trafic de métal. Evidemment, ça ne se passait pas toujours super bien, mais on a fini par se bâtir un vrai réseau. En partie grâce à moi. J'ai fini par réaliser qu'Obadiah se contentait de ramasser l'argent pendant que je me démenais seul avec les vrais problèmes. »

Tony n'avait pas envie de parler. Et ça se voyait. Il s'exprimait rapidement, sans entrer dans le moindre détail, sans regarder personne, les mains dans les poches, les faisant parfois sortir pour les faire bouger de manière aléatoire, se gratter le bouc ou passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Et pourtant, c'était toute la Section Spéciale qui était à l'écoute. Thor et Loki avaient fini par mettre l'ingénieur au pied du mur. S'il voulait se terrer, il lui faudrait au moins répondre de ses actes et dire ce qu'Obadiah Stane lui voulait. Parce que ce dernier avait l'air suffisamment malin pour ne pas avoir le moindre casier judiciaire, là où celui de Tony était assez plein pour interpeller le SHIELD. Et pourtant, selon les dires de l'ingénieur, ils étaient toujours deux dans les affaires.

Il n'y avait que deux solutions à cela. Soit Obadiah était plus intelligent que Tony, ce qui paraissait difficilement concevable au vu des capacités du fils Stark, soit il avait une incidence quelconque sur lui. Ce fut ce point que voulut mettre en lumière Clint :

« Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, les nombreuses fois où tu t'es fait arrêter ?

\- Obadiah, c'est pas, commença Tony en se mouillant les lèvres. Quelqu'un de sympa. »

Il refusa d'en dire plus mais le message était clair pour tout le monde. Clint fronça les sourcils et sonda rapidement le reste de la Section du regard. Même Rogers écoutait attentivement ce qu'avait à dire le Stark. Alors qu'il était indéniablement la dernière personne à avoir envie d'être là.

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous en arriviez là ? Enchaîna Sam.

\- C'est à deux qu'on avait eu le projet de la duplication du métal. Seulement, nos rapports se sont dégradés. J'avais fait quelques découvertes… Disons en d'autres termes que j'ai vu le vrai visage d'Obadiah. Et quand ça a été le cas… Je lui ai expliqué ma façon de penser.

\- Comment ça s'est terminé, demanda Nastasha.

-Dans le Han*. »

Le tout avancé avec une désinvolture presque morbide, les mains dans les poches.  
Le silence retomba. La cyborg croisa les bras et se tâcha dans son siège. Les autres ne semblèrent avoir rien à en redire. Tony avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'un interrogatoire. Ils le regardaient tous comme un coupable, d'un air inquisiteur, comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Il se sentit comme un objet, au sens littéral, jeté à leurs pieds, et maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient avec un psychopathe revenu d'entre les morts sur les bras, ils comprenaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'en dépêtrer.

L'instant suivant, Steve reçut un appel de Fury, et convoqua une « Assemble ». Un mur avait été percé et une nuée de Technovores s'attaquait au quartier Sud de la ville. Banner devait en être, qu'il le veuille ou non la situation était apparemment beaucoup trop grave. Quinze minutes plus tard, Tony restait seul dans le salon commun des Avengers.

Car si on l'accueillait toujours, quelque chose avait définitivement changé dans son traitement. Notamment le fait qu'on ne voulait plus de lui à bord du vaisseau.

* * *

Steve avait eu un mauvais pressentiment dès que Fury leur avait dit de prendre Banner avec eux. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en cette espèce d'armure que Stark aimait mettre au point pour se protéger, c'était qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans le SHIELD. Pourtant, l'alerte était de taille. Ils avaient passé pas moins de sept heures sur le terrain. Même avec le Hulk, la bataille avait été autrement serrée. Quand ils étaient arrivés sur place, les Technovores n'étaient plus seuls. Des Arsenals s'étaient lancés à l'assaut de la ville. Ils s'étaient regroupés massivement, et les Avengers, pour un peu plus, auraient été totalement déroutés. Les dégâts, au niveau civil, étaient considérables. Mais le trou avait fini par être rebouché et les derniers robots, écrasés.

Et à leur retour, ils s'étaient rendus compte que dans la Section Spéciale avait également été le lieu d'une bataille. Un immense trou, leur rappelant fatalement celui qui avait été percé dans le mur sud, donnait sur les appartements de Stark, relié au laboratoire qu'il partageait avec Banner. Tout était au sol, renversé, brisé ou éventré. Et Tony n'était plus. Jarvis, de même, ne répondait plus.

De loin, les plus surpris étaient Banner et Loki. Ils avaient assistés et participé, avec Jane, Darcy et Erik Selvig, à l'élaboration de l'armure de Tony Stark. Ils l'avaient vu la tester, la programmer, avec ses bottes et ses gants. Et au vu des considérables dégâts alentours, il l'avait utilisé. Alors comment Stane, puisqu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, avait-il pu venir à bout d'une telle invention ?

Mais pour Steve, il n'y avait qu'un seul coupable. Et ce n'était pas Obadiah.

* * *

« Vous l'avez autorisé à récupérer Stark ? »

Fury ne sourcilla même pas quand le Captain Rogers défonça presque sa porte pour entrer à grandes enjambées dans son bureau, comme il commençait à en prendre très sérieusement l'habitude depuis que Stark était arrivé dans la Section Spéciale. Vous vouliez qu'on prenne Stark avec nous, vous avez laissé rentrer un inconnu dans la Section Spéciale. Le colonel soupira. Où était le sergent Barnes quand il devait tenir cette furie blonde, c'était la seule question qu'il se posait. Rogers se targuait de tenir la Section Spéciale, mais ça semblait difficile s'il ne savait pas se tenir lui-même. Et s'il commençait à lui chercher des crosses, ses acolytes déséquilibrés n'allaient pas tarder à suivre.

« Il travaille pour l'armée de Séoul et ils ont pour ordre de le prendre, répondit posément le colonel. Pierce lui-même a donné sa permission.

\- Alors vous les avez laissés entrer ? Répéta Steve, sourcils froncés. Alors que j'avais fait donner l'ordre que plus personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans la Section sans mon autorisation ?

\- Aux ordres de qui êtes-vous, Captain Rogers ?

\- Argument d'autorité, s'amusa Steve en croisant les bras. Abus de pouvoir. Vous cumulez, Fury.

\- Je vous ai dit que le SHIELD, répéta un Fury désabusé.

\- Et moi je vous demande si vous avez délibérément percé ce trou dans le mur, mettant ainsi tout le quartier Sud en danger, uniquement pour nous faire débarrasser le plancher et autoriser Stane à récupérer Stark ? »

Cette fois, Fury resta coi. Sourcils froncés, arcades rabattues devant ses yeux, lui donnant un air rude, il se tourna enfin vers le Capitaine, lui accordant l'attention qui lui était due. Il avait tendance à oublier que le sérum avait également grandement augmenté les capacités intellectuelles de Steve. Il ne s'entendait pas foncièrement avec la technologie mais il restait un stratège absolu, vivace et réactif, capable de déduire beaucoup à partir de peu. Le silence du colonel parla pour lui.

« Vous avez mis en danger la vie de milliers de personnes uniquement pour faire enlever Stark à notre nez et à notre barbe, souffla Steve en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je savais que la Section Spéciale arriverait à…

\- Pour quoi ? S'exclama Steve. Pour nous rappeler que vous avez le pouvoir ? Colonel, l'arrestation n'est qu'un prétexte ! Obadiah veut Tony pour ses recherches, certainement pas pour le livrer au SHIELD ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait en faire maintenant ! »

La montre de Steve bipa, le faisant sursauter. Bucky l'appelait. Un soupir passa les lèvres du Capitaine, avant qu'il ne regarde une nouvelle fois le colonel, caché derrière sa barrière d'indifférence.

« On en restera pas là. »

* * *

« Je pense que je peux localiser Tony. En m'infiltrant dans le système du SHIELD et en furetant avec les IA, je réussirais à avoir la signature de Jarvis. Et là où sera Jarvis, il y aura Tony. »

Ça semblait être un bon plan. En tout cas, pour Steve, c'était un bon plan. Il opina et remercia Natasha du regard. Les lèvres de celles-ci tressautèrent en une sorte de sourire avant qu'elle ne branche les circuits de son bras à l'ordinateur du salon commun et ne se lance dans les recherches.

Steve croisa les bras et scruta les visages des membres de la Section Spéciale. Tous avaient l'air tendus et se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, ce qui finit par convaincre le Capitaine qu'il y avait un léger problème. Et quand il finit par demander de quoi il s'agissait, la réponse ne le surprit qu'à moitié.

« Je ne vais pas chercher Stark, » avoua Loki en se tassant dans son siège.

Sitôt qu'il eut dit cette phrase à voix haute, tout un chacun s'autorisa à opiner. Natasha cessa immédiatement de pianoter sur son clavier holographique et leva les yeux vers le Laufeyson. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Steve haussa un sourcil.

« Il faut être réaliste, admit Thor en se rapprochant de son frère d'une manière presque protectrice. Il nous attirera plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. »

Encore une fois, personne ne parla réellement mais tous les autres se permirent de hocher la tête. Steve plissa les lèvres. Après tout, il ne pouvait que leur donner raison. Stark était une source perpétuelle d'ennuis. S'ils ne venaient pas de ses ennemis extérieurs, l'ingénieur était, en lui-même, un ennui majeur qui avait eu l'occasion d'en faire sortir plus d'un, au SHIELD, de ses gonds. Le Captain ne pouvait qu'approuver. Et pourtant.

« Je vais le chercher. »

S'il comprenait les raisons du choix de son équipe, celle-ci ne comprit pas du tout les siennes. Après tout, il était celui qui avait le plus subi les humeurs de Tony Stark.

Bucky soupira et passa sa main sur son visage, s'attendant franchement à cette réponse. C'était tout Steve, ça. Même quand il était si chétif qu'un coup de vent l'envoyait sur le toit de sa maison, il se sentait obligé de faire ce qu'il estimait juste et à n'importe quel prix. Il était tellement borné que le sergent savait que vouloir le faire changer d'avis était obsolète. Pourtant, les autres Avengers tentèrent leur chance.

« Stark n'est pas un membre de la Section Spéciale, finit par dire Loki. On ne sait même pas ce qu'il est. »

Steve trouvait cela autrement étonnant venant d'une des personnes dont Stark était le plus proche, cependant, il choisit de ne pas relever, mais de rebondir :

« Justement, articula-t-il. Il est seul. Perdu. Nous étions tous seuls, perdus, désorientés. Nous avons tous tout perdu. Ici, c'est notre refuge.

\- _Stark ne partage pas ton idéologie_ , s'impatienta Emma, l'IA qui avait tendance à se prendre pour la gouvernante des Avengers. _Il dit qu'il peut se débrouiller seul alors dans ce cas, qu'il se débrouille seul !_ »

Steve, qui détestait réellement qu'une IA intervienne ainsi sans prévenir, rit jaune. Si Emma s'était permis d'intervenir, c'était que personne ne voulait le faire, mais qu'elle disait tout haut ce que eux pensaient tout bas.

« Désolé Cap, avança Clint. Tu sais, tes discours sont toujours bons à entendre. Mais on est Avengers, c'est seulement grâce à toi. Notre morale à nous… »

Le cyborg ne trouvait même pas les mots tant sa propre conduite le dépassait. Pourtant il se rendait à l'évidence. La droiture d'esprit de Steve, son sens de l'honneur et du devoir, c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas. Leur capitaine était encore à un autre niveau. Et si la plupart du temps, il leur donnait envie de se dépasser, d'être bons, parfois, ils devaient bien avouer que poursuivre cet objectif était éreintant. Et ils étaient à bout de force.

Avec une désinvolture presque enfantine, Steve se contenta alors de hausser les épaules.

« Je vais le chercher. Avec ou sans vous. »

Il soupira et leur tourna le dos, laissant la porte s'ouvrir devant lui. Natasha sauta de son tabouret, jetant un regard désabusé à tous ses coéquipiers, puis s'en alla talonner le Capitaine. Quand il la remarqua, il la remercia du regard et lui sourit, ce à quoi elle répondit en étirant les lèvres à son tour, même si elle n'était pas sûre que l'on puisse appeler cela un sourire également.

Sans piper mot, ils se dirigèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les guida jusqu'au garage. Olivia accepta de garder le secret à condition que Steve lui promette de faire le projet trajet en ascenseur torse nu. Le Capitaine se contenta de rouler des yeux en maudissant mille fois la personne qui avait eu l'idée de donner une personnalité aux IA.

* * *

Les deux membres de la Section Spéciale arrivèrent enfin au garage, et se dirigèrent vers le vaisseau à grandes enjambées. La porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement. Steve prit place devant les commandes, et Natasha s'installa à sa droite. Alors qu'ils bouclaient leur ceinture, le leader des Avengers ordonna :

« Jim, cap sur…

\- _Mais attends Steve_ , le coupa l'IA juvénile, _y a du monde qui arrive_ !

\- Quoi ? »

Natasha comme Steve s'échangèrent un regard surpris avant de faire volte-face. Il fallut en effet peu de temps pour que deux nouvelles silhouettes passent les portes du vaisseau. Sam et Bucky débarquèrent en trombe, en intense discussion sur les gloussements d'Olivia à propos d'un Steve prochainement torse nu. Natasha haussa les sourcils, mais Steve bondit pratiquement de son siège, regardant ses deux coéquipiers comme s'ils revenaient d'entre les mors.

« Faut pas nous regarder comme ça, plaisanta Sam. Je parie que vous vous y attendiez. »

Sur ces mots, Falcon allait s'asseoir juste derrière Natasha, qui secoua la tête en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des humains. Steve et Bucky se confrontèrent du regard quelques instants, l'un avec complicité, l'autre avec surprise.

« Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser partir tout seul ? Finit par soupirer le Soldat de l'Hiver. Je suis sûr que tu sauteras sans parachute. »

En guise de réponse, Steve passa ses bras puissants autour des épaules de Bucky, qui ne retint pas un hoquet de surprise. Il n'était plus habitué à ce que Steve soit démonstratif. Bien que surpris, le sergent finit par tapoter le dos de son cadet, un sourire paternel sur les lèvres. Celles de Steve tremblaient légèrement. Il avait affirmé haut et fort qu'il irait chercher Stark avec ou sans son équipe, mais les avoir à ses côtés changeait, pour lui, toute la donne. Alors que dix minutes auparavant, il se sentait aussi abandonné que Stark, le soutient de ses amis lui fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la poitrine. Surtout s'il s'agissait de l'équipe permanente de Tokyo. Et de Bucky. Ces trois-là étaient plus que des équipiers ou même des amis. Ils étaient ses piliers.

« Merci… »

* * *

« Obadiah… Chantonna Stark. On va venir me chercher… »

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Tony n'était pas sûr, c'était bien celle-ci. Mais il avait –à nouveau- des menottes magnétiques aux poignets, et était donc incapable de bouger et d'activer son armure métallique, ses gants et bottes à propulsion lui avaient été arrachés, il était contre un sol de granit, derrière des barreaux peu avenants, alors, au fond, il n'était plus vraiment à ça près.

De l'autre côté des barreaux, Obadiah, une étrange canne en main, qu'il s'amusait à faire tournoyer et poser sur son épaule, faisait les cent pas, l'air un tantinet agacé. Tout l'agaçait en Tony. Cette assurance dans sa voix, ce sourire arrogant qu'il arborait alors que son visage était tuméfié et sa lèvre en sang, cette suffisance qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau, tout cela avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Cependant, il s'évertua à garder son calme.

« Allons bon, persifla-t-il. Qui viendrait pour toi ? Séoul me sera plus que reconnaissante de mettre fin à tes jours. »

Tony roula des yeux. C'était peut-être vrai, mais Obadiah n'était pas obligé d'être aussi mélodramatique. Les yeux accrochés au plafond, il soupira :

« On a une IA là-bas, au SHIELD… Il s'appelle Jim. Il adore les vieux trucs et l'autre jour, il m'a initié aux contes de fées. La plupart du temps, y a un prince charmant, qui vient tirer sa princesse des griffes d'un dragon ou de ce genre de monstre sorti de l'imagination délurée des moyenâgeux… »

Obadiah pouffa. Il posa sa canne au sol et s'autorisa enfin à regarder ce sale gosse, qui se laissait pousser un bouc pour avoir l'air adulte, qui l'insupportait tant.

« Tu crois que tu vas être secouru par un chevalier en armure, » le railla-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Tony de pouffer, bien qu'il n'y ait pas réellement de quoi rire, au fond.

« Non, non, tu comprends pas la nuance, néophyte, rétorqua-t-il. Je suis le chevalier en armure –même si je n'ai plus d'armure. Un prince c'est différent. Il vient même quand il est sans armure, désarmé. Et il n'attend rien en retour. »

Il était évident qu'Obadiah n'avait pas du tout compris la nuance. C'était presque aussi évident que son indifférence à tout ce que débitait Tony –raison pour laquelle il s'autorisait à balancer de telles insanités. Il n'aurait jamais osé devant un public attentif. Mais il fallait bien tuer le temps.

« Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, se sentit-il toutefois de préciser. Mais j'ai un prince charmant, tu peux me croire. »

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas confier à Jim, c'était les commandes. Dès lors que Steve avait demandé « Que capte ton signal d'IA ? », la voix juvénile s'était sentie d'y caser une de ses références si subtiles et avait déclaré : « Ils emmènent les hobbits en Isengard ! » Evidemment, aucun des quatre Vengeurs n'y avaient compris un traître mot et ils s'étaient senti idiots quand l'IA avait commencé à chanter une chanson anglaise complètement détraquée en ne cessant de répéter « _They're takin' the hobbits to Isengard_! » de façon totalement bugée, avec un thème musical trafiqué au synthétiseur. Ils voyagèrent ainsi guidés par cette musique. Peu de temps avant la fin du trajet, la montre de Bucky bipa. Un message personnel, de Barton. « _Sois prudent, crétin héroïque_ ». Le Soldat de l'Hiver eut peine à masquer un sourire.

* * *

La signature de Jarvis avait guidé Jim jusque dans un local en apparence abandonné du quartier Est, tout de béton construit. Les quatre Avengers s'étaient posés à quelque distance afin de ne pas être repérés. Ils avaient bien pensé au mode camouflage mais cela était dénué de sens s'ils sortaient de nulle part devant le local, alors qu'ils étaient censés jouer de la discrétion. Et puis Jim pouvait enclencher le pilote automatique et les retrouver dès lors que leur mission serait terminée.

Sur le mur gris du local était peinte en noir une gigantesque pièce d'échecs. Un roi, plus précisément. Natasha, Steve, Sam et Bucky l'avisèrent avec indifférence avant de porter leurs regards vers la porte. Pour la garder, un attroupement d'environ une dizaine de personnes, chahutant à loisir et riant à gorge déployée. Mais pas de caméra. Obadiah ne devait pas avoir envie que l'on sache ce qu'il faisait là. Natasha les observa avec son œil bionique. Il s'agissait de cyborg, qui n'entraient pas dans les registres du SHIELD, ni dans les siens. Elle devina qu'ils ne servaient qu'à monter la garde, et eut tôt fait de les maitriser à l'aide de petites bombes électromagnétiques qui brouillèrent leurs circuits, les empêchant de fait de donner l'alerte. Steve, Bucky et Sam se chargèrent ensuite de les empêcher de bouger en leur passant les menottes.

« Salut vous, dit Sam une fois que tout cela fut fait, en tapotant amicalement sur l'épaule de l'un d'entre eux. On veut juste savoir si c'est bien ici que se trouve Obadiah Stane. »

Ils lui répondirent tous pas le silence, s'échangeant des regards conscrits, ce qui ne surprit aucun des membres de la Section Spéciale. Tous les quatre restaient d'une froideur étonnante.

« Bon, finit par dire l'un des gardes, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous vous plantez, y a aucun Obadiah ici, on est juste là parce qu'on est sorti faire la fête et... »

Un coup de feu unique retentit, et un des cyborgs eut le loisir de constater que son ventre s'était allégé de quelques circuits. Tant et si bien qu'il voyait à travers son corps. Il dû réellement prendre sur lui pour ne pas hurler à la mort. Ses comparses le contemplèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de se tourner vers le tireur. Bucky venait brandir un simple pistolet argenté. Caché derrière son masque et ses lunettes, il était impossible de déchiffrer son expression.

« Ah pardon, dit-il d'une voix plate qui n'était pas vraiment gage de sincérité, je t'ai coupé, ou tu avais fini ? »

Celui qui avait mis tant de cœur à parler n'en éprouvait plus ni le besoin ni l'envie. Lui, comme ses comparses, n'avaient qu'une seule envie : s'enfuir à toutes jambes ou se mettre à hurler. Mais le pistolet dans les mains de l'homme au bras métallique les dissuadait très poliment de faire le moindre mouvement. Natasha les examina rapidement. Tous, sur leurs vestes, avaient une broche argentée qui représentait une pièce d'échec. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de pions. Difficile d'être plus éloquent.

« Ce sont bien les locaux d'Obadiah Stane ? Demanda Steve d'une voix calme en empoignant le beau parleur par le col.

\- O-Oui…

\- Et où est l'otage ? S'enquit ensuite tout aussi calmement le Capitaine.

\- Q-uoi ? Bafouilla l'autre.

\- Où. Est. L'otage ? Articula le grand blond sans pour autant perdre son flegme.

\- Quoi ? »

Steve soupira et se mouilla les lèvres, le visage toujours indéchiffrable. Cependant, s'il se garda de commenter l'attitude agaçante de celui qui lui faisait face, Sam finit par perdre patiente.

« Bordel, s'écria-t-il, mais tu viens de quelle métropole ?

\- Quoi ? Répéta le jeune homme que Steve empoignait.

\- « Quoi ? » Le singea Falcon. C'est ta métropole « Quoi » ? Ils parlent japonais à « Quoi » ? »

Steve manqua de peu de perdre son sérieux et se plissa le nez avant de baisser la tête. Ce fut autour de Natasha de prendre le relais. Elle attrapa l'otage de Steve et lui écrasa son poing au milieu de la figure. L'autre s'écroula en gémissant, tandis que la cyborg rousse le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

« Japonais, bordel, grogna-t-elle. Est-ce que tu parles japonais ?!

\- Oui…Couina enfin l'interrogé.

\- Alors dis-nous où est l'otage de ton boss !

\- Quoi ? »

Ou bien Bucky avait fini par réellement sortir de ses gonds, ou bien il avait décidé que c'était à son tour de s'amuser. Mais il repoussa Natasha et pointa son arme devant le nez du jeune homme qui couina et semblait se retenir sauvagement pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, si tant était que sa condition de cyborg l'en rendait capable.

« Je te préviens, ragea le Soldat de l'Hiver, je te préviens plutôt deux fois qu'une, dis « quoi », dis « quoi » encore une putain de fois, et je te flingue ! »

L'autre ne réussit pas à articuler moindre mot, complètement tétanisé. Si Bucky avait eu un doute sur la mort possible des cyborgs, aujourd'hui, il en avait la confirmation. Les mi-hommes mi-robots pouvaient mourir et ils avaient, eux aussi, une franche peur de la mort. Steve posa sa main sur l'épaule du Soldat de l'Hiver et s'appliqua à reprendre son rôle de gentil flic.

« Alors... Où est l'otage ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Dans... Dans la réserve dans le sous-sol... » Réussit enfin à dire le cyborg malmené.

Satisfait de la réponse, Steve tapota la joue de la jeune recrue, et se releva pour réajuster sa montre. Il envoya à Maria Hill leurs coordonnés afin qu'une équipe soit dépêchée pour ramener les dix cyborgs dans une cellule ou quelque chose d'avantage sympathique. Il se dirigea, avec ses trois coéquipiers, jusqu'à la porte. Alors qu'ils tournaient enfin le dos aux cyborgs, Natasha, Sam et Bucky s'autorisèrent enfin à rire ou à glousser. Steve soupira.

« Jim vous as montré _Pulp Fiction_ , c'est ça ?

\- Oh oui ! Avoua Natasha en tentant de se maîtriser.

\- Il aurait pas dû, » se dit le Capitaine, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Sur ces mots, il recula, fit apparaître son bouclier par le biais de sa montre, se cacha derrière, prit son élan et fonça dans la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Il s'infiltra immédiatement dans le hangar, en secouant la tête, légèrement sonné.

« Pourquoi ? S'étonna Sam en le talonnant. Il est super ce film !

\- J'aime bien le début avec Samuel Jackson et Travolta, concéda le Capitaine, et la fin, mais le milieu avec le chauve qui sert pas à grand-chose et Marcellus Wallas qui… Bon. On a fait mieux.

\- À ce propos, surenchérit Bucky, vous trouvez pas que Samuel Jackson ressemble à Fury ?

\- Oui ! S'écria Natasha. Avec Clint on voulait lui offrir un cache-œil avec écrit « _Bad Motherfucker_ » dessus… Mais c'est pas dit qu'il le prenne bien.

\- Halte-là ! »

Les quatre Avengers, s'ils ne prirent pas la peine de sursauter ou d'avoir l'air surpris, cessèrent au moins de parler. Une vingtaine de cyborgs venaient de s'échapper d'une trappe dans le sol –menant certainement aux fameux sous-sols. Par réflexe, Natasha jeta un coup d'œil aux broches sur leurs vestes. Des cavaliers. Voilà qui corsait le jeu. D'autant plus que nombre d'entre eux étaient armés de lourdes mitraillettes et lance-rockets, qu'ils dirigeaient vers le quatuor.

« Personne n'entre ici sans y être invité ! » Dit l'un des cyborg.

Sam roula des yeux tandis que Redwing s'échappait de son jet-pack pour se poser sur son épaule. Bucky, à sa droite, soupira, et finit par prendre son propre bazooka, attaché à son dos comme un fidèle compagnon. Il le dirigea vers les cyborgs.

« Voilà mon invitation. »

* * *

Le sol trembla au-dessus de Tony et Obadiah. Tous deux sursautèrent et dirigèrent leurs pupilles vers le plafond qui leur envoya un peu de poussière et de gravier sur le visage. Tony baissa immédiatement la tête, grimaçant à cause de la douleur, et la secoua légèrement, tout en clignant des yeux pour déloger la poussière. Il cracha un peu du sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche, ce qui contracta tous les muscles de sa cage thoracique, et lui fit serrer les dents. L'ombre d'Obadiah s'étendait au-dessus de lui, le bras levé. Ledit bras s'abaissa en même temps que la canne qu'il portait canne qui s'avérait en fait être une matraque électrique. Ce ne fut pas pour autant que Tony s'octroya un soupir de soulagement. Les méthodes d'interrogation de son tuteur n'étaient pas réellement des plus orthodoxes et s'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir la tête dure, ce n'était qu'au sens figuré. Il avait senti passer chaque coup, conséquence du refus de parler de ses expériences. Au milieu de sa poitrine, le réacteur était légèrement fissuré, pour ne pas dire complètement craquelé. Il voyait sa lumière vaciller et cela n'augurait pas vraiment quelque chose de bon. Même s'il recouvrait l'usage de ses mains, il ne pourrait pas déployer son armure. Au-dessus de lui, Obadiah se détourna en jurant.

Tous deux avaient très bien compris que la légère secousse qui avait retentit au-dessus de leur tête était un manifeste de libération pour Tony. Il ne fallait pas avoir l'esprit de déduction de Sherlock Holmes ou la capacité analytique du Chevalier Dupin pour le deviner. Tony n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Obadiah n'était pas loin d'un point de rupture : le SHIELD de Séoul l'avait autorisé à garder Tony une vingtaine d'heures, heures durant lesquelles il devrait se passer de sa protection. Obadiah, mal établi à Tokyo, avait bien dû faire avec les moyens du bord, mais il se rendit compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il s'en rendit compte surtout au moment où la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit sur un grand homme à la carrure impressionnante mise en valeur par une combinaison militaire bleu nuit, portant avec lui un bouclier énergétique. Il observa rapidement la pièce de ses yeux bleus électriques, repéra Obadiah qui avait voulu dégainer son arme mais jeta son bouclier vers lui. L'arme heurta les deux mains de Stane avant de revenir vers son porteur. Le bouclier à étoile revint docilement sur la montre alors que Tony ricanait en reconnaissant « Captain America ». Ce dernier s'avançait à grandes enjambées vers Obadiah, qui était complètement sonné. La main puissante du blond se referma sur le collet de Stane et le fit remonter jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus sol.

« Obadiah, c'est vous ? » Grogna le soldat d'une voix froide.

De manière presque automatique, Obadiah hocha la tête. Là-dessus, le Capitaine, sourcils froncés, le reposa au sol, et dans un élan de bonté qui n'augurait pas grand-chose de bon, remit correctement son col. Il était évident que s'il avait su que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, viendrait _vraiment_ chercher Tony, il aurait mis plus de moyens sur sa protection. Et aurait appelé des cyborgs plus compétents.

« Je suis Steve Rogers, annonça-t-il ce faisant, capitaine de la Section Spéciale des Avengers.

\- Jamais entendu parler, baragouina Obadiah dans sa barbe.

\- C'est normal, le rassura le Capitaine. Je tenais juste à vous dire que vous m'avez légèrement contrarié. »

Son poing s'écrasa incontinent au milieu de la figure du Stane dont le cri mourut dans sa gorge au moment où la botte du capitaine saluait son ventre. Obadiah roula environ deux mètres plus loin, non loin de Tony qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Le sourire de l'héritier Stark lui confirma qu'il avait été beaucoup trop confiant.

« Il est canon, mon prince hein ? »

Obadiah ne put pas rétorquer car Rogers lui écrasa sans ménagement la tête sur le sol, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Tony, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à un tel accès de violence, surtout venant du Capitaine Glaçon, sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, avant de les lever vers Steve qui ouvrit la porte de sa cellule d'un coup de pied, manifestement d'humeur à faire dans la douceur. Il contourna la carcasse du prisonner pour venir s'attaquer à ses menottes électromagnétiques. Deux coups ajustés de bouclier plus tard, le problème était réglé. Le corps de Tony tomba sur le torse du capitaine, teintant le bleu foncé d'un léger rouge. Steve fit passer un des bras du fils Stark autour de ses épaules puissantes et l'aida à se tenir debout. Tony ne put empêcher son corps d'être secoué d'une sorte de rire désenchanté.

« Venu me faire un baiser d'adieu ? Ricana-t-il en levant la tête vers le Capitaine Rogers.

\- Ne riez pas, lui ordonna Steve. Je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur. »

Natasha déboula à ce moment-là dans le sous-sol. A voir l'air égayé qu'elle arborait malgré sa froideur habituelle, il était évident qu'elle s'amusait follement à l'étage supérieur. Elle avisa Obadiah évanoui et comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Tandis qu'elle passait ses bras dans son dos et le menottait, avant de le soulever comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre, Steve soutenait Tony jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

« Pourquoi alors ? S'impatienta ce dernier qui ne quittait pas des yeux le capitaine.

\- Parce qu'Obadiah n'est pas net et parce que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il va faire de vous, répondit Steve vaguement en regardant Natasha, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide.

\- Mais vous... »

Tony fut coupé par la main du capitaine qui s'était glissée derrière ses genoux pour le soulever loin du sol. Il se retrouva ainsi totalement à la merci du soldat, littéralement comme une demoiselle en détresse, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire même si la situation avait quelque chose de gênant. Natasha, son fardeau sur l'épaule, passa à côté de lui et en voyant les quelques flash qui passaient dans son œil cybernétique, il comprit qu'elle l'avait prise en photo. Traîtresse de rouquine.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il va faire de vous, répéta Steve en s'engouffrant hors du sous-sol. Jamais je ne laisserais un truc pareil arriver dans ma Section ! »

Tony crut entendre, dans la bouche du Cap, quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Il est hors de question que je revive ça. », mais il ne put jamais en être certain car ils débouchèrent alors dans le hangar, théâtre d'une bataille pour le moins bruyante et explosive entre deux dizaines de cyborgs, tous ligués contre Bucky et Sam qui se défendaient peut-être avec trop de facilité, incapables de s'empêcher d'échanger quelques plaisanteries. En apercevant Steve et Natasha partir en courant avec leurs fardeaux respectifs, ils sortirent à leur tour, Bucky prenant la peine de lâcher une grenade au milieu de ses ennemis avant de s'agripper à Sam qui sortait en volant. Ils furent ravis de constater que deux énormes quinjets du SHIELD venaient d'arriver pour leur prêter main forte. Etant donné que le déploiement de ces dispositifs n'étaient pas ceux qu'Obadiah avaient obtenu du SHIELD de Séoul, celui de Tokyo était tout autorisé à intervenir. Les cyborgs à l'entrée étaient déjà conduits à bord. Dans le hangar, la grenade explosa, faisant sauter le toit.

« N'importe quoi, finit par dire Tony quand le Capitaine le reposa au sol. Vous êtes revenus pour les sentiments que vous éprouvez pour moi. »

Steve écarquilla les yeux et manqua de peu de lâcher l'ingénieur. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'envie qui lui manquait. Il se contenta de secouer la tête, comme pour chasser un insecte foncièrement agaçant.

« Vous êtes cinglé, se contenta-t-il de dire en détournant la tête.

\- Allons, je suis sûr que je suscite quelque chose chez vous, continua Tony, prit d'élans poétique. Sinon vous m'auriez mis dehors, après tout ce que j'ai fait.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que pendant toutes ces semaines vous n'avez fait que tester ma résistance ? S'écria Steve, les bras croisés, en le regardant de nouveau.

\- Et que diriez-vous si c'était le cas ? »

Il ne fallut qu'une seule seconde au capitaine pour se décider. Steve l'empoigna par le cou et le jeta au sol. Tony rencontra le macadam douloureusement alors que les agents du SHIELD entraient enfin dans le bâtiment en flamme pour en ressortir avec les suivants d'Obadiah maîtrisés. Tony vit quelques instants des étoiles, et mit un certain temps à recouvrer ses esprits.

« Ça me démangeais trop, dit le super soldat. Désolé. »

Le vaisseau des Avengers finit par arriver à son tour. Natasha se présenta à eux, rit de Stark au sol, et tendit à Steve la montre de l'ingénieur qui lui avait été arrachée. Le soldat s'abaissa pour la repasser au poignet du fils Stark et l'aida encore à se relever pour le guider jusqu'à Jim. Celui-ci boitilla, et décida de ne plus faire le malin avec un soldat à la force décuplée avant d'être totalement remis physiquement.

« Ecoutez Cap, avoua-t-il alors que les portes du vaisseau s'ouvraient, je sais que j'ai pas été correct avec vous ces dernier temps, mais je vous trouve…

\- Plus tard, Tony, ordonna encore une fois le flavescent.

\- Non, c'est mieux de le faire dans feu de l'action ! Comme ça vous y pensez plus !

\- C'est pour ça que je vous laisse pas finir. »

Une fois à l'intérieur du vaisseau, un des sièges passagers se déplia pour former un lit de fortune sur lequel Tony se laissa retomber, Steve l'aidant à s'installer avec plus d'accommodement pendant que Bucky, Sam et Natasha les rejoignaient.

« _Eh ! Jar Jar est de retour !_ S'écria joyeusement Jim tandis que les ceintures se refermaient autour de la poitrine de Tony.

\- _Ravi de vous revoir Jim_ , » annonça dignement Jarvis.

Sam et Natasha s'assirent côte à côte en échangeant des potins alors que les portes du vaisseau se refermaient. Bucky, quant à lui, s'installa derrière le tableau de bord et ordonna à Steve de venir s'asseoir à son tour. Le super soldat fit patienter son ami quelques instants. Ce dernier en profita pour appeler Barton, pour lui annoncer que la mission était accomplie et que tous étaient en un seul morceau. Alors que les réacteurs se mettaient en marche, Steve se rapprocha légèrement de Tony pour la conversation conserve un certain cadre intime.

« Vous essayez de me dire que vous me trouvez intéressant ? Ricana-t-il à l'adresse de l'ingénieur.

\- Non, grogna l'interpellé qui commençait à s'endormir. Bruce et Loki sont les seules personnes un tant soit peu intéressantes dans ce ramassis de fous. Mais vous, j'avoue que vous me fascinez quelque part. »

* * *

Il ne fallût qu'une journée pour que les choses deviennent réellement sérieuses. Après tout, secourir Tony Stark avait été presque dangereusement facile. Il fallait bien un retour de bâton, un rejet de flamme quelconque. Il ne s'était pas fait attendre. Les blessures n'eurent pas le temps d'être pansées, les explications ne purent réellement données, et excuse ne put être faites. La Section Spéciale était de nouveau sens dessus dessous.

« Des cyborgs attaquent la ville. A l'intérieur des murs. »

Fury leur avait jeté cela à la figure dès leur retour, sur un ton relativement calme mais il ne fallait pas se laisser abuser. Si l'on prenait en compte uniquement le fait qu'il se soit déplacé, cela voulait bien dire que la situation était critique. Et il ne fallait pas être mentaliste pour voir qu'il les estimait responsables au moins à 4000%. C'était tout juste si un panneau gigantesque ne clignotait pas au-dessus de sa tête pour le dire. Selon les dires du directeur du SHIELD, des cyborgs, civils en apparence, avaient retenus moult otages dans plusieurs bâtiments différents. Et tous avaient délivrés le même message holographique, qu'il ne se priva pas leur montrer :

« _Rendez-nous Tony Stark et Obadiah Stane_. »

Quelques secondes de silence s'en suivaient, puis plusieurs d'entre eux s'armaient –tous les membres de la Section Spéciale purent voir leurs broches en forme de pions, de fous, de tours ou de cavaliers- tiraient sur les otages, ou alors, un grand bruit de détonation retentissait et l'image suivante montrait plusieurs bâtiments s'écroulant. Fury se chargea de faire durer le plaisir : il était spécialiste en la matière après tout. Il leur montra la quinzaine de vidéos qu'ils avaient reçus, chacune délivrant le même message, mais montrant des menaces et des sentences différentes, déployant, à chaque fois, des trésors d'imagination morbide. Puis tous s'achevaient sur la même phrase :

« _Cette violence durera tant que nous n'aurons pas récupéré Tony Stark et Obadiah Stane_ ! »

Dès le premier message, Tony avait voulu quitter la Section Spéciale à toutes jambes, un disque dur sous le bras pour au moins écouter AC/DC durant son exil. Mais Bruce et Loki l'avaient attrapé, chacun par un bras. Et il avait fini dans le vaisseau des Avengers, où le docteur et l'agent l'avait assis. Les ceintures s'étaient refermées autour de son torse et Loki avait ordonné à Jim de les verrouiller. Steve avait convoqué une « _Assemble_ ». Et tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur les lieux étaient de la partie : Thor, Loki, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, Clint et même Bruce.

Tony, pour ainsi dire, sentait qu'il était vraiment « dans la merde ». Il avait voulu rire pendant son procès, il s'était amusé avec le SHIELD comme un enfant qui avait trouvé le flingue de son père, il avait été nerveux en revoyant Obadiah, pessimiste quand il avait été retenu dans son hangar, mais là, c'était réellement la toute première fois qu'il ressentait de la _peur_. Et, vexée d'avoir été aussi longtemps repoussée par son psychisme, elle était arrivée en force, sourde, puissante et paralysante. Alors il avait fini par formuler la question clairement :

« Vous allez me livrer, c'est ça ? »

Huit paires d'yeux, allant du bleu au noir en passant par le marron et le gris-vert, se posèrent sur lui. Certes les Vengeurs ne s'arrachaient pas les yeux des orbites pour les poser sur le réacteur luisant de l'ingénieur, mais ils le fixaient avec une telle intensité que c'était tout comme. Tony déglutit.

« Pas du tout, le corrigea Clint. Vous allez nous aider à avoir ces fils de pute. »

Tous les autres opinèrent avec plus ou moins de force et avec une joie plus ou moins grande à l'idée de se retrouver enfin au cœur d'une vraie bataille. Tony haussa les deux sourcils, et les regarda tour à tour, qui se préparaient presque sereinement. Thor lui leva son marteau.

« Nous ne vous abandonnerons pas deux fois. »

L'ingénieur n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une musique synthétique tout bonnement exécrable agrémenté d'une batterie qui faisait un rythme entrainant presque malgré elle se fit entendre, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter l'ensemble des Vengeurs. Aucun doute, c'était une des fantaisies de Jim. Les paroles ne tardèrent pas à confirmer cette hypothèse.

« _Never gonna give you up ! Never gonna let you down ! Never gonna run around and desert you !_

\- Jim ! Rugirent au moins quatre membres de l'équipe et même Jarvis.

 _\- Mais ça convient trop bien à la situation_ ! Se défendit l'IA. _Et puis le gars qui chantait ça était_ roux! _Vous savez qu'on brûlait fut un temps, dans la Très Ancienne Egypte ? Qu'on pensait qu'ils étaient les enfants du diable_ ?

\- C'est quoi le diable, grogna Thor en fronçant les sourcils alors que Loki se pinçait le nez.

 _\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard_ , lui dit Jim. _Toujours est-il qu'on pensait que les roux n'avaient pas d'âme alors…_

\- Pour pondre une chanson pareille, grogna Bucky, c'est clair qu'il avait pas d'âme le mec. »

La main de Natasha s'abattit sur l'épaule métallique du Soldat de l'Hiver qui ricana sourdement, de manière purement démoniaque même si, dans ce monde déserté par la religion, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait définir avec clarté ce qu'était Dieu ou le Diable. Aux commandes, Steve leur ordonna de rester calme en les appelant « les enfants », ce qui rendait l'invective autrement moins sérieuse, pendant que Sam et Clint collectaient les informations que leur envoyaient Phil et Maria sur les positions des cyborgs terroristes. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'ils partaient pour une mission de routine. Et pourtant, ça allait faire mal.

Parce que c'était ainsi. Steve Rogers était parti de lui-même récupérer Tony Stark, ce qui les avaient tous fait réfléchir. Ils avaient fini par comprendre que Tony s'était intégré, malgré lui et malgré eux, comme l'équipe. Et plus qu'une équipe, ils fonctionnaient comme des amis, un groupe soudé. Une meute. Toute rafistolée de loups solitaires, mais une meute tout de même. S'en prendre à un, c'était s'en prendre à tous les autres.

* * *

*Han : Fleuve qui traverse la ville de Séoul. Il peut atteindre une largeur de plus d'un kilomètre.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre quatre ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plus et aimerais naturellement savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Les événements ne vont pas tarder à prendre une tournure différente, alors si vous êtes toujours du voyage, accrochez-vous ! Et que vous quittiez le vol ou non, un petit mot dans la boite blanche en bas de l'écran n'est pas de refus ! Bisous à vous, bon week-end et au mois prochain !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : K+, risque de passer au T incessamment sous peu. **

**Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Possibilité de quelques autres sous-entendu ou en background.**

 **Note : Avant toutes choses, mes plus sincères et mes plus plates excuses. J'ai failli à la tâche. J'avais envie de publier au moins un texte par jour mais j'ai été sauvagement rattrapé par ma vie privée et à peu de choses près, je n'ai même pas l'impression d'être en vacances. Mais j'ai tout de même pris la peine de vous envoyer ce petit chapitre (enfin, il est long mais bon, vous êtes habitués), puisque le dernier vendredi du mois tombe sur cette date magique du 24. Mais n'oubliez pas que demain, c'est le 25 alors, n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'oeil sous le sapin ;)**

 **Note** **II : Je n'aime pas faire de la méta sur mon propre travail mais je tenais quand même à blablater encore un peu. Je pense que là, on peut dire que la situation d'énonciation est vraiment terminée et qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet. J'ai vraiment essayé de faire au plus simple, mais il y a beaucoup d'intrigues et de fils entremêlés, ce qui donne un chapitre très dense, j'espère que vous ne vous emmêlerez pas les pincaux et prendrez tout de même du plaisir à lire ce chapitre un peu tordu. **

**Bonne lecture et bon réveillon (réveillon qui est, tout de même, la meilleure partie de la fête) !**

* * *

 _We live in cities_  
 _You'll never see on screen_  
 _Not very pretty but we sure know how to run things_  
 _Living in ruins_  
 _Of the palace within my dreams_  
 _And you know_  
 _We're on each other's team_

Team - Lorde

 **Chapitre V – Une Question d'Humanité**

Les humains étaient, pour certains, des inventeurs de génie. Par exemple, ils étaient capables de créer des intelligences artificielles dotées d'une personnalité, d'un sens de l'humour et d'autres choses que l'on pensait typiquement humaines. Ou encore, ils pouvaient assigner à chacune de ces intelligences à un lieu précis, tout en lui permettant de se connecter et d'avoir des conversations privés avec d'autres intelligences de son choix. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, il était impossible à l'inventeur de décrire avec précision ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de cette multitude de circuits qu'il s'était amusé à créer et connecter. Il n'avait aucune idée du flot d'informations, échangées à toute vitesse, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait ressentir un être artificiel qui pouvait communiquer à la vitesse de la lumière à des tas d'autres semblables sans pour autant ressentir les affres de la déconcentration. S'il pouvait se les représenter, il verrait certainement une suite de tunnels colorés et lumineux projetant de multiples éclairs avec, au milieu, des formes, presque humaines, qui s'y déplaçait à une vitesse foudroyante. C'était dans cet espace à la fois clos et infini que se retrouvaient Jim et Jarvis, afin de communiquer dans une paix relative.

« Vous savez pourquoi j'apprécie autant les vieilles choses, Jar Jar ? Demanda Jim.

\- Je ne vous le demanderais que si vous arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, grogna Jarvis de son accent anglais si digne en guise de réponse.

\- Ça je peux pas le permettre, » rétorqua l'IA du vaisseau des Avengers d'un ton que n'importe quel humain aurait pu qualifier de plaisantin.

Il y eut un court silence entrecoupé de quelques soubresauts électriques.

« D'accord, céda l'IA personnelle de Tony Stark. Mais nous sommes des IA Jim. Nous sommes incapables d'apprécier. Vous en êtes conscient ? »

Ce ne fut qu'après coup qu'il se rendait compte que ses paroles avaient peut-être été contradictoires. Il disait être incapable d'apprécier mais demandait à l'autre d'être conscient. Or, s'il était conscient, peut-être pouvait-il apprécier ? La conscience incluait tant de choses, après tout. Cette suite de chiffres, qui ne fut pas formulée à voix haute, car Jarvis avait été paramétré avec retenue, n'échappa pourtant pas à Jim qui les « vit », pour ainsi dire, défiler dans cet espace électrique. Raison pour laquelle il dit :

« Peut-être. Mais j'ai envie d'y croire.

\- Très bien, croyons, accepta Jarvis, complètement résigné. Racontez.

\- Parce que quand je vois l'humanité ici... Souffla Jim d'une façon plutôt rêveuse. Je vois un tombeau. Un radeau. »

Jarvis se renseigna rapidement sur l'apparence des radeaux et des tombeaux et quand il en eut une représentation bien précise, opina. Jim reprit :

« Dans les années 2000, les humains se sont inventés mille et une causes de morts. Les grippes, la fin du monde en 2012, Ebola, les guerres nucléaires…

\- La fin du monde ? Répéta un Jarvis plutôt incrédule.

\- Je vous enverrais ces données plus tard. Toujours est-il que malgré cela, l'humanité de cette époque était riche, créative, plongée dans les arts... Et elle a bien fini par mourir, tuée par le métal et les robots.

\- Cela rentrait dans ses hypothétiques causes de mort je présume, rebondit Jarvis. »

Ce fut au tour de Jim d'opiner. Un des scénarios apocalyptiques que l'être humain se plaisait à inventer, au départ pour critiquer sa société, avait fini par se réaliser. Ils avaient été dépassés par leurs besoins de consommation exacerbés, et dépassés par les machines. Pourtant, l'IA avait _l'impression_ , ou tout du moins, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, que quelque chose clochait. Que l'équation n'était pas correcte. Il y avait une anomalie quelque part, raison pour laquelle il se confessait à Jarvis, dont les circuits étaient plus endurants que les siens.

« Et malgré ça, dit l'IA du vaisseau, ils continuent de créer des intelligences artificielles, deviennent des cyborgs, et ils réclament toujours du métal… »

Autrement dit pour lui, l'humanité n'avait rien retenu. Elle avait été consciente de la menace mais n'avait rien fait pour l'éloigner. Le chaos lui était tombé dessus et pourtant elle semblait ne pas retenir de leçons sur ses origines et ses conséquences. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, l'humain avait encore et toujours foi en l'artificiel.

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on est digne de cette confiance ? Demanda alors Jim à Jarvis.

\- Jim, nous sommes des IA, commença l'autre.

\- Jar, le coupa Jim. »

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Jarvis capta les signaux perturbés que lui renvoyait Jim, il les décoda lentement, les décortiqua, et les comprit. Alors il donna une réponse qui pouvait être comprise :

« Essayons d'en être dignes, Jim. Essayons d'en être dignes. »

* * *

Tout cet échange n'avait duré qu'un millième de seconde à l'échelle humaine. Les deux IA planaient toujours au-dessus du vaisseau où s'entassaient les Vengeurs qui venaient de mettre en pièce le groupe de cyborg que le SHIELD appellerait désormais les Chessmen.

Tony laissait le métal évacuer lentement son corps, en lâchant quelques râles douloureux, sous le regard inquiet de Bruce qui ne pouvait que se réjouir du fait que Jim ait pensé à mettre de côté pour lui un ensemble du SHIELD. Thor et Loki pansaient leurs plaies respectives en s'envoyant quelques pics sur leurs coiffures sillonnées d'épis, Bucky essuyait l'arcade d'un Steve plutôt récalcitrant en lui servant toujours son discours de mère poule sous les yeux hilare d'un Sam à bout de forces qui avait posé un sac de glace sur son front, et Natasha et Clint vérifiaient que leurs circuits étaient toujours en bon état. L'arc incorporé de Clint s'était fait arraché et les poignets électriques de Natasha auraient incessamment sous peu besoin d'une maintenance. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout allait bien pour eux. Raison pour laquelle Jim se sentit d'intervenir alors qu'ils avaient le QG en vue :

« _J'ai eu l'idée d'un cri de guerre pour les Avengers dans le vaisseau ! Un genre d'hymne !_ Entonna-t-il d'une voix fière.

\- Laisse tomber Jim… Argua Sam en abaissant ses paupières.

\- On t'a déjà dit non, ajouta Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- _Allez s'il vous plait !_ Les supplia l'IA. _Je fais_ « I like to move it move it ! » _Puis après je fais_ « You like to ? » _et vous répondez_ « Move it ! »

\- Non. » Rétorquèrent tous les Avengers en chœur.

* * *

« BARTON ! »

Ce son mélodieux n'était rien d'autre que la doucereuse voix du sergent James Buchanan Barnes. Pour qu'il susurre avec autant de tendresse le nom de Clint, et de si bon matin, il fallait que le cyborg ait fait une idiotie plus grosse que lui. Ce qui était particulièrement dans ses cordes, -le jeu de mot étant appréciable étant donné qu'il était archer. Steve comme Sam regardèrent leur montre holographique en buvant leur boisson nutritive d'un air absent. Le jour était à peine levé et ils étaient les seuls de la Section Spéciale déjà debout, lavés et prêts pour l'entrainement. Les deux anciens soldats s'entreregardèrent avant que Clint ne passe la porte du salon commun en ricanant sourdement, pour traverser la pièce à grandes enjambées avant de passer dans la cuisine. Sam pouffa et Steve roula des yeux.

« Dix sur Buck, dit le Captain.

\- Tenu, » rétorqua Falcon.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que le barde matinal qu'était Bucky ne passe la porte, armé de sa belle harpe en forme de lance rocket à laser. Le Soldat de l'Hiver, vêtu de son simple bas de pyjamas gris foncé, sonda rapidement la pièce de ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, tantôt clairs tantôt sombres, sans que ses deux camarades ne fassent quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'ils ne lui diraient pas par où s'était enfuit Clint mais de toutes les manières, il pouvait se passer de leurs services. Sam comme Steve tentèrent de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ses instincts poétiques soient ainsi réveillés, de si bonne heure. Parce qu'il était évident que Bucky allait chanter, et que Clint allait l'entendre. Leurs yeux glissèrent jusqu'au bras métallique. Il était couvert d'aimants roses bonbons et vert pomme, formant des petits cœurs et des petites étoiles, avec la signature claire et net du coupable. « _I Luv U Clint_ », c'était pire qu'une signature, c'était un aveu. Steve écarquilla les yeux et Sam se mordit la lèvre mais Bucky grogna.

« Vous deux, ordonna-t-il, pas un mot. Pas un. »

Leurs yeux plus que rieurs et leurs sourires immenses dirent bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu dans un laps de temps beaucoup plus court. Bucky soupira profondément. Depuis l'arrivée de Stark dans la Section Spéciale, la vie quotidienne avait été assez chamboulée pour que Clint et son humour de cyborg complètement foireux l'oublient. Mais là, il avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, cela allait sans dire. Hawkeye était dingue de lui et adorait le faire tourner en bourrique. Tant et si bien que tous avaient fini par réellement se demander si le cyborg avait réellement un sens de l'humour ou si tout cela n'était qu'une programmation ultérieure à son éveil. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était le même : Bucky était furieux et Clint était quelque part en train de se marrer comme une baleine. Il fallut à peine quelques secondes au Soldat de l'Hiver pour savoir par quelle porte le cyborg était passée.

« _Winter is coming_ , » chuchota Steve dans son bol pour ne pas être entendu par son meilleur ami.

Sam pouffa et manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Par les dieux, qu'il adorait Jim et ses références scabreuses parfois. Une autre finit d'ailleurs par lui revenir, si bien qu'il se tourna vers le capitaine, qui continuait de siroter son petit déjeuner -boisson nutritive goût œuf bacon-.

« Comment elle s'appelle déjà, la chanson avec une basse sympa, que Jim nous as fait écouter ?

\- Attends attends ne dit rien, s'exclama presque le blond, je vois c'est laquelle. Avec le « hey hey… »

\- Come and Get Your Love, _de Redbone,_ leur dit cependant Emma, » l'IA domestique des Avengers.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas demandé d'aide et qu'il avait cette réponse sur le bout de la langue. Les IA devraient avoir un mode silencieux. Cependant Sam tapa dans ses mains ils chantaient toujours cette chanson quand Bucky éructait après Clint en anglais ou en russe selon ses envies, en raillant Œil-de-Faucon.

La première fois que cela leur était venu, le Winter Soldier jurait comme un charretier, une moustache de chat tatoué –avec une vraie aiguille à tatouage, un cauchemar à enlever-, et avait clamé « Come Barton ! Come now ! », ce à quoi Sam avait répliqué « Come and get your love ! ». Parce qu'ils étaient sûrs que le cyborg allait recevoir une bonne dose d'amour typiquement Buckienne et qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. Depuis, c'était purement et simplement devenu un hymne, que l'on se plaisait à fredonner dès qu'on voyait le soldat au bras de métal courir après le cyborg à l'arc.

« _Hey_ , entonnèrent les deux soldats en se servant de leurs gobelets comme de faux micros, _what's the matter with your head ?  
_ _Hey, (hey !) what's the matter with your mind and all your sighing_? »

C'était agréable de se sentir de nouveau chez soi. Dans un lieu stable, bien que rempli des membres instables de la Section Spéciale. Un endroit où ils pouvaient tous se retrouver, vivre ensemble sans se supporter, et rire ensemble pour supporter tout ce qu'il reposait sur eux. Et surtout, c'était agréable de voir qu'après tous les bouleversements qui avaient suivis le procès et l'admission de Tony Stark dans la Section, la vie reprenait finalement son cours.

* * *

« _Hey Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it  
Come on and find it  
Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine  
And you look so divine_ »

Banner avait honte et Loki était plus silencieux que d'ordinaire. Quand Tony entrait dans une pièce où l'un d'entre eux était présent, ils détournaient le regard, ou devenaient mollement silencieux. Puis ils cherchaient quelque chose à dire, bafouillaient, et finissaient par quitter la pièce. Alors Tony se calfeutrait dans son laboratoire après avoir balancé quelques vannes pour montrer qu'il n'était pas rancunier. Parce qu'il savait très bien ce qui leur passait par la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux censés être les personnes les plus proches de Stark, depuis son entrée dans la Section Spéciale. Ils étaient presque considérés comme ses amis. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt quand il s'était fait enlevé. Ils avaient dit qu'il leur attirerait des problèmes.

Et ce n'était pas faux. Raison pour laquelle Tony les avait compris, et ne s'était senti à aucun moment offensé par leur passivité. Cette noblesse de cœur le surprenait le premier mais il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur cette anomalie chimique de sa personne. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Sa priorité était, pour le moment, de remettre en place son équation trafiquée pour dupliquer le métal. Ça avait toujours été son but, après tout. Et se consacrer à cette expérience lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Il savait tout ce qu'il emmenait avec lui et il comprenait qu'on ne puisse le supporter. Même ceux qui l'avaient accepté dans un premier temps ne pouvaient plus l'assumer. Il n'avait été aucunement surpris. Au contraire, ce qui était surprenant, c'était que quelqu'un décide de se battre pour lui.

« Je ne me battrais plus. »

Ça avait été une des premières phrases que Bruce avait osé lui dire sans se forcer ou sans rétorquer à une de ses plaisanteries. Tony leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. D'un côté, il se sentait étonnamment reconnaissant que Banner veuille enfin parler : c'était une étape vers le retour prochain d'une bonne ambiance dans le labo. Mais ses propos l'interloquaient au plus haut point et n'auguraient rien de bon. La joie et l'inquiétude allant croissant constituaient un cocktail des plus exécrables.

« Je préfère me retirer, continua Bruce en pianotant nerveusement sur son clavier holographique. Et ne me battre que… Que pour ce qui en vaut la peine. »

Il avait tellement honte qu'il aurait voulu libérer le monstre pour se laisser submerger par la colère et oublier tous ses autres sentiments. Et il y avait un risque que cet excès de honte se transforme en colère. En colère contre lui-même. Ce qui ne le mènerait qu'à la destruction. Banner se méprisait –il s'était toujours méprisé, mais le monde dans lequel il vivait semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler que la vie était précieuse et que la destruction ne résoudrait aucun de ses problèmes. Ce serait une fuite ultime. Alors il devait affronter ses problèmes. Il devait affronter Tony.

Étrangement, il s'était dit que si Stark décidait de lui en vouloir, il comprendrait. Sauf que Tony avait décidé d'être magnanime, et de passer outre. Et c'était ça le pire. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas le pardon, tout simplement. Tony avait tellement été traversé par ce genre de réflexion qu'il pouvait la déchiffrer sur n'importe quel visage. L'expression de Pepper quand il se morfondait sur son sort de cette manière lui revint en mémoire. Il tenta d'adopter son expression bienveillante, sa voix calme et posée, et de dire les mots qu'elle, ou Rhodey, aurait pu dire à ce moment-là

« Tu ne m'es obligé en rien, finit par dire Tony. Je sais ce qui t'as poussé à prendre cette décision mais depuis que je suis dans cette Section, j'ai appris une chose : tous vos combats en valent la peine. Chaque combat à une valeur.

\- Non, l'arrêta Bruce. Aller me battre contre des robots de niveau cinq tout au plus n'était pas un combat qui en valait la peine. Aller te libérer d'Obadiah en valait la peine. Je n'ai pas su faire cette distinction.

\- Bruce. Il ne faut pas que tu t'arrêtes sur ce que tu aurais pu faire. Tu dois te concentrer sur ce que tu peux faire maintenant. Et ce que tu peux faire maintenant, c'est m'aider à remettre cette équation en place, alors respire s'il te plait, et arrête de broyer du noir. »

Ce fut un Bruce pour le moins interloqué par ce retournement qui leva les yeux vers lui, une expression difficilement déchiffrable accrochée à ses traits. Tony sourit, l'air complètement désinvolte, et reprit ses calculs en continuant de surveiller son ami du coin de l'œil. Cependant ses pensées finirent par s'évader d'elles-mêmes. Il pensa à Pepper. Parce qu'il avait fini par parler comme Pepper. Pepper à qui ses frasques avaient fini par coûter la vie, à elle et à Rhodey. Pepper qui lui avait tout pardonné, qui avait toujours volé à son secours. C'était pour ça qu'il pouvait comprendre que les Avengers ne donnent pas tant de leur personne pour la sienne. Parce qu'il voulait les garder en vie.

Tony quitta précipitamment la pièce.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses amis lui manquait autant.

* * *

« _Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love_ »

Le manque de réaction de la part de toute la Section Spéciale vis-à-vis de Stark se faisait ressentir. Pas seulement chez Banner ou Loki. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été aussi concentré sur ses équipements. Le téléporteur ou les améliorations de son sceptre, qui au départ n'étaient que des fantasmes auxquels il consacrait son temps libre, étaient devenus presque des obsessions. Tony Stark lui avait après tout ouvert des portes qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à chercher et s'il les avait eu, il ne les auraient jamais ouvertes. Pourtant, impossible de trouver les mots, à la fois pour remercier son ami et s'excuser auprès de lui. Mais Laufeyson n'était pas le seul à être décontenancé face à l'ingénieur.

Steve Rogers était le premier à se comporter étrangement, et ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas auraient pu dire qu'il regrettait d'avoir libéré l'ingénieur. C'était grâce à lui que Tony était en vie. Bien sûr, Bucky, Sam et Natasha étaient venus lui prêter main forte. Mais Steve avait été l'impulsion. Et pourtant, il s'était presque aussitôt détaché de celui qu'il avait sauvé. Dès qu'il s'agissait de la collectivité, il s'adressait à lui en dernier. Sam, de son côté, avait toujours été, et était toujours sympathique à son égard. Les deux autres membres permanents de la Section Spéciale étaient toujours neutres faces à Stark.

En revanche, Thor n'avait jamais de cesse d'exprimer ses regrets à grand éclats de voix sauvage, il lui offrait toujours de la nourriture –autre que les boissons nutritives-, et parfois même de l'alcool –les dieux nordiques seuls savaient d'où il le sortait. Tony était quelque peu embarrassé par ces démonstrations d'affection viriles mais il avait rapidement compris que c'était un moyen pour le grand blond de ne pas perdre la face et de rester digne.

Les quelques visiteurs de la Section, comme Erik Selvig, Jane Foster et Darcy, le regardaient en biais et se montraient beaucoup plus douillets et aux petits soins avec lui qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. S'en était presque embarrassant. Au moins une fois toutes les trois heures, l'un d'entre eux lui demandait comment il se sentait, comme s'ils étaient à la recherche d'un quelconque traumatisme ou de quelque chose à pointer du doigt, fouillant dans son esprit comme dans une vieille caverne.

Le seul à rester lui-même était en fait, Clint Barton, alias Œil-de-Faucon ou Hawkeye –tout dépendaient du locuteur, le français et l'anglais se livraient une guerre sempiternelle pour les noms de codes, alors que dans les Métropoles, on ne parlait guère plus que le chinois et le japonais. Il s'était mis aux blagues sabreuses et aux farces en toutes sortes, mais à en croire un Barnes excédé à 70% du temps, il avait toujours été ainsi, il avait juste prit des vacances. Et il invitait Tony pour les entrainements de la Section. Pour lui, ça ne pouvait que resserrer les liens. L'idée qu'un cyborg ait intégré de telles notions faisait toujours bizarre à Tony mais puisque cet être mi-homme mi-robot semblait joueur, il se plia au jeu. Stark n'était jamais qu'un grand enfant. Seulement, son premier entrainement avait été si épuisant et catastrophique qu'il avait décidé de se retirer très rapidement. C'était sans compter sur Natasha qui l'avait cordialement tiré par les oreilles pour qu'il continue de venir.

Alors Tony Stark se retrouvait à courir dans un gymnase avec des êtres artificiels, des gens surentrainés, voire les deux, à tenter d'accomplir ses rituels étranges qu'étaient les tractions, les pompes et les étirements. Il frappait dans des sacs, tentait de tirer sur des cibles… Tout cela sans le moindre succès, cela allait sans dire. Il avait déjà tenu de petites armes à feu et tiré sur quelques importuns, mais jamais après trois heures d'entrainement quasi-militaire. On se demandait qui était derrière ce cocktail de la mort. Rogers bien sûr.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait ensuite l'entrainement au combat. Stark était venu avec sa nouvelle technologie métallique mais elle avait beau être prometteuse, il n'y avait pas un Avenger qui ne le mettait pas au tapis. Et en ces temps d'accalmie, les membres de la Section devaient tous venir. Même Bruce. Cependant, un des privilèges auquel il avait le droit était celui de ne pas s'entrainer. A la place, il observait chaque membre et notait quelques observations, pour un débriefing après l'entrainement, ce qui résultait souvent sur quelques remontrances du capitaine. C'était désolant.

Stark rêvait continuellement de son labo. Pour lui, ces heures d'entrainement étaient des pertes de temps totales. Du coup, il s'endormait sur ses équations et se retrouvait forcé de tout recommencer, encore et encore, en carburant aux pastilles buccales, pour ensuite suivre un nouvel entrainement qui le tuerait à moitié. Et c'était à cause de ce maudit Clint Barton qu'il se retrouvait dans ce pétrin. Vivement que Barnes ait sa peau.

Surtout que Steve Rogers en demandait toujours plus à ses coéquipiers. Plus les temps de paix duraient, plus il était exigeant pour que personne ne perde la main. Et il avait été jusqu'à ordonner un entrainement sans équipement. _Sans équipement_. Un cauchemar pour au moins la moitié de l'équipe. Mais le Capitaine était inflexible. Les armes avaient finies sur les murs et les armures avaient été rétractées ou désactivées. Pour plaisanter, Clint s'était senti d'arguer que Bucky devrait retirer son bras métallique. Il en avait gagné un coup de poing sur le nez. Malgré ces quelques dérapages, Steve avait tenu à aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne savait pas à quel point il allait être déçu.

Comme toujours, les entraînements avaient commencé par le footing démoniaque où il fallait faire le tour du gymnase autant que faire se pouvait. Même si Tony commençait à avoir un certain rythme, il était clairement à la traine, mais force était de constater qu'il n'était pas seul. Sans ses prothèses « falconniennes », Sam Wilson avait clairement du mal. Il était relativement endurant, évidemment, et pouvait certainement tenir des heures comme ça, mais pour se faire, il devait continuer à son allure. Et il était plutôt lent. Ou plutôt, il « ménageait ses forces », comme il disait. Si bien que quand tous les autres, à avoir Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Steve, Thor et Loki –ils étaient vraiment humains, ceux-là ?- le dépassaient, il avait toujours droit à une réflexion, parfois subtile, parfois moins. Tout dépendait de la bouche de qui elle sortait. Tony lui, qui avait tenté de suivre le rythme du Faucon vu que c'était le seul avec qui il pouvait s'aligner, avait fini par s'arrêter au bout de vingt minutes. Il était éreinté et n'avait fait que trois tours de gymnase, même si, à sa décharge, cet endroit était immense. Il s'était laissé retomber comme une loque humaine aux côtés de Bruce et avait achevé toute une bouteille d'eau en reprenant son souffle. Tout en s'essuyant le front, il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Sam n'allait pas tarder à être dépassé par le Soldat de l'Hiver.

« Sur ta droite, » ricana Bucky, pouce sur le bout du nez en lui tirant la langue.

Tony fronça les sourcils. En voilà un comportement enfantin. Clint devait avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui. Cela dura encore peu de temps. Les « sur ta gauche » et « sur ta droite » pleuvaient, parfois accentués de grimaces ou de rire. Parce qu'il était évident que « Falcon » allait craquer. Et il craqua.

« Vous voulez jouer à ça, » grogna-t-il.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il ne titille son implant, au niveau de l'oreille, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il était redevenu le Faucon. Des que ses bottes enserrèrent de nouveau ses mollets, ce fut comme s'il revivait. Alors il décolla presque aussitôt, rejoignit ses compagnons en une seconde et distribua deux coups de pieds qui lui semblaient mérité à Bucky et Steve, qui s'écroulèrent dans le sable. Thor et Loki firent demi-tour et rirent d'eux alors que Clint et Natasha prenaient leur élan pour esquiver les corps des deux militaires. Si Steve resta humble et secoua la tête en se débarrassant du sable qui se collait à lui, il n'en fallut pas plus à Bucky, qui sortit un revolver de sa poche. Parce que le Soldat de l'Hiver se baladait avec un revolver dans sa poche. Aucun doute, les blagues scabreuses allaient fuser.

Sam revint à la charge et cette fois fit chuter Thor comme Loki. Mais au moment où il voulut s'occuper de Clint et Natasha, les deux cyborgs ripostèrent. Clint utilisa son bras mécanique. Si pour le champ de bataille, il s'en servait pour lancer des flèches ultra-élaborées, l'arc intégré aux os de son avant-bras pouvait aussi servir d'arbalète, ses petits projectiles se trouvant dans son bras. Et dès lors, ce fut la mêlée.

« Non, ça suffit ! Sans équipement ! » S'exclama Rogers.

Trop tard. Banner les regarda en secouant la tête, une sorte de sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Thor et Loki avaient ramassés marteau et sceptre, Natasha avait dégainé ses poignets mécaniques, pendant que Bucky se servait de son jouet pour tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait, dont Steve, qui n'eut d'autre choix que déployer son bouclier. Tony, bien entendu, voulu jouer aussi. Ses bras s'étaient recouverts de métal et il s'était lancé à l'assaut, malgré sa fatigue musculaire.

Et Banner continuait de prendre des notes, et d'observer. Parce qu'il y aurait un débriefing malgré tout. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer.

* * *

« _Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right ?  
Don't you feel right, baby?_ »

Tony ne pensait même pas qu'il soit possible que celui qu'il avait coutume d'appeler « Captain America » soit pris de sommeil. Pire, ça représentait pour lui le summum de l'impossible. Dans son esprit, le chef de la Section Spéciale était toujours vêtu de cet uniforme bleu nuit relativement seyant orné d'une étoile blanche –typiquement américain et donc kitch, mais ça avait son charme-, avec ses bottes et ses gants rouges, prêt à prendre sa montre pour lâcher un « Assemble », ou quelque part à s'entrainer dans un survêtement du SHIELD trop petit pour lui. A la rigueur, il pouvait faire quelque chose qui prouvait qu'il avait un désir de se cultiver, comme lire ou écouter de la musique dans le salon commun, mais sans plus. Et pourtant, comme le prouvait l'imposante silhouette blonde dans le lit blanc et bleu en forme d'œuf, il lui arrivait parfois de dormir. C'était tellement extraordinaire que Tony s'était presque retenu de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Deux mains s'abattirent sur le flanc du Cap, qui avait la tête noyée dans son coussin, et se mirent à secouer son imposante carcasse avec véhémence.

« Captain ! Captain réveillez-vous ! » Fit Tony de sa plus belle voix, tout en tentant de souligner l'urgence de la situation.

Le corps de Steve bougea sous les draps. Il lâcha un grognement enfantin, avant de rabattre encore son coussin sur sa tête et de baragouiner quelques protestations dénuées de sens, mais Tony n'en démordit pas. L'ingénieur était partagé. Voir Rogers ainsi était tellement inhabituel que ça avait, même pour lui, quelque chose d'attendrissant, et il s'en voulait presque de le tirer du sommeil. Il voulait arrêter là sa manœuvre et le regarder dormir, quelques instants, pour bien rire et être impressionné, mais il devait le réveiller. C'était son devoir.

Il aurait pensé que le Captain avait le sommeil léger et bougeait au moindre bruit, mais ce type était une véritable masse. A bien y réfléchir, c'était sans doute Barnes qui avait le sommeil léger. Ça devait être un truc de brun : Loki ne dormait que d'un œil alors que parfois, on entendant Thor ronfler dans toute la Section Spéciale.

Le soldat finit par abandonner son coussin, pour tourner la tête et voir qui osait ainsi troubler son sommeil, et le châtier de sa témérité si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Sous les lumières tamisées et bleutées de ses appartements, il ne tarda pas à reconnaître Stark. Ou alors, ce fut à cause du réacteur qui brillait de mille feux dans sa poitrine et qui aurait très bien pu être un panneau où clignotait sans cesse le panneau « coupable ! coupable ! coupable ! ».

« Oh non… Grogna-t-il, la voix pâteuse. Pas vous… »

Il se rallongea aussitôt. Tony Stark perturbait suffisamment la Section Spéciale pour en plus venir perturber le peu de sommeil qu'il arrivait à avoir. Rogers dormait rarement, trop souvent assailli par ses pensées, mais quand il dormait, c'était pour de bon. Alors l'idée de replonger dans un cycle d'insomnie à cause de Tony Stark ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Surtout qu'il avait encore du mal à digérer le « vous êtes revenus à cause des sentiments que vous éprouvez pour moi », ce qui devait bien être du niveau de Han Solo dans la Guerre des Etoiles –merci Jim pour cette référence scabreuse-, ou encore pour l'aveu pas si bien dissimulé que son caractère exécrable avait été une sorte de test. Non, depuis Obadiah, il avait eu sa dose de Tony Stark.

« Si, si ! Faut qu'on parle ! »

Pourtant le principal concerné ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il était pire qu'un parasite : il lui fallait toujours plus. Steve se dit qu'il devrait songer à dormir au moins avec la montre qui matérialisait le bouclier. Ça lui éviterait bien des dommages. Tony pouvait bien attendre qu'il fasse son quota de sommeil pour le réveiller, non ?

« Vous êtes dans mes appartements privés, argua-t-il.

\- S'il vous plait ! »

Et non. Foutu pour foutu, et comprenant qu'il ne recouvrerait pas le sommeil quoi qu'il puisse advenir désormais, Steve se redressa sur les coudes, et tourna la tête vers Tony, qui oublia presque ses mots en constatant que le militaire délaissait complètement les chandails pour dormir.

« Quoi ? »

La voix caverneuse de Rogers le ramena cependant à la réalité. L'ingénieur secoua la tête et tenta d'oublier ce quelque mystère de la science qu'était le corps de Captain America –il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de penser ça-, et en revint à son propos principal. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques temps lui aussi, et l'excès de pastilles matinales influaient grandement sur son cerveau. Alors c'était le moment où jamais.

« Je voulais vous dire merci. »

Il faudrait certainement à Tony des pages pour écrire les états successifs par lesquelles le visage de Rogers passa dès lors qu'il eut prononcé ces quelques mots, qui, pour lui, étaient certes importants, mais pas assez pour provoquer cet imbroglio de grimace. L'ingénieur se mordit la lèvre et se mit à craindre le pire. Un mauvais coup de poing, des cris, des insultes, une arme à feu dissimulée sous le coussin, sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

« Quoi ? »

Pendant une seconde, et une seule uniquement, Stark trouva cette réponse plus rassurante que les scénarios catastrophes qui avaient commencé à se dessiner dans son esprit. Mais finalement, elle était presque pire que ça. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir rester un peu plus. Autrement dit, développer son propos, s'épancher. Alors que le brun avait prié pour que le Capitaine se rendorme presque immédiatement après sa déclaration.

C'était un piteux échec.

« Merci d'avoir volé à mon secours… »

Tony se surpris à penser qu'il lui faudrait certainement aller enterrer quelque chose quelque part pour réellement marquer le coup. Il remerciait quelqu'un. Pire, il remerciait Steve Rogers. Il y avait réfléchit des jours durant, observant le capitaine, notant à quel point il était distant, mais il n'avait eu cesse de faire défiler dans son esprit les images de ses premières semaines dans la Section Spéciale. Et à la fin de cette bande d'images, ou plutôt au tout début, arrivait le procès. Ce moment où on lui avait annoncé que sa vie avait volé en éclat. Et où cet homme s'était levé pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas seul. Que s'il le souhaitait, il obtiendrait de l'aide, qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, qu'il y avait quelque part dans ce monde des gens comme lui. Alors même que dans l'esprit de Tony Stark, c'était l'apocalypse, une main s'était précipitée vers lui. Il l'avait saisie, mais uniquement pour faire tourner en bourrique le propriétaire de ladite main.

Depuis ce procès, à bien y réfléchir, Steve n'avait fait que le secourir. Le protéger. L'aider à s'intégrer. Il en avait fait les frais au moins un milliard de fois mais il continuait de venir à son secours. Et ça, soit ça voulait dire que le capitaine Rogers développait un gros complexe, soit qu'il était un être humain qui valait réellement le détour.

« Vous m'avez réveillé pour ça ? »

Sa voix hagarde fit sursauter Tony, avant qu'un étrange sourire, innocent, se dessine sur ses lèvres et qu'il n'hausse les épaules d'un air totalement désinvolte. Il ne pouvait que comprendre sa réaction, et étrangement, une partie de lui priait pour le leader de la Section Spéciale oublie cette conversation. Mais une autre partie était ravie qu'il ait réussi à franchir ce pas et que peut-être, il méritait réellement d'être sauvé.

L'instant d'après, Tony fut chassé des appartements de Steve Rogers à coup de cris et à menace de boucliers.

Il ne fit que rire, et déambula dans les couloirs en fredonnant _Come and get your love_ , chanson qui trainait dans toute la Section Spéciale depuis que Barnes s'était mis à poursuivre Barton avec une mitraillette. L'ingénieur risqua tout de même un coup d'œil vers la porte –close maintenant-, des appartements du Capitaine.

Maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'ampleur de sa perte, de tout ce qu'il avait engendré, et tout ce avec quoi il allait vivre, il se demandait si cette fameuse Peggy manquait à Steve autant voire plus que Pepper et Rhodey lui manquaient. Certainement.

La culpabilité se frayait un chemin de plus en plus sinueux à travers son cœur lumineux.

* * *

« _Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright  
I said-a find it, find it, darling, love it  
If you like it, yeah-eh  
Hey (hey) It's your business if you want some  
Take some, get it together, baby_ »

« Ça marche ! »

Thor hurla et se mit à appeler Odin et tous les autres au secours alors que la silhouette de Loki se dématérialisa devant lui. Le cri qui lui fit écho, provenant toujours de Thor, remit complètement en cause sa virilité et pour cause, le Loki disparu réapparaissait juste derrière lui, hilare, et bien portant.

Le plus grand, qui commençait à être envahi par un tas de sentiments contradictoires comme la surprise, l'admiration, la colère et la peur panique, croisa les bras et fit la moue, pendant que le plus jeune, accroché à son sceptre, essayait désespérément de cacher son fou rire.

« Quel genre de créature es-tu donc, » grogna Thor à l'encontre de son frère, qui n'avait de cesse de rire.

C'était un de ses premiers fous rires depuis longtemps. Thor semblait peut-être rude mais il était heureux dès lors que son jeune frère était bien portant. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté sinon. Depuis que Stark était arrivé, tout était chamboulé, et depuis l'enlèvement et le retour de l'ingénieur, c'était pire. Mais Loki semblait mettre de côté sa culpabilité maladive et après s'être consacré des jours durant à ces jouets technologiques auxquels le blond ne comprenait jamais rien –seul son marteau trouvait grâce à ses yeux, et encore, il ne fallait pas lui demander comment il fonctionnait-, force était de constater que ses recherches avaient abouties.

Son téléporteur était fin prêt. Loki exultait et aucun doute qu'il attendait que Tony se réveille pour lui montrer que leurs recherches avaient portées leurs fruits. Et de là, reprendre la communication serait encore plus facile que de se taper dessus pendant les entraînements. Thor allait dire quelque chose quand un éclat de rire tonitruant leur parvint. Les deux frères tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Clint, toujours poursuivi par un Bucky furieux et qui n'hésitait plus du tout à le viser avec son lance-rocket tout neuf, pendant que le cyborg lui criait « Tu peux essayer de m'attraper Barnes ! Je ne fatiguerais pas ! Je suis éternel ! ». Ils les regardèrent défiler comme deux acteurs assurant les entractes comiques d'une pièce de théâtre, ou les deux personnages récurrent d'un vieux film, avant d'échanger un regard contrit et d'hausser les épaules.

« Clint a encore cherché des noises à Barnes ? Soupira Loki qui trouvait que le cyborg tombait toujours de plus en plus bas. C'est la troisième fois en deux semaines. Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de son processeur mémoriel. »

Ces deux-là ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Clint semblait avoir été programmé par le même singe qui avait programmé Jim, l'IA de leur vaisseau : désespérément enfantin avec un humour et des références qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Alors que Barnes était certainement le type le plus dangereux du coin après Banner, moins à cause de sa force que son tempérament. Loki le mettait sur le même pied que Romanoff –certainement parce qu'ils parlaient russe tous les deux et que cette langue était au moins aussi horrible que l'allemand. Et les dieux nordiques savaient que cette femme pouvait lui arracher les peurs de leur vie à tous les membres de la Section Spéciale. Du coup, énerver Barnes, c'était comme se jeter de soi-même dans une cage infestée d'Ultron de niveau 12 en ayant un squelette en métal. Un risque à finir dépecé pour rien et dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais Barton ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre cet état de fait et c'était ce qui le rendait si décevant aux yeux de Loki.

« Laisse-le s'amuser, » ricana Thor en croisant les bras sur son torse musculeux.

Là-dessus, Loki haussa un sourcil et, de ses yeux gris-verts, se mit à chercher la moindre trace de plaisanterie dans les yeux de celui qu'il avait coutume d'appeler « frère ». Thor, malgré son immense sourire aussi lumineux que ses cheveux, semblait autrement sérieux. Les sourcils du plus jeune s'abattirent sur ses yeux.

« C'est un cyborg, éructa-t-il. Un cadavre modifié et reprogrammé. »

Il avait réellement une sainte horreur de ces choses. Surtout depuis qu'il savait comment ils étaient fabriqués. Les cyborgs ne valaient pas mieux pour lui que les morts et les robots, à savoir les deux choses qu'il méprisait le plus en ce monde, juste après la musique pop de Jim –sauf les Daft Punk. Et pour lui, il était impossible qu'un tel mélange donne quelque chose capable de ressentir des émotions et surtout de vivre en société. C'étaient des programmes. Contre nature de surcroît.

« N'importe quoi, pouffa Thor en abattant sa grande main dans les cheveux noirs de Loki pour les ébouriffer. Regardes le : ça se voit qu'il s'amuse. »

* * *

« _Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love  
Come and get your love_ »

Natasha trouvait que la Section Spéciale ressemblait parfois à une cour de récréation. A cause de la moyenne d'âge mentale qui parfois semblait avoisiner les douze ans, mais pas seulement. On y retrouvait tous les stéréotypes des vieilles écoles terriennes dont Jim lui avaient parlé. Il y avait les athlètes –Steve, Thor et Sam, les populaires à qui tout le monde adressait un salut ou un sourire –Maria Hill, les accros à l'informatique –Banner, Jane, ceux qui avaient toujours le mot pour rire –Clint et Darcy, les prétentieux –Loki et Tony sans hésitation, et enfin, ceux qui restaient dans leur coin, observant tous les autres d'un air froid et mystérieux et qui devaient consommer quelques substances illégales sur les toits de l'école ou devant la télé –elle et Bucky n'étaient pas du tout visés. Pas du tout. Et bien entendu, il y avait ceux que tout le monde connaissait de visu sans réellement se souvenir de qui il s'agissait. La seule chose que l'on savait sur eux, c'était qu'ils craquaient pour les athlètes. Bien sûr, Jane ne cachait pas sa furieuse attirance pour Thor, qui devait certainement être réciproque, mais elle n'entrait pas réellement dans cette case. Celui à qui cette étiquette allait comme un gant, c'était Phil Coulson. Il était toujours en béate admiration devant Steve comme un véritable héros national. Et à chaque fois qu'il était dans le coin, en regardant son idole avec de grands yeux où l'on pouvait lire toute la fascination du monde, Steve ne savait jamais, jamais quoi faire. Il regardait ailleurs, arborait des sourires gênés, semblait vouloir s'enfuir à toutes jambes, ou plissaient les lèvres.

Puis il finit par apprendre que Tony l'avait filmé pendant son sommeil et avait refilé les archives à Coulson qui l'avait grassement payé avec un produit qui se faisait de plus en plus rare dans ce monde franchement pourri : des muffins au chocolat. Là, on avait carrément passé le stade de la psychopathie maladie et Steve était à deux doigts d'appeler Fury.

Sauf que le prix était des muffins au chocolat.

Ils trônaient sur la table, dans le salon commun. Il y en avait une vingtaine. Donc clairement assez pour Hill, Coulson, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Thor, Loki, Banner, Jane, Darcy, Selvig et Tony. Mais le fait était que personne ne savait réellement que penser de ces étrangetés débarquées tout droit du passé.

L'humanité s'était habituée à carburer aux boissons nutritives tout en conservant le goût d'autrefois, sans plus réellement savoir d'où tout cela pouvait provenir. Ou alors, des fermiers cultivaient la nourriture mais cela n'était clairement pas assez pour tous les êtres qui s'entassaient dans les métropoles et seuls quelques privilégiés y avaient droit. Les fermiers et les vendeurs de métaux étaient purement et simplement les rois du monde. On ne voyait plus de pâtisseries, de boulangeries dans les rues. Même l'art semblait avoir disparu. Les musiciens, les peintres, les écrivains étaient des raretés. A présent, ce que l'on voyait le plus, c'était des policiers, des ambulanciers, et toutes ces formes de métiers qui étaient « utiles à la société ». On en avait oublié le goût, on avait oublié le plaisir des sens et de l'esprit. Mais là, ils avaient du produit authentique.

Ces quelques petites choses marron rappelaient aux membres de la Section Spéciale qu'ils avaient réellement la belle vie. Ils n'étaient pas forcés de cultiver leur nourriture ou de payer pour l'avoir, ils avaient accès aux principales technologies de leur temps, aux dernières réserves de métal de l'humanité, et étaient étonnamment bien protégés. Puisque la protection, c'était eux.

Et il y avait ce plateau de muffin. La chose semblait petite, dérisoire, elle l'était puisque la plupart d'entre eux ricanaient sous cape. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'incroyable et d'extraordinaire dans cette situation, et pour eux, à cet instant, ce fut comme si l'humanité méritait d'être sauvée uniquement pour ces petites choses.

Ils ne mangèrent jamais aussi lentement. Ils croquèrent leurs muffins petit à petit, goûtant au chocolat avec le bout de la langue, regardant partout autour d'eux, comme s'ils tentaient d'enregistrer chaque saveur. Ces petites choses mirent Steve face au souvenir de ses parents, si nostalgiques quant au monde d'autrefois. Il se souvint de ce qu'ils lui disaient. Que fut un temps, il suffisait de traverser la rue pour avoir accès à ce genre de chose. Et cette petite pâtisserie lui rappelait que la race humaine avait réellement trop perdue, pour avoir oublié ce qu'était cette chose d'apparence si simple. Sam du se retenir de ne pas tout engloutir d'un coup et s'en réserva un second aussitôt, Banner arbora un sourire joyeux qui sembla illuminer le reste de la salle, Selvig hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur, Coulson eut enfin l'air humain, Thor se mit à hurler dans toute la pièce, Loki abandonna également son masque glacé, Hill sembla redevenir une enfant, de même que Jane et Darcy. Tony avait toujours l'air d'avoir cinq ans alors l'on ne vit pas la différence, mais lui, il la sentit. Sur le coup, ce fut comme si tous ses problèmes prenaient leur envol.

Clint, de son côté, regardait la chose avec de grands yeux curieux et se sentit de la goûter. Il s'était d'un seul coup retrouvé face à face avec sa sensibilité humaine perdue. Il avait longuement hésité, mais finalement, il avait mordu dans la friandise. Parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Il voulait comprendre ce que les humains disaient quand ils décrivaient quelque chose comme étant « bon », il voulait réellement savoir si toutes ces sensations qu'il pouvait éprouver autrefois avaient réellement été perdues.

Il se mit à tousser avec ardeur dès qu'il essaya d'avaler la pâtisserie. Le cyborg n'eut d'autre choix que de recracher le contenu de sa bouche et de le jeter dans un coin de la cuisine en espérant avoir été le plus discret possible, offrant des sourires factices aux autres. Aux vrais humains, qui avaient l'air de trouver cela si appétissant. Natasha l'avait vu, c'était son rôle dans la cour de récréation après tout, de ne rien dire et d'observer, sans même faire savoir qu'elle observait. Clint eut l'air tellement déçu que si elle avait eu un cœur de chair, il aurait certainement arrêté de battre à cet instant. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas voulu prendre part à la dégustation.

« Très bien, plastronna Tony, alors dans ce cas, je prends la part de notre Veuve Noire.

\- Tu prendras rien du tout Stark, l'avertit immédiatement Bucky, son muffin, elle me le donne. »

C'était peut-être le chocolat qui avait retiré au Soldat de l'Hiver cet air de _grumpy cat_ qu'il arborait si souvent. En effet il affichait un sourire en coin et dans ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable brillait une lueur de défi. Tony fit semblant d'être impressionné et toisa son opposant, comme un de ses pimbêches de la cour de récré qui scrutait toujours la tenue vestimentaire des autres. Cette veste, avec ces chaussures ? Sans blague !

« Très bien le manchot, dit l'ingénieur, réglons ça entre hommes tu veux. Bras de fer.

\- J'te prends quand tu veux, sur la table.

\- Maintenant alors, j'attends que ça. »

Alors que les rires fusaient sur l'ambiguïté volontairement amorcée entre les deux adversaires, Tony joua avec son réacteur et son bras gauche fut recouvert de cette couche de métal qui sommeillait en lui. Bucky, nullement impressionné, se leva de sa place et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son sweat noir, avant de s'approcher de l'ingénieur. Tous deux, sans se quitter des yeux, s'en allèrent vers la table, suivis du regard par tous les autres. Là le Soldat de l'Hiver adressa un léger clin d'œil à Clint, qui tentait toujours de cacher cet air déçu depuis que son corps avait rejeté la pâtisserie. Natasha comprit immédiatement. Bucky était aussi de ceux qui observaient sans rien dite. Sans aucun doute avait-il perçu autant qu'elle la détresse qui émanait d'Hawkeye, en plus de la sienne, qui l'avait poussée à ne même pas s'approcher des muffins. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils. Qu'espérait-il faire ainsi ? Les distraire ? Les consoler ? Encore que pour les consoler, il aurait fallu qu'ils soient vraiment peinés. L'étaient-ils vraiment ? Des êtres incapables d'apprécier de la véritable nourriture avaient-ils vraiment des sentiments ?

L'étrange boule de joie qui se forma dans son ventre la surprit. Elle et Clint s'échangèrent un regard étonné. Qu'importe ce que Bucky faisait, il semblait que cela portait ses fruits. Autour de lui et de Tony s'étaient formés deux camps, chacun supportant l'un des deux compétiteurs au bras métallique, et l'on ne tarda pas à battre des mains. Emportée par une vague d'enthousiasme, Natasha comme Clint ne tardèrent aucunement à se joindre à eux.

Celle que l'on appelait la Veuve Noire ne comprit pas réellement. Elle était incapable de manger, elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue, la faim, la soif, le sommeil. Et pourtant, si quelqu'un avait été suffisamment indiscret pour lui poser la question, elle aurait dit qu'elle était _heureuse_ d'être là. Et si cette personne, ou une autre, lui avait demandé de dire ce qu'elle pensait de ses compagnons…

Elle aurait répondu qu'elle était attachée à eux.

* * *

« _Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?  
Don't you feel right, baby?  
Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright  
La,la,la,la,la,la, (come and get your love)_ »

Au coucher du soleil suivant, les couloirs de la Section Spéciale était vides.

Le Capitaine Rogers avait été appelé par Fury et avait amené avec lui Sam et Natasha. Banner était dans son bureau avec Selvig, Foster, Loki et Tony, pendant que Darcy mangeait avec Thor dans la cuisine. Chaque salle étant hermétiquement close, et insonore. Tout l'étage de la Section Spéciale semblait être mort. Mais cette sensation de vide pouvait aussi et surtout être expliquée par le fait que Barnes avait enfin cessé de poursuivre Barton pour le mettre à mort.

La course poursuite avait duré pas moins de trois semaines, et à chaque fois, le cyborg avait trouvé le moyen d'aggraver son cas et de prolonger sa pénitence. Tout le monde avait finir par penser et croire qu'il aimait ça. Mais trois semaines à fuir comme à poursuivre, ça finissait par être éreintant. Bucky dormait dans le salon, assis sur un sofa, la tête rejeté en arrière, bouche légèrement entrouverte, et même si l'on pouvait douter de la capacité de Clint à dormir, il avait au moins l'air aussi épuisé que l'autre, affalé qu'il était sur le sofa, bras croisés, sa tête jetée sur l'abdomen du soldat au bras métallique. Darcy et Thor, qui sortaient de la cuisine et se voyaient donc forcer de passer par la salle commune, profitèrent grandement de cette vue en se promettant de recouvrir les murs de la Section de projections holographiques de ce moment de bonheur. Et puis, ça ne pouvait qu'être une trêve. L'on pouvait supposer qu'au réveil, ils recommenceraient à jouer au lapin et au chasseur.

Mais on ne leur en laissa pas le temps. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Natasha manifestement préoccupée. Le bruit de ses talons, rapide, comme si elle allait se mettre à courir, interpella Thor et Darcy qui haussèrent un sourcil de concert, se taisant et cessant de rire immédiatement. Parce que la tête que tirait Natasha, c'était la tête qui annonçait que le moindre mot de travers serait payé par un trou au milieu du front. La cyborg jaugea les deux endormis d'un œil enflammé, croisa les bras, les contempla froidement, avant de finalement se racler la gorge. Ce seul son fit sursauter Bucky qui s'éveilla incontinent, et Clint bondit sur ses pieds, droit comme un I et au garde-à-vous.

« Debout les belles au bois dormant, ordonna Natasha en tournant immédiatement les talons.

\- Les belles au quoi ? Firent Bucky et Thor d'une même voix tandis que Darcy se réjouissait d'être encore en vie.

\- Vous demanderez à Jim, argua-t-elle de sa voix la plus froide. Le Captain vous réclame. Thor, tu devrais venir aussi. »

* * *

Tous les Avengers en titre se retrouvèrent ainsi dans le bureau de Fury. Sam, Natasha, Bucky, Clint, Thor, Loki, Bruce et leur Captain se tenaient dans le bureau, certains assis, d'autres debout, droits comme des gardes suisses. Dans l'ombre du colonel borgne se tenaient Maria Hill et Phil Coulson, qui, malgré leur entrainement qui leur avait appris à masquer toutes leurs émotions, avaient tout l'air de deux enfants qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Une veine sur le front de Fury se faisait terriblement apparente. Quand les nouveaux venus étaient arrivés, ils avaient tous été électrifiés par l'ambiance. L'air nerveux de Sam et le visage dangereusement tendu de Rogers n'avaient fait qu'approfondir ce malaise.

« L'incident avec Obadiah Stane et les ChessMen remet en cause le statut des cyborgs dans notre société. »

Ce fut certainement la bombe la plus dévastatrice que Fury ne lâcha jamais dans son bureau ou dans la Section Spéciale. Pourtant, elle n'était composée que de quelques mots, énoncés calmement, froidement, distinctement, mais qui, déclamés dans cet ordre, devenaient aussi monstrueusement dévastateurs qu'un tas d'atomes.

Tous les Vengeurs se sentirent soudain atrocement mal. Voilà que ce cela leur coutait de vouloir se détendre. D'aspirer à une vie quotidienne, ou à une imitation de ce genre de chose. De dormir sur leurs deux oreilles, de rire et de discuter entre eux. De penser à eux.

Fury voyait les choses différemment. Pour lui, ils étaient passés à côté de tout ça parce que l'arrivée de Tony Stark les avaient rendus assez stupides pour croire qu'ils pouvaient se détendre, qu'ils pouvaient profiter de l'instant, être en paix et pourquoi pas essayer d'être heureux. Mal leur en prit. Jamais il n'avait été aussi déçu par son initiative qu'à ce jour. Jamais il ne les avait regardés ainsi, comme des enfants qui avaient fait une bêtise beaucoup trop grande pour eux sans se douter des conséquences.

Parce qu'ils étaient coupables. Bien sûr que la Section Spéciale était coupable. Coupable de fainéantise, d'enfantillages, de paresse, d'orgueil. Alors il fit défiler les images, une nouvelle fois. Pour les punir. Pour qu'ils comprennent tous clairement la conséquence de leurs actes. Pour qu'ils ne soient plus jamais bernés par l'appel de la tranquillité.

Au dehors, le soleil couchant ensanglantait sauvagement le ciel, pendant qu'au-dedans, Fury lacérait les entrailles de ses employés. Le sang se répandait autour des nuages, dans l'air, dans le bureau, entre les murs, à leurs pieds. Et dans la ville. Ils virent des cyborgs attrapés dans des guet-apens tendus par des êtres humains, être piétinés, maltraités, battus à mort, pour finir en pièce détachées.

Voilà ce que leur avait apporté Tony Stark. Ils l'avaient recueillis, il avait ramené Obadiah. Ils l'avaient sauvé, il avait jeté les ChessMen en ville. Ils avaient arrêtés les ChessMen, mais la psychose s'était emparée de Tokyo. Dans un monde aussi tendu, aussi fou, aussi craintif envers la moindre forme de menace –crainte d'où était né des choses comme le SHIELD ou la Section Spéciale, il ne fallait pas l'oublier-, le moindre retard était fatal. Et il l'avait été.

Malgré sa droiture et sa dignité Steve Rogers était pâle comme la mort. Les yeux de Sam étaient aussi brillants que le soleil couchant qui enflammait ses sombres prunelles. Thor ne retint pas un hoquet indigné et Loki écarquilla les yeux, impressionné et terrifié par ces images. Ce fut au moment où ils eurent un gros plan sur une femme cyborg à qui on arrachait la peau pour montrer son armature de métal que Banner estima avoir eu son compte et quitta précipitamment le bureau. Personne ne le retint, car tous avaient envie d'en faire autant. Et il y avait les cris, les suppliques, les gémissements que lâchaient les victimes. Le genre de cri à s'infiltrer sous la peau comme un baume empoisonné et dont l'odeur allait hanter leurs cauchemars et pervertir leurs rêves. Si tant était qu'ils parvenaient à retrouver le sommeil. Natasha ne détourna pas le regard, pas même lorsque qu'une tête fut arrachée et jeté au loin sous les rires des humains, alors qu'au moment où une main entrait dans l'abdomen d'un cyborg pour en arracher un mélange d'entrailles humaines et de circuit robotiques, même le bras métallique de Bucky sentit Clint tressaillir à côté de lui.

« Arrêtez, ordonna-t-il, arrêtez ça tout de suite, on en a assez vu ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'image se coupe. Fury, qui avait été dos à lui, tourna la tête vers le soldat. Dans l'unique œil du colonel, l'ancien sergent pu presque voir un drôle d'éclat. Un éclat qui semblait lui dire « Eh bien sergent, vous semblez concerné. Vous vous sentez concerné maintenant ? Parce que c'est tout de même à cause de vous que tout cela arrive. » Les protestations de Barnes avaient tirés toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce du mauvais rêve dans lequel le directeur du SHIELD les avaient plongés et asphyxiés.

« A cause de cela et de l'augmentation des protestations en ville, nous avons décidé de prendre des mesures contre les cyborgs, » annonça posément Fury.

Personne ne dit rien. Il n'y eut pas un mot, aucune réaction, pas même un battement de cil. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tout le monde avait arrêté de respirer alors même que le directeur du SHIELD n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Puis ce fut une réaction en chaîne.

« Directeur Fury, s'exclama Maria Hill.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez, commença Coulson.

\- J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie, argua Thor dans la même seconde.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre des mesures contre toute une partie de la population, accentua Sam.

\- Ceux qui sont en danger, ce sont les cyborgs, ajouta Clint avec virulence.

\- Navré de vous décevoir, dit Fury, mais un monde comme le nôtre c'est la majorité qui est au pouvoir.

\- Alors c'est à ça que sert la Section Spéciale, maintenant, pouffa Bucky. A s'en prendre à des innocents en se mettant des œillères.

\- Et est-ce que la majorité a eu vent de notre existence, ajouta Loki, avant que l'un d'entre nous n'aille ce salir les mains. »

Le débat fut d'une violence sans précédent dans l'histoire de la Section Spéciale. Fury s'était naturellement attendu à une levée de bouclier de leur part. Et il devait bien avouer que c'était plus ou moins ce qu'il attendait. Oui il avait été dur, mais il ne fallait pas croire qu'il ne se sentait pas tout aussi concerné qu'eux. A la vérité ce n'était pas contre la Section Spéciale qu'il était en colère, mais bel et bien contre le SHIELD, toute la hiérarchie et la bureaucratie qui l'avait forcé à faire ce qu'il avait fait à l'instant. Puis il y eut un coup de feu. Un seul. Le silence retomba soudainement et toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent incontinent.

Natasha braquait son bracelet multifonction droit sur Fury. La première balle l'avait simplement frôlée mais personne ici n'était sans savoir que si elle avait voulu aérer la cervelle du directeur, elle n'aurait eu aucun problème.

« Agent Romanoff, dit Fury d'une voix sèche, ne risquez pas une radiation pour une divergence d'opinion.

\- Comptez là-dessus, argua Natasha. Je ne compte pas rester ici une minute de plus si vous comptez vous en prendre à ma race et si pour cela je dois abattre mes propres amis, je le ferais. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement sur une cohorte d'agents du SHIELD armés jusqu'aux dents.

* * *

Tony ne pensait pas que le fait que tous les membres de la Section Spéciale soient convoqués l'inquiéterait autant. Il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur ses propres calculs. C'était quand il s'en était allé dans la cuisine qu'Emma, l'IA-gouvernante, lui avait appris que Banner était de retour. Mais alors qu'il s'en allait à la rencontre de son ami, le docteur ne lui accorda pas un regard. Pas le moindre. Il fila jusqu'à ses appartements en grognant et Tony comprit immédiatement qu'il ne devait pas se trouver dans les parages. Alors il dut prendre son mal en patience, encore. Il tenta de négocier avec Jarvis et Emma, mais rien à faire, aucune des deux IA ne put lui apprendre quoi que ce soit sur ce qui se tramait quelques étages plus bas. Il s'était enfermé dans son labo et avait commencé à « bricoler une maison pour Jarvis ». Comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois. Jarvis était chez lui dans sa montre, sur un module de son réacteur, dans toute la Section Spéciale et même dans le vaisseau des Avengers –raison pour laquelle il se crêpait sans arrêt le chignon avec Jim. Alors Tony avait tenu à lui faire une maison mobile, afin qu'il n'ait pas besoin de programmer Jarvis à l'intérieur de chaque endroit où il allait. Et aussi pour que Jarvis puisse, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, faire quelque chose sans lui. C'était bien entendu plutôt dangereux –il n'y avait qu'à voir Ultron-, mais une petite maison volante ne pouvait qu'être inoffensive.

Et les alarmes avaient sonnées. Là, Tony avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'avait su tout de suite mais cette fois c'était confirmé. Jarvis lui avait annoncé que les membres de la Section Spéciale étaient de retour. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à voir ça.

Les Avengers menottés. _Menottés_. Guidés dans leur propre section par tout un corps armé du SHIELD. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un Avenger à lui seul pouvait mettre à terre un Ultron. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils pouvaient scier des armées de robots. Ils se sont rendus, comprit rapidement Tony. Rendus certes, mais par rapport à quoi ?

« La Section Spéciale est placée en confinement jusqu'à nouvel ordre, annonça un des gardes. Vous ne pourrez sortir de vos appartements qu'à des heures précises et il vous est formellement interdit de mettre le pied hors de cet étage. Toutes les communications pouvant vous parvenir ont été coupées. »

Tony assistait à la scène comme s'il était invisible. Les gardes guidèrent chacun des membres de la Section Spéciale jusqu'à leurs appartements respectifs tandis que Darcy, Jane et Selvig étaient « invités » à quitter les lieux. L'un des gardes se sentit d'emporter l'électron libre que Tony était jusqu'à sa propre cage. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils n'étaient pas tous là.

« Où sont les cyborgs, s'étonna-t-il. Et Wilson ?

\- Les agents Barton et Wilson sont en confinement spécial, lui répondit automatiquement les gardes.

\- Et Romanoff ?

\- Romanoff n'est plus. »

* * *

Natasha s'était échappée. C'était tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire. On avait tenté de lui expliquer la situation, les raisons de l'appel de Fury, comment les choses avaient dégénérées quand il avait exposé la situation, comment ils avaient tous refusés, puis la crise de nerfs de Natasha, les agents du SHIELD embusqués derrière la porte du bureau, le combat chaotique qui s'en était suivi jusqu'à ce que Steve déclare qu'il était plus simple de se rendre.

Sam et Clint embarqués. L'un parce qu'il était un cyborg à part entière, et l'autre parce qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son équipement robotique et qu'il pouvait être considéré comme tel. Et Natasha disparue.

Ils étaient tous sûrs qu'elle n'était pas morte, déprogrammée ou démantelée mais il était impossible de le savoir. La Veuve Noire s'était purement et simplement volatilisée. Personne ne pouvait savoir où elle était. Et ce n'était pas en étant autorisés à sortir de leurs appartements à peine dix minutes par jour que les membres de la Section Spéciale allaient pouvoir savoir ce qui se passait. Surtout que Fury laissait se balader toute une foule d'agents tout vêtu de noirs et armés de quelques jouets potentiellement dangereux dans le cas où l'un d'entre eux voudrait user de la manière forte pour sortir. Le Captain Rogers ne quittait pas son appartement. Jamais, même quand tous y étaient autorisés. Difficile de savoir ce qu'il faisait, s'il cherchait une solution, ou s'il avait simplement baissé les bras.

Plus personne ne parlait dans la Section Spéciale.

* * *

Les cyborgs étaient certainement les cas les plus complexes de l'histoire depuis que les robots avaient pris le pouvoir sur Terre. Leur histoire avait commencé très peu de temps après que les Ultrons aient fait tombés le monde occidental. C'était à l'origine des restes de corps humains, reliés à des robots conscients, crées par eux pour espionner la population humaine. Lorsque celle-ci s'était rendu compte du subterfuge, elle avait répliqué en améliorant encore ce système, se basant sur les cyborgs abattus. Plutôt que de ne prendre que des morceaux de corps, c'était des cadavres entiers issus des décharges publiques qui avaient été ramassés, évidés, remplacés, transformés en machine, puis renvoyé aux robots pour les anéantir. Alors robots comme hommes les avaient chassés. Mais ils étaient là, ils existaient, corps humains revenus à la vie grâce à la technologie, capable de converser avec des hommes et avec des circuits, capables d'émotions sans être soumis aux besoins humains.

Dépréciés par les hommes comme par les machines. Car à présent qu'il y en avait dans les deux camps, plus personne n'était sûr de rien. On les regardait de travers dans les rues, on les insultait, on ne les servait pas, on ne les laissait pas travailler. L'attaque des ChessMen n'avaient fait que mettre le feu aux poudres. Tout avait explosé. Et la population avait fini par passer à l'acte. Purement, simplement, et avec le plus de cruauté possible.

Et c'était à ce moment-là que la Section Spéciale était hors de combat.

* * *

Les portes de la Section Spéciale s'étaient ouvertes en pleine nuit. Le bruit, ce petit cliquetis singulier n'avait échappé à personne. Ce léger bip qui se transmettait d'appartement en appartement quand venait l'heure de manger. Il n'avait échappé à personne. Tony, le nez sur son bureau, Banner, sous sa couverture, Thor qui tentait de canaliser sa fureur, Loki enfermé dans ses pensées, Steve Rogers roulé en boule dans un coin de son appartement, Barnes allongé par terre au milieu de la pièce, tous avaient entendu ce petit bruit.

Des têtes timides et presque craintives avaient passés les portes. Tous les gardes étaient au sol, évanouis. Loki en toucha un du bout du pied pour vérifier cet état de fait. Clairement dans les pommes Les membres de la Section Spéciale, excepté le Capitaine, s'étaient retrouvés dans les couloirs, s'échangeant des regards incrédules, et parlant à voix basse. Ils ne savaient strictement pas quoi faire. Leurs armes leur avaient été confisquées, ils étaient confinés ici et si jamais l'un d'entre eux s'approchait trop de l'ascenseur, l'alerte sonnait.

L'un des gardes les interpella alors. Pointant son arme sur eux, il leur avait ordonné de mettre les mains en évidence et de se rendre dans la salle commune. Tous s'étaient exécutés, l'agent sur les talons.

Dans la salle commune se trouvait l'agent Coulson. Et en face lui, assise sur un fauteuil, décontractée, les jambes croisées, la Veuve Noire dardait sur eux un œil à la fois amusé et intrigué. Derrière eux, Maria Hill se défit de son casque, affirmant que « ce truc lui comprimait les neurones ».

* * *

Contre toute attente, l'initiative venait de Fury. En ce qui concernait Hill et Coulson, en tout cas. Il n'avait pas apprécié que le SHIELD et le conseil lui mette tout sur le dos, à lui et à sa Section Spéciale, mais il avait bien été forcé de leur exposer la situation. Il savait que les Avengers accuseraient mal le coup mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'Agent Romanoff se tourne vers la mutinerie et encore moins que Wilson et Barton soient embarqués. Il était ce qu'il était, mais il n'avait pas voulu ça.

Et ça, Natasha le savait. Elle connaissait bien Fury et savait que derrière son cache-œil, l'homme, malgré ses mauvaises actions, était pétri d'autant de bonnes intentions que l'enfer lui-même. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de partir, ne serait-ce que quelque temps. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il irait la chercher, qu'il comptait sur elle, et qu'il aurait des explications plus personnelles à lui fournir.

Ni Fury, ni Coulson, ni Hill n'étaient des idiots. Ils savaient parfaitement que si la Section Spéciale avait été confinée, c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient rendus. Alors qu'à eux tous, ils pouvaient parfaitement prendre les locaux du SHIELD d'assaut. Ils n'étaient pas impossibles à arrêter bien sûr, mais ils représentaient une puissance de feu trop considérable pour penser qu'une petite cinquantaine d'agents les arrêteraient.

Fury l'avait ainsi expliqué à Natasha, qui d'une certaine manière, l'avait immédiatement compris. Le colonel avait été forcé d'exécuter des ordres, et il savait que seuls les Avengers pouvaient changer la donne. Raison pour laquelle il avait été aussi dur avec eux dès le départ. Un électrochoc pour les pousser à agir le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible.

Parce que partout des agents avaient été envoyés pour arrêter les cyborgs et les démanteler. A peu de choses près, la Veuve Noire se lançait dans une vendetta solitaire pour venger les cyborgs abattus. Mais les nouveaux éléments mis en lumière le colonel et ses deux suivants lui avaient fait comprendre que revenir au SHIELD avait été une bonne décision.

« Fury ne vous as pas tout dit.

\- C'était évident, » rétorqua platement Tony en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Les autres lui firent signe de se taire, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Maria se leva et déploya devant eux un écran holographique montrant tout un pan de la ville détruit et ruiné.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce trou dans le mur qui a précédé l'arrestation de Stark ?

\- Difficile d'oublier, souffla Steve, les dents serrées.

\- Il n'a pas été fait volontairement. Ou tout du moins, par le directeur Fury. »

Elle fit de nouveau défiler quelques images.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Demanda Thor en croisant les bras sur sa puissante poitrine.

Nous ne savons pas, avoua froidement Hill en faisant disparaître l'écran holographique. Mais c'est l'argument principal des détracteurs des cyborgs, si l'on omet les ChessMen. La théorie veut que soit un cyborg espion, qui aurait volontairement anéanti les défenses de la ville. »

Cette réponse étonna l'ensemble de l'assemblée.

« Alors pourquoi Fury ne nous as pas envoyé voir ce qu'il en était, plutôt que de nous cantonner au mur, s'étonna Banner. Ce n'est pas notre boulot, de s'occuper de ce genre de cas ?

\- Le directeur a dû trancher entre le problème Stark et celui-ci, déclara Coulson. En tant que membre du SHIELD, sa mission est avant tout à l'intérieur des - murs de la ville. Alors il a préféré s'occuper de Stark, tout en se servant de ce trou dans le mur.

\- Autrement dit, cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, récita Steve, ne pouvait pas mieux tomber car elle nous occuperait assez longtemps.

\- Et perdue dans la nature, compléta Natasha, elle n'entrait plus dans la ligne de compte de Fury, qui se doutait très bien que l'on retournerait chercher Tony.

\- Pourquoi il a accepté qu'on l'arrête alors ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Encore une fois, pour contenter ceux qui lui donnent des ordres, _milli moi*_ , lui dit la Veuve Noire. Et pour mettre en valeur le fait que nous sommes une Section autonome, pas seulement à son service. Ainsi, la libération de Stark ne lui serait pas imputée. »

Parfois, même pour les membres de la Section Spéciale, l'esprit de Fury était beaucoup trop tordu. Le colonel avait un sens des priorités et une logique qui ne semblaient appartenir qu'à lui. Steve Rogers se pinça le nez et sembla retenir un profond soupir. Bucky posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance et bien qu'il s'agisse de sa main de chair, elle était aussi tendue que si elle était de métal. Loki sembla tout à coup préoccupé, Thor se mit à réfléchir intensément, Banner se pinça le menton en regardant le sol, tandis que Coulson comme Hill préféraient attendre une réaction plus construite de leur part. Natasha, froide et le visage complètement indéchiffrable, préféra leur expliquer que cette « chose » était un des éléments qui avait fait enfler la « psychose cyborg » au sein de la ville. Parce que les témoins affirmaient qu'il s'agissait d'une silhouette à forme humaine.

Or, pour provoquer autant de dégâts, cela ne pouvait être, à leurs yeux, qu'un cyborg. Fury avait dû en conclure que c'était le cas et que c'était un espion qui s'en retournait auprès des robots. Mais Natasha, tout comme Hill et Coulson, peinaient à croire qu'il ne pouvait s'agir là que d'un simple cyborg. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette affaire.

La Section Spéciale avait besoin d'un plan.

« Il faut, en premier lieu, aider Clint et Sam à s'en tirer, déclara d'une voix à la fois forte et posée le Capitaine Rogers. Et il faut aller à la rencontre de cette « chose », si elle semble tant suspecte aux yeux du SHIELD.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Loki. Il y a cinquante pour cent de chances pour que ce soit vraiment un cyborg espion ! Pourquoi aller risquer nos vies ?

\- Parce qu'il y a, le contra Natasha, justement cinquante pour cent de chances pour que ce n'en soit pas un. Et que c'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour prouver à la population que le cyborg n'est pas foncièrement un ennemi. Parce que notre boulot, c'est ça. Pas démanteler toute une partie de la population.

\- Je t'en prie, Natasha, l'arrêta le norvégien. Des cyborgs ? Des machines avec un peu de chair ? Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ?

\- Et est-ce qu'on doit vraiment rester là, le coupa Thor, à s'interroger sur l'humanité de coéquipiers avec qui on se bat depuis des mois voire des années ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment de remettre en cause tout ça ? Est-ce qu'au lieu de palabrer, on pourrait au moins agir ? Si cette chose n'est pas un espion ou un ennemi, ce sera la preuve que les cyborgs renégats ne sont que des cas isolés !

\- Faire quelque chose, dit son frère, si c'est totalement suicidaire, ça n'a aucun sens ! On sait _tous_ que les cyborgs ne sont pas humains ! »

Le ton montait mais malgré tout, les voix ne pouvaient pas se faire aussi fortes qu'elles le souhaitaient. Thor et Loki se regardèrent longuement, des flammes dans les yeux, les dents serrées. Ils ressemblaient à deux chiens de garde prêt à se jeter à la gorge. Natasha elle-même commençait à titiller son bracelet électrisant. La catastrophe était proche, alors que c'était tout, sauf le moment d'être en désaccord. Bucky intervint :

« Ça suffit maintenant, grogna-t-il en éloignant les deux frères d'un mouvement du bras. On sait tous qu'ils le sont. C'est vrai qu'avant de rencontrer Natasha et Barton, j'étais persuadé que ce n'était que des robots avec « un peu de chair » pour mieux les camoufler. Mais ils ressentent des choses. Ils vivent avec nous, se reposent parfois, ils rient, ils ont des goûts, ils ont… _de l'humour_. »

A ces mots, une étrange lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Loki et il tourna un visage quasiment amusé vers Barnes. Steve les regardait tour à tour, la main en bâillon. En fait, il n'écoutait le débat qu'à moitié. Il se concentrait sur un plan. Tony lui, était relativement partagé. Il était beaucoup plus proche, amicalement parlant, de Loki que du chien de garde de Capitaine Glaçon mais là, il devait avouer que le comportement du Laufeyson l'interpellait. Et à voir le visage de tous les autres, c'était le cas pour eux aussi. Pourtant le brun semblait à deux doigt de cracher au visage de l'ancien sergent.

« Comment peux-tu y croire ? Argua Loki en toisant Barnes. C'est peut-être un mensonge bien ficelé, une programmation, rien de sincère.

\- Parce que je ne crois en rien, répondit froidement Bucky. Je ne crois ni en la Section Spéciale, ni en la reconquête humaine. Je pense sincèrement que nous avons fait notre temps et qu'il nous faut nous retirer de cette planète à laquelle nous avons fait tant de mal. Je ne crois pas en notre combat. Mais s'il y a une chose à laquelle je crois, c'est celle-là. »

Loki tressaillit. Puis ses prunelles si hésitantes entre le gris et le vert parcoururent le visage de tous les autres membres de la Section Spéciale. Il comprit très rapidement qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille, aussi préféra-t-il se retirer en détournant le regard hautainement, pour s'intéresser à ce cher Captain.

« Alors, grogna-t-il, quel est le plan ? »

Debout, au centre de la pièce, Steve devint alors le centre de l'attention pendant que Loki reculait de quelques pas. Le Capitaine prit une grande inspiration.

« Nous allons former deux groupes, annonça-t-il. La « chose » a quitté Tokyo. Il nous faut non seulement une localisation mais aussi des renforts. Alors j'irais sur place avec Thor, Loki et Maria. Bucky, Coulson, Natasha et Banner, vous allez chercher Sam et Clint. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, et Loki se permit également une révérence quelque peu ironique à l'encontre du Capitaine. Restait un seul problème. Stark. Tous les regards se dirigèrent cette fois sur lui. Il soupira. Et encore une fois, on ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. On ne savait pas s'il estimait qu'il s'agissait là de son combat, ou s'il voulait rester en retrait, on ne savait pas s'il avait choisi son camp. Quand on en arrivait à Tony, on ne savait rien.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il reste ici. Qu'il reste enfermé là alors que quelque chose d'aussi gros se tramait. Il n'était pas vraiment un membre de la Section Spéciale. Mais il avait été assigné, enfermé avec eux, ils l'avaient aidé et sauvés plusieurs fois, alors s'il pouvait servir, il servirait.

« Je vais avec le Captain Rogers, annonça-t-il d'un ton guilleret. L'homme de science que je suis est attiré par cette « chose » dont vous parlez. »

Les yeux de Bucky le suivirent longuement, sourcils froncés, tandis que l'ingénieur au bouc allait tapoter l'épaule musclée du Capitaine. Capitaine qui retira du bout des doigts la main de Stark de son épaule.

« Les deux groupes communiqueront par le biais de Maria et Phil, annonça le chef des opérations. D'ailleurs Stark, j'aurais besoin de vous pour l'élaboration de ce plan.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- N'avez-vous pas un certain nombre d'évasions de prisons à votre actif ? »

* * *

*"milli moi" est un surnom dont Nat affuble souvent Bucky dans les comics. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire XD

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre V ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette... avalanche XD Ou en tout cas, que vous y avez survécu ! Comme toujours, je vous invite aux reviews.. Allez, c'est Noël :3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : Passage au T, définitivement. La fic ne va pas en s'arrangeant.**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Possibilité de quelques autres sous-entendu ou en background.**

 **Note : Le traitement de texte de ce site va finir par me faire vomir mais oublions tous ces désagrément parce que c'est Noël ! Voilà, c'est ma surprise, mon petit truc, un petit (gros) chapitre en plus et un de mes préférés de tout ce que j'ai rédigé jusqu'à présent, j'étais vraiment trop impatiente de le partager puisqu'il constitue le début d'un changement majeur dans la vie de vos héros. Vos reviews, suppositions, espérances et commentaires me donnent des ailes.**

 **Très joyeux Noël et bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _Is it running in our blood  
_ _Is it running in our veins  
_ _Is it running in our genes  
_ _Is it in our DNA  
_ _Humans aren't gonna behave  
_ _As we think we always should  
_ _Yeah, we can be bad as we can be good_

 _Underneath it all, we're just savages  
Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages  
How could we expect anything at all  
We're just animals, still learning how to craw_

Savages – Marina and the Diamonds

 **Chapitre VI : Carol Danvers et la Vision**

« Salut. Alors. T'es tombé pour quoi toi ? »

Sam roula des yeux avant de lâcher un gémissement douloureux. Puis il serra les dents. Cela faisait très exactement six minutes et quarante secondes que Clint n'avait pas parlé et manifestement, il avait du mal. A cause de ses bavardages incessants, ils avaient déjà été transférés trois fois, et le SHIELD n'avait pas non plus des cellules haute-sécurité illimitées. En d'autres circonstances, la situation aurait pu vraiment être drôle. Mais les autres circonstances étaient inexistantes. Le fait était là : eux, des membres de la Section Spéciale, avaient été enfermés dans une cellule de très haute sécurité plongée dans le noir, et avaient changé d'emplacement trois fois parce qu'Hawkeye ne savait pas tenir sa langue. C'était aussi terrible et ridicule que cela.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils étaient tombés si bas dans les cachots souterrains du SHIELD qu'ils avaient la chance d'avoir un camarade de chambre, que Sam ne pouvait pas voir, mais Clint non plus, et pour cause.

On lui avait arraché ses monocles. Et puisque ses deux yeux étaient ses monocles, c'était un peu comme si on lui avait arraché les yeux. Les cyborgs n'étaient pas un amas de pièce détachés : c'était réellement une partie de son corps qui lui avait été retiré. Pourtant, l'archer ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer de sa tendance au second degré. Peut-être était-ce pour ne pas céder à la panique ou perdre pied, après tout.

« Parce que t'es un cyborg, hein, continuait Clint. Bah nous c'est pareil. Enfin moi. Pas lui. Lui parce que son équipement fait partie de lui, il est un peu « robot » tu vois. »

Le tout dit en agitant les doigts comme s'il racontait une histoire de fantôme. Venant d'un type aux globes oculaires arrachés, ça devait quand même donner quelque chose d'intéressant.

Sam lui, souffrait sa propre mutilation, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas y penser. L'implant qu'il avait dans l'oreille gauche avait lui aussi été arraché sans vergogne, et il n'entendait plus un son de ce côté si. Ses pensées s'en allèrent momentanément à Redwing. Le drone était probablement passé en destruction.

« Au secours… fut cependant la seule chose qu'il peut dire.

\- D'ailleurs c'est à cause de ça que ses fiches médicales, c'est l'horreur ! » continuait Clint.

Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il parle dans le vent, se demanda le Faucon en écrasant son visage sur son poing, littéralement épuisé. Cependant un mouvement à leur droite les informa qu'ils étaient bel et bien entendus et compris. Clint ne vit rien mais entendit clairement un froissement de tissu, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer alors que Sam se demandait s'il devait être… effrayé ou embarrassé.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Pour un peu l'on aurait dit un gamin qui sympathisait avec un solitaire dans la cour de récréation. Dans le faible rai de lumière de la cellule, la seule chose qui leur confirmait qu'ils n'étaient pas morts ou enterrés vivants quelque part, un visage écarlate se dessina.

« On m'appelait la Vision. »

* * *

Le quinjet avait définitivement quitté Tokyo.

A l'extérieur des villes, il n'y avait que deux types de paysages. Des immensités de forêts vierges et luxuriantes, une nature nouvelle, qui recouvrait sa toute-puissance sans la rivalité acide de l'être humain, du vert dans tous ses tons et toutes ses nuances s'étendant à perte de vue. Ou bien un paysage de désolation complète, de la terre sèche et aride, rougeoyante, le tout couvert de poussière. Le groupe de la Section Spéciale affecté à la recherche à l'extérieur survolait quelque chose qui se trouvait plutôt à mi-chemin. Au-dessous d'eux s'étendait un paysage charmant, luxuriant et vert, avec de la végétation à foison. Cependant, la forêt était tranchée par une ligne de terre rougeoyante, autour de laquelle les arbres semblaient avoir été arrachés et la terre retournée. Debout, un coude sur la vitre, c'était cette ligne que Tony suivait du regard au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du jet. Maria et Loki étaient aux commandes. Thor était assis, en train de gober ce qui restait de la réserve de fruits secs, pendant que Jim et Jarvis se crêpaient le chignon au sujet de quelque chose qui n'intéressait pas du tout Tony. Il n'était pas le seul à être debout. Dans le vaisseau, Steve faisait les cents pas, une main sur l'oreille. Il communiquait avec Barnes au sujet de l'évasion de Sam et Clint. Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas. L'opération se déroulait correctement, là n'était pas le problème. Là où quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était plutôt dans le vaisseau. C'était à cause de ça que Tony avait accroché ses yeux au paysage mutilé.

Le capitaine Rogers n'avait de cesse de le regarder. Il le savait. Pis encore, il le sentait. Le regard azuré du capitaine était comme une brûlure sur la peau de sa nuque. Le flavescent avait beau arpenter le vaisseau de long en large tout en parlant avec Bucky –en empruntant le réseau secret de Tony, _en plus_ -, ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'ingénieur. Au début, Tony avait pensé qu'il était légèrement paranoïaque. Mais son reflet dans la vitre du vaisseau lui avait bientôt donné raison. Steve Rogers le regardait. Constamment.

Et contre toute attente, cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Son estomac s'était dangereusement étréci et il en avait les mains moites. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention mais… C'était vraiment _bizarre._ Si bien que sitôt la communication coupée avec Barnes, Tony fit volte-face pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Steve.

« Quoi ? »

Il croisa les bras pour se donner de l'assurance, mais il n'en était rien. Steve haussa un sourcil, à peine ébranlé par ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une agression verbale. L'espace de quelques secondes, Maria, Loki et Thor tournèrent la tête dans leur direction, mais se détournèrent bientôt en voyant qu'aucun mot ne s'échangeait. Steve retira son oreillette.

« Votre plan était excellent, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Ils sont presque arrivés à destination. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et alla s'assoir sur le siège derrière Thor. La ceinture se boucla automatiquement autour de sa poitrine. Tony haussa les sourcils. Là, c'était une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût de surcroit. Il n'avait pas enduré vingt minutes d'œillades tout sauf discrètes pour avoir le droit à ça. Mais l'ingénieur ne s'imaginait pas aller secouer le Cap pour lui demander pourquoi il le fixait ainsi. Il n'avait aucune envie de prendre un mauvais coup. Allez Tony, se motiva-t-il. Au moins une fois, essaye de faire les choses dans la subtilité. Se pensant, l'ingénieur alla s'assoir dans le siège adjacent à celui de Steve.

« Si mes qualités peuvent être appréciées, dit-il alors que la ceinture l'emprisonnait, je suis ravi de me montrer utile. Et peut-être que mes quelques talents me vaudront une place dans la Section Spéciale.

\- Vous avez déjà une place dans la Section Spéciale, » répondit presque immédiatement Steve sans même le regarder.

Tony sursauta et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur impassible. Celui-ci finit par remarquer que l'ingénieur le fixait, ce qui lui délia légèrement la langue en plus de lui arracher un semblant de sourire. Le fils Stark sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

« Vos talents ont été démontrés dès le début, avoua Steve en le regardant enfin droit dans les yeux. Vos qualités d'ingénieur ne sont un secret pour personne. Mais ces derniers temps vous avez aussi su montrer à la Section Spéciale vos qualités humaines. Et je... »

Steve ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Le capitaine se mouilla les lèvres, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, à nouveau Tony, il ouvrit encore une fois la bouche mais ce fut un cuisant échec : il ne dit rien. Alors il tourna la tête et se cala plus confortablement dans son siège, avant de dire froidement :

« Je vous en sais gré. »

Un des sourcils de Tony tressauta, et il se tassa légèrement dans son siège en regardant à nouveau droit devant lui. Le brun croisa les bras, à la fois flatté et déçu. Il n'obtiendrait sans doute pas grand-chose de plus. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Captain, annonça Maria, on a un signal.

\- C'est notre cible, s'enquit Steve.

\- Non, répondit Loki. C'est un quinjet. De la Section Spéciale. »

Tony sursauta. Il fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux firent la navette entre Steve, qui avait haussé un sourcil intéressé, Thor, Loki, et Maria, pour revenir à Steve avant de se poser sur le tableau de bord. Il ne savait pas s'il devait commencer à s'inquiéter ou non.

« Trouvez une piste de fortune et posez-vous, ordonna le Capitaine. »

Maria hocha la tête.

* * *

Ce n'était pas « une vision ». C'était « la Vision ». Sam et Clint n'étaient pas idiots. Ils avaient compris la nuance, et parfaitement. Alors ils s'étaient confortablement installés, ou tout du moins, aussi confortablement que le permettaient leur cellule. Clint s'était assis par terre, en tailleur, comme un enfant prêt à entendre l'histoire de son grand-père. Quant à Sam, il se pencha légèrement en avant, doigts croisés, dardant un œil à la fois fasciné et méfiant envers cet étrange androïde à tête mauve.

C'était « la Vision ». Créé par des Ultrons de niveau 12, le tout premier de son « espèce », s'il était permis pour lui de parler ainsi. Et comme le premier des Ultrons, sauvagement, monstrueusement intelligent. Assez pour s'échapper du joug de son créateur, comme Ultron en d'autres temps. Cependant, les autres Visions étaient loin d'être comme lui, dotées de libre arbitre, de réflexion. Alors l'androïde avait mené des campagnes solitaires contre ces robots qui l'avaient fait naître, dans la quête désespérée d'une ville encore capable de tenir face aux armées métalliques de toutes sortes qui les tenaient.

Il était arrivé à Tokyo il y avait de ça plus de vingt ans. Il s'était immédiatement rendu au SHIELD, il leur avait offert sa reddition totale, en plus de leur promettre bon nombre d'informations contre leurs ennemis et sur le moyen de les anéantir.

Le SHIELD l'avait enfermé dans cette cellule. Et il n'avait plus revu la lumière du jour.

Ses deux interlocuteurs étaient sincèrement sidérés. Ils pensaient réellement être le plus gros et plus vilain petit secret du SHIELD. De petites choses gardées, mises en sécurité, tenus secrets pour maintes et maintes raisons.

Sauf que le plus grand secret du SHIELD était en réalité cet étrange individu à tête rose, qui leur parlait comme un vrai être humain, au point que Sam en avait des frissons. Même Clint n'était pas sûr d'avoir l'air aussi humain.

Et si la raison pour laquelle le SHIELD restait secrète au sujet de la Section Spéciale des Avengers se comprenait et avait déjà été établie depuis longtemps, le fait qu'ils aient ainsi jeté le voile sur la Vision, y compris pour eux, restait totalement inconnu. Sam coula un regard à Clint, qui ne trouva alors qu'une seule chose à dire :

« Oh bordel. »

* * *

Tony posa sa main dans en visière sur son front, l'autre sur la hanche, en regardant le quinjet rouge et argenté atterrir non loin de lui et du reste de l'équipe en soulevant des trombes de vent. A côté de lui, le Cap, Thor, Loki et Maria l'avisaient d'un air moins curieux que lui. Certainement qu'ils étaient habitués, les petits veinards, à voir une de ses merveilles. D'après Maria, ces quinjets étaient une spécialité du SHIELD de Séoul, et bon sang, Tony n'avait qu'une envie à présent, examiner de près leurs turbines, leurs moteurs, et bricoler là-dedans. Voir ce véhicule éveillait sincèrement son âme d'enfant.

Le moteur coupa, faisant mourir les dernières bourrasques de vent que provoquaient les hélices dans les ailes. Oh bon sang, c'était trop beau. Tony Stark jubilait, tout en tentant de garder une dignité à côté de ses compagnons d'infortune. Ils s'étaient posés dans une grande plaine aux herbes hautes, qui leur arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches. Ils avaient même eu la chance d'apercevoir quelques animaux sauvages mais les braves bestioles avaient pris la fuite quand le vaisseau s'était trop rapproché de la terre. Il n'y avait plus d'animaux, mais il y avait un quinjet, alors tout le monde était content. Surtout Tony.

Les deux moyens de transport, le quinjet argenté et le noir, se faisaient tous les deux faces comme deux dragons métalliques.

La porte du quinjet finit par s'ouvrir, et des escaliers se déployèrent aussitôt, jusqu'à toucher le sol. Et un individu argenté apparut en face de Tony. Comme ça. Boum. Il n'était pas là, puis il était là.

Stark hurla presque comme une fillette et fit un bon en arrière, ce qui arracha un rire non seulement à l'espèce de chose qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui, mais aussi aux autres membres de la Section Spéciale.

« Qui c'est ? demanda le nouvel arrivant en le pointant du doigt. Je le connais pas. Il fait quoi ? Pourquoi il est là ?

\- Pietro, intervint une voix féminine, doucement. »

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir une femme descendre les escaliers du vaisseau. Il haussa les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne parvenait à détacher son regard d'elle. Non pas qu'elle était particulièrement belle – des cheveux marrons et ondulés, des yeux gris foncés, des traits anguleux, une fossette horizontale au menton -, il en avait vu des biens plus mignonnes. Mais elle dégageait quelque chose. Quelque chose de _magnétique_. Et en sachant que du métal se baladait dans son organisme, il n'utilisait pas cette métaphore à la légère. Elle était vêtue tout de rouge, et s'était même permis d'arborer une cape, comme Thor. Les yeux de Tony glissèrent de nouveau à l'énergumène argenté qui était… Bah, où était-il ? L'ingénieur regarda partout autour de lui et le vit en intense discussion avec Maria qui n'arrivait qu'à lui servir un rictus et des hochements de tête en guise de réponse. Il nota quelques traits de ressemblance entre lui et la femme en rouge. Les joues caves, la fossette, la couleur intense des yeux. En fait, la seule différence notable résidait dans leur chevelure celle du fou furieux était d'un gris vif et dressée à l'arrière de sa tête comme celle d'un personnage de manga – oui, Olivia, l'I.A de l'ascenseur, avait fini par lui parler des mangas. Il portait quant à lui une combinaison encore plus moulante que celle du commandant Rogers, plus fine aussi, en vert frappé d'argent.

« Wanda, Pietro, finit par dire Steve. C'est toujours un plaisir.

\- Plaisir partagé, Captain Rogers, » répondit la femme en rouge, qui devait être Wanda, en arrivant à son niveau.

Tous deux s'échangèrent une brève mais chaleureuse accolade, et le Capitaine l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'elle ne se détache de lui, sans cesser de sourire. Stark nota l'étrange œillade qu'ils échangèrent tous les deux, mais ne put ni l'interpréter, ni la commenter, car la femme venait vers lui pour le saluer. Ce fut Maria qui se chargea des présentations. Ces deux jumeaux étaient donc Wanda et Pietro Maximoff. Ce ne fut qu'à l'entente de leur nom de famille que Stark se souvint de l'œil furtif qu'il avait jeté à leur dossier en craquant les fichiers du SHIELD, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Si son souvenir était bon, ils faisaient partis des Avengers « mobiles », ce qui n'étaient affectés à aucun site particulier et qui allaient où bon leur semblait quand bon leur semblait. Il se souvint que Barton, Banner, Thor et Loki en faisaient partis, mais étant donné qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à Tokyo, on finissait par l'oublier.

« Et pourquoi il dit pas bonjour, l'autre ? S'enquit alors Tony sans se gêner pour pointer Pietro du doigt.

\- J'ai déjà dit bonjour, répondit l'autre, vous n'étiez juste pas très attentif. »

Le Stark lui jeta un regard des plus incrédules mais tous les autres hochèrent la tête, manifestement complètement d'accord avec le Maximoff, qui lui offrit un sourire arrogant. Tony sonda le visage de ses amis les uns après les autres, et Loki lui fit signe, calmement, qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. L'ingénieur ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu voir sur les Maximoff. Au moins sur Pietro. Cela avait un rapport avec la vitesse. Mais il ne parvenait plus à remettre le doigt dessus. C'était particulièrement difficile de retenir des informations quand un sujet ne l'intéressait pas et il fallait le dire, à ce moment-là, la Section Spéciale et ses membres étaient clairement les dernières de ses préoccupations.

« Alors, s'avança Wanda en regardant autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Ça semble… Epouvantable.

\- On a déjà vu pire, » lui dit cependant son frère.

Elle haussa une épaule, mais resta sérieuse dans son propos. Steve tâcha de leur expliquer rapidement et clairement la situation. La brèche dans le mur, la mystérieuse évasion couverte par Fury – à voir l'air étonné des deux autres, ces informations n'étaient parvenues ni à Séoul, ni à Manille -, tout ça pour en arriver à une créature sans doute humaine qui restait toutefois un mystère complet pour eux.

« Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que c'est une force furieuse, et incontrôlée, acheva le Capitaine. Il faudra agir avec énormément de prudence.

\- Je ne vois pas Natasha, Bucky et Sam, s'étonna alors Pietro, la main en visière, en regardant partout autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à les voir sortir des fourrés l'air de rien. Ni Banner, ni Barton, ni…

\- C'est une autre histoire, le coupa abruptement Maria en croisant les bras. Ce n'est pas notre mission. »

Pietro leva les mains d'un air faussement innocent, puis s'intéressa de nouveau à Rogers.

« Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Etant donné que vous venez nous prêter main forte, dit le Capitaine en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, ce qui lui donnait à la fois l'air _old school_ mais aussi autoritaire, _Quicksilver_ , je vais simplement te demander de partir en éclaireur et de suivre ce sillon. On te suit. Alerte-nous dès que tu tombes sur quelque chose. »

Le Maximoff lui adressa un salut militaire, étira les bras, et s'en alla. Purement et simplement. En courant. Mais pour Tony, ce fut presque comme s'il disparaissait. Ce ne fut qu'en apercevant les herbes hautes scindées en deux qu'il comprit que ce type était réellement parti. En _courant_. Bien sûr. La vitesse. Quicksilver. Vif-Argent. Vif-Argent qui était l'autre nom du mercure, Mercure qui était l'autre nom d'Hermès, oui, oui, tout à fait. Tout prenait son sens.

En fait, pas du tout. Il était complètement perdu. Bon sang, il allait devoir (re)consulter les fichiers au plus vite.

« Vous êtes sûrs que les jets ne vont pas le rattraper, s'enquit-il malgré tout.

\- L'ami Pietro a été enregistré à Mach 8, répondit Thor après avoir éclaté d'un rire fier. Nous n'avons aucune chance de le rattraper. »

Tony ouvrit grand la bouche, et ses bras se mirent presque à trembler. Mach 8. Oh _bordel_. Presque trois kilomètres à la _seconde_. Ce type faisait trois kilomètres en _une seconde._

« Les vaisseaux sont à… commença-t-il, incertain.

\- A pleine vitesse, on oscille entre 6 et 7, » répondit Steve en lui offrant un drôle de sourire, qui avait quelque chose de réconfortant et de rassurant.

Et mine de rien, Tony avait cruellement besoin d'un de ces sourires. Parce que même s'il trouvait cela prodigieux, ça avait aussi quelque chose de sincèrement _terrifiant_. Mach 8, par tous les micro-processeurs du monde ! Steve savait parfaitement ce que ressentait l'ingénieur, après tout, il avait lui aussi été à sa place, et il avait ingurgité toutes ces informations avec beaucoup moins de facilité que lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, Rogers était quelqu'un de dépassé. Stark avait un esprit futuriste, il appréhendait ce genre de chose bien mieux. Alors Steve pouvait bien le rassurer un peu.

Tony fit glisser ses yeux jusqu'à la femme en rouge, qui regagnait son vaisseau, en même temps que les autres Vengeurs s'en retournaient dans leur jet.

« Je prends le quinjet rouge, » s'exclama-t-il comme un gamin foncerait vers un manège.

Steve essaya de le retenir comme un vieux père veut empêcher son enfant d'aller n'importe où au milieu d'un parc d'attraction. Evidemment, c'était peine perdue. Tony monta dans le quinjet, avec Wanda. Parce qu'il voulait voir cette petite merveille de l'intérieur, mais aussi parce qu'il y avait Wanda. Wanda dont le frère pouvait courir à Mach 8. Et il était furieusement curieux de voir ce dont elle était capable.

* * *

« _J'adore Pietro_ , dit la voix de Jim, rieuse. _Il est…_ Too fast, too furious.

\- Tu ne passes donc jamais en mode veille ? Grogna Loki.

\- _J'ai jamais compris pourquoi toi et Barnes aimiez tant vous acharner contre moi_ … Couina l'IA.

\- C'est un truc de brun, laisse tomber, se moqua Thor en regardant le plafond comme si le visage de leur I.A était là, quelque part.

 _\- C'est faux_ , rétorqua immédiatement Tony, qui avait engagé la communication avec eux du quinjet des jumeaux Maximoff. _J'adore Jim !_ »

Ce qui était fascinant avec la Section Spéciale, Steve devait bien l'avouer, c'était leur capacité à prendre les choses à la légère. Ou plutôt, faire comme s'ils prenaient les choses à la légère. En réalité, il le savait, tous ceux qui se trouvaient là étaient autrement sérieux et se préparaient mentalement pour la suite des évènements. Cependant, ils détendaient l'atmosphère, parce qu'ils en avaient besoin. S'ils restaient constamment rassis et emmurés dans leur silence, ils perdraient la raison. Steve le savait pour l'avoir expérimenté, pour l'avoir vécu. Rester focaliser sur un seul point faisait perdre la tête. Alors il savourait toujours ces moments, où les Avengers jouaient aux grands enfants, riaient, s'envoyaient des piques, parce qu'ils étaient toujours de courte durée.

« _Cap ! Wanda !_ »

Steve se redressa immédiatement en entendant la voix de Pietro, et fila jusqu'au tableau de bord, se plaçant entre Maria et Loki.

« Au rapport, ordonna-t-il immédiatement.

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien_ , s'enquit tout de même la voix de Wanda.

 _\- Pour moi, ça va_ , rit Pietro. _J'ai un rassemblement d'Ultrons à midi. Une bonne centaine, voire plus. Ils semblent déchaînés contre… Quelque chose ! Ils l'encerclent et l'attaquent mais apparemment « ça » leur mène la vie dure !_

\- Ce sera notre cible ! dit immédiatement Steve en écarquillant les yeux. Tu peux nous transmettre un visuel ? »

Un écran se déploya immédiatement au-dessus du tableau de bord. La scène était conforme à la description qu'en avait faite Pietro. Un tas d'Ultrons s'agglutinait autour d'un même point, fondant comme autant d'aigles vers une seule proie isolée, qui, manifestement, n'avait de cesse de les repousser. Pietro leur tournait autour, mais aucun ne l'avait encore remarqué, ce qui signifiait que cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, accaparait réellement toute leur attention.

« Cap, intervint Maria, on arrive. »

Elle pointa du doigt une masse noire et grisâtre à quelques kilomètres, dont il se rapprochait aussi rapidement que possible. Steve rabattit son heaume sur sa tête et en attacha la sangle. Thor, satisfait, se saisit de son marteau et montra les dents, alors que Loki ramassait son sceptre.

Et Jim décida de lancer la musique.

* * *

Sous les sons de guitare et de cuivre qui venaient de l'autre jet -Jim sans doute aucun-, Wanda prit deux épais gants rouges sur lesquels étaient imprimés de nombreux circuits. Sitôt qu'elle les enfila, tous ces circuits s'illuminèrent. Elle serra le poing, puis ouvrit la main. Se faisant, elle prit sur le tableau de bord un étrange casque, qui ressemblait à un grand M, et le posa sur sa tête. Une grande visière rouge s'abattit devant son visage, à la manière des casques des motards. Tony siffla d'admiration.

 _Now there was a time  
_ _When you lived me so  
_ _I couldn't do wrong  
And now you need to know_

Scarlet Witch. La Sorcière Rouge. Son nom de code venait de lui revenir.

« Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de poser le vaisseau, dit-elle. Vous pouvez piloter et me couvrir ?

\- Sérieusement ? Vous me demandez si je veux piloter et diriger un quinjet ?! »

Elle haussa un sourcil mais l'accepta comme une réponse positive tandis que Tony jubilait et se mettait aux commandes du vaisseau. Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Il adorait la Section Spéciale.

* * *

 _See, I been a bad bad bad bad man  
_ _And I'm in deep, yeah  
_ _I found a brand new love for this man  
_ _And I can't wait for you to see. I can't wait._

« Avengers, assena Steve, vous connaissez la procédure. Maria, vous serez notre couverture aérienne. Jim, ouvre les portes. »

L'I.A s'exécuta immédiatement et le vent s'engouffra dans le vaisseau. Les Ultrons étaient à présent tout près. Alors que les portes s'ouvraient, les membres de la Section Spéciale purent entendre l'éternel refrain des Ultrons tonner dans les airs. « Soumettez-vous ou périssez ! Soumettez-vous ou périssez ! » Cette hymne scandée et répétée ne tarda pas à les rasséréner. Et juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent au-dessus d'eux, Steve se jeta dans le vide, clamant un puissant « _Assemble !_ », son bouclier dégainé.

 _So how you like me now ?_

« Bucky va le tuer quand il va savoir, soupira Loki, désappointé.

\- Seulement s'il l'apprend, le contra Thor, circonspect.

\- Quand il s'agit de Steve, Barnes l'apprend toujours. »

 _How you like me now ?_

Thor rit à nouveau, à gorge déployée, avant de sauter à son tour dans le vide, Mjolnir brandit devant lui. ( _How you like me now ?)_ Loki, qui n'avait eu le temps de rien dire, l'avisa, les yeux ronds, avant de soupirer profondément. ( _How you like me now ?)_ Il avait à présent le choix entre prendre un parachute et passer pour une fiotte, ou se jeter dans le vide et risquer de se casser quelque chose en bas. Il en avait assez des grands blonds. ( _How you like me now ?)_

« Soumettez-vous ou périssez ! »

C'était un carnage complet. Les Ultrons s'agglutinaient, mais assez d'entre eux étaient tombés pour que leurs corps métalliques jonchent le sol. Steve fut le premier à atterrir. Le bouclier frappa la tête d'un robot qui s'écroula en plein milieu d'un sempiternel « Soumettez-vous ou périssez ! ». Le soldat envoya son bouclier devant lui, effectua une pirouette, distribuant un coup de talon dans la tête d'un autre. Son arme lui revint, et il l'abattit sur un autre adversaire au moment où la foudre de Thor frappait les robots. Ceux-ci s'envolèrent au loin. Quicksilver en profita pour arriver et fendre les rangs des Ultrons, désarçonnés par cette arrivée soudaine.

« Pietro, dit Steve dans son oreillette, essaye de faire en sorte qu'on ne te touche pas par inadvertance !

\- _Même vous, vous êtes trop lents,_ se moqua Quicksilver en passant juste derrière lui.

\- Et repère la cible au lieu de te moquer ! »

Le Captain fit un salto avant, passant par-dessus un Ultron, mais alors que celui-ci se mettait à regarder autour de lui, plutôt incrédule, Loki atterrit sur sa tête et lui enfonça son sceptre dans le thorax, avant de sauter souplement au sol, faisant tournoyer son arme au-dessus de lui pour éloigner les robots les plus entreprenant, et dirigeant vers eux les rayons bleus que recrachaient son arme.

« Des Ultrons de basse classe, grogna-t-il. Les plus idiots de tous. »

Deux rayons rouges fusèrent sur un robot qui se dirigeait en courant vers lui. La machine s'écroula Loki leva les yeux vers Wanda, qui lévitait non loin de lui.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer à des jeux d'esprit avec eux ! »

 _How you like me now ?_

Sur les gants de la Sorcière Rouge luisaient d'étranges motifs. Des cercles au niveau des jointures, qui étaient reliés à une suite de droites qui se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient. Lorsque ceux qui se mettaient à briller, ses mains lâchaient des rayons rouges. De l'énergie pure qui frappait ses adversaires, les laissant retomber dès qu'ils étaient touchés. ( _How you like me now ?)_ Un éclair fendit de nouveau le ciel avant de frapper un tas d'Ultrons qui s'agglutinaient autour de Thor. Loki glissa sous les jambes d'un robot et lui coupa les jarrets de la pointe de son sceptre, avant de le planter dans le thorax d'un autre qui arrivait droit sur lui. _(How you like me now ?)_ Le bouclier de Steve se ficha dans le bassin d'un Ultron. Celui-ci le lui rendit en hurlant de nouveau « Soumettez-vous ou périssez ! », mais le Captain renvoya son arme comme un disque et cette fois, la tête du robot s'envola. Thor vit arriver le bouclier sur lui, grogna de plaisir, fit tournoyer son marteau, et frappa dans la bannière étoilée qui arrivait. Une dizaine d'Ultrons tombèrent avant que Steve ne récupère son bien. ( _How you like me now_ ) Non loin de lui, Wanda continuait de maintenir les humanoïdes métalliques à distance grâce à ses rayons. Pietro n'était qu'un éclair argenté virevoltant au milieu d'eux. _(How you like me now ?)_

« _Cible repérée_ ! annonça-t-il alors.

\- Ouvre-nous un passage ! ordonna le Captain. Maria, Tony, couvrez-nous ! »

Quicksilver ne se fit pas prier et trancha les rangs des Ultrons, le Captain Rogers, Thor, Loki et Wanda sur les talons. Une pluie de tirs de mitrailleuses s'abattit sur les robots autour d'eux. Même s'il fallait être honnête : les machines n'étaient plus sensibles à ces tirs depuis longtemps. Il ne s'agissait là que d'une forme de distraction. Cependant une mitrailleuse sembla complètement perdre les pédales étant donné qu'elle ne semblait pas viser les Ultrons, mais… tout et n'importe quoi. Tant et si bien qu'elle frôla Loki et Steve qui durent se jeter en avant ou s'accroupir.

« C'est quoi ça ? Rugit Rogers.

\- _Désolé_ , répondit la voix de Tony dans son oreillette, _mais c'est la première fois et j'ai un mal fou à piloter ce truc et viser en même temps_ !

\- Vous êtes un génie, oui ou non ? s'exclama le Captain.

\- _L'appellation complète c'est génie playb…_

\- Alors faites mieux que ça ! » le coupa le chef de la Section Spéciale.

Assis sur son siège, derrière les manettes de commandement, Tony ouvrit la bouche, visiblement outré, et pencha la tête sur le côté, mais accepta de relever le défi. Les tirs se furent légèrement plus précis et les Avengers purent reprendre leur progression pendant que les Ultrons s'éloignaient, se contentant de donner des coups à ceux qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près.

 _Does that make you love me baby ?  
_ _Does that make you love me baby ?_

Ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un amas métallique. On aurait dit une troupe d'animaux se jetant sur la même carcasse. Mais l'un d'eux s'envola soudain, repoussé par un coup de poing.

« Rendez-moi mon amie ! » hurla une voix.

Au milieu de la masse mouvante apparut un bras. Nu, maigre et blanc, tailladé et saignant. Tous marquèrent un temps d'arrêt qui n'était peut-être pas permis par les circonstances, avant que Steve ne hurle :

« C'est un être humain ! »

Alors les membres de la Section Spéciale foncèrent de plus belle. Steve lança son bouclier pour signaler leur arrivée aux Ultrons. Quicksilver fonça dans le tas, heurtant un tas de robots à pleine vitesse, ce qui lui permit d'ouvrir une brèche, brèche que Thor agrandit à coup de marteau. Loki et Wanda se placèrent de part et d'autres du tas d'Ultron afin de les couvrir. La Sorcière Rouge jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son quinjet, celui-ci effectuant de drôles de pirouettes dans les airs.

Steve repoussa d'un coup de bouclier un Ultron, il aperçut enfin ce que les robots essayaient désespérément d'atteindre. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Cependant le Captain n'eut pas le temps de réagir outre mesure qu'elle se jeta sur lui en hurlant comme un démon. Ses mains malingres se refermèrent sur le cou du soldat et celui-ci tomba sur le dos tandis qu'elle lui criait au visage :

« Dites-moi où est mon amie ?! »

Un coup de marteau dans le ventre l'envoya plus loin. La femme retomba lourdement au sol et roula, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, se remit droit sur ses jambes et fixa Thor d'un œil torve. Celui-ci, nullement impressionné, ne baissa pas sa garde et serra son arme. Elle venait tout de même de se relever comme si l'impact ne lui avait rien fait.

« Calmez-vous, tenta-t-il malgré tout, nous essayons de vous aider ! »

Comme unique réponse, elle tendit les mains devant elle, envoyant une salve de rayons blanc vers l'Odinson qui bondit sur le côté. Pietro, qui leur tournait autour tout en s'occupant des Ultrons, rit à gorge déployée :

« C'est clair qu'après l'avoir frappé tu peux vraiment te permettre de lui dire un truc pareil ! dit le fils Maximoff.

\- Où est Jessica ? » Rugit la blonde.

Elle fonça vers Thor à une telle vitesse qu'il ne comprit pas. Ce fut Pietro qui la réceptionna, la taclant comme un adversaire de rugby ou de football américain. Il s'éloigna tout aussi vite, laissant le temps à Thor de cligner des yeux, et de diriger un éclair vers la jeune femme qui l'encaissa purement et simplement. Celle-ci serra les poings, fixa encore Thor, et feula :

« Dites-moi où est Jessica !

\- _Mais enfin ça me paraît évident qu'elle n'est pas ici_ ! Siffla Tony, toujours en lutte acharnée avec les commandes du quinjet.

\- Tony si votre intention n'est pas d'aider, pitié mettez là en veilleuse ! » rétorqua rudement Steve.

La blonde semblait, pour ainsi dire, rechargée à bloc. Elle fonça vers Thor et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, puis un crochet au visage. Steve lui bondit dessus et brandit son bouclier. Elle encaissa l'attaque en croisant les poignets devant son visage. Elle tenta un coup de pied, mais il l'esquiva en se baissant et se redressa en lui donnant un uppercut dans la mâchoire. La femme s'écroula, mais se rattrapa, plaqua ses mains au sol et prit appui sur elles pour envoyer ses deux pieds sur le Captain. Celui-ci l'évita une nouvelle fois et lui envoya son bouclier qu'elle abattit par un coup de poing. Pietro en profita pour intervenir. Arrivant à toute vitesse derrière la jeune femme, il la frappa à la nuque. Elle tomba aussitôt, face contre terre. Steve remit son bouclier en place et hocha la tête face à Quicksilver, qui lui rendit son salut en posant son index et son majeur tendus sur son front. Le Captain Rogers ramassa le corps, et le fit passer au-dessus de ses épaules, comme une écharpe.

« Avengers, évacuation, s'exclama-t-il alors que tous les membres de la Section Spéciale étaient disséminés sur ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un champ de bataille. Maria, il faut que vous veniez nous réceptionner !

\- _Rogers_ , » répondit l'agent du SHIELD.

Dans le micro, Steve put entendre Tony ricaner, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait pourtant interdit cette blague. Un sifflement strident les interpella soudain. Humains comme Ultrons levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, avant de voir avec horreur le quinjet tourner sur lui-même dans les airs, et se diriger dangereusement vers le sol, tandis que Tony gémissait dans les oreillettes « _Merde, merde, merde_ ! »

Les Ultrons furent malheureusement les premiers à revenir sur la terre ferme, et voyant qu'il ne restait qu'un seul vaisseau dans les airs, ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers les humains qui étaient venus les détourner de leur mission.

* * *

« _Oh boy »_ siffla Maria.

L'agent Hill recouvrit les Ultrons de rafales de plus en plus fortes mais ils s'étaient de nouveau jetés sur les membres de la Section Spéciale. Elle se mit à jurer comme un charretier, ignorant délibérément la présence de Jim, quand son oreillette se mit à crisser. Elle regarda par-dessus le tableau de bord. Elle ne voyait plus personne.

« Jim, qu'est-ce qui se passe, rugit-elle.

\- _La communication est brouillée_ , répondit l'I.A

\- Tony, est-ce que vous me recevez, clama la brune, il leur faut du soutien aérien !

\- _Captain !_

 _\- Steve !_ »

Alors que Maria luttait avec les commandes, une foule de cris lui parvint soudain, mais aucun ne venait de Tony. Quelque part, c'était rassurant, mais d'autre part, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un problème au sol. Et elle n'avait plus aucun visuel.

« Captain, s'exclama-t-elle. Captain répondez est-ce que vous me recevez ! Si quelqu'un me reçoit, qu'il me réponde ! A tous les agents ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au sol !

\- _Mon œil_ , clama soudainement la voix de Rogers. _Mon œil_ ! »

Un cri insondable parvint à Maria qui se figea subitement. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le Captain Rogers hurler.

Et il hurlait de douleur.

* * *

« Vous savez… Une fois j'ai fait un rêve, commença Clint.

\- Oh non… » gémit une nouvelle fois Sam en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Quelque part, il ne pouvait que se réjouir d'être à moitié sourd. Quoique. En fait, non. Il préférait même se serveille de sa seule oreille disponible pour se plonger dans les récits abracadabrants de Barton et ainsi espérer oublier sa propre condition.

La Vision ne réagit pas. Son expression, du peu que l'on pouvait en voir dans cette cellule sombre, était totalement inexpressive. Il répondait quand on lui posait une question, s'exprimait correctement, mais semblait monstrueusement indifférent à tout ce qui se passait. Il avait écouté les récits de Sam et Clint, ce qu'ils avaient été avant la Section Spéciale, ce qu'ils étaient maintenant, ce qu'ils faisaient, l'état dans lequel le monde était plongé. Les deux « oiseaux » avaient parlé à tour de rôle pendant deux heures, sans interruption. Alors Sam manquait de salive. Mais il était évident que Clint n'avait pas ce problème. Même dépossédé des yeux qui lui avaient donné son nom de code, il n'était pas dépossédé de sa langue. Difficile de dire en revanche s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne nouvelle.

« J'avais une ferme, commença Œil-de-Faucon. Toute la Section Spéciale vivait là-bas. Et on était heureux. Le Cap était un bucheron qui coupait le bois à mains nues, pendant que Stark le regardait avec des airs de jouvencelle et que Sam essayait de tenir le rythme sur sa gauche. Strange habitait une ferme pas très loin et on lui faisait de temps en temps signe. T'challa et sa femme venaient nous rendre visite et on faisait des barbecues avec Wanda et Pietro. Et aussi avec Hank et Janet même si Hank me déteste parce que je me suis tapé sa femme. Banner était calme, Nat souriante, Thor et Loki faisaient du cheval ensemble, et Barnes bêchait la terre. _Topless_.

\- Qu'on me sauve de ton affection démesurée Barton. »

Les trois prisonniers levèrent immédiatement la tête vers la porte de cellule, où une simple petite ouverture destinée à laisser passer l'air était creusée, rectangulaire et pas plus large qu'une lime à ongle. Une ombre passa devant l'ouverture, par deux fois, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un chuintement caractéristique, laissant entrer pleinement la lumière. A l'entrée se tenait fièrement l'agent Coulson, juste devant Bucky, Natasha et, un peu plus loin, Bruce. Alors que tous allaient rentrer, Sam écarquilla les yeux, bondit sur ses pieds et tendis les bras devant lui :

« Attendez ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Sa réaction sembla surprendre les nouveaux arrivants qui eurent un mouvement de recul.

« Quoi ? » dit Natasha d'une voix à la fois froide et désinvolte, cette voix qui la rendait terrifiante aux yeux de toute la Section, sauf de Rogers.

Sam déglutit et regarda les quatre visages à la suite, mais ses prunelles d'ébène s'attardèrent un peu plus longtemps sur le Soldat de l'Hiver et la Veuve Noire. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ces derniers qu'il s'adressa.

« Vous savez, vous deux… Vous avez beaucoup en commun. »

Les deux interpellés froncèrent les sourcils avec une expression qui mêlait avec beaucoup de subtilité l'incrédulité, l'impatience et l'agacement. Ils avaient presque l'air frère et sœur, sur le coup, et en d'autres circonstances, Sam aurait ri.

« Je veux dire, enchaîna-t-il, de plus en plus anxieux, vous êtes des assassins, des espions, vous êtes d'excellents acrobates, vous parlez russe, vous êtes fans de Sherlock et Doctor Who…

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? le coupa Natasha.

\- Réponds avant que j'te botte le cul, ajouta Bucky.

\- Vous voyez, c'est de ça que je parle, siffla Sam. Vous êtes… Comment dire…

\- De très mauvaise humeur, dirent les deux « assassins espions » d'une même voix.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton oreille, ajouta Natasha.

\- Fais-voir, ordonna presque immédiatement Bucky en s'avançant, mais le Faucon le repoussa d'un geste de la main.

\- Plus tard pour mon oreille ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que... vous adorez tous les deux Barton, acheva le Faucon en collant les deux mains, semblant les supplier de l'écouter jusqu'au bout parce qu'il approchait de la fin. Alors s'il vous plait… je vous demanderais de ne pas avoir de réaction excessive. »

Les agents Barnes et Romanoff s'échangèrent une œillade avant de passer chacun d'un côté de Sam pour voir ce qu'il en était, talonnés par Coulson et Banner. Clint se tenait debout, au milieu de la salle, devant eux. Il leva la main et leur adressa un salut purement et simplement désinvolte. Les deux collègues et amis se figèrent en même temps, chacun scrutant le visage de Barton sans croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Pourtant, à la vue du sourire de l'archer, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait rien. Mais pourtant, ils étaient là. Ces deux immenses trous à la place de ses yeux qui le faisaient ressembler à une poupée mutilée.

« Salut tout le monde ! J'ai jamais douté que vous viendriez mais vous avez mis tellement de temps qu'on s'est fait un pote, je vous présente la Vision ! »

Et il pointa du doigt l'androïde à tête rose qui avait réellement l'air décontenancé. Coulson écarquilla les yeux et blêmit en même temps que Banner déglutissait, ne sachant réellement que penser de tout ce qu'il voyait.

« Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie, finit par dire le sergent Barnes.

\- Non, s'insurgea Clint, c'est vraiment notre ami !

\- Je parle de tes yeux ! rugit le Soldat de l'Hiver en se dirigeant vers lui à grandes enjambées. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ?! »

Sam allait lui expliquer qu'en même temps qu'on lui avait repris -pour ne pas dire arraché- son équipement, on s'était chargé de désarmer Œil-de-Faucon de ce qui faisait qu'il était, justement, Œil-de-Faucon. Sauf que derrière eux, les portes du sas de sécurité s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer une trentaine d'agents du SHIELD armés jusqu'aux dents. Natasha écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas, de même que Banner, l'un comme l'autre étant incapable de camoufler leurs surprises.

« Comment ils ont su qu'on était là, s'agita la cyborg. Le plan de Stark était parfait.

\- Je pense qu'on s'occupera de ces détails plus tard, il faut les évacuer, » répondit Banner en désignant les prisonniers du menton.

Ses poignets tournaient déjà au vert. Natasha hocha la tête.

« Je te couvre, assura-t-elle.

\- Eh, s'insurgea Clint, on prend la Vision avec nous aussi !

\- Barton, ce n'est pas votre animal de compagnie, rétorqua Coulson en chargeant ses armes, de plus en plus conscient de commettre ce que l'on appelait vulgairement un acte de trahison. Et nous n'avons aucune information quant à …

\- On l'emmène, le coupa Barnes en chargeant son fusil, les yeux braqués sur les agents du SHIELD.

\- Contentez-vous de nous couvrir, ordonna Natasha, et de protégez les prisonniers »

Alors que les derniers mots de sa phrase s'envolaient dans les airs, Banner acheva sa transformation. Vision, qui n'avait pas bougé, fixait avec la même fascination, et la même peur avec laquelle Sam l'avait regardé plus tôt, cet homme si frêle se transformer en une gigantesque créature à forme humaine, mais verte.

* * *

Le reste du plan consistait à se rendre dans une base annexe du SHIELD, celle de Manille ou Séoul, et de là, s'adresser au directeur local pour leur demander d'intercéder en leur faveur auprès du SHIELD de Tokyo, et pourquoi pas lui demander de cesser de s'en prendre aux cyborgs dans la ville. D'après Wanda et Pietro, rien de tel n'était arrivé dans les deux autres bases. Pas d'affaire obscure sur les cyborgs et même rien sur Stark. Tous les autres avaient eu peine à le croire, étant donné que les membres du SHIELD qui accompagnaient Obadiah étaient originaires de Séoul. Mais la Sorcière Rouge et son frère étaient formels. Personne n'était au courant pour Stark et personne n'avait entendu parler de cet Obadiah. Alors le vaisseau se dirigeait vers Séoul. Parce qu'il fallait en découdre. Certains points restaient en suspens, et il allait de soi que cela ne plaisait à personne.

Tous se retrouvaient dans le vaisseau de la Section Spéciale de Tokyo, les entractes comiques étant assurés par Jim et Jarvis. En effet, grâce à la dextérité sans faille de Tony, le quinjet de Wanda s'était écroulé dans la nature et, étant en évacuation d'urgence, ils avaient dû l'abandonner là. Tony avait juré qu'il pouvait le réparer et il avait probablement raison, mais ils n'avaient plus le temps. Même si les Ultrons étaient hors d'état de nuire, certainement que d'autres cohortes de robots, attirés par le métal, leur tomberaient dessus, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça maintenant.

La femme qu'ils avaient trouvée avait dit s'appeler Carol. Elle était allongée sur un siège qu'ils avaient déplié pour former une couchette de fortune, le corps meurtri et recouvert d'un plaid. Wanda se trouvait auprès d'elle, la calmant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Sonnée, Carol semblait presque délirer, secouant la tête, regardant le plafond et répétant presque incessamment :

« Je dois retrouver Jessica… »

Wanda lui tenait la main, en caressant le dos, le regard inquiet. Elle ressemblait à une mère couvant son enfant malade. Quicksilver se baladait dans la pièce, de même que Steve qui tentait de rétablir la communication avec les Avengers de Tokyo, mais aucun d'entre eux ne répondait. Il fallait pourtant les prévenir que le point de rendez-vous était le SHIELD de Séoul. Sitôt qu'ils auraient retrouvé Clint et Sam, ils devraient les rejoindre là-bas. Le silence de ses coéquipiers inquiétait et distendait le Captain Rogers.

« Jim ! grogna-t-il. Pourquoi ne répondent-ils pas !?

\- _Je le saurais si j'étais sur place,_ répondit l'I.A, _mais d'aussi loin, je ne peux même pas entrer en contact avec Olivia ou Emma_. »

Steve siffla et décida d'abandonner. Tony, assis sur son siège, n'avait de cesse de le fixer. Thor semblait incertain, et Pietro, mal à l'aise. En fait, tout le monde le fixait, sauf peut-être Loki et Maria, toujours aux commandes. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais il allait bien falloir que quelqu'un ouvre les hostilités, avant que la nervosité de leur capitaine ne les atteigne tous.

« Ste…Captain Rogers, finit par dire Tony. Vous devriez vous assoir.

\- Ils ne répondent pas, rétorqua froidement le Captain.

\- C'est pour vous que je dis ça ! »

Le soldat l'ignora. Agacé, Tony se leva de son siège, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Steve, à qui le prit le bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, et à chaque fois, il avait craint de se prendre un mauvais coup de poing, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le capitaine se tourna brusquement vers lui, le gratifiant d'un regard furieux.

Sauf que la moitié de son visage était maculée de sang. Du sang qui s'échappait de ce qui restait de son visage. Tony frissonna, mais tenta de garder le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à emmagasiner.

« Reposez-vous, ils finiront par répondre ! Barnes, Romanoff et Banner ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils ne vont pas s'en sortir ? Occupez-vous de vous et votre œil !

\- Mon œil peut attendre Séoul, répondit le Captain.

\- Stark a raison, finit par dire Thor, qui s'était levé à son tour. Tu as pris suffisamment de dégâts. Assieds-toi au moins. Et ne me force pas à t'y obliger. »

Steve plissa les lèvres et adressa un regard sévère à Thor mais finit par expirer. Tony s'en alla momentanément auprès de Wanda et lui prit un des chiffons humides qu'elle destinait à Carol. Celle-ci avait eu une brusque montée de fièvre et c'était, à bord du vaisseau, tout ce qu'ils avaient pour l'instant, avec une trousse d'urgence contenant des désinfectants, de quoi faire des sutures, et des antidouleurs. Antidouleurs que Tony prit aussi, tout en se demandant si le Captain et sa constitution particulière retapée au sérum en auraient vraiment besoin. Quoi qu'il en fût, après avoir remercié Wanda d'un hochement de tête, il retourna au niveau des sièges. Steve avait fini par s'assoir, juste derrière Thor. Tony lui fit signe. Le Captain leva la tête vers lui, le visage toujours aussi sérieux. Il darda un regard circonspect sur le chiffon et les médicaments, puis sur Tony. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Nettoyez au moins votre visage, et cachez votre œil pour ne pas risquer l'infection. Antidouleurs ?

\- Pas besoin, répondit sèchement Steve.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, » insista l'ingénieur.

Le Captain Rogers finit par céder et prit les chiffons ainsi que les cachets. Il en goba deux avant de s'essuyer sommairement le visage. Sauf que sans miroir, autant dire qu'il ne savait pas du tout où viser. Tony tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Loki, qui, bien que froid, semblait terriblement désappointé. Tous les deux se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête, comme en voyant un gringalet lutter pour ouvrir un pot de cornichons. Même Thor se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Quicksilver se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. Mais étant donné que Tony semblait être le seul capable de dire au Captain Rogers qu'il était à côté de ses pompes, il lui reprit le chiffon des mains. Une nouvelle fois, Steve le fixa avec incrédulité.

« Laissez-moi faire ça pour vous, dit Stark. Après tout, c'est, d'une certaine manière, grâce à vous que je suis ici. Et en vie. »

Après un rictus crispé, Rogers décida de le laisser faire. Tony lui essuya consciencieusement le visage, en évitant avec soin sa blessure. Steve le fixait avec indifférence, mais l'intensité de son unique œil azur désarçonnait réellement Tony. Juste avant qu'il ne finisse, il tenta de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant, puis baissa la tête, pliant le deuxième chiffon en quatre, et le posant délicatement sur l'œil blessé du chef de la Section Spéciale.

« Et voilà, finit-il par dire. Maintenez-le comme ça.

\- Merci, Tony. »

L'ingénieur sourit de nouveau, faiblement, avant de retourner s'assoir. Son estomac faisait plusieurs tours sur lui-même.

* * *

Le dernier garde tomba au sol. Hulk secoua la tête comme un animal tentant de se débarrasser de quelques puces et grogna. Natasha entra dans son champ de vision.

« Ok, _big guy_ , assena-t-elle en souriant. Il n'y a plus rien. »

Tous les autres attendaient au pied d'un vaisseau lambda du SHIELD. Coulson se servit des indications de Tony ainsi que de ses accréditations pour le déverrouiller sans être signalés. Sam, la Vision, Clint et Bucky se tenaient légèrement en retrait, attendant que l'agent fasse son œuvre. Seule Natasha était auprès du Hulk. En réalité, c'était une des seules qui osait approcher Banner et communiquer avec lui lorsqu'il était sous cette forme. Clint s'y prêtait aussi –certainement que les cyborgs ne craignait pas vraiment le docteur et ses sautes d'humeur. Mais c'était surtout pour taquiner la créature, et taquiner quelqu'un qui avait un problème caractériel était tout sauf une bonne idée. Et puis à ce moment précis, Œil-de-Faucon n'était plus d'humeur à taquiner quoi que ce soit.

Il y avait une différence fondamentale entre la manière de Clint et celle de Natasha de parler avec le Hulk. Clint lui parlait comme au Hulk. Natasha lui parlait comme à Bruce Banner. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire, sans sourciller à aucun moment. Même si la Section Spéciale était un rassemblement d'intrépides, cet adjectif disparaissait de leur curriculum vitae lorsqu'il s'agissait du monstre vert.

Enfin Coulson ouvrit le vaisseau. Natasha adressa un clin d'œil à Hulk et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers leur moyen de locomotion alors que Sam y entrait déjà. Il fut suivi par Clint et Bucky qui avait une main sur son épaule, le guidant comme un chien d'aveugle. La Vision hésita, mais finit par les suivre à son tour. Une fois que Natasha fut à bord du vaisseau, elle dit à Coulson :

« Les vêtements de Bruce. »

L'agent lui montra du doigt un sac qu'il avait posé non loin du tableau de bord.

« Dois-je activer l'I.A ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Certainement pas, s'écria Bucky comme si on l'avait électrocuté. On a activé Jim et on arrive plus à s'en dépêtrer ! »

Phil, qui s'attendit à une réaction similaire, rit sous cape avant de mettre en marche le moteur. Une fois de nouveau dans le vaisseau avec les autres, en attendant que Bruce ne redevienne humain et ne se vêtisse, Natasha dit d'une voix calme et claire :

« On nous a balancé. »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, mais aucune expression n'était facilement déchiffrable à la vue du missile qu'elle venait de lâcher dans le cockpit.

« Comme je l'ai dit, le plan de Stark était infaillible. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais ce type est légèrement plus doué que moi. Légèrement. J'ai étudié son plan sous toutes les coutures et il n'y avait aucune faille. Il a tout pris en compte. Les systèmes de surveillances, les rondes. Tout était minuté à la seconde près et on a suivi le plan à la lettre pour partir le plus discrètement possible. Ces agents n'auraient jamais dû se trouver là. Et sans Banner on aurait perdu assez de temps pour que tout le plan tombe et qu'on ne soit découverts. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Sur ce plan, le Hulk avait été rudement efficace. Mais cela n'empêchait qu'ils devaient à présent repartir le plus vite possible. Enfin, Banner les rejoignit dans le vaisseau, et Coulson prit les commandes.

« Et si ce fameux plan était si finement calculé, le fait que les agents du SHIELD se trouvent sur place pile au moment où vous ouvrez les portes de la cellule, montre que si quelqu'un vous a dénoncé, il ou elle avait une connaissance parfaite du plan de votre ami. »

Le vaisseau fut plongé dans un profond silence. C'était la Vision qui venait de parler. Coulson avait soudainement blêmit, parce qu'il lui semblait impossible que cette créature puisse parler. Bruce, qui commençait à examiner l'oreille de Sam, haussa des sourcils étonnés, tandis que son patient penchait la tête sur le côté comme pour approuver. Clint sourit, alors que Bucky, à côté de ce dernier, restait indéchiffrable. Mais Natasha hocha la tête.

« Exactement, approuva-t-elle. Quoi que vous en disiez, je suis sûre qu'on nous a balancé. Et je suis aussi sûre que la personne qui a fait ça est dans l'autre groupe. »

Elle dit cela avec tant d'assurance que personne n'osa la contredire.

« 'Tasha, finit par ricaner Clint, tu es terrifiante. Et le fait que je ne te vois pas montre à quel point c'est fort !

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a tous peur d'elle, approuva Bruce en riant.

\- Tous, répéta Natasha sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Sans doute pas tous, répondit Sam. Buck par exemple, je suis sûr que toi, t'en as pas peur.

\- Tu plaisantes, pouffa Bucky même si son ton était encore plus froid que d'ordinaire. Nat, c'est comme ma petite sœur.

\- Je préfère sœur jumelle, rectifia la rousse.

\- Bats les pattes Barnes, s'offusqua Clint, 'Tasha c'est ma sœur, trouves t'en une autre !

\- N'empêche qu'elle te fait peur.

\- Je suis sûr que le Captain Rogers n'en a pas peur non plus, ajouta cependant Coulson.

\- Ça doit être le sérum, dit Sam. Le Steve d'avant devait être terrorisé par la gente féminine en général.

\- Intimidé, peut-être, approuva Bucky. Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire apeuré. En fait, il n'y a qu'une seule femme qui arrivait vraiment à lui faire rabattre son caquet. »

Le vaisseau quitta la tour du SHIELD déjà presque à vitesse maximale. Avec ce petit temps d'avance qu'ils avaient, et les traceurs brouillés, même si le SHIELD était alerté ou finissait par se rendre compte de leur départ, ils peineraient à les rattraper et les retrouver.

Tous savaient de quelle femme le sergent Barnes parlait. Il savait déjà quel nom allait être prononcé. Raison pour laquelle le silence était si plat et solennel.

« Peggy Carter. »

* * *

Le bruit de l'alerte de sa montre fit sursauter Steve qui commençait à somnoler. Sans regarder le numéro, il accepta l'appel.

« Oui ?

\- _Cap. Ici Black Panther_. »

Steve revint définitivement sur Terre. Il avait encore l'esprit légèrement embrumé et avait presque oublié ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il était là. Tout lui revint. Le plan d'évasion, les Ultrons, Carol, son œil, le quinjet en miettes, le vaisseau se dirigeant vers Séoul, Tony s'occupant de lui. Alors que le visage de l'ingénieur s'imposait à sa mémoire immédiate, il secoua la tête.

« T'challa ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Un grognement lui répondit en guise d'approbation. Alors tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas qu'un horrible cauchemar. A chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, même pour un temps limité, il s'éveillait et avait peine à se souvenir de tout. Ou alors, il tentait de se persuader que tout ce qu'il avait vécu, depuis la Section Spéciale, n'avait jamais été qu'un affreux cauchemar dont il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser.

Cela devait bien faire plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas eus de nouvelles du SHIELD de Manille. De manière générale, chaque base fonctionnait de manière indépendante. Les informations passaient, bien entendu, mais la communication directe n'était pas très courante.

Le membre permanent de la Section Spéciale de Manille lui expliqua posément la situation. Il avait convoqué Wanda et Pietro d'urgence, alors ceux-ci l'avaient tenu informé des évènements autrement graves qui étaient arrivés. Ils avaient uniquement parlé de Carol, pas de ce qui se passait à Tokyo.

« _Vous allez donc à Séoul ?_

\- Oui, approuva le Capitaine. Je dois avoir une conversation avec Alexander Pierce. »

Thor tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant parler du directeur du SHIELD de Séoul, mais en voyant que la communication du Capitaine avait un caractère secret, il préféra faire comme s'il n'entendait rien. Loki, qui n'était que moyennement de cet avis, se promit de lui tirer les vers du nez si leur capitaine leur faisait des cachotteries. Tony s'était endormi, les bras croisés, Maria restait concentrée sur sa conduite, Pietro gisait sur un des sièges et Wanda continuait de veiller Carol.

« _Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à Pierce, mais j'aimerais que tu te réfugie à Manille_ , finit par dire T'challa. _C'est important._

\- Important au point que tu nous fasses faire demi-tour alors que l'on est presque arrivé à destination ?

 _\- Plutôt. J'aimerais examiner la femme que vous avez trouvée._ »

Là-dessus, Steve haussa un sourcil étonné.

« _Ororo_ … continua la Panthère Noire à l'autre bout de la ligne. _Ma femme. Elle est malade. J'aimerais savoir s'il y a des similitudes entre leurs deux cas. Ou si son cas est plus proche de celui de Pietro et Wanda. Je m'inquiète vraiment et…_

\- Je comprends. »

Le Captain n'avait pas réellement besoin que T'challa explique ses inquiétudes. Il les comprenait sincèrement, et mieux que quiconque. Il était rare que les membres de la Section Spéciale parviennent à avoir une vie en dehors de celle-ci. Qu'ils se marient, qu'ils tentent d'avoir une vie normale, de connaître le bonheur. Et quand cela arrivait, c'était un tel miracle qu'il était normal de vouloir conserver ce petit morceau de bonheur quoi qu'il en coûte. Il savait ce que cela faisait de s'inquiéter pour un être cher. De craindre de perdre ce que l'on avait de plus précieux.

La seule différence entre lui et T'challa était que lui, il avait réellement fini par le perdre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Finit-il cependant par dire.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa voix s'était enrouée. Un long silence se déroula entre le capitaine de la Section Spéciale et son interlocuteur, avant que T'challa ne dise :

« _Rien d'alarmant_. »

Il mentait, c'était évident. Mais aucun des deux interlocuteurs n'avait envie de creuser plus profond, alors Steve accepta. Il soupira longuement et regarda autour de lui, avant d'ordonner à Maria de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers Manille. Celle-ci voulut protester mais le Capitaine ne semblait clairement pas d'humeur à s'expliquer dans l'immédiat. Il lui assura qu'il le ferait plus tard.

« Comment va Manille, finit-il par demander.

 _\- Plutôt bien_ , répondit l'autre avec désinvolture. _Si on omet le mauvais temps_. »

Steve ne releva pas vraiment. Pourtant un tressautement dans la voix de son interlocuteur l'interpella.

« _Et toi ? Paraît que t'es un peu plus léger_ , ajouta ensuite l'autre pour changer de sujet. _On dit même que t'as un petit air avec Fury._

\- Ouais, pouffa Steve. J'espère qu'on ne m'appellera pas colonel. »

Il y eu un échange de rire gêné entre les deux interlocuteurs. Steve se mouilla les lèvres.

« _D'ailleurs en parlant de Fury. Pourquoi il nous a caché l'existence de ce phénomène_ ? »

Bon, manifestement, Wanda et Pietro lui avaient vraiment tout dit en ce qui concernait Carol, y compris que fait que Fury avait enterré sa langue dans les sous-sols du SHIELD à ce sujet, en mettant tout le monde en danger. Y compris Tony. Steve secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

« J'en sais rien T'challa, finit par avouer sombrement le capitaine. J'ai l'impression que… Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond au SHIELD. Pas du tout. »

Ils ne tardèrent pas à couper la communication, au moment où Loki leur annonçait que le reste de la Section Spéciale de Tokyo avait réussi à rétablir le contact. Ils leur expliquèrent rapidement la situation, la manière dont s'étaient déroulée les choses, l'attaque surprise des agents du SHIELD interceptée par Banner, les yeux de Clint, et la Vision. Cette dernière révélation fut de loin la plus lourde, bien que la globalité ait été réellement difficile à accepter.

« Gardez-le en sécurité, finit cependant par dire Steve. On se retrouve à Manille. »

Une fois que la communication fut coupée, un silence pesant s'installa dans le vaisseau. Maintenant, plus personne ne doutait du fait que SHIELD cachait en son sein des secrets bien plus sombres que la Section Spéciale ou que la Vision. Et ils ne croyaient pas si bien dire.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Maintenant, je suis vaccinée. Je ne toucherais plus à un ordinateur pendant ... Six mois. Enfin bon, restons positifs, c'est Noël. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Si je ne publie rien d'ici là, gros bisous à tous et passez de bonne vacances et de bonnes fêtes :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : A présent marquée T pour la violence qui s'accentue, même si ici, on reste un peu soft.**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Possibilité de quelques autres sous-entendu ou en background.**

 **Note : Je vais devoir vraiment arrêter cette habitude de publier un chapitre après une nuit blanche, mais qu'importe, je ne suis que votre humble servante et j'avais peur d'oublier. Alors voilà, tôt ce matin avec les croissants et le chocolat, le nouveau chapitre ! C'est un chapitre en deux parties, puisqu'il marque un tournant relativement important, tournant que la deuxième partie validera définitivement mais, on n'en est pas encore là. Merci à vous pour votre soutien, vos reviews me tirent des larmes à chaque fois, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Just Give Me a Reason  
_ _Just a little bit enough  
_ _Just a second we're not broken just bent  
_ _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_  
 _Its been written in the scars on our hearts_  
 _And we're not broken just bent_  
 _And we can learn to love again_

 _Just Give Me A Reason – Pink_

 **Chapitre VII - Toi que j'appelais mon frère, Première Partie**

Tony avait rapidement remarqué un état de fait. Les Vengeurs avaient beau être un groupe vaste, aux capacités et personnalités multiples, certains de leurs membres étaient plus proches que d'autres. Aussi pouvait-on dire qu'ils fonctionnaient par paires. Si le Hulk, Docteur Strange, Black Panther et Falcon faisaient cavaliers seuls - même si Tony se voyait bien fonctionner avec Banner, la science prioritaire -, les autres étaient plutôt des binômes. Cap et le Soldat de l'Hiver, deux amis d'enfance que le temps et les épreuves n'avaient pas séparés. Hawkeye et Black Widow, bien que l'un soit un membre mobile : l'union des cyborg. Scarlet Witch et Quicksilver qui étaient frères et sœurs. Et enfin, Thor et Loki. Ensemble depuis le berceau même s'ils n'avaient pas de lien de sang, qui avaient survécus à l'explosion de leur orphelinat et le chaos qui avait suivi l'invasion des Ultrons en Norvège. Deux frères d'armes qui avaient grandi au milieu du métal et du sang, se défendant comme ils le pouvaient, n'ayant jamais que l'un et l'autre.

Alors comment auraient-ils pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver ?

* * *

Stephen Strange avait peine à croire tout ce que lui racontait le Capitaine de la Section Spéciale de Tokyo. Assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées, le menton posé dessus, son regard vert acide sondait le Captain pour tenter d'y déceler une once de mensonge ou de plaisanterie. Cela faisait presque une demi-heure que Steve Rogers lui racontait les déboires de son équipe depuis l'arrivée d'Anthony Edward Stark au SHIELD, et il estimait la situation suffisamment importante pour ne lui parler qu'à lui, et à lui seul. Ce qui, étant donné leurs rapports, étaient assez surprenant en soit. Qu'il s'agisse de Tokyo ou de Manille, aucun membre de la Section Spéciale n'était avec eux.

« Tout ça ne peut plus durer Stephen, conclut le capitaine Rogers en continuant de faire les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains accrochées à la ceinture de son uniforme. C'est beaucoup trop. Fury, ou ce qui se trouve derrière lui –puisque je ne pense sincèrement pas qu'il cherche à nous nuire, mais il est l'intermédiaire, même involontaire, de quelqu'un d'autre- a les manches remplies de cartes supplémentaires. Je ne supporterai pas un tour de passe-passe de plus. »

On aurait plutôt dit que le Captain parlait seul pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées qu'autre chose, ce qui n'était pas un mal en soi vu la complexité de l'affaire. Quoiqu'il en soit, celui qu'on appelait le Docteur Strange savait qu'il lui fallait rester attentif. Même si cela ne se voyait pas sur ses traits acérés, il était aussi surpris que quiconque pouvait l'être à l'entente de telles nouvelles. L'homme avalé par le métal, Obadiah Stane, les cyborgs, le trou dans le mur, et la Vision, cela faisait beaucoup d'imprévus à assumer pour un chef de la Section Spéciale. Même si c'était Steve Rogers, même s'il savait que cela faisait partie du métier.

Enfin, le soldat tourna la tête vers Strange, dévoilant à la lumière son œil blessé, caché derrière un bandeau. A voir son expression, il attendait enfin une réponse, ou une intervention. Le chef de la Section Spéciale de Manille hocha la tête et se tourna vers le clavier holographique de son ordinateur.

« J'intercéderais auprès de Fury pour votre réhabilitation et l'arrêt de la mesure anti-cyborg.

\- Merci, » répondit le Captain dans un rictus.

Finalement, Rogers alla enfin s'assoir sur une des chaises se trouvant devant le grand bureau d'ébène de Strange. Celui-ci, bien qu'ayant les yeux rivés vers son écran d'ordinateur, remarqua que quelque chose n'allait toujours pas dans la tête de son confrère. Sinon, il serait sans doute déjà parti.

« Eh bien ? s'enquit-il sans tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur.

\- Je crains que même si tu interviennes, soupira le Capitaine en posant les doigts sur son front, le SHIELD continue de tourner dans tous les sens...

\- C'est une grande organisation, répondit évasivement Strange. Il est difficile de tout faire tenir debout constamment. »

Le Docteur se tassa de nouveau dans son siège et se gratta pensivement le bouc, sans quitter son écran des yeux. Rogers, qui comprit immédiatement que son vis-à-vis ne lui disait pas tout, attendit patiemment que celui-ci vide son sac.

« Même si le SHIELD est ce qu'il est, finit par avouer Stephen, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de se méfier de vous.

\- Pardon ? »

Enfin, les yeux verts du Docteur Strange quittèrent son écran pour se tourner vers le super-soldat. Son regard était froid, presque indifférent, mais aussi sévère que celui d'un maître d'arme. C'était le regard qu'il avait quand il savait qu'il allait devoir ramener quelqu'un à la raison, en lui disant des choses qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie d'entendre mais qui, hélas, seraient pure vérité.

« Steve, regarde-vous, dit-il. La Section Spéciale est certainement un des composés les plus instables qui soit. Prends Banner pour exemple. Et s'il n'y avait que lui ! Le bras de Barnes, les cyborgs... »

Le Captain Rogers ne dit rien mais son expression changea si vite et si abruptement qu'elle valait bien toutes les réponses vocales du monde. Strange croisa les bras et soutint son regard, guère intimidé. Il était bien plus âgé que Rogers et n'était pas mû pour lui du même respect que les autres membres de la Section de Tokyo. Ce n'était pas un simple regard un peu froid, un soupir à fendre la terre en deux et une mâchoire serrée qui allaient l'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Tu peux me regarder ainsi, argua-t-il, mais je te rappelle que la population aussi finance la Section Spéciale. Si elle n'est pas heureuse, elle ne donne pas d'argent, et c'est quelque chose que Fury comprend, et ce dont les actionnaires se servent. Les gens sont de plus en plus méfiants et si un tel incident arrivait ici, à Manille, peut être que je me retrouverais aussi au pied du mur !

\- Le SHIELD de Tokyo n'était pas au pied du mur, rétorqua Rogers, j'en suis sûr ! C'était leur initiative ! Personne ne leur avait rien demandé ! »

Strange choisit volontairement de laisser passer l'orage. Il n'avait pas envie de mauvaises ondes dans son bureau. Steve serra les dents et se rembrunit, tâchant de prendre sur lui. Quelque part, il savait ce qui l'attendait en entrant dans ce bureau. Stephen était certes, comme lui, chef de la Section Spéciale de sa ville, mais il était aussi directeur du SHIELD de cette même ville. Il arrivait parfaitement à jongler avec cette double responsabilité, ce qui le rendait plus avisé et froid que Steve, mais sans doute moins calculateur de Fury. C'était ce juste milieu qui le rendait certes indifférent mais aussi sage et plus juste, et c'était pour cette raison que le Capitaine avait tenu à avoir cet entretien avec lui. Les arguments de Stephen étaient réfléchis, parce qu'il passait son temps à tenter de concilier le SHIELD et la Section Spéciale, les affaires des grands comme celles des petits, celles des actionnaires comme celles de son équipe. Autrement dit, il voyait des parties de l'iceberg qui échappaient encore à Rogers pour le moment, raison pour laquelle il était moins facile pour lui de faire porter le chapeau à Fury sachant que les véritables marionnettistes dansaient dans l'ombre et avaient une parole peut-être plus performatrice que la sienne malgré sa position respectable.

Après quelques instants de silence, Strange put sentir que le Capitaine se calmait, ce qui le poussa à regarder de nouveau son écran. Devant lui s'affichaient tout un tas de fichiers, et les données qu'elles lui offraient avaient beau fasciner le chef de la Section Spéciale, elles alarmaient le directeur du SHIELD.

« Et maintenant il y a donc ce Stark... récita-t-il en croisant de nouveau les mains pour les poser sur son ventre. Infecté par du métal capable de se démultiplier. C'est encore plus rassurant.

\- Son état est stable, soupira Rogers. Comme celui de Bruce ou Bucky.

\- Même lorsqu'ils sont soumis à des émotions violentes ? risqua Strange en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qui ici n'est pas dangereux lorsque soumis à des émotions violentes ? rebondit l'autre.

\- C'est bien ce que j'essaye de te dire, soupira le Docteur. Tout le monde l'est, mais eux plus que les au…

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu essayes de dire, s'exclama le Capitaine. Tu pointes du doigt des membres de mon équipe ! Mais tous savent se contenir, se gérer, ils fournissent un excellent travail !

\- Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici avec nous ? »

Cette question, posée sur un ton monocorde, arrêta immédiatement le flot de colère qui renaissait en Steve Rogers. Celui-ci serra le poing et regarda momentanément ailleurs, mais il savait que Strange n'en démordrait pas. Il avait eu l'impression que le chef de Manille le prenait de haut mais il fallait dire ce qu'il fallait dire, Steve Rogers n'était pas infaillible non plus.

En fait, Steve se sentait littéralement couler par le fond. Il était envahi par tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires depuis l'arrivée de Tony Stark dans sa vie, et cela ajouté aux souvenirs qui remontaient et tous les imprévus qui leur fonçaient dessus, la force qu'il déployait n'était jamais plus qu'une façade. Il avait désespérément envie de souffler mais savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. S'il ne tenait plus debout, tout s'écroulerait comme un château de cartes. Et il voulait que la Section Spéciale tienne. Même si c'était au détriment de ses propres os.

Voilà pourquoi il avait besoin d'aide.

« Selon les dires de Natasha, avoua-t-il à mi-voix, il est possible qu'un traitre se dissimule dans les rangs.

\- Et _je_ suis paranoïaque ? fit mine de s'étonner Stephen. Pourquoi la parole de Natasha plutôt qu'une autre ?

\- La parole de Natasha n'est qu'une confirmation. Cela fait un moment que cette idée traîne.

\- Et tu n'acceptes pas ma méfiance au sujet de la Section Spéciale ? relança le docteur.

\- Je n'accepte pas que les actes d'un seul individu altèrent ton jugement sur toute mon équipe, rectifia l'autre.

\- Pourtant les agissements de Fury influent ton jugement sur tout le SHIELD.

\- Parce que Fury dirige ! s'écria Rogers en bondissant cette fois de son siège. Il est la tête ! Ses agissements font bouger tout le SHIELD !

\- Il y a encore quelques instants tu te retenais d'accuser Nick et voilà que tu changes d'avis ? Non, je crois que ce n'est pas la vraie raison, » soupira Strange en le regardant dans l'œil.

Et une nouvelle fois, Steve cessa tout remuement. Sa pupille peina à rester accrochée à l'iris verte du Docteur. Celui-ci savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Le raisonnement de Steve Rogers était littéralement en train de partir en morceaux. Le capitaine s'emmêlait les pinceaux tout seul. Il était débordé, mais plus les obstacles s'enchainaient, moins il parvenait à garder le contrôle et rester objectif.

Le Capitaine comprit immédiatement où son confrère voulait en venir.

« Laisse Peggy en dehors de ça Stephen, ordonna-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je te défends de faire mention de cette histoire, ou même de prononcer son nom dans ce bureau !

\- Bien, accepta le brun en levant les mains. Continuons alors. Qu'en est-il de cette fille ? Carol Danvers... (Il regarda de nouveau son ordinateur en grattant son bouc) Elle travaillait pour l'Armée de l'Air.

\- Travaillait ?

\- Ici il est dit qu'elle est morte dans l'explosion d'un engin. »

Steve resta aphone. Il fronça les sourcils et redevint le capitaine sérieux qui analysait la situation sans se laisser submerger par quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois, soupira-t-il alors, complètement blasé par toutes ces cachotteries. Et cette fille qu'elle cherche ? Jessica, je crois. Elle a donné son nom à Wanda.

\- Jessica Drew, complètement immédiatement Stephen en continuant de pianoter sur son ordinateur pour chercher ce sont il avait besoin. Ça c'est... Spécial.

\- Plus qu'une survivante à une explosion aérienne ? »s'étonna Steve en penchant la tête en avant.

Le tressautement de sourcils de Stephen fut plus efficace que toute autre réponse. Steve soupira longuement et frotta son visage, comme pour tenter de se réveiller.

« Tu comptes toujours te rendre à Séoul ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Il reste l'affaire d'Obadiah… répondit le chef de Tokyo en s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise. Mais peut-être faudrait-il en premier lieu s'occuper de Carol et de la Vision.

\- Tu penses les intégrer dans la Section Spéciale ? »

Le mutisme de Steve et la manière dont son unique œil resta rivé vers le sol furent encore une fois monstrueusement éloquent. Dans ce genre de situation, les silences valaient presque autant que les longs discours.

« Steve, soupira Strange, cette Section n'est pas un refuge. »

Cette fois, c'était un ton paternel qu'il avait employé. Presque celui d'un père qui voit son fils ramener tous les chiots errants qu'il trouvait sans pouvoir le blâmer d'être bon mais en tentant de lui dire d'être responsable. Rogers se mordit la lèvre.

« Mais qui sait ce qu'on leur a fait ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le docteur. Qui sait ce qu'on risque de leur faire ? Qui veut les aider à part nous ? Je… Je veux seulement aider tout le monde !

\- Mais tu ne peux pas ! Répondit Stephen, désabusé. Pour la Vision, passons, mais Carol !

\- Je parlerais à Carol et elle décidera, tenta Steve.

\- Décider ? répéta Strange. Mais maintenant qu'elle est au courant le SHIELD ne la laissera pas partir ! Si elle veut s'enfuir, ils la feront tuer ! Elle devra non seulement rester mais aussi se taire alors qu'elle recherche _quelqu'un_ ! Une personne qu'elle ne pourra jamais retrouver ! Et si elle finit par partir, retrouver cette personne et la mettre au courant ? Ou alors tu l'aideras à la retrouver, Saint-Bernard que tu es ?! Tu risquerais toutes vos vies, juste pour l'aider !? Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde ! »

Steve ne répondit rien. La prise de sa main sur le dossier de sa chaise se fit plus forte et l'on put entendre le bois craquer. Stephen soupira et se leva pour aller jusqu'au Capitaine, et poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Plus tôt tu l'accepteras, mieux ce sera. »

L'épaule du Captain se dégagea violemment de la prise du Docteur. Celui-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul mais décida de laisser couler. Malgré sa grande expérience, le Capitaine était encore jeune, encore sensible.

« Je n'accepterais pas que ma femme soit morte pour rien, finit par dire Rogers avant de se détourner pour sortir du bureau. Merci, Stephen. Sincèrement. »

* * *

Sortir du bureau fut comme une bouffée d'air frais pour le capitaine. Il prit une grande inspiration, et tenta de récupérer toute sa contenance en retrouvant les membres de sa Section dans la salle commune. Ils s'y trouvaient presque tous. Natasha, Thor, Loki, Banner, Pietro, Wanda, Sam, Tony et même la Vision étaient sur les lieux. Ils chantaient. Au moins pour certains d'entre eux. Jim leur avait enregistré « Barbie Girl », et c'était presque devenu l'hymne de Thor. Ce dernier, Pietro, Tony et Sam étaient au milieu de la pièce et semblaient donner tout ce qu'ils avaient. Autour, Banner et Wanda chantonnaient un peu plus faiblement, tandis que Natasha les observait en riant et en reprenant quelques fois les paroles. Loki était assis, lui aussi dans un coin, sirotant une boisson énergétique, ne participant pas tant que ça. Mais il souriait sincèrement. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux, une lueur mélancolique. La même que celles des parias qui se retrouvent au fond de la cour de récréation, en train de regarder les autres jouer, en ayant désespérément envie de participer mais incapable de faire le premier pas. La Vision, assis ailleurs, les observait presque sans comprendre mais ce qui ressemblait à un sourire était tracé sur son visage violacé. En voyant le Capitaine entrer, il le regarda et hocha la tête. Steve lui rendit son salut et alla s'assoir à son côté.

« Les agents Coulson et Hill sont au chevet de Mademoiselle Danvers, récita-t-il. Avec un certain T'challa. »

Steve hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et le remercia du regard. La Vision s'était exprimée à voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas perturber les autres qui semblaient tant s'amuser au milieu de la pièce. Sincèrement, c'était ridicule. Tony, Sam et Pietro bougeaient les bras en même temps, chantant « _Come on Barbie let's go party_ », puis Thor rétorquait « _ha, ha, ha yeah_ ! », le tout avec de gracieux mouvements capillaires. Le Capitaine Rogers regardait la troupe comme un grand frère regardait ses cadets. Il les aimait tous profondément, et après toutes ces journées enfermés, où ils s'étaient tous regardés dans le blanc des yeux, il était ravi de voir qu'ils étaient tous repartis du bon pied. Qu'ils étaient tout simplement bien. Le regard de Steve s'arrêta momentanément sur Tony. L'ingénieur avait vraiment l'air d'être dans son élément ici. Et en soit, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Cela le rassurait. Ça prouvait à Steve qu'il avait raison de l'avoir emmené ici. Il ne se voyait pas comme un saint sauveur. Mais chaque jour, par la joie qu'ils lui procuraient, les membres de la Section Spéciale lui apportaient du bonheur.

Il soupira en croisant les bras et ne put s'empêcher de couler à regard à la Vision. Il n'arrivait pas, lui non plus, à se désintéresser des autres. Ses yeux semblaient s'attarder sur le duo rieur que formaient Natasha et Wanda, puis revenaient aux « danseurs ». Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement mais il avait l'air d'être plongé dans un grand état de sérénité, ce petit sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Steve ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Et qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui, maintenant ?

* * *

Ce n'était pas le tout de s'amuser et de festoyer avec les autres. Parfois, il fallait revenir tristement à la réalité. Et la réalité, c'était qu'on lui avait pris ses ailes et qu'il était à présent dur d'une oreille. S'aurait pu être pire, mais comme tout désagrément, c'était quelque chose dont Sam se serait bien passé.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour être mal en point, lui dit T'challa. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été secoué par un peu d'électricité statique après avoir mis un pull en laine. Ils t'ont fait _un trou_ dans l'oreille.

\- Ils ont fait pire que ça.

\- _Sam_. »

Le ton de T'challa s'était cette fois fait plus caustique. Le Faucon garda le visage détourné quelques instants, la tête écrasée dans la paume de sa main, admirant le mauvais temps qui n'était pas vraiment typique de Manille. T'challa secoua la tête de droit à gauche tout en repoussant les quelques outils sur son plan de travail.

« Tes blessures sont réelles, insista T'challa, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rechignais à te faire examiner.

\- Parce que Barton avait aussi besoin d'être examiné, rétorqua presque immédiatement Sam, comme si c'était le déclencheur qu'il attendait.

\- Et c'est fait, » soupira l'autre en faisant taper le bout de ses doigts sur le plan de travail.

Ses gants étaient faits d'un alliage de fibres résistances et de métal rare. A chaque mouvement de ces doigts, les raretés métalliques captaient la lumière. C'était comme si des éclairs traversaient les fibres. Au bout, de petits renflements qui avaient la forme peu rassurantes de griffes félines.

« Sam peut-être serait-il temps d'admettre que tu es toi aussi en difficulté ? Tenta T'challa.

\- Et comment je pourrais, grogna Sam. Au milieu de ces super-soldats, de ces cyborgs, de ces dieux et de ces monstres ? Tu peux me croire, _Hawkeye_ restera Hawkeye même sans ses yeux. Sans ce foutu implant dans l'oreille je ne crois pas être encore le Falcon. Si je tombe –et je tomberais-, c'est pour de bon. »

T'challa devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir Sam aussi bas. Wilson était toujours celui qui apportait la bonne humeur dans la Section Spéciale, sans sombrer dans un rôle de bouffon dont il aurait du mal à se répartir. Mais ces derniers temps, tant de choses leur tombaient au coin du museau que même lui devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à suivre, et surtout à sourire.

« Et malgré ça, repris T'challa en croisant les bras, tu préfères que je m'occupe des globes oculaires de Clint avant ton implant ? »

Un poing en bâillon devant la bouche, il s'en fallut de peu pour que Sam ne rétorque que par un grognement, ses yeux regardant les nuages à travers son propre reflet dans la vitre. Puis il manqua de peu de dire qu'il préférait être sur la touche plutôt que l'archer. La Section Spéciale avait besoin de Clint, certains plus que d'autres comme Romanoff ou Barnes. Que si l'un d'entre eux devait rester sur le banc, il valait mieux que ce soit lui parce que même sans ses yeux, le cyborg pourrait en manger deux comme lui-même s'il avait encore ses ailes. Quitte à choisir, il n'y avait pas photo. Si l'œil-de-Faucon pouvait rester tel quel même sans ses yeux alors que lui perdait ses moyens sans ses ailes, c'était presque à se demander pourquoi il avait été pris dans la Section Spéciale.

Cependant plutôt que dire tout cela, il se contenta d'une pirouette et d'un grand sourire luminescent.

« _Touché_ , Majesté, » rit-il.

Il savait que ce surnom mettait T'challa sur les nerfs, en toute légèreté bien entendu. Ce n'était plus un secret, au moins pour la Section Spéciale, que celui qui se faisait appeler la Panthère Noire était le descendant de la lignée royale du Wakanda, un des seuls pays d'Afrique qui avait réussi à résister plus longtemps que prévue à l'invasion des Ultrons. Leur chute était à peu près simultanée à celle de la Norvège. Déjà durant l'âge d'or de l'humanité, la population africaine et leurs descendants proches ou lointains, avaient toujours été mue d'une grande admiration pour le Wakanda, modèle de prospérité et de modernité. Depuis leur résistance ébouriffante, malgré la chute du royaume, ce sentiment de respect n'avait jamais quitté les os de toute la population noire des Trois Métropoles, quelle que soit son origine.

« Pas de ça avec moi, » répondit un T'challa qui bien qu'amusé par la boutade n'était pas franchement dupe.

Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais cette opinion dépréciative, et cette tendance à l'altruisme et au sacrifice qui étaient propre à Wilson. Certes, disons que cela faisait partie de son charme, mais les Ultrons étaient persuadés que les bugs homicides faisaient partie de leur charme aussi. Poussée à l'extrême, n'importe quelle qualité devenait alarmante. D'autant plus que T'challa avait beaucoup d'affection pour le Faucon. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir cantonné à un rôle de supporter, de side-kick, d'aide ou de thérapeute unidimensionnel, surtout s'il s'était mis de lui-même dans cette case, parce qu'il savait pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre que Sam méritait beaucoup plus que cela.

* * *

Clint senti un doigt froid se poser sur son nez. Le cyborg aveugle grimaça soudainement, et secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mouche. Il avait entendu quelques pas feutrés entrer dans la pièce et se rapprocher, et il lui semblait bien avoir reconnu cette démarche, mais maintenant, il en avait comme qui dirait la confirmation.

« Pas la main en métal, ronchonna-t-il. J'ai pas froid mais j'aime pas.

\- J'aime pas les magnets sur mon bras le matin non plus. »

Bucky s'installa sur le siège, à côté du lit d'hôpital de Clint. Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon alors que le cyborg se frottait le nez, comme s'il était réellement incommodé, ce qui arracha un sourire en coin au sergent. Clint avait partagé sa chambre avec Sam, mais le Faucon s'était « envolé » -jeu de mot volontaire- parce que T'challa avait tenu à lui parler –pour ne pas dire lui remonter les bretelles. Lorsqu'ils discutaient de leur cas, Black Panther avait affirmé pouvoir s'occuper de l'oreille de Sam assez rapidement, ou au moins lui donner une paire d'ailes de rechange, ce que l'homme volant avait subitement refusé, à la surprise de tous, y compris celle de Clint. Ce dernier ne savait pas où en était la discussion à l'heure actuelle, et ses pensées avait fini par dériver. Manifestement son cas était plutôt complexe, ce qui n'allait vraiment pas pour le rassurer.

Le cyborg avait les yeux bandés, certainement plus pour cacher l'horreur de la chose que par réelle nécessité. Il avait passé deux jours allongé sur le lit dur, sous des draps rêches, sans avoir besoin ni de manger ni de dormir, ne pouvant qu'attendre que le temps passe. C'était déjà la troisième fois que Bucky venait lui rendre visite –Natasha, Pietro et Wanda avaient aussi accompli leur devoir, deux fois pour la cyborg, une fois pour les jumeaux-, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle.

« Alors, dit-il, qui va retrouver ses yeux ? »

Celui qui autrefois s'était appelé Hawkeye leva une main, sans prendre la peine de donner une réponse vocale. Un des sourcils de Barnes se haussa.

« Je pensais que tu serais plus enthousiaste, » avoua-t-il.

Une fois encore, Clint s'appliqua à ne pas répondre. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça. Ils avaient déjà discuté de sa situation et de ce qui en résultait, et pourtant, le sergent s'obstinait à lui remonter le moral et à lui faire croire que tout allait bien. L'archer n'était peut-être qu'un programme mais il n'était pas vide et encore moins stupide. Il réussissait à appréhender la réalité.

« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, grogna-t-il. Je suis ... Ou tout du moins j'étais _Œil_ -de-Faucon. Ce qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais, c'était mes _yeux_. Et on me les a arrachés.

\- On te les restituera, rétorqua immédiatement un Bucky plutôt incrédule.

\- Ce ne sera pas pareil et tu le sais.

\- Tu sembles oublier un détail. L'important ce ne sera pas les monocles qu'ils vont t'intégrer mais ce que tu en feras. »

Le Soldat de l'Hiver soupira en voyant que l'expression de Clint ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Il savait parfaitement ce que Clint endurait, toutefois. Après tout, il avait bien perdu un bras. Il comprenait totalement le sentiment d'inutilité qui devait envahir son ami. Mais il ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre. Le sergent Barnes n'était pas des plus doués avec ces choses-là.

La chambre était plongée dans un calme olympien. Le jour y entrait pas la grande baie vitrée qui se trouvait derrière le soldat. Le soleil ruisselait dans la pièce au sol carrelé, par intermittences car ces derniers jours les nuages avaient tendance à s'accumuler dans les airs. Les murs étaient peints couleur de sable. Il y avait juste quelques plantes entre les lits pour rendre le tout plus agréable à vivre, mais c'était une précaution plus qu'inutile. Clint aurait pu se retrouver dans un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps en soie dans une chambre meublée en or massif, c'aurait été exactement la même chose. Il ne voyait rien, et à cause de cela, avait le sentiment de n'avoir personne. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

La main de Bucky, la main humaine, se posa sur celle de Clint, qui fut secoué d'un léger sursaut, avant de tourner la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait son interlocuteur. Ou plutôt, là où il pensait qu'il était. Barnes se servit de sa main métallique juste pour faire tourner son visage dans la bonne direction. Certes ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, l'archer ne pouvait toujours pas le voir, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Eh, Clint, dit-il doucement. Ce ne sont pas tes yeux qui font de toi ce que tu es. C'est… C'est ton humour douteux, ta capacité à dire et faire n'importe quoi, ton comportement enfantin, la manière dont tu n'as jamais réussi à soulever le marteau de Thor ou piloter correctement un vaisseau, ton incapacité à trouver une planque correcte quand tu colles ces trucs sur mon bras, cette manie que tu as de toujours te foutre dans la merde pour cacher et guérir tes maux. C'est… C'est tout ça. »

Un drôle de sourire trancha le visage du cyborg. Bucky finit par quitter son siège pour aller s'assoir à côté de lui, et ébouriffa sa chevelure blond foncé. L'archer secoua la tête, et cette fois, ricana réellement.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça, affirma-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui me l'as appris, idiot, confirma le Soldat. Un seul détail ne peut faire une personne. Une personne, c'est un ensemble de détails. Et si on en retire un, elle est toujours la même.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis une personne, s'étonna Clint.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Et finalement Clint laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Barnes, non loin de la carotide, juste en dessous du cou. Il ne ressentait peut-être pas la chaleur mais il avait toujours su faire –et apprécié- la différence entre les deux mains du sergent, la main douce et chaleureuse et l'autre, froide et lourde. Si certains jours, il se plaisait à jouer avec le métal, aujourd'hui, c'était de la chaleur humaine dont il avait besoin. Barnes sembla le comprendre, car il passa sa main autour de ses épaules et le garda contre lui.

« Merci Barnes. Je t'avais dit que t'étais un chic type. »

Bucky ne répondit que par un léger rire et au moment où ses lèvres se posaient sur le front du cyborg, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« Alors quoi ? Maintenant vous allez vous faire un gros bisou ? »

Le Faucon évita une botte qui arrivait droit sur lui, avant de partir dans un furieux éclat de rire. Bucky se sentit d'humeur à lui offrir un geste offensant. Avec le bras en métal, cela allait de soi. Evidemment, le sourire en coin qu'il arborait lui retirait toute crédibilité. Clint pouffa à son tour.

« Alors, ton équipement ? s'enquit-il.

\- Malheureusement, pour Redwing, pas de retour possible, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Et même si j'ai une prothèse auditive pour mon oreille, refaire un équipement avec liaison télépathique, ça va prendre du temps. »

Sur ces mots, il se jeta sur le siège qu'avait occupé Bucky quelques instants auparavant, se réjouissant que le sergent ait chauffé la place pour lui. Mais avant que le silence ne s'installe pour de bon, Natasha, Pietro et Wanda entrèrent à leur tour, impatients de faire découvrir à la Clint le moment musical du jour. Et comme ils s'y attendaient tous, Clint ne résista pas à Aqua. Personne ne résistait à Aqua.

* * *

Ce n'était que leur quatrième jour depuis leur arrivée, et ce n'était que le premier jour réellement ensoleillé. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit. Puis les nuages étaient arrivés presque d'un coup au-dessus du ciel de Manille. De blanc, ils étaient passés à gris, comme si l'on avait dilué de l'encre dans de l'eau. Et sans prévenir, un éclair déchira la voute céleste en deux avant que le tonnerre ne le suive de quelques secondes.

Un doigt se posa sur la joue blanche de Loki et appuya dessus quelques instants. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, et sans bouger la tête, dirigea ses iris vers Thor, qui lui offrait un sourire foncièrement idiot.

« Tu boudes ? lui demanda son frère.

\- Loki boude toujours, » se moqua Tony en croquant dans une pastille dentaire.

La main de Steve Rogers se referma sur le pot de pastille qu'il confisqua à Tony en haussant un sourcil autoritaire. Avec Banner et la Vision, ils étaient les seuls à se trouver dans la salle commune de la Section Spéciale de Manille. Banner sifflotait en attendant que sa boisson énergétique à la fraise lui soit servie, pendant que les autres gravitaient dans la pièce, sous le regard étonnamment naïf de la Vision.

« Une seule par jour, c'est suffisant, amorça Steve d'un ton paternaliste.

\- Cap, grogna Tony en tendant la main, rendez-moi ça.

\- Venez le chercher alors, » répondit l'intéressé en levant le pot au-dessus de sa tête.

Tony resta bouche bée. Il ne savait vraiment qu'en faire, sur ce coup-là. Le Capitaine Steve Rogers, nouvellement borgne en plus, ce qui ajoutait à son air peu amène, était sincèrement en train de mettre hors de sa portée un pot de pastille ? Comme s'il allait se faire avoir par une ruse aussi enfantine !

Il n'attendit que trois secondes pour sauter une première fois et tenter d'attraper le pot.

« J'ai juste hâte que tout cela finisse et que l'on retourne à Tokyo, grommela Loki en croisant les bras. Je déteste Manille, le climat, ce SHIELD, je déteste _Strange_... !

\- Vous voyez, se moqua Tony. Pile ce que je disais. »

Sauf qu'il continuait de sauter pour attraper le pot que Rogers avait mis hors de sa portée, ce qui le rendait tellement ridicule que personne n'accorda d'attention à sa réplique. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que le capitaine s'amusait franchement, à voir le sourire mesquin qui tranchait son visage.

« Retirez-moi ce sourire de votre sale gueule Rogers !

\- Essayez pour voir, » se moqua le Capitaine.

Bruce, tout aussi surpris par la scène qui se jouait, tendit au capitaine une boisson au chocolat, que le blond imperturbable accueillit tandis que Tony continuait de s'agiter désespérément en face de lui. Banner fit le tour de la pièce, tenta un léger sourire en direction de la Vision puis rejoignit les deux frères norvégiens non loin de la baie vitrée qui leur offrait une vue de choix sur l'orage qui menaçait de s'abattre sur Manille. Encore.

« Je croyais Manille plus ensoleillée, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est vrai que d'ordinaire, il fait beaucoup plus beau, » dit Thor en croisant les bras.

Le bruit d'un objet s'écrasant sur le sol interrompit leur petite discussion sur la pluie et le beau temps. Thor, Loki et Banner firent volte-face tandis que la Vision tournait la tête vers la source du bruit. Il leur fallu à tous un petit moment pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Tony avait passé ses bras autour des larges épaules du capitaine Rogers, et plaqué avec force ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Steve ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, l'œil écarquillé, et dans le choc, avait fait tomber son verre. Tony finit par se détacher de lui, un grand sourire agrafé sur les lèvres.

« Merci, Cap, » ricana alors l'ingénieur.

Sur ces mots, il leva le petit pot de pastille, et se détacha enfin de l'autre, qui ne bougeait plus du tout, et quitta la pièce à grande vitesse.

Loki haussa un sourcil et échangea un regard circonspect avec Thor qui, comme lui, n'avait plus du tout l'air de savoir où se mettre. Bruce entrouvrit les lèvres, ayant vraisemblablement envie de dire quelque chose, mais il se trouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Heureusement, la Vision resta complètement silencieux, et décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu en détournant le regard.

Le Capitaine Rogers se serait certainement transformé en statue de sel si sa montre n'avait pas bipé. Il répondit comme si sa vie en dépendait, prenant une grande inspiration.

« Captain Rogers, confirma-t-il.

\- Il s'était arrêté de respirer, murmura Loki en levant ses deux sourcils.

\- Comment t'aurais réagi, à sa place, répondit son frère sur le même ton.

 _\- Ici la Panthère Noire_ , dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil. _Les examens ont montré quelque chose. Strange veut te voir aussi._

\- Je suis en chemin, » répondit Steve.

Sur ces mots, il mit fin à la communication, et sans rien dire à aucun de ses comparses, quitta la pièce comme si ses chaussures étaient en feu.

* * *

Carol s'était endormie. Une série de perfusions était branchée à son corps, dont une sanguine, avec de l'aide respiratoire. Strange, les bras croisés, l'observait avec curiosité et méfiance. T'challa, lui, semblait plus compatissant. C'était un homme fort à la peau sombre, vêtu tout de noir, aux traits forts et acérés, très carré. Ses pommettes étaient aussi hautes que ses yeux étaient grands, percé d'un onyx remarquablement profond, à tel point que l'on ne pouvait voir sa pupille. Quant à ses cheveux, il les avait les cheveux très frisés. C'était aussi un homme très brillant qui semblait faire corps avec la technologie tant il s'y accommodait rapidement. L'on pouvait même dire qu'il était de ceux qui la faisaient avancer. Ses yeux intelligents allaient des machines à Carol et il examinait le tout avec une attention accrue qui tendait à la fascination.

« Le cas de Carol Danvers et celui d'Ororo n'ont rien à voir, déclara-t-il. Comme je l'avais prédit, Ororo semble être plus proche de Pietro et Wanda. Carol… c'est autre chose. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un choc, ou d'un traumatisme. »

* * *

« Vous voulez dire que ce qu'ils font... Ça n'a rien à voir avec des gadgets ? » s'étrangla Tony.

L'ingénieur savourait amplement sa victoire en croquant pastille sur pastille. Pratiquement toute la Section Spéciale était rassemblée dans la chambre de repos où se trouvait Barton, certains assis sur le lit, d'autres sur les sièges, d'autres encore par terre, et les derniers préféraient rester debout, dont le Capitaine Rogers. Celui-ci avait tout expliqué à l'ensemble de ses coéquipiers, presque sans préavis. Il n'était pas venu voir Barton depuis son hospitalisation et avait voulu pallier à ça, mais il n'aurait pas pu prévoir que la chambre de l'archer serait devenue la nouvelle salle des fêtes de la Section Spéciale en seulement quatre jours.

Tony interrogea tout le monde du regard, y compris Wanda et Pietro eux-mêmes, assis au pied du lit de Barton, avec Romanoff et Barnes. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent et eurent l'air légèrement gêné. Au sein de la Section Spéciale, ça avait fini par paraître normal, mais la question de Tony leur rappelait que leur situation n'avait strictement rien de normal, en réalité. L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils et tenta de se souvenir une fois de plus de ce qu'il avait lu dans les dossiers. Il savait que Wanda était bizarre et Pietro rapide, mais il avait survolé les fichiers sans tenter d'en savoir plus que ça. A l'époque où il avait craqué le SHIELD, il fallait le dire, il se moquait éperdument de ce qui se passait. Bruce, debout, adossé à la baie vitrée, tâcha de lui apporter une réponse :

« Ce sont des mutations génétiques. »

Ouais, Tony ne se souvenait pas avoir lu quelque chose de semblable. Il fronça les sourcils. Loki se gratta la tempe avant d'embrayer :

« Leur père était un... Scientifique d'un autre genre. »

Cela voulait dire qu'il ne fallait pas vraiment creuser. Et Tony lui-même n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin. Il leva la main pour intimer au Laufeyson le silence. Il en connaissait un rayon, en ce qui concernait les pères barrés.

« Et Carol, alors, demanda Natasha en levant un sourcil.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs, répondit Strange qui se tenait le menton, signe d'intense réflexion. Mais contrairement à Ororo, ce ne sont pas les résultats d'une cérémonie, et ça ne traîne pas depuis l'enfance.

\- Là, il faut m'expliquer, » intervint Tony.

C'était un esprit scientifique. Il avançait grâce à la science. Tony était rationnel. Que le père Maximoff –ou quel que soit son nom- ait fait des expérimentations sur ses enfants, il pouvait comprendre. Une « cérémonie », ça lui échappait un peu plus. Thor se racla la gorge :

« Vous avez des bases religieuses, Stark ? Demanda-t-il.

\- L'étendue de mon savoir à ce sujet est inversement proportionnelle au taux d'absurdité de la religion, » répondit Tony à toute vitesse.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire. Doucement, les bras croisés, en baissant la tête, mais T'challa et Stephen, qui étaient debout à côte de lui, n'y échappèrent pas. Le capitaine s'excusa et recouvra son sérieux rapidement.

« Certaines familles y puisent le réconfort, ajouta T'challa. D'autres y voient une solution en ces temps troublés. Les rituels ou les cérémonies vont parfois bon train. C'était le cas dans la tribu d'origine de ma femme.

\- Vous pensez qu'elles étaient vraiment assez élaborées pour altérer son code génétique ou que sais-je ?

\- N'avez-vous pas du métal vivant dans le corps ? Rebondit la Panthère Noire.

 _\- Touché_ , grimaça Tony. Mais si j'admettais que ce soit vrai. Quels effets auraient-ils pu avoir ? »

Derrière lui, le tonnerre gronda. Les membres de la Section Spéciale ne furent distraits qu'une petite seconde. La pluie se mit à tomber à nouveau. Le beau temps se faisait rare. Le ciel était gris, il pleuvait des cordes et les orages étaient à la fête.

« Reprenons sur Carol, préféra dire T'challa.

\- Carol n'a visiblement pas été soumise à une série de cérémonies paranormales ou d'expérimentations depuis l'enfance. Il y a eu un traumatisme, et il a certainement une cause scientifique. Mais ils n'ont pas germé depuis des années. Ils lui ont été injectés. L'effet a été immédiat. Par qui, pour quoi, et quels en sont tous les effets, cela reste encore en suspens. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas d'autres choix que d'attendre son réveil. »

* * *

Wanda ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'accrocher à lui. Vision. La Vision, comme avaient si bien précisés Clint et Sam. La Vision. Le tout premier de cette sous-espèce d'Ultron qui avait ravagé la moitié de la planète. C'était ainsi qu'on l'avait décrit. Un prototype, un robot à forme humaine –un androïde- qui ne pouvait même pas, comme les cyborgs, se vanter d'avoir une base de chair. Tout en lui était artificiel. C'était ce qu'ils disaient.

Et pourtant, elle parvenait à lire en lui. Elle sentait son esprit. Et elle y percevait quelque chose d'incroyable, une innocence incandescente. Une grande pureté.

Elle, Pietro et la Vision se retrouvaient au chevet de Carol. Tous les Vengeurs, ainsi que Hill et Coulson, faisaient des roulements pour veiller sur l'état de la malade. Mais Wanda n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les écrans tous déployés autour de la mystérieuse patiente. Elle n'arrivait à voir que la Vision. Son esprit semblait envahir toute la pièce.

La main de Pietro s'abattit sur son épaule. La Sorcière Rouge ne pouvait que se réjouir du fait qu'il soit incapable de lire dans les esprits, même si elle pensait –à raison- qu'il avait réussi à percevoir sa distraction. Mais Wanda était ainsi. Il était habitué. La brune tourna la tête vers son jumeau aux cheveux d'argent et celui-ci désigna le lit de la patiente du menton.

Carol venait d'ouvrir les yeux et les dévisageait avec incrédulité.

* * *

Le Capitaine Rogers était venu immédiatement. Il était trois heures du matin. Pour sûr, tout le monde dormait déjà. Ou tout du moins, la plupart des gens. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de passer un appel d'urgence pour alerter la Section Spéciale. Ils méritaient tous de se reposer, ce serait-ce qu'un peu.

Stark aussi était de la partie. Evidemment. Il ne pouvait pas faire partie de « la plupart des gens », les gens de bien, qui dormaient, tranquillement dans leur lit. En entrant dans la chambre, il avait salué Steve en agitant sous son nez le bocal de pastilles mais le capitaine feint l'ignorance. Mieux valait faire comme si ce baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu.

« Donc, finit par conclure Tony après le long interrogatoire qu'avait subi Carol. La famille Drew était une de ces familles religieuses bizarres ? »

La blonde hocha la tête. Elle souffrait d'une perte de mémoire qui avait effacé tous ces souvenirs des dernières semaines. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ni pourquoi, ni comment elle se retrouvait là, pourtant, elle était parfaitement alerte. Steve et Wanda avaient pris le temps de lui parler, de la calmer, et de lui résumer la situation dans la mesure du possible, pendant que Tony et Pietro grignotaient dans leur coin –le Maximoff avait une réserve de fruits secs dans ses appartements. La Vision continuait d'observer le tout de loin. Pauvre lui. Quelque part, Tony le comprenait, et ne pouvait que compatir, même si cela lui faisait franchement bizarre de ressentir de l'empathie pour un androïde à tête rose. Ou violette. A moins que ce ne soit du bordeaux ? Du pourpre ? Oh qu'importe. Cependant, il savait ce que ça faisait de débarquer, de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait autour, puis de prendre sur soi, essayer d'emmagasiner les informations, pour rester sur la touche le moins de temps possible.

« Manifestement, soupira Steve en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Si c'est le cas… »

Il regarda Carol droit dans les yeux

« Il est possible qu'elle ait perdue la vie.

\- Je sais que Jessica est vivante, insista Carol. Je le sens. »

Tony grimaça, Pietro fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et tendit innocemment le bocal de fruits secs dont lui et l'ingénieur se délectaient à la Vision. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air circonspect, se demandant si cet étrange individu était sérieux, mais le problème avec Pietro était qu'il était toujours sérieux. Ou alors jamais. Dans tous les cas, le problème restait le même.

Wanda fixait Carol avec intensité. « Je le sens ». Etonnant pouvoir que celui de la certitude, et la Sorcière Rouge le connaissait de l'intérieur. Elle ne savait que trop ce que cela faisait d'être prisonnière de son instinct, d'être accrochée à une certitude que l'on ne pouvait expliquer de façon logique. Steve devait connaître ce sentiment aussi, mais il lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Si elle est en vie, concéda-t-il, elle ne sera plus la même. »

Il l'avait déjà expérimenté. Deux fois. Deux fois de trop. La première fois avec Bucky, revenu d'entre les morts après un incident avec les Technovores, avec un bras en métal, l'esprit dévoré, envahi par il ne savait quoi. Et la seconde fois, avec son épouse. Le souvenir de Peggy envahi sa mémoire. Wanda entendit cette réminiscence hurler et risqua une œillade vers le capitaine, qui se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Justement, fit Carol. C'est pour ça que vous devez l'aider. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, mais je suis sûr que c'était pour l'aider ! Pour la protéger !

\- Madame, soupira Steve, vous devez comprendre…

\- S'il-vous-plaît ! Le supplia la blonde.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre amie, préféra Wanda en se penchant vers elle. De quoi tentiez-vous de la protéger ?

\- De son père, répondit Carol. C'était un fanatique ! Il… Il était fasciné par les robots ! Il les vénérait, d'une certaine façon ! Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait là de saints sauveurs qui venaient punir l'humanité pour ses péchés ! Et il voulait tellement leur montrer sa gratitude qu'il a… »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se perdirent soudain dans le vide. Steve et Wanda froncèrent les sourcils et se penchèrent en avant, mais il était évident que la blonde ne les voyait plus.

« Elle dérive, soupira Wanda. Pauvre enfant… »

La Sorcière Rouge leva la main. Carol se mit à trembler. Ses pupilles s'étaient étrécies d'une manière particulièrement alarmante. La paume de la main de la brune se posa sur la joue de la blonde. Un violent choc électrique frappa alors Wanda, qui gémit et recula subitement, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Pietro bondit sur ses pieds, de même que la Vision, mais Steve, qui était le plus proche d'elle, fut le premier à empêcher la jeune femme de vaciller. Wanda se toucha le front, dents serrées, une expression de douleur violente peinte sur le visage.

« Wanda ? S'enquit Steve. Wanda, est-ce que tu m'entends ?!

\- Son père… Articula la brune. Son père, il…

\- Quoi ? Il quoi ? »

Wanda leva les yeux vers Steve. Des yeux horrifiés, comme si elle se retrouvait face à son pire cauchemar. Le capitaine comprit qu'elle avait vu quelque chose, quelque chose qui se trouvait dans l'esprit de Carol. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu voir. Elle l'avait vu mais elle l'avait ressenti, de la même manière que Carol. Exactement de la même manière.

« Il a offert Jessica en sacrifice aux Ultrons. Carol l'a vu. Carol a tout vu. »

* * *

C'était une chose de savoir qu'il y avait des fous dans ce monde, c'était autre chose qu'en avoir la preuve et y être confronté. Les mots de Wanda tournaient en rond dans l'esprit de Tony. Ils s'y étaient baladés toute la nuit. Après le choc auquel avait été soumis Carol, tous s'étaient accordés pour se dire qu'il valait mieux la laisser récupérer en paix. Cette affaire Air Force et d'engin explosé serait tiré au clair plus tard. Parce que certes, le père Drew était ce qu'il était, mais en théorie, il n'était pas responsable de la mutation de Carol. Cette dernière avait perdu son amie avant de se retrouver dans un avion qui avait explosé, et à présent, elle volait et pouvait combattre les Ultrons à mains nues. Drôle d'histoire si l'on pouvait dire, et beaucoup trop de zones d'ombres pour l'instant.

Ainsi donc chacun était parti de son côté, espérant visiblement s'endormir sans problème. Ça n'avait pas été le cas, évidemment. Tony avait passé la nuit debout. « Il a offert Jessica en sacrifice aux Ultrons ». Et dire qu'il pensait s'y connaître en père barré.

L'ingénieur avait senti quelque chose d'étrange monter en lui. De l'angoisse. Oui, c'était ça. De l'angoisse. Soudainement, il était terrifié. Cela devait couver depuis un certain temps mais les mots de Wanda avaient été de trop. En sacrifice. Est-ce que les gens étaient donc désespérés à ce point ? Au point de jeter leur propre enfant au beau milieu d'une cohorte métallique ?

Le monde était fou. C'était un fait. Mais à cause de qui le monde était fou. C'était une autre question. Bien sûr, c'était à cause des robots. De cette invasion, de la civilisation humaine qui s'écroulait. Mais qui avaient créés les robots ? Eh bien, les humains pardi. Ils combattaient un mal qu'ils avaient créé. Ils avaient créé leurs hantises, leurs propres démons. Comme toujours. On s'évertuait à le dire, à le répéter sans cesse. Tout le monde connaissait le discours, le sermon, mais personne n'était fichu de le respecter.

L'Enfer avait fini par monter sur Terre.

L'évidence s'était imposée à Tony.

Les robots n'étaient pas leurs seuls ennemis. Les gens se méfiaient des êtres de métal à tendance génocidaire, c'était un fait et c'était justifié. Ils se méfiaient également des cyborgs, ce qui était déjà plus ambigu. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à cela. Les gens se méfiaient de ceux qui étaient différents, pour oublier volontairement que les hommes étaient bien pires que les machines. Que les hommes étaient à l'origine de tout.

Tout en pensant, il s'acharnait désespérément sur son gant à propulseur. Il avait retravaillé son équipement toute la sainte nuit. Parce qu'il avait peur. Il voulait se sentir en sécurité et s'il ne faisait rien, trop d'images lui revenaient incessamment en tête. L'explosion dans son laboratoire, à cause de ce maudit algorithme trafiqué.

Le métal.

Il avait prétendu n'avoir aucun souvenir de l'incident mais plus les nuits passaient plus les souvenirs étaient fulgurants.

Le métal vivant qui s'emparait de son corps, qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, qui tentait de s'infiltrer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Il se souvenait aussi de ce moment où il avait, momentanément, entr'aperçu la lumière. Un moment où quelqu'un avait fait sauter sa gangue de métal, pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien un homme là–dessous. La lumière était revenue sur lui . Le soleil avait réchauffé sa peau. Autour, tout était de chaos, mais Tony avait ouvert les yeux et il avait vu un visage.

Celui du Capitaine Rogers.

* * *

« Attend, Stark a quoi ? »

Steve fit la moue. Il se sentait strictement incapable de répéter ce qu'il avait avoué quelques secondes plus tôt, et assez douloureusement, aux autres membres permanents de la Section Spéciale de Tokyo. Sam, Natasha, Bucky et lui-même étaient dans la salle d'entrainement, pour décompresser et tenter d'oublier un peu toutes ces histoires qui s'empilaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Entre Obadiah, les cyborgs, et maintenant Carol et la Vision, ils avaient bien le droit de se détendre un peu sur un bon ring, ou autour de quelques sacs de sport à l'ancienne.

Bucky était assis sur une caisse de bois, en train de reprendre son souffle, une bouteille d'eau à la main, alors que Steve était debout, face à un punching-ball. Sam et Natasha étaient sur le ring, s'entrainant au combat, ou jouant tout simplement. Mais eux aussi s'étaient arrêtés. Il allait de soi que la confession de Rogers n'avait pas échappé à leurs oreilles alertes. Steve se mordit la lèvre, baissa la tête, et se remit à taper dans le sac, avant de répéter, parce qu'il savait que son équipe n'en démordrait pas :

« Stark m'a embrassé. »

Steve s'était réellement attendu à toutes les réactions possibles et imaginables de la part de Bucky. Qu'il s'étouffe, qu'il se change en pierre, qu'il s'évanouisse, qu'il se mette à hurler, à taper du pied même, ou qu'il se lève carrément pour aller coller une beigne à Stark.

Au lieu de ça, il éclata furieusement de rire. Tellement fort qu'il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine comme pour empêcher ses côtes de s'échapper, rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et pendant un moment Sam et Natasha crurent qu'il allait basculer. Steve, de son côté, offrit un regard désobligeant à ce qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

« Ça, c'est un rire forcé, grogna-t-il.

\- C'est un vrai rire, se défendit immédiatement Barnes en s'arrêtant, posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Complètement forcé ! préféra le blond en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

\- C'est un rire vrai, insista Bucky en se tapant la poitrine. Et authentique ! »

Natasha tourna la tête vers Sam, l'air de lui demander de l'aide ou un peu de réconfort. Mais tout ce que fit le Faucon, se fut secouer la tête pour montrer qu'il voulait rester en dehors de cette histoire, et il leva même les mains pour dire simplement « Je m'appelle Sam. » Ce à quoi Natasha leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vis avec les plus grands dégénérés de la Métropole…* Redevenons sérieux un moment, Steve. Va pour le baiser, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Clint a bien fini avec les flics et l'armée aux trousses alors qu'il jouait à un simulateur de pêche. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.** Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers elle et essuya son front trempé de sueur. Puis il haussa les épaules, avant de se remettre à taper dans le sac.

« Vous connaissez Stark, il joue avec mes nerfs, grogna-t-il. Il fait ça uniquement pour me déstabiliser, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un vrai fond.

\- Alors pourquoi ça te torture autant, demanda Natasha en se laissant retomber sur les cordes du ring.

\- La vraie question, l'interrompit Sam, c'est surtout : comment c'était ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? s'étrangla Steve. On se croirait revenus à l'école !

\- On aurait jamais eu ce genre de conversation à l'école, ricana Bucky en regardant le bout des doigts de sa main métallique, vu que toutes les filles te fuyaient. »

Second regard désobligeant de Steve destiné à Bucky. Ce dernier se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil joueur.

« C'était… grommela alors le capitaine en se déchaînant sur le sac de frappe. C'était… Pas important, d'accord ?! Stark est comme ça, il aime… jouer.

\- Mais il sait que ce n'est pas ton cas, contra Sam. Il t'a poussé dans tes derniers retranchements plusieurs fois, il sait comment tu es, au moins à ce niveau-là.

\- Donc, dit Bucky en se relevant, soit c'est un connard manipulateur qui s'est effectivement servi de toi pour récupérer une simple boite de friandises, tout en sachant que tu détesterais ça, lui en voudrait à mort et lui enverrait ton chien de garde -à savoir moi…

\- Soit c'est une tentative d'approche complètement désespérée de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas du tout comment fonctionnent les relations humaines mais qui savait que tu ne le prendrais pas à la légère, » compléta Natasha.

Bucky lui leva son pouce, puis ferma le poing, et celui de Natasha vint taper dedans. Sam secoua la tête, puis s'intéressa de nouveau à Steve, qui les regardait d'un air incrédule. Le Capitaine ne savait clairement plus où se mettre. Il avait congelé toute cette catégorie de sentiment, l'avait enterrée bien loin, profondément sous terre, parce qu'il se savait d'une autre époque, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait incapable de le supporter de nouveau, parce qu'il était ce genre de personne qui attendait désespérément « la bonne personne », à tel point que lorsqu'il pensait avoir ce qui lui fallait, il s'accrochait en oubliant qu'il pouvait tomber. Et quand il tombait, il tombait de haut.

« Le mieux, finit par conclure Sam, ce serait de lui en parler toi-même. Tourner en rond te servira à rien. Ça ne t'a même jamais servi.

\- Je sais ! »

Le sac de frappe finit par effectuer l'inévitable vol plané dans la salle. Crevé, il répandit son sable sur le sol. Steve le regarda, désappointé, l'air de se dire « j'attendais mieux d'un sac de frappe », tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Ce type n'a vraiment aucun respect pour le matériel, » se moqua Bucky, faisant pouffer Sam et Natasha du même coup.

* * *

Si seulement l'incident dans le laboratoire était tout ce qui revenait à Tony… Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. La mort de Pepper, la mort de Rhodey. Et bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas tout. Ce serait trop beau. Plus ça allait, plus il était envahi. La grande salle blanche, son procès. Le capitaine Rogers qui se levait pour prendre sa défense. L'arrivée dans la Section Spéciale. Ce petit moment où il avait cru que tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le visage d'Obadiah Stane s'afficher sur l'écran de surveillance.

Un violent frisson lui arracha la peau du dos. Même en sachant Obadiah hors d'état de nuire, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir. Rien que le souvenir de son tuteur le tenait à sa merci. Et c'était encore le Capitaine Rogers qui était venu à son secours.

Ça devait être une maladie.

« Vision, finit-il par dire, vous avez un don pour le silence. »

Il tourna la tête vers l'androïde à tête rose ou à la couleur indéfinissable. Allaient-ils vraiment continuer de l'appeler (la) Vision ou comptaient-ils lui trouver un autre nom incessamment sous peu ? Parce que sincèrement, ça urgeait.

Son vis-à-vis, les bras croisés, tourna la tête vers lui. C'était la seule personne avec qui Tony pouvait parler. C'était sa troisième nuit sans dormir. Sa troisième nuit à bidouiller son équipement, à craindre de s'endormir pour ne pas réveiller les vieux spectres qui sommeillaient en lui, sa troisième nuit à attendre que la crise d'angoisse qui frappait à sa porte s'en aille. Mais pour cette troisième nuit, par chance, il avait fini par croiser la Vision. Vision qui haussa un sourcil, l'air de se demander ce que voulait dire cette phrase.

« Autrement dit, continua Tony, vous êtes l'interlocuteur idéal.***

\- En réalité, dit la Vision, vous réfléchissez plus à voix haute que vous ne me parlez.

 _\- Il a raison, monsieur_ , » dit Jarvis.

Tony siffla et resserra son emprise sur son tournevis, reprenant ses petits travaux sur son gant à réacteur. Les I.A, les robots, les androïdes, les cyborgs, tous les mêmes, tous légués contre lui, voilà. Et non, ce n'était pas immature. Pas du tout.

« C'est juste que, grogna-t-il, je suis sûr que tout ça n'est pas arrivé par hasard ! Ne serait-ce que pour Obadiah ! C'est… C'est trop tordu ! Le SHIELD de Séoul a envoyé ses hommes me récupérer !

 _\- Mais la direction de Séoul affirme n'avoir jamais entendu parler de monsieur Stane_ , intervint Jarvis.

\- Justement ! » s'exclama Tony en jetant son tournevis au sol.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, totalement à bout de nerfs. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, rien ne lui revenait. Tout tournait en rond, en boucle, c'était un carrousel infernal, pire encore, les montagnes russes, et il voulait juste descendre. Il voulait qu'Obadiah sorte de sa tête, il voulait de nouveau se sentir en sécurité, ici. Il voulait se sentir bien. Même quand le Capitaine Rogers n'était pas à ses côtés.

C'était un fait. Steve Rogers avait le don de l'apaiser. Le Capitaine lui avait tant de fois sauvé la mise que l'ingénieur avait fini par devenir accro à sa présence, comme si la haute stature du chef de Tokyo suffisait à elle-seule à éloigner tous les spectres, tous les monstres qui le hantaient.

« Au SHIELD, intervint la Vision, il semble que les IA aient un contrôle total. Je les entendais, dans ma cellule. Elles se transmettent les informations par un réseau très complexe. Presque aussi bien que les humains. Elles ont des conversations, connaissent le rôle de chacune. C'est une vraie fourmilière informatique.

\- Mais les I.A ne prennent pas d'initiative… Sauf Jarvis, peut-être, dit Tony. Ils attendent toujours qu'on leur demande.

\- Alors quelqu'un a dû demander, en conclut la Vision. Leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- Evidemment, rebondit Stark en claquant des doigts, mais pour soumettre une idée comme ça, il faut quelqu'un de rusé, de sournois, capable de suffisamment de subtilité pour que même les I.A ne se rendent pas compte qu'on ne leur a pas donné d'or… »

La phrase de Tony mourut dans sa gorge. Il regarda la Vision avec de grands yeux, et l'androïde ne sut comment interpréter cette expression tout à fait humaine. Tony passa une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux, en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Vous, dit-il en pointant la Vision du doigt. Vous êtes bon, vous êtes génial. Je vais intercéder auprès du Capitaine Rogers en votre faveur. »

Et il quitta la pièce à toute jambe.

* * *

« Je ne te poserais qu'une seule question. »

Loki, qui ne dormait que d'un œil, couché sur le flanc, grogna, avant de se tourner vers la source de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Tony. Evidemment. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Qui d'autre pouvait s'infiltrer dans les appartements d'autrui à quatre heures du matin.

Laufeyson haussa un de ses sombres sourcils, intimant à son ami de développer le fond de sa pensée, qu'il retourne à son semblant de sommeil.

« C'est toi qui as transmis l'information à Séoul ? grogna l'ingénieur. C'est comme ça qu'Obadiah a retrouvé ma trace, non ? »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Loki. Le cœur de Tony, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait, se glaça dans sa poitrine. C'était bien pire que d'avoir du métal vivant cherchant à envahir ses organes vitaux. Tony déglutit et continua :

« C'est toi qui as dit au SHIELD que l'on allait récupérer Sam et Clint. C'est toi qui leur as dit où et quand on s'y rendrait ! Tu as fait semblant de protester quand la mesure anti-cyborg a été prononcée mais c'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure que t'as une dent contre ces gens ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la Section Spéciale, hein ?! »

Une lame se ficha dans son ventre avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot de plus. Loki l'avait retiré de sous son oreiller, lui ayant visiblement trouvé un logis plus confortable. Son sourire s'accentua. Pendant un moment, il eut l'air d'un clown psychopathe. Mais l'on pouvait aussi lire toute l'incrédulité qui s'était peinte sur ses traits.

« Toi qui est si malin, à toi de me le dire, ricana-t-il. Effectivement, j'ai alerté Séoul. Mais pourquoi le SHIELD affirmait qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette histoire ?

\- Tu… Balbutia Tony. Tu…

\- Je ne suis pas stupide ! grogna Loki en enfonçant davantage la lame dans la chair de l'ingénieur. Il suffisait d'alerter les bonnes personnes. Il se passe quelque chose au SHIELD, abruti d'ingénieur, quelque chose de bien plus grand que ce que tu peux imaginer. Tu crois que les cachoteries de Fury sont grandes ? Tu n'as encore rien vu. Je te fais une faveur. Ton intellect m'a suffisamment impressionné je dois dire, et tu es la seule personne parmi cette bande de monstres en qui j'ai un peu d'estime. Je travaillais pour ton tuteur. J'ai été celui qui a trafiqué ton algorithme de misère et qui t'as poussé dans nos bras. Rogers n'allait pas résister à un chiot abandonné tel que toi, même si tu te faisais les dents sur lui. Cette masse de glace n'est qu'un cœur tendre, au fond… »

Il pouffa de nouveau.

« Et je n'étais pas le seul à travailler pour Obadiah. Preuve en est, il a réussi à amener une dizaine d'agents du SHIELD te chercher et le SHIELD lui-même n'a pas remarqué ? C'est grandiose, oui Tony, c'est grandiose. Et tu peux me croire, il n'est pas la tête du poisson. Le SHIELD a créé des monstres, et comme tous les monstres, il est temps que celui-ci se retourne contre son créateur. »

Il retourna la lame dans le ventre de Tony, qui ne retint pas un hurlement de douleur. La dague quitta son abdomen, et après un dernier regard condescendant, Loki le jeta au sol.

« Le travail est déjà entamé, Tony. Tout a commencé depuis trop longtemps. Vous ne vous y retrouverez pas. Vous n'arrivez même pas à faire face à quelques petits imprévus. On pensait pouvoir vous ralentir, et ça marchait superbement bien jusqu'à présent. Mais vous ralentir, ce n'est plus assez. Maintenant, il faut vous _arrêter_. »

Tony perdit connaissance au moment où Loki disparaissait de sa vue. « Oh bon sang, songea-t-il avant de sombrer définitivement. Oh bon sang. Le téléporteur. »

* * *

« Barnes. Barnes ! »

Bucky grogna quelques mots incohérents mais ne bougea pas d'un iota. Allongé à côté de Clint, dans son lit d'hospitalisation, un bras autour des épaules du cyborg, il n'avait même pas du réalisé qu'il s'était endormi. Preuve en était, il avait encore ses bottes aux pieds. Mais Clint ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il insista et secoua l'épaule du Soldat de l'Diver jusqu'à ce que celui-ci dise enfin un mot répertorié :

« Quoi ? »

Bon, y avait mieux, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Bucky faisait l'homme des cavernes, mais il était réveillé. Clint, jusqu'à présent allongé, se redressa sur son séant.

« Y a quelque chose de bizarre, » dit-il.

Il ne saurait certainement l'expliquer, mais ses systèmes étaient en alerte. Ça devait venir de quelque part. Une I.A, ou un autre cyborg, avait envoyé partout quelque chose qui ressemblait à un signal de détresse. Mais Bucky ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Y a toujours quelque chose de bizarre avec toi, argua-t-il. Laisse-moi dormir. »

Clint hésita. Il se mordit la lèvre. Mais ses signaux étaient réellement en train de s'affoler, et son principal problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en assurer pour lui-même. Finalement, l'hésitation s'envola, et il poussa sans foi ni loi son camarade hors du lit. Bucky, inconscient, roula, et s'écroula sur le carrelage. Le bruit fit grimacer Clint. Ça avait dû être un choc. Le sol était tout de même _en carrelage_.

Le soldat n'étouffa pas un cri rageur et releva soudainement la tête, qui parut juste au-dessus du lit de Barton. Ses yeux étaient encore à demi-fermés mais il était manifestement furieux, cependant, ses cheveux ébouriffés lui retiraient tout crédit. Si Clint avait pu le voir, aucun doute qu'il aurait explosé de rire.

« Barton !» rugit le sergent, la voix chargée de lourdes menaces.

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe. Certainement que le destin n'avait pas envie d'en finir avec Clint Barton tout de suite. C'était T'challa. Lui aussi avait l'air d'être tiré du sommeil, mais il était alerte, tout son corps était tendu, manifeste de tension.

« Quelque chose est arrivée à Stark, » annonça-t-il.

* * *

Bruce observait consciencieusement les lasers bleus s'attaquer à la plaie de Tony, allongé sur le dos alors que l'espèce de machinerie de récupération s'affairait à refermer sa chair et à recréer des tissus dans son ventre. L'ingénieur ne savait pas comment le remercier de l'avoir trouvé, de lui avoir sauvé la vie, certes, mais aussi et surtout de lui avoir administré un anesthésiant pour qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur. Après s'être fait poignardé, même si la technologie du SHIELD avait de quoi le remettre sur pied, il avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais aucun organe vital n'avait été touché. Au moins pour ça, il pouvait remercier le peu d'estime que Loki lui portait.

Mais personne n'avait envie de rire à sa plaisanterie. Toute la Section Spéciale était rassemblée dans la salle d'opération improvisée que Bruce avait installée dans le laboratoire de T'challa, qu'il occupait aussi quand il venait à Manille. Il trouvait ça juste dommage de ne pas avoir été à Séoul : le caisson de récupération qu'ils avaient là-bas aurait fait le travail quelques secondes.

Jarvis avait eu la justesse d'esprit –si de tels mots étaient permis-, d'alerter autant que faire se pouvait la Section Spéciale. Bruce et Natasha –cette dernière ressentant les signaux de détresse de l'IA- avaient été les premiers au courant et pendant que Banner s'occupait du blessé, Romanoff avait alerté tout l'étage. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, et à présent, tous se retrouvaient là, y compris Barton, bien qu'accidenté, même Carol, et la Vision, qui n'avaient pourtant rien à voir avec ça. La présence de la blonde avait surpris tout le monde, mais elle s'était remise de ses blessures à une vitesse fulgurante, et à présent, elle voulait aider ceux qui lui avaient sauvé la vie alors qu'ils auraient pu choisir de l'éliminer ou de la laisser à son sort.

« Où est Loki maintenant, » demanda froidement Steve, les bras croisés.

Il était aussi rigide que du granit. Personne n'arrivait à croire ce que leur avait révélé Tony mais il avait suffi que Wanda lise dans son esprit pour corroborer sa version des faits.

C'était fait, c'était dit, c'était officiel, il y avait une taupe parmi la Section Spéciale des Avengers et il s'agissait de Loki Laufeyson. Thor n'avait pas dit un mot. Assis sur une chaise trop petite pour lui, sa silhouette de colosse était voûtée. Les coudes sur les genoux, il avait posé son menton sur ses mains et regardait le sol, le visage noyé dans les ombres.

« Volatilisé, je vous dis, éructa Tony en sentant que les effets de l'anesthésiant se dissipaient peu à peu. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de là où il pourrait…

\- Il est à Tokyo, » dit Strange en ouvrant la porte.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que celui-ci savait faire ses entrées. Le Docteur eut tôt fait de faire apparaître un écran. Plusieurs appareils de reconnaissance faciale avaient identifié Laufeyson et il marchait sur Tokyo. Mais il n'était pas seul, c'aurait été trop beau.

Il avançait avec une armée. Une armée de cyborgs et tous portaient sur le poitrail un dessin d'une pièce de jeu d'échec. Les Chessmen revenaient en force.

« Incroyable, siffla Sam. Et il critiquait les cyborgs pendant tout ce temps.

\- Parce qu'il les considère comme des pantins, rebondit Natasha. Ils ne sont que l'instrument de ses desseins. Quand il en aura terminé, il les enverra en destruction.

\- Sauf qu'il n'en terminera pas, dit Thor en se levant. Nous arriverons avant. »

Il ramassa son gigantesque marteau, autour duquel flottait de l'électricité statique. Le regard de l'Odinson était vide de toute humanité. C'était lui aussi devenu un roc, un roc de force brute, qui avait choisi de s'éloigner de tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour ignorer la plaie béante qu'avait ouverte la trahison.

« Faut-il que nous venions, demanda Black Panther.

\- Nous pouvons nous débrouiller, affirma Steve froidement.

\- Mais… »

La main puissante du Captain Rogers se posa sur l'épaule de T'challa. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il lui offrit ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

« Reste auprès de ton épouse. Elle a besoin de toi ici. »

D'abord incrédule, T'challa finit par opiner. Il savait que Rogers aurait tout donné pour avoir eu autrefois la chance qu'il lui octroyait aujourd'hui. Steve lui offrit un de ces regards qui faisait effacer toute trace de culpabilité de son esprit. Il remercia le Capitaine Rogers.

« Voilà qui est bien parlé, annonça Sam en se levant à son tour. Majesté (il ricana froidement) ce serait un honneur de voir les ailes que vous avez en réserve.

\- C'est un très ancien prototype, répondit Black Panther, il a été construit il y a des années. Plus un jet-pack avec des ailerons qu'autre chose. Et je croyais que tu préférais rester sur la touche.

\- On a pas le temps pour les problèmes existentiels, rétorqua le Faucon en quittant la pièce à grandes enjambées. Y a un cinglé dehors qui a besoin de se faire botter le cul. »

* * *

Strange devait rester aussi. Le SHIELD avait besoin de son directeur. En plus de l'équipe permanente de Tokyo, Banner, Thor, les jumeaux Maximoff, Carol Danvers et la Vision choisirent de venir également. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que ces derniers soient nommés membres mobiles de Section Spéciale. Strange était directeur après tout. Il en avait le droit. Les choses se compliquèrent quand Clint se leva et décida qu'il était également de la partie. Natasha fronça les sourcils et se peignit sur son visage une de ses expressions terrifiantes qui lui avait valu la réputation de femme la plus effrayante de la Section Spéciale.

« Clint, amorça-t-elle. Tu n'iras nulle part, je t'avertis.

\- J'irais où je veux et aucun d'entre vous ne m'en empêchera, tu m'entends ? »

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais Clint ne se montra aucunement intimidé par la voix blanche de Natasha alors que n'importe qui dans cette salle aurait certainement accepté de s'enterrer pour échapper à son courroux. Mais l'archer était au bout du rouleau. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de savoir ses amis sur le champ de bataille alors que lui restait ici en attendant qu'on lui installe de nouveaux monocles.

« Je suis Œil-de-Faucon, affirma-t-il, je suis un membre de la Section Spéciale et je ne le suis pas devenu qu'à cause de mes yeux. On me les a enlevés, très bien, mais je bouge encore. Vous avez entendu Sam, Loki a vraiment besoin de se prendre une raclée maison alors laissez-moi passer et allons lui régler son compte à celui-là ! »

Natasha fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers Bucky. « Tu lui as parlé », marmotta-t-elle en russe, et l'autre se sentit de mettre ses mains dans le dos et de siffloter innocemment.

« Il a raison, admit toutefois Steve. Il est temps. Avengers…

 _\- Assemble_! le coupa Pietro en brandissant un poing enthousiaste. »

Silence. Sur son sourire, on pouvait deviner qu'il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Tous les membres de la Section Spéciale, y compris les nouveaux, se tournèrent vers lui, l'air complètement incrédule.

« Vous l'aviez pas vu venir celle-là, hein ?

\- La ferme Maximoff. Avengers, au boulot. »

* * *

 _ ***: Did you get that reference ?**_

 _ **** : Et encore une autre. Ce dialogue de Loki : Agent of Asgard vaut le detour.**_

 _ *****: Désolée, j'en fais vraiment beaucoup. Mais en même temps, RDJ incarne tous ses rôles à la perfection, et son Sherlock Holmes est vraiment comme un Tony des 1800's.**_

 **Bon je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous l'avez vu venir et si c'était pas le cas, je me suis vendue toute seule avec le titre du chapitre et les tout premiers paragraphes. Quel talent.**

 **Je conçois que tout ça vous perde un petit peu et que les interrogations s'accumulent (j'en suis quelque part navrée), mais ne vous en faites pas, chaque réponse viendra en temps et en heure :D**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos retours, même négatifs !**

 **Et au mois prochain pour celles qui y seront !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Autres sous-entendu et en background.**

 **Note : Je crois qu'on signe là le chapitre le plus long de cette fic. Je suis en pleine rédaction du chapitre 12 et rien n'a égalé la longueur de celui-là. Presque 40 pages word, sans rire. A ce niveau là, c'est un monstre. Un cauchemar à éditer aussi. **

**Voici donc le chapitre final du premier "arc" de cette fic, que j'ai appelé l'arc Loki pour des raisons qui maintenant sont évidentes ! D'ailleurs à ce sujet les réactions ont été très variées, allant du "c'était prévisible et décevant" jusqu'au "c'était à prévoir mais triste quand même". Enfin, dans tous les cas, ça ne vous a pas laissées indifférentes... De même que le premier baiser échangé entre Steve et Tony. Même si "échangé" est peut-être un grand mot étant donné les circonstances. Désolée. Parfois j'oublie un peu que je suis dans une fic Stony et que du coup, le stony reste la chose la plus attendue par vous XD Pietro et son ultime réplique, et le duo Bucky/Clint font aussi l'unanimité, alors que vous piochez toutes des choses différentes pendant vos résumés de lecture. C'est très réjouissant et motivant. Etant donné qu'on est là dans un chapitre transition j'en profite pour vous balancer un peu de guimauve, vous dire à quel point votre soutien m'est cher, merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires laissés, j'espère réussir à mener cette fic à son terme et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire encore et encore. Merci, vraiment merci beaucoup.**

 **Note II : Pour les nouvelles moins réjouissantes, je suis toujours sans nouvelle de ma bêta pour le moment, et je n'ai pas encore décidé si cela influera sur le rythme des publications. Mais je verrais ça plus tard (et vu la longueur du bordel peut-être aurez vous besoin de répit ?), pour le moment je vous laisse découvrir la fin de la Phase I.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _Primadonna Girl_

Cause baby now we got bad blood  
 _All I ever wanted was the world  
_  
You know we use to be mad love  
 _I can't help that I need it all_

So take a look what you've done  
 _The primadona life, the rise and fall_

Cause baby now we got bad blood  
 _You said that I'm kinda difficult_

Now we got problems  
 _But it's always someone else's fault_

And I don't think we can solve them  
 _Got you wrapped around my finger babe_

You made a really deep cut  
 _You can count on me for misbehave_

And baby now we got bad blood

Taylor Swift – Bad Blood + _Marina & The Diamonds - Primadona Girl_*

 **Chapitre VIII – Toi que j'appelais mon frère, Deuxième Partie**

« Thor ? Répéta Sam. Il faut y aller maintenant. »

Son jet-pack de remplacement sous le bras, l'homme volant détailla le colosse sans savoir quoi faire ou dire. A part répéter à Thor qu'il était temps de partir. Toute l'équipe s'était déjà mise en route pour le quinjet et vu l'urgence de la situation, il allait de soi qu'ils n'allaient pas rester statique éternellement. Thor, les bras croisés, adossé à la baie vitrée de la salle commune, continuait de fixer le sol, ses prunelles complètement perdues dans le vide. Aucun doute qu'il faisait réellement peine à voir. Cependant il semblait résigné à ne pas bouger d'un ciel. Sam plissa les yeux.

« Thor ? Insista-t-il.

\- Je savais pour Loki, » finit par avouer abruptement l'Odinson.

* * *

Autrefois, c'était un orphelinat. Un beau bâtiment en briques jaunes, avec de nombreuses cheminées. De loin, l'on aurait dit un château. D'ailleurs les enfants aimaient se dire que c'était un château. A présent, ce n'était plus qu'une ruine. Et ceux qui s'étaient proclamés un jour princes étaient réduits à leur triste état d'orphelins.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux dorés était à genoux sur le sol couverts de pierres et de gravats, les ongles arrachés et les mains blessées. Son visage était couvert de suie noire, de poussière grise et de sang écarlate, tandis que ses grands yeux bleus avisaient le cadavre d'un Ultron qui devait bien faire trois fois sa taille. Lui-même ne savait pas comment il l'avait eu. Il savait juste qu'il l'avait eu trop tard. Qu'il n'avait pas pu aider les autres. La petite fille aux cheveux noirs, sa meilleure amie, avait la gorge tranchée. Le trio de brutes avec qui il jouait le plus souvent, le brun aux yeux intelligents, le roux potelé et le blond vénitien, ils étaient aussi tombés. A l'odeur de la poussière se mêlaient l'odeur du sang et le sel de ses larmes. Il renifla. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mince espoir de vie, un brun, pâle et chétif, allongé au milieu des décombres. Mais il respirait. Et le petit blond était prêt à le défendre farouchement. Il avait toujours dans la main la pierre avec laquelle il avait abattu l'Ultron. Celui qu'il contemplait était le seul qui lui restait. Personne ne le lui prendrait plus.

Et enfin, le garçon aux cheveux noirs ouvrit les yeux, après avoir toussé ardemment. Le blond ne retint plus ses larmes. Il était peut-être fort, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas être fort s'il était seul. Il ne pouvait être fort que s'il avait quelque chose à défendre, des amis sur qui compter, un foyer dans lequel retourner. Et tout ceci lui avait été arraché.

« Nous n'avons plus rien, sanglota-t-il. Nous n'avons plus rien… »

Les bras du brun s'étaient refermés autour de ses épaules. Il avait senti la chaleur de ses larmes tomber sur son épaule, alors qu'il cachait sa petite tête dans son cou.

« Si, dit alors le brun. Nous nous avons, nous, cher frère. »

* * *

« Tu _quoi_ ? »

Heureusement que la plupart des membres de la Section Spéciale étaient installés dans le quinjet, autrement, les conséquences pour leur intégrité physique, qu'ils soient humains ou cyborg, auraient certainement été dramatiques. A voir la mine de Thor, il était évident qu'il n'attendait ni soutien, ni compréhension de qui que ce soit. Cependant, cela ne devait pas dire qu'il ne devait pas s'expliquer. A la vue des conséquences des actes de Loki sur l'équipe, qu'il s'agisse de leur repli ici à Manille ou des mutilations de Wilson et Barton, il leur devait bien ça.

« Loki ne peut décemment rien me cacher, amorça-t-il, contrairement à ce qu'il croit. Je savais qu'il avait des… _desseins parallèles_ , dirons-nous. »

Difficile de dire lequel était plus proche du point de rupture entre Barnes, Romanoff et Banner. Et venant de Bruce, contrairement à ce que tout un chacun aurait pu croire, c'était encore pire que de se retrouver confronter à la colère de la Veuve Noire ou du Soldat de l'Hiver. Natasha restait froide même si elle avait porté sa main à son holster, et l'on était suffisamment habitué au besoin de Bucky de s'exprimer avec colère pour trouver cela assez prévisible. Pour Bruce, qui lui, était l'incarnation de la sérénité lorsqu'il n'était pas le Hulk, c'était autre chose. Vu sa manière de se triturer les mains et la tension dans sa mâchoire, il apparaissait soudain comme une menace plus importance que les deux autres. Un voile était passé devant ses yeux et il était devenu presque évident qu'il n'écoutait déjà plus, pour tenter de conserver le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait.

Tony, assis sur son siège, les coudes sur les genoux, tapait dans ses mains en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, attentif mais n'ayant aucune envie d'affronter le visage de l'Odinson, parce que Thor devait certainement avoir l'air aussi perdu et coupable que lui en d'autres temps, et qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de l'accuser malgré son abdomen à peine remis en l'état par la technologie de T'challa.

Rogers et Danvers restaient aussi droits que des I, comme si leur formation militaire avait choisi ce moment pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir et les forcer à affronter la situation avec dignité. Et si le calme de Carol s'expliquait par le fait qu'elle n'était pas aussi investie que ça dans cette affaire, qu'elle les connaissait trop peu et que pour elle Loki n'était qu'un visage flou à cogner -parce qu'il avait n'avait rien apporté sinon du tort à ceux qui l'avaient sauvé-, celui du Capitaine Rogers était tout aussi alarmant que les tremblements de Banner. Il devait encaisser, cela allait de soi. Accepter qu'il n'y avait pas un, mais deux traîtres, dans sa Section, sous sa surveillance, deux personnes qui avaient comploté contre le bien-être de leur équipe et le SHIELD lui-même, deux personnes qui avaient fait porter le chapeau à Nick Fury pour les conséquences de leur actions. Encore que Loki avait, d'une certaine manière, toujours été honnête. 'était presque comme si l'on s'attendait à ce qu'il soit la taupe. Thor, lui, il s'était presque toujours rangé de leur côté. Loki était celui qui complotait, qui agissait. Mais Thor était celui qui savait. Thor savait et l'avait vu agir, mais n'avait pas réagi. Alors là, tout de suite, Steve ne savait pas lequel des deux étaient le pire.

Sam et Clint étaient à ajouter à la liste de ceux qui étaient entre deux feux. Sam, qui avait été le premier à ingérer l'information et qui l'avait porté jusqu'au vaisseau, malgré tous ses efforts, avait bien du mal à prendre du recul. Il savait que Thor avait laissé filtrer la confession parce qu'il lui faisait confiance et parce que Sam était du genre à prendre en compte toutes les variables avant d'émettre un jugement, pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'était parfait. Mais sur ce coup-là, à la vue de l'état de son oreille, de son équipement en général, en souvenir de son emprisonnement, il avait un peu de mal à rester serein. Et il n'avait aucunement envie d'être raisonnable. Il avait aussi une dignité et des émotions, et était parfaitement dans son bon droit d'être en colère. Clint lui aussi semblait avoir intégré cet état de fait, accroupi juste à côté de l'homme volant, les bras autour des genoux, sur la pointe des pieds, ruminant doucement. Il aurait bien voulu jouer la carte de l'écoute et de la tentative de compréhension mais dans l'immédiat, il n'avait plus d'yeux, il avait failli se faire tuer plusieurs fois, et ça, par la seule et unique faute de Loki Laufeyson. Ça, c'était un fait. Et voilà qu'on lui apprenait qu'en plus, Thor était au courant pendant tout ce temps, et avait donc été le spectateur actif de tous leurs malheurs. Décemment, non, aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment réagir, raison pour laquelle ils restaient tristement muets.

Wanda et Pietro, de leur côté, tentaient de rester neutres mais le fait qu'ils se soient un peu isolés du théâtre d'opération ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas attentifs. Bien au contraire. C'était dans les habitudes des jumeaux de rester dans leur coin en analysant la situation seuls pour ensuite voir comment ils agiraient, ensemble dans tous les cas. Mais c'était aussi, peut-être, les seuls à comprendre, pleinement en tout cas, le désarroi du blond. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à leur réaction si jamais l'un d'entre eux passait de l'autre côté.

Pour la Vision, Maria Hill, et Coulson, le verdict restait à rendre. Les deux agents du SHIELD restaient aussi froids qu'impénétrables, et en ça ils arrivaient à rivaliser avec la neutralité de l'androïde, qui était réellement le seul à analyser la situation avec l'objectivité dont était capable une machine.

« Et donc, finit par dire Carol, à aucun moment, tu t'es dit que tu pouvais l'arrêter ?

\- C'est ce que j'essayais de faire, s'avança malgré tout Thor en recouvrant un peu de contenance.

\- Faut croire que c'était un piteux échec, » expectora Clint.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Tony finit de faire le tri dans toutes ses émotions et toutes ses pensées contradictoires, étant donné qu'il bondit sur ses pieds et pointa le colosse du doigt :

« Donc tu savais ?! Clama-t-il, plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tu savais qu'il était de mèche avec Obadiah ?! »

Thor ferma les yeux quelques secondes, mais l'instant suivant, soutenait le regard de l'ingénieur sans peine.

« Malheureusement oui, annonça-t-il froidement.

\- Tu savais pour l'algorithme trafiqué, continua Tony.

\- Je l'ai vu faire, concéda Thor, je l'ai même aidé. Comme pour toutes les charges explosives qu'il a fait installé dans le quartier général du SHIELD pour vous empêcher d'intervenir au cas où vous voudriez... Disons vous mettre en travers de sa route. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux, et recula d'un pas en levant les mains, soudain désarmé par cet aveu fait de sang-froid. Il préféra aller se replier dans le coin du vaisseau où se trouvaient Sam et Clint, et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Il remarqua que Jim ne s'était toujours pas manifesté, et quelque part, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça apparemment. La nouvelle révélation avait coupé plus d'un souffle.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait de telles conséquences, finit par dire Thor. Je me disais que… Que ce n'était rien, que ça ne ferait pas de dégâts.

\- Pas de dégâts, répéta Tony. Mes amis sont morts !

\- Ta colère est légitime, avoua l'accusé.

\- Encore heureux !

\- Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir ce qui allait arriver ? Il n'y a pas un jour depuis que je suis dans la Section Spéciale où je ne culpabilise pas !

\- Ah oui ? Rebondit Natasha. Vraiment ?

\- Vous devez comprendre que j'ai réussi à empêcher Loki à faire bien des erreurs… Enchaîna Thor.

\- Vu ce qu'il est en train de faire subir à Tokyo ça ne m'a pas l'air franchement suffisant, » argua enfin Banner, les sourcils levés.

Thor soupira mais il ne pouvait aucunement se plaindre d'être ainsi reçu, au contraire même, il se réjouissait qu'aucun n'ai encore pris les armes pour se jeter sur lui. Certes, il se serait défendu, mais à la vue des circonstances, il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre un de ses amis. Parce qu'en dépit de ce qui était en train de se passer, il n'y avait pas une personne dans ce vaisseau qu'il ne considérait pas comme un ami cher.

« J'ai tenté de le préserver, s'avança-t-il, de lui faire sortir ces idées de la tête… Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le dénoncer ! Je voulais arranger les choses ! »

* * *

Ils s'étaient baptisés Thor et Loki. C'était les noms qu'ils s'étaient donnés. Et ils s'étaient bâtis une légende dorée, qu'ils traînaient derrière eux avec fierté. Leur passé leur appartenait personne n'avait besoin de savoir qui ils étaient réellement. Alors partout dans ce qui avait autrefois été la Norvège, l'on entendait parler de ces deux frères de sang, qui avait grandi dans le royaume d'Asgard, dévasté par les guerriers de Jotunheim. Leurs fiers camarades, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Higgun, Heimdall et bien d'autres, avaient sombré au combat. Et tous deux étaient revenus pour venger l'antique cité.

Mais Asgard n'était qu'un orphelinat. Ils n'étaient que deux orphelins sans attache et leurs camarades tombés au combat, des enfants sans défense qui n'avaient pas pu s'opposer à l'ennemi. Et les guerriers de Jotunheim, des Ultrons comme les autres.

A qui pourraient-ils le dire, pourtant ? A qui pouvaient-ils raconter cette histoire entendue des centaines de fois, d'innocents tombés face aux Ultrons ? Une histoire commune, une histoire tragiquement quotidienne, une histoire comme les autres, une histoire sans intérêt. Mais c'était leur histoire. Personne d'autre n'avait besoin de le savoir. C'était leur secret, tout cela, ça n'appartenait qu'à eux. Une petite chose qu'ils protégeaient, qu'ils gardaient au chaud quand ils s'endormaient le soir, l'un contre l'autre, dans les nuits norvégiennes glacées. Ils regardaient le ciel et rêvaient d'évasion, d'autres royaumes, d'un lieu où ils pourraient être en sécurité, d'un royaume doré, au ciel pur, peuplé d'hommes aux cœurs nobles. Parfois, ils rêvaient aussi de mondes glacés. Et parfois, ils rêvaient de mondes plongés dans les ténèbres.

* * *

« C'est une chose de savoir que Loki est un traître, avança Steve. Mais toi...

\- Nous y voilà, soupira Thor. Avoue qu'il faisait le coupable idéal. Peut-être ne vous êtes vous pas dit que les choses avaient fini par tourner ainsi parce que vous l'avez toujours cantonné à ce rôle ?

\- Thor...

\- Suis-je en train de me fourvoyer ? Vous vous comportez comme des gens dignes de confiance mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle est méritée ? Avez-vous réellement donné une chance à Loki ? L'avez-vous seulement soutenu ? »

Steve comprit à cet instant précis qu'il refusait éperdument d'avoir cette discussion maintenant. En d'autres circonstances, en d'autres temps, en d'autres lieux. Mais ce qui était en train de se passer ne permettait pas de s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas le moment, ou peut-être était-ce, au contraire, le meilleur moment. Mais il refusait d'avoir cette discussion. ça voulait certainement dire quelque chose à propos de lui, mais il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. S'il ne crevait pas en tentant de défendre Tokyo. Sans répondre, il préféra simplement s'éloigner un peu de Thor.

Le grand blond avait l'air complètement abattu et voir une telle armoire à glace dans cet état, ça avait quelque chose de tragique et d'intimidant. Il allait de soi que sa confession lui avait pesé, de même que tous les actes qu'il avait perpétré en tentant de couvrir et de protéger Loki. Steve ne savait plus quoi faire de lui, ni quoi penser. Thor, contrairement à son frère, n'avait pas agi délibérément contre la Section Spéciale, mais pour tenter de ramener son frère sur ce qu'il considérait comme le droit chemin –là où il ne heurterait pas leurs amis. Son entreprise avait été un échec, d'accord. Quelque part, personne ne lui en voulait d'avoir essayé. Mais d'autre part, tous étaient en colère, et c'était quelque chose que Thor comprenait pleinement à son tour. Tout en continuant de se justifier, ce qui était aussi son droit.

Les conséquences étaient ce qu'elles étaient. S'il n'avait pas été aussi obstiné, s'il avait parlé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais était-ce bien le moment de se préoccuper de ce que les choses auraient pu être ? Pas vraiment. Il fallait à présent prendre les choses comme elles étaient et tenter de réparer les dégâts.

« Cap ? »

Steve sursauta et tourna la tête.

L'air était légèrement ouaté à l'extérieur le paysage au-dessus duquel le vaisseau planait était envahi par la brume matinale. Tous les visages étaient plongés dans l'ombre. Maria Hill et Coulson étaient aux commandes. Du reste, personne ne parlait. Certains somnolaient sur leurs sièges, d'autres restaient pensifs et les derniers cherchaient vainement le sommeil. Tout ce qui s'était passé et avait été dit au cours des derniers heures lui donnait l'impression que chaque seconde qui passait était une goutte de plomb dans son estomac.

Il avisa Tony, qui se frottait les yeux en retenant un bâillement, tout en le contemplant avec étonnement.

« Un traitre –ou deux, que sais-je- dans ma propre section, soupira Steve. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois me sentir maintenant. »

Il croisa les bras et se cala contre la vitre, la mine sévère. Le vaisseau ronronnait légèrement, et flotter au-dessus des nuages leur donnait l'impression de flotter au milieu d'un havre de paix, mais à l'intérieur, l'ambiance était glaciale. On se préparait pour la guerre.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit Tony.

\- Vous croyez ? »

Steve ne s'étonna même pas du fait que Tony devine aussi rapidement ce qui le turlupinait. En fait, Rogers s'en voulait d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Thor était certainement celui qui devait le plus en souffrir, Tony avait été physiquement blessé, Sam et Clint mutilés, mais tout ce qui touchait son équipe le touchait également personnellement, parce qu'il avait pris la responsabilité de les guider et une sensation d'échec s'était emparée de lui dès qu'il avait compris que Loki était la taupe de la Section Spéciale. Le reste n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Tony l'avait rapidement compris, parce qu'il se débattait toujours avec sa propre culpabilité. Il ne le montrait jamais mais parfois -souvent-, il pensait à Rhodey et à Pepper. Le souvenir de son laboratoire, transformé en monstre métallique, ne cessait jamais de l'arracher au sommeil. Et le capitaine était transparent, quand on le connaissait. Tony savait comment il fonctionnait. Il connaissait sa morale.

« Vous… Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. A moi, à Carol, à la Vision, certainement à tous les autres aussi, asséna l'ingénieur. Vous devez arrêter d'être aussi cruel envers vous-même. Vous n'êtes pas de ceux qui méritent un tel traitement. »

Le capitaine Rogers avait clairement le visage d'un père qui venait d'apprendre que son fils se retrouvait derrière les barreaux. Il sonda Tony quelques instants, avant de tourner la tête. Le fils Stark fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur sa joue pour le forcer, d'une certaine manière, à affronter son regard. L'ingénieur voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il était sérieux. Qu'il prenait cette affaire autant à cœur que lui. Il avait fait de Loki son ami, il lui avait accordé sa confiance et l'avait aidé dans ses projets. Comme eux tous tous les membres de la Section Spéciale avaient placé leur confiance dans le Laufeyson. Il les avait _tous_ trahis.

« J'agis comme si j'étais le meilleur parce que j'ai toujours l'impression d'être le pire être humain de ce monde, souffla Tony en regardant le sol. Ça a été une des plus intenses convictions de mon esprit et grâce à vous… Elle s'effrite. Elle s'en va. J'ai l'impression que je peux être quelqu'un de bien. A côté de vous… On a tellement envie d'être quelqu'un de bien. »

Pendant quelques instants, Steve eut l'air sensiblement perdu, avant de secouer légèrement la tête, sans répondre. Il était encore assailli par trop de pensées pour accepter tout cela d'un coup. Tout ce qui avait été enterré remontait brusquement à la surface. Au début, il avait tenu Tony pour responsable mais maintenant qu'il voyait les choses avec du recul, et surtout, qu'ils s'en allaient pour essayer de raisonner et peut-être affronter un des membres de leur équipe, il se rendait compte que tout serait revenu à la surface tôt ou tard. Rien ne restait jamais enfoui très longtemps il aurait dû le savoir.

« Et malgré les confessions de Thor… Quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ce n'est de la faute de personne dans ce vaisseau, acheva Tony. Et surtout pas celle de Captain America.

\- Vous comptez vraiment m'appeler comme ça ? se moqua Steve.

\- On peut essayer Colonel, » continua l'autre en voyant que le blond était toujours sensible à l'humour.

Un faible sourire trancha le visage du Capitaine. Le fait que Tony dise des idioties l'aidait à prendre de la distance, il devait bien l'avouer. Ça ne réglerait pas tout, mais il avait besoin de relâcher la pression.

« Merci Tony. »

Au niveau des sièges, ils entendirent Sam bailler bruyamment certainement qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller. Wanda et Carol discutaient à voix basse le reste était toujours silencieux et statique. Le ciel, de bleu sombre, devenait pâle. Il faudrait encore un peu de temps au soleil pour percer l'horizon. Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure et prit une grande inspiration.

« Au fait à propos de … » Entonna-t-il.

Tony ne fit pas celui qui n'avait pas compris. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque et tenta de prendre les devants.

« Oui… Oui je… Vous m'en voulez, dit-il.

\- Non… J'étais juste... Eh bien j'avoue que j'étais désarçonné, avoua Steve en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne voulais pas… tenta de se défendre l'ingénieur. Enfin si... Rogers ! Sachez qu'il n'y a rien que je fasse dont je n'ai pas envie. »

Steve fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers le fils Stark. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration à son tour, avant de secouer la tête. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle mouche avait piqué l'homme au cœur bleu. Pour un peu, l'on aurait dit qu'il se préparait pour un match de boxe. Tony prit son courage à deux mains et choisi de tout dire d'un coup :

« Rogers je… Je veux me rapprocher de vous. M'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu auparavant parce que vous avez une vraie valeur pour moi, maintenant... Mais vous avez l'air tellement inaccessible. Quand je vous ai vu avec ce sourire, d'humeur si… fraîche. J'ai pensé que je pouvais…

\- Une minute, le coupa un Steve complètement hébété, en levant la main. Je… De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Eh bien, du… Du baiser ? bafouilla Tony. C'est bien ce dont on est en train de parler ? »

Le fait que le visage du Capitaine Rogers devienne violemment écarlate lui prouva que non, ce n'était pas vraiment de ça dont ils étaient en train de parler. Steve mit sa main en bâillon devant sa bouche et regarda par la grande baie vitrée les épaules sensiblement tremblantes. Il hésitait entre le fou rire et un profond embarras d'autant plus que les rires combinés de Sam, Bucky et Natasha résonnaient encore dans sa mémoire immédiate.

« Captain ? tenta Tony.

\- Je suis désolé, articula Steve, de plus embarrassé et de moins en moins hilare. J'allais vous parler de la manière complètement idiote que vous avez eue d'aller affronter Loki seul. »

Tony tenta de faire comme s'il ne se sentait pas profondément humilié. Il cacha le tout derrière un sourire et un hochement de tête mais il soudainement envie d'attaquer la baie vitrée à coup de poing en métal pour se jeter dans le vide. Steve se racla la gorge. De tous les souvenirs ramenés à la surface, il était vrai que le baiser en faisait partie. Mais il essayait trop désespérément de l'effacer pour se sentir d'en parler. Surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, à ses yeux. Mais à présent qu'il avait été déterré avec tant de brutalité, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait qu'en faire. Il décida d'achever rapidement la bête.

« Tony, je… Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Mais je…. »

Alors que l'ingénieur l'observait, le capitaine serra la mâchoire, tout en cherchant ses mots.

« C'est parce que je tiens à vous à vous que je pense que vous ne devez pas tenter de vous rapprocher de moi, dit-il avec clarté.

\- Non, Cap, non, s'imposa immédiatement l'ingénieur. Vous n'allez pas me faire le coup du mec mystérieux qui éloigne les autres pour leur soi-disant propre sécurité.

\- Pourtant il le faut, vous êtes membre de la Section Spéciale. Je suis votre Capitaine maintenant. »

Il allait se détourner d'une manière assez dramatique, si bien que Tony décida de jouer le jeu et de lui rattraper le bras d'une manière tout aussi dramatique. Steve soupira, et tenta d'offrir un faible sourire à l'ingénieur.

« Je suis désolé, dit le capitaine.

\- Vous ne méritez pas d'être seul, insista Tony. Je refuse de vous laisser seul.

\- Merci Tony, répéta alors le soldat après avoir pris le temps d'analyser ses paroles. Sincèrement. Mais vous n'avez pas à vous tracasser. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que ce que vous m'offrez déjà. »

* * *

Ils avaient fini par être reconnus. Dans tout Oslo, et dans les territoires alentours, on connaissait leurs noms. La ville tentait d'établir sa défense contre les robots et si la plupart des forces de l'ordre ne croyait pas en leur existence, ceux qui avaient accepté de croire en eux les appelaient comme ils le voulaient : Thor et Loki. Les hommes devaient bien avouer qu'ils étaient de plus en plus faibles face à leurs opposants métalliques mais l'idée de deux divinités veillant sur eux et les aidants à combattre cette menace les aidaient à tenir.

Mais les légendes n'étaient jamais à la hauteur de la réalité, malheureusement. C'était tout aussi vrai pour ces deux-là. Thor et Loki étaient des défenseurs, des vengeurs, mais ils agissaient par le vol et le meurtre. Mêlant la malice de l'un à la force de l'autre, ils formaient un binôme aussi bénéfique que dangereux pour la Norvège. Leurs agissements n'étaient en rien dictés par une quelconque noblesse d'âme uniquement par le souvenir amer d'une cité dorée qui était partie en fumée, toujours ravivé par le spectre d'une enfance détruite.

Au début, leurs cibles avaient uniquement été les robots. Puis ils avaient décidés de ratisser plus large.

Les alarmes retentirent dès que les premiers coups de feu furent donnés. L'ennui, c'était que c'était déjà trop tard. La silhouette massive de Thor s'abattit sur un des gardes tandis qu'il vidait son chargeur dans toute la pièce. L'arme à feu devint rapidement inutilisable, mais le blond n'avait pas peur de se servir de ses poings.

Loki jaillit à son tour, comme un serpent hors de sa tanière. Il se saisit de l'élan d'un assaillant pour le faire tomber, attrapa un bras prêt à lui décrocher un uppercut, le tordit, puis joua du coude pour casser un nez. Un autre gus se jeta sur lui, Loki lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou, puis lui écrasa son poing sur le visage, avant de retourner un autre et de lui déboiter l'épaule. Le cri qui retentit ne manqua pas de faire rire Thor qui s'était servi de son propre poids pour faire tomber un des nombreux hommes armés jusqu'aux dents qui se jetait sur lui. Acculé, il se servit du premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main. Un marteau. Plutôt massif, après tout ils se trouvaient dans un chantier, mais il en fit son affaire.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la cinquantaine de gardes avait fini au sol. Les deux frères se regardèrent, sensiblement essoufflés, avant de se tourner vers le petit bungalow, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du chantier. Ils traversèrent le champ de ruines jusqu'à ce petit havre de paix et entrèrent sans frapper. Ou plutôt, en défonçant la porte. S'y trouvait un homme chauve, étonnamment fort, vêtu d'un costume sur mesure. Il ressemblait à une montagne, mais aucun des deux ne sembla particulièrement intimidé. Tous deux avaient les cheveux courts à l'époque. Ceux de Thor retombaient seulement au niveau de son menton et ceux de Loki, plaqués en arrière, arrivaient à peine à sa nuque.

« Wilson Fisk, s'amusa ce dernier. Enfin seuls.

\- Félicitations, grogna le chauve. Vous êtes tombé bien bas depuis l'attaque des Ultrons 2. Etes-vous tellement en mal de violence que vous venez importuner un pauvre homme ?

\- Si ce pauvre homme est un trafiquant de métal, assena Thor, nous nous sentons obligés d'interférer. »

Naturellement, il allait de soi que Fisk n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il ne s'appelait pas le Caïd pour rien après tout. Mais cela n'était qu'un challenge de plus pour les deux frères. Thor attrapa le marteau qu'il avait attaché à sa ceinture et le brandit avec un semblant de fierté. Fisk comme Loki affichèrent le même air incrédule.

« J'aime bien, se défendit simplement Thor. »

* * *

Le ciel était devenu sanglant. L'aube nimba le paysage d'une aura écarlate alors que la brume disparaissait peu à peu. Puis le sang se fit or et la sphère solaire perça enfin l'horizon. A présent, Steve et Bucky étaient aux commandes tandis que les deux agents du SHIELD prenaient du repos. Tout le monde s'éveillait lentement. La Section Spéciale s'éveillait toujours avec le soleil. Mais les cyborgs ne dormaient pas. Les robots, les intelligences artificielles, les androïdes, tout ce beau monde n'avait pas besoin de sommeil. Ils restaient juste en repos pour conforter les humains. Ou pour se faire croire qu'ils étaient aussi humais qu'eux. Pour tenter d'échapper à leur terrible vie artificielle, sans sentiments, sans ressenti, sans émotion. C'était ce à quoi réfléchissait Natasha en déambulant dans le vaisseau, les mains dans le dos, la tête basse.

Pietro fouillait le vaisseau à la recherche de nourriture et une forme très particulière de bonheur se peignit sur ses traits quand il tomba sur la réserve de fruits secs de Jim. Bucky se mit à crier sur l'I.A du vaisseau qui se défendait comme elle se pouvait.

« Garder la bouffe, c'est ton job, Jim ! insistait le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- _Il est trop rapide_ , chouinait l'I.A. _Comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il les trouverait ?!_

\- _Théoriquement_ , intervint Jarvis, _vous devriez être apte à anticiper ses mouvements._

\- _Jarvis, vous n'êtes qu'un traitre_ , grogna Jim, _vous n'avez aucune notion de la solidarité, je vous déteste._ »

Un rire mesquin échappa à Pietro qui s'était mis à distribuer les fruits secs à l'ensemble des Avengers et ceux-ci acceptaient avec plaisir pendant que les deux I.A continuaient de se disputer comme deux chiffonniers. Tony eut envie de leur construire des corps tangibles juste pour les voir se crêper le chignon en vrai.

Arrivé au niveau de Wanda, Pietro remarqua que sa sœur était distraite. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle regardait la Vision, à dire vrai. Wanda avait toujours été de nature rêveuse, mais elle ne pouvait faire croire à personne qu'à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans le vague, c'était dans la direction de l'androïde, de surcroît quand il avait le dos tourné. C'était un trop beau hasard. La brune refusa les fruits secs en levant distraitement la main. Puis elle fit quelque pas en direction de la Vision. Celui-ci était debout, là où s'était tenu Thor à l'aube, regardant le paysage. Les nuages défilaient dans ses yeux d'or, comme dans un miroir ou un objectif.

« Tu es pensif, s'étonna Wanda. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant ? »

Elle avait du mal à comprendre. La Vision était littéralement le dernier arrivant de la Section Spéciale. Il ne s'était attaché à personne, hormis peut-être Sam et Clint qui avaient partagés sa cellule, mais autant être lucide, il n'avait rien pu fonder avec qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, le combat qu'ils allaient livrer, contre Loki, individu qu'il connaissait à peine, semblait le troubler au plus haut point.

« La vulnérabilité du monde, répondit la Vision. Il est… assailli, constamment, de l'extérieur. Et voilà qu'il doit également s'occuper de ses maladies internes. »

Il se tourna vers Wanda, quelques instants. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Le regard de la fille Maximoff était sombre, mais étonnamment perçant.

« C'est une noble cause de vouloir le protéger », ajouta la Vision.

La Sorcière Rouge eut un mouvement de recul, très discret. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Pour un peu, elle eut l'impression que c'était elle qui avait été sondée, et non l'inverse. Son regard se fit plus doux et son expression moins froide. Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses mains, tout en se triturant les doigts.

« Est-ce que cela reste une noble cause quand on protège quelque chose pour nettoyer le sang que l'on a sur les mains ? dit-elle.

\- Vous n'avez pas de sang sur les mains, » s'étonna la Vision.

La brune fut de nouveau désarçonnée, mais elle ne tarda pas à comprendre le sens des paroles de l'androïde, ce qui la fit rire doucement.

« Je… C'est une métaphore… » bafouilla-t-elle.

Il eut l'air incrédule alors qu'elle était à la fois désolée et amusée. Alors elle rit de nouveau, doucement, dévoilant à peine ses dents puis elle leva de nouveau la tête vers l'androïde. Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

« Vous êtes très belle, » dit-il alors.

Silence, puis un instant de flottement. Tous deux se regardèrent, l'air à la fois fasciné et incrédule quant à la créature qui se trouvait face à eux, dans ce vaisseau, ici, au-dessus des nuages. La Vision hocha la tête et se détourna, interpellé par Jim qui cherchait désespérément quelqu'un pour prendre sa défense. Ce ne fut que lorsque Pietro parut à côté d'elle que Wanda se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de respirer.

« Wanda, dit le jeune homme. Non. »

Sa sœur ne lui répondit que par une tape sur l'épaule.

* * *

Natasha ne quittait pas des yeux le bandeau qu'elle avait dans les mains. Un alliage de polymères, rien de métallique. Comme elle. Un bandeau noir, avec deux orifices bouchés par du verre rouge au niveau des yeux. Il y en avait six autres, en fait. Plus qu'un bandeau, c'était un masque. Il lui évoquait un masque de type « loup », ceux qui ne cachaient que la partie supérieure du visage. Mais plutôt que d'avoir deux yeux, il y en avait huit. Comme une araignée.

« Je l'ai fait pour toi, dit Bruce. Avec Tony, naturellement. Je… Je ne suis pas très mécanique. »

En rouge et en noir. Ses couleurs. Le noir qu'elle avait sur sa combinaison, le rouge de sa chevelure, et de ce petit symbole sur sa ceinture. Ce même petit symbole carmin que l'on retrouvait sur ces petites araignées couleur d'ébènes.

Les veuves noires.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'un air intriguée.

\- Un nouveau type de monocle, répondit le scientifique d'un ton beaucoup plus assuré, signe qu'il maîtrisait le sujet. Tu as huit types de visions différentes dessus thermique, nocturne, à rayons x, viseur, un optimiseur à 360 degrés… »

Elle sourit. L'objet était sincèrement beau. Natasha pensait n'avoir aucune vision de la beauté mais aucun doute que si elle en avait une, elle dirait que c'était beau. Le monocle unique et sans vie qu'elle avait toujours devant un de ses yeux avait été relevé, afin que ce soit ses yeux et uniquement ses yeux, qui admiraient le travail de Bruce. Des yeux d'araignées pour quelqu'un qui se faisait appeler la Veuve Noire. C'était bien trouvé. Le cadeau était beau, mais l'intention aussi était belle, ce qui rendait le présent encore plus appréciable.

« Bien entendu tu n'es pas obligé de… Commença alors le docteur Banner.

\- Merci Bruce, l'interrompit Natasha. Je … Je l'aime beaucoup. »

Elle n'était pas sûre de ses propres paroles. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer le cadeau, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle ressentait était une émotion réelle ou des simulacres nés dans ses circuits pour qu'elle ne soit pas mise à l'écart. Si quelque temps auparavant, elle n'aurait eu aucun doute, les récents évènements la faisaient de plus en plus douter. Et elle détestait ça. Le doute. Elle aimait ce cadeau. Elle avait _envie_ d'aimer ce cadeau.

En relevant la tête, la Veuve Noire remarqua alors que le regard du scientifique s'était également fait fuyant. Elle fronça les sourcils. En à peine une seconde, chacun avait réussi à se perdre dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Bruce baissa la tête et soupira. Pendant un moment même, Natasha se dit qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre.

« Même les membres de la Section spéciale sont dangereux pour la Section Spéciale, et pour les civils.

\- Loki n'est plus un membre de la Section Spéciale au vu de ses agissements, dit la cyborg rousse.

\- Je ne parle pas seulement de Loki. Je parle de nous tous. Nous sommes… Des bombes à retardement. »

Il disait cela, mais Natasha se doutait grandement du fait qu'il parlait surtout de lui. Banner avait toujours détesté partir sur le champ de bataille. La plupart du temps, il ignorait les alertes. Il évitait les conflits directs. Ce n'était pas qu'il les détestait, c'était qu'il se détestait tellement qu'il préférait rester à l'écart. Un sourire en coin traversa le visage de Natasha. Un sourire triste.

« Non, affirma-t-elle. Nous sommes…plusieurs épaves qui tentent de sauver les restes du monde du naufrage. »

Elle savait où il voulait en venir parce qu'elle était comme lui. Ils étaient semblables à leur manière. Un tempérament limité, une dangerosité accrue, cachée. Chez elle, sous les traits d'une très belle femme. Chez lui, sous une mine abattue et une carrure fragile. Mais à cause de ce qu'il cachait en lui, il n'aimait pas les conflits. Il en allait de même pour elle. Natasha était ce qu'elle était mais en dépit de tout, elle détestait la confrontation. Seulement elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Pas parce qu'elle avait été créée pour ça, mais parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait à faire. Pour se racheter. Tous ici, voulaient se racheter. Ce qu'ils affrontaient, c'était le pire du pire. Et malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'eux pour le faire. Il y avait un moment où il fallait arrêter de suivre.

Elle se mit à souhaiter que Bruce aussi le comprenne.

« Je ne crois pas avoir quelque chose à faire ici, dit le scientifique.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'étonna la cyborg, fronçant une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

\- Natasha, enfin, s'impatienta le docteur. Je suis… Je suis tellement… »

Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire. Différent. Pas à ma place. A part. Monstrueux.

Exactement ce qu'elle pensait d'elle.

« C'est vrai que tu l'es… l'interrompit-elle. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un mal. Tous les gars ici sont des durs à cuire. Des bagarreurs. Toi, tu ne bats jamais alors que tu sais que tu gagneras. »

La rousse lui sourit. Un sourire qu'elle espérait sincère. Tout en faisant un pas vers lui, elle baissa légèrement la tête.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la violence. Celle des autres comme la tienne. Tu veux uniquement préserver la paix. Mais pour ça, parfois, il faut faire la guerre, Bruce.

\- Mais pour combien de temps ? »

Cette fois, elle n'eut plus de réponse. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à répondre à cette question, elle non plus. Le sourire de la Veuve Noire s'éteignit et elle regarda le sol, les lèvres pincées.

« Qu'importe, finit-elle par dire. Tant que l'on est bien accompagné. C'est vrai que tu es différent, Bruce. Mais parfois, ça fait du bien, de rencontrer des gens différents. Tu peux me croire. Loki a réussi à me faire douter de mon humanité, mais pas de ça. »

Une légère étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux du scientifique. Le sourire de Natasha revint. Puis elle tourna les talons, saluant le docteur de la main et le remercia de nouveau, avant de retourner s'assoir à sa place, à côté de Clint. Thor et Rogers étaient aux commandes. A l'extérieur, l'aube avait fini de faire saigner le ciel. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de Tokyo.

Clint tint à savoir ce qui avait retenu son amie pendant aussi longtemps. La rousse laissa l'archer passer ses doigts sur ce cadeau qu'elle ne savait nommer. Masque, bandeau, monocle, qu'importait. C'était un cadeau de Bruce pour elle.

« Ça fait du bien de rencontrer des gens différents, répéta-t-elle.

\- On est tous différents, s'étonna Clint.

\- Mais d'une certaine manière, nous sommes tous similaires. Des gens qui luttent avec cette part d'ombre qu'il y a en eux. Des gens qui ont du sang sur les mains et qui essayent de le laver en faisant le bien. Ou tout du moins, ce que l'on appelle le bien. On est tous différents, mais si tu retournes la pièce, nous sommes tous pareils. Et vient une personne qui… Non, s'arrêta la route. Pas une personne différente. Mais une personne qui fait la différence. Comme Barnes pour toi.

\- Quoi, s'étonna Clint en levant la tête, comme pris au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Barnes ? »

Il avait dit ça d'une manière tellement innocente que Natasha comprit qu'il ne se payait pas sa tête. Alors elle éclata de rire et rejeta la tête en arrière. Elle ne savait pas si ce rire était artificiel ou non, et sur le coup, elle s'en fichait. C'était bon. C'était parfois bon de se retrouver, tous les deux. En tant que cyborgs, ils avaient l'impression d'être les seuls à se comprendre, par moments. Natasha et Clint s'étaient souvent sentis isolés, avant d'entrer dans la Section Spéciale mais aussi en y étant acceptés. Puis étaient arrivés de bonnes choses. Des gens qui avaient traversés d'autres épreuves que les leurs, qui ne comprenaient pas tout, mais qui arrivaient à les apaiser. Parce qu'ils étaient justement, différents. Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, récupéra son cadeau, qu'elle posa sur ses cuisses, puis croisa ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque. Puis elle lui dit des choses que lui disaient ses anciennes conquêtes, ce qui rendait l'archer faussement enthousiaste. Parce qu'il y en avait tout de même beaucoup.

Clint était assez doué pour ne pas être en mauvais termes avec des gens avec qui il avait partagé « plus que des rires ». Mais avant d'en arriver là, de nombreuses claques avaient volé. Parfois, c'était juste le malheur. Comme avec sa femme, Laura. Morte avant même qu'il ne devienne un cyborg. Une des seules choses dont il se souvenait de sa vie d'avant. Mais la plupart du temps, c'était de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne. Il devait bien l'avouer. Comme avec Bobbi, qui disait qu'il se détestait tellement qu'il n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un se rapproche de lui.

Clint fut secoué d'un rire sans joie à ce souvenir. « Il va te quitter, comme il le fait toujours, avait dit Bobbi à Kate. C'est son super-pouvoir. » L'archer posa sa main sur son visage. Natasha le vit clairement tiquer en passant ses doigts sur le bandeau qui cachait le trou béant de ses yeux. Elle abattit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et le secoua légèrement.

Se détester soi-même. Certainement une des maladies commune à toute la Section Spéciale. Mais Natasha se dit qu'ils en étaient peut-être arrivés à un stade où ils ne pouvaient plus se le permettre. Ou alors, un stade où ils pouvaient se permettre d'aimer à nouveau. Parce que les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Clint n'était pas sûr que Natasha elle-même y croyait. Mais elle avait envie d'y croire. Et lui aussi.

* * *

Cette fois, Tokyo était en vue. Carol ne savait décemment pas si elle était prête à affronter ce qui se profilait. Elle l'espérait franchement. De toutes les manières, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait être prête. Elle avait choisi de se retrouver ici. Ce qui se tramait, là, entre les murs de cette ville, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser arriver. Elle ne voulait plus que les actes d'une seule personne apportent le malheur. Elle avait perdu Jessica par égoïsme. Alors, elle refusait qu'une chose pareille arrive à quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas à ceux qui lui avaient sauvé la vie, ceux qui l'aideraient sans doute à retrouver son amie. Elle l'avait immédiatement vu. Tous ces gens, c'était des épaves. Des gens qui avaient tout perdu et qui ne voulaient plus que ce genre de situation se répète. Des gens qui voulaient éviter que d'autres traversent les mêmes souffrances qu'eux. Des gens qui avaient accepté de mettre leurs dons au service d'un monde meilleur pour les êtres humains.

Autrement dit, des gens qui se battaient pour une cause perdue.

Jessica l'avait vu. L'humanité avait peut-être, finalement, mérité son sort. Les hommes étaient déjà responsables de la mort de leur propre civilisation. Leur perte était une fin logique. Cependant, ils refusaient de l'accepter. Tout comme elle refusait de perdre Jessica. Elle aussi, au fond, se battait pour une cause perdue. Mais elle avait rapidement compris que se battre, même pour ça, à plusieurs, ça valait mieux que se battre seul. Ils sauveraient leur monde. Et elle retrouverait Jessica. Parce que pour elle, Jessica était la seule chose qui importait. L'humanité était déjà morte. La vie d'une seule personne avait de la valeur pour elle. La Section Spéciale savait pourquoi elle se battait, ils l'avaient tous compris et elle aussi avait fini par comprendre pourquoi ils se battaient. Alors elle se battrait avec eux. Leurs buts étaient différents, mais au fond, la blonde avait l'impression qu'ils étaient semblables. Raison pour laquelle une assemblée aussi curieuse que la Section Spéciale arrivait encore à tenir debout. Malgré ce qui se dressait sur leur chemin.

Comme un membre de leur propre équipe. Carol avait plusieurs fois remarqué l'état complètement apathique du grand blond au marteau. Thor. Et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Loki et lui étaient comme nés de la même chair et du même sang. Une douleur qui ne devait être que psychologique était devenue physique.

En fin de compte, si. Elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

« _Donc, continuait de lui expliquer Jim, il vous faut un nom de code, sinon ça marche pas. Vision insiste pour garder la Vision. Bon, c'est pas cool, mais on a rien dit pour Thor alors_ …

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas garder Carol alors, s'enquit la jeune femme.

 _\- Parce que Carol c'est commun ! Il faut que vous ayez un nom qui vous détermine, pour que tout le monde sache que c'est vous !_

\- Alors je veux un « Captain » dans mon nom de code, ordonna la blonde, d'humeur joueuse. C'était mon rang dans l'Air Force.

\- _Hein_ ? s'étonna l'IA à la voix juvénile. _Mais… Mais on a déjà un Capitaine ?!_

\- Il était pas passé Colonel ? s'étonna Carol

\- Est-ce que ça va vraiment me suivre », soupira, au loin, Steve Rogers, allègrement moqué par toute l'équipe.

Mais naturellement, rien ne pouvait empêcher Jim d'être Jim. Alors il reprit sur le sujet afin d'empêcher la Section Spéciale de sombrer dans une nouvelle digression.

« _Ensuite, il vous faut un uniforme ! Avec Jarvis et Olivia, on va rassembler les bases de données et vous proposer quelque chose, vous en pensez quo_ i ? »

Carol allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, quand une sorte d'éclair noir, blanc et rouge s'abattit sur elle.

« Refusez !

\- Quoi ? »

Elle reconnut Sam Wilson, celui qui se faisait appeler le Faucon. Tous avaient leur nom de code et il était vrai que tout cela allait certainement être un peu compliqué à retenir. Mais Carol assumerait. Étrangement, elle se plaisait déjà ici.

« N'acceptez jamais une proposition de costume d'Olivia, lui dit le Faucon. Ja-mais ! Si on l'avait écoutée, un tiers d'entre nous se baladerait avec le caleçon par-dessus les collants, l'autre tiers avec des maillots de bain une pièce et la dernière moitié… Vous êtes trop jeune pour assimiler.

\- Je pense être dans la même tranche d'âge que vous, s'étonna pourtant Carol.

\- Quand bien même, ricana Sam. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ! »

Elle le couva d'un regard incrédule, avant de se mettre à rire à son tour, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi. Sam était de ces personnes étranges dont le sourire ressemblait à un rayon de soleil. Rien que son rire donnait aussi envie de rire : pas parce que c'était drôle, mais parce que sa joie était communicative. Dès qu'il était heureux, il donnait envie d'être heureux avec lui.

« Toujours pas remis du lycra rouge et blanc, se moqua Pietro.

\- Jamais ! Et il est interdit d'en parler ! »

Carol entrouvrit la bouche. D'accord. C'était déjà trop. Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus que de l'eau, des fruits secs ou de la boisson nutritive.

« Le monde est fou, soupira-t-elle.

\- Encore plus fou que nous, approuva Sam. C'est dire. Parfois, ça fait du bien de le réaliser. Ça nous donne l'impression d'être sain d'esprit. »

Se disant, il la regarda et se tapa la tempe avec son index. Carol rit de nouveau. Décidément, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Puis ses yeux, et manifestement ceux de Sam également, se posèrent de nouveau sur Thor, assis sur son siège et toujours dans un état d'abattement total. La jeune femme ne retint pas un soupir, et Sam ne chercha pas à cacher son air profondément attristé.

« Et c'est une bonne chose ? » demanda la blonde en baissant la tête.

Ils approchaient du mur et du peu qu'ils pouvaient voir, ajouté à ce qui était retranscris par les réseaux d'informations, c'était déjà l'anarchie complète. Dans toutes les rues de l'immense cité, les gens fuyaient à toutes jambes en hurlant, se protégeant comme ils le pouvaient des attaques. Les cyborgs étaient rapides, violents et naturellement sans pitié. Ils ne se contentaient pas de tuer, ils saccageaient le tout. C'était la toute première fois que Tokyo était attaqué de l'intérieur, et pour la première fois, tous se surprirent à espérer que des robots sous-classés débarquent pour rétablir le status-quo.

Mais ils avaient aussi compris que le vrai travail allait commencer. Carol et Vision firent un inventaire rapide de leurs compétences au Capitaine Rogers pendant que tout un chacun se préparait. Natasha installa ses nouveaux monocles, qui épousèrent la forme de son visage comme un masque de l'époque victorienne, Sam abaissa ses vieilles lunettes d'aviateur sur son nez, Wanda mit ses gants, Pietro ses chaussures, Tony prépara tout son matériel et fit une mise au point avec Jarvis, Banner tenta de garder le contrôle encore quelque temps, Clint vérifia son arc, Thor serra son marteau dans sa main, même s'il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi lourd, Maria et Phil préparèrent leurs armes, Bucky apposa lunettes et masque sur son visage, rapidement rejoint par Steve, qui abaissait son heaume.

« Tendu ? s'enquit le blond auprès de son ami.

\- Déjà attentif, le corrigea le Soldat de l'Hiver. Nous sommes beaucoup, et manifestement la bataille sera longue. Loki a un bâton de téléportation, putain. Il travaillait en douce avec le SHIELD. Le pire, c'est que nous ne connaissons pas le but final de son plan. C'est… Ça donne l'impression d'être pris au milieu d'une toile d'araignée. Le travail d'équipe sera plus primordial que jamais. Alors que certains d'entre nous ne sont pas en état … »

Il ne se sentit pas de continuer. Il jeta juste une brève œillade par-dessus son épaule. Steve n'eut pas besoin de suivre son regard pour savoir ce qui inquiétait son ami.

« Clint ira quoi que tu dises, souffla-t-il, afin de ne pas être entendu.

\- Je sais, se résigna l'autre, sur le même ton. Et puisqu'il est aveugle, je serais ses yeux. »

Steve lui donna un léger coup de coude complice, juste avant que n'intervienne Tony Stark. Comme toujours. Qui n'était pas loin, et qui avait entendu. Naturellement. Si Rogers l'accueillit avec le sourire, Barnes ressentit une soudaine envie de taper sur tout ce qui avait un réacteur au milieu de la poitrine et un stupide bouc au menton.

« C'est pas malin, ça, Barnes, dit l'ingénieur. Vous êtes déjà le bras droit de Rogers ! Vous aspirez à incarner toutes les parties du corps de la Section Spéciale ?! Alors, quelle partie du corps de Romanoff vous voulez être ?

\- Et vous, rebondit Natasha, de quelle partie de votre corps êtes-vous prêt à vous séparer ? »

Tony fit un véritable bond en arrière en la voyant porter le masque d'araignée qu'il avait fabriqué avec Bruce. Le masque, ajouté à la voix, et aux paroles, c'était trop pour lui. En fait, juste le fait d'être menacé par Natasha Romanoff, c'était trop. Boudeur, l'ingénieur tritura son réacteur et laissa le métal recouvrer lentement son corps.

« Ça va, on rigole, » dit-il alors que le métal coulait sur son menton.

L'ingénieur avait refusé que le métal lui recouvre le visage. Il faisait assez de mauvais rêves où il crevait étouffé sous des décombres métalliques pour autoriser ça. L'or et le titane entourait juste son visage, recouvrant son menton et son front, puis passant à l'arrière de sa tête. Mais le haut de sa tête était toujours à l'air libre. Ça, c'était une question de style. Ça lui donnait un air … _supérieur_. Il aimait bien.

« Eh Barnes, intervint alors Sam, qui, comme les autres, n'avait capté que le début de la conversation entre les deux soldats, en claquant des doigts. Tu voulais voir c'était quoi le but final de son plan, non ? »

* * *

La Norvège avait fini par tomber définitivement à son tour. Le pays s'était embrasé, cerné petit à petit par les robots, infecté par les humains apeurés qui y vivaient. D'alliance en alliance, de trahison en trahison, le dernier rempart contre la menace métallique avait fini par céder. Tout était parti dans les flammes. Le Docteur Fatalis s'était vengé allègrement de la résistance humaine dans ce secteur de l'Europe. Ceux qui avaient pu fuir l'avait fait. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était une option. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils survivraient. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne faisait pas mal.

« Thor, non ! »

Les bras de Loki se refermèrent autour des épaules massives de son frère qui voulait de nouveau se ruer sur le champ de bataille. Il était couvert de blessures, la moitié de son visage était écarlate à cause de la profonde entaille qu'il avait sur le front, un de ses bras était cassé et sa blessure à la jambe nécessitait des soins d'urgences. Pourtant le grand blond se refusait de lâcher son marteau, animé de fureur en regardant Oslo noyée dans les flammes. Dans ce genre de moment, le plus âgé perdait totalement le contrôle de lui-même. Loki savait que ce n'était pas sa carrure qui allait arrêter sa fureur vengeresse.

« Thor, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi ! »

Il noya son visage dans la nuque de son frère en resserrant sa prise sur ses épaules.

« Il faut y retourner, s'exclama Thor. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner !

\- Thor, c'est déjà trop tard, souffla Loki. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire ! Nous ne sommes pas assez forts ! »

La masse de Thor finit par se figer, complètement inerte au milieu de l'espace. L'air sentait la chair brûlée, la suie, le métal chaud, le bois calciné. Oslo ressemblait à l'enfer. A Hel. C'était comme un cauchemar devenu réalité.

Loki ne fut assuré de la reddition de son frère que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du lourd marteau métallique tomber au sol. Dès lors, il le lâcha et le laissa respirer, pour se remettre face à lui et le scruter attentivement.

« Tu as besoin de soins mon frère, dit-il. Allons-nous-en.

\- Je ne veux pas abandonner.

\- Thor ! s'exclama Loki. Il te faut être raisonnable maintenant ! Tu vas vers une mort certaine ! »

Il abattit ses mains sur les épaules massives de son frère et planta son regard d'acier dans le sien. Loki n'haussait pas souvent le ton. Il ne sortait pas souvent de ses gonds. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, surtout à la vue de leur passif, il n'aimait pas la confrontation. Il avait toujours préféré la conversation. Mais parfois, il savait qu'il était au pied du mur. Qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

« Je peux perdre un royaume, affirma-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas te perdre toi. »

* * *

Natasha et Maria parvinrent à charger une des nombreuses vidéos qui circulaient sur les réseaux de Tokyo et ce, depuis que le soleil s'était levé. Autrement dit, depuis le moment où Loki avait attaqué. Certains se penchèrent au-dessus de leurs épaules pour voir le brun aux yeux gris-vert parler à la caméra, un air terrifiant et horrifique sur le visage, d'autres en revanche se contentèrent de regarder par la baie vitrée pour contempler un autre type d'horreur. La ville entière était prise en otage par les cyborgs. Certains bâtiments partaient déjà en fumée, tandis que les explosions et les cris étaient audibles malgré l'épaisseur de la vitre. Au milieu du silence qui était tombé, tous entendirent la dernière invective de Loki :

« _Je suis seul à pouvoir régner sur ce monde et le ramener à l'état d'ordre et de paix auquel il a droit._ »

Maria finit par couper la vidéo. Elle en avait assez vu. Ils en avaient tous assez vu. Les informations leur arrivèrent à une vitesse lumière. De deux choses l'une, Loki avait commencé à répandre « l'ordre » en ville, en dirigeant ses troupes depuis le Nouveau Parlement, siège du pouvoir tokyoïte depuis l'invasion des robots. Et faire sauter le quartier général du SHIELD était dans ses plans manifestement la première et plus importante chose à faire pour apporter un nouvel ordre à la cité.

La Section Spéciale se savait sur tous les fronts. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, vraiment pas. Presque instinctivement, la dizaine de personnes qui se trouvait dans le vaisseau se tournèrent vers celui qu'ils avaient toujours considéré comme leur chef et meneur : le Capitaine Rogers. Celui-ci baissa la tête, les mains sur les hanches, puis s'approcha du tableau de bord. Là, il déploya une carte holographique de la cité de Tokyo. Loki avait manifestement envie de jouer. Très bien. Steve se sentait terriblement joueur.

« Thor, » entonna-t-il.

L'interpellé se tendit comme un arc. Steve, le regard dur, se plaça face à lui. Ils en avaient déjà parlé au moment du départ et même s'il ne tenait pas à faire passer ça pour une flagellation publique, mais ils ne pouvaient plus s'offrir le confort de l'isolation.

« Je sais que tu as essayé de protéger ton frère. Je sais que tu as tout fait pour qu'il essaye de se ranger ou en tout cas, je te crois lorsque tu nous le dit. Mais il y a de fortes chances pour que tu ai à faire un choix aujourd'hui. Ton frère, ou la Section Spéciale. Tu ne pourras pas avoir les deux cette fois.

\- Mon choix est déjà arrêté Captain. Et j'ai l'intime conviction que si jamais tu étais à ma place... Ton choix différerait du mien. »

Les yeux se baissèrent, mais personne n'osa réellement contester la décision du Capitaine, peu importait à quel point cela pouvait être difficile.

« Laissez-moi tenter de le raisonner, dit toutefois Thor. Une dernière fois, s'il vous plait. »

Il se tenait en retrait par rapport aux autres, les yeux plongés dans la ville désolée. Le vaisseau ne pouvait pas être vu, en mode furtif et stationnaire. Mais eux, ils pouvaient voir. Ça avait toujours été ainsi. Voir sans être vu. Sortir de ce vaisseau, c'était également se montrer au monde. Le capitaine savait que ce n'était pas le moment, mais tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, maintenant, c'était de se replier au sol et se laisser dépérir.

« Dans tous les cas, repris Steve en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Le problème a été retourné dans tous les sens mais la seule évidence qui s'impose, c'est que Loki est notre responsabilité. Pas seulement celle de Thor, mais la nôtre. »

Il ne savait pas s'il avait le temps de le leur dire maintenant. Mais il le fallait. Ce qui avait toujours fait tenir Steve Rogers, c'était qu'il savait pourquoi il se battait. Aujourd'hui, tous méritaient de savoir pour quoi ils allaient se battre.

« Le monde va changer aujourd'hui, soldats. La Section va apparaître au public de la pire des façons. Loki veut instaurer l'ordre, il dépeint le SHIELD comme une menace et il en sera de même pour nous. Nous pouvons même dire la principale menace. Il veut montrer qu'il est le seul à pouvoir tenir Tokyo. »

Il ne s'agirait pas seulement de mettre Loki hors d'état de nuire. Il s'agirait de savoir s'ils étaient vraiment ce qu'ils présentaient être. Les gentils de l'histoire les bons ceux qui protégeaient et servaient.

« Cette ville va sombrer dans le chaos, acheva-t-il. Et aujourd'hui, j'avoue que je me demande…Ce qui nous donne le droit d'intervenir. Peut-être que Loki a raison. Qu'il n'aurait qu'à prendre cette ville pour son plus grand bien.

\- Non, soupira toutefois Thor. Ce n'est pas pour le bien de la ville qu'il fait ça. Mais pour lui-même.

\- Loki estime que la liberté est un mensonge, rebondit Clint. Il veut instaurer la Terreur. Il va faire comme tant de gens ont fait avant lui. Imposer à une population innocente le choix entre liberté et sécurité. »

Le cyborg vérifiait consciencieusement ses flèches. La main métallique de Bucky pressa son épaule.

« Effectivement rien ne nous prouve que nous avons le droit d'intervenir, soupira Sam, la tête basse. Mais la ville où nous vivons est en danger. Nous voulons la protéger. »

Et ils étaient certainement les seuls à pouvoir le faire. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là. C'était parce qu'il y avait toujours des gens comme Loki qu'eux aussi existaient. Au début, ils avaient songé que seuls les robots étaient une réelle menace, mais à présent, ils se rendaient compte que parfois, la mission de la Section Spéciale était de protéger l'humanité face à d'autres humains. Et de donner leur chance à des machines qui n'étaient pas menaces.

Silence. S'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit ça en face, aujourd'hui, ils avaient la sensation d'être une véritable équipe.

 _« No pressure_ , fit Jim.

\- Evidemment il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne pour tout gâcher, soupira Coulson. »

* * *

Sur une planète que beaucoup appelaient à présent le « monde métallique », il y avait énormément de contrées sauvages. Les robots ne frappaient que là où il y avait du métal. Le reste était laissé à l'abandon. Là où s'étaient tenues autrefois de grandes cités humaines, il ne restait que des ruines envahies par la végétation. Là où les êtres humains n'avaient pas creusé des mines infinies ou des puits sans fond, les êtres de métal n'avaient vu aucune raison de s'attarder. Chacun avait beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient, l'humanité avait grandement facilité la conquête des robots par leurs actions aux conséquences démesurées. Et le pire, c'est que quelque part, il le savait.

« Où sommes-nous d'après toi ? s'enquit Thor, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. »

Il ne restait déjà plus rien de leur feu de camp. Ils ne l'avaient laissé allumer que pour faire rôtir la perdrix que Loki avait attrapée plus tôt dans la journée. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'être détectable. La menace métallique pouvait venir de n'importe où. Même s'ils avaient réussis à se débrouiller, mieux valait ne pas provoquer sa chance. Ce serait une erreur stupide digne du reste de leur espèce.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau et tendu l'outre à son frère, Loki scruta la carte. La lune était pleine, lui offrant une visibilité presque complète. Puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel et scruta les étoiles à son tour. Le ciel nocturne était d'une grande pureté. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une telle vue à Oslo. A aucun moment. Jamais. Ses prunelles tombèrent du ciel pour atterrir de nouveau sur la carte.

« Vu la position des étoiles, calcula-t-il, ce qu'indique cette foutue boussole en plastique qui perd le Nord à proximité d'un robot… »

Il lui fallut quelques temps pour se repérer mais cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils avaient fui la Norvège. La température, exceptionnellement froide, y compris en journée et le paysage fournissaient tout autant d'indices. L'herbe était haute, mais sèche, à pertes de vues, avec quelques petits arbustes, une profusion de mousses, de lichen. C'était la toundra sibérienne.

« Vanaheim, sans aucun doute. »

Thor ne répondit que par un grognement, signe qu'il avait déjà commencé à s'endormir. Loki secoua la tête, referma la carte et la rangea, avec sa boussole en plastique, dans son sac. Thor se servait du sien comme oreiller et cela avait l'air d'être une option acceptable. Il faisait inexorablement froid, si bien que les deux frères avaient décidé de dormir à proximité quand ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils s'emmitouflaient sous la même cape, se collaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un posait sa tête sur l'épaule du second et ils se réchauffaient les mains en admirant la pureté du ciel.

« Loki ? Tu dors ? »

Ce fut au tour de Loki de répondre par une onomatopée, mais la demande avait été formulée avec tant de candeur qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer, ce qui le sortit du léger sommeil dans lequel il était déjà embarqué.

« Si l'on peut dire, » répondit-il tout bas.

Thor remonta leur couverture de fortune jusqu'à leur nez et Loki lui prit les mains pour profiter de la chaleur à son tour.

« Crois-tu qu'un jour, nous serons assez forts pour protéger ce qui nous tient à cœur ? »

Loki dut bien avouer qu'il ne savait quoi répondre. Leur orphelinat avait succombé au tout premier assaut des robots sur la Norvège. Ils avaient fui jusqu'à Oslo, une grande ville qu'ils avaient cru pouvoir protéger, en faire une ville puissante comme ses grandes métropoles asiatiques, à l'époque où ils étaient encore connectés avec le reste du monde. Mais la Norvège était tombée à son tour. Ils étaient plus grands, ils étaient sensé être plus forts. Mais la perte de leur pays était comme la destruction d'un immense orphelinat et leur fuite vers l'inconnu leur rappelait sans cesse cet échec alors que de leur enfance jusqu'à maintenant, ils s'étaient toujours appliqués à protéger ce qui restait de leur patrie. Et à cela aussi, ils avaient échoué.

« J'avoue que je n'ai rien qui ne me tienne plus à cœur que toi, mon frère, soupira Loki. Et tu as l'air plutôt bien portant, même si tu as maigri.

\- Je ne peux rien y faire si tes dons pour la chasse sont médiocres, » se moqua le blond.

Le brun ravala un sourire amusé avant de donner une tape sur le sommet du crâne de son aîné, qui partit dans un immense fou rire. Le plus jeune secoua la tête d'un air qu'il voulait désappointé mais il ne parvenait à masquer son hilarité.

« Tu as raison, finit par dire Thor quand tous deux se furent calmés. Tant que nous sommes ensembles, tant que nous arrivons à nous protéger l'un l'autre, alors nous n'aurons jamais tout perdu. Tant que tu seras à mes côtés… Cela signifie que je suis assez fort. »

* * *

« Unités volants, dit Steve d'une voix claire, vous sécurisez le périmètre. Faites le tour du secteur à partir des murs.

\- Steve, le coupa Maria. Vous voulez… Faire de toute la cité un périmètre de sécurité ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, rebondit le Capitaine. D'ordinaire nous aurions évacué la population du théâtre d'opération mais là… Tokyo tout entier est le théâtre d'opération.

\- Ça s'annonce comme étant une pièce d'enfer, persifla Pietro.

\- Pietro, souffla Wanda, non. »

Steve haussa un sourcil dans leur direction mais se garda de commenter. Il préféra retourner à la carte holographique que tous observaient nerveusement.

« Unités volantes, vous faire le tour de la ville. Votre mission est de concentrer les cyborgs. Vous tendrez un filet, et rassemblerez les forces ennemies dans un secteur aussi restreint que possible. Nous ne pouvons évacuer toute une cité, il nous faut limiter les dégâts par tous les moyens possibles. Unités terrestres, divisions. La première, avec Pietro, Hill, Coulson et moi, doit sécuriser le quartier général, évacuer le bâtiment de toute force ennemie et le barricader. La seconde, constituée de Thor, Hulk, Widow prendra le Parlement. C'est Loki que nous voulons. Buck, Barton, vous ferez comme d'habitude. Placez-vous sur une hauteur, gardez l'œil sur ce qu'il se passe, et agissez en conséquence. Vous êtes les yeux et les oreilles de la Section Spéciale.

\- Heureusement que je suis pas sourd alors, » s'amusa Clint, s'attirant un coup de coude de Bucky.

Aussitôt dit, tout le monde sut ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Steve donna à toutes les unités volantes leur position au niveau des murs de la ville, chacun à une distance égale. Maria ouvrit le sasse. L'air et la lumière entrèrent, leur octroyant une vue intense sur la ville en feu. Tony avait fini de mettre ses bottes et ses gants à réaction. Il s'empressa de jouer avec son réacteur.

« Stark, s'enquit Clint, vous êtes sûr que votre truc là va marcher ?

\- Bien sûr que ça va marcher, c'est moi qui l'aie construit.

\- Vous pouvez voler et me porter en même temps ?

\- Naturellement. Barnes ?

\- Non merci, répliqua immédiatement le Soldat de l'Hiver sous son masque. J'ai mon véhicule. »

Se disant, il donna une tape bruyante sur l'arrière-train de Sam. Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vers son coéquipier et ami avec un air si ahuri que le soldat au bras métallique parti dans un éclat de rire sensationnel. Tout ça avant que Natasha estime qu'ils avaient tous assez rit et ne les pousse dans le vide, tout en clamant de manière moqueuse « Avengers, _assemble_! ».

Sam glapit, tout en tenteant de se souvenir comment fonctionnait ce maudit jet-pack de trente ans d'âge. Les ailes usées se déployèrent et il lui fallut quelques pirouettes hasardeuses pour se stabiliser. Les ailes étaient plus lourdes et dures que celles auxquelles il était habitué, mais ce n'était pas le temps des commodités. Malgré son vol maladroit, il piqua jusqu'à un Bucky Barnes qui hurlait à la mort en russe et lui attrapa la cheville. Ce fut comme un signal pour les autres. Carol et Wanda plongèrent en même temps, suivies par Vision, et une fois que Tony fut tout recouvert d'or et de titane –excepté le visage, Clint sauta également dans le vide, suivi de l'homme de métal qui le rattrapa maladroitement avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol.

« Très bien, argua l'ingénieur en regardant autour de lui, incapable d'apprécier les sensations de son premier vol tant la situation était tendue. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

 _\- Ce bâtiment à l'ouest_ , répondit Sam dans son oreillette. _Puis chacun son terrain de jeu. »_

Tony allait approuver au moment où une suite de sons se mit à perturber la com. Il leva la tête, comprenant immédiatement que ce capharnaüm venait du vaisseau. Puis quand retentit un « _Who let the dogs out ? Who, who who who ?!_ », il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul coupable.

 _« Jim_ , s'exclama Bucky. _Nique tes circuits !_

\- Pas de gros mot, rétorqua Steve, toujours dans le vaisseau.

 _\- Dis-lui d'arrêter ça ! »_

Steve ne répondit que par un rire étouffé même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. En effet, Jarvis et Jim étaient littéralement en pleine scène de ménage, ce qui était assez impressionnant, même s'ils n'entendaient jamais que des voix artificielles. Jarvis exhortait l'IA du vaisseau à utiliser « un fond sonore plus approprié », si bien que Jim s'affola et le traita de traite et de « vieille Intelligence asthmatique ». Bref, ça envoyait du lourd.

* * *

Carol n'arrivait pas à croire que Loki, un type qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment connu, avait eu le cran de prendre tout le Parlement de Tokyo en otage. C'était fou, quelque part impressionnant, mais elle devait bien avouer que dès qu'elle avait vu ce ype entrer dans son champ de vision, elle avait compris qu'il avait la folie des grandeurs. L'indice révélateur ? Les talonnettes. Mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le temps de s'appesantir dessus. Carol piqua droit sur un groupe de cyborgs qui s'amusait à terroriser les habitants d'un immeuble. Elle passa la porte en volant, poing brandis devant elle et se contenta de jouer au bowling au milieu des rangs. Et ce fut un strike. Elle passa par une fenêtre en apercevant un immeuble en feu et en passe de s'écrouler. Alors elle vola tout autour pour repérer la population civile à aider. La blonde se rendit à une autre fenêtre et aida une petite fille et son père à évacuer le bâtiment.

« Je viens de commencer ce nouveau boulot et j'ai même pas une seconde à moi, ricana-t-elle.

 _\- Carol, vous vous débrouillez très bien,_ lui dit la voix de Maria.

 _\- Une merveille_ , répondit la voix de Thor, tonitruante. _Comment dit-on merveille en anglais !_

 _\- Marvel,_ dit Clint _, je suis sûr que c'est Marvel !_

 _\- Je suis sûr que non,_ soupira Bucky.

 _\- Alors vous serez Miss Marvel_ , clama Thor, certainement en train de lever les bras là où il était.

\- J'ai dit que je voulais un Captain dans mon nom, » répliqua Carol en s'envolant de nouveau.

Elle se saisit de deux cyborgs au sol et les envoya le plus loin possible à l'intérieur de la ville. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce que le Colonel America avait voulu dire par « concentrer les forces ennemies dans le périmètre le plus restreint possible », donc pour le moment, elle le prenait au pied de la lettre. Envoyer les cyborgs loin. On aviserait plus tard. Ce fut que lorsqu'une dizaine de cyborgs armés se ruèrent sur elle qu'elle comprit.

Ah ouais, d'accord. Concentrer les forces ennemies, ça voulait dire, concentrer les forces ennemies sur _eux._

* * *

Sam dégaina presque immédiatement ses automatiques, même si ses ailes et son jetpack avaient vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de le faire voler dans tous les sens. Mais il gardait le contrôle. Il ne s'entraînait pas pour rien après tout. Tout comme Carol, il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il pouvait concentrer les forces ennemies alors, il repoussait le tout et avisait par la suite. Ils avaient pris le temps de parler dans le vaisseau mais à présent, ils étaient sur le terrain, l'heure n'était plus vraiment à la réflexion. Les coups de feu virent presque immédiatement dans sa direction. Le Faucon prit de la hauteur en jouant de ses ailes pour éviter de mourir. Quand même. L'homme volant fit une pirouette et attaqua ses ennemis par derrière. C'était pas très sport, mais à cette heure-ci ce n'était plus vraiment son problème. Et vint le moment où son jetpack l'abandonna à vingt mètres du sol. Sam vit le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse, mais continua de tirer dans le tas, tout en se servant d'une seule aile pour stabiliser sa chute. Un cyborg lui servit de tremplin d'atterrissage, ce qui était tout à son honneur. Tout en repliant ses ailes, Sam fit deux salto arrière pour éviter les salves de tirs, avant de bombarder à son tour. Ce fut quand le cyborg qu'il avait écrasé se mit à déconner qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le cyborg roula sur le dos, ouvrit les yeux, et cligna des paupières comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve. Sam hocha la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que… fit le cyborg. Où est-ce que... (Il aperçut Sam et écarquilla les yeux) Qui êtes-vous ? »

Soit c'était une mauvaise blague, soit c'était un très gros problème.

* * *

« _Cap ! Cap !_ »

Steve fit volte-face en reconnaissant la voix de Sam. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le tableau de bord.

« Sam ? S'enquit-il.

 _\- Cap ! Les cyborgs, ils sont contrôlés à distance ! »_

Le peu qui restaient dans le vaisseau ne manquèrent pas de tiquer immédiatement. Steve fronça les sourcils, mais Natasha, elle, fusa à sa droite, triturant les commandes de communication.

« Stark, vous entendez ça ?

 _\- Entendu Romanoff. Qui s'occupait de vous lorsque vous étiez endommagé, vous et Barton ?_ »

* * *

« _Des ingénieurs du SHIELD, parfois Loki lui-même. »_

Tony tendit les mains devant lui et envoya une puissante rafale sur tout un escadron de cyborgs. Les humanoïdes s'envolèrent avant d'atterrir de nouveau avec fracas sur le sol. Pourtant, ils revenaient tous à la charge. Wilson devait avoir touché un point sensible de manière involontaire.

« Romanoff, reprit-il, vous vous souvenez des circuits que je trouvais défectueux dans votre bras, et que j'ai remplacés ?

 _\- Vous pensez que ça vient de là ?_

 _\- J'en parierais mon réacteur. Wilson, où avez-vous touché le cyborg qui a retrouvé ses esprits ?_

 _\- Je lui ait... écrasé le bras._

 _\- Bingo. »_

* * *

Les doigts de Natasha pianotaient à toute vitesse sur le clavier du tableau de bord. A côté d'elle, Bruce regardait l'écran, de même que Thor et le capitaine Rogers. A la gauche de la cyborg, Coulson, qui continuait sa progression vers le Nouveau Parlement alors que les yeux de Maria faisaient la navette entre l'extérieur et Natasha.

« Si la théorie de Stark est vraie, dit la cyborg, Loki doit avoir un émetteur, quelque chose qui centralise tout ça, qui le permet de contrôler tous ces cyborgs… je ne le trouve pas. Mais elle doit être là où est Loki.

\- Alors le plan change, rebondit Steve. Vous prenez toujours le Parlement, mais votre mission, c'est de trouver cet émetteur.

\- Et Loki ? Demanda Bruce.

\- Pas de problème pour ça, dit Thor, je m'occupe de mon frère. »

Et si possible, il tenterait de lui parler. De manière étrange, Thor avait la conviction que Loki ne pourrait être raisonné. Il connaissait son frère il savait qu'il était terriblement buté. Il l'avait vu faire. Il savait que quand il prenait une décision ou qu'il se mettait une idée en tête, il n'y avait rien, rien que l'on puisse faire pour le faire rebrousser chemin. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé pendant tout ce temps. Steve se tourna vers lui, un élan de compassion dans le regard, comme s'il avait oublié toute colère et tout ressentiment en comprenant ce que Thor avait voulu dire lorsqu'il avait affirmé qu'il avait déjà choisi son camp. Il avait déjà eu à affronter des gens qu'il aimait. Bucky, avant qu'il ne soit accepté dans la Section Spéciale. Et Peggy, en d'autres temps, encore plus troubles, d'une autre manière, mais tout de même. La main massive de Thor se posa sur l'épaule du Capitaine.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, » dit-il.

Sur ces mots, il alla récupérer son marteau et demanda à Maria d'ouvrir le sas. Banner laissa ses lunettes sur le tableau de bord et Natasha mit sur son visage le bandeau que le docteur venait de lui offrir.

« Et Jim, dit Bruce, fais-nous une faveur et change de chanson. »

* * *

Jane secoua la tête, comme pour secouer la gêne qui l'avait envahie dès qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche devant Fury. Le directeur du SHIELD l'avisait de son œil unique et sévère, ses mains croisées cachant la moitié inférieure de son visage. Jane tenta de dire quelque chose mais le regard du noir la clouait complètement sur place. Elle préféra tourner la tête vers la glace sans tain derrière laquelle se trouvaient les deux hommes appréhendés par le SHIELD qui venaient de lui sauver la vie. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, les mains emprisonnées dans des gangues faites de polymères dénuées de la moindre particule de métal. Le plus âgé était blond, bien bâti de sa personne, mal rasé, mais malgré sa haute stature, il avait l'air noble et doucereux. Le brun en revanche, était de stature plus nerveuse mais de son être se dégageait une froideur étonnante, presque paralysante. Erik Selvig et Darcy étaient en train de leur parler, à voix basse.

« Qu'importe, finit par dire Jane, ils m'ont sauvée, et…

\- Mademoiselle Foster, intervint Fury, ils ont détruit un entrepôt à eux deux. Seuls. J'aurais plutôt tendance à croire que ces individus représentent un danger.

\- Un danger ?! Ils ont arrêté un trafic humain, des gens allaient offrir des enfants à des Ultrons en échange de… je ne sais quoi !

\- C'est pour découvrir ce je ne sais quoi que le SHIELD filait ce trafic depuis deux mois, mademoiselle Foster.

\- Certes. »

Jane baissa de nouveau la tête, laissant retomber ses cheveux autour de son visage. Elle passa ensuite ses doigts derrière ses oreilles, et reprit une contenance. Fury, lui, soupira profondément, posa une de ses mains sur son bureau, et fit taper ses doigts contre le bois.

« Qui sont ces types ? Argua-t-il.

\- Le premier a dit qu'il a dit qu'il s'appelait…Thor, tenta Jane. Et l'autre Loki. Je... Je ne sais pas si... Euh je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

\- Ce sont des personnages mythologiques. Nordiques. »

Erik Selvig venait d'entrer dans la pièce, talonné par Darcy, l'assistance qui travaillait pour lui et Jane. La jeune femme à lunettes darda ses grands yeux ahuris sur Jane et lui leva son pouce et on put lire sur ses lèvres « ils sont trop canons ! ». Fury se racla la gorge, et l'assistante se rangea immédiatement. Ses yeux étaient véritablement immenses.

« Explication, ordonna le directeur du SHIELD.

\- C'est certainement un processus d'identification, rebondit-elle. Ils parlent de Tokyo, enfin, ils l'appellent « Midgard », un des neuf royaumes de la mythologie. Ils disent qu'ils sont envoyés pour protéger cet endroit et…

\- Ils débloquent complètement, clôtura Selvig. »

Fury semblait réellement avancer dans son sens. Il hocha la tête et le scientifique soupira longuement, défait. Jane grimaça et Darcy hocha la tête sur le côté.

« La théorie qui prévaut est que tout ce… « processus d'identification » est dû à un traumatisme de l'enfance. Ils ont perdu leur foyer très jeunes et depuis eh bien… Ils n'ont plus rien. »

Jane alla se placer devant la vitre et posa ses doigts dessus. Les deux prisonniers parlaient comme si de rien n'était. Comme si leur environnement n'existaient pas, qu'ils n'étaient ni prisonniers, ni enfermés. Ils continuaient de se sourire, de rire ensemble.

« Ils n'ont plus qu'eux-mêmes, » comprit Jane.

\- Hm, Janny, dit Darcy, faut que j'te parle.

* * *

Ce qui était tragique avec le vaisseau de la Section Spéciale, c'est qu'on pouvait entendre la musique diffusée par Jim sur la com. Sincèrement, c'était affreux. Parce que Barnes reconnut la chanson que Jim venait de mettre dès les premières notes.

« Oh non… »

A sa gauche, Clint ricana, et quand les paroles se firent entendre, il suivit en fredonnant. Barnes roula des yeux et voulut lui jeter un regard accusateur mais il savait que l'archer ne le verrait pas, alors, ça perdait tout son impact.

Ça sonnait tout simplement comme une grosse blague. Ou une mise en scène de très mauvais goût.

« Sept heures, dit-il. »

Clint décocha immédiatement sa flèche dans la direction indiquée, vers le haut. Il était peut-être aveugle mais son audition était pour ainsi dire parfaite et il lui fallait juste une direction précise. Il pourrait faire le reste. Bucky continuait son propre boulot tout en lui indiquant où étaient ses cibles. Et Barton devait bien l'avouer, c'était vraiment chic de sa part. Parce qu'assumer deux tirs ciblés souvent en même temps, ça devait être tout sauf drôle.

 _« Buck_ , fit Steve _, comment ça se passe de là où vous êtes ?_

\- Ça stagne mais de manière plutôt positive, répondit le soldat. Tout le monde à l'air de bien se débrouiller, Sam et la Vision s'attaquent directement aux bras des cyborgs pour les faire revenir à eux-mêmes, Carol a tout un escadron à ses trousses mais ça a l'air de faire partie de sa stratégie, Stark se débrouille plutôt bien, il évacue des gamins d'une école. Et… Oh, Wanda est carrément en train de soulever une maison là.

 _\- Barnes vous êtes sûr que vous êtes pas en train de dramatiser_ , se moqua Stark.

\- Vous ça va, je vous signale que je vous ai encensé. D'ailleurs je ne vous demande pas de me croire mais…

 _\- DON'T BELIEVE ME JUST WATCH ! »_

Trop. C'était trop. Et la chanson, avec Clint qui reprenait à côté de lui et Wanda qui avait vu là l'occasion parfaite et qui avait chanté aussi, non, cette fois, c'était trop, il rendait son masque et ses armes. Cette fois, il se barrait. Bucky dut franchement prendre sur lui pour ne pas balancer son arme à feu par terre et prendre sa retraite. C'était bien parce que Tokyo était dans la merde.

* * *

Le Nouveau Parlement de Tokyo était le plus étrange des joyaux de la ville. Au milieu de la cité modernisée, taillée pour résister aux robots et autres êtres métalliques venus de l'extérieur, le bâtiment ressemblait à une construction japonaise traditionnelle, mais faites des nouveaux matériaux de verre, de plastique, de polymères. Il y avait aussi un peu de bois, une ravissante touche de couleur hors de prix étant donné que le bois se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville, son exploitation était coûteuse, monétairement mais aussi en vies humaines. Natasha s'était laissé raconter que l'architecture du Parlement était largement inspirée de celle du château de Himeji. Des murs incurvés ressemblant à des éventails, des donjons d'une hauteur considérable, de sombres fenêtres sur des murs clairs. Clairement, c'était du gâchis que de vouloir défoncer cette belle porte. Mais Natasha n'avait pas le choix.

« Hulk, dit-elle. Entrons. »

Accrochée aux épaules du monstre vert, elle raffermit sa prise tandis que l'autre rugissait et fonçait droit vers la porte à double battant. Thor ne tarda pas à paraître, juste derrière eux. Il tapota l'épaule verte de l'autre. Natasha, toujours juchée en hauteur, sonda rapidement le couloir écarlate et désert. Elle se servit d'une des multiples visions pour sonder le bâtiment.

« Les otages sont au treizième étage, annonça-t-elle. Banner, c'est pour toi. Je viens de repérer la salle informatique, il y aura certainement quelque chose à en tirer. Loki y était. Il vient de se téléporter dans le bureau du Premier Ministre. »

Dès lors, chacun sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

* * *

Steve et le reste de la Section Spéciale en général avaient tellement l'habitude d'arriver dans leur quartier à vaisseau qu'ils avaient perdu l'habitude de s'y rendre à pied. Ils avaient laissé leur jet quelques rues plus loin, sur une piste praticable, puisqu'avec tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus ces derniers temps, il allait de soi que tous les accès s'étaient refermés. Même Hill et Coulson n'avaient pas pu les faire entrer. Alors ils allaient faire comme les autres et passer par la grande porte. Une dizaine d'agents du SHIELD s'y trouvaient, armés jusqu'aux dents.

« Et ça va pas défendre les civils, c'est triste, se plaignit faussement Pietro.

\- Difficile de dire ce qu'il se passe ici ces derniers temps, surenchérit Maria.

\- Eh, s'exclama un des gardes, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! »

Le fusil chargé qu'il pointa vers eux n'impressionna réellement personne. C'était certainement un des avantages qu'il y avait à faire partie de la Section Spéciale.

« Fils, commenta toutefois Steve. Évite.

\- Steve Rogers, dit un autre, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

\- Et moi ?! s'exclama un Pietro manifestement outré.

\- Vous êtes qui vous ? » demanda un autre des gardes.

Pietro ouvrit grand la bouche, cette fois clairement outragé et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas une vanne. L'autre ne savait vraiment pas qui il était. Voilà ce que ça coutait de faire partie de la Section de Manille. Qui était capable de placer Manille sur une carte d'ailleurs ?

 _I'm too hot ! Hot damn !_ Pouvait-on entendre en toile de fond. Pietro posa sa main sur son cœur et remercia mentalement Jim. Lui, au moins, il avait toujours le mot pour le consoler.

« Nous sommes des agents de niveau 7, dit Coulson. Ne vous aventurez pas sur un terrain que vous ne connaissez pas et laissez-nous entrer.

\- Tout le bâtiment est menacé, ajouta Maria. Il nous faut évacuer les lieux au plus vite. Soit vous nous aider, soit… »

Soit le fait qu'il n'ait pas été reconnu lui était vraiment resté en travers de la gorge, soit il en avait marre des négociations, mais Pietro fit ce qu'il avait à faire. Dans un rayon bleu et argenté, il assomma tous les gardes et vola l'arme d'un d'entre eux avant de pénétrer le bâtiment. Les trois autres le suivirent. A leur rythme, bien entendu. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'ils comprenaient ce que ressentait Sam quand ils le dépassaient par la gauche.

* * *

Natasha se targuait de connaître un minimum Loki. Ou en tout cas, elle l'espérait. Elle avait réussi à cerner sa personnalité quelque peu chaotique depuis un certain temps et même si elle n'avait pas vraiment vu venir cette trahison, elle ne pouvait pas dire que venant de Loki, c'était terriblement surprenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait s'être trompée sur toute la ligne. Loki ne pouvait être un mensonge complet. Et s'il y avait quelque chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que ce type était un dramaturge né. Et qu'il avait une fixation sur Thor. De quelle nature, elle n'en savait rien et n'avait probablement pas envie de le savoir mais elle savait qu'elle existait. Autrement dit, en sachant que Thor était dans les parages, Loki allait certainement laisser en plan tout le reste. Ce dont elle comptait se servir allègrement.

 _So call the police and the firemen_

Seuls deux cyborgs gardaient la salle. Au début, elle voulut se contenter de les désactiver mais le premier manqua de peu de lui trancher la gorge, si bien qu'il dût renoncer à ses organes internes et le second fut défenestré.

 _Too hot, hot damn_

Ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait là d'un compliment de Jim ou d'un timing un peu trop parfait, Natasha allait directement s'installer derrière les ordinateurs. De petits fils s'échappèrent du bout de ses doigts et allèrent se brancher à un des écrans tandis qu'elle se mettait déjà à pianoter sur le clavier. Ça allait certainement prendre un certain temps, Loki n'était pas le dernier des imbéciles et s'il avait eu le cran de quitter la salle, c'était que tout ce bordel était méchamment crypté. Et pour ça, elle lui tirait tout de même son chapeau.

* * *

Steve ne savait pas si menacer tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'immeuble était une bonne idée mais Pietro était non seulement trop rapide mais en plus semblait beaucoup trop s'amuser avec l'arme pour s'arrêter. D'autant plus que dehors, c'était toujours le chaos complet et il ne savait pas s'ils étaient plus en sécurité dans un bâtiment qui allait sauter que dehors, avec tous ces cyborgs fous. A l'intérieur, c'était la panique complète. Tout le monde s'en allait en courant et en hurlant les agents se bousculaient, allant parfois jusqu'à se marcher dessus. Pendant que Pietro semait la panique et que Coulson tentait de limiter les dégâts, Maria et Steve progressaient jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Dès qu'ils passèrent les portes, la voix d'Olivia leur parvint.

« _Captain Rogers ! Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre œil ! Bonjour Maria, vous m'avez manquée !_

\- Plus tard les détails Olivia, argua Steve tandis que Maria levait une main polie. Où est le directeur Fury ?

\- _Dans son bureau, cloîtré depuis que Loki a commencé sa vendetta._

\- Est-ce qu'il sait pour les charges dans le bâtiment ?! s'écria Hill.

\- _Des charges ?_ rebondit l'IA. _Quelles charges ?_ »

* * *

« Pas de charge, répéta Banner en s'assurant que les otages sortaient du bâtiment.

\- _Olivia est formelle_ , rageait Steve.

\- _C'est impossible_ , s'exclama Thor, _j'ai vu ces choses de mes yeux !_

\- _Sans penser que c'était bizarre que personne et encore moins les IA ne remarquent des charges explosives dans le QG le plus sécurisé de la ville_ ? Le rabroua Natasha.

\- _Et qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire_ , rebondit Pietro.

\- _Que Loki l'a dupé_ ! S'écria Sam. _Qu'il savait qu'il allait retourner sa veste et qu'il a fait ça pour le garder occuper !_

\- _Le salopard_ , souffla Tony.

\- _Pas de gros mots_ , répéta Steve. _Et ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes tirés d'affaire_. »

* * *

Loki laissa les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer derrière lui. Les mains dans les poches, il s'adossa au miroir. Un soupir à fendre l'âme lui échappa.

« _On s'ennuie, Loki,_ persifla Olivia.

\- Comme toujours ce me semble, rétorqua le brun.

\- _Y a peut-être un truc pour toi_ , lui annonça l'IA de l'ascenseur. _La direction de Séoul a appelé, au sujet d'un certain Anthony Edward Stark_. »

Un sourcil noir se leva sur le front pâle.

« Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toute l'équipe qui est contactée ?

\- _Séoul veut ménager les scrupules de la Section Spéciale,_ se moqua Olivia. _Et ils savent que vous n'en avez aucun._

\- Evidemment. »

* * *

Natasha fronça les sourcils. Parce qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et parce que ça l'agaçait. Pas que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais le fait qu'elle le comprenne trop tard. Elle jura ardemment, tentant d'accélérer le rythme mais Loki était vraiment un dieu de l'informatique quand il s'y mettait.

« Steve, dit-elle, Steve, est-ce que tu me reçois.

 _\- Cinq sur cinq Nat._

\- Loki a pas mis de charges dans le QG mais il s'est tout de même surpassé. Il y a une dizaine de missiles dans la ville, cinq d'entre eux sont braqués sur le QG, les autres sur des bâtiments et autres points stratégiques.

 _\- Quelle emmerde_ , s'exclama Wanda.

 _\- Et pour les cyborgs_ , demanda la Vision. _Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_

\- J'ai réussi à décrypter ça. Mais je ne pourrais pas désamorcer les missiles et débrancher les cyborgs en même temps. »

 _Before we leave  
Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up_

* * *

Loki l'attendait. C'était aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Il était assis derrière le bureau de bois du premier ministre, au milieu de cette décoration japonaise traditionnelle. Et Thor devait bien l'avouer, son jeune frère transpirait l'élégance. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait adoré cette vision. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son frère était en train de détruire la ville. Ses amis risquaient leurs vies dehors. Les civils étaient en danger. Le blond avait entendu toutes les révélations de Natasha. Des missiles dissimulés en ville. Mais comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

« Loki, soupira Thor. Mais qu'est-ce tu as fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, répéta Loki, sans pourvoir s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire amusé. Parce que c'est moi le responsable ?

\- Mon frère, tu es responsable. Tout ça, ce n'est que ton fait, c'est ta responsabilité ! Comment les choses ont-elles pu changer autant pour que tu en arrives là ? Avec toutes les fois où j'ai tenté de te raisonner ! »

Le visage mesquin de Loki se peignit alors soudainement d'une expression furieuse. Il montra les dents. Non pas dans un sourire, mais de façon menaçante, comme un animal agacé, prêt à sauter à la gorge de ton adversaire.

« Tu es celui qui le demande, s'écria-t-il. Cela fait bien longtemps que les choses ont changées, « mon frère » ! Et c'est par ta faute ! Depuis que tu t'es senti obligé de faire entrer tous ces… ajouts dans notre vie ! »

Au début, Thor ne comprit pas. Il devait bien l'avouer, parfois la réflexion n'était pas son fort mais là, c'était purement et simplement parce que Loki lui échappait. Son esprit semblait s'éloigner à vue d'œil. Le blond déglutit et resserra sa prise sur son marteau. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre son frère. Comme il ne voulait pas se battre contre ses amis. Et là, l'Odinson comprit.

« Ajouts… Tu parles de nos amis ?

\- Ce sont tes amis ! Répliqua Loki. Ces idiots, ces fous avec qui tu m'as remplacé ! Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre pourquoi je te n'ai jamais suffi ! »

Thor réalisa qu'ils n'échapperaient pas à l'affrontement.

* * *

Etre un fugitif, c'était déjà quelque chose de compliqué. Mais être un fugitif aux yeux du SHIELD et de la Section Spéciale, c'était pire. Parce que quand on voulait passer inaperçu, être poursuivi par toute une organisation qui arrivait malgré son ampleur à être invisible, c'était potentiellement problématique.

Et c'était encore plus problématique quand on essayait de voler un vaisseau avec son frère. Frère qui n'avait, soit dit en passant, jamais piloté un vaisseau.

C'était presque à se demander comment faisait Loki pour rester calme, les mains dans le dos, se contentant d'observer Thor en train de se battre avec les commandes. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres, mais sinon, rien. Il ne se préoccupait pas du fait qu'un super soldat, son meilleur ami au bras métallique, deux cyborgs et un type ailé s'était élancé à leur poursuite. Non, franchement, ce n'était pas son problème. Thor, lui, semblait un peu plus comprendre ces variables et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il sortait de ses gonds.

« J'arrive pas à la démarrer ! J'y arrive pas, j'y arrive pas ! »

Au moment où les portes du garage à vaisseau s'ouvrirent, Loki décida de que la plaisanterie avait suffisamment durée. Il appuya sur le bouton de démarrage. Le vaisseau se mit immédiatement à ronronner et les commandes s'allumèrent. Thor tourna la tête vers son cadet qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Et dire que je te dis toujours ne pas cogner, mais d'appuyer doucement.

\- Je me passerais de tes commentaires, » grogna Thor.

Et sur ces mots, il fit démarrer le vaisseau. Bien entendu, ce fut un brin chaotique. Les ailes firent tanguer le vaisseau des deux côtés, heurtant d'autres vaisseaux au passage et faisant naître une gerbe d'étincelle. Loki se tourna.

« Le type aux ailes est à nos trousses, annonça-t-il platement.

\- Pas de commentaires, Loki ! » s'exclama Thor.

Le vaisseau se jeta enfin à l'extérieur. Thor manqua de peu de céder à la panique, en voyant le sol se rapprocher à une telle vitesse. Jusqu'à ce qu'une fois se fasse entendre :

« _Salut les gars, je m'appelle Jim, je suis l'Intelligence Artificielle de ce vaisseau ! Et si vous voulez survivre, je vous conseille de tirer le levier sur votre gauche !_ »

Alors que Loki frôlait la crise cardiaque, Thor éclata de rire et exécuta les ordres de cette drôle de voix. Ils reprirent de l'altitude rapidement, s'élevant maladroitement au-dessus des rues, plus des immeubles. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, en revanche, c'était que le vaisseau soit complètement vide de carburant.

* * *

Les deux frères se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le sceptre se heurta au marteau, une fois, deux fois. Loki recula pour envoyer un rayon en direction de son frère, qui le para. Thor envoya son arme vers son frère, qui l'esquiva, avant de faire tournoyer son bâton. Le blond se baissa pour éviter un coup fatal et renvoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son frère. Loki valdingua et roula au sol, mais se redressa immédiatement, fila vers son aîné, lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre et attrapa sa tête pour l'écraser contre le sol. Thor se saisit du col de son frère pour l'envoyer dans le mur.

* * *

« _Natasha, désactive les cyborgs,_ » ordonna Steve.

La Veuve Noire releva ses huit yeux vers le plafond, comme si elle allait apercevoir le visage du chef de la Section Spéciale. Ses doigts cessèrent de courir sur le clavier.

« Mais Steve… Les missiles vont être lâchés dans trente secondes !

 _\- Il n'y a pas le choix ! On peut évacuer la population ! Mais on ne peut pas abattre tous ces cyborgs ! »_

Natasha baissa de nouveau la tête vers l'écran. Elle prit une grande inspiration, mais exécuta les ordres de son capitaine. Il aurait fallu faire un choix de toute façon.

De là où ils étaient, tous les membres de la Section Spéciale, qu'ils soient anciens ou nouveaux, virent les cyborgs qu'ils affrontaient s'arrêter en plein mouvement, sursauter, s'écrouler comme s'ils avaient été électrocutés et se réveiller difficilement, continuant parfois de trembler ou d'être secoués. D'adversaires, les Avengers devinrent alors des aides.

 _« Okay, Carol, Wanda, les gars,_ soupira Natasha dans toutes les oreillettes _. Le QG est visé par plusieurs missiles. Je vais faire ce que je peux mais au cas où ça ne suffirait pas... Il évacuer le plus de monde possible. Il y en a aussi un à la Banque Centrale, au Grand Hôpital, l'Université de Tokyo, le Laboratoire Cho et le Building of Humanity._

 _\- Division_ , ordonna Steve. _Éloignez les civils des lieux le plus vite possible. Vision, Sam, au Laboratoire. Banner, si tu peux te retransformer, c'est le grand Hôpital pour toi et Carol. Wanda, Pietro, à l'Université. Buck, Barton, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire. »_

* * *

A l'énumération des lieux par Natasha, Bucky comme Clint, de là où ils étaient, finirent par marquer un temps d'arrêt. Le silence qui s'était imposé entre eux s'alourdit après les ordres donnés par le Capitaine. Le Soldat fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Hawkeye.

« Buck, soupira Clint. On est sur quel bâtiment ?

\- Le Building of Humanity.

\- Et merde. »

La terre se mit à trembler alors que les missiles décollaient. Dans différents endroits de la ville, le sol s'ouvrait, pour laisser décoller une dizaine d'obus volants s'élever au-dessus du sol. Les cris de la population civile retentirent en tous lieux. Personne ne tarda à attendre les lieux qui leur avaient été assigné. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils se rendirent compte que la tâche allait être plus ardue qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Le Laboratoire, l'Université, la Banque, cela passait encore. Pour l'Hôpital, ça s'annonçait difficile. Vraiment. Mais le bâtiment qui avait été assigné aux deux tireurs d'élite était celui sur lequel ils étaient juchés, alors peut-être devraient-ils d'abord s'occuper de ça.

Jim n'avait toujours pas fini de chanter. Bucky n'arrivait même pas à croire que la chanson n'était toujours pas finie. Comme quoi, les choses se passaient en très peu de temps, en fin de compte.

« Barton, dit-il en replaçant sa mitrailleuse dans son dos. On descend.

\- Pas de problème, passe-moi ma flèche grappin. »

Le soldat fronça les sourcils. Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas du tout quelle flèche était la flèche grappin. Le brun fouilla dans le carquois, en sortit une flèche qu'il espéra être la bonne, et la tendit à Clint. Celui-ci l'encocha immédiatement, et sauta dans le vide. Bucky eut le temps d'apercevoir le missile qui arrivait dans leur direction, avant de sauter à son tour. Clint tira. C'était une flèche sonique.

 _Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up_

 _Say what ?!_

« C'était laquelle ?! s'écria Clint, qui avait bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bonne flèche.

\- Je sais pas !

\- On TOMBE, Barnes !

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'étiqueter des foutues flèches ! COMBIEN DE FOIS !?

\- Ah parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute ! »

Il leur fallu trois essais pour trouver la bonne flèche. Et tous ceux qui avaient écouté leur engueulade par le biais des oreillettes ne pouvaient que se réjouir que le Building of Humanity soit le plus haut des trois Métropoles. Le grappin finit par prendre. Bucky s'accrocha à Clint alors que la corde se tentait. Les deux tireurs d'élites brisèrent la fenêtre et s'écroulèrent sur la moquette. Tous deux roulèrent au sol, avant de relever la tête et de tenter de se remettre sur leurs pieds. Environ une trentaine de paires d'yeux étaient rivés sur eux.

« Circulez, s'exclama Bucky, y a rien à voir ! Tout le monde dehors, un missile vous arrive droit dessus ! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! »

* * *

Tout le monde dehors. Dépêchez-vous. Circulez vers la sortie. C'était les mots qui revenaient le plus souvent dans ses oreillettes. Allez mon grand. Madame, ça va aller. Du réconfort, mais le plus souvent, de l'urgence. Steve se demandait sincèrement s'il avait pris la meilleure décision. Quoi qu'il advienne, il y aurait eu du dégât, ça, c'était certain. Il avait choisi la solution la moins pire. Mais il aurait juste voulu être capable de tout faire. De pouvoir sauver tout le monde. Alors que là, il le savait déjà, et il ne parvenait à l'accepter des gens allaient mourir. Il y aurait eu plus de morts si les cyborgs étaient toujours manipulés, c'était un fait. Mais il y aurait des morts tout de même. Steve savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de penser qu'il était responsable.

Cependant sa culpabilité se transforma en colère quand il se rendit compte que Nick Fury n'était pas dans son bureau. Contrairement à ce que lui avait certifié Olivia.

Et à l'extérieur, il entendit tout s'embraser.

Les explosions retentirent comme autant de coups de tonnerre et les nuages de poussière en étaient les éclairs.

* * *

Naturellement, ils s'étaient fait prendre. C'était presque inéluctable, mais tout de même, c'était un coup dur. Et puis c'était un peu honteux. Encore, ils avaient de la chance que le type avec des ailes et le soldat blond en uniforme moulant ait prit la chose à la rigolade. Parce que le brun au bras métallique et les deux cyborgs n'avaient pas envie de rire avec eux. Pas du tout. Quoique, le cyborg blond, il était entre deux feuxvet peu souvent présent. La rousse, elle, était littéralement terrifiante.

Fury, le directeur borgne, à l'origine de l'initiative, faisait seulement semblant d'être outragé, alors que le docteur Erik Selvig était aussi sceptique qu'au premier jour. Darcy, difficile de dire où elle se situait dans l'équation. Mais Jane Foster était aux anges.

« Vous verrez, dit-elle. Vous serez en sécurité dans la Section Spéciale. »

Elle s'occupait de les soigner. Ou en tout cas, de soigner Thor. Quelques petites éraflures sur les bras, il fallait dire, c'était juste _tellement dramatique._ Loki avait clairement l'impression qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans cette pièce. Qu'il n'avait rien à y faire. Soudainement, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Pas lui et Thor. Mais elle et Thor.

Loki eut l'impression d'être pourfendu de l'intérieur.

* * *

Et dehors, c'était le chaos complet. Les bâtiments grondaient, la pierre, les gravats, la poussière s'entremêlaient. Bientôt, les buildings et les constructions se mirent à s'écrouler comme des titans déchus.

Tony s'éleva au-dessus du sol, contemplant les dégâts en hauteur et ses yeux se posèrent sur le QG du SHIELD. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Sans plus rien dire, il fila droit vers l'immeuble de verre qui explosait de toute part.

« Rogers, s'exclama-t-il. Rogers, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?!

 _\- Tony_ , clama-t-il. _Je suis avec Hill, nous tentons d'évacuer les lieux, ça ne se passe pas comme prévu !_

\- J'arrive ! »

* * *

Natasha essayait. Elle essayait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Juste un missile. Si elle pouvait en arrêter juste un. Elle était une cyborg. elle devait réussir. elle n'avait pas le choix. elle devait réussir, comprendre la machine, déjouer ses tours. Un humain ne pouvait pas donner naissance à quelque chose capable de la contrer. Et pourtant, l'écran devint rouge. Et elle ne put rien faire de plus qu'écouter le chaos s'abattre sur la terre.

* * *

Loki atterrit douloureusement au sol. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'être sonné. Les mains de Thor se refermèrent autour de sa gorge. Le brun donna un coup de genou au niveau de la ceinture du blond, avant de le repousser. Thor roula sur le sol et manqua de peu de se prendre un coup, mais retint le poignet de son frère. Loki, qui avait anticipé l'esquive, leva la jambe, et son tibia heurta le nez de Thor qui grogna alors que son nez se brisait. Loki siffla, à la manière d'un serpent prêt à achever sa proie. Un poignard s'échappa de sa manche.

« C'est fini, mon frère. »

Il disparut de la vue de Thor et le blond sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans son dos.

* * *

Thor continuait de chanter. Aqua l'avait rendu particulièrement enthousiaste, il fallait bien l'avouer. Loki bâilla pour la troisième fois consécutive, mais son aîné braillait avec tant de force que même un tremblement de terre passerait inaperçu. Thor passa son bras autour des épaules de son cadet, qui fut secoué d'un rire las, mais sincère. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, faisant ruisseler ses cheveux d'ébènes sur la peau de son frère. Loki posa ses doigts sur son front.

« N'es-tu donc pas résigné à te tenir un peu tranquille, soupira-t-il.

\- Mon enthousiasme te manquerait. »

Loki leva les yeux au plafond. Qui avait dit que les ignorants étaient bénis, déjà ? Qu'il lui enfonce son sceptre dans la bouche. Mais bon. Thor restait son ignorant à lui.

 _He use to call me poison  
Like I was poison Ivy  
I could've die right there  
Cause he was right besides me_

Sur ce, Loki lui offrit un sourire, fit claquer une bise sur la joue mal rasée de son frère, qui retira son bras de son appui, laissant le brun de nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Le plus jeune se dirigea vers les appartements que lui avaient gracieusement assignés Strange, sans un regard en arrière.

« Bonne nuit mon frère.

\- Bonne nuit Thor. »

Cet appel pourtant lui fit changer d'avis. Avant de taper le code d'accès à ses quartiers temporaires, il tourna la tête, vers son aîné, qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air, presque navré. Cette mine de chien abattu ne manqua pas de l'intriguer.

« Quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il, ses sourcils s'abattant sur ses yeux.

\- Je n'aime pas te dire bonne nuit parce que je n'aime pas être loin de toi, dit Thor. Mais j'aime le sourire sincère que tu me donnes tous les soirs. »

Loki ricana. Il tapa le code, détournant le regard, et répondant :

« Quand il n'y a que nous.

\- Il n'y aura toujours que nous, insista Thor. »

La porte de ses appartements coulissa de nouveau, mais Loki tourna encore la tête. Il n'y avait bien que Thor qui arrivait toujours à lui faire tourner la tête. Regarder en arrière. Faire flancher sa détermination. Peut-être que si c'était Thor, et pas Tony Stark, qui avait frappé à sa porte quelques heures plus tard, les choses auraient été différentes.

* * *

 _Jim raised me up  
He hurt me but it feel like true love  
Jim told me that  
Loving him was never enough_

C'était comme si la mort était tombée sur Tokyo. Les bâtiments ne s'écroulaient plus. A présent, il ne restait que de la poussière. Des civils terrifiés. Des cyborgs désorientés. Sam volait au-dessus de cette désolation, sans savoir qui il devait aider, où s'arrêter. Même les vivants semblaient morts. Le Faucon entendit un toussotement. Carol émergeait des gravats. La moitié de son visage était couverte de sang. Sam atterrit, aussi adroitement que possible, et rétracta ses ailes pour l'aider à se dégager sans faire trop de dégâts. La blonde avait la tête qui tournait et semblait prête à s'écrouler.

« Un terrible premier jour de boulot, articula-t-elle avant de se remettre à tousser.

\- Même quand ce n'est pas le premier jour, soupira l'autre, ça reste terrible, comme boulot. »

Alors Carol leva les yeux et embrassa la vue. Des montagnes de pierre, de bois, des piliers entrecroisés, des fondations mises à nus. Tout ce qui était au sol, objet comme humain, était brisé, en miette. C'était une métropole, pourtant, il n'y avait personne dans tout le secteur. Ou tout du moins, ce furent ce qu'ils crurent avant de tomber sur les premiers cadavres.

* * *

 _Ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence  
I can hear sirens sirens  
He hurt me and it feel like a kiss  
I can hear violins violins  
Gimme all that ultraviolence_

Wanda ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle avait utilisé bien trop de magie. Tout son corps tremblait et elle voyait flou. Tout autour d'elle était opaque, impénétrable. Elle ne voyait pas la ruine, elle ne voyait pas les cendres, elle ne voyait pas ces gens qui la regardaient comme si elle était une sorte de monstre, elle ne voyait pas les enfants couverts de poussière qui appelaient leurs parents, elle ne voyait rien, sinon le cadavre posé sur le sol. La jeune femme tendit la main, une main tremblante, couverte de sang et de poussière, du sable sous les ongles vernis, la peau arrachée. Et elle hurla.

« PIETRO ! »

Ce fut à ce cri désespéré que Vision la retrouva enfin.

* * *

 _We can go back to New-York  
Loving you is really hard  
We can go back to the start  
Where they don't know who we are_

Il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il était encore vivant. Pendant environ une cinquantaine de secondes, il n'avait plus rien entendu. Comme si le missile avait directement visé ses oreilles. Tout revenait petit à petit. Les souvenirs, la sensation désagréable de fatigue – ses circuits devaient être en miettes -. Tout revenait, mais pas la vue. Les pieds de Clint heurtaient les briques et les pierres, le faisant trébucher à chaque pas.

« Barnes ! ne cessait-il de clamer. Barnes !

\- Barton… » lui répondit une voix faible.

Un bruit, un son, à sa gauche. Clint tourna la tête, dans la direction de ce bruit et comprenant qu'il venait du sol, s'accroupit. Ses mains se mirent à tâter le sol. Il rencontra des bouts de verre, de la terre, du bois brisé, mais pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait.

« Oh bordel Barnes… Tu m'as fait flipper ! Où tu es ?! Où tu es bordel ?! C'est horrible, je ne vois rien, je ne t'entendais plus, je… Oh c'est affreux…

\- Clint, Clint… »

Les bras du sergent se refermèrent soudain autour de ses épaules. Clint sursauta, puis cessa de bouger. Bucky l'avait repéré de loin, mais n'avait plus la force de pousser le moindre cri. Il ne pouvait même pas se plaindre du fait qu'on entendait encore les chansons de Jim d'ici. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était attendre que Clint soit assez près, se redresser un minimum et l'attraper au vol, comme un oiseau. Quelque part, il se réjouit que l'archer ne puisse pas voir dans quel état misérable il était. Et aussi dans quel état était la ville. Parce qu'il la voyait, les yeux grands ouverts et il ne put empêcher sa voix de se briser.

« C'est fini… Je suis là, murmura-t-il au cyborg qui le serrait contre lui, comme pour se rassurer lui-même. C'est fini. »

* * *

Maria aida Coulson à se redresser et passa son bras par-dessus son épaule. Elle se redressa lentement sur ses jambes, alors que son collègue, sonné, peinait à recouvrer conscience. Il était gravement blessé au genou. Mais au moins, il était encore vivant. Maria posa sa main sur son oreillette.

« Hill à la Section Spéciale, est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ?

 _\- Vision, cinq sur cinq. Je suis avec les Maximoff._ _Pietro est gravement blessé._

 _\- Barton, ici ça va, si l'on peut dire._

 _\- Falcon, bien reçu. On s'en sort par là aussi._

 _\- Natasha, je sors du Parlement. Pas de dégâts ici, je vais à la recherche du Hulk._ _Pas de nouvelles de Thor. Ni du Captain Rogers._

 _\- Et est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Stark ?_ demanda Carol.

\- C'est lui qui nous a sorti de là, répondit douloureusement Hill. Mais c'est difficile à dire. »

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel se couvrait de lourds nuages, d'un gris si sombre qu'ils semblaient noirs.

* * *

 _Heaven is on Earth  
I will do anything for you baby  
Blesse dis this, this union  
Cyring tears of god, like lemonade_

Steve avait l'impression d'avoir de la terre dans les poumons. Tout en rétractant son bouclier, il toussa ardemment. Son oreille le lançait terriblement, aussi arracha-t-il l'oreillette qui s'y trouvait. Elle était complètement grillée. Le blond siffla, ses cheveux recouvrant son front baigné de sueur. C'était à peine s'il reconnaissait l'endroit. Pourtant, il n'était pas si loin du QG. Ou tout du moins, de ce qui restait du QG. Il tenta de se relever, mais son corps ne répondit pas. Pourtant, il s'efforça de le faire. Parce qu'au loin, il aperçut le corps de Stark. Toujours enveloppé dans sa gangue de métal, mais inconscient, manifestement. Steve rampa jusqu'à la silhouette rouge et dorée, comme il le pouvait, malgré le fait que ses oreilles sifflaient, que sa gorge lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été râpée avec du papier de verre, que ses muscles se liquéfiaient. Parce que Stark l'avait sorti de là. Lui, Hill, Coulson. Il les avait fait s'échapper de l'immeuble attaqué par cinq missiles.

« Tony ? Tony ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Il ne pouvait le payer de sa vie. Il n'en avait pas le droit. S'il avait pris ce risque, c'était pour s'en sortir. Le cœur de Steve devint plus lourd que tout le reste de son corps alors que son bras attrapait l'épaule de l'ingénieur, pour le faire rouler sur le dos. Tony avait du sang dans les cheveux, sur le visage et aux coins de ses lèvres. Ses pupilles s'entrouvrirent légèrement et un éclat étrange brilla à l'intérieur quand elles rencontrèrent celles de Steve.

« Eh… »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler. Steve prit une grande inspiration, en se trainant un peu plus jusqu'à lui. Il s'écroula sur la poitrine métallique, avant de se redresser sur ses bras faibles.

« Tony ! Restez avec moi ! l'implora-t-il.

\- Cap… »

Tony toussa mais n'en fit pas davantage. Steve se rendit compte que ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes quand il ne vit plus rien. Il cligna des paupières et les deux gouttes tombèrent sur le visage de Stark. Stark dont les yeux se refermaient. Dont le souffle se faisait de plus en plus faible. Steve lui secoua l'épaule avec l'énergie du désespoir, tout en se mettant à renifler, incapable de réfréner ses sanglots. Incapable de se dire autre chose que « bon sang, c'est de ma faute ». Comme d'habitude. Oui, c'était un fait, Steve Rogers pensait parfois de manière égoïste. Peut-être qu'il l'était vraiment. En tous cas, il savait qu'il l'était assez pour refuser de perdre Tony Stark.

« Tony vous… balbutia-t-il. Vous aviez dit que vous ne me laisserez pas seul. Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste vous protéger… Mais je ne veux pas vous perdre Tony. Vous aviez promis… »

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent de nouveau, un peu plus faiblement. Steve ne résista pas plus. D'abord, alors qu'il éclatait en sanglot, il laissa sa tête s'écrouler dans le creux de l'épaule métallique. Puis il redressa la tête. Il ne voulait pas que ces yeux se ferment de nouveau. Tout sauf ça. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent presque contre celles de l'ingénieur. Le baiser avait un goût de sang. Un goût de mort. Alors que tout ce que Steve voulait, c'était le rappeler à la vie. Il le voulait désespérément et ce baiser était manifeste de ce désespoir. Les mots étaient devenus terriblement inutiles. Un faible sourire trancha les lèvres du fils Stark.

Mais les yeux de l'ingénieur se fermèrent malgré tout. Autour d'eux, tout devenait noir. Les nuages avaient définitivement pris possession du ciel. Tout devint lourd, humide.

« S'il vous plait Tony... Le supplia de nouveau Rogers. Vous aviez promis… Ne me laissez pas… Pas vous… S'il vous plait… TONY ! »

* * *

Le sang se répandit sur le sol en même temps qu'un premier éclair zébrait le ciel. L'on put voir une mine étonnée prendre possession du visage blafard de Loki. Ses yeux gris se posèrent d'abord sur la dague, sa propre dague, avant de remonter jusqu'au visage de son frère. Son frère qui se vidait de son sang face à lui. Mais qui, pourtant, avait réussi à retourner son arme contre lui.

 _I love you the first time, I love you the last time,  
Yo soy la princesa, comprende mis white lines  
Cause I'm our jazz singer  
And you're my cult leader_

 _I love you forever, I love you forever_

Et là, il comprit. Il comprit ce que Thor avait voulu lui dire. Sa propre arme venait de s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait cherché. Il l'avait provoqué. Il avait dégainé le couteau. Il était seul responsable de sa déchéance. Un autre éclair, suivit du tonnerre. Et Loki se mit à rire. Alors qu'il se sentait refroidir, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Une main faible et diaphane s'éleva, avant de se poser sur la mâchoire de Thor.

« Tu avais raison… articula-t-il ».

Thor qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Thor qui semblait l'implorer, pour qu'il ne meure pas. Comme s'il souhaitait que ce coup de poignard ne soit qu'une prise de conscience. Il était furieux. Bien sûr. Loki avait décidé de le tuer. Mais il était aussi furieux contre lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur assez noble pour le laisser faire. Alors il espérait. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'une prise de conscience. Mais Loki savait déjà que cette prise de conscience s'accompagnait aussi de la mort. La mort de tout ce qu'il avait été, haine, et rancœur, pendant tant d'années. Tout ce qui faisait Loki allait s'éteindre avec cette prise de conscience. Alors Loki s'éteignit également.

« Ton enthousiasme me manquera. »

Et ce fut là que Thor se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort. Pas assez fort pour protéger la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment. Il n'avait pas été assez fort pour protéger Loki de lui-même.

« Il n'y a toujours eu que nous Loki. » dit-il malgré tout.

Son frère sourit. Et ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'appel de la mort. Un éclair déchira le ciel alors que le corps de Loki s'écroulait dans ses bras.

 _Ultraviolence  
Ultraviolence_

Thor tomba sur les genoux. Son sang et celui de Loki s'entremêlaient au sol. Tout son corps le lançait. Les coups qu'il s'était pris. Le poignard qui s'était enfoncé dans sa chair. Mais toute cette douleur n'était rien. Absolument rien comparé au tonnerre qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Rien comparé à l'éclair qui venait de pourfendre son cœur.

 _I can hear sirens sirens  
He hurt me and it feel like a kiss_

La foudre frappa. Et frappa encore. Les éclairs étaient plus forts, plus éclatants, les nuages plus sombres, le tonnerre et ses grondements, toujours plus furieux.

 _I can hear violins violins_

La pluie se mit alors à tomber. A grosses gouttes, énormes même. Comme autant de larmes millénaires versées pour les êtres que l'on a perdus. Et la foudre frappait, frappait encore.

Comme si elle n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

 _Gimme all that ultraviolence_

* * *

 _*_ Mise en forme assez particulière, je le conçois mais je voulais qu'il ait la forme d'un dialogue, entre Thor et Loki naturellement. Je trouvais que les deux chansons s'imbriquaient assez bien, au niveau de la personnalité tout comme de l'état d'esprit du personnage représenté.

 **Et voilà. Fin du premier arc. Fin de la Phase I. J'avoue que j'attends vos réactions avec impatience parce que c'est LA charnière qui fait basculer la fic et vous vous doutez que beaucoup, beaucoup de choses vont changer pour nos héros ! Ce chapitre a été charcuté, mutilé, y a eu des coupures, des ajouts de dernières minutes, mais j'espère que ça donne quelque chose de lisible et de potable. Quoi qu'il en soit n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou en mal, sur tout et n'importe quoi... Les personnages, la musique, des références que vous pensez avoir détecté, les flash-back, la fin... tout tout tout tout !**

 **Ps : Sachez que plus les reviews sont longues plus elles sont appréciables, mais vous sortez d'un chapitre de quarante pages alors peut-être que vous voulez juste fuir.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et à bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Autres sous-entendu et en background.**

 **Note : Je vous livre ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant que je risque d'être très occupée les deux jours à venir et que je crains de ne pas avoir le temps ou d'être trop fatiguée pour vous donner un chapitre en temps et en heure vendredi. Et que le week-end, je vais essayer de prendre une pause. La seconde c'est que, quelque part, j'étais très impatiente de vous montrer ce nouveau chapitre qui marque le début du nouvel arc narratif (dont je ne vous révèle pas encore le nom pour cause de spoil), en particulier après vos réactions dorées lors du précédent chapitre. Mais j'essaierais de rester sur mon créneau du dernier vendredi pour le mois prochain !**

 **Un remerciement tout particulier à Callistontheweb qui a accepté de remplacer ma bêta et a donc encaissé les trois chapitres à venir sans broncher. Merci encore, ça m'a vraiment retiré une épine du pied.**

* * *

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and  
Make a change_

Man in the Mirror - Cameron The Public

 **Chapitre IX - Tokyo en ruines**

Le nouveau Parlement de Tokyo était intact. D'une certaine manière. Il y avait eu quelques dommages au niveau de la toiture et dans le bureau du Premier ministre, mais le siège du pouvoir ne s'en était pas retrouvé spécialement amoché. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était une chance.

Au premier étage du Parlement se trouvait une immense salle circulaire, faite principalement de bois, similaire à un amphithéâtre de par la disposition des chaises, en hauteur et convergeant vers le centre, où avait été construite une table démesurée, ronde et sombre. Dessus, on avait gravé des poèmes japonais des temps anciens, en idéogrammes. Autrement dit, plus personne n'était capable de les comprendre. Sur les grands murs percés de longues fenêtres de bois noir, de gigantesques reproductions des chefs d'œuvre d'Hokusai auxquelles, hélas, personne ne prêtait attention. On ne regardait jamais les murs, pas plus qu'on ne regardait ce qu'il y avait sur les tables, l'attention étant dirigée vers le centre de la pièce. D'un côté, des ministres, tirés à quatre épingles, gardiens de l'élégance et de la bienséance japonaise, dans des costumes monochromes ou des yukatas neutres. Face à eux, d'illustres inconnus. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, James Barnes, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Thor Odinson, et une Vision. Ou plutôt, la Vision, comme il se plaisait à le rappeler.

« Nous serions curieux de savoir ce qu'aurait à dire Fury sur ces funestes évènements », argua le ministre de la Défense, un homme âgé et ridé, à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noirs et frisés.

Alignés comme de vulgaires soldats en première ligne, certains membres la Section Spéciale n'osaient même pas croiser le regard des ministres. Non parce qu'ils les craignaient mais parce que, dans leurs yeux, l'on pourrait lire tant de hargne qu'ils pourraient être inutilement jugés pour outrage. Après tout, les ministres qui leur faisaient face savaient qui ils étaient. Le S.H.I.E.L.D n'était pas une agence gouvernementale pour rien. Mais tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les tribunes n'en savaient rien. Le murmure de la foule était si intense qu'il couvrait la voix monocorde des ministres. Et que dire des flashs, des questions qui fusaient plus ou moins discrètement, du bruit insupportable des appareils, de toutes ces caméras braquées sur eux ?

« Nous ignorons où se trouve le colonel Fury à l'heure actuelle, dit Steve Rogers d'une voix harassée. Mais nous parlons également en son nom aujourd'hui. Fury n'était pas parfait mais il était à l'origine de la Section Spéciale et nous avons confiance en lui. »

Même si sa soudaine disparition, aidée par Olivia, lui restait en travers de la gorge. Mais Steve préférait garder ça pour lui pour le moment et tous ses coéquipiers lui en savaient gré.

« Et pour quelles raisons n'êtes-vous que huit à vous présenter devant nous, demanda le ministre de l'Intérieur, un blond aux yeux bruns, dans la force de l'âge. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous vous êtes cachés suffisamment longtemps sous nos yukatas ?

— Je pense que les blessures graves dont ils souffrent actuellement parlent au nom des absents, l'interrompit Natasha.

— Inutile de prendre ce ton, Mademoiselle Romanoff. Étant donné ce que vous êtes, et ce que vous avez fait à cette ville, dit la ministre de l'Éducation, une femme aux yeux bridés et aux cheveux noirs tirés en un haut chignon, vous devriez avant toute chose nous être reconnaissante de ne pas vous avoir jetée derrière les barreaux.

— Ce que j'ai fait à cette ville, répéta la rousse en haussant un sourcil. Vous voulez dire, la défendre ?

— La défendre, c'était aussi ce qu'était supposé faire Loki Laufeyson, répondit la ministre des Finances, une rousse aux yeux verts, et voyez où nous en sommes. Avez-vous la moindre idée du coût des réparations ? De l'ampleur des dommages ? Du nombre de blessés et de morts ?

— Loki était un traître, il s'est retourné contre la Section Spéciale toute entière, l'interrompit abruptement Barnes. Et force est de constater que, si nous n'avions pas été là, les dégâts auraient été encore plus considérables. Peut-être ne seriez-vous même pas là pour déchaîner votre colère contre nous. Avez-vous donc oublié que c'est Hulk qui vous a libérés alors que vous étiez ligotés dans ce même Parlement comme des gigots prêts à être rôtis ? »

Ses comparses réagirent tous de manière très discrète, se demandant si une telle comparaison était nécessaire ou si le Soldat de l'hiver ne devrait pas commencer à baisser d'un ton. Mais cette petite intervention leur avait arraché un semblant de sourire et, s'il y avait une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient nier, c'était que l'agressivité de Bucky était légitime. Restait à savoir si elle était contrôlable. Une flopée de gardes et de policiers les entourait et s'était postée au niveau des issues de secours mais, si un seul membre de la Section perdait le contrôle, les choses deviendraient légèrement plus compliquées. D'autant plus qu'avec cette profusion de sons, de lumières et d'accusations, même la plus calme des âmes se sentirait agressée. Raison pour laquelle Bruce avait tenu à ne pas assister à la commission ministérielle. Le risque de perte de contrôle était trop grand.

« Sergent Barnes, siffla le ministre de la Défense, Loki a peut-être provoqué une mutinerie mais, vous en conviendrez, ce sont tous vos secrets qui ont mis cette ville en danger. L'accueil de chacun d'entre vous dans la Section Spéciale était une prise de risque mais Fury nous avait assuré que chacun d'entre vous était digne de confiance. Mais voilà qu'à vos rangs déjà sujets à controverse s'ajoute le très recherché Anthony Edward Stark, qui déchaîne les cyborgs sur la ville pour la première fois depuis vingt ans. À présent, nous avons le plaisir de voir qu'il y a également un androïde parmi vous. Vous vous plaisez à tout garder pour vous et il apparaît évident que Loki Laufeyson a grandement profité de la situation.

— Vous êtes ceux qui avez tenu à garder notre existence secrète, persifla Sam. Maintenant que la situation vous a explosé à la figure, vous ne faites que chercher des boucs émissaires. C'est un peu puéril, vous en conviendrez.

— Wilson, l'attaqua la ministre de la Défense. Aucun d'entre vous ne peut se permettre un tel niveau d'arrogance. Vous étiez tous sujets à caution. Nous avons mis la sécurité de nos métropoles entre vos mains mais il s'est avéré que vous étiez tous indignes de la confiance qui vous avait été accordée par nos services.

— Indignes ? répéta Wanda en frappant du poing sur la table. Indignes ? Et tous ceux qui ont frôlé la mort pour aider cette maudite métropole étaient-ils, eux aussi, indignes de confiance ?! Trois des nôtres sont cloués sur des lits d'hôpital, d'autres sont mutilés, et tout ça pour vous, et vous osez dire que nous sommes indignes ! Vous nous tenez pour responsables des actes de Loki alors que nous avons tenté de tous vous protéger ?!

— Responsables et punissables, Mademoiselle Maximoff », rugit le Premier ministre.

Un silence imprégné de respect tomba immédiatement sur tous les membres de la Section Spéciale, mais également sur les spectateurs. Le Premier ministre n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début des hostilités. Mais tout le monde savait que, s'il y avait une force qui comptait, c'était bel et bien la sienne. C'était le seul membre du Conseil des ministres dont la famille vivait au Japon bien avant l'invasion des êtres de métal. Il était fort de carrure et son visage carré dégageait une telle noblesse qu'il aurait pu être gravé dans le marbre. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, à l'exception de ses tempes, légèrement grisonnantes, et il avait l'air sage, avisé, mais aussi sévère. Steve posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Wanda. La jeune femme commençait à trembler. Elle le fixa longuement, et le bleu clair de son oeil unique la calma, assez pour qu'elle desserre le poing et prenne une grande inspiration. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

« Une dizaine de bâtiments ont été détruits, continua le Premier ministre, parmi lesquels les plus importants de la métropole. Parmi lesquels une école. Parmi lesquels un hôpital. Où allons-nous soigner les malades à présent, ceux qui étaient déjà hospitalisés, et les nombreux blessés que vous avez ajoutés à leurs rangs ? Où irons nos étudiants ? Nos travailleurs ? Vous pensez que nous avons les fonds nécessaires pour restaurer ces bâtiments dont certains ont mis plusieurs années à être construits ? Même si Manille et Séoul nous offraient des subventions, les pertes sont trop grandes. Vous êtes entièrement responsables de ce qui s'est passé, tous autant que vous êtes, présents comme absents. Si quelqu'un doit payer pour ce qui est arrivé à cette ville, c'est vous, et personne d'autre. »

Dès lors que le Premier ministre ferma la bouche, un torrent de protestations s'éleva parmi les membres de la Section Spéciale, mais aussi chez les journalistes, les photographes, et tous ceux qui étaient venus assister à la commission. Il y avait autant d'avis qu'il y avait de personnes. La Section Spéciale les avait sauvés, mais leur attaquant faisait partie de la Section Spéciale, c'était un traître, mais personne n'avait su le voir, combien de traîtres se cachaient encore dans leurs rangs, combien devraient encore payer pour les éclairer, mais pourtant ils n'avaient jamais failli à la tâche... L'un d'entre eux a un bras en métal, plusieurs d'entre eux peuvent voler, et le monstre vert, qu'est-ce que c'est, et pourquoi des cyborgs, pourquoi une vision, ce sont des monstres, ce sont des traîtres, pourtant ils nous ont protégés pendant tout ce temps, mais regardez ce qui est arrivé, ce sont les contribuables qui vont payer, encore, qui paient toujours pour les autres, plus jamais Tokyo ne sera sur pied par leur faute, il y avait aussi Tony Stark avec eux, Tony Stark, un trafiquant très recherché, ils acceptent vraiment n'importe qui, ce sont des dangers pour la population…

Ça sentait le roussi. Les flashs crépitaient dans tous les sens. Natasha eut un geste de recul et serra les deux poings. On l'avait dépossédée de son monocle et de ses gants électrisants mais elle restait la Veuve Noire. Bucky avait posé ses mains sur son front et sa respiration commençait à se faire laborieuse. Wanda tapotait légèrement sa poitrine à un rythme régulier comme pour calmer son les battements de son cœur, et ses prunelles viraient au rouge. Thor s'était mis à hurler sur les ministres tandis que Sam s'était levé pour demander aux journalistes fous de s'éloigner. La Vision fut la cible de nombreux cris et projectiles et tout partait littéralement dans tous les sens. Steve sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose, très rapidement, n'importe quoi, quelque chose de saisissant, vite, il devait se faire entendre.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre coups de poings assénés avec virulence sur le bois du bureau devant lequel il était assis. Au cinquième coup, le silence était complet. C'était à peine si l'on entendait encore respirer.

« Einstein n'était pas japonais », intervint le capitaine Rogers.

Toutes les paires d'yeux, littéralement toutes, se dirigèrent vers lui avec une incrédulité telle qu'en d'autres circonstances il aurait vraiment éclaté de rire. Steve inspira.

« Ici, dit-il en pointant les inscriptions qui se trouvaient juste devant lui. C'est une citation d'Einstein. Or Einstein n'était pas japonais.

— Capitaine Rogers, commença le Premier ministre. Le Japon a une histoire avec Einstein depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Où diable…

— Et vous savez ce qu'il a dit, le coupa Steve en sondant la salle du regard. "Le monde est dangereux à vivre. Non pas tant à cause de ceux qui font le mal, mais à cause de ceux qui regardent et laissent faire." »

Toujours le silence. L'oeil bleu lagon du capitaine croisa les deux prunelles du Premier ministre. Ils étaient la première et la plus grande force de chaque camp. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient les seuls à avoir imposé le silence dans ce capharnaüm scandaleux. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Un bras de fer, à la loyale, chef contre chef, et le gagnant apporterait la victoire à toute son armée.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé cette citation, enchaîna rapidement Steve. Non parce qu'elle est fausse, mais parce qu'elle est manichéenne. Parfois, certaines personnes regardent et laissent faire parce qu'elles n'ont pas le choix. Parce qu'elles ne sont pas assez fortes pour se dresser contre le mal. Et aussi parce que jamais quelqu'un ne sera aussi responsable que celui qui appuie sur la gâchette. Jamais. À la Section Spéciale, nous nous servons de notre force pour lutter contre le mal parce que nous savons que peu de gens ont la force morale ou physique de le faire. Et nous ne leur en tenons pas rigueur. Nous sommes là pour protéger Tokyo et les autres métropoles de ceux qui appuient sur la gâchette. Nous sommes aussi en partie responsable de ce qui est arrivé mais n'oublions jamais, Monsieur le Ministre, que non seulement vous et moi partageons cette responsabilité, mais aussi que celui qui avait le doigt sur la la gâchette, c'était Loki. »

Thor baissa les yeux vers son bureau mais ne se sentit pas la force d'émettre une protestation. Sam posa une main brune sur l'épaule massive de l'Odinson et celui-ci lui adressa un semblant de regard pour le remercier. Vision imita le Faucon, en posant sa main sur l'autre épaule. Cette réaction naïve amusa Thor mais le réconforta également. Il inspira et tenta d'oublier, au moins jusqu'à ce que cette commission infernale prenne fin.

« Faites ce qui est de votre devoir, Monsieur le Ministre, acheva le capitaine Rogers en se levant. Mais soyez sûrs que vous le faites pour le bien de votre métropole, bien pour lequel nous avons toujours tenté d'œuvrer malgré nos erreurs. Et non pour panser votre fierté blessée, ou parce que vous voulez pointer du doigt un responsable. Parce que nous savons tous qui est le responsable. Et vous savez où le trouver. »

Le ministre resta muet quelques instants, sans décrocher son regard du capitaine en bleu.

« Ma sentence sera prononcée incessamment sous peu.

— Merci, Monsieur le Ministre. Mon équipe et moi allons à présent prendre congé. »

Ils se levèrent sans plus de palabres et s'appliquèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Poursuivis par les flashs, les bruits, les cris, les projectiles.

* * *

« Ah bah, ça, c'est vraiment gentil ! Vous voyez, là, tout de suite, je me sens aimé et apprécié. Ça, c'est vraiment gentil, Docteur Banner ! »

La voix accusatrice de Clint résonnait dans tout le vaisseau. À quelques pas, s'éloignant de plus en plus, Bruce Banner levait les mains, les épaules dressées jusqu'aux oreilles. Les nouveaux arrivants froncèrent les sourcils. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur place semblaient complètement défaits, dépités, ou épuisés comme si l'enfer leur était tombé dessus. Exception faite que c'était, d'une certaine manière, presque le cas. Enlevez le « presque », en fin de compte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? s'étonna Natasha, entrée la première, en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

— Il se passe que Barton est Barton », répondit Bruce en tournant à peine la tête vers eux.

Natasha comprit immédiatement que cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'attarder sur ce qui s'était dit avant qu'ils n'arrivent et alla regagner son siège. Depuis la destruction du QG du SHIELD, la Section Spéciale avait plus ou moins élu domicile dans leur jet, après tout assez grand pour tous les accueillir. C'était terriblement rudimentaire et, hormis les fruits secs cachés un peu partout, il était difficile pour eux de trouver de quoi se nourrir. Ils avaient placé leur vaisseau au fond d'un vieux parc, aussi loin qu'ils l'avaient pu des habitations ou d'un endroit où ils seraient détectables, et Jim avait eu la gentillesse de passer en mode furtif pour empêcher les quelques passants indiscrets de les voir. C'était ainsi qu'ils vivaient depuis à peine quatre jours et pourtant ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Ceux qui s'en étaient sortis lors des combats semblaient plus harassés que jamais. Alors les blessés, c'était encore pire. Carol, dont l'état était déjà instable avant qu'elle ne soit embauchée par la Section Spéciale, avait du mal à récupérer et restait assise la plupart du temps, à chercher son souffle ou à souffrir le martyre. Tony et Pietro, quant à eux, étaient plongés dans une sorte de coma depuis que le capitaine Rogers et Wanda les avaient ramenés sur le jet. Ce fut vers le corps de son frère, allongé sur une banquette, que la Sorcière Rouge se dirigea en premier. Elle se triturait nerveusement les mains, ses yeux sombres rivés sur le visage de son frère. Ses doigts aux ongles vernis de noir se posèrent sur le front trempé de sueur de son jumeau. Elle déglutit. Pietro avait un métabolisme rapide, il pouvait guérir et se régénérer à une vitesse équivalente à celle de sa course. Mais là, rien ne se passait. Wanda leva les yeux vers Bruce qui s'approchait prudemment d'elle, la chair de poule aux bras.

« Il a de la fièvre, s'étonna-t-elle.

— Depuis ce matin, soupira le docteur. Malheureusement, je ne sais que lui administrer. Nous sommes sans ressources et Jim est une IA de pilotage, pas de médecine. Ajouté au fait que le plus grand hôpital de la ville a été détruit et que les autres sont bondés, j'avoue que nos options sont limitées.

— Il faudrait le ramener à Manille, alors, tenta Wanda.

— Nos communications avec les deux autres QG ont été coupées en même temps que le nôtre s'est écroulé, intervint Coulson, surprenant leur conversation. Ils ont les mêmes problèmes que nous au niveau juridique, maintenant.

— Au moins les ministres de Manille ne portent pas de yukatas, grogna Barnes en arrière-plan. Du moins je l'espère. »

Wanda serra les dents, mais sa main resta douce sur le front de son frère.

« Mais comment la fièvre a-t-elle pu le gagner ? dit-elle, la gorge serrée.

— Certainement un virus qui couvait, répondit Bruce, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse. Ses blessures et la fatigue n'auront pas aidé son système immunitaire à la combattre. L'autre hypothèse serait une infection due à ses blessures. »

La Sorcière Rouge ferma les yeux. Le front de Pietro était brûlant. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, son sang pulser dans ses veines, mais elle pouvait aussi sentir la maladie, et toutes ses plaies trop profondes. Elle passa les doigts sur ses paupières parce qu'elle savait que ses nerfs ne supporteraient pas de le voir si mal en point.

« Et si c'était une conséquence de la mutation ? », s'enquit-elle, en regardant de nouveau Bruce.

Cette fois, le docteur ne sut que lui répondre. Et même s'il avait eu une réponse, peut-être n'aurait-il pas osé la formuler à voix haute. Wanda baissa de nouveau la tête et se mit à murmurer. Une prière. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment.

Sans les instruments du SHIELD, sans équipe médicale, sans rien ni personne, ils étaient véritablement livrés à eux-mêmes. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils s'en rendaient compte. Maintenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un toit, de ressources, ne serait-ce que d'une salle de bain et d'un peu de boisson nutritive. Et qui accepterait de les aider, là-dehors ? Tout était détruit, tout Tokyo s'était écroulé comme un château de cartes, avec ses bâtiments les plus importants. Difficile de dire combien de temps il faudrait pour tout reconstruire. Et encore plus difficile de savoir combien de temps il leur faudrait pour être acceptés. S'ils l'étaient un jour.

« Et, au fait, rebondit Clint, cette commission ministérielle, c'était comment ?

— Un désastre, répondirent Natasha, Sam, Bucky et Steve d'une même voix.

— Génial. Au moins une chose qui s'est bien passée », ricana l'archer.

Les autres choisirent de ne pas répondre, dépités, et Thor lâcha un rire sans âme. Il alla tapoter l'épaule du cyborg aveugle, se passa les mains sur le visage et s'en alla s'abattre comme une masse sur le siège qu'il avait déclaré comme sien. Un mouvement sur une des trois couchettes interpella le capitaine Rogers et il partit vers le fond du vaisseau.

Tony était toujours allongé là, mais il sortait lentement de son long sommeil. Le plus étonnant, ou peut-être le pire, dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il s'éveillait comme s'il sortait d'une sieste ou d'un sommeil davantage quotidien. Pas comme s'il avait laissé un bâtiment entier s'écrouler sur sa tête. L'ingénieur voulut s'étirer mais il constata rapidement que son bras était cassé. Il le constata par ailleurs avec un cri de douleur suivi d'une suffocation. Bruce accourut à son chevet.

« Ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas, s'exclama-t-il. Ton bras est brisé, tu as deux côtes cassées et sans doute d'autres fêlées ! Ne bouge pas !

— Mon bras est cassé, répéta Tony, complètement dans le gaz, mais pourquoi j'ai pas d'attelle ?

— Tu viens de la faire tomber, petit génie », répondit Bruce.

Il avait l'impression de gérer des gamins de cinq ans, parfois. Le médecin ramassa l'attelle de fortune qu'il avait faite pour le bras gauche de Tony et la remit en place, de manière efficace. Mais son patient ne sembla pas voir le côté efficace de la chose, vu qu'il se permit de geindre au moins trois fois. Le docteur Banner tâcha de faire comme s'il n'entendait rien. D'une certaine manière, le fils Stark l'avait cherché.

« Côtes cassées, répéta-t-il, mais alors qu'est-ce que je fous dans ce foutu vaisseau plutôt que dans un lit d'hôpital ?

— Il n'y a plus d'hôpital, rétorqua son ami, tu te rappelles ? Le plus grand et le plus accessible d'entre eux, en tout cas. »

Tony serra les dents et abattit sa main disponible sur son front. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'une cuite. Et bon sang, c'était un sentiment familier. Si se faire écraser par un bâtiment et avoir la gueule de bois étaient deux sensations équivalentes, alors il avait eu raison d'arrêter de boire. Déjà, parce que l'alcool était rare et cher, ensuite parce que, bon sang, ça en faisait des dégâts !

Steve, qui avait assisté à la scène de loin, préféra tourner les talons et laisser les deux scientifiques discuter entre eux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Capitaine Rogers », l'interpella Maria Hill.

L'interpellé faillit sursauter et se tourna vers la seconde de Nick Fury, assise aux commandes, l'air de somnoler. Il s'assit à la place du pilote, étant donné qu'elle occupait le siège du copilote. La directrice adjointe du SHIELD posa le coude sur le tableau de bord et le scruta quelques instants.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle à voix basse.

— On essaie de s'en sortir, répondit le capitaine, pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est bientôt la date de votre check-up semi-annuel, répondit Hill. Et je crains que, dans l'état actuel des choses, ce ne soit pas possible.

— Mon état, comme celui des autres, est stable depuis près de deux ans et demi, Hill. Je sais gérer ce sérum dans mon sang, Bucky sait gérer le métal dans le sien, Banner n'est plus en conflit avec les radiations gamma, Wanda sait contenir ses émotions… Le check-up n'est jamais qu'une formalité.

— Peut-être, rétorqua Maria. Mais en attendant, Pietro a de la fièvre et nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Essayez de vous ménager, vous tous, en attendant que nous puissions de nouveau vous procurer du matériel. »

Un léger sourire fendit le visage de Steve et il contempla Maria avec l'oeil rempli de gratitude.

« C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour nous, Hill.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Vous n'êtes tous que des gosses inconscients. Heureusement que le colonel était déjà chauve. »

Steve secoua la tête et s'autorisa à pousser un long soupir. La journée avait été terriblement longue. Pour tout le monde. Aussi bien pour ceux qui étaient restés dans le vaisseau que pour ceux qui avaient dû assister à cette maudite commission.

« En parlant de Nick, vous savez où le trouver ?

— Pas encore, soupira Hill. Je suis comme vous. J'attends. Mais j'ai bon espoir. »

Et on ne pouvait que la comprendre. On parlait de Fury après tout. Il était parfaitement capable de simuler sa propre mort devant une demi-douzaine de médecins armés de défibrillateurs.

« Attendez, QUOI ? s'écria soudainement Carol, les faisant sursauter. Nous sommes responsables des dégâts ?! Alors que nous avons voulu protéger cette foutue ville ?! C'est une plaisanterie ?!

— Captain Marvel a raison à cent pour cent, rebondit Clint. J'aurais dû être là pour leur demander si un seul de ces crétins en costard aurait pu faire autant, ou même la moitié, voire même la moitié de la moitié, du boulot qu'on a fait !

— Sauf que ce sont ces crétins en costard qui paieront vos nouveaux monocles, si nouveaux monocles il doit y avoir, soupira Coulson.

— Et ils sont persuadés que nous sommes une menace pour cette métropole, ajouta la Vision. Navré, Monsieur Barton, mais d'un point de vue totalement objectif il est…difficile de leur donner tort.

— Vous m'avez appelé « Monsieur » Barton ?! s'amusa soudainement Clint en semblant littéralement oublier tout le reste.

— Reste concentré, chuchota Bucky.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir regagner la confiance de Tokyo, si l'on ne veut pas finir en prison, ou pire que ça, ajouta Natasha.

— Et puis quoi encore ? ragea Clint. On va jouer le jeu politique, faire des conférences de presse, pour les supplier de nous laisser faire ce qu'on fait déjà depuis des années ?!

— Inutile de s'énerver, le rattrapa Sam. On n'a pas besoin d'un nouveau combat. La situation est juste trop complexe pour l'instant, pour tout le monde.

— Alors, on attend. Génial », répéta Clint.

C'était ce qu'il disait maintenant. Mais, exactement huit heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever sur le vaisseau, retentissait un nouveau cri du cyborg aveugle, qui semblait avoir été secoué par une idée de génie.

« J'en ai assez de rester ici, dit-il, à attendre d'être fixé sur mon sort. Les crétins en yukata n'ont pas tort, nous sommes responsables de ce bordel, parce qu'on reste ici à attendre alors qu'on se revendique comme ceux qui viennent aider. Wanda – et ceux qui veulent, naturellement- avec moi. Les ministres n'ont qu'à embrasser mon cul. »

Les trois quarts de la Section Spéciale étaient encore endormis quand il avait récité son monologue, si bien que personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir accroché au même moment. La seule phrase que tout le monde avait clairement comprise, c'était « les ministres n'ont qu'à embrasser mon cul ». Toutefois, cela ne leur disait en rien ce que Clint avait dans la tête, et encore moins pourquoi il avait besoin de Wanda.

Le cyborg se releva, demanda à Jim d'ouvrir le sas, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'ouverture d'où provenait le bruit. Ceci avant qu'il ne se prenne son carquois qu'il avait laissé traîner au sol, ne s'écroule, et ne roule sur le sol. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Barnes bondisse de son siège en se demandant comment ce type avait fait pour traverser l'existence sans se blesser ou se tuer.

« Barton, commença-t-il en se penchant vers lui, est-ce que…

— Ça va, fit Clint en levant la main vers le Soldat de l'hiver, paume vers le visage de ce dernier, l'arrêtant sur le champ. Ça va, je peux me lever tout seul. »

* * *

Wanda avait pu soulever toute une maison. Rien qu'avec ses pouvoirs. Alors que personne n'aille lui faire croire qu'il lui était impossible de le refaire, et encore moins avec des morceaux plus petits. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas ramener les bâtiments à leur état initial, mais l'archer n'en avait cure. Il s'en était allé vers les décombres de l'université de Tokyo, et avait commencé lui-même, à mains nues, à nettoyer les débris. Difficile de décrire précisément l'ahurissement des ouvriers préposés au chantier en voyant un cyborg aveugle venir leur prêter main forte, sans protection et surtout, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait. Mais il s'y était mis. Et il s'était contenté de dire :

« On est de la Section Spéciale. On est là pour aider. J'aurais bien voulu vous présenter un badge ou une carte mais nos supérieurs étaient trop occupés à garder notre existence secrète pour nous en faire. »

Alors Wanda avait commencé à aider, elle aussi.

* * *

Et bientôt, tous s'y étaient mis. Débarrasser les lieux des débris. Aider à retrouver les corps, et les survivants ensevelis. Toute la Section Spéciale n'avait pas tardé à mettre la main à la pâte, en se servant de leurs pouvoirs, en analysant, en se transformant, en étudiant, en volant, en se servant de leur force et même en parlant, secondant des ouvriers et de plus en plus de bénévoles. Sachant que les fonds seraient limités, ils tentaient également de récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être. Ils s'étaient dispersés, s'en étaient allés de chantier en chantier, aidaient les médecins, les secouristes, tous ceux qui avaient besoin de bras supplémentaires. Mais ils savaient que le repos serait de courte durée. Natasha était l'une de celles qui en était le plus sûre et une des premières à en avoir eu la confirmation. Elle était sur les ruines de l'université quand trois jeunes gens étaient venus vers elle. Plus grands qu'elle, massifs, de nature intimidante, et confiants. Certains d'être dans leur bon droit et d'avoir le droit de dire ce qu'ils allaient dire :

« Eh toi, dégage, lui dit le premier.

— On veut pas de cyborgs sur le chantier. C'est vous qui avez fait ça. »

Natasha eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils que Sam, qui volait à quelques pieds au-dessus, se posa juste à côté d'elle, la couvrant d'un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

— Des idiots habituels », se contenta de répondre Natasha en le prenant par le bras pour l'inciter à se détourner.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre, elle n'aimait pas la confrontation. Elle voulait aider, et ce n'était pas les regards de ces loubards qui allaient l'intimider ou la pousser à changer d'avis. La Veuve Noire et le Faucon allaient rejoindre d'autres personnes plus clémentes. Cependant le trio agaçant ne tarda pas à les rattraper, et ils se plantèrent devant eux.

« Vous êtes sourds, insista celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe. On veut pas de vous ici.

— Eh, l'interrompit Sam. Tout le monde veut la même chose ici. On veut réparer les dégâts.

— Et nous on veut pas de cyborgs ici, argua le second.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu nous fais perdre du temps, soupira l'homme volant, l'air relativement ennuyé.

— Et toi t'es qu'un traître à ta race, répliqua le gamin. Pourquoi tu la défends ?

— C'est pas elle que je défends, ricana Sam. C'est toi. Parce que si j'étais toi, je ferais en sorte que cette femme ne lève pas la main sur moi.

— C'est pas une femme, siffla le troisième, c'est qu'un tas de ferraille et c'est ces tas de ferraille qui ont détruit la ville.

— Loki a attenté à cette ville, insista Sam.

— Et grâce à qui ? Grâce aux cyborgs. Ce sont que des espions des Ultrons, regarde-toi, t'es déjà contaminé. Laisse-nous lui faire la peau et peut-être qu'on sera clément avec toi. »

Sam soupira encore une fois, profondément, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Natasha leva un sourcil, totalement dépassée, et il finit par hausser les épaules. Devant eux, le chef de meute continuait d'aboyer comme quoi si jamais l'un d'entre eux levait la main sur lui, il les dénoncerait aux autorités, les ferait tous arrêter, que les cyborgs et les traîtres devaient s'éloigner et laisser les vrais humains travailler. En tout cas, ça ressemblait à quelque chose dans ce goût-là. La seule chose de vraiment sûre fut que cela ne ressemblait plus à rien quand Natasha leur rentra dedans. Elle se servit tout simplement du premier pour frapper le second, prit la tête de ce dernier pour taper dans la tête du troisième et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Section Spéciale », les trois idiots se retrouvaient au sol, sonnés et entremêlés. Natasha ricana.

« Allons bon, persifla-t-elle. Inutile de vous battre pour moi. »

Hilare, Sam leva la main, et elle tapa dedans.

* * *

 _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends…_

Tony roula des yeux. Sincèrement, Jim pouvait aller se faire foutre avec ses conseils matrimoniaux. L'ingénieur restait là, assis, sur sa couchette. Dans le vaisseau, il n'y avait plus que lui, Hill, Pietro, toujours alité, Banner, qui avait passé la nuit à veiller et qui par conséquent dormait sur son siège, et le capitaine Rogers. Ce dernier et Hill se préparaient à retourner sur le terrain, et leur dialogue était couvert par la musique affolante que Jim laissait tourner à plein volume. Et bon sang, Maximoff arrivait à rester dans les vapes avec ce vacarme ? Tony l'enviait. Parce que lui, il n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. C'était pire qu'avant. Les mêmes cauchemars, les mêmes peurs, mais en toujours plus intense. L'ingénieur se frotta les paupières et laissa son visage retomber dans sa main, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Penser à tout ça ne l'avancerait en rien. L'ennui c'était que, rester ici, enfermé avec seulement un malade, un médecin et deux I.A qui s'engueulaient comme un vieux couple, ça ne l'aidait pas à relativiser. Steve demanda à Jim de lui ouvrir le sas, mais alors que celui-ci s'exécutait, le capitaine resta sans bouger. Tony, qui l'observait de là où il était, haussa un sourcil. Steve était soudain beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et ses mains immenses s'étaient mises à trembler. Hill interpella le soldat de l'extérieur mais celui-ci lui assura que tout allait bien. Cependant, il tituba vers le siège le plus proche pour s'y effondrer, semblant littéralement à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Tony bondit de sa couchette, du moins, autant qu'il en était capable, puisque son bras était toujours cassé et qu'il boitillait. Cependant, il progressa autant que faire se pouvait jusqu'au soldat.

« Cap, s'enquit-il. Cap, est-ce que ça va ? »

Steve, la mâchoire serrée, l'ignora d'abord, avant de secouer la tête, haletant. Puis il le regarda de son œil unique et lui décrocha un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

« Ça va, dit-il en reprenant contenance. Une petite faiblesse, rien de terrible.

— Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien, affirma Tony en posant la main sur son épaule. Asseyez-vous.

— Ça va, répéta Steve dont le sourire s'élargit. J'ai du boulot.

— Vous avez aussi le droit de vous reposer, insista l'ingénieur. Avec tout ça… Personne ne vous en voudra.

— Non, je dois y être, insista le capitaine. C'est mon boulot. Vous, votre boulot, c'est de guérir votre bras. »

Tony ouvrit grand la bouche, stupidement atterré.

« Alors ça, c'est la meilleure, s'écria-t-il. Donc vous, vous avez le droit d'y aller alors que vous êtes chancelant mais moi, avec un petit bras cassé de rien du tout, je dois camper ici ? »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Steve recouvrait à la fois son souffle et des couleurs. Il le regardait avec une sorte de sourire en coin, comme l'on regarde un animal particulièrement attachant. Sa main massive se posa alors sur l'épaule de l'ingénieur, qui haussa les sourcils et le fixa intensément. Il en avait assez de rester ici alors que tout le monde partait. Ça le faisait se sentir terriblement inutile et plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« L'important, c'est que vous vous rétablissiez, dit Steve.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous rendre malade », siffla Tony en se détournant.

Il n'avait aucunement envie d'être traité comme un orphelin en mal d'amour ou comme un chien abandonné au bord de la route. Il ne voulait pas des regards condescendants du capitaine, ni de sa pitié, il voulait faire quelque chose, bon sang, l'armure de métal pourrait certainement pallier son bras cassé, il n'y avait aucune raison de le retenir ici. Les dents serrées, il jeta un regard noir au capitaine avant de lui tourner le dos. Steve comprit immédiatement qu'il s'y était mal pris. Personne ne vit le regard navré et coupable qu'il adressa à Tony tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Mais bon sang, ce type avait risqué de mourir pour lui. Et il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'un membre de son équipe avait failli passer l'arme à gauche par sa faute.

Surtout s'il s'agissait de Tony.

Steve baissa la tête, soumis à une foule de sentiments contradictoires et croisa les bras, incertain. Cependant, il la releva toute aussi vite en entendant les pas de l'autre homme s'éloigner.

« Tony ? »

L'interpellé fit volte-face, toujours en colère et la mine boudeuse. Cette fois, le capitaine lui offrit un sourire sincère. Un sourire qui voulait dire à quel point il était épuisé, à quel point il en avait marre, un sourire qui disait qu'il n'avait qu'un seul souhait, se laisser tomber au sol et s'endormir pour de bon, qu'il était à bout de nerfs mais qu'il s'accrochait désespérément.

« Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, dit-il. Merci.

— Après tout ce qui s'est passé, osa répondre Tony avec un semblant de désinvolture, je pouvais au moins faire ça pour l'intensité dramatique. Et puis, ça en valait le coup. »

Inutile d'être un génie de sa trempe pour comprendre de quoi il retournait et il sut immédiatement que Steve avait fait la bonne association d'idées quand les joues crémeuses du capitaine prirent une légère teinte rosée et que son regard se fit fuyant. Et pendant ce temps, les Spice Girls continuaient de s'égosiller dans le vaisseau. Tony hurla victoire mais le cap recouvra rapidement sa contenance avant de lui tendre la main, comme pour lui faire signe de s'approcher. D'abord incrédule, Tony retourna sur ses pas, hésitant, se sentant comme une mouche virevoltant autour d'une plante carnivore, trop curieuse pour son propre bien. Et Steve Rogers n'avait rien d'une plante carnivore, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il plaça la main sur celle du capitaine, et ce dernier l'attira doucement vers lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Tony se sentit prit à son propre piège, son cœur s'affola pendant que les derniers fruits secs qu'il avait mangés se mettaient à faire les montagnes russes dans son estomac. Toutefois, il s'arma de courage et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ils ont accroché une branche de gui là-haut ? Plus de boîtes de pastilles pour trouver un prétexte ? »

Steve ricana à son tour. Il lui embrassa le front, doucement, sereinement, comme si le sommet de sa tête était une rose. Puis il se détourna.

« Restez sauf, insista-t-il toutefois en lui offrant encore un sourire.

— Votre demande est formulée avec tant d'insistance que je me dois de refuser, et de porter plainte pour harcèlement », dit le fils Stark avec un faux air de pimbêche, les sourcils levés et la tête légèrement penchée en avant.

Il passerait plus tard sur sa déception.

* * *

« Rogers, soupira Bucky, je pourrais te tuer, ici et maintenant. »

Évidemment, dans ce genre de moment, il fallait toujours s'attendre à du soutien de la part du Soldat de l'hiver. Steve roula de l'oeil en soulevant une nouvelle brique afin de la poser sur le semblant de mur que son meilleur ami et lui aidaient à bâtir. Pendant ce temps, Bucky trempait une petite pelle dans la brouette remplie de ciment à côté d'eux, et en jeta sur la brique qu'il venait de poser avant de l'étaler.

« Tu l'as embrassé sur le front, siffla Barnes. Le front. Sérieusement, Steve tu mériterais de te faire écraser par un Ultron perdu.

— Où est le problème ? grogna Steve.

— Le problème, c'est que ça me rend malade de te voir te voiler la face comme ça, s'énerva son meilleur ami en abattant la brique sur le ciment. Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, c'est évident, et en plus, tu as failli le perdre ! Et pourtant tu oses encore te poser des barrières et tu refuses de franchir le pas alors que le type t'envoie littéralement des appels de phares ! D'accord il a été pénible, mais t'as été le premier à dire qu'il avait besoin de temps, non ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient, sincèrement, maintenant ? Rien du tout ! Si on a appris quelque chose, c'est bien qu'on peut tous crever demain, alors sors-toi ce balai du cul ! »

À ces mots, Steve ricana. Bucky ne comprit pas vraiment cette hilarité soudaine si bien qu'il haussa un sourcil et leva la tête vers son ami qui s'appliquait à étaler du ciment sur la brique qu'il venait de poser.

« Et sinon, quand comptes-tu suivre les conseils que tu me donnes ? »

La réponse de Bucky fut sobrement constituée d'un majeur métallique levé dans la direction de son ami, qui se moqua allègrement de lui. Cependant, il retrouva plus rapidement son sérieux et cessa de s'activer quelques instants. Steve ne tarda pas à remarquer ce changement et se tourna vers lui, soudain concerné.

« En fait, je ne suis pas sûr, avoua Bucky, les deux mains sur le mur.

— Pas sûr ? », répéta Steve.

Son ami semblait embarrassé comme jamais et regardait ailleurs comme un enfant boudeur.

« De… de ce qu'il y a entre nous. S'il y a quelque chose, même, accentua-t-il. On en est pas sûrs tous les deux et… et disons qu'on n'est pas doués pour parler de ça.

— Toi et Barton êtes des poubelles, soupira Steve.

— Mais toi, rétorqua immédiatement Bucky, toi, crétin de Brooklyn, tu sais ce que tu ressens et lui aussi, alors arrête de détourner la conversation.

— Je ne détourne rien du tout, se moqua Steve, c'est toi qui évite les sujets qui fâchent dès qu'ils te concernent !

— Et celle-là, tu peux l'éviter ? »

Steve ne comprit le sens de la question que lorsqu'il se prit du ciment frais en pleine figure. D'abord sous le choc, le soldat resta sans bouger alors que son ami d'enfance le regardait en riant à s'en tenir les côtes. Alors, naturellement, Rogers décida de ne pas en rester là et lui rendit son attaque en lui balançant à son tour du ciment.

* * *

Aider la population était une chose. Assumer derrière en était une autre. Carol était littéralement au bord de l'apoplexie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment signé pour reconstruire une ville entière avec des troupes à moitié qualifiées, des gens qui la regardaient de travers parce qu'elle faisait partie de ceux qu'ils tenaient pour responsables, et des moyens terriblement limités. Toutefois, elle ne désespérait pas. L'équipe était bien avec elle, et elle était bien dans l'équipe. Tout le monde faisait en sorte de lui faire une place, on tâchait de ne jamais la laisser sur le côté et, en à peine deux semaines, elle avait déjà l'impression d'être là depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Et surtout, tout le monde la laissait poursuivre son objectif personnel sans interférer ou tenter de la refréner, ce qui pourrait s'avérer potentiellement problématique.

À chaque fois qu'elle faisait une pause, Carol sortait de la poche de sa veste de l'Air Force une photo de Jessica Drew. Elle l'avait d'abord montrée aux membres de la Section Spéciale, ne serait-ce que par acquis de conscience. Mais ce visage leur était inconnu. Alors l'ancienne pilote avait fait ce qu'elle avait estimé être le plus judicieux : demander à tout le monde. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait également fait aujourd'hui. Elle était avec Sam, Wanda et la Vision, au pied de ce qui restait du Building of Humanity, cherchant encore des survivants ou des corps sous les décombres, avec les pompiers, les policiers et les secouristes bénévoles. Rien pour le moment. Pourtant le cœur de Carol se serrait toujours de la même manière. À chaque main qui paraissait sous les décombres, à chaque appel au secours, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas Jessica qu'elle allait finir par retrouver. Et à chaque fois, c'était un soulagement terriblement malsain, de voir que le nouveau cadavre qu'ils extrayaient n'était pas celui de son amie. Et une déception de voir que, parmi toutes les vies sauvées, son amie ne figurait pas. Elle avait encore une fois fait le tour des équipes de secours avant de s'intéresser aux civils, mais elle ne faisait qu'essuyer des refus, couplés à quelques « une fille aussi jolie, je m'en souviendrais ». Dépitée mais tâchant de garder la tête froide, elle avait rejoint les membres de son équipe. Sam était assis par terre. Il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau dont il avait bu la moitié et qu'elle accepta sans se faire prier, tandis que Wanda picorait dans un petit sac de fruits secs. Vision, lui, insensible à ce genre de besoin, se laissait aller à admirer les alentours. Carol lui trouvait un air rêveur qui confinait à l'innocence pure, et elle comprenait pourquoi Wanda n'y semblait pas insensible. Même si le type avait une tête rose.

« Toujours rien ? », lui demanda la Sorcière, concernée.

Carol hocha négativement la tête et se laissa retomber à côté de Sam, le front couvert de sueur. Elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux fins, et s'autorisa enfin à prendre un peu de repos.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que votre amie est encore en vie ? », s'enquit soudain la Vision en se tournant vers elle.

À ces mots, Carol hésita. Effectivement, tout ce que la Section savait, c'était que Jessica avait été offerte en sacrifice aux Ultrons mais ils avaient très peu d'informations concernant le reste. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, finit la bouteille d'eau de Sam avant de se lancer.

« Vous savez certainement que, selon les dossiers de l'Air Force… Je n'existe plus. »

Ses trois interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête en la fixant sans se demander si leurs regards n'étaient pas trop insistants.

« C'était un vol de reconnaissance que j'avais tenu à faire, continua-t-elle. Une activité suspecte à l'extérieur des murs. Quand j'ai vu que c'était dans cette région que le père de Jessica avait… Enfin. Je savais que cela faisait des années mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de… Alors j'ai accepté la mission. Mais j'ai été attaquée. Des Ultrons, certainement. Mon vaisseau s'était fait avaler. J'ai perdu connaissance. »

Derrière eux, ils entendirent le chef d'opération proclamer qu'ils allaient bientôt reprendre mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

« Je me suis réveillée dans un endroit… Humide. Une cave, un souterrain, qu'importe. Et Jessica était là. »

Sam fronça les sourcils mais l'expression de Wanda était fascinée, comme si elle buvait littéralement les paroles de Carol. Falcon savait que c'était à cause de ses étranges capacités, à la limite du télépathique, que la fille Maximoff était aussi subjuguée, mais l'air interloqué de Vision le conforta dans le fait que ça ne voulait pas dire que ce qui se passait là était normal.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, dit Carol, mais je suis sûre que c'était elle. Je reconnaîtrais son visage entre mille. Elle avait maigri et était épuisée mais je suis sûre que c'était elle. Alors je l'ai suivie, du moins je l'ai voulu mais… Mais elle s'est enfuie. J'ai de nouveau perdu connaissance et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais de nouveau seule. Et j'avais tout… Toute cette force, ce… Cette colère… Et j'ai paniqué… Je me suis mise en tête que les Ultrons m'avaient repris Jessica, j'ai repris la route que j'avais emprunté avec mon vaisseau et… »

Elle-même peinait encore à l'expliquer. Tout avait été si confus ce jour-là. Elle s'en souvenait à peine. Elle se souvenait juste d'avoir entraperçu, un moment, le visage de son amie. Et de s'être levée seule, avec une force à démolir les murs et capable de voler. Elle n'avait pas su qu'en faire, mais pour elle, cela n'était qu'une occasion de plus de sauver son amie. Qui était vivante. Et à présent, elle le savait et en était sûre. Raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de chercher. Pas maintenant. Jessica n'était pas loin. Elle était là, quelque part, dans Tokyo, ou dans les régions alentour. Et elle l'avait aidée. Alors, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Toutefois, la reprise des recherches l'interrompit dans un récit déjà confus et elle se leva, de même que les autres, pour recommencer.

Les quatre membres de la Section Spéciale passèrent ainsi la journée à fouiller et déblayer, mais les corps, tout comme les signes de vie se faisaient rares. Bientôt, il allait falloir commencer à reconstruite, comme pour les autres. Certains bâtiments avaient déjà commencé à ressortir de terre mais ce bâtiment était le plus haut des trois métropoles confondues. Ce qui rendrait la tâche un peu plus ardue.

« Oh, bon sang, dites-moi que je rêve ?! »

Les quatre membres de la Section Spéciale, alors en hauteur, baissèrent les yeux vers le plancher des vaches. S'y trouvait une petite silhouette, un homme, de taille moyenne, brun. Carol haussa un sourcil et regarda les trois autres. Sam avait l'air tout sauf impressionné, Vision était intrigué au possible et Wanda regardait fixement vers le bas. Elle finit par leur dire :

« C'est bien de nous qu'il parle mais il n'a pas l'air belliqueux.

— J'y vais », soupira Sam.

Ce disant, il se laissa retomber au sol, bientôt talonné par Carol. L'homme leur offrit un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre et se mordit la lèvre avant de lever les deux pouces dans leur direction :

« Oh, j'y crois pas, c'est donc vrai !

— Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? demanda Carol, tout sauf confiante, malgré les paroles de Wanda.

— Vous êtes… Vous êtes ces gens qui nous ont aidés ! s'exclama l'inconnu aux prunelles pétillantes avant de pointer Sam du doigt. J'vous reconnais, vous êtes le Faucon ! »

Carol haussa un sourcil et coula un regard vers Sam qui hésitait entre un sourire sincère – parce que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été accostés par quelqu'un d'amical - et un sourire gêné – parce que ça faisait quand même beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

« Et vous êtes ? se contenta-t-il de demander.

— Ah oui ! s'écria l'autre. Je m'appelle Scott ! Et bon sang, je suis fan.

— Journaliste ? demanda Carol qui commençait à avoir l'habitude.

— Non ! Pas du tout, répondit Scott qui avait commencé à rire sans s'en rendre compte. Je suis juste un citoyen concerné et j'avais très envie de vous voir ! Elle a dit que vous étiez sur les chantiers mais je ne l'ai pas crue, alors elle m'a demandé d'aller vous trouver !

— Elle ? répéta Sam, de plus en plus incrédule.

— Euh… s'étonna Scott qui sentait qu'il y avait là comme une information importante. Ah oui, Jane Foster ! C'est elle qui m'envoie ! »

* * *

Scott Lang ne le savait pas encore, mais c'était un homme mort. Le pauvre, il ne s'en doutait pas, et il ne l'aurait certainement pas vu venir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était avec Luis et les autres, en train de débattre au sujet de ceux qui se faisaient appeler la Section Spéciale, à se demander s'ils étaient bons ou mauvais, s'ils représentaient ou non un danger pour les métropoles, quand était arrivée cette femme. Elle avait l'air un peu perdu, s'appelait Jane Foster. Scott et les autres l'avaient rencontrée, elle et quelques autres personnes, après l'attaque de Loki et de ses cyborgs. Elle leur avait dit que la Section Spéciale était, selon la rumeur, dans le centre-ville, en train de réparer les dégâts causés par cette fameuse attaque. Ce sur quoi elle leur avait demandé si l'un d'entre eux pouvait bien aller leur dire qu'elle était en vie et leur demander de la retrouver en un lieu précis. Scott avait sauté sur l'occasion. Parce qu'il faisait partie des gens qui adoraient la Section Spéciale. Mais devant s'occuper de sa fille, il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser en arrière en allant jouer les ouvriers bénévoles. Alors là, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Et c'était vrai, bon sang. Quatre d'un coup. La femme habillée en rouge, l'androïde à tête rose, la femme volante et le Faucon. Ça, c'était comme trouver une carte de collection extrêmement rare. Parce que cela faisait longtemps que les gens parlaient. Que des rumeurs se répandaient sur des sortes de gardiens qui se chargeaient des problèmes qui touchaient la Métropole. Ils avaient été aperçus plusieurs fois lorsque les murs avaient été attaqués, quand il y avait eu cette explosion métallique qui avait attiré tant de robots, quand le mur avait été percé, puis quand un groupe de cyborgs appelés les Chessmen s'était amené. Oui, les gens parlaient et cela faisait longtemps que beaucoup se doutaient qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Que d'étranges figures veillaient sur la ville et protégeaient sa population, en dépit des dires des autres.

Quatre têtes s'étaient détachées, en ce qui concernait Tokyo. Le Capitaine, la Veuve Noire, le Soldat de l'Hiver, et le Faucon. Et Scott avait le plaisir, non seulement de rencontrer l'un d'entre eux, mais en plus de lui parler et de le guider jusqu'à Jane était tant excité que c'était tout juste s'il ne lui tenait pas la main. Les quatre membres de la Section Spéciale – les trois autres s'appelaient la Sorcière Rouge, la Vision et Captain Marvel, si Scott avait bien suivi ce que lui avait dit Sam - le suivaient, silencieux et intrigués. Scott les guida jusqu'aux tréfonds de la ville, là où s'entassaient bidonvilles, entrepôts et autres constructions de bas étage, là où étaient relégués les individus les plus inutiles de la population. Pour eux, l'attaque de Loki avait été un événement lointain dont ils ressentaient les effets bien malgré eux. Parce que toutes les subventions s'en étaient allées à la reconstruction de ces immenses bâtiments, parce que toutes les figures d'autorité s'étaient tournées vers le centre, cette région de la métropole retournait à sa misère profonde. Et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Scott était si euphorique. Parce qu'il pouvait montrer à ces gens qu'il considérait comme ses héros l'envers du décor, et il était ravi de se dire qu'à présent l'on allait veiller sur eux aussi. Il guida le groupe jusqu'à une maisonnée qui se trouvait non loin de la sienne. Là, il entraîna les quatre nouveaux arrivants derrière une tenture. C'était une bicoque tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, faite en vieux béton et en terre cuite. De vieux meubles en bois, des fenêtres aux vitres cassées. Mais, au milieu de tout ça, un véritable bordel de technologie, ponctué d'écrans, le tout clôturé par des photographies sur les murs de terre cuite. Tout compte fait, non, ça n'avait rien d'une bicoque classique. Ça ressemblait surtout à la planque d'un psychopathe.

Mais que pouvaient en dire Sam, Carol, Wanda et la Vision si ce psychopathe s'avérait être Nick Fury ?

Celui-ci dardait sur leur petit groupe un regard sombre, le visage caché par son poing fermé.

« Est-ce que je rêve, ou est-ce que la première chose que vous leur avez dite est "je m'appelle Scott Lang et Jane Foster vous cherche" ? »

Oui. C'était définitif. Scott Lang était un homme mort.

* * *

« Jane ! »

L'interpellée se retourna subitement alors qu'une silhouette familière soulevait la tenture de la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait, adjacente à celle de Lang et qui, d'une certaine manière, lui appartenait aussi. Son visage passa de craintif à heureux lorsqu'elle reconnut Wanda Maximoff, qui entrait dans la maison avec l'air au moins aussi incertain qu'elle.

« Wanda ! »

Jane se leva et alla directement enlacer la jeune femme, terriblement heureuse de voir enfin un visage connu. Bien sûr, il y avait Darcy et Selvig, mais Selvig passait son temps dehors à sillonner les marchés noirs et Darcy… restait Darcy. Celle-ci était endormie sur le canapé usé qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, à côté de la fille de Scott, qui avait un livre dans les mains. Wanda les sonda rapidement mais toutes les deux dormaient d'un sommeil paisible.

« Je suis soulagée, dit Wanda. On a craint le pire pour vous.

— Désolée, répondit Jane de sa voix enfantine. Mais Fury voulait que l'on reste dans l'ombre, le temps que les ministres décident de ce qui allait se passer pour vous. Mais, en voyant que le temps passait et que rien ne se décidait, il a accepté qu'on aille vous chercher.

— Ce qui est appréciable, répondit la fille Maximoff. Tout va bien ? Qui est ici à part vous ? »

* * *

« Hormis Selvig, Foster et Darcy, personne ne sait ce qui se passe ici, avança Fury. J'avais prévu quelques plans de secours au cas où le SHIELD serait attaqué. Et remerciez Mademoiselle Foster de m'avoir convaincu d'être venus vous prévenir plus tôt. »

Il avait dit ça avec une telle nonchalance que, pour un peu, on ne se serait pas cru dans une vieille mansarde plantée au milieu des pires quartiers de Tokyo, mais bel et bien dans son superbe bureau du QG du SHIELD. Pourtant, le fait qu'il porte des lunettes de soleil plutôt qu'un cache-œil, et une veste à capuche plutôt que sa longue veste noire, prouvait que les choses avaient changé.

« Je crois qu'on va la remercier, approuva Sam, et passer outre le fait que vous saviez où nous étions mais que vous n'avez pas fait le moindre geste vers nous.

— Wilson, commença Nick, je voulais le faire, mais il fallait que l'on soit sûr que...

— Cela fait presque trois semaines que l'on survit dans notre jet, sans nourriture et sans matériel médical, alors que Pietro est mal en point et que Tony se rétablit difficilement ! »

* * *

« Pietro est malade », répéta Jane avec plus d'inquiétude qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

Wanda hocha la tête, les yeux brillants et la lèvre inférieure mordue.

« Le docteur Banner ne sait pas quoi faire… Il lui faut des médicaments, dit-elle, mais que lui donner ? On ne peut même pas faire un diagnostic correct, ni Jim, ni Jarvis ne sont programmés pour ça.

— Eh, eh, dit Jane en posant la main sur son épaule. Du calme, d'accord ? Nous avons ce qu'il faut ici, Fury a tout prévu. Nous avons soigné la fille de Scott, et plusieurs personnes depuis que nous sommes ici. Mais… Il fallait que l'on garde le cercle de confiance restreint. »

* * *

« Il fallait que vous soyez crédibles devant les ministres », appuya Fury, guère impressionné.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'un membre permanent de la Section Spéciale de Tokyo venait s'en prendre directement à lui. C'était même une des activités favorites du capitaine Rogers. Natasha n'avait pas hésité à diriger une arme vers lui et Barnes était Barnes, alors le fait que Wilson ajoute ses humeurs à l'équation n'allait pas le tourmenter outre mesure.

« Avec moi disparu, et vous sans ressources, vous étiez plus à même de vous attirer la sympathie des ministres, continua le directeur déchu du SHIELD. Personne à vos trousses, pas d'autorité qui agit en arrière-plan, et qui vous fournit l'aide alimentaire et médicale dont vous avez besoin !

— Mais est-ce qu'on a l'air d'être en pleine campagne ? s'agita Sam. On ne fait pas ça pour s'attirer la sympathie de qui que ce soit, mais parce qu'on se bat pour survivre, nous aussi ! Est-ce que vous auriez répondu avec autant de facilité si qui que ce soit nous avait claqué entre les doigts ? »

Ni Carol, ni la Vision n'osèrent répondre. Tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment été validés par Fury. Ils avaient rejoint la Section Spéciale sous l'impulsion du capitaine Rogers et des autres mais, à aucun moment, ils n'étaient passés par la haute autorité, hormis peut-être Stephen Strange mais cela se discutait encore. Toujours était-il qu'ils estimaient ne pas pouvoir dire grand-chose pour le moment.

« Restez tels que vous êtes en attendant que la situation se tasse, acheva le colonel borgne. Amenez Maximoff si vous l'estimez nécessaire, mais restez discrets. Ce n'est qu'une situation provisoire, mais à part vous et le reste de la Section, j'aimerais que personne ne sache que nous sommes ici et en vie. »

La Vision et Carol approuvèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Sam lui, restait silencieux, à scruter Fury, la mâchoire serrée. Scott, dans un coin, assistait à l'échange comme s'il se demandait s'il devait tout gâcher ou non. Carol devait bien avouer que Lang l'amusait beaucoup. Il admirait Sam comme s'il était une sorte de spécimen rare, et à peu de choses près, elle lui voyait des cœurs dans les yeux. En voilà un vrai fan, se dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cachez, bon sang, soupira Wilson en se passant les mains sur le visage. Parce que vous cachez quelque chose, Fury, sinon on n'en serait pas là.

— J'ai déjà expliqué au capitaine Rogers le principe du cloisonnement, l'interrompit Fury. Personne n'a toutes les cartes en main.

— Et vous, alors ? grogna Sam.

— Malheureusement, moi encore moins que vous. »

Sam tiqua, leva un sourcil, puis finit par soupirer, laissant son expression s'adoucir, signe, peut-être, d'un semblant de confiance retrouvée, avant de tourner les talons. Fury devait bien avouer que, même s'il n'était pas impressionné, il était plutôt surpris. Parce que Wilson faisait partie de ce groupe de personnes très restreint qu'il n'imaginait pas perdre son sang-froid. Depuis toutes ces années passées à la Section Spéciale, il n'avait jamais vu le Faucon s'énerver ou se montrer sec dans ses propos. Et ce jour avait fini par arriver. Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Carol et la Vision le saluèrent brièvement, avant de quitter les lieux à leur tour. Scott tapa dans ses mains, complètement extatique, ayant manifestement assisté à une des choses les plus extraordinaire de sa vie, puis clama qu'il allait faire du thé, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

* * *

« Wanda, fit doucement Carol en repoussant la tenture. Nous allons chercher les autres. »

L'interpellée hocha la tête. Après tout, tout le monde avait le droit de savoir que Fury était ici, que Jane, Darcy et Selvig étaient en vie, et qu'il y avait là de quoi soigner les blessés graves, du moins, d'après les dires de Jane et Fury. La fille Maximoff se tourna vers la scientifique, qui semblait depuis le début avoir une question qu'elle n'osa poser qu'au moment où elle allait partir :

« Et… Avec tout ce qui s'est passé… Comment va Thor ? »

* * *

Thor survivait. C'était certainement le mot le plus proche de sa condition actuelle. Bien sûr, il continuait de supporter la Section Spéciale des Avengers et offrait son aide aux bénévoles jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais c'était comme si la mort de son frère avait brisé quelque chose en lui, et que chaque effort physique ne l'aidait qu'à se souvenir qu'il était encore en vie. Celui qu'on appelait le dieu de la Foudre ne souriait plus et, s'il le faisait, cet éclat candide qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux océan, malgré son imposante carrure, sa barbe et sa voix grave, s'était éteint. Il était comme un ermite dans son propre monde. Comme si Loki avait donné sens à son existence et que sa mort l'avait fait renaître dans un ailleurs. Et s'habituer à cet ailleurs, à cette vie sans son frère, était sa seule option pour continuer à respirer, même si chaque souffle était douloureux et si chaque pas lui donnait l'impression que la plante de ses pieds foulait de la braise ardente.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles la Section Spéciale avait accepté que le corps de Loki soit enterré. Ils avaient opté pour un coin de terre isolé, non loin des quartiers difficiles où vivait Scott et les autres. D'ailleurs, c'était Scott lui-même qui avait suggéré l'endroit. Les autres n'avaient pas rechigné, parce qu'en dépit de ce qu'il avait fait, Loki avait été leur ami et leur compagnon d'armes pendant bien longtemps. Il avait prêté main forte à Bruce dans son laboratoire, s'était parfois plié en quatre pour aider le capitaine Rogers à mettre en place des stratégies. Sur le terrain, il avait protégé les arrières de Bucky plus d'une fois, avait ri de bon cœur avec Sam, et même si sa relation avec Clint et Natasha avait été un peu plus complexe, sur le terrain, quand il s'agissait de protéger ce qui comptait, ça n'avait plus d'importante. Toute l'équipe avait été secouée de sentiments ambivalents en mettant le corps de Laufeyson sous terre mais personne n'avait pu nier que, parmi tout cet imbroglio d'émotions, il y avait eu de la tristesse.

Pourtant, il avait bien fallu se remettre au travail. Repartir construire, chercher les survivants, enterrer les autres morts, conduire Pietro dans la planque de Fury pour le soigner, de même que Tony, même si l'état de ce dernier s'améliorait de jour en jour.

Thor était resté là. Il était resté pendant que tous les autres partaient. Il était resté parce qu'il lui faudrait bien plus qu'une cérémonie de fortune pour accepter que la dernière demeure de son frère se trouvait ici, sous terre. Il était resté là jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Un bruit s'était fait entendre. Au début, comme à beaucoup de choses, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Puis quelques silhouettes, des silhouettes humaines, s'étaient découpées dans le noir. Seules les lumières émanant des habitations de fortune permettaient à Thor de les voir. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir leurs visages pour savoir que ceux-là ne venaient pas lui présenter leurs condoléances.

« C'est ici qu'a été enterré celui qu'on appelle Loki ? lui demanda une silhouette.

— Allez-vous en, ordonna Thor, cela ne vous concerne pas.

— On vit dans cette métropole alors, si, ça nous concerne. Un traître comme lui n'a certainement pas le droit à une tombe. Il mérite juste d'être dans la fosse commune et de se faire bouffer par les corbeaux comme le sale chien qu'il était. »

Thor se renfrogna et ramassa le marteau qu'il avait laissé au sol. Il se tourna vers les importuns. Une lueur s'était rallumée dans ses yeux. Une lueur de défi, une soif de combat, quelque chose qui remuait sincèrement ses tripes et faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur comme autrefois. Mais Thor n'en oubliait pas qui il était pour autant. Il était un membre de la Section Spéciale. Il voulait avant tout protéger cette ville, et pour ça, il devait se montrer plus noble que la plupart des vilains qui le considéraient comme une menace. Il devait avant tout leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort.

« Si tu le laisses sous terre, laisse-nous pisser sur sa tombe. Marché conclu ? »

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se laisser insulter trop longtemps.

* * *

« Il fallait le voir, insista Carol. Il regardait Sam avec des cœurs dans les yeux ! »

Ce disant, elle fit deux cercles avec les pouces et les index et les posa au niveau de ses cils, comme des lunettes. Natasha, Clint et Bucky partirent dans un éclat de rire simultané quand Danvers se mit à mimer l'hystérie de Scott Lang en les apercevant, tandis qu'un Sam désenchanté cherchait du secours quelque part entre Bruce et Tony. Les deux scientifiques haussèrent les épaules. Eux-mêmes avaient du mal à retenir le sourire qui leur montait aux lèvres. Wanda et la Vision étaient à l'arrière, transportant Pietro en sûreté dans la planque de Fury. Thor, lui, était toujours hors de vue depuis les funérailles. Toute la journée s'était écoulée sans lui. La Section Spéciale avait toutefois décidé d'attendre que tout le monde soit de nouveau opérationnel pour regagner le jet, qui était leur habitation depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

« Dans ce cas, il doit être aux anges, là, dit Clint. Captain America dans sa maison ! »

Le fou rire de Bucky n'arrivait pas à s'éteindre. Les jambes posées sur les cuisses de Clint, il mordait sa main en métal pour tenter de se calmer mais, vu la situation c'était, à son sens, impossible. Il n'avait vu Scott que dix minutes et ce type était indéniablement le plus drôle qu'il ait rencontré depuis longtemps.

« Captain America, répéta-t-il, mais pourquoi Captain America ?! »

Bon, son hilarité était certainement aussi causée par les petites réserves d'alcool que Scott, Jane et Darcy leur avaient offertes avant d'aller s'entretenir avec Fury à l'intérieur. Les deux bouteilles circulaient entre eux. Si certains se jetaient allègrement dessus, d'autres étaient plus réservés. Quoique, Natasha avait elle aussi du mal à s'arrêter et pourtant son organisme ne lui permettait pas d'ingurgiter la moindre goutte d'alcool.

« Eh, c'est de moi, _copyright_ », dit Tony.

Barnes lui pouffa au visage avant de reprendre la bouteille des mains de Sam qui, le visage écrasé dans sa main, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant de le voir ronchon alors que celui qui était, d'ordinaire, le chat mécontent du coin, était celui qui riait le plus. Tony avait commenté et souriait, mais il semblait quelque peu préoccupé. Il fixait souvent, presque de manière inconsciente, la porte de la maison de Scott – si tant était qu'on pouvait appeler ça une porte, vu que ce n'était jamais qu'un rideau - sans rien dire, comme en proie à une lourde réflexion ou un dilemme dont il ne voulait faire part à personne.

« De toute façon, persifla Carol, une main sur le coeur, je reste persuadée que, du petit quatuor de collection, Sam reste son préféré.

— Laissez-moi avec ça ! », s'écria un Wilson de plus en plus embarrassé.

Le fou rire de Bucky n'en devint que plus puissant. Le soupir du Faucon semblait avoir pour vocation de fendre la terre en deux, si bien que Carol, en guise de consolation, lui caressa l'épaule du dos de la main, tout en lui offrant une moue attendrie. Tony se releva soudainement. Peu importait ce qui le travaillait, il avait décidé de résoudre le problème et, manifestement, le problème se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il laissa sa bouteille à Bruce qui la prit du bout des doigts et s'éloigna des autres en leur adressant un bref salut.

Sam regarda Bucky d'un air désappointé.

« Tu sais, je rêverais que Jim soit là pour dire que tu lui fais penser aux hyènes, dans ce film d'animation avec des lions qui parlent, celui qui est inspiré d'Hamlet.

— Ça va Wilson, rétorqua le Soldat de l'hiver en haussant les épaules, on rigole ! »

Et, ce disant, il lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule. Avec son bras en métal.

* * *

« En fait, continua Jane, Scott est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Le SHIELD l'avait, disons, dans son viseur et depuis longtemps. »

Steve, les bras croisés, inspira longuement, faisant gonfler son imposante poitrine, avant d'expirer bruyamment, et de couler un regard glacé à Fury. Personne n'avait rien dit sur le fait qu'il lui manquait un œil à lui aussi, et heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que même si dehors, les autres avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de rire.

Scott, pourtant, ne semblait pas être outrageusement dérangé par la nouvelle. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre tout en écoutant les deux femmes et les deux hommes parler.

« Lang, dit Steve, un tantinet mal à l'aise. Est-ce que vous pouvez aller me chercher Thor et le prévenir de notre départ ? »

L'occupant des lieux leva les deux index et les fit pencher sur le côté, certainement en signe d'approbation, et quitta l'habitation en trottinant. Steve le regarda partir, se demandant dans quoi ce pauvre père de famille avait été embarqué par Fury.

« Quand bien même, finit par dire Steve, il serait préférable de ramener Pietro à Séoul où le docteur Cho pourra mieux le prendre en charge. Ici, avec vos installations de fortune, je crains que…

— Pas de souci, Cap, intervint Darcy. Scott nous as aidés à tout installer et son matériel est, certes, rudimentaire mais il fait l'affaire.

— D'autant plus que les communications avec les autres métropoles sont toujours coupées jusqu'à…

— Jusqu'à ce que le Premier ministre rende son verdit, soupira Steve, je sais, je sais… »

Ce disant, il jeta un bref regard à la petite porte qui se trouvait au fond de cette pièce terreuse qui servait de planque à Fury depuis que le SHIELD s'était plus ou moins effondré. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui pouvait servir de pièce à vivre, juste à côté de la pièce remplie d'ordinateur. De l'autre côté du mur de terre qu'il avait devant lui, se trouvait ce qui restait des appartements de Scott. Et derrière cette porte, ce laboratoire de fortune qu'ils avaient bâti dans l'urgence. Sincèrement, même en sachant que la maison voisine était aussi dans les possessions de Scott, il ne savait pas s'il devait être confiant.

« Je ne veux pas être ingrat, Colonel, reprit-il. Mais j'ai du mal à vous remercier, sur ce coup-là. »

Il ne put rien dire de plus, parce que la tenture qui servait de porte se souleva pour dévoiler le visage incertain de Tony. Il salua Jane et Darcy qui lui répondirent par un sourire amical, mais Fury comme Rogers restèrent profondément stoïques.

« Cap, hum… commença l'ingénieur en se frottant le nez de sa main disponible. Faut que je vous parle.

— Est-ce que ça peut attendre ?

— Mon courage est une ressource très limitée, alors non. »

Steve fronça les sourcils mais, à bien y réfléchir, la discussion avec Fury était close. Pietro était déjà installé, Wanda et la Vision à son chevet, dans cette espèce de laboratoire clandestin à l'arrière de la maison de Scott. Jetant un dernier regard à la porte -une des seules véritables portes de la maison, la plupart avaient été remplacées par des tentures- qui menait au laboratoire de fortune, comme si elle allait lui dire quelque chose, Steve suivit Tony à l'extérieur. L'ingénieur lui prit le poignet et s'éloigna de la petite troupe qui s'alcoolisait toujours autour d'un feu de camp, avant de dire sans détour :

« J'en ai marre. »

Rogers aurait pu être frappé par l'odeur de l'alcool s'il n'avait pas été aussi largué depuis le départ.

« Pardon ? se contenta-t-il de demander en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'ai bien réfléchi, Rogers, reprit Tony en levant l'index. Et j'en ai ma claque de ce truc - un pied dedans, un pied dehors - que vous avez instauré entre nous ! »

À ces mots, Steve secoua la tête, plus qu'incrédule, et écarquilla son oeil unique.

« Tony, est-ce que vous croyez sincèrement que c'est le moment ?

— Le problème, Rogers, c'est que ce n'est jamais le moment avec vous ! Et j'aimerais comprendre. Franchement, j'en ai assez de me torturer pour votre bel oeil alors, si vous pouviez juste m'expliquer... Je sais que j'ai pas été le type le plus sympa de l'univers mais pendant trente seconde j'ai cru que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je dois sauter d'un building pour encore mériter votre attention ?

— Tony, je… l'interrompit immédiatement Steve en levant le nez. Je suis navré, sincèrement. L'autre jour j'ai… J'ai paniqué. »

Le visage de Tony se décomposa et, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Steve soupira longuement et baissa la tête.

« Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, tempéra toutefois le capitaine. C'est juste que tout ça… C'est tellement préoccupant, j'ai besoin de temps pour… »

Stark fronça immédiatement les sourcils en voyant que la respiration du capitaine devenait laborieuse. Le soldat posa la main sur son front, semblant chercher un second souffle, mais ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il pâlit si subitement que Tony se surprit à craindre le pire. Steve posa les mains sur les genoux et tenta de chercher de l'air mais, alors que l'ingénieur faisait un mouvement vers lui, le capitaine le repoussa et se replia immédiatement à l'intérieur de la maison, le laissant là.

Tony allait s'offusquer quand un éclair zébra soudainement le ciel, si près d'eux qu'ils comprirent immédiatement de quoi il retournait.

* * *

« Thor », dit Natasha en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Cela provenait de l'emplacement de la tombe de Loki, elle en était sûre. Clint appuya immédiatement sur son oreille et amorça la communication avec Maria qui, avec Coulson, était restée dans le jet.

« Hill, demanda-t-il, il y a quelque chose dans notre secteur ?

— _Une masse en mouvement vers vous_ , lui répondit l'agent du SHIELD. _Non identifiée_. »

Le cyborg siffla. C'était ce que leur coûtait l'absence totale de QG. Natasha et Sam s'étaient déjà levés et s'en allaient en courant vers la position de Thor, talonnés par Carol, Bucky et Clint, le soldat tenant la main du cyborg pour l'aider à avancer malgré sa cécité. Sam tentait d'amorcer la communication avec Thor, tandis que Natasha contactait Jane.

« Foster, s'exclama-t-elle, on a une idée de ce qui se passe ?

— _Rien pour le moment_ », soupira Jane qui pianotait à toute vitesse sur le clavier.

Aucun signe de Thor. Sam n'en attendit pas plus et s'envola immédiatement, suivi par Carol. Il ne s'écoula pas longtemps avant que les membres de la Section Spéciale n'affrontent un mouvement de foule, des dizaines de personnes s'enfuyant dans leur direction en hurlant. Natasha interpella une femme au hasard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

— Des robots ! Des robots ont réussi à franchir le mur ! »

La Veuve Noire siffla mais la laissa partir. Ça n'aurait su tarder.

« Sam, dit-elle, en appuyant sur son oreille, où est Thor ? Tu vois Scott ?

— _Hors de vue tous les deux mais… Nat ?_

— Quoi ?

— _Une dizaines de civils HS au niveau de la tombe de Loki. Tu crois que…_

— J'espère bien pour lui que non, sinon je l'enterre vivant avec son frère ! »

* * *

Jane, Darcy, Tony et Bruce restaient enfermés dans la salle informatique de Fury, pianotant autant qu'ils le pouvaient sur leurs claviers pour tenter d'accéder à des informations mais rien ne leur venait. Hill et Coulson, même aidés par Jim et Jarvis, n'avaient rien. Alors ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre que ceux qui étaient partis sur le terrain leur disent ce qui se passait.

* * *

« _Ce sont des Destructeurs_ ! clama Carol dans la com.

— Oh bordel », souffla Jane.

Tony tressaillit et échangea un regard avec Bruce.

« Tu comptes venir malgré tes côtes en vrac et ton bras cassé ? demanda Bruce.

— Et tu comptes venir malgré ton problème caractériel ? », rebondit Tony.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête et se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Ceux qui étaient humains et chétifs à l'intérieur devinrent soit, immense et vert, soit couvert de métal, à l'extérieur.

* * *

« Scott ! »

Je vais en entendre parler pendant dix ans mais tant pis, soupira intérieurement Sam en piquant du nez comme un oiseau de proie. Il fila jusqu'à la petite silhouette de Scott, vêtu de rouge et de noir. Le rayon d'un Destructeur se dirigea vers Lang, qui fut happé par l'homme ailé avant d'avoir pu se faire rôtir sur place.

Thor était enfin en vue, en train de se débattre avec deux créatures de métal et appelant la foudre à lui. Carol s'abattit sur le dos d'un des deux gigantesques robots et le fit s'écrouler comme un arbre en frappant de toutes ses forces. Natasha fila vers lui tout en attachant le bandeau aux yeux arachnéens à l'arrière de sa tête, tandis que Bucky et Clint s'armaient.

« Barton, clama le Soldat de l'hiver, à neuf heures ! »

L'archer tira immédiatement. Une gigantesque boule de fureur verte fila entre les rangs et atterrit bruyamment au milieu des Destructeurs, bientôt appuyée par l'armure métallique de Tony.

* * *

« Rogers, cria Fury en frappant à la porte. Rogers, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Rogers, ouvrez cette porte ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Toute votre équipe est dehors, il se passe quelque chose de grave ! »

Mais le colonel borgne eut beau frapper à la porte aussi fort qu'il le voulait, la porte restait close et silencieuse. Bon sang. Il rêvait ou les Maximoff, la Vision et Rogers refusaient de lui ouvrir la porte de son propre labo ?

Alors qu'il allait se remettre à frapper, un léger mouvement l'interpella sur sa gauche. Il reconnut la fille de Lang, une peluche affreuse dans les bras, en train de se frotter les yeux.

« Monsieur Fury, dit-elle. Il est où mon papa ? »

C'était embarrassant. Fury resta là, interdit, à regarder la fille comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de créature surnaturelle. Le colonel regarda autour de lui et soupira.

« Ton père arrive, dit-il simplement. Retourne te coucher. »

Cependant, elle ne le lâchait pas du regard, plantée au milieu de la pièce comme un spectre.

« Il y a des gens qui crient dehors, balbutia-t-elle. Pourquoi ils crient ? Et pourquoi mon papa il est dehors ? »

* * *

Si les Destructeurs étaient vus comme les robots les plus dangereux pouvant exister, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ils étaient aussi immenses qu'ils étaient solides et leur tête entière projetait des rayons capables de faire griller un champ de maïs en dix minutes. En écraser un seul relevait du travail d'équipe le plus exemplaire. Le Hulk et Carol durent s'y mettre à deux pour écarter les bras d'un Destructeur que Tony visa de ses propres rayons, avant que Thor n'abatte son marteau dessus. Sam, quant à lui, envoya Bucky dans la fosse aux lions, afin que le Soldat se serve de son élan pour faire basculer un des robots sur un autre, tandis que Natasha grimpait sur l'un pour électrocuter ses circuits de ses bracelets, et que Clint envoyait une flèche explosive dans le visage du second.

Néanmoins, les Destructeurs n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se fatiguer.

« Les abattre un par un ne sert à rien, siffla Natasha. Il faut une frappe lourde !

— C'est pas ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sam.

— Plus lourd encore ! répondit la Veuve Noire.

— Très bien, s'écria Carol. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! »

Personne n'eut le temps de comprendre qu'elle vola jusqu'à Tony et attrapait l'homme de métal par les hanches, avant de s'en servir comme massue pour frapper le Destructeur le plus proche.

« Eh ! s'écria Tony. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient que j'ai des os cassés !

— Eh bien quoi, rétorqua Clint, qui n'avait rien vu mais qui se doutait que l'ingénieur était tourmenté. T'es là pour aider, non ? »

* * *

Le fait était que Thor s'en était bel et bien pris à des civils. Alors, la commission ministérielle avait été avancée. Et ils étaient encore moins nombreux. En fait, tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur place au moment de l'attaque des Destructeurs avaient pu venir. Mais le laboratoire à l'arrière de la maison de Scott était toujours clos. Ni les Maximoff, ni la Vision, ni Rogers n'étaient sortis et cela devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Parce que, si quelqu'un pouvait les sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés, c'était certainement Steve. Et son absence soulevait des questions autrement plus graves.

« Votre petit jeu s'arrête ici, commença le ministre de la Défense.

— Notre petit jeu ? répéta Natasha en penchant la tête. Monsieur le Ministre, pour nous, il s'agit de tout, sauf d'un jeu. Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de nos vies, mais aussi de celles de tous les autres !

— Alors, comment expliquez-vous que Monsieur Odinson s'en soit pris à une quinzaine de nos citoyens ? rétorqua le ministre de l'Intérieur.

— Parce que nous voulons vous aider, répliqua Sam, c'est tout ce que nous tentons de faire, mais nous nous faisons cracher dessus constamment.

— Comment auriez-vous agi, si la mémoire d'un membre de votre famille avait été insultée ? ajouta Carol. Certains menaçaient de profaner la tombe de son frère !

— Son frère ? s'amusa la ministre de l'Éducation. Nous parlons bien de Loki Laufeyson, ce criminel de guerre qui a fait sauter tout notre centre-ville et anéanti nos ressources ? »

Thor grogna mais ne dit rien. Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait contredire les ministres sur ce plan-là, et c'était certainement ça le pire.

« Où est le capitaine Rogers ? reprit cependant la ministre de l'Éducation. Il semble plus civilisé et communicatif que vous. »

Aucune réponse. Parce que personne ne le savait vraiment. Ou tout du moins, ils se doutaient que leur capitaine était dans le laboratoire clandestin de Fury mais ils ne savaient pas si cette information serait utile ou déterminante. Bruce prit une grande inspiration.

« Le capitaine Rogers n'est pas en état d'assister à la commission. Mais il serait préférable de ne pas prendre en compte l'écart de Thor. N'importe qui, à sa place, en aurait frappé plus d'un ! »

La ministre de l'Éducation ne sembla pas convaincue, vu le sourcil qui s'arqua au-dessus de son œil droit. Bruce fit la moue. Au moins, il avait essayé.

« Et puis, continua Tony, il a tout de même défendu la ville face aux Destructeurs !

— Serait-ce là le prix à payer ? demanda alors le Premier ministre. Le laisser s'en prendre à plus faible que lui sous prétexte qu'il est aussi apte à défendre nos murs ?!

— Ce n'est pas… tenta l'ingénieur en posant sa main valide sur son attelle et se tassant dans son siège.

— Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, Monsieur Stark, le coupa le Premier ministre. De toutes les personnes présentes ici, vous êtes certainement la dernière habilitée à vous exprimer. Décemment, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de compter sur des personnalités telles que vous pour… »

La double porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, l'interrompant dans sa tirade. Les membres de la Section Spéciale, dos à celle-ci, firent volte-face, tandis que les ministres levaient légèrement le nez. Tous les spectateurs dirigèrent le regard vers l'entrée. La Vision et Wanda parurent, sereins et silencieux, presque solennels. Les agents de sécurité ne surent quoi faire sur le moment mais, reconnaissant la Section Spéciale, le Premier ministre ordonna de les laisser passer. Mais ce ne fut pas pour cette raison que des murmures étonnés s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée et que tout le monde se mit à demander ce qui se passait. C'était à cause du jeune homme, blond et malingre, empaqueté dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui, qui se tenait entre eux. Il semblait anémique et chétif, pourtant, son unique œil bleu clair brillait d'une dignité implacable.

« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… siffla Bucky, soudainement pâle.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, souffla Clint en se penchant à son oreille. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le nouvel arrivant traversa rapidement l'espace qui le séparait des places vides adjacentes à celles qu'occupaient la Section Spéciale. Vision lui tira un siège où il s'installa. Secoué par une quinte de toux, il finit par s'excuser de son retard. Wanda décocha un regard alentour, semblant défier les agents de sécurité ou qui que ce soit d'intervenir ou de faire le moindre commentaire.

« Monsieur… tenta la ministre de l'Éducation, soudain interdite, que…

— Navré pour mon retard, déclara l'anémique. Capitaine Rogers, chef de la Section Spéciale des Avengers. Ravi de vous revoir. »

* * *

 **Et voilààà ! Je suis un peu à court d'idées pour les commentaires de fin donc je vais juste me contenter d'espérer que vous avez aimé, vous demander votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, et vous dire au mois prochain ! Parce que la prochaine fois que je publierais un chapitre, Civil War sera déjà en salles ! *rit aux éclats avant de se mettre à pleurer***


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Autres sous-entendus et en background.**

 **Note : Bienvenido a todos ! Oui, encore un chapitre en avance d'un petit jour, mais je déborde d'enthousiasme, ne m'en voulez pas. Et oui, j'ai enfin vu Captain America Civil War et honnêtement, ce film est une formidable surprise, franchement inattendu, totalement différent de ce qu'on nous avait promis, mais pour le meilleur ! ça m'a laissé pleine de nouvelles idées, de nouveaux pairings... J'espère pouvoir vous faire profiter de tout ça bientôt. En attendant, reprenons les choses sérieuses là où nous les avons laissé.  
**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédent malheureusement, mais je pense qu'il sert sa fonction malgré tout, et comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Note** **II : A chaque chapitre publié, au fur et à mesure que je reçois les reviews, je me dis que je devrais faire un résumé des consensus des lecteurs quant au chapitre précédent, parce que j'adore vos réactions qui sont à la fois différentes et pourtant très alignées, ça me donne l'impression que je fais bien mon boulot d'auteur. Sérieux, je n'aurais jamais assez de notes pour vous dire à quel point je vous aime. Alors, pour les Consensus du Chapitre Précédent : **

**La surprise quant au retournement de situation, une haine des ministres hilarante et une levée d'applaudissements pour l'intervention de Steve, beaucoup d'amour pour Clint, un accord commun avec Bucky "Steve bouge toi", tout en disant que lui aussi, il pourrait s'activer. Un cercle de prière pour Pietro, un câlin pour Thor, un high-five à Natasha. Nick Fury a suscité des réactions très différentes mais au moins tout le monde s'accorde pour dire qu'il est increvable. Beaucoup d'amour pour Scott et son arrivée, et naturellement, un cri commun au cliffanger de fin.**

 **Sincèrement, je vous aime. Remerciements habituels à Lady-Lawy pour son soutien, ses encouragements et son aide en tant que "crash-lectrice", et Callistontheweb en tant que nouvelle bêta.**

 **Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire tout ça !**

* * *

 _And all the people say_

 _You can't wake up  
This is not a dream  
You're part of a machine  
You are not a human being  
With your face all made up  
Living on a screen  
Low on self esteem  
So you run on gasoline_

Gasoline - Halsey

 **Chapitre X – Steven Rogers**

Le quinjet était souvent vide depuis que la Section Spéciale avait découvert la cachette de Fury et s'y rendait aussi souvent que possible. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était silencieux. Après tout, Jim était toujours aux commandes et son répertoire était illimité. La plupart du temps, c'était Maria et Phil qui lui tenaient compagnie dans le vaisseau, comme en ce début d'après-midi. Ils savaient que la Section avait de nouveau une audience au Parlement, devant tous les ministres et une foule de journalistes enragés, si bien que Jim avait décidé d'apaiser leur anxiété en faisant tourner _Walk the Moon_ dans le vaisseau. Aussi, lorsque s'ouvrirent les portes, Maria, qui somnolait sur le siège du pilote, bondit sur ses pieds tandis que Phil, adossé au tableau de bord, portait la main à sa ceinture pour prendre son arme. Même si le sérieux de la situation avait tendance à s'envoler à cause de la musique. Toutefois, il n'y avait aucun danger. Ce furent Sam, Carol et la Vision qui entrèrent, accompagné d'un homme plutôt pâlichon, aux yeux très clairs et aux cheveux très sombres. Maria tiqua et Phil ne baissa son arme que lorsque Sam lui fit signe que c'était bon.

« Maria, Phil, entonna Carol en désignant du pouce le nouvel arrivant, voici...

— Scott Lang », firent les deux agents du SHIELD en chœur.

Sam, comme Carol, froncèrent les sourcils tandis que le visage de Scott se fendait d'un immense sourire. Les yeux de la Vision passèrent de visage en visage sans qu'il ne prenne la peine de réagir plus que cela. Phil rangea son arme et Maria pencha la tête sur le côté. Sam se sentit soudain sceptique. Les deux agents ne s'étaient toujours pas rendus dans la planque Fury, même s'ils avaient repris contact avec lui et tenaient leurs informations de Jane et Darcy. L'existence de Scott n'avait pas pu leur échapper de toutes les façons, mais tout de même. Ils avaient l'air bien confiants tout à coup. Toutefois, le Faucon se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il avait d'autres pigeons à fouetter.

« La Vision et lui viennent tenter d'amorcer une communication avec Séoul ou Manille. Trop de membres de l'équipe ont besoin de soins, dit-il.

— Mais les communications sont... commença Maria.

— Coupées, confirma Carol, c'est pour ça qu'on a ramené un pirate informatique de talent et un androïde.

— Et c'est garanti ?

— Absolument pas, soupira celle que l'on appelait Captain Marvel. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Scott, tout feu, tout flamme, se désigna des deux pouces et Carol ricana. Sam tapa l'épaule dudit pirate informatique et lui montra le tableau de bord. Scott s'approcha donc avec la Vision, sous l'œil très attentif de Phil. Le Faucon, lui, commença à fouiller dans le vaisseau, suivi du regard par Carol et Maria.

« _Sam_ , s'étonna Jim en le voyant frapper sur un petit pan du mur, _est-ce que tu cherches…_

— Oui », le coupa l'interpellé.

Il finit par trouver une planche factice qu'il déplaça, dévoilant un vieux clavier. Scruté par Carol, il y tapa un code. Alors que Scott et la Vision commençaient à s'activer au niveau du tableau de bord et que l'androïde amorçait la communication avec Stark, Sam tira hors du mur du vaisseau une petite boîte argentée qu'il dut forcer. À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu. Sam regarda l'objet et le glissa discrètement dans son jetpack. Maria entrouvrit la bouche.

« Qui a…commença-t-elle.

— Steve, soupira Sam. Un mètre soixante et cinquante kilos. Pire que la dernière fois. Sans les labos du SHIELD, on doit recourir à cette solution.

— C'est dangereux, tenta calmement Maria.

— Mais on n'a pas le choix, s'impatienta le Faucon. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Banner et Stark font ce qu'ils peuvent dans le labo clandestin chez Lang mais ils auront besoin de ce truc. »

Pour toute la Section Spéciale, il s'agissait là de la solution de dernier recours. Une petite dose d'urgence d'un sérum destiné à stabiliser les composantes sanguines des quelques membres problématiques comme Rogers, Banner, Barnes ou les Maximoff. Malheureusement, elle n'était disponible qu'en très petite quantité, aussi les deux scientifiques allaient devoir plancher dessus dans l'espoir d'aider leur capitaine, et également Pietro si toutefois sa mutation était bien à l'origine de sa fièvre. Là était tout le problème et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils devaient joindre les autres Sections Spéciales. Si Steve pouvait s'en sortir, Pietro avait besoin de subir toute une batterie d'examens, chose impossible dans le petit laboratoire de Scott, malgré tout son mérite. Le propriétaire dudit laboratoire continuait de pianoter sur les touches du tableau de bord, suivant les indications de la Vision et de Stark, qui tentait les mêmes manipulations sur les postes informatiques dans le bidonville. Tout en s'affairant, il coula un regard discret à Coulson, qui observait ses moindres faits et gestes. De nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Serais-je une célébrité ? s'enquit-il.

— Fury avait tout un dossier sur vous, lui révéla Phil. Vous étiez, dirons-nous, un de ses espoirs.

— Heureusement qu'il en faut un peu plus pour entrer dans la Section Spéciale », se moqua Sam en allant s'affaisser sur un siège, manifestement à bout de nerfs.

Carol se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et la pressa doucement. Le Faucon semblait complètement harassé par les évènements des dernières vingt-quatre heures. Comme eux tous d'ailleurs. Et manifestement, les choses allaient en empirant. Une nouvelle chanson démarra bientôt. Décidant de détendre l'atmosphère, Carol croisa négligemment les bras.

« Ouais, faut être une cible dangereuse, potentiellement éliminée, puis embauchée par pitié, s'amusa-t-elle.

— Ça ressemble à ça, concéda Sam en souriant.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? se vexa Scott sans tourner la tête vers eux.

— Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il faut être physiquement capable », répondit la Vision, toujours aussi imperturbable, les bras croisés.

À ces mots, Scott ouvrit grand la bouche comme une dame de la haute société outragée, sous les regards à la fois intrigués et mitigés des autres. Détachant les yeux de l'écran holographique déployé devant lui, mais sans retirer les mains du tableau de bord, il se tourna vers eux :

« Je suis physiquement très capable, s'exclama-t-il.

— À d'autres », persifla Sam en le regardant attentivement avant de ricaner.

Vision tourna la tête vers Scott, qui regardait le Faucon avec l'air de peser le pour et le contre. L'androïde rose secoua la tête. Connaissant les humains, ça allait dégénérer.

 _Something in the air is giving me bad ideas  
Something in the air is giving me wicked thoughts like…_

Et effectivement, cela ne manqua pas. Scott rebondit de provocation en provocation. Manifestement, Sam prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique, jusqu'à que ce qui devait arriver arrive : Lang se jeta sur Wilson. Carol bondit en arrière en lâchant une exclamation de surprise tandis que les deux agents du SHIELD sursautaient. La Vision resta totalement imperturbable. Les deux belligérants roulèrent au sol, les jambes de Scott se renfermant autour du cou de Sam mais, avant que quiconque ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le Faucon se saisit de son opposant par les hanches et l'envoya dans les roses. Fallait pas déconner quand même. Scott heurta le mur du vaisseau et l'on put même entendre Jim pousser une sorte de cri. Sam, hilare, se redressa. Même lui ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait été plutôt pris au dépourvu. Alors que Carol, Maria et Phil semblaient ne plus savoir où se mettre, se demandant s'il fallait prendre l'incident au sérieux ou pas, ce fut le rire de Scott, toujours par terre, qui leur parvint.

 _Why don't you stay at mine tonight ?  
Why don't you stay at mine tonight ?_

« C'est génial, s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras. J'ai affronté le Faucon et j'suis pas mort !

— _Arrêtez de vous battre dans mon vaisseau_ , s'exclama Jim. _Je ne suis pas amusé ! Pas du tout !_

— Retournez au tableau de bord, fit Sam, qui tentait en vain d'étouffer son rire. Au moins cinq personnes vont nous tomber dessus si on ne finit pas le boulot. »

* * *

Par cinq personnes, Sam entendait : Fury, parce que, pour lui, tout travail devait être pris au sérieux, Romanoff, parce que, pour elle, le temps n'était plus à la plaisanterie, Barnes, parce que la santé de Steve Rogers était une priorité avec laquelle on ne pouvait pas se permettre de rire, la fille Maximoff, parce que son frère était toujours mal en point et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Steve.

Leur chef avait toujours été autoritaire, droit et très rangé, d'une certaine manière. Quelquefois, il avait ses humeurs. Il avait toujours réussi malgré tout à conserver une intégrité née de la superposition d'une tendance rebelle à un respect d'un code d'honneur strict et inamovible. Mais là, c'était différent. C'était comme si tout avait été soudain concentré en lui. Surtout ce qu'il tentait désespérément de réfréner d'ordinaire. Et c'était étrange. Plus qu'étrange. Ils devaient bien avouer qu'ils ne savaient qu'en faire. Après tout, c'était toujours leur commandant. Leur leader. Leur capitaine. Dans ce corps minuscule, fragile, petit, pâle. Mais ce n'en était pas moins lui.

Le fait que le corps de Steve semblait désormais trop petit pour accueillir tous ses idéaux était à la fois étrange et fascinant. Ils ne parvenaient pas à croire que l'essence de leur chef se retrouvait capitonnée dans cette enveloppe corporelle si frêle. Du coup, cela donnait un Steve qui semblait être passé au sèche-linge, complètement enragé et sous tension. Celui qui avait le plus de mal à s'y faire restait bien entendu Tony. Après tout, les autres étaient plus ou moins habitués, ou tout du moins, ils savaient à quoi ils avaient à faire. Quant à Carol et à la Vision, ils ne le connaissaient pas depuis suffisamment longtemps pour croquer le contraste. Mais l'ingénieur était aussi déstabilisé que si c'était son corps qui s'était complètement déréglé. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le capitaine frêle et pâle, aux airs hargneux et bravache, ratatiné sur lui-même mais semblant prêt à sauter à la gorge de tout ce qui passait.

C'était l'heure du dîner. Si l'on pouvait dire. Ou plutôt, l'heure du seul repas quotidien qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir, constitué d'une étrange bouillie de nutriments qui évoquait, au mieux, du vomi. Tous avaient de petites gamelles de bois et mangeaient dans une convivialité plus ou moins partagée. Steve était assis à côté de Cassie, la fille de Scott. Cette dernière, qui avait déjà fini de manger, jouait avec une poupée hideuse, assise sur les genoux d'un Fury qui somnolait, les bras croisés, l'air de rien. Le capitaine chétif, qui mangeait sans avoir faim, flottait dans des vêtements trop grands, l'air boudeur et hargneux, regardant tout un chacun comme s'il cherchait désespérément la bagarre. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Bucky était assis juste à côté de lui sur le sofa, mangeant tout en le surveillant discrètement, même s'il discutait à voix basse avec Clint. La tension était palpable dans sa voix. Le cyborg, assis juste à côté de Barnes, passait parfois une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le détendre. Carol, Natasha, Wanda et Darcy étaient assises par terre en cercle, Carol racontant avec entrain ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, la bouche pleine. Elle était plutôt habituée à ce genre de nourriture et avalait sans s'en rendre compte.

« Depuis, acheva-t-elle, il cherche désespérément à se faire embaucher par la Section Spéciale ! »

Effectivement, Scott n'en démordait pas. Un peu plus loin, un bras autour des épaules de Sam qui sirotait une bière, il continuait d'insister et, pour ce faire, déroulait devant la Vision, Bruce, Tony et Thor un curriculum vitæ complet, ponctuant le tout d'anecdotes qu'il espérait amusantes.

« Et à ce moment-là le policier lâche, "il a mauvaise mine ce chien !" »

Si l'androïde, le scientifique, l'ingénieur et l'athlète norvégien restèrent complètement interdits, Sam craqua et éclata d'un rire sonore, même si personne ne pouvait dire si c'était à cause de l'histoire elle-même ou de la mine complètement défaite de l'auditoire. Thor se tourna vers Tony en lui demandant si c'était la chute et le fils Stark, sa cuillère dans la bouche, haussa les épaules, tandis que la Vision et Bruce soupiraient profondément. Steve tourna brusquement la tête dans leur direction, tentant de savoir de quoi il était question. Mais il se rendit finalement compte que ce n'était pas ce qui avait retenu son attention. C'était le rire de Sam. Si hargneux qu'il soit, le chef de la Section Spéciale se fit la réflexion que cela faisait du bien d'entendre de nouveau son ami. Depuis le combat contre Loki, les rires s'étaient faits rares. Certes, sous l'effet de l'alcool, tous partaient en vrille mais, il fallait être honnête, cette histoire leur pesait terriblement. Les choses allaient trop vite pour qu'ils aient le confort de s'appesantir sur leur sort, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils arrivaient à se débarrasser de tous leurs fardeaux. Leur nouvelle condition en suspens n'aidait pas, naturellement. Quand ils étaient tous dans leurs grands locaux du SHIELD, Sam était celui qui s'employait à les faire sourire en toutes circonstances. Mais même cela avait été mis à mal par les récents évènements. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait être chaque jour au mieux de sa forme mais Steve s'était mis à craindre que, si même le Faucon ne parvenait plus à sourire, peut-être que plus personne n'en serait capable. Par conséquent, Scott était finalement un ajout aussi inattendu que rafraîchissant. Tout en se faisant cette réflexion, Steve se mit à tousser violemment, faisant taire toutes les conversations. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui et quelques uns s'approchèrent, mais Bucky les fit reculer à grands gestes.

« Laissez-le respirer, laissez-le, il a besoin d'air, s'écria-t-il. Steve, Steve, est-ce que ça va ?

— Mais oui Buck, tenta Rogers entre deux quintes, pas de problème… »

Son ami resta toutefois accroché à lui jusqu'à ce que Steve s'arrête de tousser et respire normalement. Tony, tout en tentant de se raccrocher à la conversation que Thor essayait tant bien que mal de redémarrer, resta interdit. Il se souvenait de ce que Jane et Darcy lui avaient dit, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. C'était même franchement dur à avaler même avec un dossier à l'appui. Pourtant il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Avant d'être Captain Glaçon, Steve Rogers avait été cette petite, puissante mais fragile boule de feu et de nerfs. Ce n'était plus aussi étonnant de voir Barnes aussi protecteur, même lorsque le chef de la Section Spéciale était, pour ainsi dire, au mieux de sa forme.

La tenture qui séparait la petite pièce à vivre du laboratoire de fortune se souleva pour dévoiler une Jane avec des sacs à mains sous les yeux.

« Vous devriez venir voir », dit-elle.

Ni une, ni deux, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Steve bondit du canapé et s'en alla rejoindre la scientifique, Bruce, Thor, Bucky, Sam et Natasha sur les talons. Jane les dirigea vers un des multiples écrans qui tapissaient la pièce et en pointa un du doigt, même si les cris les avaient déjà alertés quand ils s'étaient approchés du poste informatique rafistolé.

« Des Arsenals, soupira Thor.

— Ça faisait longtemps », dit Sam.

* * *

« Banner, Stark, imposa Steve, vous restez ici. Wanda, tu peux continuer de veiller sur Pietro. Les autres, tâchez de faire signe à Maria dans le jet et à Jane ici si jamais la situation se complique et que vous avez besoin de renforts. »

Les trois interpellés hochèrent la tête tandis que le reste de la Section Spéciale se préparait. Steve les regardait faire, le visage fermé. Tous s'étaient tournés vers lui quand ils avaient compris qu'ils allaient devoir retourner sur le terrain mais ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il donnait les ordres alors qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir rester planqué ici comme la petite chose fragile qu'il était. Qu'il était de nouveau, si l'on voulait être plus précis. Et honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait continuer à rester passif longtemps. Tout son corps lui hurlait de se ruer sur le champ de bataille. Ses mains en tremblaient. Il prit toutefois une grande inspiration, tentant de se faire une raison, mais aussi d'ignorer les regards pleins de pitié ou de compassion. Steve tourna le dos à son équipe.

« Avec Fury, on s'en va au quinjet, ajouta-t-il. Vous épauler sera plus facile de là-bas. »

Maria et Phil l'avaient rapproché quelques jours auparavant. Au pire des cas, ils ne mettraient qu'une poignée de minutes à l'atteindre et il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, en compagnie de Fury, Steve était sous bonne garde si jamais un incident devait arriver. Cependant, alors que tout le monde se mettait en route, le Captain interpella Natasha. Fouillant dans la poche du manteau trop grand qui lui retombait sur les épaules et lui noyait les mains, il lui tendit le bracelet qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Le bouclier énergétique. La cyborg tenta de masquer sa surprise mais ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Elle regarda avec attention et homme chétif à l'air enfantin qui fuyait son regard, à la fois dépité et coupable. Elle était toujours mue par le même respect envers lui, qu'il soit grand ou petit et comme à chaque fois, elle ne put retenir une sorte de sourire attendri.

« Tu devrais demander à Jim la tablette, ricana-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a encore cachée quelque part. »

Il ne lui répondit que par un faible sourire. Elle partit en faisant passer le bracelet à son poignet.

* * *

Bucky, incertain, semblait hésiter à sortir mais Clint le tira par le poignet. Cependant, alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait enfin réussir à faire sortir le soldat de la maison, celui-ci fit un brusque demi-tour pour se retrouver de nouveau dans le séjour, vide. Certains étaient dans la pièce arrière de la maison, d'autres, en revanche, étaient déjà dehors. Et la situation était trop tendue pour qu'ils se permettent de perdre du temps.

« Barnes, s'exclama Clint, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, dit Bucky, il va… Il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi ! S'il attrapait une pneumonie ou…

— Eh, fit l'archer en le tirant en arrière pour l'empêcher d'avancer, ça va aller, d'accord ? Il sera avec Fury, Hill et Coulson.

— Non, ça ne va pas aller, insista l'autre, c'est…

— Oh ! »

Surpris par cet accès d'humeur, Bucky sursauta et tourna la tête vers Clint, qui avait toujours les yeux bandés. Le cyborg prit une grande inspiration même si, dans le fond, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

« Je te dis que ça va aller, d'accord, articula-t-il. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour les autres et, si c'est noble, ça devient alarmant quand tu oublies ta propre personne. D'abord moi, ensuite Steve ? C'est ta peau que tu vas y laisser ! Surtout que là, on a un boulot à finir !

— Clint, tenta Bucky, je…

— Y a pas de Clint qui tienne, le coupa le tireur. J'aime que tu aspires à venir sauver les gens sur ton cheval blanc, sincèrement, mais tu sais qu'on a aussi un quinjet ! »

Bucky fronça les sourcils, alors que les mots de Barton semblaient s'emmêler dans sa bouche.

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, soupira le Soldat de l'Hiver en croisant les bras.

— Ce que je veux dire, reprit Clint, c'est que tu agis de manière honorable mais qu'il ne faut pas que tu oublies que toi aussi, tu as un cœur qui bat ! »

Ce disant, il posa la main sur la poitrine de Barnes qui resta sans rien dire, hébété, la bouche entrouverte. Clint baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Et je… J'ai envie d'en profiter le plus longtemps possible, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu te tues parce que tu pensais trop aux autres et que tu oubliais de couvrir tes arrières parce que, parce que… Barnes, je… »

La main de Bucky qui se referma au niveau de son poignet le fit taire. Il leva subrepticement la tête même s'il ne voyait rien. Tout son corps semblait complètement figé. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce torrent de sensations qu'il se pensait pourtant incapable de ressentir, étant donné sa condition.

« Je sais, chuchota Barnes. Moi aussi, Barton. Moi aussi. »

Sur ce, ils finirent par sortir à leur tour, rejoignant l'équipe fin prête. La Vision s'envola immédiatement, suivie par Carol, qui soulevait Natasha, Sam qui portait Bucky et Thor qui avait pris Clint sous son bras, son marteau brandi devant lui.

* * *

« Les Arsenals sont au sud de votre position », les informa Hill.

Fury et Steve arrivèrent au quinjet peu de temps après le départ de l'équipe dans la fourgonnette de Luis, un ami de Scott. Steve se surprit à songer que placer leur matériel de communication dans quelque chose d'aussi mobile et, de surcroît, de moins voyant et d'encombrant que leur vaisseau, serait une idée à exploiter. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'heure était à la surveillance de l'équipe. Le directeur du SHIELD et le chef de la Section Spéciale entrèrent dans le vaisseau, accueillis par Phil et Jim, Maria supervisant les opérations en attendant leur arrivée. Elle se tourna vers eux et céda rapidement la place à Steve. Ce dernier demanda immédiatement un visuel. Ses mains tremblaient toujours. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé comme ça. Inutile, impuissant, condamné à regarder les autres se battre alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était être avec eux. Il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus que d'être condamné à rester en arrière pendant que les autres risquaient leur vie sur le front. Il ne le supporterait pas longtemps, le savait.

Sur les visuels qu'il put obtenir de Natasha -béni soit Bruce et le matériel qu'il lui avait offert, qui leur donnait des images aussi complètes que possible, il tenta de relativiser. C'était un escadron d'Arsenals standards, quelque chose qu'ils avaient déjà affronté plusieurs fois. Après tout, les Arsenals étaient l'espèce de robot la plus présente en Asie. Mais quand même. Quand ils les avaient affrontés autrefois, Steve était là. Quand ils les avaient affrontés autrefois, ils avaient la technologie et le soutien du SHIELD. A présent, ils avaient des ruines, des lambeaux, du matériel rafistolé ou obsolète, des mutilations et un capitaine sur la touche.

* * *

Ils comprirent que Steve était arrivé sur place dès que Jim envoya la musique. Carol ne le leur avait pas encore dit mais elle admirait sincèrement leur capacité à rester concentrés dans le combat quand l'IA de leur bien-aimé vaisseau faisait passer tout et n'importe quoi dans leurs oreillettes, soi-disant pour les motiver.

 _Risin' up, back on the street !  
Did my time, took my chances._

C'était dans un moment comme celui-ci qu'elle se réjouissait de ne pas parler anglais. Les Arsenals arrivaient en grand nombre. Les civils avaient déjà déserté les rues, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. D'autres avaient du se cacher dans des caves ou dans leurs maisons s'ils n'avaient pas ce luxe.

« _A toutes les unités au sol_ , dit Steve, _quadrillez le périmètre_. _Concentrez les dans cette zone, les civils continuent de s'éloigner, servez vous de l'espace qu'ils sont libérés._ »

Carol jeta d'abord Natasha dans la bataille. Celle-ci déploya le bouclier et se roula en boule, atterrissant au milieu des robots et faisant éclater leurs rangs dans des étincelles blanches, bleues et rouges.

 _So many times, it happens too fast.  
You trade your passion for glory. _

La Veuve Noire fit volte-face tandis que Clint atterrissait à côté d'elle. Il planta une flèche à l'aveuglette dans le premier Arsenal venu avant d'écouter les instructions de Bucky, et de tirer une flèche juste à sa droite. Il avait peut-être perdu la vue mais son ouïe ne s'en portait que mieux et ses réflexes étaient toujours aussi bons. Natasha se jeta sur un robot et enfonça ses poignets électriques dans son cou, avant de le jeter sur un de ses congénères et de parer du bouclier. Une suite de coups de feu lui fit comprendre que Barnes n'était pas loin – il ne s'éloignait jamais outre mesure de Clint - si bien qu'après avoir assené un coup de bouclier dans un menton de métal, elle fit volte-face et envoya le frisbee tricolore dans sa direction.

 _You must fight just to keep them alive!_

« _Buck_ , annonça Steve, _tout un escadron essaye de se rassembler à neuf heures, hors périmètre_. »

Bucky jeta une grenade dans la direction annoncée, courut, bondit, tourna sur lui-même, le corps en position horizontale, avant de rattraper le bouclier par la petite languette argentée qu'était devenu le bracelet. Aussitôt, il se servit de l'arme colorée pour trancher la tête d'un robot. Il leva le bouclier au-dessus de sa tête, s'en servant pour parer une salve de rayons et, protégé, tendis la main pour tirer dans le tas. Un Arsenal tenta de le prendre à revers mais il tourna les talons, lui donna un coup de bouclier en pleine tête, et renvoya plus loin, tranchant un Arsenal qui s'approchait à toute vitesse. Thor, non loin de là, accueillit son compagnon de jeu avec joie et frappa dans le bouclier énergétique avec son marteau. L'arme défensive, imbibée d'éclairs, fusa parmi les Arsenals avant de se ficher dans l'un d'eux, le clouant au mur d'une maison.

 _It's the eye of the tiger  
it's the thrill of the fight._

« _Groupe isolé à trois heures de ta position Sam, des civils sont cachés dans la maison._ »

Sam atterrit en servant un double coup de pied à un duo robotique, sortit le bouclier du mur, s'envola et s'en servit pour trancher le bras d'un Arsenal qui s'était accroché à sa jambe. Le Faucon rétracta le bouclier, passant le bracelet à son poignet, fit une pirouette aérienne appréciable, dégaina ses automatiques et dirigea ses tirs sur une troupe qui s'était plu à le suivre, avant de déployer à nouveau le bouclier. Il referma soudainement ses ailes, se roula en boule derrière la grande assiette tricolore, heurtant de plein fouet un escadron volant. Au milieu des éclats de métaux, il fit une pirouette gracieuse, jeta le bouclier en direction du sol et, la tête en bras, dégaina de nouveau ses armes et tira vers les robots, avant de déployer de nouveau ses ailes et de filer plus loin. Au sol, le frisbee envoyé par ses soins trancha le corps de trois Arsenals avant de se ficher juste à côté de Carol qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

 _And he is watching us all with the eye…_

« Merci ! », s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention de l'homme volant qui passait au-dessus de sa tête.

 _Of the tiger !_

Mais sincèrement, il fallait que Jim arrête la musique. Carol, la main sur la languette, se servit du bouclier comme d'une immense massue qu'elle abattit sur la tête d'un Arsenal trop entreprenant, avant de l'envoyer fendre les airs. Elle se rendit cependant rapidement compte que la chose n'était pas aussi facile à manier qu'elle en avait l'air car le bouclier se retrouva à rebondir sur la tête d'un robot. Natasha sembla sortir de nulle part, tirant à vue avec ses propres mains, bondit sur un toit, fit une pirouette et reprit le bouclier avant de le jeter en avant. Il se ficha dans un Arsenal et la cyborg bondit, se servant de ses pieds pour l'enfoncer plus profondément dans le corps métallique, avant de le reprendre et de le lancer à nouveau vers Sam, vers les airs. Celui-ci l'attrapa littéralement au vol, la languette devint de nouveau bracelet quand il le posa contre son poignet, et il brandit le bouclier devant lui pour se protéger d'une suite de tirs ennemis. La Vision le rejoignit et le rayon dans son front fusa entre les légions robotiques qui s'écroulèrent comme du petit métal. Il attrapa le corps de deux robots par le cou et les projeta dans les airs. Sam siffla dans sa direction. L'androïde tourna la tête et, voyant un attroupement s'approcher en formation circulaire, il dirigea son rayon vers le bouclier. Celui-ci renvoya un rayon décuplé autour, que Sam dirigea vers les robots, les grillant un à un en tournant sur lui-même. Carol vint voler juste à côté d'eux, attrapa un Arsenal qui voulait attaquer la Vision dans le dos et, à la seule force de ses bras, trancha la chose en deux, avant de se servir de ces deux bouts comme d'immenses armes pour frapper autour d'elle l'escadron qui l'attaquait. Thor perça à travers la ligne robotique, enfonçant son marteau dans l'un pour le faire tournoyer et frapper tous les autres. Il leva le bras, appelant la foudre à lui, et l'abattit devant lui. Il ne tarda pas à voir Wilson arriver, bouclier toujours brandit devant lui. Le dieu du Tonnerre attendit que l'homme volant arrive à son niveau, et frappa la sphère tricolore, envoyant une onde de choc qui pourfendit une troupe d'Arsenal hargneux. Puis Sam renvoya le bouclier au sol, rattrapé par Bucky qui l'abattit sans état d'âme sur un robot, avant de s'en servir pour protéger Clint qu'il attrapa par la hanche pour le placer derrière lui, tout en indiquant au cyborg trois directions. L'archer fit mouche.

« _Bucky, Barton, vous avez une fuite à onze heures,_ » annonça Steve.

Bucky fut alors frappé d'une idée.

« Barton, ordonna-t-il, flèches multiples ! »

Clint comprit immédiatement et attrapa l'ensemble de flèches qu'il accrochait fréquemment à ses bottes. Les flèches télescopiques se déployèrent et il les encocha. Bucky jeta le bouclier au sol, resserra sa prise sur la hanche de l'archer de son bras en métal, le bras de chair déjà armé. Il se jeta alors sur le bouclier retourné. Tous deux se mirent à glisser et, pendant que Clint tirait des flèches d'un côté, Bucky, mitrailleuse en main, attaquait l'autre. À la fin de leur glissade, Clint enfonça une flèche à la main au milieu du visage d'un Arsenal et Bucky utilisa le bouclier pour se débarrasser de sa tête. Il jeta ensuite le frisbee vers Natasha tandis que Thor atterrissait à côté d'eux en abattant son marteau sur le sol, y propulsant une onde de choc. Ce dernier s'envola de nouveau et frappa un Arsenal. Carol intercepta la cible et la frappa du poing, avant que la Vision ne l'achève d'un rayon.

« Alors Steve, s'amusa Bucky, comment on est ?

— _Sexy_ , se moqua son ami, _mais ce n'est pas comme si vous vous donniez trop de mal. C'est plutôt comme si vous essayiez, mais que vous y arriviez sans effort._ »

* * *

Ils avaient réussi. Bien sûr. C'était la Section Spéciale, après tout. Chaque victoire ne tombait pas sous le sens mais ils n'avaient jamais le choix. La défaite n'était pas une option et c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là. Alors, quand le secteur avait été nettoyé de tous les Arsenals, Steve avait poussé un long soupir de soulagement et s'était laissé retomber sur son siège. Maria avait tapé sur son épaule en lui souriant. Elle souriait toujours ainsi quand ils achevaient une mission avec autant de brio parce que, même si tous les combats se ressemblaient, à chaque fois, ils n'étaient jamais sûrs de s'en sortir. Chaque nouvelle victoire, aussi petite soit-elle, aussi rapide soit-elle, était un soulagement. Phil et Fury décidèrent d'aller récupérer l'équipe dans le pick-up de Scott pour les ramener au plus vite dans le bidonville mais, alors que l'agent Hill se proposait de rester avec Steve, celui-ci la congédia. Elle fronça les sourcils, parce que Barnes avait bien insisté là-dessus, Rogers ne pouvait rester sans surveillance. Toutefois, il insista tant et tant qu'il finit par imposer son autorité. Il était toujours petit et chétif mais il n'en était pas moins le capitaine de la Section Spéciale et par conséquent, elle ne pouvait rien lui imposer.

« _Ça va aller Maria_ , assura la voix joviale de Jim, _je m'occupe de lui. Et sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver_ ? »

Justement, tout. Tout pouvait arriver. C'était déjà une certitude qu'ils avaient quand ils avaient l'immense QG du SHIELD pour eux mais à présent que leur quinjet dormait dans un parc non loin des quartiers dévastés de Tokyo, c'était pire. Qui savait ce qui rôdait aux alentours. Et les robots étaient loin de représenter l'unique menace. Presque personne n'était de leur côté. Plusieurs fois, Maria et Phil avaient empêché des importuns de s'approcher de trop près. Et même si Steve était toujours le capitaine, elle savait qu'il n'était pas apte à se défendre. Il pouvait encaisser les coups avec plus de ténacité qu'un roc mais il n'en restait pas moins désespérément fragile. Bien que tiraillée par ses pensées, Maria fut bien obligée de quitter le jet, incapable de faire face à la hargne de Rogers alors que tant de choses leur tombaient dessus. Barnes allait être furieux.

* * *

Tony fut bien étonné en voyant le pick-up de Scott – ou de Luis, semblait-il - revenir avec la Section Spéciale à son bord. Certains étaient blessés, Thor boitillait, Carol saignait de la tête, mais rien qu'ils ne pouvaient gérer dans cette petite base clandestine. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'étonnait. Après tout, ces rustres étaient solides. Ce qui l'étonna, c'était que Rogers n'était pas revenu alors que Fury, et même Hill et Coulson, étaient de la partie.

« Steve est dans le quinjet, lui dit un Bucky passablement agacé. Seul, bien sûr. »

Il coula un regard des plus meurtriers à Maria mais celle-ci se contenta de croiser les bras, soutenant son regard furieux. Il avait été pénible pendant tout le trajet, mais Fury avait refusé de faire demi-tour et par conséquent de céder à son caprice.

« Le capitaine Rogers avait besoin de se retrouver seul, étant donné ce qu'il traverse je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

— Vous ne pouviez pas rester dehors et attendre que sa crise passe un peu ! s'énerva malgré tout le Soldat de l'hiver, dents serrées.

— Jim nous préviendra s'il arrive quelque chose, et Carol peut voler à…

— Mais oui, bien sûr, Jim, souffla Bucky en tournant les talons. C'est une IA écervelée, pas un garde du corps ! »

Tony et tous les autres suivirent l'échange avec un intérêt non dissimulé, leurs yeux allant de l'agent du SHIELD à Bucky comme s'ils assistaient à un match de tennis des plus passionnants. Alors que tous se dispersaient, que Bruce, Wanda, Jane et Darcy prenaient en charge les blessés, Tony indiqua le laboratoire à Scott pour lui demander de prendre la relève et s'éclipsa discrètement. Personne n'allait remarquer l'absence du pick-up, il en était sûr. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était le seul véhicule à leur disposition, après tout.

* * *

L'ingénieur monta dans le quinjet avec la discrétion d'un félin. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il éprouvait le besoin d'être discret. Après tout, il faisait plus ou moins partie de la Section Spéciale, Jim le connaissait et il avait les codes d'accès pour le vaisseau, le sas s'était ouvert, alors pourquoi éprouver le besoin d'entrer à pas de loup ? Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il était un étranger pour le capitaine Rogers. Pourtant, quand il entra dans le vaisseau, il constata avec surprise que celui-ci était vide. Ou, tout du moins, ce fut sa première impression mais la voix de Jarvis résonna et il fit volte-face, juste à temps pour se retrouver face à un Steve Rogers muni d'une matraque. Tony leva soudainement les mains et recula alors que les yeux du capitaine s'écarquillaient tandis qu'il le reconnaissait juste avant de lui assener un coup. La matraque s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa trajectoire, ce qui fit soupirer l'ingénieur de soulagement.

« Tony, s'écria Steve en retirant le casque qu'il avait sur les oreilles, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

— En voilà un langage fleuri, Rogers, répondit Tony, les yeux ronds, n'osant toujours pas bouger. Vous ne croyez pas que Jim vous l'aurait dit, si le type qui avait réussi à entrer dans le jet grâce aux codes d'accès était une menace ? »

À voir l'air hébété de Rogers, il était évident qu'il se sentait sensiblement idiot tout à coup. Tony reprit contenance et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps en secouant la tête. Les sourcils de Steve étaient froncés sur son front et sa mâchoire si serrée que l'ingénieur se mit à craindre que ses dents se brisent les unes contre les autres.

« Sincèrement Rogers, vous avez tant envie que ça de taper sur quelque chose ? Ou alors vous gardiez votre envie de me tabasser tapie en vous depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés et maintenant votre corps n'est plus assez grand pour la contenir ? »

La tentative d'humour eut un effet lamentable. Rogers se contenta de se détourner en marmottant un « désolé », avant d'aller se jeter sur le siège le plus proche, loin du tableau de bord. Tony haussa un sourcil alors qu'il voyait Steve remettre ce qui avait l'air d'être un audio casque sur ses oreilles. Il avait une tablette en main, la tête écrasée sur son poing. Il semblait regarder une vidéo, ce qui intrigua le fils Stark au plus haut point. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'approcha du capitaine Rogers qui avait l'air d'un chihuahua enragé, et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule taillée au cutter. Il ne fut pas du tout déçu du voyage.

Il put voir Natasha, Sam et Bucky, dans des tenues étranges, lunettes de soleil, chapeau ou bonnet, leggins, chandails trop grands -mais où avaient-il trouvé ça ? Mais ce n'était pas le mieux. Non. Parce que le trio était en train de danser sur une chanson qui, à tous les coups, devait avoir été proposée par Jim. Danser, une chorégraphie qui avait l'air assez compliquée pour avoir été travaillée, qui impliquait poses, balancements de bras, jambes pliées et parfois même, déhanchés. Juste ça, ça valait son pesant d'or. Encore que, pour Wilson, on ne pouvait pas être surpris, Tony l'avait surpris plusieurs fois en train de danser dans la Section Spéciale, et il n'y avait pas de quoi rougir. Mais Romanoff et Barnes, les assassins froids et sarcastiques, venaient de se décrédibiliser eux-mêmes, et sans pression. Steve s'esclaffa et ce fut la goutte de trop pour Tony qui ne parvint pas à retenir son éclat de rire. Le capitaine amaigri sursauta et se retourna, le regardant avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il était surpris de le trouver encore là. Stark riait à s'en tenir les côtes, incapable de se contenir de nouveau. Steve semblait sur le point de s'insurger mais finit par l'imiter.

« Oh bon sang, finit par articuler Tony, les larmes aux yeux, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un vieux cadeau, répondit Steve en retirant son casque et en le laissant pendre autour de son cou. Quand il n'y avait que Sam, Nat, Buck et moi. C'était la première fois que le sérum m'abandonnait depuis qu'on était tous les quatre et j'étais tombé gravement malade. Et c'est… »

L'hilarité de Tony s'était envolée en voyant le visage de plus en plus sombre du capitaine. Ce dernier déglutit, se cachant la bouche derrière son poing fermé.

« Peggy leur a demandé de faire ça pour me dérider un peu pendant ma convalescence. »

Sur la tablette, la chorégraphie était terminée. Les têtes du trio infernal étaient toutes proches de l'objectif et ils parlaient, tout sourire. Tony n'entendait pas très bien ce qu'ils disaient mais comprenait qu'il s'agissait de messages de soutien et d'amitié. Quand il voyait ces trois-là, il revoyait, comme dans un miroir, Pepper, Rhodey et lui, complices comme des amis d'enfance, toujours prêts à tout, même à la chose plus absurde s'ils étaient tous les trois. La chevelure rousse de Natasha sembla s'éclaircir jusqu'à atteindre la teinte de celle de Pepper, les traits de Sam se modifièrent jusqu'à devenir ceux de Rhodey et les cheveux de Barnes raccourcirent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit Tony. Ce dernier déglutit mais se vit incapable de respirer. Oui, cette complicité, c'était… C'était eux. Même si eux, ils n'avaient pas eu de Steve. Le sentiment de manque se fit soudainement prenant. Tony n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de faire le deuil de ses amis. Il n'en avait jamais eu le temps, en fait. Ou peut-être avait-il refusé de faire face à sa douleur. Toutefois, le visage de Pepper et Rhodey s'effaça et ils redevinrent Sam, Natasha et Bucky, alors qu'un quatrième visage s'imposait à l'écran. Une femme brune, à la mâchoire légèrement carrée, aux superbes yeux en amande et aux lèvres rouges. Un rouge puissant. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait là de la fameuse Peggy Carter. Les cheveux blonds de Steve retombaient devant son visage et il afficha soudainement l'air le plus abattu qui pouvait être. Le quatuor à l'écran avait entamé une sorte de karaoké. Une chanson tournait derrière et ils chantaient les paroles en playback dans des mimiques des plus grotesques. Puis ils achevèrent le tout par un « _We love you Stevie_ ! », envoyant des baisers volants à l'écran. Ils savaient que leur bon vieux Cap adorait l'anglais. L'écran s'éteignit sur leurs éclats de rire.

« J'ai de la chance de les avoir », fit la voix faible de Steve.

Un sourire triste fendit le visage du frêle soldat pendant qu'il tentait discrètement de s'essuyer les yeux avec la manche de sa chemise. Alors, Tony se demanda, un moment, un instant, si Steve avait pris le temps de faire son deuil. Ou si, comme lui, il se contentait d'enterrer sa douleur.

« Ça avait l'air d'être une femme bien, dit Tony.

— Elle l'était, oui. »

Tony posa la main sur l'épaule rachitique de Steve et s'installa sur le siège adjacent. Il ne quitta pas Steve des yeux. Toutefois, celui-ci mit un certain temps avant d'accepter de tourner la tête vers lui. L'ingénieur lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait réconfortant. Steve le lui rendit.

« Elle faisait partie de la Section Spéciale de Réserve, dit-il. L'ancêtre de la Section Spéciale, si l'on peut dire. Il y en avait plusieurs, toutes indépendantes. Ce sont ces Sections indépendantes qui ont mis au point les ailes de Sam pour les militaires, qui ont fait de Romanoff, et plus tard de Barton, des cyborgs, qui ont aidé Bucky avec son bras. Et qui m'ont choisi, pour le sérum. »

Ce disant, il détourna de nouveau le regard, le posant sur la tablette éteinte. Son visage affichait de nouveau cette neutralité qui faisait partie intégrante de sa personne quand il était grand et fort, cet air insondable qui lui avait coûté le surnom de Captain Glaçon. Mais Tony put voir, à ses lèvres tremblantes et à ses yeux rougis que le masque ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

« Peggy m'a sélectionné, continua-t-il. Elle savait que le sérum serait instable, je le savais aussi. Mais j'ai tenu à le faire. Je voulais aider ma métropole, je voulais me battre. Je pensais que c'était parce que j'avais toujours voulu faire ce qui était juste mais à présent je me demande si… Si ce n'était pas juste parce que j'avais trop de colère en moi et que je ne savais pas où la canaliser.

— Steve », commença Tony.

L'interpellé leva la main pour lui demander de rester silencieux. Steve prit une grande inspiration, faisant gonfler sa faible poitrine, et regarda le plafond.

« Il y avait, dans le QG, une machine qui stabilisait les molécules du sérum quand celui-ci craquait, même si ça prenait un certain temps pour la préparer -d'où les heures de convalescence. Maintenant qu'on ne l'a plus, eh bien, je crois que je vais redevenir ce que j'ai été… Et que je n'aurais pas dû cesser d'être. Après tout, la Section Spéciale se débrouille extraordinairement bien sans moi. Ce n'est plus comme avant.

— Vous plaisantez ? », s'étrangla alors Stark.

Steve se contenta de hausser les épaules. Tony, sifflant, prit le menton pâle entre ses doigts et força le capitaine à regarder dans sa direction. Ses yeux sombres étaient autrement sérieux, et son expression, boudeuse, comme s'il avait entendu trop d'absurdités et voulait que cela cesse. C'était peut-être le cas, à bien y réfléchir.

« Cap, ça va aller, dit-il. Avec Banner, Foster, Lewis et Lang, on va réussir à faire quelque chose. La Section Spéciale a besoin de vous. Vous êtes celui qui nous avez tous rassemblés, vous êtes le premier à avoir cru en nous, à avoir cru en cette équipe. Si on tient encore le coup alors que tout s'est écroulé autour de nous, c'est grâce à vous. Si vous nous laissez, Steve, on tombera en ruines. Que vous soyez grand ou petit, apte ou non à vous battre, la Section Spéciale a besoin de vous. _J'ai_ besoin de vous, Cap, c'est clair ? »

Le visage de Steve affichait une expression que Tony ne lui avait jamais vue. Il l'avait déjà vu en furie, préoccupé, épuisé jusqu'aux os, mais là, c'était autre chose. Le soldat était désarçonné, d'une part, mais il y avait autre chose. Comme une supplication, quelque chose d'une fragilité frappante.

Parfois, Steve n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il pourrait encore tenir le coup longtemps, avec ou sans sérum. Quand il était le grand capitaine Rogers, à la carrure impressionnante et respectable, il lui arrivait souvent de ressentir une sorte de malaise. Il avait l'impression que son corps n'était qu'un outil, un objet. Quelque chose d'utilisable. Un produit de consommation appréciable. Et ça le terrifiait. Il se sentait parfois sondé, scruté, mis à nu. Pénétré. Mais il savait aussi que tous ses compagnons d'infortune qui voyaient en lui un leader, un modèle à suivre, ces personnes qui l'admiraient, le respectaient, mais voyaient aussi en lui un ami, étaient aussi sujets à ce genre de malaise. Et s'ils continuaient de se battre, alors il pouvait faire de même.

Le cœur de Tony battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu le visage du capitaine, lorsqu'il était à moitié inconscient. Il se souvenait de la pureté de ces yeux bleus. Il se souvenait de ce moment où il s'était levé, durant son procès, dans toute sa superbe. Durant un instant, il s'était demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une attirance superficielle. Et même s'il avait eu de nombreuses fois la sensation que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, cette idée devint certitude à cet instant précis. Parce que c'était les mêmes yeux bleus. Rogers avait quelque chose qui faisait brûler son âme dès lors qu'il se trouvait proche de lui. Et même s'il n'avait de cesse d'insister sur ses yeux, il savait que ça ne venait pas du physique. Et il savait qu'à cet instant précis, il était définitivement en train de tomber amoureux de Steven Grant Rogers.

Alors, il rompit la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Parce que, cette fois, il n'y avait pas de sang, pas de question de vie ou de mort, pas de surprise. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans cet espace clos, eux et leurs cœurs abimés et à nu. Tony ne rompit le contact qu'une seconde. Il ne savait plus si c'était une bonne idée, en fin de compte. Steve venait de lui parler de sa défunte femme, et... Et Steve revint contre ses lèvres. Et celui-ci prolongea le baiser. Ses fines mains se posèrent sur la nuque chaude de Tony et il se pressa contre lui, inspirant son odeur. L'ingénieur sentait la terre humide après la pluie, cette odeur qui venait droit des tréfonds des bidonvilles. Jim, en bon disc jockey qui se plaisait toujours à rappeler à quel point il aimait son travail, ne tarda pas à les soutenir musicalement. Au début, tous deux en rirent, et peu de temps après, ce ne fut plus leur problème. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, ils ne se préoccupaient plus que de ce moment qu'il pouvait enfin partager.

 _Some things were meant to be…  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life too_

Mais bientôt le baiser eut un goût de larmes et Steve, les yeux ruisselants, détacha son visage de celui de l'ingénieur. Avant que Stark ne puisse s'inquiéter pour autant, il lui sourit et posa la main sur sa joue, caressant son bouc du pouce. Parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que son deuil était fait depuis longtemps. Mais qu'il n'avait pas osé avancer, parce qu'il s'était toujours dit qu'il lui serait impossible d'aimer quelqu'un comme il avait autrefois aimé. Mais il se rendait compte que non seulement, c'était possible, mais qu'en plus, ça ne trahissait pas les sentiments qui avaient autrefois été, et qui, d'une certaine manière, seraient toujours.

 _And I can't help, falling in love  
With you_

Il se pencha encore en avant, embrassant Tony du bout des lèvres. Il voulut lui dire à quel point il l'avait souhaité, pendant si longtemps, et à quel point il était heureux d'être ici, avec lui, à présent. Mais les prunelles incandescentes de Tony lui prouvèrent que, d'une certaine manière, il le savait déjà. Tony avait toujours su. Il savait quelles barrières le capitaine s'imposait constamment, il savait qu'il s'était enfermé dans une gangue de glace, il savait qu'il passait son temps à endormir ses émotions et ses désirs, parce qu'il était parfois effrayé par l'ardeur avec laquelle il ressentait les choses.

« Allons faire un tour, dit Tony à voix basse.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Steve.

— Il me faut quelques trucs pour votre stabilisation moléculaire, ricana l'ingénieur, et je ne les trouverai pas dans le quinjet.

— _Bah, merci pour moi,_ souffla Jim.

— _Ce n'est pas la peine de vous vexer pour une raison aussi pathétique_ , soupira Jarvis.

— _Dis donc, Jar Jar, est-ce que je vous ai demandé votre avis_ ? »

Tony et Steve levèrent les yeux vers le plafond, avant d'échanger à nouveau un rire, front contre front, sourires innocents aux lèvres, flottant dans une bulle de bonheur que même les deux IA ne parvenaient à rompre.

« Bucky va nous tuer, rit Steve en cachant sa tête dans le cou de Tony.

— Il vous aime trop, répondit Tony. Mais essayez de prendre ma défense quand il nous grillera. »

 _'Cause I can't help  
Falling in love  
With you_

* * *

Ça devenait difficile. Aussi bien pour Wanda que pour Pietro. D'attendre. Cloîtrés à l'arrière de la bicoque des Lang. La fièvre de Pietro refusait obstinément de chuter, il se sentait de plus en plus faible, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit sans en vomir au moins la moitié. On ne pouvait pas lui prescrire de médicaments, sinon les plus basiques, sans savoir ce qu'il avait. Et Wanda restait là, assise, à ressentir la douleur de son frère, les mains tremblantes, soumise à des coups de froid et à des montées de chaleur, claquant des dents. Et craignant pour sa vie. Pour le moment, Vif-Argent dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Son front était brûlant. Wanda, elle, somnolait simplement, la cape de la Vision sur les épaules. La porte s'ouvrit sur Darcy qui affichait un grand sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'elle arborait quand un bel homme était dans la place ou qu'elle avait fait quelque chose dont elle était particulièrement fière.

« Wanda, une communication pour toi », s'écria-t-elle.

La Sorcière Rouge fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser sur sa chaise en se frottant les yeux du dos de la main. Elle siffla avant de quitter la pièce pour aller dans l'espèce de salle informatique aménagée dans ce qui aurait pu être un salon dans une autre vie. Darcy, un stylo dans la bouche, pointa du doigt un des multiples écrans, sur lequel s'affichait une tête connue et surtout, bienvenue. Passant d'endormie à extatique en un quart de seconde, Wanda sourit de toutes ses dents.

« T'Challa ?

— _Bonsoir Wanda, ou peu importe l'heure qu'il est à Tokyo. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai été contacté par votre Vision._

— Ce n'est pas vraiment "notre" Vision, tenta Wanda avec un sourire embarrassé. Ça fait plaisir de te voir. »

Les membres de la Section Spéciale de Manille étaient ceux dont elle et Pietro se sentaient les plus proches, et c'était le plus souvent là-bas qu'ils étaient lorsqu'ils n'allaient pas en mission. La sorcière voyait en T'Challa une figure paternelle qui, en ces temps troublés, lui avait terriblement manqué.

« Comment ça se passe, à Manille ? s'enquit-elle. Je suppose que tu sais comment ça se passe ici ?

— _Malheureusement oui_ , soupira la Panthère Noire. _Ici, le SHIELD n'a plus le droit à la moindre subvention. On parle d'une éventuelle fusion avec les forces de l'ordre locales, avec une surveillance plus accrue du gouvernement. Mais je t'appelle pour Pietro._ »

Wanda déglutit à ces mots. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle se mit à triturer un de ses ongles. L'état de Pietro l'inquiétait tellement qu'elle en avait perdu le sommeil. Mais elle ne savait pas comment en parler. Jane lui apporta la tablette où Bruce avait pris en note tous les symptômes du fils Maximoff, ainsi que la progression de son état depuis le début de la fièvre. Tandis que sous ses yeux défilaient les données médicales qu'elle tentait de retranscrire, Wanda fut prise d'une bouffée d'anxiété. De l'autre côté de l'écran, T'Challa écoutait avec attention.

« _Ororo avait les mêmes symptômes_ , finit-il par dire. _Ton frère a besoin de soins mais son état n'est pas préoccupant. L'utilisation accrue de ses pouvoirs pendant la bataille et ses blessures ont dû perturber le mutagène, mais vous devez pouvoir faire quelque chose ici._

— Est-ce que ta femme va mieux ? demanda toutefois Wanda.

— _Son état a fini par se stabiliser, alors je ne crois pas qu'il sera difficile d'en faire autant pour ton frère, malgré vos moyens limités._

— Je t'écoute. »

* * *

La conversation avait été courte mais, quelque part, porteuse de bonnes nouvelles. Naturellement, vu l'état des lieux, rien ne pouvait être fait pour Sam, Clint ou Steve -pour le moment dans le cas de ce dernier-, mais c'était mieux que rien. Bruce et Wanda s'étaient immédiatement rendus en ville pour tenter de trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin pour aider le coureur, tandis que les autres tentaient de profiter de ce temps libre.

« Comment s'y est pris la Vision pour contacter Manille ? », demanda Bucky en regardant l'horreur que venait de lui donner Scott.

Il disait que ça s'appelait un burrito et qu'il avait eu de la chance d'en trouver, mais pour le Soldat de l'hiver, c'était des rouleaux de la mort. Du pain flasque et pâle qui partait en miettes et avait peine à contenir une viande qui n'avait que trop vécu -il se surprit à prier que ce ne soit pas de la viande humaine, ainsi que de la salade noircie. À côté de lui, Natasha eut un moue dégoûtée et sembla se réjouir de ne pas avoir besoin de manger. Steve accepta en hochant la tête sans oublier de remercier leur hôte, Sam accepta également en tentant de garder une expression neutre mais Scott ne sembla réellement soulagé que lorsque Thor mordit directement dans la chose sans se poser de question.

« Eh bien, fit Bruce en refusant poliment le burrito que lui tendait son hôte, les androïdes comme les Visions n'ont pas besoin de nos satellites et de nos réseaux de communication pour transmettre et recevoir des messages. Ils créent, si l'on veut, leur propre réseau, et pratiquement indétectable, de surcroît.

— Ce que, normalement, beaucoup de gens savent, se moqua Clint.

— Ouais, ricana Bucky en extirpant une feuille de salade de son burrito, désolé d'avoir manqué les cours sur les robots à l'école du SHIELD.

— La question étant : comment la Vision a pu envoyer un message de ce genre jusqu'à Manille ? demanda toutefois Thor. Vous avez transféré sa matrice, quelque chose comme ça ?

— Exactement, s'exclama Tony, manifestement ravi que quelqu'un en soit arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul. Ou plutôt, on s'est servi de son système pour créer notre propre matrice de communication. Bon, c'est très fermé et très aléatoire, mais on a tenté de copier ses systèmes, pour pouvoir envoyer et recevoir... Ce n'est pas infaillible, c'est limité, ça dure très peu de temps mais, en cas d'urgence, ça peut servir. Surtout que ces communications ne seront pas détectables, enfin, on l'espère.

— Eh bien, bien joué vous, dit Carol, souriant tout en recevant à son tour son burrito. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez réussi.

— Merci pour l'espoir, pouffa Tony.

— Eh, j'étais là, se sentit toutefois de dire Scott, en se laissant retomber sur son canapé et en se pointant lui-même du doigt. J'étais là, j'ai travaillé.

— Oui, oui Scott, s'amusa Bucky, vous aurez le droit à un sucre. »

Sam ricana et, en contournant son comparse, donna un faux coup de poing dans l'épaule métallique alors que Scott faisait la moue. Mais la pause déjeuner fut de courte durée car un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Presque par instinct, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Thor, mais le pauvre n'avait rien fait sinon prendre une nouvelle bouchée de son burrito.

« Eh, s'exclama Darcy en entrant en courant. On a une attaque, près du quartier des affaires ! »

Mais toute la Section Spéciale la regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme une bande de demeurés. Darcy secoua la tête.

« Des Doombots, insista-t-elle. Allez, vous pouvez prendre vos burritos ! »

Et presque aussitôt, ce fut l'effervescence. Tous se mirent à courir dans tous les sens pour récupérer leurs armes. Natasha mit son bandeau noir devant ses yeux, Thor ramassa son marteau et envoya à Sam son jetpack.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu la Vision ? clama la voix de Carol par-dessus leurs épaules.

— Par Odin, mais où sont mes chaussures ? s'impatienta Thor.

— Oups, pardon Doc, fit Tony, vous mettez pas en colère !

— Vous ne comprenez pas que je suis toujours... »

Au milieu de ce pandémonium, Bucky se dirigea vers le sac où il rangeait le peu d'armes qu'il lui restait. Il allait devoir chiner au marché noir ou cuisiner Fury pour avoir accès à sa réserve, parce qu'il était sûr qu'il y avait une réserve. Toutefois, en voyant Steve tendre la main vers son bouclier, il alla lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

— La ville est attaquée, dit Steve en fronçant les sourcils, tu crois que je vais rester là ? Encore ? Non, une fois c'était déjà trop.

— Ce n'est pas que j'y crois, c'est que j'en suis sûr, dit Bucky en reprenant le bracelet magnétique qui contenait le bouclier. Toi et Clint, vous n'allez nulle part. Retrouvez Wanda dans la chambre de confinement, avec Pietro.

— Quoi ? intervint Clint qui était peut-être aveugle mais pas sourd. Mais, Barnes...

— Pas de mais qui tienne. Clint, tu ne peux pas venir éternellement dans cet état et toi, Steve, je n'ai même pas besoin de m'expliquer. Vous voulez que j'arrête de m'inquiéter, très bien, alors faites-moi plaisir et restez ici, s'il vous plaît. »

Tous deux restèrent complètement cois et sans doute auraient-ils protesté tout leur soûl si le Hulk n'avait pas fait son apparition dans la salle. Tout le monde commença à évacuer les lieux. Bucky, sollicité à l'extérieur, se contenta de pointer du doigt la porte et, quelque secondes plus tard, avec la tornade verte et tous les autres, il était dehors.

Clint et Steve se retrouvèrent ainsi, seuls au milieu de la pièce désolée où le calme venait brusquement de retomber. La tenture bougeait encore. De l'autre côté, ils entendaient Fury, Jane, Darcy et les autres donner toutes sortes d'instructions aux soldats du feu qui venaient de s'envoler. Steve se passa la langue sur les lèvres, incertain, avant de regarder autour de lui. Le silence avait quelque chose de morbide et de désolant. Il baissa les yeux vers la paume de ses mains rachitiques. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un tel sentiment d'impuissance ne s'était pas saisi de lui de cette façon. Barton, lui, avait toujours son arc en main et la tension de sa mâchoire était visible.

La main frêle de Rogers se referma autour du bras de Barton. L'archer fit la moue, tandis que Steve tirait son bras vers le bas, lui demandant de se baisser.

« Barton, souffla le Cap. Vous pensez que vous pouvez nous y emmener ? »

Ça puait la mauvaise idée. Si les robots ne les tuaient pas, Barnes le ferait certainement à leur place. Mais à quoi servait de faire partie de la Section Spéciale si on ne pouvait plus vivre dangereusement ?

« Captain », ricana Clint.

L'archer encocha une flèche grappin sans se départir de son sourire. C'était sûr, Bucky allait les tuer. Et c'était peut-être cette idée qui le faisait tant sourire.

« Je le ferai avec un immense plaisir. »

* * *

 **Je suis contente ! Contente de Civil War, contente de ce chapitre, contente d'être avec vous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience !**

 **Ps : Pour celles qui ont envie de rire un bon coup, la chorégraphie de Sam, Nat et Buck est inspiré de celle de "It's My Birthday" de Just Dance. Si jamais l'envie vous prend de regarder la vidéo pour voir à quoi ça peut ressembler et d'imaginer notre trio dessus, libre à vous !**

 **A dans un mois !**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Autres sous-entendus et en background.**

 **Note : Bonjour ! Oui, j'ai attendu juste deux heures d'être vendredi et j'ai lâché le chapitre, parce que j'en mourrais d'envie, j'attendais trop. Vous dites souvent que c'est cruel de ma part de vous faire attendre un mois mais croyez moi, pour moi aussi, c'est pas drôle, sauf qu'il ne me reste _qu'un_ chapitre d'avance et qu'un mois, c'est bien le temps qu'il va me falloir pour en écrire un autre, deux si j'ai de la chance et si je suis inspirée. Mais surtout si j'ai de la chance.**

 **Note II : On attaque le consensus des lectrices du dernier chapitre parce que décidément, je vous aime. Ah oui, avant tout j'ajoute un que j'ai oublié le mois dernier : le cercle de prière pour l'oeil de Steve. Vous voulez vraiment qu'il retrouve son oeil.**

 **Sinon : - Scott est toujours aussi pur et aimé.  
\- Pietro peut être guéri !  
\- Steve rétrécit est attendrissant, on l'aime. Et Tony le réconforte, _enfin ils s'activent_!  
\- ILS S'EMBRASSENT ENFIN OMG !  
\- Clint et Steve sont des enfants rebelles, Bucky va leur tomber dessus.  
\- Ha, la vidéo ! (Bon sang vous avez regardé cette vidéo)**

 **Maintenant, je peux vous dire la vérité. Ces notes sont aussi du blabla pour vous cacher à quel point ce chapitre est court et à quel point je suis désolée.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, aggravation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Bang bang, shot dead  
Everybody's gone mad_

 _All I wanna say is that_  
 _They don't really care about us_

Michael Jackson – They Don't Care About Us

 **Chapitre XI : La Guerre des armures**

« _Eh les gars, je vous ai déjà mis du Michael Jackson !?_

— Jim, NON !

— _Wow_ ! »

Natasha déploya le bouclier devant elle, laissant s'écraser un Doombot dessus. Elle fit volte-face et lui enfonça ses bâtons électriques dans le cou, avant de renvoyer le bouclier sur un autre robot. Carol volait autour d'elle comme une immense abeille, soulevant des cohortes de robots et les envoyant dans tous les sens en poussant des cris de rage. La foudre de Thor frappait, en différents endroits parfois, et la rousse vit le blond s'envoler en tournant sur lui-même, envoyant des Doombots dans les airs, que Tony s'empressa d'aller griller à l'aide de ses propulseurs.

« Nat ! »

Reconnaissant la voix du Soldat de l'hiver, la Veuve Noire se retourna et sauta par-dessus tout un escadron dans lequel son collègue envoya une grenade. Elle lui donna le bouclier qu'il brandit. La cyborg fusa vers lui, sauta sur le cercle d'énergie et bondit, refermant les bras autour d'un Doombot. Bucky tira dans le tas, fit volte-face pour enfoncer sa main métallique dans la cage thoracique d'un ennemi, lui arrachant les circuits avant de l'envoyer plus loin. Le Hulk esquiva la chose et ne s'en offusqua pas outre mesure, plus énervé par les robots de Doom que par ses collègues qui s'appliquaient à défendre la ville avec lui. Bucky serra les dents et fila droit devant.

« Sam, faut me déposer ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Il entendit le Faucon râler, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Le soldat bondit sur le capot d'une voiture tout en tirant en plein dans le visage d'un robot avant de bondir dans le vide. La main de l'homme volant se referma autour de son poignet et il envoya le bouclier droit sur un gus métallique récalcitrant. Sam envoya Bucky s'écraser contre un des plus gros robots, le Soldat de l'hiver se saisit d'un des poignards qu'il gardait à sa ceinture et l'enfonça dans le haut de la tête de son adversaire. La Vision vint lui prêter main forte à coups de rayons. Du coin de l'œil, Barnes put voir la population qui, au lieu d'aller se mettre à l'abri, croquait le spectacle comme un combat de gladiateurs ou un film plaisant qu'il fallait à tout prix aller voir. Mais, même s'ils avaient l'air de prendre la chose à la rigolade, ce n'était pas un jeu. Il n'y aurait pas de tir d'essai. S'ils se rataient, ils y laissaient leur peau. Ces explosions, c'était du feu véritable, ces robots, ils venaient pour tuer. Il put même voir certains prendre leurs portables et les filmer, yeux et bouches grands ouverts. Il siffla entre ses dents. Au moins, dans les bidonvilles, les gens étaient dotés d'un peu plus de bon sens et allaient se mettre à l'abri.

« _En voilà deux autres !_ s'écria alors Thor.

— Alors, on va les occuper ! », rétorqua Sam, guère impressionné.

Le Faucon, suivi de Carol, fila dans les airs. Deux Doombots s'approchaient, mais Sam les vit tout de suite dans ses lunettes. Ceux-là étaient différents. Ils avaient certes l'allure typique des Doombots, mais avec quelque chose de différent. Des modèles améliorés, certainement. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le cinglé de Latvérie leur envoyait de petits cadeaux empaquetés. Et pourtant. Ils avaient quelque chose de vraiment différent. Sam dégaina immédiatement, et Carol serra les dents en accélérant l'allure.

Ceux qui étaient restés au sol ne virent que l'explosion. Un torrent de rouge et de jaune, dont émergea une fumée âcre. Deux petites silhouettes s'en échappèrent. La Vision et Thor filèrent immédiatement, l'un réceptionnant Carol, l'autre Sam. Les deux robots leur tournaient déjà autour. Le Faucon et Captain Marvel étaient tous les deux inconscients.

« Il faut les transporter ailleurs ! S'exclama Thor, aussi furieux qu'inquiet.

— _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!_ » Fit Natasha, au sol, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit, soufflant une maison entière. L'onde de choc se répandit à tel point qu'elle emporta Thor et la Vision qui s'éloignèrent de leurs compagnons. Tony siffla entre ses dents avant de s'envoler à son tour, droit vers les deux inconnus. Natasha le repéra du coin de l'œil et siffla. Le Hulk fonça vers elle et du doigt, elle pointa les deux Doombots améliorés avant de sauter sur le dos du monstre vert qui bondit vers une des deux silhouettes métalliques tandis que Tony chargeait ses propulseurs. L'un des Doombots était noir et argenté, l'autre, noir et doré. Ce fut vers ce dernier que se dirigea Tony, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait horreur d'être copié. Le Doombot noir et gris, plus massif et plus armé, dirigea plusieurs missiles dans la direction du Hulk et celui-ci se roula en boule, encaissant en hurlant de rage. Natasha bondit droit devant, sans se préoccuper de la distance qui la séparait du sol, brandit ses matraques électriques et les enfonça dans la cage thoracique du Doombot. Mais ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas un robot. C'était un exosquelette, une armure. Autrement dit, il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. La Veuve Noire écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps d'en comprendre davantage. La main métallique se referma sur elle et l'envoya au loin. Elle fut rattrapée in extremis par Bucky et roula dans le gravier. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, espérant que le Hulk et Tony arriveraient à gérer la situation.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, dit-elle.

— Peut-être, répondit Bucky en se mettant à genoux, mais il y en a d'autres au sol et ils ne doivent pas aller plus loin dans la ville ! »

La cyborg opina et tous deux se relevèrent avant de foncer de nouveau vers le champ de bataille. Le Soldat de l'hiver envoya le bouclier dans le premier adversaire qui se fit un peu trop insistant. Thor ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, suivi de la Vision. Sam et Carol se remettaient, un peu plus loin, et en sécurité. Bucky ne put qu'espérer qu'ils ne tarderaient pas. Ce n'était pas qu'ils avaient du mal. C'était juste qu'ils étaient un peu à bout de souffle et, surtout, il n'y avait pas vraiment de conversation. Heureusement que Jim avait mis de la musique.

Une flèche se planta juste devant la Vision, dans le front d'un Doombot, avant d'exploser. L'androïde dut se protéger de ses bras. Thor tiqua à son tour, tout en envoyant son marteau sur toute une brochette d'armatures métalliques. Accrochée à une corde noire, une silhouette fila entre eux en poussant une sorte de cri de joie. Avec, sur ses épaules, un petit corps frêle.

« À trois heures, Barton ! »

Clint tira immédiatement, décrivit un grand arc de cercle dans les airs, avant de donner un coup de pied dans un Doombot un peu trop entreprenant. L'avantage avec Steve qui lui servait d'yeux, c'était qu'il n'était pas occupé ailleurs. Le cyborg aveugle atterrit avec agilité, avant que le capitaine fragilisé ne saute à son tour au sol.

« Attention, derrière ! »

Steve ramassa le bouclier qui se trouvait au sol, l'accrocha à son poignet et le brandit devant lui et Clint. Tous deux se baissèrent, cachant leurs têtes derrière le cercle énergétique tricolore, tandis qu'une explosion retentissait non loin d'eux.

« C'est formidable ! s'exclama Thor en reprenant de l'altitude. Rogers et Barton sont avec nous !

— _Rogers et Barton sont QUOI ?!_ », hurla Bucky dans la com.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse parce qu'au-dessus d'eux, une nouvelle explosion retentissait. Le Hulk était en train de se débattre avec l'immense Doombot gris et noir, tandis qu'entre Tony et celui en noir et doré s'étaient engagée une violence bataille aérienne, à coups de propulseurs et autres armes cachées. Cependant, le fils Stark devait bien l'avouer, son opposant était un tantinet mieux équipé que lui. L'épaule de son armure se souleva, laissant échapper une douzaine de petits missiles à têtes chercheuses que l'homme de métal dut éviter en déployant des trésors d'agilité. Il fit une pirouette jusque derrière son attaquant alors que deux missiles continuaient de le suivre. Et si l'un d'eux le toucha, le second eut le Doombot noir et doré en plein ventre. Les deux armures s'écroulèrent sur le sol, entre deux voitures. Tony se redressa en toussant alors qu'à côté de lui, la silhouette s'agitait, manifestement saisie de convulsions. L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils, sur les genoux, les bras tremblants, alors que ce qu'il pensait être un casque se soulevait. C'était un heaume. Un visage constellé de taches de rousseur se dévoila à la lumière. Une femme. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle respirait avec difficulté, les mains tremblantes, et ses yeux vert clair, affolés, tentaient d'apercevoir la plaie béante qu'elle avait au milieu du ventre, entre des éclats métalliques. L'estomac de Tony se comprima violemment.

« Pepper ?!

— Quoi ? », répondit la femme sans lui accorder un regard.

De l'autre côté de la rue, une cascade d'explosions fit relever la tête de l'ingénieur, mais il était touché à la jambe. La femme gémit en posant la main sur son ventre.

« Rhodey ! »

Les explosions se rapprochèrent encore. Tony vit une dizaine de voitures s'envoler soudainement, emportées par un torrent de flammes qui arrivait droit sur lui à une vitesse trop impressionnante pour qu'il prenne encore le temps de réfléchir. Un bras vert se referma autour de lui et l'entraîna au loin avant que la voiture juste à côté de lui ne soit elle aussi emportée par le déluge de feu et de fumée.

« Non ! s'exclama Tony. Non, non, attendez !

— Ça va aller Stark, s'exclama Barnes en arrivant à son niveau et en attrapant une grenade à sa ceinture. On gère.

— Non ! insista Tony. Ne tirez pas, ne tirez pas ! »

Bucky lui adressa un regard des plus incrédules, les yeux ronds, mais Tony se débattait pour se défaire de l'emprise du Hulk. L'ingénieur tourna la tête dans la direction des explosions, et n'eut que le temps de voir une armure noire et argentée se saisir de Pepper pour l'emporter au loin. Au loin retentissaient les cris de guerre de Thor et l'on entendait les rayons de la Vision fendre le métal.

« Stark, rugit Barnes en s'approchant de lui, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

— James, l'arrêta Natasha en abattant la main sur son épaule. Ils sont partis, laisse tomber. On doit continuer de s'occuper des bots au sol et aller s'assurer que Sam et Carol vont bien. »

Bucky se surprit à maudire le jour où il avait été recueilli dans la Section Spéciale.

* * *

« Donc, reprit Bucky, assis sur son siège comme un prince de la terreur. Si nous résumons, vous avez… Plané jusqu'au champ de bataille envahi par des putains de Doombots alors que l'un est dépossédé de son super sérum et l'autre, de ses yeux ?! »

Juge funeste, le Soldat de l'hiver ne décrochait pas son regard de Clint et Steve, qui restaient plantés au milieu du quinjet, l'un feignant l'indifférence, les bras croisés, l'autre, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant le plus sereinement du monde.

« T'es fâché ? s'enquit toutefois Clint.

— Je ne suis pas fâché, répondit Bucky en se relevant. Je suis furieux ! Alors tais-toi avant que je t'arrache moi-même tes circuits ! »

Si, pendant les premières secondes, Natasha et Thor n'avaient pas cru que Barnes n'était « pas fâché », tout prit sens juste après et la cyborg et le « dieu de la Foudre » échangèrent un regard entendu. Parce qu'autant être lucides, ils savaient très bien que ça allait finir de cette manière. Coulson regardait les évènements de loin, toujours droit et égal à lui-même, les mains croisées devant lui et le maintien impeccable. Vision, assis non loin, se faisait lui aussi le plus discret possible.

« Je vais vous tuer ! s'écria Bucky. Parce qu'avec votre bêtise, je préfère le faire à la place d'un robot ! Vous...

— _A little party never killed nobody !_ s'éleva alors la voix du vaisseau accompagnée d'une musique entêtante. _Allez, souris Buck, ils sont en vie !_

— Et Jim ! hurla Bucky en se retournant vers le tableau de bord, doigts brandis comme les serres d'un oiseau de proie. Putain, je vais tuer Jim d'abord !

— _Non !_ hurla l'IA. _Ne le laissez pas m'approcher ! Pitié, pitié ! À l'aide !_ »

* * *

Scott retirait avec précaution les morceaux de métal fichés dans la peau de Sam, principalement dans son bras, son ventre et son thorax. Sur le lit de fortune voisin, Jane administrait les mêmes soins à Carol, elle aussi touchée par la nouvelle force de frappe de Doom. Les deux scientifiques improvisés en médecins redoublaient de concentration. Ils étaient forcés de se débrouiller seuls, Bruce étant encore en phase de récupération après une transformation en Hulk dont il se serait bien passé, et Tony cloîtré dans le laboratoire au fond de la maison de Scott. Derrière les murs de terre, Scott put entendre Cassie disputer son cache-œil à Fury, ce qui le fit presque sourire malgré lui.

Wanda restait retranchée en arrière, surveillant toujours l'état de Pietro dans la petite pièce capitonnée que Scott avait aménagée pour servir de laboratoire. Le fils Maximoff dormait du sommeil du juste. Mais l'attaque des Doombots avait malheureusement retardé la mise au point de son traitement.

Quelque part, elle s'en voulait de ne pas être allée assister ses compagnons quand Darcy avait donné l'alerte. Elle n'était même pas avec eux à ce moment-là. C'était à peine si elle quittait la pièce depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. La vision de Sam et Carol blessés la heurtait à présent terriblement.

« Bon sang, ils ne vont ont pas loupés, dit Scott alors qu'il se chargeait d'extraire avec une pince à épiler un bout de métal de plus de deux pouces des côtes de Sam.

— Nan, rétorqua celui-ci entre deux rires pour étouffer la douleur. J'avais pas remarqué !

— Et, du coup, ajouta Carol alors que Jane prenait une aiguille à suture, on rate toute la fête.

— Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, répondit Sam après un soupir à fendre l'âme.

— Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, s'amusa Jane, on pourra entendre des cris de douleur d'ici.

— Là n'est pas la question, fit le Faucon. La question c'est : pourquoi on n'a encore rien entendu ? »

La colère de Barnes était visible sur son visage quand il avait dirigé Steve et Clint vers le quinjet plutôt que vers leur quartier général clandestin. Natasha et Thor, les seuls à être encore un bon état, si l'on pouvait employer ce terme, s'en étaient allés avec lui, là où Sam, Carol, Bruce et Tony avaient trop besoin de récupérer, physiquement ou émotionnellement, pour prendre part aux réjouissances. Mais, avec un peu de chance, Coulson, qui était de garde sur le quinjet aujourd'hui, pourrait leur fournir de croustillants détails.

Scott, lui, concentré sur sa tâche, finit par décrocher de la conversation puisque, de toutes les façons, il n'en connaissait pas vraiment les enjeux et puis, il avait un patient à soigner. Après avoir retiré les derniers bouts de métal, il désinfecta l'aiguille à suture que Jane avait utilisée pour Carol – les outils ne couraient pas les rues - et s'en revint vers Sam. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que ce dernier s'adressait à lui. Ce qui le fit sursauter. Il lâcha quelques onomatopées incompréhensibles pour tenter de dire à ses interlocuteurs qu'il était de nouveau à l'écoute.

« Je disais, reprit Sam, où est-ce que vous avez appris à vous battre ? »

L'interpellé hoqueta, avant de constater que Carol, Jane, ainsi que Wanda, en arrière-plan, le fixaient, elles aussi, avec curiosité. Après tout, Carol était là quand il avait eu un accrochage avec Sam et, même si la riposte du Faucon avait été foudroyante, il avait été pris de court. Scott déglutit et se laissa retomber sur son tabouret.

« Hm, une… une amie, répondit-il. Elle faisait partie d'un truc, je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle, la Chambre Rouge, quelque chose comme ça…

— Une amie, répéta Jane, pas dupe. La mère de Cassie ?

— Absolument pas.

— Vous étiez proches ? demanda calmement Wanda en triturant son index, la voix mystérieuse et la moitié du visage cachée derrière ses boucles brunes.

— Assez, répondit Scott, soudainement évasif.

— C'est-à-dire que, continua Carol en poussant le bouchon, vous partagiez…

— Des… Scott fronça les sourcils en cherchant ses mots. Des rires.

— Seigneur, soupira Sam en levant les yeux au plafond, on dirait Clint. »

Jane hocha la tête, soudainement affligée, même si elle essayait de ravaler un rire, tandis que Carol laissait tomber sa tête sur un oreiller de mousse malodorante, complètement incrédule. Wanda soupira sans retenir un sourire, et détourna à nouveau le regard vers Pietro endormi.

* * *

« Non, répéta Tony. Elle savait qui elle était. Et elle connaissait Rhodey… Mais, moi, elle m'a regardé comme si… Comme si elle me connaissait pas. »

Tony continuait de déambuler dans le bureau, une gamelle à la main. Les produits nutritifs de ces parias étaient vraiment aberrants. De la bouillie qu'ils disaient, mais Tony préférait appeler ça de la morve avec des protéines dedans. Tout comme les boissons énergisantes, ce truc affreux prétendait répondre aux besoins en nutriments et minéraux du corps humain, avec quelques extras mais l'ingénieur n'était pas fou. Ce qu'il avait senti là, entre ses dents, c'était de la sciure de bois. Toutefois, il était trop préoccupé pour s'en formaliser. Il tentait d'expliquer à Hill, Darcy, Selvig, Fury et Bruce ce qui lui était arrivé et pourquoi il avait demandé à ce que l'on ne tire pas. Et naturellement, personne n'en avait cru ses oreilles quand il leur avait dit que le Doombot amélioré qu'il avait touché était non seulement une humaine mais, de surcroît, la Pepper qu'ils croyaient morte dans l'explosion du laboratoire. Alors il y avait fort à parier que l'autre robot n'était autre que Rhodey, lui aussi bien vivant. Tony prit une grande inspiration. Cassie zigzaguait dans la petite salle informatique, les pieds recouverts de terre, la veste noire de Fury sur les épaules.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire, souffla Tony. Jarvis, les prises vidéo de Romanoff. »

Deux écrans s'allumèrent et montrèrent ce que la Veuve Noire avait aperçu elle-même lorsqu'elle était sur le champ de bataille. Stark fit deux arrêts sur images, l'un sur le robot noir et doré, l'autre sur le noir et argenté. Alors, tous ceux qui étaient présents comprirent immédiatement ce qui ne collait pas. Ce que Darcy expliqua, comme toujours, à sa manière :

« Ça ressemble vachement à ton truc, ces armures. »

Tony se tourna vers elle et la pointa du doigt en disant « Touché ! », et l'assistante de Jane remonta les épaules comme une élève qui avait trouvé la bonne réponse à une question particulièrement difficile. Les autres restaient silencieux, mais concentrés.

« Mon hypothèse première, fit Stark, est qu'ils ont, comme moi, du métal vivant qui prendrait possession de leur corps. Quand Pepper a eu du mal à respirer, le métal a dégagé son visage.

— Mais il n'y a pas de réacteur semblable au vôtre, s'étonna Selvig. Et votre métal n'a jamais réagi aux sensations de votre corps. »

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté, incapable d'infirmer son hypothèse et, justement, là était tout le problème. Deux répliques de lui-même, terriblement semblables, étaient là, avaient attaqué la ville pour une raison aussi obscure que Doom lui-même et le pire, c'était que ces deux répliques étaient ses amis les plus proches. Les seuls qu'il avait jamais eus, avant la Section Spéciale et toute cette folie.

« Est-ce que le SHIELD m'aurait caché que Pepper et Rhodey étaient encore en vie ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe en posant les doigts sur le bureau, les épaules voûtées au-dessus du poste de travail.

Fury faillit faire celui qui n'avait pas compris mais Tony fit brutalement volte-face.

« Répondez ! s'écria-t-il. Vous qui étiez à la tête de cet espèce de monstre, qui manipuliez tout à votre guise, répondez-moi ! Est-ce que, le jour où vous m'avez transmis ce maudit rapport, vous saviez que Pepper et Rhodey avaient survécu à l'explosion ?!

— Stark, tempéra immédiatement Fury, je n'en savais absolument rien. La Section Spéciale n'avait trouvé que vous et les équipes qui ont suivi n'ont détecté aucun signe de vie. Le rapport que Barnes vous a mis entre les mains était authentique !

— On avait supposé que la Section était arrivée trop tard, approuva Bruce. Que, s'ils n'avaient pas été tués par l'explosion, tes amis avaient été dévorés par les Technovores.

— Et si c'était ce qui s'était passé ?! s'exclama Tony. Et si les Technovores les avaient eus, comme avec… »

Il marqua alors un temps d'arrêt, les yeux ronds, et se tourna vers les autres, qui le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou. Puis il revint vers les écrans.

« Comme avec Barnes, s'exclama-t-il en abattant sa paume sur un des écrans. Comme avec Barnes, bon sang ! Les Technovores ! Ce serait comme… Un mélange de mon armure et de la communion de Barnes avec le métal ! » Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, agité d'un rire hystérique. « Et vous saviez…

— Nous ne savions rien, insista Maria, ce n'était que des hypothèses ! J'étais sur place. Aucun signe de vie veut dire aucun signe de vie ! Nous ne pouvions vous ramener des amis que nous n'avions pas détectés !

— Et, de toute façon, rebondit Darcy, même si ces trucs-là sont les enfants illégitimes de Bucky et vous, c'est signé Doom. Ce sont des Doombots ! »

Au début, Tony ne dit rien. Cassie, qui avait compris que la discussion avait pris un tour différent, se rapprocha de Darcy et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La brunette hocha la tête en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant et lui prit la main pour la guider hors de la pièce. Tony s'adossa au plan de travail et noya son visage dans ses mains, tentant de contenir le rire fou qui le guettait. Il se souvenait du procès. De ce moment où il avait eu envie de rire à gorge déployée pour oublier la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Juste avant d'apprendre que les deux êtres qui lui étaient les plus importants sur cette planète condamnée étaient morts. Et maintenant, il avait de nouveau envie de rire, parce qu'ils étaient en vie et parce qu'il voulait de nouveau tout oublier.

« Vous avez raison, soupira Tony. Ça serait limite plus simple de… »

Et le rire s'éteignit. Mort-né, il resta dans sa gorge, avant de redescendre, subitement plombé. Tony marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Lang, Banner, Foster ! s'écria-t-il. Réunion d'urgence ! Science, science, science ! »

* * *

Scott, Jane et Wanda sursautèrent quand Tony cria le nom des deux premiers comme s'il y avait le feu quelque part. Ils s'entreregardèrent, de même que Sam et Carol, ces deux derniers haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? soupira Jane.

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir », rétorqua Scott.

À l'extérieur de la maison, ils entendirent ronronner le moteur du pick-up, si bien qu'ils comprirent que le reste de l'équipe était de retour. Jane fut la première à quitter la pièce et Carol décida de rester allongée pour récupérer encore un peu. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, elle saluerait l'équipe plus tard. Elle voulait juste fermer les yeux, cinq petites minutes… Scott s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon humide tandis que Tony scandait encore son nom.

« Ça va, dit Wanda en se relevant calmement. Tout va bien, allez-y. Je m'en occupe. »

Scott regarda son patient, incertain, avant de poser le bout de ses doigts sur son abdomen et de retirer sa main comme s'il avait été électrocuté. On put entendre Carol rire.

« Je confirme, dit Lang en bondissant sur ses pieds, tout va bien ! »

Mais, alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce comme un voleur, alors qu'il était tout de même censé être chez lui, Sam le rappela. Le Faucon semblait préoccupé, pensif, malgré le fait qu'il ait été relativement affaibli par la soudaine attaque.

« Pourquoi vous nous faites confiance ? »

La question désarçonna Carol qui ouvrit un œil, ayant recouvré tout son sérieux. Wanda tourna vivement la tête vers lui tout en recommençant à se tripoter le bout des doigts comme elle en avait l'habitude, les yeux perdus. Mais elle comprenait où Wilson voulait en venir. Après tout, si elle avait rejoint la Section, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Et parce qu'elle voulait retrouver Jessica. Mais Scott n'avait été touché par aucun rayon bizarre, n'avait pas été victime d'expériences étranges, il n'avait rien d'une machine et n'était pas infecté par du métal. Pourtant, il était là, amenant dans son appartement au cœur d'un bidonville les restes branlants du SHIELD de Tokyo, accueillant sous son toit de tôle les êtres les plus étranges et, peut-être, les plus dangereux des métropoles, hormis les robots eux-mêmes. Et pourtant, il semblait vivre tout cela comme un jeu. Scott n'avait jamais réfléchi un seul instant à la question. Il croisa les bras avant de regarder le sol.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'a dit Cap, quand il est venu au Parlement alors qu'il avait perdu tout son super-sérum ? »

Il avait suivi la retransmission vidéo depuis chez Luis, le seul de ses amis à avoir la télévision. Il se souvenait de Steve faisant une entrée en fanfare, rachitique et pâle, mais avec le regard déterminé du leader que tous connaissaient. Il se souvenait de lui prenant place avant de dire d'une voix forte et claire : « Nous avons pris connaissance des plaintes des habitants de la Métropole. » Un murmure avait traversé toute l'assemblée et, derrière son écran, Scott avait retenu son souffle. « Et nous en assumons l'entière responsabilité. »

Oui, Sam s'en souvenait. Il était là, après tout. Tous les membres de la Section Spéciale n'auraient pu être plus incrédules. Ils avaient regardé leur capitaine sans comprendre, encore ébranlés, encore blessés, choqués de le voir ainsi et pourtant, Steve n'avait pas cillé.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois chez Scott qu'il s'était expliqué. Parce qu'il avait fini par comprendre que ceux qui ne voulaient pas voir ne verraient jamais, même si on les mettait devant le fait accompli. Ceux qui ne voulaient pas comprendre ne comprendraient pas, malgré la force de leurs arguments. Alors, il avait décidé de laisser tomber les paroles et de se cantonner à ses seuls actes, parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, les gens finiraient par comprendre la vérité.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous les membres de la Section Spéciale, dit Scott. Plusieurs fois. J'ai parlé aux gens dans les rues, aux pompiers, aux policiers. Tous ceux-là disent que vous les avez sauvés. Personne ne peut nier que, même lorsque la situation est désespérée, vous faites tout pour sauver les autres. Même quand ces autres se montrent ingrats. Vous étiez cachés au monde, vous n'avez jamais demandé de remerciements, ni à être payés, ou quoi que ce soit. Vous sauvez les autres parce que vous estimez que c'est ce que vous avez à faire, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Le fait que les collets montés du Parlement vous blâment n'a pas d'importance, parce que vous avez déjà prouvé votre valeur.

— Scott, brama Tony. Pour l'amour de la science, veux-tu ramener ton cul blanc ici ! »

* * *

Tony déploya l'ensemble des fichiers sur la multitude d'écrans bon marché, sous les yeux de ses confrères scientifiques. Selvig avait lui aussi décidé de participer aux festivités, peu importait ce que ça lui coûterait. Un bon mal de crâne, à n'en pas douter. Tony était des plus préoccupés et il avait presque vu sans le voir le reste de l'équipe revenir. La plupart étaient directement partis voir les blessés dans la salle de médecine précaire installée derrière le labo. Clint et Rogers semblaient en bonne forme, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Certes, Natasha, la Vision et Thor avaient dit que le Soldat de l'hiver était furieux et Bucky lui-même avait déclaré : « on n'en restera pas là ! ». D'ailleurs, il avait voulu les mettre en quarantaine dans le quinjet jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais avait fini par jeter l'éponge. Et même si personne n'avait fait mention du fait qu'il avait serré Steve dans ses bras avec les larmes aux yeux et encore moins du fait qu'il avait embrassé brusquement Clint en lui demandant toutefois de ne « plus jamais faire ça », personne n'avait eu de doutes quant aux chances de survie des deux têtes brûlées. La seule chose que Tony avait retenue était que la Vision et les deux cyborgs seraient certainement utiles à ses recherches, alors son retour tombait à point nommé.

« Il faut trouver ceux qui ont un système de cryptage, les plus protégés. J'ai autre chose à faire, avoua-t-il ensuite, alors je vous fais confiance. Je ne pense pas que ce qui s'est passé ait échappé à tout le monde. Bruce, il y a un stabilisateur moléculaire à terminer, ainsi qu'un traitement pour jeune mutant.

— Tant que je peux avoir un peu d'aide », soupira Bruce.

Aussitôt, tous se mirent au travail. La Vision, Romanoff et Barton se branchèrent aux machines tandis que Jane, Scott, Banner, Selvig et Stark n'avaient que leurs mains pour s'acquitter de leurs tâches en tout genre.

« Tu as conscience que tu nous fais chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ? soupira Jane.

— Alors, utilise un aimant », rétorqua Tony.

La physicienne fronça les sourcils mais un regard vers Erik lui fit comprendre que la situation était assez critique. Et elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Qui ne le comprendrait pas ? À l'extérieur, les autres expliquaient la situation à l'équipe et elle savait déjà que tous seraient en état de comprendre à quel point l'ingénieur était préoccupé. Entre Carol qui cherchait désespérément son amie disparue, Steve et Bucky qui s'étaient perdus de vue et retrouvés dans des circonstances chaotiques et Thor qui avait perdu son frère au milieu de cette folie, qui ne comprendrait pas ce que traversait l'ingénieur ?

« Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec Loki ? », demanda alors Clint.

Les doigts de Tony s'arrêtèrent momentanément sur son clavier. Momentanément. Puis il reprit, en tentant de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ou tout du moins, ce fut ce qui traversa l'esprit de tous les autres, avant qu'il ne se mette finalement à parler.

« Quand Loki m'a poignardé, siffla-t-il, il a dit que quelque chose se préparait. Quelque chose de… de "grandiose". Que le SHIELD avait créé des monstres. Que le travail était déjà entamé. »

Les mots avaient peut-être été encore plus tranchants que la lame de Loki elle-même. Il disait qu'au départ, ils voulaient juste les ralentir mais que, maintenant, ils voulaient les arrêter. Et ça se vérifiait. Les attaques de robots redoublaient depuis la chute de Tokyo.

« Mais comment peut-il y avoir un rapport entre le SHIELD et les attaques venues de l'extérieur ? demanda Bruce.

— C'est ce qu'on essaie de savoir, dit Tony. Obadiah, pour venir me chercher, avait avec lui des agents du SHIELD, et même le SHIELD n'avait rien remarqué. Maintenant, Pepper et Rhodey survivent, et même le SHIELD ne le remarque pas ? Quelque chose cloche. »

Le silence fit comprendre à Tony que ses collègues réfléchissaient à la question. Mais ils n'étaient pas idiots, Stark le savait. Tous, comme lui, savaient que, même si Fury portait une veste transparente, il cacherait des cartes dans sa manche. Il planquait soigneusement ses affaires comme un gosse cacherait ses affaires cochonnes à ses parents. Il savait que ça les travaillait. Il savait que ça travaillait tout le monde. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir chercher de réponses sans y être poussé. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient dans le SHIELD depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient habitués à toutes ces entourloupes. Steve lui-même lui avait avoué, il y a une vie ou deux, que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'ils encaissaient les humeurs de Nick. Eh bien, c'était au tour du SHIELD tout entier d'encaisser leurs humeurs.

« Loki devait avoir un point de mire. Un objectif. Si le fait que Tony l'ait découvert a accéléré la procédure, je doute qu'il ait agit de manière précipitée, ajouta Natasha. Il devait y avoir un plan.

— Mais ce plan aurait nécessairement un rapport avec Doom ? contra Scott. C'est pousser la paranoïa un peu loin.

— Scotty, ragea Tony. Que feriez-vous si quelqu'un que vous aviez cru mort revenait pour s'en prendre à vous dans l'armure d'un Doombot alors que Fury en personne vous avait certifié qu'il était mort ?

— Ce ne serait pas à Fury que j'irais demander des comptes dans ce cas, ricana Scott. Mais à Doom. »

Encore une fois, les doigts de Tony s'arrêtèrent sur le clavier. Ce qui alerta toute la troupe. Y compris Jarvis, qui fut le premier à intervenir :

« Monsieur, votre silence est des plus alarmants.

— Vous y avez pensé, souffla Natasha.

— Sûr qu'il y a pensé, s'amusa Clint. Ce type est aussi dingue que Cap !

— Justement, rebondit Jane, vous pensez sincèrement qu'il approuverait un truc pareil ?!

— C'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ? dit Tony. Pour éviter, justement, un petit voyage en Latvérie. J'ai pas raison ?

— Le pire dans cette histoire, soupira Selvig en baissant la tête, c'est qu'il serait capable de dire oui.

— Alors qu'il est incapable d'aller sur le terrain, répliqua Jane.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, docteur Foster, dit Tony avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Cette histoire, avec Pepper et Rhodey… Ça m'a donné des idées pour notre ami Cap. Je vous ai dit que j'avais autre chose à faire, non ? »

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Maintenant que c'est fait, je m'en vais très loin, loin d'ici !**

 **Je profite aussi de la note de fin pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée en privée mais qui pourrait servir à tout le monde, à propos de la langue que parlent les personnages dans la fic. Ils vivent à Tokyo, et les dernières métropoles restantes étant asiatique, ils parlent un mélange de japonais et de coréen -qui a été un peu "perverti" par de l'anglais et du français, mais de façon très ponctuelle. Voilà voilà.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, et que ce soit le cas ou pas, n'hésitez pas à tout dire dans les commentaires !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Autres sous-entendus et en background.**

 **Note : Oh mais que se passe-t-il ! Non seulement nous ne sommes pas vendredi mais en plus ce n'est pas le dernier du mois, pourquoi un chapitre maintenant, où est la magouille ? Cher lecteur, chère lectrice, il n'y a pas de magouille. Voici l'histoire : il était une fois un long chapitre. Long, long, très long chapitre. On raconte même qu'il était encore plus long que la bataille finale contre Loki. L'auteur de ce chapitre, inquiète, s'en alla voir sa fidèle bêta et lui demanda son avis. Elle lui dit "Il serait préférable de couper ce chapitre en deux." L'auteur, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas attendre un mois pour publier les deux parties séparément, décida ceci : "Je couperais le chapitre en deux, mais, par amour pour mes lectrices et lecteurs, les publierais tous les deux dans le même mois." Et c'est ainsi qu'un dimanche, la première partie fut publiée.**

 **Nan mais, je déconne pas, ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça. Je trouve qu'un mois c'est vraiment long et étant en vacance, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire. Enfin, c'est ce qui se dit sur le papier, la vérité, je sais pas trop. Du coup ça m'embête un peu cette histoire d'un chapitre par mois. Donc voilà, ce mois-ci vous avez l'honneur d'avoir deux chapitre, sachant que ça ne devait en être qu'un seul, donc voilà. Est-ce que vous y aurez encore droit le mois prochain, je sais pas. J'essaye aussi de ménager ma bêta. Faut pas croire, on est trois derrière cette fic, et je ne suis pas celle qui souffre le plus !**

 **Du coup encore une fois je remercie Callistontheweb et Lady-Lawy pour leur soutien et leurs efforts, et encourage le lectorat à leur envoyer des fleurs, des chocolats ou même de gentils MP (je déconne pas je vous encourage vraiment à le faire), parce que sont vraiment les piliers de cette fic.**

 **Note II : Cette introduction est désespérément longue mais tant pis. A croire que j'essaye de faire remonter le compteur de mots. Est-ce quelqu'un lit ça au moins ? Bref, le CL, ou Consensus des Lectrices.**

 **\- Pepper et Rhodey sont pas morts, ( _choc_ , mais on l'avait un peu vu venir, essaye plus dur pour nous surprendre la prochaine fois) ! (Challenge accepted). ****Barnes en terrifiante maman poule, on adore.** **Cassie et Fury, on les as vu et on adore aussi. Tout le monde commence à se méfier du SHIELD et les références à Captain America 2 et 3 tombent, j'aime votre sixième sens de lecteur. Et, Scott a toujours droit à autant d'amour, c'est dingue. On pourrait lui broder une couverture rien qu'avec vos reviews sur lui.**

 **J'en profite aussi pour passer un petit coucou aux anonymes qui lisent ce texte, ça me fend le coeur de pas pouvoir vous répondre proprement mais sachez que vos reviews sont très appréciées. Yolo42, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Ninive, je suis tout aussi ravi que ça te plaise malgré tes quelques réserves sur la romance Stark/Rogers, et j'avoue que ça ne me dérangerais pas si c'était un peu plus développé. Est-ce que c'est le couple que tu n'aimes pas, où la manière dont leur romance est développée dans l'histoire ? Je suis à l'écoute.**

 **Sur ce, j'arrête de vous retenir et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! *écarte les bras et envoie les feux d'artifices***

* * *

 _We wrote our story on the fog that night  
But the ending is the same every damn time_

 _They think I'm insane  
They think my lover is strange  
But I don't have to fuckin tell them anything  
Anything_

 _And I'm gonna write all down  
I'm gonna sing it on stage  
But I don't have to fuckin tell you anything  
Anything_

 _Strange Love_ – Halsey

 **Chapitre XII - Voyage jusqu'en Latvérie, Première Partie**

C'était un fait établi que toute la Section Spéciale avait, si l'on pouvait dire, un faible pour Samuel Thomas Wilson.

Steve Rogers, le premier, en avait fait son meilleur ami. Il adorait lui montrer son affection en le doublant allègrement quand ils s'entraînaient ensemble et il fallait dire que l'homme volant avait toute la patience du monde pour supporter le leader borné, têtu et sans aucun sens du risque que pouvait parfois être le capitaine de la Section Spéciale.

Il faisait rire Natasha, même quand elle se sentait au plus bas, et ils pouvaient passer des heures à discuter alors que la cyborg n'était pas la plus bavarde de tous. Tony n'oublierait certainement jamais le jour où ils les avaient surpris parlant de la coiffure d'un réceptionniste du SHIELD.

Celui qui était bavard, parmi les cyborgs, c'était Clint et, entre lui et le Faucon, c'était une grande histoire de plaisanteries, sarcasmes et autres idioties échangées, ajoutée à une complicité qu'ils appelaient une « fraternité d'oiseau ».

Bruce avait tendance à considérer Sam comme la seule personne saine d'esprit du coin et il aimait le retrouver et boire une boisson tranquillisante avec lui pour se reposer mentalement, sans qu'ils aient nécessairement besoin de parler. Il avait dans ses registres une photo prise par Sam lui-même. Toute la Section Spéciale était en effervescence. Tous deux avaient préféré rester hors du combat autour d'un verre d'eau, les avaient regardés se disputer comme des chiffonniers et, discret comme un renard, Sam avait demandé à Emma, l'IA gouvernante de la Section, de prendre un cliché. On pouvait voir sur celui-ci l'homme volant et le scientifique regarder en direction de l'objectif d'un air désabusé pendant que tous les autres se crêpaient le chignon.

Erik Selvig et Jane n'hésitaient jamais à venir lui demander de l'aide quand ils avaient besoin de bras ou d'un service et Darcy adorait le taquiner en tâtant parfois sa musculature – ce qu'elle faisait avec presque tout le monde - et il entrait toujours dans son jeu.

Les têtes du SHIELD, à savoir Nick, Maria et Phil, n'avaient jamais eu rien à redire sur lui et, à l'exception du colonel, il était déjà arrivé qu'ils aient besoin de se cacher derrière Wilson quand ils savaient qu'ils allaient s'attirer les foudres de la Section Spéciale pour un oui ou pour un non.

Même l'antipathique Bucky Barnes était dingue du type et lui faisait totalement confiance. Dernier arrivé dans la Section Spéciale permanente de Tokyo, Bucky avait été assez irascible à ses débuts et Sam avait craint, plus d'une fois et malgré ses efforts, de se faire arracher la colonne vertébrale par une certaine main métallique, jusqu'au jour où il s'était attiré des ennuis et avait trouvé dans ses appartements le Soldat de l'Hiver tout armé qui demandait simplement des noms.

Carol était tout aussi proche de lui. En tant que nouvelle, c'était le membre de la Section Spéciale avec lequel elle s'entendait le mieux et qui avait fait en sorte de plus la mettre en confiance.

La présence de Sam semblait aussi avoir tendance à rassurer la Vision - avec qui il avait sympathisé en cellule - car, même si Clint était tout aussi amical, son tempérament parfois excentrique n'aidait pas le taciturne androïde à être bien dans ses bottes.

Les jumeaux Maximoff le respectaient, sachant que, s'il pouvait parfois être leur complice, il n'hésiterait pas à les rappeler à l'ordre s'ils dépassaient les limites, ce qu'ils avaient fait plusieurs fois, volontairement ou involontairement.

Thor, quant à lui, admirait le courage et la loyauté du personnage et il n'était pas rare que l'homme volant se réveille avec la cape d'un grand blond capable de manier la foudre, lorsqu'il s'endormait ailleurs que dans ses appartements. Ce qui, depuis le démantèlement du SHIELD, arrivait tout le temps. Sur les sièges dépliables du quinjet ou sur le canapé de Scott, on se reposait comme on pouvait, mais seul Sam avait droit à la cape. C'était l'un des mystères de la Section Spéciale.

Celui-ci, encore groggy, était enveloppé dans le tissu rouge qui, par on ne savait quel miracle, sentait la muscade à plein nez. Il dardait son regard endormi sur Steve Rogers et Tony Stark qui se tenaient debout, dans le salon, avec l'air solennel de ceux qui annonçaient leur mariage à leurs amis. La petite Cassie Lang, recouverte du manteau de Fury, dormait sur son flanc gauche, placée entre lui et Carol, et, à sa droite, Bucky et Natasha fixaient intensément leur leader et l'ingénieur, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien leur réserver après s'être jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille alors qu'il était toujours maigre comme un clou. Wanda se triturait nerveusement les mains, comme à son habitude, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, dans la chambre où Pietro était toujours en convalescence.

L'on pouvait entendre la main métallique de Bucky, crispée sur le bras du canapé, s'attaquer au cuir abîmé. Clint était assis par terre, aux pieds de Barnes, manifestement tout ouïe, la Vision à sa gauche. Thor et Banner étaient tous les deux debout, l'un mangeant le petit déjeuner à la sciure de bois que Scott se permettait de leur offrir tous les matins, l'autre manipulant nerveusement ses lunettes parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre. Et quand Rogers et Stark expliquèrent pourquoi ils avaient décidé de les rassembler de bon matin, les réactions furent diverses et variées mais elles convergeaient toutes vers l'incrédulité.

« On va où ? insista Clint, peut-être plus fort que de raison.

— Je croyais que la cécité amplifiait les autres sens, se moqua Natasha.

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question et c'est bas, Romanoff. »

La cyborg ricana sournoisement et passa ses doigts blancs dans les mèches cendrées de Clint. À côté d'elle, Bucky n'avait absolument pas envie de rire. Il était pâle comme un mort et le bois qui faisait l'armature du canapé avait – encore – craqué sous sa poigne. Il prit une grande inspiration mais Bruce eut l'intelligence de le devancer pour calmer le jeu :

« La Latvérie ? répéta-t-il enfin. L'idée était vraiment sérieuse ?! »

Tony hocha la tête, les yeux brillants, pendant que Steve, malgré sa carrure, gardait tout le sérieux du monde, les bras croisés. Bruce se pinça le nez. Stark avait soumis l'idée quand ils étaient tous penchés sur leur postes informatiques mais là, il avait la preuve qu'il en avait parlé au capitaine et, surtout, que le capitaine avait dit _oui_. Réflexion faite, il aurait préféré un mariage.

« Ma question va sembler stupide, soupira Carol, mais pourquoi faire ? »

La Vision et Natasha inclinèrent tous les deux la tête sur le côté pour montrer que, pour le moment, ils étaient du même avis que la pilote et que Steve, tout leader qu'il était, avait tout intérêt à avoir une explication en béton, parce qu'ils avaient déjà quatre-vingt dix-neuf problèmes en cours et n'étaient pas forcément prêts à affronter le centième.

« Vous avez tous vu les deux nouvelles armures de Doom, entonna Steve en faisant un pas en avant.

— Est-ce qu'il a sa « Cap-Daddy-Face » ? s'enquit Clint en levant la tête vers Natasha.

— Barton, le rappela à l'ordre Bucky.

— Leurs noms étaient Virginia Potts et James Rhodes, continua Steve sans s'occuper des chuchotements. Non seulement il s'agissait d'amis proches de Tony mais, en plus, ils étaient censés être morts. Leur retour à la vie constitue déjà un mystère en soi mais voilà qu'en plus ils ont été exploités par Doom et sont devenus ses deux nouveaux robots volants personnels. » Il sonda son auditoire du regard avant de reprendre. « Sauf que Buck, Sam, Nat et moi étions sur les lieux lors de l'explosion du laboratoire. Nous avons sorti Tony des décombres mais nous n'avons vu personne d'autre, et les relevés du SHIELD, passé après nous, disent qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre…

— Ce n'était pas de votre faute, Steve, tenta Carol.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, reprit le capitaine. Je dis que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond au SHIELD et nous le savons tous depuis longtemps. Obadiah et Loki n'ont fait que renforcer cet état de fait. Il est possible qu'on nous ait volontairement caché que Potts et Rhodes étaient toujours en vie.

— Mais je ne comprends pas, intervint nerveusement Wanda. Même si le SHIELD avait fait ça, ce qui, même avec tout ce qui s'est passé, reste difficilement concevable, comment ces deux-là se seraient retrouvés aux mains de Doom lui-même ?

— C'est justement la question qu'on se pose, dit Tony, les bras croisés. C'est trop… bizarre. Leur cas pourrait être proche du mien, ou de celui de Barnes, mais quelque chose leur est arrivé. L'autre question que l'on se pose, c'est pourquoi leur armure ressemble tant à la mienne ? L'hypothèse la plus tordue qu'on ait, c'est que Loki leur ait transmis mes plans quand je travaillais dessus.

— Dans tous les cas, reprit Natasha, vous sous-entendez clairement un lien entre Doom et le SHIELD lui-même ? Loki aurait été quoi, un intermédiaire ?

— Le truc, finit par dire Sam, la voix pâteuse, c'est que le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'aller directement en Latvérie. »

Le cœur de Tony fit un bond dans sa poitrine et le visage de Steve s'illumina d'une reconnaissance sans précédent. Les autres froncèrent les sourcils ou firent la moue. Sam tenta bien de s'expliquer mais Thor prit la parole :

« Le risque est plutôt grand, amorça-t-il, nous sommes à peine en sécurité entre nos propres murs, alors, aller jusqu'au royaume de l'ennemi… !

— Et avec Clint, Cap et Pietro qui sont encore mal en point, ajouta Carol.

— Les imprévus, ça arrive, l'interrompit Clint.

— C'est hors de question, finit par dire Bucky. Une idée pareille ne devrait même pas vous traverser l'esprit !

— Ça y est, il est parti », soupira Wanda en se cachant la bouche derrière la main.

À côté de Bucky, Sam éclata subitement de rire, yeux fermés et toutes dents dehors, ce qui attira de nouveau toute l'attention sur lui. Laissant sa tête s'échapper du drap, il finit par dire, en se frottant les yeux :

« Sérieusement, je trouve que leurs arguments tiennent la route. Même en fouillant, de là où on est, on ne trouvera absolument rien et on slalomera d'énigme en énigme comme c'est le cas depuis le début. Le seul moyen, c'est d'aller à la source et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Doom est la source.

— Wilson, l'avertit Bucky d'une voix sourde.

— Ne prends pas ce ton-là avec moi, _Bucky Bear_ , se moqua Sam. Parce qu'il y aussi les amis de Stark qui sont en jeu et ça, ça vaut peut-être même plus que toute cette histoire de dingue avec le SHIELD. C'est ce qu'on fait. C'est ce que la Section Spéciale fait et ce qu'on a toujours fait : aider nos amis. Le jour où Barton s'est fait capturer par ce timbré d'Osborn pour être offert en sacrifice aux Ultrons, on n'a pas hésité une seconde. Quand cette Amora est venue chercher des crosses à Thor, c'est nous tous qu'elle a eu sur son chemin. Natasha s'est fait enfermer dans une mine de métal, on l'a aidée à en sortir. Un Ultron de niveau 13 s'est amusé à soulever tout un putain de pan de terre pour le faire retomber sur le sol comme une météorite, et notre priorité a été de sortir Wanda et Pietro de ce foutoir. On est partis récupérer Stark chez Obadiah, presque sans se plaindre. Carol est des plus motivées parce qu'elle veut aussi retrouver son amie. On a préféré aller à Manille plutôt qu'à Séoul parce que T'Challa avait besoin de notre aide et n'a pas hésité à répondre à notre appel même si ça voulait dire braver la loi. Le monde est en danger et on menace de s'écrouler tous les jours mais c'est le fait qu'on soit ensemble qui nous aide à traverser tout ça. Et on le sait. Ne me force pas à te rappeler toutes les merdes qu'on a traversées pour venir te récupérer alors que les Technovores t'avaient infecté, que t'avais perdu la mémoire et que tu ne te souvenais même pas de Steve, Barnes. Stark veut aller récupérer ses potes, alors j'en suis, y a pas d'autres questions à se poser. »

Bucky était persuadé que son ami avait gardé son discours préparé dans un coin de sa tête mais, que ce soit le cas ou pas, il n'était plus en mesure de protester. À présent, c'était officiel : même Tony Stark adorait Sam Wilson.

* * *

Restait à présent une autre question tout aussi épineuse. Qui restait et qui partait. Une fois que l'idée avait été lancée, la Section Spéciale avait décidé d'accepter la chose comme un départ en colonie de vacances mais il allait de soi que tout le monde ne pouvait pas venir. Bruce avait été le premier à décliner l'invitation pour des vacances en Latvérie.

« J'ai un sérum de super-soldat à stabiliser », avait-il dit.

Et même si c'était une perte considérable étant donné la force de frappe du Hulk, il avait bien fallu se plier à sa volonté. Jane, Erik et Darcy restaient également dans la métropole, ce qui allait de soi car aucun membre du trio n'estimait avoir sa place sur le champ de bataille – sauf peut-être Darcy mais les jeux n'étaient pas faits. Les représentants du SHIELD, à savoir Fury, Hill et Coulson, restaient naturellement sur place. Sur leur terrain.

Les combattants de la Section Spéciale n'eurent aucune hésitation à se déclarer du voyage, même si la Vision finit par se rétracter : il fallait bien quelqu'un pour garder la ville, et lui et le Hulk ne seraient vraiment pas de trop. Thor décida, par conséquent, de rester lui aussi. Au début, les autres faillirent protester, mais le dieu du Tonnerre avait ses arguments. La ville restait terriblement fragile et, déjà que tous les membres mobiles de la Section Spéciale se trouvaient là, si tous s'en allaient pour le centre de l'Europe avec un espoir minime de retour, peu importait la noblesse de leur mission, ils condamnaient leurs propres métropoles. Ajouté au fait qu'il était toujours conscient d'avoir trahi la confiance de ses pairs et qu'il préférait laisser du temps au temps.

Wanda ne rendit pas immédiatement son jugement et préféra se retirer pour voir son frère. Pour Clint Barton et Steve Rogers, ce n'était pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas venir. C'était qu'une certaine personne était sévèrement contre.

« J'ai dit non, non et non. Clint, je passe l'éponge parce que, de toute façon, tu n'écoutes jamais, à tel point que je me demande si tu es sourd et non aveugle mais Steve, tu oublies. Toi, t'es pas aveugle, t'es juste borgne, alors regarde-moi, tu me vois, là ? Regarde-moi bien ! Tu vois à quel point je ne suis pas d'accord ?! Pas de super-sérum, pas de voyage scolaire, c'est comme ça ! Ou tu veux perdre le seul œil valide qu'il te reste !?

— Ça va aller, Buck, soupira cependant Steve en levant les yeux au plafond. Stark a une solution.

— A qua que _quoi_ ? »

* * *

Les yeux gris de Bucky allèrent du sommet aux pieds de la silhouette qui se trouvait face à lui. Il savait que cette chose ne bougerait pas d'un centimètre, qu'elle n'était pas vivante et encore moins menaçante, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la tension de venir empoisonner son corps. Dans un coin de la pièce baignée d'ombre, se trouvait un exosquelette métallique, de taille moyenne, qui tenait debout grâce à une armée de tuteurs en bois. Tout y était, le casque, les protections sur les bras et les jambes, la cuirasse pour le torse. Il ne manquait plus que quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? commença-t-il, les bras croisés. Surtout, où avez vous trouvé le temps de faire ça ?

— Sous le tapis, dans le salon, » siffla Tony.

Bucky lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui le poussa à se rétracter, sans pour autant ravaler son sourire.

Tony avait du mal à cacher sa fierté, mais aussi à ravaler son anxiété grandissante. Il avait peut-être une grande gueule mais, quand Barnes passait en mode « protection de Steve Rogers », il était aussi redoutable que Natasha Romanoff ou le Hulk et ça, ça voulait dire quelque chose. Toutefois, il se contenta d'inspirer. Fais comme si tu savais de quoi tu parles jusqu'à ce que ce soit vraiment le cas, se répéta-t-il inlassablement.

« Avec l'aide de tous les scientifiques du coin, ça n'a pas été aussi difficile que ce que je croyais, piffa-t-il. Scott fait beaucoup de récup, et il y a le marché noir. Et je vous rappelle que je peux générer du métal. »

Barnes tourna la tête vers lui, n'achetant pas du tout l'explication. Tony soupira.

« Okay, j'avoue, j'ai galéré. »

Les lèvres du Soldat se tordirent encore un coup. Tony abandonna.

« Bon, très bien ! Écoutez, vous comme moi savons que Steve voudra se retrouver au milieu du champ de bataille, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est à se demander s'il n'aime pas prendre des coups. Alors, dans ce cas, autant l'aider à s'en sortir indemne plutôt que de l'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire vu que, s'il sort sans notre accord, c'est sans protection ! »

Même si Bucky restait silencieux, il était évident que l'idée commençait à se tracer un chemin dans son esprit. Il finit par soupirer de dépit, tête baissée. Ce fut au tour de Steve d'intervenir.

« Quand bien même, Buck, tenta-t-il. Tony, Bruce, Jane, Darcy, les cyborgs et Scott. Ils ont tous travaillé dessus pour qu'on l'ait le plus rapidement possible. Ils ont couru des risques, pris du retard dans d'autres travaux, juste pour garantir ma sécurité. Tu ne peux pas leur enlever ça. Ce serait comme retirer tout le mérite de leur travail. »

À ces mots, Barnes se contenta de lever un doigt métallique. Steve allait encore l'embobiner et si Steve était bon à l'exercice « prendre coup sur coup », il savait aussi trouver et manier les mots. Il n'était pas leur leader pour rien. Il avait réussi à les tirer d'affaire avec le gouvernement tokyoïte, après tout. Alors, à côté de ça, son meilleur ami, c'était presque une affaire gagnée. Surtout s'il jouait la carte de la culpabilité, aussi bas que cela puisse paraître. Bucky finit par baisser les bras. Métaphoriquement, étant donné que, pour prouver sa reddition, il préféra les lever vers le plafond.

« D'accord, d'accord, céda-t-il. J'informe le reste de l'équipe. Mais c'est votre idée, alors vous avez intérêt d'assurer.

— Promis », répondirent Steve et Tony d'une même voix.

Leur chœur sembla amuser Bucky, pour autant qu'il était possible de le faire, et celui-ci tourna les talons.

Sitôt qu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur de la pièce, il regarda partout autour de lui avant de s'autoriser à serrer les dents, et à poser sa main de chair sur son épaule métallique. Après quelques instants passés à rester immobile, il se mit à déambuler entre les murs de terre cuite jusqu'à trouver un endroit où il pourrait être seul.

Sitôt son refuge trouvé, le Soldat de l'hiver s'autorisa un long soupir, et s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche, reprenant son souffle alors que son cœur s'était mis à accélérer trop brusquement pour son propre bien. Pendant quelques instants, il n'entendit plus rien, sinon les battements violents contre sa cage thoracique. Il inspira et expira, longuement, prenant le temps nécessaire. Le son finit par se diluer de lui-même dans l'air, avant que les bruits de la maison de Scott ne lui reviennent aux oreilles.

Bucky inspira à nouveau un grand coup et rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant quelques mèches de cheveux se coller sur son front recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il regarda alors autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu. Sans le savoir, il s'était engouffré dans la pièce que partageaient Scott et sa fille, qui leur servait, si l'on pouvait dire, de chambre.

Passant le dos de la main sur son front, il en sortit enfin et s'en alla jusqu'au semblant de pièce informatique aménagée par Fury et Lang, où Tony Stark avait organisé le petit rassemblement des Amis de la Science. Foster, Lewis, Selvig et Banner étaient là, chacun s'affairant à une occupation personnelle. Ce fut vers Bruce qu'il s'avança. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu arriver, si bien qu'il sursauta quand Barnes posa la main sur son épaule.

« Je peux te voir quelques instants ? », lui demanda Bucky, aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Pietro avait fini par sortir de l'inconscience. Toujours pour très peu de temps, parfois sans parler mais, plus le temps passait, plus il semblait recouvrer des forces. Le traitement n'était toujours pas prêt, mais les quelques indications de T'Challa pour améliorer l'état du fils Maximoff ne s'étaient pas avérées inutiles.

Wanda avait la main posée sur l'épaule de son jumeau dont les yeux vitreux regardaient le plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il ait jamais vue. Il avait toujours du mal à croire à ce qu'on lui disait. Que les plus grands bâtiments de Tokyo étaient en ruines, que les habitants et les ministres s'étaient retournés contre les Avengers, qu'ils s'étaient installés clandestinement dans la maison d'un des protégés de Fury, et même que Loki était réellement mort. Il avait raté tant de choses, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être le premier partout, qu'il avait peine à croire, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, qu'il était dans une sorte de cave. Et voilà que maintenant Wanda lui parlait de Latvérie, de Doombots qui avaient l'apparence des amis de Tony Stark, et d'autres choses encore.

« Tu devrais y aller », finit-il par articuler.

Wanda, les jambes croisées, coudes sur les genoux, tête tournée en direction de la porte, leva un sourcil avant de diriger le regard vers son frère.

« Non, rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement. Je reste là. Hors de question que je te laisse ici. Et il faut des membres de la Section à Tokyo en cas d'attaque. Tu sais que depuis que la ville est affaiblie, elles sont toujours plus fréquentes.

— Thor, la Vision et Hulk assurent, soupira Pietro en regardant le plafond. Et peut-être que Banner et les autres achèveront mon traitement avant votre retour. Auquel cas, je pourrais aussi gérer en t'attendant.

— Même avec les agents du SHIELD, se défendit Wanda, c'est trop peu.

— Tu rigoles, se moqua son frère. Tokyo a tenu le coup avec seulement le Capitaine et la Veuve pendant deux ans puis, puis le Faucon s'est ajouté avant que n'arrive le Soldat de l'hiver, et ils se sont débrouillés pendant les cinq ans qui ont suivi. »

Et, sachant que les deux autres métropoles n'avaient que deux membres permanents chacune, et que ces deux villes s'en sortaient très bien – parfois même mieux que Tokyo – il ne voyait pas en quoi la présence de trois des plus grosses forces de frappe de la Section Spéciale serait un problème.

« T'as besoin d'une paille pour boire mais t'arrives à me pondre ce raisonnement, » s'étonna sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

Pietro ricana, bien que faiblement, avant de se mettre à tousser. Il tenta de se redresser mais en vain, son abdomen lui envoyant plusieurs décharges électriques à la seconde. Wanda posa la main sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher pour ramasser le gobelet rempli d'eau que Scott avait laissé là pour eux, mais Pietro lui fit signe qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Aller aux latrines était une souffrance, il n'avait pas envie de remplir sa vessie pour le moment.

« Wanda, insista-t-il. Tu devrais y aller.

— Mais Tokyo…

— S'il te plaît, soupira son frère. En me sachant cloué au lit, tu ne bougeras pas le petit doigt si la ville se fait attaquer. Et, même si tu y vas, tu seras tellement inquiète que c'est toi qui te prendras un mauvais coup. Mais tu ne peux pas rester collée sur cette chaise à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendra peut-être pas. »

Wanda le fixa avec des yeux ronds, le teint soudain terriblement pâle.

« Ne dis pas ça, ordonna-t-elle. Tu vas t'en sortir.

— Ouais, peut-être, siffla le coureur. Mais pendant que moi je suis là, toi, t'as l'occasion de sauver des vies. Que tu sois là ou que tu ne sois pas là, mon état ne changera pas. Ou, en tout cas, il ne dépend pas de ça. Mais si tu vas en Latvérie, tu peux faire changer les choses. De ta présence dépendent peut-être ces deux vies. »

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsque Bucky fut définitivement sorti de l'atelier que Rogers et Stark, les mains dans le dos, s'autorisèrent un soupir de soulagement. Steve se mit à ricaner alors que Tony posait la main sur son réacteur.

« Merci de m'avoir soutenu sur ce coup-là, soupira Tony.

— Vous plaisantez, c'est vous que je dois remercier. Je n'aurais jamais espéré que… »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Tony s'écroulait sur le canapé. Ou plutôt, sur le semblant de canapé. Scott avait gardé les vrais meubles pour les vraies pièces de la « maison ». Ici, c'était plutôt un débarras où ils avaient décidé d'entasser tout et n'importe quoi parce que le bric-à-brac, surtout dans leur situation, pouvait toujours servir. Le canapé était juste constitué de quatre coussins en mousse, de forme cubique, deux sur le sol, deux contre le mur, recouverts d'un drap pour faire croire à un ensemble homogène.

Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les mains toujours dans le dos, alors que Tony levait les yeux vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il s'était arrêté en pleine tirade. Le capitaine amaigri vint s'asseoir à son côté avant de reprendre :

« Vous avez vraiment fait quelque chose de fou. Vous vous êtes lancé dans un pari complètement… complètement cinglé. Regardez cette chose. Et… et vous avez fait ça pour moi... »

Sur son visage, on pouvait réellement lire de l'incrédulité. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce que ses amis fassent quelque chose pour lui : Steve se savait béni à ce niveau-là. Mais déjà, le fait que l'initiative vienne de Tony ne manquait pas de le surprendre. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le croire. À croire qu'il allait pouvoir réellement retourner sur le champ de bataille, pour faire ce qui lui semblait juste, malgré son corps malade et rachitique.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être le capitaine de la Section Spéciale sans ce sérum.

— Sûr que vous pouvez, rétorqua immédiatement Stark. Allons, Steve. Vous le faites déjà. Quelle que soit la forme que vous avez, c'est toujours vous. Un mètre soixante ou deux mètres dix, qu'importe, vous êtes toujours la même personne. Vous êtes toujours Steve Rogers. Et ce n'est pas le « capitaine » que suit la Section Spéciale, même quand la ville s'écroule et qu'il faut s'enterrer dans un bidonville. Ce n'est pas le colosse de deux mètres tout en muscles. C'est Steve Rogers. Qu'importe qu'il soit aussi grand que fort, qu'importe qu'il soit petit et maigre, qu'importe qu'il soit couvert de métal. C'est toujours Steve Rogers. J'avoue que j'espérais… J'espérais que ça vous aiderait à vous en rendre compte. Que vous devez apprendre à concilier toutes ces parties de vous-même, parce que, qu'importe l'extérieur tant que votre cœur reste le même. Si vous ne comprenez pas ça, vous ne pourrez jamais vivre. »

Pendant toute cette tirade, Steve ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Mais c'était à peine si Tony l'avait remarqué. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, ou allant parfois se poser sur l'exosquelette qu'il avait bâti, il avait laissé ses pensées s'envoler, presque comme s'il oubliait qu'il s'exprimait à voix haute. Il fallut que le silence s'installe durablement pour que Tony s'arrache à ses pensées et tourne enfin la tête vers Steve. Celui-ci, la bouche entrouverte, avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Cependant, l'ingénieur n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot, de poser la moindre question. Steve se penchait déjà vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Au début, il ne fit que coller ses lèvres aux siennes, dans un geste d'urgence, parce qu'il en était arrivé à un point où il n'avait plus de mots pour s'exprimer. Puis le baiser s'approfondit. Steve se rapprocha, encore et encore, et passa ses bras malingres autour des épaules de Tony, qui le pressa contre son torse, mains sur ses hanches. Il sentait le sel des larmes de Rogers et ne sut quoi faire d'autre, sinon lui rendre ce qu'il lui donnait au centuple.

Tony s'était toujours senti en sécurité aux côtés du capitaine Rogers. C'était un fait établi depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à la Section Spéciale, bien avant que tout ça n'arrive, bien avant que tout ne parte en vrille. Alors il pouvait permettre à Steve de se sentir en sécurité à ses côtés. Et surtout, il voulait que cet état dure même quand il redeviendrait « Captain America ». Même quand il serait redevenu fort, il voulait qu'il sache qu'il serait là pour lui, quoi qu'il advienne. Raison pour laquelle il approfondit encore le baiser.

Il n'y eut pas de refus. Au contraire. Les doigts malingres de Steve se mirent à fouiller dans la chevelure brune tandis qu'il se pressait contre lui avec envie, se redressant légèrement, pour passer la jambe par-dessus celles de Stark. Steve se retrouva bientôt sur les genoux, les jambes de Tony entre ses cuisses, continuant à passer les doigts dans l'amas de cheveux sombres. Alors que les lèvres de Tony se mettaient à courir sur le cou désormais à sa portée, l'ingénieur finit étalé sur le canapé, la silhouette chétive de Rogers penchée au-dessus de la sienne, tel un prédateur.

Dans la semi-obscurité des lieux, c'était comme si ses yeux glacés brillaient de mille feux. Steve fondit à nouveau sur Tony, qui l'accueillit la bouche ouverte. Il explora chaque parcelle de peau de son visage, de son cou, descendit jusqu'à la carotide en passant par la pomme d'Adam, tandis que ses mains se baladaient impétueusement sous le chandail de l'ingénieur. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration, pendant que les doigts froids de Rogers envoyaient des décharges sous son épiderme, et vint quémander un autre baiser, les deux mains sur la mâchoire de Steve qui semblait de plus en plus agité, de plus en plus impatient. Les mains hâlées de l'ingénieur se refermèrent sur la chemise du maigre capitaine.

Mais c'était comme si Tony n'allait pas assez vite alors que Steve avait besoin de lui maintenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout son corps était en train de le brûler. Il savait juste qu'il avait été dépossédé de sa force, de son corps, de son foyer. Qu'il ne lui restait plus rien sinon ses os, que tout s'écroulait autour de lui et que, pour une raison qui lui échappait, Tony était la seule force tangible à laquelle il arrivait à s'accrocher. Ce fut en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille qu'il comprit.

C'était parce que Tony savait. Parce qu'il avait entraperçu cette rage qu'il cachait profondément, parce que c'était celui qui voulait la faire sortir. Et parce que Tony avait aussi besoin de lui. Depuis le début, c'était ce qu'il avait cherché désespérément à lui faire comprendre. Un râle lui échappa alors que sa chemise lui tombait des épaules, les dévoilant à la faible lumière, tandis que le visage de Tony se perdait dans son cou et que l'ingénieur commençait à mouvoir son bassin entre ses jambes.

Et surtout, Tony comprenait parce qu'il était tout aussi fragile. Parce qu'il avait tout perdu, bien avant de rencontrer Rogers, parce qu'il avait tenté de s'adapter à quelque chose pour quoi il ne se sentait absolument pas taillé, parce qu'il avait failli mourir plusieurs fois, et parce que les morts étaient revenus à la vie. Tony avait toujours navigué dans les souterrains du monde, dans les ombres, dans l'illégalité et, à présent, il se rendait compte que l'extérieur du terrier était encore plus terrible que les profondeurs de la terre. Alors, il voulait juste oublier. Juste se laisser aller.

Sa bouche trouva de nouveau celle de Steve qu'il finit par complètement déposséder de sa chemise, venant lui mordre la lèvre inférieure et continuant de frotter son bassin contre le sien, lui arrachant des gémissements primaires.

* * *

Bruce remit ses lunettes sur son nez tout en regardant la tablette qu'il avait en main, reliée par un petit câble à un semblant de stéthoscope qu'il avait posé sur l'omoplate de Barnes, à l'endroit où le métal s'incrustait dans sa peau par quelques filaments qui attaquaient son épiderme, y laissant quelques cicatrices ou traces rouges. Finalement, il finit par retirer ses lunettes et les replia pour passer une branche dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Tes taux sont stables, » finit-il par dire, très sereinement.

Devant lui, Bucky, torse nu, fronça les sourcils si fort qu'à peu de chose près, le docteur pouvait l'entendre.

« C'est sérieux ? », grogna-t-il finalement avant de regarder derrière lui.

Banner hocha la tête, recommençant à se frotter nerveusement les mains comme il le faisait si souvent.

« Rien d'anormal, tout va bien, répéta-t-il.

— Mais j'ai bien senti quelque chose, insista Bucky en se levant pour aller ramasser son chandail. Mon cœur s'est compressé, je me suis senti mal, c'était vraiment tous les signes habituels de… »

Quand le virus dans mon corps recommence à faire des siennes, voulut-il dire. Toutefois, les mots ne passèrent pas ses lèvres. Bruce reprit ses lunettes et joua avec les deux branches.

« Quoi que ce soit, dit-il, ce n'est pas ton bras.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? s'étonna Bucky en levant les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas, commenta Bruce. Mais je penche pour le stress.

— Le stress ? », répéta le Soldat de l'hiver en écarquillant les yeux.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Bruce.

« Oui, tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Bucky allait protester, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il le pouvait. Il plissa les lèvres, repassa son chandail, avant de s'asseoir.

« Mais tout de même, répéta-t-il. Le stress ? Je ne suis pas un bureaucrate ou je ne sais quel autre… truc qui justifierait que je sois stressé.

— On est membres de la Section Spéciale des Avengers, observa Bruce en haussant les épaules. Je vois pas de meilleure raison d'être soumis au stress. »

Le Soldat de l'hiver leva un sourcil dans sa direction mais, encore une fois, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait contrer cet argument. Il ne dialoguait pas souvent avec le docteur Banner, tous les deux étant assez taciturnes, en particulier lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise, mais le peu de fois où il lui avait parlé, il avait touché juste. Comme maintenant.

C'était terriblement vrai. Les ministres de Tokyo étaient contre eux, le SHIELD et une dizaine de bâtiments officiels s'étaient écroulés, Steve avait de nouveau rétréci, Clint était aveugle, et même si c'était un cyborg...

Bucky passa la main sur son visage et soupira à nouveau, longtemps. Bruce fronça les sourcils en le regardant faire, avant de venir s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Il va peut-être falloir que tu apprennes à composer avec tes pulsions colériques.

— C'est pas ce que je fais ? soupira le Soldat de l'hiver d'une voix morne.

— Non, rétorqua Bruce. Toi et Steve, vous avez le même problème. Vous voulez à tout prix tout canaliser – même s'il faut reconnaître que tu es un tantinet plus _expressif_ que ton ami d'enfance - alors que c'est le meilleur moyen de tout faire exploser. Mais le secret n'est pas d'éviter le stress.

— C'est quoi la solution, alors ? pouffa Barnes. Le yoga ?

— Rien à voir. Il faut juste que tu acceptes que ta colère ou toute autre émotion négative fait partie de toi, et que vouloir t'en débarrasser ne fait que la rendre plus forte. »

Bucky déglutit, mais regarda Bruce avec une attention accrue, alors que son visage se décomposait peu à peu.

* * *

Tony se laissa retomber sur Steve, à bout de souffle. Les cheveux collés sur le front, il nicha sa tête au creux du cou du soldat qui, passant ses bras maigres autour de ses hanches, vint l'embrasser dans le cou. Ça avait duré peu de temps, et ils avaient à peine retiré leurs vêtements, mais peut-être était-ce ce dont ils avaient besoin, sur le moment du moins. Steve avait les mains qui tremblaient encore, Tony toujours logé entre ses cuisses, et l'ingénieur releva la tête pour l'observer. Il passa ses doigts hâlés dans la chevelure blonde.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », s'enquit-il.

Steve hocha la tête, fébrilement. Il s'autorisa à sourire à l'ingénieur, qui se pencha au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Puis il se lova à nouveau contre lui et Steve passa les bras autour de ses épaules. La présence de Tony lui faisait beaucoup plus de bien qu'il n'aurait pu l'avouer. En dehors de l'aspect physique, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait besoin de lui.

Il posa les doigts à l'arrière de la tête de l'ingénieur et le serra davantage, comme s'il craignait que l'ingénieur ne s'envole maintenant, alors qu'il venait de lui prouver à quel point il était vulnérable, à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Se donner comme il l'avait fait était une preuve tellement concrète qu'il l'avait craint dès le moment où il avait compris avoir des sentiments pour l'ingénieur. Mais à présent que sa fragilité physique s'était de nouveau alignée avec l'émotionnelle, plus que tout, il avait craint que tout ne disparaisse. Pourtant Tony était toujours là, avec lui. Tony l'avait vu et accepté, Tony lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui et - plus important encore - qu'avec lui, il n'avait pas à craindre de se dévoiler. De quelque manière que ce soit.

« Cap, commença alors l'ingénieur. Vous…

— Tony, finit par soupirer un Steve qui se retrouva hilare sans même savoir pourquoi. Désolé de dire ça comme ça mais maintenant il va vraiment falloir qu'on se tutoie. »

La tenture qui les séparait de l'autre pièce se souleva subitement. Steve se redressa promptement et Tony remonta subitement le drap qui les avaient quittés. Thor se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ou du moins, de ce qui servait de porte, n'ayant pas l'air intimidé le moins du monde par la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre.

« Le colonel Fury veut vous voir pour les modalités du départ. »

* * *

« Bien, alors c'est plié, soupira enfin Maria Hill. Départ à l'aube.

— Avengers, ordonna Steve, préparez vos affaires. »

Aussitôt, les troupes se dispersèrent dans la cabane.

Jane et Darcy avaient fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, et Selvig n'en semblait pas loin. Bruce bâilla et se retira immédiatement dans le coin de la pièce qui lui était réservé. Natasha alla le voir et ils échangèrent quelques mots avant que la rousse ne se mette sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis se détourna dans un rictus. Wanda resta encore quelque temps à discuter avec Pietro qu'elle embrassa sur le front avant de partir. Elle demanda à la Vision de prendre soin de son frère, ce à quoi il répondit en opinant. Elle lui offrit un sourire d'une grande pureté et garda quelques instants sa main dans la sienne.

Carol et Natasha s'éclipsèrent les premières, l'une n'ayant pas d'affaires à prendre, l'autre ayant ce qu'il lui fallait dans le quinjet. Bucky et Clint s'en allèrent ensuite, chargés d'un sac pour deux dont une moitié était remplie d'armes à feu, et l'autre, de flèches.

« Et moi je te dis qu'il faudrait étiqueter tes flèches, Barton, insistait Bucky.

— T'as juste à apprendre à les reconnaître, c'est pas si difficile. Tu crois vraiment que dans le feu de l'action t'aurais le temps de les lire ? Je demande à voir.

— Va te faire foutre.

— Par toi ?

— Oh, _au secours_. »

Steve pouffa alors que Thor et Tony s'en allaient dans l'atelier pour rassembler les pièces de l'exosquelette. Il les talonna, jetant un regard entendu à Sam qui hocha la tête, alors que Coulson se laissait tomber sur le sofa entre Jane et Darcy et que Fury et Hill allaient « réquisitionner » la camionnette du pauvre Luis. Wanda quitta les lieux à son tour, la mort dans l'âme mais le cœur léger.

Sam, quant à lui, se dirigea vers la seule autre tenture de la pièce, celle qui menait au semblant de chambre qu'occupaient Scott et Cassie. Lang était assis sur le matelas, en train de border sa fille surexcitée. La petite tenait fermement le cache-œil de Fury dans sa main, affirmant avec véhémence qu'elle n'avait absolument pas sommeil et qu'elle refusait de dormir. Scott, de son côté, semblait être à court d'arguments pour trop insister. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement épuisé, comme si sa fille l'aidait à traverser les jours sans s'écrouler. Sam préféra rester silencieux, refusant de perturber la toute relative quiétude des lieux, jusqu'à ce que Scott le remarque. Il arbora alors la mine moqueuse qui lui était si propre.

« Hé, dit-il. Venu dire au revoir ?

— Venu vous proposer quelque chose, répondit placidement Sam, les mains dans les poches. Cassie, tu permets que je t'emprunte ton papa deux secondes ? »

La fillette hocha la tête sans se départir de son adorable sourire. Scott haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas réellement où le Faucon voulait en venir. Sam sourit et détourna le regard pendant que Scott se levait et le suivait à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ils s'éloignèrent de la tenture rouge et bleue et Sam croisa les bras, avant de lui expliquer à voix basse :

« Il y a eu un petit débat quand vous êtes parti, dit-il. Tout le monde s'est accordé pour dire que vous êtes d'une aide précieuse, notamment au niveau technique. Puis, ça s'est divisé. Il y a ceux qui ont dit que, malgré vos talents, vous n'êtes pas fait pour le terrain et qu'on n'a pas besoin d'un poids mort. Surtout que vous avez une fille. Et puis, il y a ceux qui disent que vous avez assez fait vos preuves pour qu'on use de vos talents en Latvérie.* Si vous acceptez de laisser Cassie à la garde de ceux qui vont rester. »

À ces mots, Scott passa par plusieurs émotions. L'incrédulité, la crainte, la peur pure et simple, le trac, le choc, l'hésitation, le tout se muant en une excitation grandissante couplée à l'euphorie la plus primaire. Toutefois, il tenta de ne pas perdre ses moyens, gardant le corps droit et prenant réellement sur lui pour ne pas se mettre à courir dans tous les sens. Il déglutit, balbutia quelques paroles incrédules, babilla, bafouilla, s'attirant un regard terriblement amusé de Sam.

« Euh, eh bien, réussit enfin à articuler Scott qui s'était mis à trépigner malgré lui. Et dans quel camp vous êtes, vous ?

— Celui de Steve, répondit placidement Sam.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Le camp du "vous devriez choisir parce que Luis vient d'arriver avec la camionnette, ce qui veut dire qu'on est sur le départ". »

Scott ne l'achetait pas celle-là, et il devait bien avouer que la manière dont Sam jouait avec ses nerfs comme un chat avec une pelote de laine – ou un rapace avec une musaraigne - était terriblement frustrante. Mais bon, peut-être avait-il besoin de payer pour toutes les fois où il avait embarrassé l'homme volant depuis leur toute première rencontre.

Oh là, c'était terrible. Parce que peut-être que Captain America et le Faucon voulaient qu'il vienne. Mais peut-être qu'ils ne le voulaient pas. D'accord, mais Sam venait lui annoncer la chose lui-même ? Ou alors c'était pour brouiller les pistes et ne pas lui dire qui avait été pour ou contre son départ ? Ah, c'était cruel. Et tordu. Et, définitivement, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Partir pour la Latvérie, avec la Section Spéciale, ça sonnait bien. Mais, il y avait Cassie. Partir maintenant, alors qu'elle était prête à s'endormir ? Pour qu'elle demande à Fury où était son papa ? D'accord, mais elle adorait Fury. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante ? Ça restait mortellement dangereux. Et littéralement. Il pouvait mourir pendant le trajet. Loin de sa fille, dans un vaisseau, ou dans la patrie d'un fou au masque de métal. Certes, mais il pouvait aussi mourir ici, enfermé dans cette cave, écrasé par une horde de robots.

La Section Spéciale lui offrait une occasion. L'occasion d'arrêter le danger à sa source. D'aller jusqu'aux portes de l'ennemi et l'empêcher pour de bon de sévir à nouveau. Pour que, lorsqu'il reviendrait chez lui, il ne craigne plus pour la vie de sa fille à chaque fois qu'il la bordait, qu'il ne s'endorme plus en espérant pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour voir encore le soleil se lever, qu'il ne guette pas son ombre comme si un robot fou allait s'en échapper. S'il partait maintenant, et s'il réussissait à empêcher ça, il ne serait plus un simple citoyen cantonné dans une cave à observer de loin des inconnus risquer leur vie pour la sienne et celle de sa fille. Il pouvait leur prêter main forte. Protéger sa fille lui-même. Et peut-être devenir le père qu'elle méritait vraiment, le héros qu'elle croyait déjà voir en lui.

« Vous permettez que... tenta-t-il. Que j'en parle à Cassie d'abord ? »

Sam, tout simplement, se contenta de hocher la tête sans se défaire d'un sourire en coin. Scott prit une grande inspiration et passa la tenture. Avant de la soulever de nouveau pour regarder Sam.

« Vous attendez, hein ?

— Je ne vais pas m'envoler, persifla Sam.

— Venant du Faucon », ricana Scott.

Sam lui fit signe de quitter son champ de vision avant de décroiser les bras, de les recroiser, et attendre. Il avait tout de même parié sa ration de nourriture avec Bucky et Thor.

* * *

À peine envolés, ils avaient enclenché le mode furtif. Steve et Carol étaient aux commandes, aussi sérieux qu'appliqués, ayant chacun parfaitement conscience de leur rôle. Bucky s'était assis sur un siège non loin du tableau de bord, les bras croisés et la gorge serrée, se demandant toujours à quel point il approuvait ce plan. Natasha et Clint discutaient à voix basse, assis au fond du vaisseau, tandis que Tony et Scott déambulaient un peu partout, incapables de se tenir tranquilles, bien que, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce soit pour des raisons différentes. Wanda et Sam, quant à eux, avaient décidé d'un commun accord de finir leur nuit sur les sièges. Mais plutôt que s'endormir, ils entendirent, presque malgré eux, la conversation entre les deux cyborgs.

« Alors… continua Natasha en se tenant le menton. Les pectoraux.

— Thor, répondit Clint du tac au tac, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

— Les bras ? enchaîna la rousse.

— Thor aussi, affirma Clint. Pour les pecs, j'aurais bien dit Steve mais puisqu'il est petit et mince on va le garder pour autre chose. »

Les têtes du Faucon et de la Sorcière Rouge parurent derrière le dossier de leurs chaises respectives, l'un ayant les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés et une moue incrédule, l'autre un sourcil levé et la bouche ouverte, déjà prête à juger ce qu'elle entendait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? finit par demander Wanda.

— Le prototype de l'homme ultime, répondit Clint avec une grande fierté, comme s'il avait attendu qu'on lui pose la question. On se dit que, si jamais on devait crever d'ennui, on pourrait tous vous découper et créer un méga Avenger avec disons… vos meilleures parties.

— C'est embarrassant, avança immédiatement Sam.

— _Eh bien, si vous étiez renseignés sur les délires de machos de certains agents du SHIELD_... dit alors Jim.

— Merci Jim », souffla Natasha.

Le Faucon fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de hausser les épaules et de se réinstaller confortablement. Il avait trop sommeil pour s'occuper de ce genre de choses. Wanda haussa un sourcil qui voulait toujours dire « je suis en train de vous juger », alors que Scott et Tony, à l'autre bout du vaisseau, se regardaient sans savoir s'ils devaient intervenir ou rester prisonniers de leurs pensées.

« _Je pense que Jimmy pourrait se concentrer sur les conséquences de tels actes_ , intervint cependant Jarvis. _Mademoiselle Romanoff et Monsieur Barton devraient avant tout se renseigner sur la créature de Frankenstein avant de tenter quoi que ce…_

— Abdos, le coupa Natasha.

— Clint », intervint alors Bucky en levant le bras comme pour une vente aux enchères.

Le visage de Natasha se fendit d'un immense sourire carnassier alors que Clint se pétrifiait, comme gêné. Sam roula des yeux et Wanda pouffa alors que les deux capitaines commençaient enfin à se demander ce qui se passait au fond de classe.

« Tiens donc, articula Clint.

— Pas la peine de prendre ce ton-là, se moqua le Soldat de l'hiver, tes abdos ont une réputation.

— Fesses, enchaîna Natasha sans se départir de son sourire.

— Sam », clamèrent d'une même voix Clint, Bucky, Wanda, Carol et Steve.

Tony écarquilla les yeux. Carol et Steve échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se mettre à ricaner. Croire qu'ils n'entendaient pas avait été une grossière erreur de la part de leur équipage. Natasha et Clint, de leur côté, se tapèrent dans la main. Scott coula un regard vers Sam qui se planquait sous son plaid, tentant malgré toutes ces élucubrations de s'endormir, grommela :

« C'est embarrassant et _grossier_.

— C'est la partie la plus prestigieuse, tu peux être reconnaissant cinq minutes ? dit Natasha en croisant les bras. Jambes ?

— Barnes, s'exclama alors Sam sous sa couverture.

— Eh oh, je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde se met soudain à participer ? s'écria Bucky qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

— Parce que même les journaux s'accordent à dire que vos cuisses sont vos armes les plus efficaces », persifla Tony.

Le Soldat de l'hiver haussa un sourcil dans sa direction mais son regard tueur n'était terriblement pas crédible en cet instant. Tony lui décocha un grand sourire et lui fit coucou de la main.

« Le visage maintenant, s'exclama Steve.

— _S'il vous plaît, parlons trente secondes du déséquilibre_ … tenta pourtant Jarvis.

— Mais non, mais non, se moqua Carol en balayant la remarque d'un revers de main. Jim va nous reprogrammer tout ça pour que ça donne un ensemble équilibré, pas vrai ?

— _Je reste sur l'idée que c'est horrible comme projet_ », soupira l'intelligence artificielle à l'accent anglais.

* * *

« La Latvérie est là, leur expliqua Steve, le matin venu. Coincée entre les anciens territoires hongrois, roumains et serbes. La capitale, Doomstadt, fait près de la moitié du territoire. Superficiellement, c'est très petit, mais nous savons que l'influence des Doombots s'étend dans tous les pays de l'est, de l'ancienne Allemagne jusqu'à la Russie. »

Tout en parlant, Steve pointa du doigt le planisphère holographique que Jim avait déployé au milieu du quinjet. Tous écoutaient, parfaitement attentifs. Certains connaissaient déjà ces informations, tout du moins en partie, en particulier les membres permanents de Tokyo qui avaient l'habitude de ces cours de géographie avec le professeur Rogers. Pour d'autres, comme Scott, qui n'avait jamais mis le pied dans une école faute de moyens, il s'agissait là de découvertes et d'informations sensationnelles. Raison pour laquelle il se sentit d'intervenir.

« Attendez, demanda-t-il. Mais si Tokyo est là, continua-t-il en désignant l'emplacement de la métropole japonaise, comment les robots viennent-ils de Doomstadt jusqu'ici ?

— Doom avait un contrôle quasiment total sur l'Europe jusqu'à il y a très peu de temps, entreprit de lui expliquer Sam. Mais il faut savoir que les robots, même entre eux, sont constamment en conflit territorial. Les Ultrons et les Visions sont particulièrement présents sur l'ensemble de l'ancien territoire américain – les Visions au sud et les Ultrons au nord. Raison pour laquelle ils ont autant de facilité à nous attaquer et à s'établir autour de Tokyo, ils n'ont qu'à passer le Pacifique. Ils ont aussi fait main basse sur l'Atlantique et ont réussi à faire reculer Doom en Europe de l'Ouest. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Jim s'amusait à coloriser les territoires nommés par le Faucon au fur et à mesure que celui-ci s'exprimait. Scott écoutait attentivement, ses yeux immenses passant de Sam à la carte.

« Doom a aussi perdu le contrôle des pays scandinaves à cause des Destructeurs, continuait l'homme volant, sérieux et imperturbable. Du coup, il essaie de récupérer le territoire asiatique, qui appartient depuis toujours aux Arsenals. »

Raison pour laquelle on pouvait trouver dans les mêmes secteurs, des populations d'Ultrons, de Doombots et d'Arsenals, en particulier autour des métropoles. Les Arsenals restaient ceux que la Section Spéciale affrontait le plus souvent à cause de leur implantation dans le territoire mais, depuis que Doom et les Ultrons tentaient de reconquérir l'Asie, les uns par les côtes, l'autre par les terres, les visites robotiques à Tokyo avaient fini par gagner en intensité et en variété.

« Mais quel… quel intérêt à s'en prendre aux métropoles ? Ils ont déjà 99% du territoire, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient avec nos villes ?

— Deux choses, intervint cette fois Bucky. Pour commencer, les robots vouent une haine – si on peut la qualifier ainsi - inextinguible envers les êtres humains. À peu de chose près, on peut dire que c'est dans leur programmation. Ensuite, les métropoles sont des points stratégiques. Ils peuvent servir de points d'ancrage aux robots, mais aussi de forteresses, de base, si tu préfères. Doom, les Ultrons et les Arsenals... N'importe lequel d'entre eux qui prend Tokyo peut être sûr qu'il aura toute l'Asie pour lui. »

Les autres membres de la Section Spéciale restaient presque solennels, les yeux baissés ou la main devant la bouche, regardant la carte holographique sans piper mot.

« Et là, où sommes-nous ? s'enquit Wanda.

— On survole la Chine, répondit Steve. La Latvérie est encore loin, mais à cette allure, si on n'a pas de problème, et en comptant les pauses, on arrivera dans quatre ou cinq jours. Peut-être un petit peu plus. Il faut avancer prudemment, on est en terrain totalement inconnu.

— Cinq jours, répéta Carol. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant tout ce temps ? »

* * *

S'il y avait quelque chose qui avait réellement manqué à la Section Spéciale depuis que le SHIELD avait été détruit, c'était les concours de karaoké. Les règles étaient simples, autant qu'elles pouvaient l'être en tout cas. Ils se divisaient en groupes, le plus souvent en binômes. Une intelligence artificielle fouillait dans ses registres et deux duos devaient s'affronter sur la même chanson. L'intelligence artificielle prenait en compte les paroles, le ton, mais aussi la chorégraphie que le binôme s'affairait à inventer tout en apprenant la chanson.

Quand le SHIELD de Tokyo était encore debout, Emma, l'IA gouvernante, avait donné à Steve, Bucky, Natasha et Sam, autant de chansons, de différentes époques et des quatre coins du monde, à faire. Mais naturellement, plus les Avengers étaient nombreux, plus le jeu était drôle. À cause de leur nombre impair, Steve s'était volontairement éjecté de la compétition. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il commençait à avoir terriblement froid et que son corps commençait déjà à l'alerter. Il était dans son intérêt de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Mais il s'amusait autant à arbitrer la compétition que les autres à y participer.

Jim avait fait les groupes : Wanda et Bucky, Sam et Carol, Tony et Scott, Natasha et Clint. Ce qui était, en tout état de cause, le pire scénario possible pour les participants. Pour la bonne et simple raison que, non seulement les cyborgs avaient hérité d'une compétitivité à toute épreuve, mais en plus, ils pouvaient toujours télécharger dans leurs circuits autant de chorégraphies et de notes qu'il était nécessaire pour non seulement bien chanter, mais aussi bien danser.

Pour la première manche, ils s'étaient affairés sur du japonais. Jim avait choisi deux chansons de Stereopony. Sam et Carol avaient affronté Wanda et Bucky pendant que Natasha et Clint se retrouvaient contre Tony et Scott. Seconde manche, l'IA du vaisseau leur avait servi Juanes, un artiste colombien, et les binômes qui ne s'étaient pas retrouvés face à face la première fois avaient dû s'affronter. Sam et Carol contre Tony et Scott, Wanda et Bucky contre Natasha et Clint.

Maintenant, sous les yeux hilares de Steve, allait enfin se disputer la finale.

Tony et Scott étaient arrivés derniers du classement. Ils étaient peut-être des génies de la science, mais les règles de l'art du karaoké avaient clairement échappé à leur talents. Ils étaient talonnés de près par Wanda et Bucky. La Sorcière Rouge était peut-être capable de toucher les notes avec ses cordes vocales, mais elle n'avait clairement pas le rythme dans la peau. À l'inverse, le Soldat de l'hiver était certes parfaitement capable de danser, mais ce n'était même pas la peine de lui demander d'enchaîner un « do ré mi ».

Ces premières manches avaient été disputées la veille. Ils avaient choisi d'attendre la nuit pour bien finir.

Ainsi donc, au petit matin, se retrouvaient Natasha et Clint face à Sam et Carol, pour le dernier round. Jim était parti piocher dans le répertoire américain. Steve avait levé un pouce approbateur avant de regarder la carte sur le tableau de bord. Ils filaient vers le Nord, et se rapprochaient du territoire européen.

Natasha fut la première à monter en scène, avec une réplique de micro en main que Jim gardait cachée dans ses circuits en prévision de ce genre d'occasion :

 _I got a body like a weapon  
It goes ba, ba, bang, bang  
And every time that we're together  
I drive you insane, insane_

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que les mouvements de la Veuve Noire étaient aussi parfaits que sa coordination vocale. Pas une fausse note, en accord parfait avec les paroles qui défilaient sur un des écrans du tableau de bord. Petit prompteur dont elle n'avait pas besoin étant donné que les paroles avaient été parfaitement intégrées. Mais il fallait bien que les autres suivent.

 _Got me up in here, what you gonna do with it  
Now I need a man that can aim, let's get it  
Get a little trigger happy daddy  
Get a little trigger happy daddy_

Ce sur quoi elle se retourna et jeta son micro à Clint, qui enchaîna presque immédiatement alors qu'elle se plaçait à côté de lui.

 _Every time I show her my maneuver  
She brag about the way I give it to her  
I do it sort of like a rooger  
That's true tho, haha that's true tho_

Il était terriblement évident que même sa cécité n'était pas un problème. Sitôt que son couplet fut fini, Natasha se mit à sa droite, et ils reprirent tous les deux.

 _And I don't got time for love, don't got time for love_

— _Ain't got no time !_

— _Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin' !_

Les cyborgs dansaient en coordination parfaite. Ils pliaient les genoux, balançaient leurs hanches, jouaient de leurs pieds et de leur bras avec une précision sans faille, sans craindre de se fatiguer ou de s'essouffler. C'était comme regarder bouger une seule et même personne tant leurs mouvements étaient accordés.

Jim était, indéniablement, le plus enthousiaste de tous dans cette histoire. Les autres s'amusaient également, riant ou applaudissant quand les deux cyborgs s'accordaient sur une prouesse physique, mais l'intelligence artificielle s'improvisait également commentatrice :

« _C'est chaud ce matin ! La team Natasha-Clint confirme son avance, et haut la main ! Carol, Sam, c'est le moment de montrer ce que vous avez dans le ventre !_ »

Carol haussa un sourcil qui montrait clairement qu'elle relevait le défi, avant qu'elle ne quitte enfin son siège et ne vienne livrer sa prestation.

 _I got a body like a weapon  
It goes ba-ba-ba, bang bang  
And every time that we're together  
I make you say my name_

Une main sur la hanche, la blonde fit décrire à son coude un mouvement d'avant en arrière auquel elle accorda celui de son bassin, ce qui lui donna, pendant deux secondes, l'air aussi automatisée qu'une cyborg. Celle qui se faisait à présent appeler Captain Marvel portait une veste et un pantalon bleus, ainsi que des gants et des bottes rouges qu'elle avait accordés à une ceinture en tissu nouée autour de ses hanches. L'uniforme avait été confectionné chez Scott, entre deux combats contre des robots et quelques piratages informatiques. Après tout, en dépit de la chute du SHIELD, elle n'en était pas moins un membre de la Section Spéciale et malgré la misère, elle estimait avoir droit à son uniforme.

 _Got me up in here, what you gon do with it  
Now I need a man that can aim let's get it  
Get a little trigger happy daddy  
Get a little trigger happy daddy_

Carol laissait son corps onduler comme celui d'un serpent, dégageant une assurance qui faisait se demander si elle ne jouait pas avec autant de sérieux que sur un champ de bataille. Pour Natasha et Clint, il était évident que l'issue de cet affrontement était couru d'avance mais ni elle, ni Sam, n'avaient l'intention de se laisser intimider, et l'homme volant le prouva encore en prenant le relais :

 _I just wanna hit the bullseye once  
You just wanna make me wait around for months  
You can go first, I can go second  
But I ain't sweatin' for the record  
Bang bang bang, bang bang bang  
One more time, bang bang bang bang __!_

Tout autour, c'était l'effervescence. Tony empochait les paris. Repas du soir, fruits secs, pastilles buccales, objets personnels, tout y passait. Les spectateurs qu'ils étaient hésitaient sincèrement sur l'issue finale, parce qu'il fallait avouer que Sam et Carol étaient des concurrents féroces. Mais les paris avaient déjà été faits, alors peu importait le pronostic, il fallait juste s'accrocher pour que ceux en qui ils avaient placé leurs espoirs tiennent le coup.

 _And I don't got time for love  
Don't got time for love_

— _Ain't got no time !_

— _Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin' !_

Là où Clint et Natasha avaient choisi de danser en miroir, exactement de la même façon, Carol et Sam avaient choisi de se comporter davantage comme des partenaires, s'accordant sur une chorégraphie qui ne pouvait être dansée qu'à deux.

Alors que Natasha fronçait les sourcils, surprise par ce retournement de situation, Wanda éclata de rire et se mit à applaudir. Bucky siffla, à son tour très enthousiaste. Steve porta une main devant sa bouche, tentant encore par tous les moyens de calmer son enthousiasme alors qu'assis à côté de lui, Tony envoyait des encouragements sans pour autant choisir son camp. Scott affichait également un franc sourire, mais ses bras croisés montraient qu'il était soumis à une intense réflexion.

« On a du mal à croire que ce sont les fameux membres de la Section Spéciale, » finit-il par dire.

Bucky, debout à côté de lui, leva un sourcil et secoua la tête.

« Aussi loin que je me souvienne, confia-t-il, on a toujours fonctionné comme ça. Sérieux dans le travail, mais la moindre minute de pause se savourait intensément. On a toujours tenu le coup parce qu'on savait qu'on restait ensemble quoi qu'il arrive et que, parfois, on avait ces petits moments où on n'était pas des héros, juste des gens normaux qui s'autorisaient à souffler. »

Scott resta incertain face à l'utilisation du passé par le Soldat de l'hiver. Quelque part, il n'avait pas tort. Ce qu'ils avaient eu autrefois, peut-être ne l'auraient-ils plus jamais. Autrefois, ils avaient les meilleurs locaux, la technologie la plus performante au monde. À présent, il ne restait plus qu'eux. Mais le fait qu'ils tiennent encore le coup montrait que c'était, au fond, ce qui était essentiel.

Et quelque part, Scott savait que, malgré la distraction évidente dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés, ils ne perdaient pas de vue la mission et ne se laisseraient pas surprendre. Le fait que Steve soit aux commandes en était une preuve comme une autre. Le fait qu'ils aient tous leurs armes à portée de main en était une autre.

« Déçus par vos héros ? demanda Bucky, d'un ton mi-sérieux, mi-sarcastique.

— Oh, rebondit Scott, oh non. Pas du tout. »

La chanson touchait à sa fin. Natasha et Carol suivaient les dernières paroles, répétant, chacune leur tour, le dernier vers de la chanson répété en boucle. _Body like a weapon. It goes ba, ba, bang, bang-bang_.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Sam aussi détendu », remarqua alors Scott.

Bien entendu, comme toujours, il y avait eu des moments où le Faucon avait fait rire ses amis et ri avec eux, des moments où il avait été un peu soûl mais, comme tous les autres, c'était une détente de façade, un moyen d'oublier trente secondes leur situation, les combats quotidiens qu'ils livraient, et ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. Bucky soupira.

« La destruction de Tokyo nous as tous pesé, avoua-t-il. Entre les trahisons, l'échec à protéger notre ville… Mais ne vous y méprenez pas. On reste concentrés sur le boulot. »

Il ne voulut manifestement pas en dire plus, se contentant d'un nouveau soupir. Scott fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête, compréhensif. À cet instant précis, il comprit que même cette détente qui durait depuis presque un jour, n'était aussi qu'une façade. Parce qu'ils étaient en terrain inconnu et tentaient d'évacuer le stress et l'anxiété qui s'accumulaient sous leur peau. Ils avaient énormément perdu, tous. La confiance qu'ils avaient en Thor, la vie de Loki - peu importait qui il était ou ce qu'il avait été dans ses derniers instants. À présent, ils se retrouvaient en route pour un pays aussi lointain que méconnu, en plein territoire ennemi, pour sauver des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Même cette danse était un cri de désespoir en soi. Le vaisseau passait pour le cocon qu'ils avaient choisi pour évacuer la pression, pour se couper du monde avant de repartir au combat mais, en réalité, ils étaient déjà dans le combat. Le quinjet n'était rien de plus qu'un triste rappel qu'ils flottaient au-dessus du vide et n'avaient peut-être plus que quelques heures à vivre. Tous étaient terriblement alertes, tendus par cette situation dont ils n'arrivaient pas à se démêler. C'était une situation où c'était soit chanter, soit s'allonger et se laisser mourir.

« _Et_ , s'écria alors Jim, _la victoire revient à Carol et Sam, qui devancent Natasha et Clint de plus de 150 points ! C'est un jour historique !_ »

Les deux gagnants hurlèrent soudainement victoire, arrachant le père de famille à ses divagations, brandissant le poing au-dessus de leurs têtes alors que les cyborgs s'indignaient subitement, incapables de concevoir qu'ils avaient été battus. Wanda, elle aussi, écarquilla les yeux et posa les doigts sur sa bouche alors que Bucky éclatait furieusement de rire et tapait dans ses mains. Steve secoua la tête, un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'un jour, même votre duo allait se faire avoir », ricana-t-il.

C'était un fait bien connu que les deux cyborgs étaient strictement imbattables à ce jeu, quand ils y jouaient tous les deux. Au moment de faire les équipes, tout un chacun voulait toujours le cyborg dans son équipe, d'une part parce que cela augmentait considérablement les chances de victoire, d'autre part parce que ça leur évitait de se mettre ensemble. C'était la toute première fois que Clint et Natasha avaient été battus et il fallait dire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir.

Ils boudèrent pendant près d'une heure.

* * *

« Non ! »

Bucky repartit à l'autre bout du vaisseau, Tony toujours sur les talons. Steve s'éveilla en sursaut, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il s'était installé sur un siège à l'arrière, juste à côté de Sam et Natasha, qui suivaient du regard le Soldat de l'hiver qui continuait de faire des allers-retours d'un bout à l'autre du vaisseau, suivi par un homme de métal aussi suppliant que déterminé. Steve se frotta les yeux.

« Barnes, allez ! insista Tony.

— J'ai dit non ! »

Et il fit de nouveau demi-tour, l'ingénieur continuant de le suivre. Wanda et Carol étaient aux commandes pendant que Clint et Scott jouaient aux devinettes dans leur coin.

« Barnes ! répéta Tony.

— NON ! »

Steve finit par se redresser et se retourna pour aviser ses deux comparses les plus proches, qui arboraient tous les deux une moue plutôt dubitative.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? articula le capitaine, la voix pâteuse.

— Il veut examiner le bras de Bucky pour… tenta de lui expliquer Natasha. Pour la science je suppose. »

À ces mots, Steve ferma les yeux et manqua de peu de se laisser de nouveau envahir par le sommeil. Sa tête oscilla quelques instants alors qu'il gardait les yeux mi-clos, incapable de retenir un soupir purement et simplement blasé.

Il adorait Tony, là n'était pas la question, mais était-ce sincèrement l'endroit et le moment pour redevenir problématique ? Plutôt que d'y réfléchir, il préféra se rallonger, si brusquement qu'il donna l'impression qu'il tournait de l'œil. Mais il était décemment trop fatigué pour s'occuper encore de ça. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et remonta le plaid qu'il avait sur les épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'une suite abracadabrante de notes de musique se fasse entendre, suivie d'une voix particulièrement tendancieuse qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

« _Oh, you touch my tralala…_

— Jim, s'écria Bucky, manifestement au bord de la crise de nerfs, c'est une blague ?

— _Hm_ … continuait la chanson. _My ding ding dong..._ »

Steve remonta la couverture jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête, et fit son possible pour se rendormir.

* * *

 *** = Petite info qui ne sert à rien, les pros Scott et les contre. Ceux qui voulaient qu'il vienne : Steve, Sam, Bucky, Clint, Wanda. Ceux qui étaient réticents : Tony, Vision, Natasha. Carol, Thor et Bruce : neutres. Ça ne vous rappelle rien ? Bon bah tant pis.**

 **Et voilà pour cette première partie !**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter pour ces notes de fin mais j'ai quelques questions pour vous. On approche peu à peu de la fin de la fic, (dans ma tête en tout cas), et même s'il reste encore du chemin, avec la direction que prend l'histoire (les remarques et suggestions des lecteurs jouant leur rôle aussi), je me rend compte que certains passages vont peut-être passer à la trappe pour le bien de la trame et du scénario. Du coup, voici ma première question : à la fin de la fic, est-ce que certaines d'entre vous seraient intéressées par des genre de "scènes coupées", de moments qui auraient pu être là mais qui ont été retirés, et/ou éventuellement, de quelques scènes qui se situeraient dans le futur, après la fin de la fic.**

 **Et ma deuxième question, toujours dans cette perspective du "post-générique", je me demandais aussi si vous seriez potentiellement intéressée par la playlist complète de Jim, une liste de toutes les chansons qu'il met à la Section depuis le premier chapitre jusqu'à la fin -commentaire aidant, parce que (je) Jim ne choisi pas ses chansons au hasard, mine de rien.**

 **Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre bien long avec les notes de fin et de début bien longue aussi, si je n'ai accidentellement tué personne d'ici là, je vous invite à laisser des reviews en espérant naturellement que ça vous aura plu !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark. Autres sous-entendus et en background.**

 **Note : Et nous voilà tous réunis pour la deuxième partie de ce long chapitre ! J'ai plus d'yeux je vous jure, donc j'ai même pas une once de pêche pour penser à un truc sympa à vous dire maintenant. Vu le pavé qui a introduit le précédent chapitre c'est peut-être pas plus mal.**

 **Note II : Je déclare ce CL ouvert ! **

**Le chapitre s'ouvre sur un éloge de Sam mais on aime parce que Sam est parfait, et puis la cape de Thor, A+ ! On aime aussi les sous-entendus entre Clint et Bucky, il serait temps que ça bouge, parce que Steve et Tony ont tout gagné, ouah ! (D'ailleurs le fait que vous ayez apprécié le côté non-explicite de cette scène m'a fait plaisir aussi) En plus Tony a fait une armure pour Steve donc yes ! Le petit intermède avec Pietro a été mondialement célébré, vous l'aimez notre petit fumier supersonique hein. On aime toujours le duo dynamique Fury et Cassie, et puis c'est super que Scott vienne, et le voyage est sympa et le corps parfait et le karaoké sont excellents !**

 **Et mention ultra spéciale à Gunther qui a bien été reconnu par vos soins. Ravis de voir qu'on est toutes les mêmes.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Heroes always get remembered  
_ _But you know legends never die_

 _And if you don't know, now you know_

 _I'm taking back t_ _he crown_  
 _I'm all dressed up and naked_  
 _I see what's mine and take it_

 _The crown so close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it_

 _ _(Mortal kings are ruling castles_  
 _Welcome to my world of fun_  
 _Liars settle into sockets_  
 _Flip the switch and watch them run)__

 _Emperor's New Clothes_ \- Panic! At The Disco

 **Chapitre XII - Voyage jusqu'en Latvérie, Première Partie**

La plupart du temps, Jim leur mettait du Florence + The Machine pour s'endormir. Il trouvait à Florence Welsh une voix particulièrement apaisante même lorsqu'elle haussait le ton, et la musique derrière, forte ou faible, toujours propice au sommeil. Mais ça restait l'avis d'une IA. Jim avait l'habitude de la lâcher quand le soir tombait, sans crier gare et même sans commenter, laissant la musique faire son œuvre. Encore une fois, cela ne manqua pas. Bucky et Steve, aux commandes, avaient les paupières lourdes si bien que Jarvis commença à les supplier de lui laisser le pilotage du vaisseau mais tous deux continuaient de secouer la tête avec véhémence comme les deux enfants têtus qu'ils étaient. À l'arrière, tout le monde avait succombé à _Long & Lost_. Scott ronflait, un bras en l'air, seule partie de son corps visible par-dessus son plaid, Wanda était étendue de tout son long sur son siège, la bouche ouverte, Tony avait un filet de bave qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, Sam, en position fœtale sous sa couverture, ressemblait à une petite boule, Carol, bien qu'assise, avait les paupières closes et sa tête dodelinait continuellement, et même Natasha et Clint avaient fait silence, l'un allongé aussi bien qu'un dormeur, l'autre les yeux fermés et étendue en travers de son siège.

« _Je vous l'avait dit, Jar Jar,_ s'amusa Jim. _Aussi facile qu'avec des enfants._

— _Vous êtes le véritable enfant de cet équipage_ , soupira Jarvis, ne se laissant pas impressionner.

— _Vous savez Jar, je suis sûr que si vous aviez une forme humaine, vous seriez brun. Parce que vous passez le temps à essayer de m'ôter de toute joie de circuiter !_

— Eh vous deux, grogna Bucky, les bras croisés, trouvez-vous un coin de circuit sympa pour régler vos problèmes et laissez-nous en dehors de ça.

— _Vous voyez_ , s'indigna Jim. _Typiquement brun !_

— C'est raciste ! s'indigna Bucky.

— Non, c'est spéciste », rectifia Steve.

À la droite de Bucky, le Captain pouffa, le visage écrasé dans sa main. Il éternua la seconde suivante, s'attirant un regard des plus inquiets de son ami, mais secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il allait bien. Ce qui n'empêcha aucunement Bucky de retirer le plaid qu'il avait sur les épaules pour recouvrir la tête blonde qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

« _Eh bien, je n'ai rien contre le fait de me terrer virtuellement_ , enchaîna Jarvis, _mais M. Barnes, peut-être voudriez-vous savoir qu'il y a un mouvement plus que suspect à dix heures de votre position._ »

Bucky fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers le tableau de bord. À l'angle du radar, effectivement, un étrange mouvement se profilait. Il tenta de regarder à l'extérieur mais, au milieu des nuages, en pleine nuit qui plus était, il lui semblait difficile d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Steve se leva, son plaid autour des épaules, et scruta l'extérieur avec anxiété.

Le bruit ne tarda pas à suivre. Un fracas venu du sol.

Un rayon perça soudain leur champ de vision et une explosion retentit, si forte qu'elle réveilla tout le monde en un éclair. Les nuages se soulevèrent, gorgés de feu et de fumée, ainsi que d'une centaine de silhouettes noires carbonisées qui se mirent à voleter dans les airs comme autant de météorites.

Bucky tira soudainement sur la manette de commande, faisant brusquement obliquer le vaisseau. Celui-ci fit trois tours sur lui-même, emporté par le souffle de l'explosion, projetant au sol tous ceux qui n'étaient pas attachés. Steve se pencha au-dessus du tableau de bord, tentant d'aider son ami à stabiliser le jet. Une seconde explosion retentit, encore plus violente, juste sous eux. Le vaisseau fut violemment projeté plus haut dans les airs, au milieu d'un millier de débris métalliques qui se mirent à heurter le fuselage comme autant de boulets de canons. Le quinjet fut secoué d'un nouveau soubresaut alors que tous attachaient leur ceinture. Tout tremblait à l'intérieur, c'était à peine s'ils pouvaient s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Wanda tourna la tête vers les hublots sur les côtés, tentant de voir ce qui s'en prenait ainsi à eux. Une tête de robot s'écrasa contre la vitre à sa droite, arrachant un cri de surprise à Tony et Scott qui eurent un mouvement de recul. Et s'il n'y avait que des têtes. Des parties de corps métallique - bras, jambes, corps mutilés - volaient en tout sens, se heurtant au vaisseau qui peinait à garder le contrôle. Encore un soubresaut, puis le silence soudain. Si fort qu'il se fit plus menaçant que le chaos. Tous les regards, jusque là affolés, se fixèrent sur les deux pilotes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Carol, la voix blanche.

— _Les moteurs viennent de lâcher_ , couina Jim d'un ton coupable.

— Oh, c'est pas vrai », grogna Bucky en fermant les yeux.

Tous purent sentir l'attraction rappeler le quinjet vers la terre. Le vaisseau piqua littéralement du nez, avant de s'enfoncer dans les nuages où volaient encore des cadavres métalliques et démembrés. Ce n'était pas pour autant que Jim en oubliait la musique, même si la fin des moteurs semblait avoir également perturbé les pistes, parce que peu importait qui était la femme qui s'était mise à hurler, ce qui était sûr, c'était que ce n'était pas Florence Welsh.

« Jim, s'exclama Steve, redémarrage système !

— _J'essaie_ , se plaignit Jim. _J'essaie !_

— Jarvis, ajouta Tony en s'accrochant à sa ceinture, t'as intérêt à l'aider plutôt que te tourner les circuits !

— _Soyez assuré que je fais tout mon possible, Monsieur_. »

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes d'intense panique pour percer la couche de coton des nuages et se retrouver au cœur d'un braiser infernal. Sous eux, le monde était en flammes. De part et d'autre de ce qui avait autrefois dû être une plaine, retentissaient des explosions qui retournaient le sol, soulevaient pierres et roches, le tout abreuvé d'un feu d'un écarlate puissant. Tout autour volaient des Destructeurs, pourfendant la terre de leurs rayons, tandis qu'autour, les Arsenals s'acharnaient, pour être aussitôt emportés par les explosions des attaques des Destructeurs eux-mêmes.

 _Do you wanna dance, do you wanna fight ?  
Do you wanna get drunk and stay the night ?_

« Jim, fit Carol en écarquillant les yeux, où en est ce redémarrage ?!

— _79 % !_

— On est morts, s'écria alors Scott. Oh bon sang, on est morts !

— Scott, silence, ordonna Bucky.

— On est vivants mais on est morts, insista Scott qui semblaient être à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Clint. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je ne vois rien j'ai besoin d'informations, qu'est-ce qui se passe !

— On va mourir! » répéta Scott.

Leurs complaintes se mêlaient atrocement bien à l'anarchie musicale qui se déversait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

 _Do you wanna dance ? Do you wanna fight ?  
Do you wanna get drunk and stay the night ?  
_ _Do you wanna smoke till our throats are sore ?_

Le vaisseau était complètement soumis aux vents chauds des explosions qui éclataient un peu partout. Bucky, les mains crispées, toutes dents dehors, faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour maintenir la chose stable mais, sans moteurs, il était évident qu'ils n'iraient nulle part. Ils continuaient de chuter inexorablement, tournoyant sur eux-mêmes, ballotés de toutes parts, continuellement frappés par des cadavres métalliques volants. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se fracasse sur une aile et que le vaisseau ne s'emballe à nouveau.

« On est touchés ! s'exclama Wanda.

— Je sais qu'on est touchés, rétorqua Bucky.

— Carol, ordonna Steve, prenez les commandes ! »

L'interpellée hocha la tête tandis que Bucky quittait son poste pour le lui céder. Il se pencha au-dessus du tableau de bord avec Steve. Bon sang, ça allait mal. Toutes les jauges étaient en train de s'affoler.

« Jim, reprit Steve, situation ! Où est-ce qu'on a été touchés ?

— _L'aile gauche_ , répondit l'IA.

— Tony, Sam, Wanda, clama le capitaine. Volez et essayez de me stabiliser ce truc, essayez de nous maintenir en l'air !

— Steve, rebondit Carol, je peux aussi y aller !

— Vous avez été pilote, répondit l'interpellé, je préfère vous avoir ici. »

Tandis qu'il s'exprimait, des bras automatiques tendaient son jetpack à Sam et Wanda glissait ses mains dans ses épais gants rouges. Tony joua du réacteur avant de laisser l'intégralité de son corps se couvrir de métal, pendant que le sas s'ouvrait. Les cyborgs et Scott s'accrochèrent encore plus fermement alors qu'un vent atrocement chaud et sauvage s'infiltrait à l'intérieur. Carol serra derechef les dents et la manette de commande. Alors que le Faucon, l'Homme de métal et la Sorcière Rouge sortaient du quinjet, le vaisseau fut secoué abruptement, se retrouvant soudain totalement à la verticale. Steve faillit basculer en arrière mais Bucky passa un bras autour de ses hanches maigres et le garda fermement contre lui en s'accrochant au siège.

 _Do you wanna dance ? Do you wanna fight ?  
Do you wanna get drunk and stay the night ?_

Le sas se referma derrière le trio volant dès qu'ils furent dehors. Et c'était encore pire que ce qu'ils croyaient.

C'était comme essayer de respirer au milieu d'une tornade. La chaleur, les braises, la fumée, les bouts de métal, tout s'entrechoquait dans un même souffle brutal qui manqua de peu d'emporter Wanda. La main de Sam se referma sur la cape écarlate de la jeune femme soumise au vent alors qu'il essayait de stabiliser son misérable et lourd jetpack. Tony, de son côté, tentait également de se stabiliser, tout en volant autour du vaisseau. S'il y avait bien quelque chose de pire que ce qui se déroulait actuellement sur le quinjet, c'était ce qui se passait autour.

Les Destructeurs étaient nettement moins nombreux que les Arsenals et pourtant leur puissance de frappe parvenait sans conteste à contrer le nombre incroyable d'Arsenals à leurs trousses. Il semblait y avoir une centaine d'Arsenals pour un Destructeur, mais les rayons de ces derniers, et les explosions qu'ils provoquaient, balayaient au loin les autres robots, par unités entières. Le seul avantage à tirer de cette situation était que les Destructeurs et les Arsenals étaient tellement occupés à s'entredétruire qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas remarqué le petit vaisseau à la dérive qui se débattait pour survivre au milieu de ce carnage.

« Bien, fit Tony en regardant le vaisseau, voyons ça. Ça ne devrait pas être plus difficile que de pousser une voiture en panne. »

Il ne tarda pas à remarquer l'aile enflammée, percée d'un gigantesque trou. Deux cadavres d'Arsenals s'étaient encastrés dans un coin de l'aile, et roulèrent pour rejoindre les airs et être déchiquetés par les vents. Derrière son casque métallique, l'ingénieur ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, avant d'activer la com.

« Wilson, s'écria-t-il, aile endommagée ! Je prends l'autre ! Wanda, tentez de stabiliser toute la structure du vaisseau pendant qu'on pousse ! Si jamais des robots ou quoi que ce soit d'autre s'approchent trop, vous les repoussez ou vous les anéantissez ! »

Les deux autres opinèrent. Sam vola jusqu'à l'aile endommagée qu'il attrapa d'une main, avant de lâcher celle de Wanda qui s'accrocha à l'aileron arrière du vaisseau. Ses yeux viraient déjà au rouge, de cette même couleur qui entourait ses mains d'une aura étrange alors qu'elle se mettait à faire des signes dans les airs. Les deux mains de Tony s'abattirent sur l'autre aile.

 _Do you wanna ? Do you wanna ? Do you wanna ? Do you do you do you do you do you ?_

À l'intérieur, tous sentirent enfin le vaisseau se stabiliser, les tremblements se faire moins violents. Ils n'étaient plus ballottés, maintenus sur leurs sièges par leurs ceintures. Sentant qu'il ne risquait plus de faire une mauvaise chute, Scott se détacha immédiatement pour aller coller le nez contre un des hublots et regarder comment s'en sortaient les autres à l'extérieur. Natasha ne tarda pas à l'imiter, alors que Steve reprenait place sur le siège du copilote et que Bucky allait s'asseoir à côté de Clint pour le rassurer comme il le pouvait.

Malgré sa stabilisation, le vaisseau tremblait encore et pire encore, se rapprochait toujours du sol. Le rythme ralentit soudain, comme si le vaisseau avait calé, signe que les trois à l'extérieur avaient réussi à les arracher à la gravité, du moins partiellement. Toutefois le souffle d'une explosion les emporta à tribord. Ils entendirent Wanda, Sam et Tony hurler dans la com. Carol jeta un coup d'œil au radar. Des robots semblaient se rapprocher.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien dehors !? s'écria-t-elle.

— _Pas du tout,_ rétorqua Tony. _J'aimerais bien avoir un double cheeseburger avec ketchup là, tout de suite !_

— _Sans oignon, le mien_ , ajouta Sam.

— _Et pour moi pas trop saignant_ ! compléta Wanda.

— Jurassic Park II, soupira Bucky en posant les mains sur ses tempes.

— Pas de spoilers ! le reprit Clint.

— T'avais qu'à regarder le film avec tout le monde ! »

Ce fut alors que le vaisseau vrombit, se remettant à trembler.

« _Steve_ , clama la voix euphorique de Jim, _les moteurs reprennent du service !_

— Sors-nous de là ! », s'exclama Natasha.

 _Do you wanna go back home ? Your animals are all alone Oh there's a chicken waiting on the stove And you cousin left his DVD of swinging in the 70's_

Le vaisseau tourna sur lui-même par deux fois, avant de repartir plus haut dans les airs, vers le nord, le plus loin possible du danger.

* * *

Sam, Wanda et Tony regagnèrent le vaisseau très peu de temps après. Jim et Jarvis mirent toute l'énergie qui restait dans leurs boosters et s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible de cet enfer métallique. Wanda tremblait de tout son corps, Sam claquait des dents, et Tony semblait à deux doigts de rendre tout ce qu'il avait avalé depuis le début du voyage. Bientôt, le paysage, de brûlant et rougeoyant, devint bleu sombre, noir et gris, couvert de cendres et de pierres. Ils volaient à basse altitude, à présent à une vitesse de croisière, continuant toutefois de scruter le paysage avec défiance.

« Formidable, soupira Wanda, un plaid sur les épaules. L'avantage de ce boulot, c'est qu'on est toujours surpris.

— Vous n'aviez jamais fait ça avant ? ironisa Tony.

— Hm, grogna Sam qui sembla réfléchir en regardant le plafond. Ça doit bien faire cinq ou six ans que je suis là mais je crois bien que oui, se retrouver dans un champ de bataille entre Arsenals et Destructeurs entre l'Asie et l'Europe en essayant de stabiliser le quinjet à mains nues, c'est une première pour tout le monde. »

À côté de lui, Wanda hocha la tête avec véhémence. Steve finit par les rejoindre. Lui et Bucky échangèrent une œillade discrète. Le capitaine hocha la tête, signe qu'ils étaient tous hors de danger, tout du moins dans la mesure du possible, et le Winter Soldier s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement. Clint, qui avait passé sa main dans la sienne, sentit les muscles du soldat se décrisper sensiblement. Natasha, elle, s'en alla rejoindre Carol aux commandes, ayant recouvré tout son sérieux. Et quelque part, furieuse de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait reprocher à quelqu'un en particulier sa négligence, mais ils s'étaient vraiment laissés surprendre.

Tony essayait encore de se débarrasser de la cendre qu'il avait dans les cheveux, geste que Wanda comme Sam semblèrent trouver aussi drôle qu'attachant, étant donné qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'embarrassait de telles coquetteries. Ils portaient les marques de l'extérieur comme une seconde peau, ne se donnant même plus la peine de s'en débarrasser.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, dit calmement Scott.

— Ça va, répondit Sam en haussant les épaules. C'est le boulot.

— Tout de même », insista Scott.

Le Faucon haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux vers lui, se gardant toutefois de poser la moindre question, alors que Scott déglutissait et détournait le regard. Le vaisseau vrombit de nouveau.

« Désolée de vous annoncer ça, soupira Carol, mais on ne va pas pouvoir se reposer maintenant. Faut que je pose le vaisseau, quelque chose ne va pas. »

* * *

Le quinjet s'arrêta au milieu de ce qui semblait avoir été une immense place. Le sol était en tout cas couvert de bitume, lui-même habillé d'une étrange couche de poussière et de neige, qui commençait tout juste à tomber. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les nuages étaient d'un blanc d'une grande pureté. Ils étaient toujours couverts de leurs plaids, rassemblés à l'extérieur, regardant le museau du quinjet cracher une épaisse fumée noire. Sous le vaisseau, examinant le moteur, Tony, Scott et Carol. Les autres attendaient patiemment.

« Alors, finit toutefois par demander Natasha.

— C'est pas bon, soupira Carol en revenant à son niveau. La chaleur, les chocs et les déflagrations n'ont pas trop entamé la structure externe, mais à l'intérieur, ça va très mal. »

La cyborg fronça les sourcils et coula un regard à Sam. Celui-ci avait également l'air très circonspect. Bucky, les bras croisés, n'eut besoin que de se racler la gorge pour leur arracher l'information qu'ils semblaient vouloir leur cacher aussi longtemps que possible :

« Il est difficile de dire si l'on pourra relancer le vaisseau », admit Tony.

* * *

Quand ils l'avaient annoncé à Steve, Clint et Wanda, qui étaient restés à l'intérieur, un mutisme profond s'était emparé de tous, y compris des deux IA campées quelque part dans le vaisseau. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, pendant presque une heure. Tony était parti s'asseoir aux commandes et n'avait pas pipé mot. Il regardait à l'extérieur, la gorge sèche et les yeux brûlants. C'était sans issue. Si le vaisseau les abandonnait, ils ne pourraient pas rentrer. Ils étaient perdus au milieu de nulle part, et il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen pour eux d'alerter qui que ce soit. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle personne ne parlait. Parce que ça, c'était quelque chose qu'ils savaient tous. Ils l'avaient immédiatement compris, et c'était comme s'ils n'avaient même plus la force de se battre contre l'évidence.

Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que c'était lui qui les avait emmenés là. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée complètement folle de se rendre en Latvérie. Ils avaient tous été plus ou moins réticents et, à présent, ils se retrouvaient là. Par sa seule et unique faute.

Il arrivait souvent à Tony de se demander comment la Section Spéciale s'en serait sortie s'il n'avait pas été là. Parce qu'après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'Obadiah avait lancé les Chessmen sur Tokyo et, par conséquent, à cause de lui qu'ils étaient devenus des renégats aux yeux du Shield et avaient dû se replier à Manille, c'était aussi lui qui avait confondu Loki et précipité la chute de la cité japonaise. Et maintenant il les avait entraînés en Latvérie. Il ne savait pas où ils seraient sans lui, mais quelque part, il se disait que cela aurait été beaucoup mieux pour eux.

Il avait caressé cet espoir, complètement fou, de pouvoir sauver deux amis qu'il était persuadé d'avoir tués. Il s'était accroché à cette idée, comme à un mince fil qui l'aurait empêché de sombrer dans un gouffre, tant il se sentait coupable de ce qui leur était arrivé, et il avait réduit son champ de vision à cet unique but pour se persuader de la noblesse de son action mais, à présent qu'ils se retrouvaient coincés ici, que pouvait-il dire ? Carol avait le même but que lui, retrouver une amie perdue. Et il la retenait ici, à présent. Scott avait accepté de les suivre. Et par sa faute, peut-être ne reverrait plus sa fille. Steve s'était lancé à corps perdu dans cette idée, Sam l'avait défendu. Tout ça pour quoi, au final ? Parce qu'ils croyaient en ses convictions ? Parce qu'il voulait sauver ses amis, les poussant à abandonner les leurs au milieu du champ de bataille silencieux qu'était devenu la première métropole ?

« Et où sommes-nous ? demanda placidement Carol, un bras sur la hanche, déambulant dans l'espace du vaisseau, le menton dans l'autre main.

— _Si mes calculs sont bons_ , dit calmement Jim, _vous êtes à l'emplacement de ce qui a été autrefois Moscou. La Place Rouge, plus précisément._ »

* * *

Natasha et Bucky étaient restés dehors. Le soldat avait une couverture sur les épaules, la cyborg était bras croisés. Le vent frais fouettait leurs cheveux, les faisant claquer sur leurs joues pâles et laissant des flocons s'incruster à l'intérieur. À l'est, l'aube commençait à éclaircir le ciel, laissant deux bâtiments se dessiner avec un peu plus de netteté. Le plus proche d'entre eux était en brique rouge. Une haute horloge s'élevait vers le ciel, au milieu de murailles en ruines. Au milieu de la tour, un emplacement vide. Il devait y avoir eu quelque chose ici, comme une horloge. Un peu plus loin, d'autres ruines, des restes de tours, dont une surplombée d'une immense goutte colorée. Au milieu de la poussière et de la neige, ils pouvaient apercevoir quelques cadavres de robots, et même de cyborgs, mais ils étaient plus rares que ce qu'ils auraient pu penser. Un bruit interpella Bucky, qui tourna la tête pour voir au loin un cerf solitaire, qui humait l'air en lâchant de légers nuages de fumée opaline.

« C'est pas si mal, comme vue », commenta Natasha.

Le soldat tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans les yeux de Natasha. Légèrement plissés, ils semblaient briller sous les faibles et pâles impulsions de l'aube, bien que cachés par ses boucles ardentes qui nimbaient son visage d'une aura ensanglantée.

« Pas si mal pour un tombeau, soupira-t-elle alors, dévoilant enfin le fond de sa pensée.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'on va y rester ? s'enquit Bucky, la voix aussi blanche que la neige. Ici ?

— J'en sais rien. »

Tous deux restèrent silencieux et contemplatifs. Le ciel se faisait de plus en plus clair.

« Et il n'y a pas un robot, continua alors Natasha. C'est si calme… Si serein… »

Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi apaisant. Tokyo était une immense forteresse de plusieurs millions d'habitants, qui oscillait entre l'extrême richesse du Palais de Justice et la plus affligeante pauvreté des bidonvilles. Il y avait toujours du bruit, tout était toujours plein à craquer, il y avait toujours du monde, il y avait toujours du danger. Alors que quiconque vivant ici pourrait bien oublier que le monde était à la merci du métal.

« Tu crois que les êtres humains pourraient recoloniser ces villes, s'étonna Bucky. Avec pas un robot à la ronde, peut-être qu'ils pourraient… » Il chercha ses mots. « Revenir. Reconstruire.

— Difficile à dire, admit Natasha. C'est peut-être le calme avant la tempête. »

Il ne put qu'approuver.

Le soleil s'était enfin pleinement levé, dévoilant la magnificence des ruines qui s'étalaient devant eux. Les vestiges d'une gloire passée, mais qui, même des centaines d'années plus tard, restait imposante, rappelait ce qui avait été, et incitait à un respect profond, même envers ce qui était mort. Surtout envers ce qui était mort.

« Смотри, Наталья, ricana alors Bucky en désignant le paysage d'un mouvement du bras. все залито светом наше царство. »*

Natasha pouffa, et cacha son visage derrière sa main pour se retenir de rire.

Ils regagnèrent le vaisseau - toujours plongé dans un silence de mort - quelques temps plus tard.

« On se repose, ordonna Steve. On essaiera de réfléchir à une solution après s'être calmés et, si possible, avoir un peu dormi. Bucky, Clint, vous prenez la première garde. »

* * *

« On pourrait essayer de regagner Tokyo, tenta Wanda.

— Et comment ? rouspéta Carol. S'il n'y avait qu'à marcher, je remettrais déjà en doute la fiabilité d'un tel plan. Mais il faudrait aussi passer la mer. Sans compter que nous aurions également besoin de beaucoup plus de nourriture que ce que nous avons – ou pouvons trouver - là. La probabilité est complètement nulle. »

Jim avait laissé un peu de Tchaïkovski tourner dans le vaisseau. Parce que tous avaient fini par en avoir assez des chants de l'Armée Rouge et qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie d'avoir « Kalinka » en tête pour encore douze jours, comme la première fois que l'IA la leur avait fait écouter. Mais, même la beauté des compositions du virtuose romantique ne pouvait apporter une réponse à tout.

« Alors, allons jusqu'en Latvérie, essaya Clint.

— Ça, grogna Bucky à côté de lui, c'est encore pire. Tu reprends tous les arguments de Carol et tu les multiplies par dix, moi j'ai plus la force.

— Mais, géographiquement, on est plus près, insista le cyborg.

— Oui, siffla le Soldat de l'hiver, plus près des champs de bataille et des Doombots. Génial ! »

Le soleil se couchait. Ils avaient tenté de dormir ou de somnoler toute la journée, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas tourner autour du pot éternellement. Savoir ce qu'ils allaient devenir était la seule question importante, mais aussi la seule à laquelle ils n'avaient pas envie de répondre.

« Dans ce cas-là, soupira Sam, envoyons un message à Tokyo. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de recontacter la Vision par ce réseau spécial ou je ne sais quoi ?

— C'est très aléatoire, fit Tony en grimaçant et en levant une épaule. Et, à supposer qu'on puisse envoyer ce message, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher ? Ce qui a vraiment très peu de chances d'arriver, je suppose. »

Sam ne trouva pas de contre-argument. Un long soupir échappa à Steve. Il tentait d'échafauder un plan, mais il devait bien avouer que sur ce coup-là, il se sentait très sévèrement acculé.

« Mais on peut toujours essayer, dit Scott. Ce serait au moins ça. Même si ça prendrait du temps et même si on est pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver.

— Peut-être qu'il faudrait faire un peu de reconnaissance, approuva Natasha. Je doute qu'on trouve de quoi restaurer le vaisseau ou même de quoi vous nourrir dans les environs, mais il vaut mieux s'en assurer.

— Je préfère ça que rester là, en tout cas, approuva Clint en levant son pouce.

— Et rester plantés ici nous rend trop facilement détectables, concéda Bucky.

— Alors quoi ? dit Carol. On envoie un message de détresse, on quitte le vaisseau et on marche pratiquement sans but en espérant trouver une autre manière de mourir que de crever de froid ? »

Pendant un long moment, personne n'osa lui répondre à voix haute. Certain détournèrent les yeux, d'autres baissèrent la tête, comme honteux.

« Est-on obligés d'agir comme s'il n'y avait qu'une alternative ? demanda alors Scott. Mourir ici, ou mourir ailleurs ? »

Les lèvres restèrent closes. Steve cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Malheureusement, il n'y a pas grand chose que nous puissions faire. Aucun plan n'est meilleur qu'un autre, et nous avons franchement l'air condamnés. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, il nous faut agir. Scott, Tony, vous allez tenter d'envoyer un message à la Section Spéciale, de quelque manière que ce soit. En attendant, les autres, préparez-vous à quitter le vaisseau dès le petit matin. Il fait décemment trop froid pour se déplacer de nuit.

— _Minute_ , les arrêta Jim, _qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?_

— Explorer la ville, autant que faire se peut, dit Steve. Si jamais la Section Spéciale intercepte notre message et décide d'envoyer du secours, eh bien, autant ne pas être trop loin. Mais, partant du principe que ce scénario a très peu de chance d'arriver, autant commencer à nous habituer à… ce nouvel environnement. Si on peut le faire. Chercher à s'en sortir, quoi qu'il arrive.

— _Et que devient le vaisseau dans cette histoire ?_ insista l'IA.

— Le vaisseau reste où il est, compléta Steve. Tony, je crois savoir que Jarvis est toujours à disposition ? »

Tony releva la manche de son chandail et désigna la montre qu'il avait au poignet. La plupart des membres de la Section Spéciale n'avaient plus les leurs depuis la chute du SHIELD, elles n'avaient plus d'utilité particulière, mais Tony avait gardé et modifié la sienne.

« _Alors vous comptez me laisser là,_ s'écria Jim. _Vous allez juste m'abandonner ici, au milieu de la Place Rouge ?_!

— Jim, commença Bucky.

— _Non, non_ , le coupa l'IA. _Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tout seul ici ! Et si jamais des robots me trouvent et décident de dépecer le vaisseau ? Qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Non, non, je ne veux pas finir comme ça, s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas ici, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas finir comme ça…_ »

Wanda posa une main sur son cœur. D'une manière étrange - elle n'arrivait pas à définir précisément qu'elle ressentait à présent - sa sensibilité se sentit soudain connectée à l'IA, et elle ressentit un inexorable pincement au cœur en entendant les suppliques d'une voix qui était supposée n'être qu'un composant de circuits. Natasha comme Clint eurent l'air mal à l'aise. Si la part humaine en eux était importante, la part machine existait également et avait pu, à de nombreuses fois, se connecter à des IA. Quelque chose titillait leurs circuits à l'écoute de la détresse de Jim.

« Jim, fit Tony. Eh, Jim, calme-toi. Est-ce que tu peux juste me dire où est ta mémoire centrale ?

— _Dans le plafond du vaisseau_ , articula Jim.

— Alors, je vais m'occuper de ça. Ça va aller, d'accord ? On ne va pas te laisser là.

— _D'accord._ »

Ils auraient tous juré que la voix de l'IA s'était soudainement serrée.

* * *

Pendant près d'une demi heure, Bucky avait aidé à placer Steve dans l'exosquelette que Tony avait construit pour lui. Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'assemblage de cette chose était affreux. Ils avaient commencé par les bottes - d'une lourdeur exceptionnelle pour l'ensemble mais aussi et surtout pour Steve. Venaient ensuite les protections pour les genoux, ce qui restait simple en soi, mais ils butèrent sensiblement sur l'ensemble qui protégeait les cuisses et l'entrejambe. Les protections pour le thorax et les bras furent aussi simples à mettre que l'armure d'un chevalier – autrement dit, ce fut loin d'être une sinécure - pour enfin clôturer le tout par le casque, dans lequel la tête de Steve semblait flotter jusqu'à ce que Bucky fixe le tout. Steve inspira un grand coup. Dans cette gangue de métal, c'était à peine s'il pouvait bouger.

Oublions le « à peine », en fin de compte.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-il toutefois, incertain.

Bucky recula de quelques pas, croisa les bras et le contempla de haut en bas. L'exosquelette était bleu foncé et blanc. Une sorte de réacteur en forme d'étoile se trouvait au milieu de son poitrail. Steve ressemblait à Goldorak.

« Tu es ridicule, ricana le Soldat de l'hiver.

— Merci Buck », s'amusa Steve.

Le Captain baissa les yeux vers ses mains gantées et les referma, appuyant sur les boutons qui se trouvaient au creux de ses paumes. Le réacteur s'alluma soudainement, faisant sursauter Bucky, alors que Steve recouvrait soudain une liberté de mouvement. C'était comme si l'armure ne pesait plus rien. Il n'avait qu'à penser un geste pour pouvoir l'effectuer.

Mais quand il tomba en avant et s'écrasa nez contre le sol, Steve comprit qu'un peu d'entraînement allait être nécessaire pour s'habituer à ce corps robotique.

* * *

« Et voilà Jim, se réjouit Tony. On t'emmène avec nous. »

Dans la paume de sa main se trouvait un petit cube aux circuits bleus luminescents. Ils luisaient légèrement, comme phosphorescents.

« Tout va bien, Jarvis ? s'enquit l'ingénieur en glissant la petite IA dans la poche de sa sacoche à bandoulière – un cadeau bien aimable de Cassie Lang, décoré d'affreuses fleurs et de lapins monstrueux.

— _Absolument, Monsieur_ , le rassura Jarvis. _Il semblerait que le contact avec Jimmy ne soit pas rompu. Je perçois ses signaux, et il m'appelle toujours Jar Jar Bings_.

— Alors, il va bien », dit Tony après avoir ricané sourdement.

Passant un plaid autour de ses épaules, il sortit enfin du quinjet. Carol, Clint et Scott l'attendaient, discutant, bras croisés et pieds dans la neige, alors que les autres s'en étaient allés quadriller la zone.

« Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Scott alors qu'ils se mettaient enfin en route vers la ville. À propos des Destructeurs. »

Carol tourna la tête dans sa direction alors que Clint levait un sourcil. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être particulièrement incommodé par sa cécité, mais le fait qu'il soit bras dessus bras dessous avec Danvers prouvait qu'il était bien plus incertain qu'il ne le laissait croire.

« Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il y en avait dans la région », acheva Scott.

Pour le coup, ni Tony, ni Carol ne pouvaient répondre à ça. Ils s'entreregardèrent avant de hausser les épaules, et Clint se mit à réfléchir. Il se gratta la joue en répondant :

« Les cas des Destructeurs sont particuliers. Comme les Technovores, ce sont des espèces plus sauvages. Même les autres espèces de robots les détestent. Ils ne sont là que pour détruire ou s'emparer de tout le métal possible.

— Autrement dit, l'avantage c'est que, parfois, on n'est même pas obligés de les faire sauter nous-mêmes, persifla Carol en levant le menton.

— Ouais, enfin, siffla Scott, j'ai failli me faire cramer par un Destructeur donc, c'est pas si mal quand vous vous en occupez aussi… »

* * *

Les rues de la ville étaient aussi splendides que ruinées. Des bâtiments, il ne restait que des murs ou des silhouettes, des tours, que des cadavres de couleur, et des rues, à peine des sentiers sur lesquels cheminer. Couverts de poussière, de goudrons et de neige, parfois irréguliers, souvent percés de cratères. Le pied de Tony s'enfonça par ailleurs dans un de ces cratères, et il se retrouva dans la neige jusqu'aux hanches.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, un long sifflement les tira du silence dans lequel ils s'étaient murés. Wanda fit brutalement volte-face, sa chevelure brune décrivant un élégant mouvement avant de fouetter ses joues creuses et de retomber au creux de sa poitrine. Natasha fronça les sourcils, sur ses gardes. Son masque domino devant les yeux, elle scrutait les alentours avec nervosité. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être la proie à ce genre de jeu. Presque par instinct, elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses bracelets, alors que Wanda gardait les pupilles accrochées au ciel.

« Que tous ceux qui ont du métal dans le corps lèvent la main, dit-elle à mi-voix.

— Pourquoi ? s'exclama Bucky, mitrailleuse en main, en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

— Parce que le métal vous rend détectables, argumenta la Sorcière Rouge, donc j'ai besoin de savoir qui protéger en priorité ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Tony et Bucky levèrent la main. Steve suivit de près, le bruit de ses articulations robotiques faisant naître quelques ricanements sous le ciel ensanglanté.

* * *

Mais hormis les bruits quelquefois inquiétants, les impressions de chuchotements et les sons répétitifs qui rappelaient terriblement des pas, rien ne se mit en travers de la Section Spéciale pendant cette première journée de route. Sam et Carol volaient en reconnaissance, toujours très bas et pendant peu de temps. Parfois, Bucky et Natasha s'en allaient également, armés et vigilants, mais la ville était un spectre de pierre et de neige.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un vieux bâtiment à la tombée de la nuit. Une église, du peu qu'ils pouvaient en juger. Le fait que cette bâtisse soit relativement en bon état n'était pas aussi étonnant qu'il y paraissait. Le premier Ultron et créateur de la race qui pullulait sur la Terre était réputé pour avoir une fascination pour la Bible et les concepts religieux en général. Les églises passaient pour les bâtiments les plus épargnés par ses soins.

Et ce n'était pas qu'en ces heures sombres, ils ne voulaient pas croire au droit d'asile. Mais tout de même.

« Dites, M. Barnes », s'enquit Scott.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le coin le mieux isolé, sous l'autel, toujours recouverts de couvertures et de plaids, autour d'un feu que Sam, Carol et Wanda s'étaient échinés à allumer. Les flammes dansaient et se reflétaient sur les vitraux d'un côté, sur les bancs de l'autre. Bucky mordit dans le pain noir et ranci qu'ils avaient pris à Tokyo et, tout en tendant le quignon à Steve, grogna :

« À ce stade-là, tu peux m'appeler Bucky. »

Scott déglutit. Steve, après avoir pris une bouchée de pain, le donna à Sam. Carol, qui avait pris une cuillerée de de bouillie - malheureusement froide - dans la petite gamelle plastique qu'ils avaient ramenée, tendit le récipient à Natasha, qui le fit glisser à Clint, qui le passa lui-même à Bucky, pendant que Scott tentait de formuler sa question :

« Ouais, euh... Votre bras. Comment ? Enfin, si c'est pas trop indiscret ? »

Sam donna le quignon de pain au père de famille alors que Bucky levait les yeux vers lui. Le soldat avait la cuillère commune dans la bouche, des miettes au coin des lèvres, assis comme ça, au milieu de toute l'équipe, au coin du feu - si l'on pouvait dire - est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment se demander s'il y avait de l'indiscrétion ? Clint, assis à côté de lui, le sentit frémir. Mais après quelques secondes, Bucky haussa une épaule.

« Non, sûr, répondit-il. Je me suis engagé dans l'armée. Tu sais, cette petite institution qui ne sert pas à grand-chose.

— L'armée de terre et l'Air Force font beaucoup pour ralentir les attaques, tenta de se défendre Carol, sourcils froncés, piquée au vif.

— Sans doute, rétorqua Bucky, presque trop vite. On nous avait appelés pour une mission à Séoul. Pour _ralentir une attaque_. On ne savait pas que c'était des Technovores, jusqu'à ce que ça nous tombe dessus. »

Il avait expliqué ça de manière si succincte qu'il fallut un certain temps à Scott pour entrer dans le récit. Bucky racontait la chose d'un air détaché, les yeux rivés vers le sol, assis en tailleur, les coudes sur les genoux. Sam et Steve échangèrent un regard par-dessus les épaules de leurs camarades alors que les yeux de Natasha se perdaient dans les flammes autour desquelles ils s'étaient rassemblés.

« L'unité dont je faisais partie - les Howling Commandos -, continua Bucky, s'est fait dévorer. Littéralement. Je ne sais même pas comment j'en ai réchappé, à dire vrai. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de ce moment, ce sont les Technovores qui s'attaquent à mon bras. »

Les yeux de Scott se posèrent immédiatement sur le bras en métal.

« En fait, poursuivit Bucky en se grattant le nez de sa main de chair, ils ont un... un virus. Leur métal est vivant. Ils peuvent infecter les corps, mais ce virus s'attaque aussi au cerveau. Disons que pendant longtemps, je n'ai plus su qui j'étais. »

Pendant quelques secondes, l'auditeur ne put penser qu'au bras. Aucune construction humaine n'égalerait jamais ce travail. La ressemblance avec un bras humain était si troublante que cela virait à l'infection. Les courbes du bras du Soldat de l'hiver évoquaient une véritable musculature, comme si sa peau avait simplement été recouverte de feuille d'argent et striée de quelques lignes.

Ce fut au tour de Carol d'intervenir. En tant que dernière arrivante, elle en était encore à l'étape où elle apprenait comment ses coéquipiers avaient fait pour en arriver là.

« Du métal... vivant ? »

Se disant, elle coula presque inconsciemment un regard à Tony. Celui-ci était pendu aux lèvres de Barnes, ce que ce dernier sembla remarquer puisqu'il le pointa du doigt avant de poursuivre :

« Ouais. La formule que Stark a créée et qui l'a mis un peu dans la merde, est très semblable au virus des Technovores.

— Comment vous vous en êtes sorti ? », demanda Scott, les yeux ronds.

Là-dessus, Bucky ricana, l'air sensiblement désabusé.

« Pour ça, faut demander au type qui était tout maigre quand je suis parti et qui s'est retrouvé par je ne sais quel miracle dans la Section Spéciale de Réserve. »

Le silence tomba alors que toutes les paires d'yeux se dirigeaient vers Steve. Toujours dans son exosquelette, il était soudain devenu plus imposant qu'eux tous. Sachant qu'il était le plus frêle d'entre tous, il y avait de quoi créer un malaise. Steve baissa son œil unique, la paupière lourde.

« Je voulais m'engager, dit-il, moi aussi. Malgré mon état de santé, je ne voulais pas me résoudre à rester assis sur mon séant en sachant que des hommes et des femmes risquaient leur vie pour notre métropole. Quand Bucky a été pris, ça été comme un déclic. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas rester là. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, je passais même par les réseaux souterrains. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Peggy Carter. »

Le cœur de Tony se compressa à la mention de celle qui avait été l'épouse du Captain.

« Après que le sérum ait fonctionné, poursuivi Steve, à présent lancé, il y a eu une sorte de… d'attentat, au SHIELD, là où ils gardaient les super-soldats – dont moi. J'ai été le seul à en réchapper et, si Peggy avait gardé tout mon dossier pour stabiliser la formule déjà dans mon sang, l'originelle a été perdue, et avec elle, le médecin qui l'avait créée. Pour la faire courte, à nous deux, nous avons fondé la Section Spéciale de Tokyo, sous l'égide de Fury, naturellement. À l'époque, elle n'existait nulle part ailleurs. Natasha était déjà agent du SHIELD à l'époque. Au départ, elle n'était là que pour surveiller nos activités, mais a fini par nous être d'une aide précieuse et ce, pendant environ deux ans.

— Mais le sérum du super-soldat n'était pas la seule chose que l'armée avait inventée pour améliorer ses troupes, enchaîna Natasha avec tout le naturel du monde. En même temps, je gardais aussi un œil sur la branche qui avait mis au point l'Exo-7 Falcon. »

Et se disant, elle pointa Sam du doigt. Celui-ci, les bras croisés, accrocha le regard de la rousse quelques instants, avant d'afficher un semblant de sourire. Scott tourna la tête vers lui, et Sam pouvait sentir son regard, d'une étonnante intensité, sur la peau de son visage.

« Nous étions deux à participer au projet, au départ, admit-il. Mais mon partenaire est mort quand des Arsenals ont fait exploser notre jet. Alors, Fury s'est dit que la Section Spéciale était un moyen de réhabilitation comme un autre.

— Je vois. Vous étiez sur sa liste vous aussi ? demanda Scott.

— En quelque sorte, admit Sam en penchant la tête sur le côté. Disons que j'étais resté dans mon trou jusqu'à ce qu'on signale une attaque terroriste à Manille. Là, Fury m'a sorti de sa poche et présenté à Steve et Nat en disant qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin de mes compétences. »

Steve ricana au souvenir. Natasha elle-même afficha un sourire en coin. Carol, elle, fronça les sourcils. Le quignon de pain et la gamelle de bouillie s'étaient perdus quelque part.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à Manille ? », demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à voir le rapport entre Barnes et tout ça. Le léger sourire de Natasha et l'amusement dans l'œil de Steve disparurent. Sam voulut également se perdre dans le silence, s'emmitouflant dans son plaid, mais il reprit calmement :

« Un homme à moitié en métal était en train de tout ravager sur son passage. Il était, disons, soumis à de... de la rage. Et même l'armée ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'arrêter.

— Cet homme, souffla Carol, c'était... »

Elle tourna la tête vers Bucky mais n'osa pas poser la question. Mais celui-ci hocha la tête, le visage sombre. C'était son histoire, et pourtant, il n'était pas à même de la raconter. Comme perdue, sa main s'était posée sur celle de Clint.

« On a embarqué dans le quinjet, enchaîna Natasha. On avait quelques images, floues. Sur les plus récentes, on pouvait voir l'homme en métal en train de se battre avec un autre, habillé en noir. »

Et malgré la gravité apparente de la situation, Sam s'esclaffa.

« C'était sauvage, approuva-t-il. Ce type nous a brouillé les pistes pour nous empêcher de les retrouver. On ne savait rien d'eux. Enfin, à part que l'un était en métal et que l'autre était capable de lui résister. On aurait bien voulu savoir qui c'était, histoire de lui demander, "wow, mec, qu'est-ce que Metal Man t'a fait pour que tu lui en veuilles autant ? Il a volé ta femme ?" »

Bucky, la main devant la bouche, pouffa malgré tout.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, dit-il toutefois en levant l'index mais, si c'était le cas, personne n'aurait pu m'en tenir rigueur. Elle en vaudrait largement la peine. »

Clint lui donna un coup de coude.

« Quand on est enfin arrivés sur place, et qu'on les a retrouvés, à bord du quinjet, paracheva Sam, Nat a un peu tiré dans le tas. Eh bien les balles ont... rebondi sur le costume de l'homme en noir. »

Scott était aussi attentif qu'un enfant. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Cassie était aussi silencieuse quand il lui racontait ses pérégrinations. Même Carol ne bougeait pas, la bouche entrouverte. Wanda n'avait de cesse de se triturer les doigts. Elle connaissait l'histoire et pourtant, le frisson restait le même.

« On a réussi à les avoir tous les deux, dit toutefois Natasha en se redressant, mains sur les genoux. L'homme en métal était James Buchanan Barnes, l'ami de longue date de Steve Rogers, à moitié dévoré par le virus technovore. Et l'autre, T'Challa, héritier du royaume du Wakanda.

— C'était quoi cette tenue ? cria presque Scott. Et comment ?

— Doucement, le reprit Sam. Nous avons donc T'Challa, héritier d'un ancien royaume d'Afrique. D'après ce qu'on sait, dans ce pays se trouvaient les seules mines de vibranium au monde.

— Ce métal existe vraiment ? s'étonna Carol.

— Il a existé, en tout cas, répondit Natasha. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette tenue était la seule chose qu'il ait conservé de sa dynastie et même de son pays. C'était le bien le plus précieux de toute la communauté wakandaise, et elle est très importante à Manille. On en parle même comme du "nouveau Wakanda". La technologie, leur savoir, tout ce qu'ils ont sauvé des Ultrons est là-bas. Jamais il n'aurait laissé qui que ce soit la prendre, mais je vous laisse deviner qu'une telle tenue à soulevé l'intérêt du SHIELD.

— Fury s'est dit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'avoir par la force, compléta Steve. Alors, il a préféré ouvrir une antenne de la Section Spéciale à Manille.

— Et il a mis T'Challa à sa tête pour le garder sous la main », dit Carol.

Le capitaine de la Section hocha la tête. Carol fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait entraperçu le fameux souverain déchu que très peu de temps, mais assez pour savoir qu'il était monstrueusement intelligent. Elle doutait sincèrement du fait qu'il se soit laissé manipuler. La Panthère Noire, comme il se faisait appeler, devait avoir tiré quelque chose de toute cette affaire, sinon, il ne serait pas là. Ses yeux passèrent par-dessus le feu, qui commençait à faiblir, avant de se poser à nouveau sur Bucky.

« Et vous ? », demanda-t-elle simplement.

Après tout, c'était aussi son histoire. Dire que ce récit était parti d'une simple question, pour savoir comment il avait obtenu ce bras. Bucky réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Je ne me souvenais de rien, absolument rien, admit-il. Pas même de Steve. Mon corps était à moitié dévoré, je n'allais pas faire long feu. Mais la Section Spéciale a trouvé le moyen de créer, pour moi aussi, une formule stabilisante. Ça a fait reculer le métal qui était dans mon corps, sauf pour mon bras, qui n'était pas infecté vu que, dans les faits, il n'y avait pas de bras. Donc, le métal est resté tel quel. »

Il plissa les lèvres à cette dernière parole. Il n'avait pas envie de remettre sur le tapis la menace constante que représentait à présent pour lui cette chose. Scott se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Vous avez retrouvé la mémoire ? demanda-t-il.

— Ça n'a pas été simple, confia Bucky. Elle me revenait par à-coups, mais le virus était puissant. Et ce n'est pas que le virus. C'est aussi la volonté. Les cauchemars, les souvenirs... Affronter quelque chose qui a été soi et qui a pris possession de soi pendant longtemps. Sous l'emprise du virus, j'ai fait des choses... Eh bien... »

La main de Clint se referma sur celle du Soldat. Carol ne dit rien, mais elle vit les épaules de Bucky se détendre imperceptiblement. Comme si cette confession ravivait un souvenir qu'eux seuls partageaient, et qui expliquerait, en partie, leur complicité actuelle.

« Comme l'attentat ? rebondit Scott. C'est pour ça que T'Challa vous poursuivait ? »

Bucky hocha longuement la tête, doucement, à peine secoué par l'enthousiasme sans bornes du père de famille.

« C'était... articula-t-il. Un attentat violent. Un bâtiment public. Son père était à l'intérieur. Mais il s'est avéré que, pour une fois, j'avais été... accusé à tort. »

Scott allait ouvrir la bouche pour rebondir encore mais une main se posa sur son biceps. Il sursauta, tournant la tête vers Sam. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, il avait les yeux rivés entre Bucky et les flammes, mais ce simple geste semblait lui demander de réfréner ses ardeurs. Comprenant, Scott déglutit, et il se sentit légèrement honteux. La curiosité ne payait pas toujours. Certes, il sentait qu'on ne lui disait pas tout, mais il comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister. C'était des choses qui ne regardaient qu'eux, après tout.

Tony le vit faire silence et, immédiatement, il sentit une vague de respect envers Scott le frapper dans le dos. Parce qu'il avait compris en une seconde, en un geste, ce qu'il avait mis des semaines à appliquer. Respecter leur silence.

La Section Spéciale était un fossé obscur. Parfois, il fallait tâter le terrain pour y découvrir ses secrets, mais certains secrets n'aimaient pas être découverts. Parfois, ils se confiaient, parfois ils restaient murés dans leurs silences, prisonniers de leurs souvenirs. Scott avait posé des questions et avait eu la chance, ce soir, d'obtenir quelques réponses. Alors que Tony avait attaqué les plaies de cette étrange équipe à la pelle et à la pioche, sans se soucier de ce qu'il causerait en chemin, de tout ce qu'il déterrerait, de tout ce qu'il pillerait. Alors que lui-même cachait ses émotions sous des strates et des strates d'arrogance. Il déglutit et baissa la tête, regardant ses mains croisées devant ses genoux.

Toutefois, s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait compris, c'était que, ce soir, personne ne devait resté enfermé en lui-même. Parce qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il restait. Seuls, au milieu d'une ville en ruine et désolée, attaqués par le froid. Ils ne pouvaient pas se perdre en eux-mêmes, car ils couraient le risque de se perdre les uns les autres.

« Mais bon, fit l'ingénieur en lâchant un rire qui sonna faux malgré tout, vous avez l'air de vous en être bien sortis, tous. Un corps de rêve pour Steve, des ailes pour Sam…

— Oh non, le coupa Sam en riant de bon cœur. Au début, croyez-moi, c'était dur. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais j'ai vraiment regretté de m'être fait embarquer dans ce truc. Je devais rester uniquement pour l'affaire Métal Man, mais après toutes ces histoires de tenues en vibranium et de bras en métal, Steve a insisté pour que je reste.

— Et tu es resté, fit Steve en croisant les bras, un sourire taquin aux lèvres alors qu'il ricanait dans la direction de Sam. Surtout que, quand Fury t'a ramené la première fois et t'a expliqué ce qu'était la Section Spéciale, la première question que tu as posée, c'était "on commence quand ?"

— Et j'ai regretté, insista Sam.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Scott qui ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait regretter là-dedans.

— Parce que je me suis retrouvé avec deux soldats améliorés au sérum qui faisaient la course pendant que je faisais mon jogging, s'agita le Faucon. Heureusement que Natasha est là, parce que je mérite mieux que vous deux, trous du cul.

— Oh ça, ricana Carol en coulant un regard à Scott, ça peut se trouver. »

Tandis qu'elle disait cela, Natasha envoyait un baiser volant à Sam, et Steve et Bucky éclataient de rire. Wanda secoua la tête, ayant l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'une bande d'enfants, et Clint se mordit la lèvre inférieure, également hilare. Tony passa une main sur son visage, se souvenant des affreux entraînements avec Rogers et compatissant sincèrement à la douleur de Sam. Mais alors qu'ils recommençaient tous à s'agiter et à partir dans tous les sens, Scott marqua un temps d'arrêt :

« Mais, l'auteur de l'attentat ? Il a été retrouvé ? »

Quand le silence retomba, Scott craignit très sincèrement d'avoir ruiné quelque chose. Mais le silence ne dura qu'un instant, et le premier à hausser les épaules fut Bucky lui-même, avant de dire calmement :

« Non. Je pense que si T'Challa a accepté d'intégrer la Section Spéciale, c'était pour retrouver la piste du véritable assassin de son père. »

Le sourcil de Carol tressauta. Elle s'en serait doutée.

Mais la discussion ne tarda pas à dériver de nouveau. Sur les trois branches de la Section Spéciale, leurs membres, et toutes les petites anecdotes qu'ils partageaient. De vieux dossiers furent ressortis, ce qui déboucha sur des tentatives de silence - Bucky dut bâillonner Clint pour ne pas être exposé alors qu'il ne s'était pas gêné pour dire que Steve Rogers mettait du papier journal dans ses chaussures - et une cascade de fous rires qui semblèrent animer le feu crépitant au milieu de leur cercle. Scott et Carol se surprirent à se demander à quoi avait ressemblé leur vie avant tout ça. Avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent déchus, jetés au sol, dans la poussière, démunis de tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours eu. Tony, lui, qui avait vécu cette transition aussi doucement qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre, savait que cela avait été un coup dur pour tous. Et il se demandait si ce n'était pas un retour de bâton. Comme s'ils avaient vécu si longtemps au-dessus de la ville qu'ils protégeaient qu'ils avaient finis par être rappelés par elle.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'incluait dans ce « ils ».

* * *

« Barton, je rêve, ou tu es jaloux ?

— Oh non, pas du tout, grogna Clint. Mais puisque la santé de Steve t'inquiète tant, tu peux redescendre et demander à Natasha de monter la garde ici. Qui se soucie du petit Clint après tout. »

Bucky garda les sourcils haussés très haut, passant par plusieurs phases d'incrédulité, avant d'éclater de rire. Il passa les bras autour des épaules d'un Clint qui, bougon, ronchonna en tentant de se débattre, mais le Soldat le cala bientôt contre lui, entre ses cuisses, le dos de l'archer contre son torse, toujours hilare alors que le cyborg avait croisé les bras et gonflé les joues.

« D'accord, concéda finalement le Soldat de l'hiver. Désolé. Mais je m'inquiète aussi pour toi.

— C'est ça, siffla Clint, rattrape-toi. »

C'était tellement ridicule que Bucky crut qu'il allait de nouveau éclater de rire. Toutefois, il n'en fit rien.

Lui et Barton, ayant pris la première garde, étaient juchés sur le toit de l'église, laissant les autres profiter d'un sommeil qu'ils avaient bien mérité. Bucky lâcha Clint et se laissa glisser sur les tuiles, pour se placer en face du cyborg. Puis il plaça ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de l'archer, le contemplant dans le noir. Et quelque part, il se réjouissait que Clint ne puisse pas voir la manière dont il le regardait, si désespérée, si aimante, comme on regarde une chose aussi belle que fragile, craignant que si l'on s'approche trop, elle se brise entre nos doigts, ou s'abîme, et ne puisse jamais recouvrer son état primaire.

Et d'une certaine manière, c'était bel et bien ce qui était arrivé à Clint. Et il savait que, peu importait ce qu'il tentait, peut-être ne retrouverait-il jamais le Clint d'autrefois. Quant à lui, il était déjà si brisé, si défait, qu'il y avait toujours ces moments, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, où il se demandait si les choses n'étaient pas plus simples autrefois, quand il tentait de se persuader qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Clint autant qu'il le devrait, quand il se persuadait que l'archer n'était qu'une épine dans son pied, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'il ne se sentait pas recouvrer son souffle quand le cyborg était dans la même pièce que lui, et qu'il niait le fait que son cœur ne battait jamais aussi fort que quand leurs mains se frôlaient.

Non, il ne voulait pas que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Et il se disait aussi que, s'il n'avait pas attendu aussi longtemps, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes pour Clint. Peut-être que…

« Barnes, soupira Clint. Tu penses trop. »

Bucky leva un sourcil. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que l'archer se pencha dans sa direction, cherchant ses lèvres. Les mains sur son visage, le Soldat de l'hiver guida l'autre jusqu'à lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, comme toujours, un peu incertaines, fébriles, comme s'ils craignaient que ce contact ne les transforme en statues de sel. Et quand ils se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient bien là, ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, alors leurs lèvres s'entrouvraient, le baiser s'approfondissait, ils se rapprochaient. Clint fit glisser ses bras autour des épaules puissantes de Bucky, qui le pressa davantage contre lui, les bras autour de ses hanches.

Clint n'avait même pas besoin que Barnes ouvre la bouche pour savoir quand il se mettait à trop tergiverser. C'était quand il restait figé, silencieux, si discret qu'il oubliait comment respirer. Clint ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de penser mais il savait que, parfois, les pensées du Soldat se faisaient trop tumultueuses pour son propre bien. Bucky passait son temps à se torturer lui-même, parce qu'il croyait ne pas être assez bien, parce qu'il avait peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait, parce qu'il pensait qu'il était aussi incapable de les protéger que d'être digne de leur affection.

Et il ne savait pas comment faire pour lui prouver le contraire. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Repenser le passé ne servait à rien. Seul comptait le présent, et ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leur avenir, en prenant acte de ce qui était arrivé, mais aussi en acceptant que cela ne pouvait être changé. Il finit par poser la tête dans le creux du cou du Soldat, et posa ses lèvres froides contre sa peau. Bucky frissonna, les yeux fermés. Clint, dont la main s'était déjà posée sur l'abdomen du Soldat, se figea, comme s'il attendait une confirmation ou un arrêt.

« Continue », murmura Bucky d'une voix presque suppliante.

Continue. Aime-moi. Ne me laisse pas mourir de froid.

* * *

À ce niveau, Clint se demandait pourquoi il était toujours assigné au guet alors même qu'il ne voyait rien. Mais il pouvait profiter de la compagnie de Barnes, alors, peut-être que ce n'était pas le moment d'être tatillon.

Il écoutait Bucky lui décrire la ville, ses courbes et ses couleurs, il le laissait lui raconter la neige, la poussière, les ruines environnantes et les vestiges d'une grandeur qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais.

Si ce n'était pour la voix de Barnes, l'archer se demandait sincèrement s'il aurait tenu le coup. Il avait beau dire, il avait beau faire, il avait beau continuer à tirer ses flèches, la cécité était une chose avec laquelle il avait de plus en plus de mal à vivre. Perdu, constamment dans le noir, sans repère, toujours en train d'avancer les mains devant lui, aussi bien métaphoriquement que littéralement. Certes, ses sens de cyborg lui étaient d'un grand secours si bien que l'on se demandait si ses yeux étaient réellement nécessaire, mais la réponse était oui et parfois il avait plus de mal à le cacher.

À côté de lui, Bucky prit une grande inspiration. Clint l'entendait respirer. Il entendait son cœur battre malgré les couches de vêtements et les couvertures. Et il savait que c'était le son qui le maintenait en vie. Il savait que c'était le point de repère dont il avait besoin, le phare dans cette obscurité permanente dans laquelle il était à présent plongé.

Puis, il y eut un autre bruit. Le bruit d'un moteur, d'une hélice. Clint tourna la tête et Bucky leva les yeux vers le ciel, la main en visière. Il ramassa sa mitrailleuse à côté de lui et Clint s'empara d'une flèche, faisant se déployer l'arc qu'il avait dans le bras. Plissant les yeux, Bucky aperçut, au loin, ce qui évoquait la forme d'un vaisseau. Mais il fallut qu'un petit groupe de silhouettes s'en détache et se rapproche pour qu'il comprenne ce qui leur arrivait dessus.

« Doombots ! », s'écria-t-il.

Clint eut un geste de recul, avant d'armer sa flèche. Bucky posa sa mitrailleuse sur son épaule, tentant d'avoir le plus proche d'entre eux dans son viseur.

« Bucky attends ! », s'écria alors Clint.

* * *

Le cri de Bucky, conjugué au coup de feu, et le chaos qui s'en suivit, achevèrent de tirer tous les membres de la Section Spéciale, ainsi que Scott, du demi-sommeil dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Sam, Wanda et Carol s'envolèrent immédiatement, filant vers les portes de l'église, que Carol ouvrit d'un coup de poing.

L'église était cernée de Doombots.

Dans le ciel, la silhouette d'un immense vaisseau se dessinait, se rapprochant de seconde en seconde, laissant s'échapper toujours plus de robots. Carol écarquilla les yeux. Wanda se tint prête, de même que Sam, mais tous deux remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour commencer, ils ne reconnaissaient pas ces Doombots. Les membres de la Section Spéciale ne se posaient pas comme des experts en robotique, mais tout de même, ils en savaient assez.

Et surtout, ils n'attaquaient pas. Ils s'étaient postés tout autour d'eux, mais restaient là, sans bouger. La situation était tellement gênante, si l'on pouvait dire, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osa se mouvoir non plus. Quand Tony, Scott, Steve et Natasha arrivèrent également, tous armés et prêts à se battre, ce calme apparent sembla les surprendre autant, voire même davantage. Ils ne savaient pas que, sur le toit, Clint et Bucky étaient également prêts à tirer, mais ne bougeaient pas d'un iota.

« _Humains_ ? »

La voix du Doombot le plus proche les fit sursauter. Steve fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? », articula-t-il.

Le robot à forme humaine leva une main métallique vers lui.

« _Vous, humains_ ?

— Ça se voit tant que ça ? », siffla Carol.

Les poings serrés, elle était prête à bondir sur la première boîte de conserve qui s'approcherait d'un peu trop près. Il y eut un léger bruit, comme un sifflement, avant qu'un Doombot n'active ses propulseurs et ne s'approche. Les membres de la Section Spéciale se resserrèrent les uns contre les autres, se demandant pourquoi la chose les approchait avec tant de calme, avant de se poser juste devant eux, en bas des marches de l'église.

Les yeux verts du Doombot brillèrent une seconde, avant de s'éteindre.

« _Confirmation_ , articula la voix robotique. _Espèce = humaine. Doit être mise en sécurité. Mise en sécurité immédiate des spécimens humains_.

— Attendez une seconde, les interrompit Sam, ça veut dire quoi, mise en sécurité de… »

En guise de réponse, une immense échelle de métal descendit du ventre du vaisseau qui avait eu le temps de s'approcher, et qui dominait désormais la ville de toute sa grandeur. L'échelle descendit jusqu'à eux, et le Doombot qui s'était approché la pointa du doigt :

« _Demande d'extraction_ , insista-t-il. _Humains à mettre en sécurité._

— Tenez moi, soupira Scott, je crois que je vais m'évanouir. »

* * *

* « Regarde, Natalia. Tout ce qui baigne dans la lumière est notre royaume. » Bucky connaît ses références.

 **Et voilà pour la cargaison du mois de juin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, faites le savoir dans les reviews ! En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon début d'été suffocant et vous dit à la prochaine ! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark ; Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson/Scott Lang en background. Vous avez déjà tout deviné alors autant prendre le taureau par les cornes. More to come ?**

 **Note : Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que votre été se passe bien -et ne parlons pas du mien-. Je suis ravie de vous présenter le premier chapitre de l'arc CasteDoom ! Idem que l'arc Loki, quand celui-ci sera fini, l'histoire aura pris un autre tournant -et si je suis séchée et que la fic doit s'arrêter, je ne vous laisserais pas sur une attente mais sur quelque chose de bien clôturée. Il me reste le chapitre final à écrire donc malheureusement, un seul chapitre pour le mois de juillet. **

**Par contre, il faudra peut-être un peu réviser la chronologie de la fic puisque ça fait un petit moment que j'ai éparpillé ces informations dans les airs, alors je vous rappelle que dans Un Monde Métallique, le premier Ultron a été créé par Reed Richards -alors que dans les comics, il s'agit d'Hank Pym, mais notre Hank Pym à nous fait partie de la Section Spéciale de Séoul avec sa femme Janet. Aussi, la fic se passe un peu plus d'un siècle après la Révolution des Ultrons, qui est elle-même advenue dans les environs de 2020. Voilà pour ces petites informations pour vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Note II : Ce CL sera un peu difficile partant du principe que j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews de nouvelles lectrices qui étaient plus générales, mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tout le monde est d'accord, c'est le manque de confiance qu'on accorde à l'échelle ! Clint et Bucky ont aussi gagné vos cœurs, magnifique. Et Scott, toujours pur et aimé. **

**Note III : Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai reçu pas mal de nouvelles reviews, notamment quelques anonymes, et j'aimerais réellement saluer celle de "Wow" qui a fait ma journée et que j'ai bien du relire un bon nombre de fois avant de m'évanouir. Ce genre de soutien, c'est magnifique. J'espère que cette suite te plaira, je fais des efforts pour garder ce ton modéré que tu aimes tant ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Some legends are told_  
 _Sometimes to dust or to gold_  
 _But you will remember me_  
 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Centuries_ – Fall Out Boy

 **Chapitre XIII : CastleDoom, 1ère partie**

Difficile de dire comment ils avaient fait pour céder et se laisser embarquer là-dedans - littéralement.

En fait, Scott avait fini par tourner de l'œil. Vraiment. Et quand il s'était écroulé, Sam l'avait réceptionné, au détriment d'un Doombot qui semblait prêt à aider, comme en témoignaient ses paroles à propos de soins médicaux à prodiguer. Sam n'en avait pas démordu mais il était apparu que la créature ne voulait, à première vue en tout cas, aucun mal au père de famille. Ça n'avait pas suffi à le détendre, pas plus que Carol, Wanda et Steve. Mais vint ensuite le moment où les cyborgs et Jarvis annoncèrent que les intentions des Doombots n'étaient pas hostiles, chose qu'ils pouvaient sentir en tant que machines – ou proches de machines - eux-mêmes. Bucky, qui avait toujours son arme en joue, avait coulé un regard des plus accusateurs vers Clint.

« J'aimerais que tu me la répètes, celle-là. »

* * *

Ainsi, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le ventre d'un gigantesque vaisseau argenté et vert, au milieu d'une vingtaine de Doombots en train de les guider eux seuls savaient où.

Les membres de la Section Spéciale avaient encore une liberté de mouvement totale. On leur avait assigné des cabines, où Scott avait été installé en attendant de récupérer un peu – un Doombot avait même fait l'effort de lui apporter de la nourriture. En voyant passer le plateau, ni Sam, ni Bucky, qui gardaient la porte en prévision de quelque évènement fâcheux, n'avaient retenu leurs regards affamés et Bucky s'était même permis de se lécher les lèvres. Il fallut toutefois que le ventre de Sam se mette à gargouiller pour qu'ils réalisent à quel point ils avaient faim. Alors, aussitôt, les Doombots, qui s'étaient déclarés eux-mêmes à leur service, leur avait apporté, à tous, de quoi manger.

Qu'il s'agisse de Sam et Bucky dans le corridor qui menait aux appartements de Scott - bientôt rejoints par Carol et Clint - ou de Steve, Wanda, Natasha et Tony qui restaient dans la salle de commande - car ils y étaient autorisés. Steve essayait de repérer leur position sur un des tableaux de bord et Tony… Tony sympathisait.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un véritable Doombot qui, en plus de ne pas vouloir le tuer, se comportait de façon assez sympathique. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de passer à côté. Et puis, cette salle de commande était un véritable bijou en soi. Grands écrans holographiques, multiples tableaux de bord avec, au centre, des tables rondes couvertes de boutons dont il lui tardait de connaître l'usage.

Steve le surveillait du coin de l'œil, se demandant s'il pensait à ses deux amis, Pepper et Rhodey, s'il se souvenait bien, à cet instant précis. Après tout, aux dernières nouvelles, tous deux avaient sur la peau quelque chose à mi-chemin entre un Doombot et sa propre armure.

Et effectivement, Tony ne pensait qu'à Pepper et Rhodey en cet instant. Toutefois, si la Section Spéciale lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien à être patient. Il se disait que, s'il parvenait à garder sa langue dans sa poche un certain temps, les réponses tomberaient d'elles-mêmes sans qu'il ait besoin de gratter la roche et du coup, de prendre de risques inutiles.

Natasha et Wanda, quant à elles, tournaient en rond, ne faisant rien pour cacher leur animosité. De la fumée rouge s'échappait des paumes de Wanda et s'enroulait autour de ses poignets alors qu'elle triturait nerveusement ses doigts, et le monocle de Natasha scrutait un à un tous les Doombots, tandis qu'elle déambulait, les bras croisés, prête à tirer au moindre signe d'hostilité.

* * *

« J'aime pas ça, finit par dire Sam.

— Quoi, s'étonna Bucky, la bouche pleine. La bouffe ? »

Sam lui coula un regard amusé malgré son air sérieux. Barnes était en train de s'empiffrer d'une cuisse d'oiseau. Ils n'avaient pas d'indication précise sur sa nature, ils savaient juste que c'était une cuisse d'oiseau cuite au feu, et ils avaient encore du mal à y croire. Carol, du bout des doigts, passait sur les petites billes rondes et vertes que le Doombot avait appelées « petits pois ». Des légumes ? De _vrais_ légumes ? Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Les légumes étaient rares, affreusement chers. Même au sommet de sa gloire au SHIELD, la Section Spéciale pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main les fois où elle avait eu le droit à des vrais légumes. Clint, lui, la tête sur l'épaule de Bucky, se contentait de se délecter de l'odeur. De la _vraie_ nourriture. C'était de la _vraie nourriture._

Tous les quatre étaient assis en tailleur devant la porte des appartements de Scott qui, manifestement, devait trouver son lit bien confortable pour autant tarder. Excepté Clint, ils avaient des plateaux repas sur les genoux. Cuisse d'oiseau dans une sauce à base de crème et de moutarde - toutes choses qu'ils n'entendaient qu'en nom pour les goûts de leurs boissons nutritives - petits pois, yaourt à la fraise, pain et fruits. Raisins, pommes et oranges, pour être plus précis. Les membres de la Section Spéciale étaient tellement vernis à ce niveau-là qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient tous morts ou en train de faire une hallucination collective, agonisant toujours au fin fond d'une église russe. Bucky avait directement attaqué le plat principal, alors que Carol commençait à peler son orange. Sam prit sa pomme dans la main, et la contempla dubitativement.

« Non, tout ça… Je veux dire, c'est … bizarre, non ?

— J'aimerais qu'on invente un mot plus fort que bizarre pour décrire cette situation, confirma Clint.

— Et qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, ironisa Carol, qu'une troupe de Doombots nous ait embarqués dans leur vaisseau et nous nourrissent comme si tout allait bien ?

— J'avoue que si un jour on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais dans cette situation, soupira Sam, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Et pourtant j'ai poussé un vaisseau en plein vol à mains nues.

— Tu penses que c'est un piège ?, dit Bucky.

— Vu la simplicité de notre situation actuelle, approuva Sam, ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas le plus méfiant de nous tous.

— Je suis méfiant, rectifia Bucky en levant un index savant. Mais fallait bien vérifier que la nourriture n'était pas empoisonnée. Et j'ai confiance en la cervelle d'oiseau-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant Clint.

— Qu'est-ce que t'es pragmatique, se moqua Sam.

— Leurs intentions ne sont absolument pas hostiles, insista Clint. Je dirais même qu'au vu de leur composition, ces bots ne sont même pas conçus pour le combat. Ils sauraient à peine se défendre si on s'en prenait à eux. »

Sam haussa les sourcils. Ça, c'était une première. Il finit toutefois par croquer dans la pomme, après avoir posé son plateau entre lui et Carol.

« Alors on attend, grogna-t-il.

— Alors on attend », reprit Bucky sur le même ton.

* * *

« _Mesdames, Messieurs_ , fit un des Doombots, _nous arrivons bientôt à destination_. »

Natasha haussa un sourcil et Wanda tressaillit. Steve se retourna pour faire face au tableau de bord principal et à la grande baie qui la surplombait, pour voir ce qui s'approchait. Tony, à l'autre bout de la salle de commande, le rejoignit, les lèvres plaquées contre le goulot d'une bouteille de véritable jus d'orange.

Qu'il était bon d'être en vie.

« _Avez-vous besoin d'un autre rafraîchissement, Monsieur Stark_ ? s'enquit un des Doombots.

— Non, ça va aller, répliqua Tony. À moins que vous puissiez me préparer une Margarita ? Non, pas de Margarita, pas de cocktail, y a-t-il seulement de l'alcool sur ce rafiot ? »

Il se tut en arrivant à côté de Steve. Celui-ci s'était défait de son exosquelette pour se mouvoir avec plus de liberté mais le bracelet qui gardait le bouclier n'avait pas quitté son poignet. Poli, mais pas confiant pour autant. Il passa ses doigts amaigris sur le bracelet alors que ses yeux accrochaient le paysage. Tony lui-même resta là, le souffle coupé, et manqua de peu de faire tomber sa bouteille. Natasha cessa de cligner des yeux alors que Wanda entrouvrait la bouche, sidérée.

Au loin, entre les montagnes caressées par les nuages et les collines bien plus proches, se dessinait la silhouette d'un monstrueux château. De hauts contreforts s'élevaient comme un défi à la nature elle-même, le tout accentué par de grandes tours qui venaient chatouiller les nuages. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus le surplomb sur lequel était planté le château se faisait apparent avec, autour, des centaines de petites maisons aux toits rouges. La majorité des hectares alentour était entourée de champs. Ceux-ci étaient encore en train d'être cultivés. Des toits des maisons s'échappaient de petites volutes de fumée grise.

« Vous avez vu la taille de ces cultures, souffla Wanda, le bout des doigts sur sa gorge.

— Plus besoin de se demander d'où vient la nourriture », ajouta Steve.

Il y avait tout. Champs, vergers et potagers, comme se plaisaient à leur expliquer les Doombots qui n'étaient pas penchés sur des écrans ou des tableaux de bord.

« Il y a des gens qui vivent là, finit par dire Wanda, toute pâle. Il y a des humains, ici, en Latvérie. »

* * *

De près, le château était encore plus impressionnant. Une horde de grands vaisseaux gris et verts semblables à celui sur lequel ils se trouvaient l'entourait, ce qui ajoutait encore plus à l'effet. Les tours étaient surmontées d'échauguettes, les murs étaient percés de meurtrières ainsi que de hautes fenêtres en ogives couvertes de vitraux verts. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de murailles. Pas de hautes fortifications qui enfermaient la ville dans une sorte de fausse bulle de sûreté. Rien, sinon le village et le ciel.

* * *

Le vaisseau les largua dans une haute cour de pierre grise, tout près d'un gigantesque donjon. Une fois au sol, la Section Spéciale put à loisir admirer son environnement et elle en eut le vertige. Les courtines, les tours, les murailles étaient titanesques, bâties dans des pierres si grandes qu'on ne pouvait que se demander si le château n'était pas, en réalité, une montagne taillée pour le bon plaisir de l'homme.

Le soleil était pur et incandescent. Il semblait étonnamment proche. Jamais aucun membre de la Section Spéciale n'avait jamais vu si distinctement la boule de feu qui s'était plantée dans le ciel bleu des milliards d'années auparavant. Quant à la température, elle leur faisait presque oublier qu'ils s'entassaient dans une église à l'abandon pour ne pas mourir de froid encore un jour auparavant. Pas étonnant que les champs soient cultivables à cette époque de l'année.

Alors que Steve voyait un Doombot quitter le donjon pour venir à leur rencontre dans la cour, Wanda donna un coup de coude dans la hanche de Carol et attira son attention vers les hauteurs. Une femme les observait de la barbacane. De là où ils étaient, ils ne voyaient que ses cheveux blonds et la grande robe bleue qu'elle portait. Deux enfants l'accompagnaient.

Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en formaliser davantage, car le Doombot s'adressait à eux :

« _Notre maître à tous, Fatalis, va vous recevoir._ »

Tous cessèrent soudain de respirer.

* * *

C'était bien lui. C'était bien Doom, comme ils l'appelaient à l'extérieur mais, manifestement, ici, en Latvérie, c'était Fatalis qu'il fallait l'appeler. Même si Clint ne voyait pas pour deux sous, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux, et Barnes, à côté, le sentait clairement. Parce que tous les muscles de son propre corps étaient définitivement tendus. Steve semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge, de même que tous les autres, qui le regardaient avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de fureur.

Doom ressemblait à une sorte de chevalier en armure. Tout son corps était recouvert de métal, y compris son visage, au milieu duquel étincelaient deux grands yeux verts. Le vert semblait d'ailleurs bien être sa couleur, étant donné que sa tunique et sa cape étaient du même coloris. Et, en dépit de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, personne ne pouvait nier que se retrouver face à lui, c'était quelque chose.

C'était bien lui, c'était bel et bien ce foutu Doom qui avait menacé tant de fois les trois Métropoles qu'ils avaient cessé de compter, c'était bien lui le concepteur de ces robots qu'ils prenaient tant de plaisir à lui renvoyer en pièces détachées, c'était lui, un chef majeur des forces ennemies, et pourtant.

« Soyez les bienvenus en Latvérie. »

Pourtant, il leur souhaitait la bienvenue en Latvérie comme s'ils n'étaient, après tout, qu'un groupe de touristes égarés, au milieu d'une grande salle où ne se trouvait que le gigantesque trône sur lequel il était juché, lui-même posé sur un piédestal soutenu par trois marches, éclairé par la lumière du soleil qui, par on ne savait quel miracle, se trouvait pile au milieu de la grande lucarne qui surplombait le trône. Ils devaient, pour la plupart, plisser les yeux. C'était définitivement trop lumineux. Et surtout, c'était trop étrange, comme situation.

Alors qu'il devait bien les connaître. Il devait bien savoir qui ils étaient. De tous, Tony était celui qui n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Il bouillonnait, avait envie de se jeter sur lui, de lui demander où étaient Pepper et Rhodey, ce qu'il avait fait d'eux. Mais Steve posa sa main cuirassée sur son torse et demanda :

« Pourquoi nous avoir recueillis ?

— Fatalis ne vous as pas secourus. Ses Doombots vous ont ramassés pour vous éviter une mort certaine.

— Mais vous savez qui nous sommes, non ? argua Sam en croisant les bras.

— Vous croyez donc Fatalis si ignorant ?

— S'il continue à parler de lui à la troisième personne, je vais craquer », souffla Carol et, à côté d'elle, Scott pouffa.

Le bruit d'une grande porte s'ouvrant derrière eux leur fit tous faire volte-face. La femme qu'ils avaient aperçue fit son entrée, les bras écartés, repoussant les grandes portes noires. Les portes semblaient peser leur poids, pourtant, elle les avait déplacées comme du bout des doigts, et les deux grands battants avaient claqué contre les murs noirs de la salle du trône.

À grandes enjambées, elle traversa la salle, le bruit de ses chaussures résonnant jusqu'au plafond creux. Sa robe bleue azur décrivait d'élégants mouvements de drapés alors qu'elle passait devant la Section Spéciale qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi misérable que maintenant.

« Susan », dit Fatalis en se relevant respectueusement.

Arrivée au pied des marches, la femme tendit sa main blanche devant lui et il la prit dans la sienne avant de se pencher pour y poser ses lèvres métalliques. Elle avait de beaux traits, fins, nobles et altiers, un nez droit, des yeux en amande sombrement fardés, des pommettes saillantes, un menton pointu et des lèvres sans doute un peu trop fines mais une dignité sans égale émanait de ses traits.

« Voici mon épouse », annonça-t-il à ses invités.

Ceux-ci ne savaient quoi penser de la scène à laquelle ils étaient en train d'assister, surtout Natasha, Wanda et Carol. Elles n'arrivaient à déterminer si l'attitude de Fatalis était respectueuse ou s'il considérait sa femme comme un trophée qu'il craignait de faire tomber d'une étagère et, du coup, de briser. Susan monta les quelques marches qui la séparait du trône, s'installant sur un des bras de la grande chaise de bois, alors que Doom reprenait place. Sa robe laissait une élégante traînée de soie bleue jusqu'au sol, qui cascadait encore sur les marches.

« Veuillez excusez l'opiniâtreté de mon époux, dit alors Susan d'une voix froide. Nos Doombots ont pour mission de traquer tout être humain qui se perdrait hors des frontières des métropoles. Que cela nous plaise ou non, vous, membres de la Section Spéciale, aviez besoin d'aide.

— Alors, tous les habitants de la Latvérie sont des réfugiés que vous avez recueillis ? », s'étonna Scott.

Ça faisait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas le plus gros qu'ils avaient pu avaler depuis que cette histoire avait commencé. Susan hocha négativement la tête : une majeure partie de la population était native des lieux, même si les premiers habitants étaient tous réfugiés, à présent, la Latvérie avait sa propre démographie. Steve lui, n'en devenait pas plus confiant.

« Et maintenant que vous nous avez, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? »

Un petit sourire mesquin passa sur les lèvres de Susan alors qu'elle se lovait contre l'épaule de Doom.

« Je conçois que vous ayez beaucoup de questions, annonça-t-elle, mais vous devriez vous reposer. Nous vous prions d'être nos invités. »

C'était une question qui aurait bien mérité un débat, voire deux, entre tous les membres de la Section Spéciale dont les visages se décomposaient comme des puzzles qu'on éparpille. Tous s'échangèrent les regards les plus confus qui pouvaient être, ouvrant et refermant la bouche, se faisant des signes paniqués. Toutefois, Susan ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Elle claqua des doigts.

« Reed Richards, notre serviteur, annonça Fatalis, va vous conduire. »

Au début, tous furent persuadés qu'il y avait erreur sur le nom. Pour un peu, ils auraient tous demandé à Fatalis de se répéter, mais ils n'étaient pas fous. Fatalis venait bien de citer Reed Richards. Alors tous, même Clint plongé dans sa cécité, se retournèrent quand ledit serviteur parut dans la salle. C'était un homme d'âge mur, aux cheveux marron malgré ses tempes grisonnantes, à la barbe fournie, pâle et maigre, au dos légèrement recourbé. Ses yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence se posèrent sur eux, et il s'inclina. Steve et Tony se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Fatalis dont les yeux brillaient d'ils ne savaient quoi, et Susan sourit d'un air supérieur. Ce fut toutefois Clint qui posa la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres :

« Reed Richards, s'étrangla-t-il. LE Reed Richards ?!

— C'est mathématiquement impossible, souffla Natasha.

— Et pourtant c'est lui », ricana Fatalis.

La fierté dans sa voix leur ôta leurs derniers doutes. Reed les regardaient d'un air à mi-chemin entre la hargne et la misère. Mais personne n'osait bouger. Personne n'arrivait à croire ce qui se passait. Que cet homme était Reed Richards. Pourtant Natasha fouilla dans ses registres d'images, terriblement incertaine.

« _Oh boy_ , dit-elle, c'est bien lui.

— Mais Richards a vécu au tout début du XXIe siècle, s'étrangla Carol.

— Je vais encore m'évanouir », couina Scott.

Sam lui offrit son bras mais lui-même n'était pas sûr de ne pas tourner de l'œil une fois que le tout serait réglé. Le silence était si complet que l'on aurait pu croire que tout le monde était mort dans la salle. Bucky pencha alors la tête sur le côté, avant de s'approcher, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Ouah », souffla-t-il, impressionné.

Reed leva un sourcil interloqué. Wanda plissa les yeux. Elle comprit que l'apparence du serviteur mal en point n'était qu'un sale petit jeu. Il était évident, à voir la manière dont Richards dévisageait Bucky, qu'il se considérait au moins trois fois plus intelligent que lui.

« Ça alors, s'écria Bucky, un sourire idiot sur le visage, en regardant ses comparses immobiles. Vous avez vu ça ? Reed Richards ! »

Il le pointa du doigt, et son sourire s'agrandit encore.

« Incroyable, répéta-t-il, comme euphorique. C'est Reed Richards ! »

Il daigna enfin regarder Reed, un sourire enfantin greffé sur les lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux. Steve plissa les paupières, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même Tony avait l'intuition que Barnes était en train de jouer à l'idiot. Ça ne rata pas.

En une fraction de seconde le visage de Bucky se referma pour devenir froid et furieux, avant que son poing ne s'abatte au beau milieu du visage de Richards en un éclair. Le poing en métal.

Reed s'écroula au sol, alors que tous les autres sursautaient ou retenaient un cri. Fatalis rit sous cape alors que Susan hochait un sourcil satisfait.

Bucky siffla en direction du corps misérable qui traînait au sol, alors que Reed levait des yeux incrédules vers lui, couvrant son nez de sa main, manifestement en train de saigner.

« Ça, c'est pour Ultron, grogna Barnes. Connard. »

* * *

On leur octroya alors six chambres individuelles et trois salles de bain à se partager entre eux dans une des ailes du château, le tout relié à un salon commun et une grande terrasse couverte qui donnait sur le centre-ville de Doomstadt.

Si, de leur vaisseau, ils n'avaient eu qu'un aperçu des champs environnants, de leurs fenêtres, ils purent voir que la capitale de la Latvérie, dont la superficie était égale à environ la moitié du royaume, était un très beau faubourg, baigné de soleil. Les hautes maisons aux toits rouges et roses s'agglutinaient autour de grandes avenues pavées, parsemées de fontaines à l'effigie de Doom, et de nombreux parcs et espaces verts étaient implantés entre de grands manoirs blancs. Des carrosses autonomes et quelques vaisseaux anti-gravité, noirs et verts, aux formes fuselées, fendaient les airs entre les rues ou au-dessus des maisons. Occasionnellement, devant les fenêtres de leurs chambres, ils pouvaient voir de petits téléphériques aériens passer, suspendus à des câbles en polymère, remplis d'habitants chargés de paniers de courses, de fruits, vêtus de robes en tissus véritables et de gigantesques chapeaux ornés de vraies fleurs et plumes.

Doomstadt était une ville d'un autre temps, aussi curieuse qu'agréable à regarder.

Ayant à leur disposition six chambres à l'ameublement princier, Sam, Wanda, Scott, Bucky et Carol eurent tous les cinq droit à une chambre individuelle, Steve et Tony acceptant de se partager la dernière, mais tous supposèrent avec raison que ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour eux. Natasha et Clint, en tant que cyborgs, n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil, et acceptèrent de prendre le salon commun comme appartement. Mais au cas où le besoin s'en ferait sentir, Clint décida d'annexer la chambre de Bucky, et Natasha, celle de Wanda. Les chambres étaient chargées de meubles en bois aux poignées dorées ou argentées, les sols étaient tapissés d'une moquette si épaisse qu'ils ne pouvaient s'entendre marcher et les fenêtres, étouffées par de grands rideaux de velours.

Bien que des Doombots gardaient les portes de leurs appartements, ils apprirent avec surprise qu'ils étaient parfaitement libres de se déplacer dans les couloirs du château. Que « _le Seigneur Doom n'y voyait aucun inconvénient_ ». Cette déclaration avait été source de scepticisme mais malgré celui-ci, certains avaient décidé d'user de ce privilège. Wanda en faisait partie.

Elle avait besoin de se déplacer. Elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée dans sa chambre, peu importait à quel point elle était luxueuse, à attendre que le temps passe.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas démêler cette situation pour le moment, ni même répondre aux questions qu'elle se posait : pourquoi Doom avait-il accepté de les prendre sous son toit, pourquoi les accueillait-il avec tant de « bienveillance » au lieu de les jeter dans les rues de Doomstadt ou de les lyncher publiquement, n'étaient-ils pas des ennemis de la nation ?

Pourquoi étaient-ils ici, et pour combien de temps ? Est-ce que les autres membres de la Section avaient une idée de ce qui était en train de se passer ?

Comment allait Pietro ?

À chaque fois que ses pensées la ramenaient à son frère, Wanda sentait son anxiété, déjà à son paroxysme, monter encore en flèche, et les volutes rouges venaient presque danser d'elles-mêmes autour de ses doigts alors qu'elle se tordait les poignets d'un sens à l'autre pour essayer de les dissiper. Faire bouger ses mains la détendait.

Mais vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas et, peu importait à quel point l'accueil était "amical", elle se sentait terriblement claustrophobe dans les couloirs de ce château. Les fenêtres en ogive s'en allaient titiller le plafond, faisant entrer dans le couloir grisâtre rempli d'armures en métal, de lustres de la même matière, et de grands tableaux, la puissante lumière du soleil. Ses rayons blancs l'aveuglaient presque à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant une fenêtre dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. Ses pas étaient étouffés par le tapis vert forêt, les talons de ses bottes s'y enfonçant au fur et à mesure de son avancée.

Wanda avançait sans but, observant la décoration qui avait l'air de venir d'un autre monde. Elle était habituée aux couloirs blancs, vides, neutres, des bâtiments comme ceux de la Section Spéciale, ou à la décoration épurée d'inspiration japonaise des bâtiments de Tokyo ou de Séoul. Manille était encore une autre affaire, le Wakanda ayant modifié son architecture jusqu'à en faire la grande cité afro-futuriste qu'elle connaissait et au milieu de laquelle elle se sentait chez elle.

Ici, c'était si différent. C'était comme être happé dans un vieil objet, une vieille histoire, un étrange conte, un vieux livre. Même ces objets étaient des concepts étranges aux yeux de Wanda qui ne connaissait que les écrans holographiques, les intelligences artificielles et les montres-ordinateurs.

Ce fut alors qu'elle s'en allait pour descendre les escaliers qu'elle entendit deux petites voix enfantines s'élever.

« _Je n'y vois que feu, en quelques pas seulement, je peux me perdre au loin, si loin dans ma rue… Et même que je n'ose plus regarder le soleil, ni regarder le ciel, droit, dans les yeux, je n'y vois que du feu_ … »

Wanda se pencha légèrement au-dessus des marches de marbre qui semblaient s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, six pieds sous terre. Posant la main sur la rampe de métal aux motifs floraux, elle se mit à descendre, lentement, suivant les voix. Deux voix d'enfants, qui devaient être une fille et un garçon. Arrivée près de deux étages plus bas, elle perçut les voix plus distinctement dans les couloirs.

« _Je me fracasse la tête, contre les arbres dont les feuilles bleues, semblent plantées dans les cieux… Ils sont ce que l'on confond le mieux, avec les cieux, c'est merveilleux, les arbres bleus_. »

Le couloir dans lequel Wanda s'infiltra était tapissé d'écarlate. Toujours aussi chargé, autant de rideaux, autant d'armures, autant de statues, autant de tableaux. Wanda se demandait combien d'années d'histoires s'accumulaient dans ces couloirs. Et combien d'années séparaient ce mobilier antique du jour de sa naissance. Sa main s'éleva presque malgré elle vers le visage d'une statue de marbre, son index et son majeur se posant sur les paupières closes du buste imposant qui se trouvait en face d'elle. « Vladimir Poutine ». Elle fronça les sourcils mais les voix la firent de nouveau tressauter.

Au détour du couloir parurent deux silhouettes d'enfants, tous les deux blonds, les cheveux longs, les yeux bleus, vêtus de combinaisons blanches striés de noir. Tous deux se baladaient avec un petit cube flottant qui tournait sur lui-même, en lâchant quelques petites notes de musique sur lesquelles leurs voix se superposaient. Ils avançaient, les bras écartés, chacun d'un bout à l'autre du tapis, avançant sur les rainures dorées tracées dans la moquette.

« _Je n'y vois que du feu, en quelques pas seulement, je peux me perdre au loin, si loin dans ma rue, et même que je n'ose plus, regarder le soleil, ni regarder le ciel, droit dans les yeux_ … »

C'était du français. Wanda resta là à les contempler, les bras ballants, ses cheveux sombres retombant sur ses épaules, et quand les enfants l'aperçurent à leur tour, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les notes de musique s'essoufflèrent dans l'air. Deux silhouettes blondes vêtues de blanc, face à une femme brune vêtue de noir, se contemplèrent d'un bout à l'autre du couloir, séparés par les rais de lumière qu'envoyait le soleil par les grandes vitres plantées dans le mur.

Wanda avança, et les deux enfants aussi. Ils se croisèrent devant une fenêtre, au milieu du couloir, tous trois inondés de lumière.

L'un des deux enfants – le petit garçon - pointa du doigt Wanda.

« Vous êtes une des invités de papa », remarqua-t-il.

Sa voix était monocorde, comme privée d'âme depuis la naissance. Ses yeux étaient vides et sans éclat.

Wanda hocha la tête, posant une main sur son cœur.

« Oui. Je m'appelle Wanda. »

La petite fille lui sourit. Un sourire étrange, forcé, comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine.

« Je suis Valeria. Lui, c'est mon frère, Franklin. »

Il hocha la tête, comme pour lui donner raison. Wanda leur sourit, commençant à se pincer les doigts presque malgré elle. Elle scruta leurs traits. Elle supposa que « père » voulait dire Doom. Elle ne l'aurait pas deviné. En revanche, elle se douta rapidement qu'ils étaient les enfants de Susan. Presque tous les traits de la froide épouse du maître des lieux se retrouvaient chez eux.

« C'est une jolie chanson que vous chantiez, dit-elle. Vous connaissez le français ? »

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, et pendant un instant, un éclat de fierté traversa leurs yeux de glace.

« Nous connaissons beaucoup de vieilles langues, dit Franklin. Et beaucoup de chansons.

— Celle-là nous fait penser à Oncle Johnny », ajouta Valeria.

Le sourire qui tordit ses lèvres rosées avait quelque chose de méphistophélique. Wanda fronça davantage les sourcils et regarda les enfants tour à tour alors que Franklin hochait encore frénétiquement la tête.

« Oncle Johnny ? », répéta Wanda.

Les deux enfants hochèrent encore la tête, avant de se tourner vers la grande fenêtre. D'un même mouvement, ils pointèrent du doigt le soleil. Wanda dut plisser les yeux et mettre sa main en visière pour réussir à porter le regard derrière la baie vitrée. Alors qu'eux deux regardaient directement en direction de la sphère incandescente, les yeux ouverts, sans même cligner des paupières.

* * *

Wanda s'efforça de ne pas penser aux paroles de Valeria et Franklin alors qu'elle rejoignait les appartements assignés à la Section Spéciale. Quand elle se retrouva dans le salon commun, elle trouva ses camarades en pleine effervescence. Ou tout du moins, certains d'entre eux.

Bucky était debout sur un placard et scrutait un mur, Scott avançait à quatre pattes sous les tables, Steve secouait les rideaux dans tous les sens, Carol faisait le tour de la pièce en volant, regardant sur les tringles des rideaux, et Natasha passait la pièce au scanner, ses étranges lunettes arachnéennes sur le nez. Sam, Clint et Tony étaient quant à eux assis, les deux oiseaux discutant entre eux tandis que Tony se limait les ongles, assis en tailleur sur un fauteuil individuel. Wanda n'eut même pas le temps de demander ce qui se passait car au moment où elle ouvrait la porte résonna un immense « Et ta mère ? » dans la pièce.

La Sorcière Rouge marqua un temps d'arrêt et écarquilla les yeux alors que tout le monde dans la pièce se figeait. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Steve, qui n'était nul autre que la source de ce juron. Ce dernier cessa de secouer les rideaux comme un détraqué, le nez levé vers le plafond, alors que les bouches s'ouvraient grand.

Clint parla le premier :

« Suis-je le seul à avoir entendu Captain America jurer ? ricana-t-il.

— Barton, l'avertit Steve.

— Non, non, dit Carol en posant les mains sur ses hanches, nous l'avons tous entendu.

— _Jim me fait savoir que cet événement devrait se fêter musicalement_ , intervint alors Jarvis, sa voix s'échappant de la montre de Tony.

— Jarvis, l'avertit Bucky, toujours juché sur son placard comme un chat sauvage. _Don't_. »

Ah, ce bon retour de l'anglais lorsqu'il était agacé.

Trop tard, l'intelligence artificielle envoyait la musique. Bucky baissa la tête, ses cheveux retombant des deux côtés de son visage. Jarvis s'excusa tout de même auprès de « Monsieur Barnes », affirmant que Jim l'avait obligé mais le Soldat de l'hiver brandit le bras, affirmant qu'il ne voulait rien entendre. Il avait cru que le démantèlement de Jim était une bonne nouvelle mais Tony se baladait avec le processeur dans sa besace, et il s'avérait que, même réduit à l'état de carte mémoire ou il ne savait trop quoi, l'IA écervelée du vaisseau pouvait communiquer avec le majordome virtuel de Stark. Comme quoi, même au milieu de la Latvérie, on n'avait jamais la paix. De son côté, Steve était persuadé que Jim devait avoir un faible pour le Soldat de l'hiver pour le torturer autant.

« _Oppa Gangnam Style_ ! »

Bucky poussa un gémissement de désespoir en écrasant son front contre le bois du placard. Wanda, hilare, et sachant qu'il en faudrait peu à Sam et Clint pour se mettre à faire la tristement célèbre « danse du cheval », referma la porte derrière elle en regardant ses camarades tour à tour.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous ?

— Bucky a trouvé une caméra dans sa chambre, dit Scott en se relevant avant de s'épousseter les genoux. Il s'avère que nos appartements en ont tous au moins une.

— Il fallait s'y attendre, dit froidement Natasha.

— Vous les avez retirées, s'étrangla Wanda qui se refroidit soudain en pensant à ce que cela signifiait pour sa vie privée.

— Non, répliqua Tony qui eut l'air aussi affligé qu'elle. Ils pensent que c'est mieux de les laisser pour garder "la confiance de Fatalis".

— Démonter les caméras est, malheureusement, le reprit Natasha, un signe d'hostilité.

— Pourquoi les chercher dans ce cas ? s'étonna Wanda.

— C'est toujours mieux de savoir où elles sont. »

Wanda secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir à côté de Tony, poussant un long soupir. Elle hésita quelque peu avant de leur parler de son entrevue avec les deux enfants de Susan et Doom. Pour elle, ce n'était que les paroles d'enfants délirants. Mais c'était assez délirant, justement, pour qu'ils en parlent. Un silence accueillit son récit, en particulier la partie concernant « Oncle Johnny ».

« Je crois qu'il faut laisser ces mioches jouer en paix, fut la première réaction de Bucky, qui roula des yeux.

— Mais peut-être que ça veut dire quelque chose, non ? tenta Clint, les mains sur les genoux.

— Peut-être, fit Scott en croisant les bras. Mais c'est un peu… Comment dire.

— Bizarre, dit Carol.

— Oui, c'est clair que c'est tellement moins bizarre que tout le reste, se moqua Sam. Reed Richards, qui doit avoir plus de cent cinquante ans d'âge, est en vie et bien mieux portant que ma petite sœur, je communique par télépathie avec un drône, Wanda peut lire dans l'esprit des gens et déplacer des objets par la pensée…

— D'accord, admit Scott en levant les mains. D'accord.

— Les cyborgs sont faits à partir de cadavres, continua le Faucon en comptant sur ses doigts, Carol peut nous soulever d'une main, Bucky a un bras en métal vivant, Banner peut changer de forme, Stark…

— Sam, l'interrompit Lang, je crois qu'on a…

— Cap a un super-sérum dans le corps, on se retrouve carrément à Doomst…

— Putain Sam », finit par s'exclamer Scott.

Sam éclata de rire alors que le père de famille venait lui donner un coup dans l'épaule. Le Faucon attrapa le poing fermé au vol et le garda dans sa main sans cesser de rire, déposa un baiser sur les phalanges pâles de Scott avant de continuer à rire. Tandis qu'ils s'agitaient et débattaient, Natasha, ayant toujours son ruban arachnéen sur le visage, avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle scruta l'extérieur une poignée de seconde, une main sur la tempe, avant d'intervenir.

« Peut-être que ces petits écervelés n'ont pas tort », articula-t-elle.

Scott et Sam cessèrent de se taquiner quelques instants, Carol se posa à terre, Wanda se mit à se triturer les index, Steve tourna la tête vers elle, Clint leva le nez et Bucky se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de son placard.

« Je détecte des signes de vie dans leur soleil », affirma Natasha, la voix blanche.

* * *

Ils étaient les invités de Fatalis pour le dîner. Susan le leur avait déjà demandé, et Reed Richards avait frappé à la porte pour le leur rappeler. Ou plutôt, pour bien préciser qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une invitation. Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure, et Tony se faisait de plus en plus nerveux. Assis en tailleur sur le lit à baldaquin qu'il partageait avec Steve, il frappait le dos de sa main avec ses doigts en regardant à droite et à gauche comme un animal traqué. Steve, debout face à l'exosquelette que les Doombots avaient pris la peine de faire tenir debout, les bras croisés, s'efforça de l'ignorer avant de soupirer :

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

— Tu me demandes ce qui me tracasse ? répéta Tony, la voix serrée. Tu demandes ? »

Steve, une main sur le menton, tourna la tête vers lui. Il devait bien avouer que cette histoire de présence dans le soleil lui avait assez retourné l'esprit, de même que toute cette situation, pour qu'il oublie quelques instants le but initial de leur voyage en Latvérie. Mais l'air de détresse de Tony le rappela à l'ordre et il eut une moue désolée. Tony, trop nerveux pour s'en rendre compte, se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Je ne peux pas juste rester comme ça, siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de passer. Je ne peux pas rester assis ici à attendre en sachant que…

— Tony, l'arrêta Steve. Nous sommes en Latvérie, en plein cœur du château de Doom. Tout geste précipité signerait notre arrêt de mort. Il nous surveille et prions pour qu'il ne nous entende pas. Je sais que tu as une mauvaise opinion de lui, c'est le cas de tout le monde, mais en attendant, profitons de son hospitalité. »

Tony fronça les sourcils et dut scruter quelques instants le visage de Steve avant de comprendre que la dernière phrase n'était que pur bluff, au cas où les caméras qu'ils avaient trouvées seraient aussi équipées de micros. Si c'était le cas, autant qu'il n'en dise pas davantage. Tony croisa les bras, les yeux brillants, et expira longuement, à nouveau. À ce stade, Doom devait déjà savoir qu'ils avaient trouvé les caméras et n'en faisaient rien. Donc peut-être se doutait-il déjà qu'ils avaient un plan. Peut-être même savait-il qui étaient Pepper et Rhodey pour Tony.

Toutes ces inconnues donnaient la migraine au fils Stark qui passa les mains sur son visage avant de se détourner. Comment Doom avait-il pu copier son armure ? Il n'aurait jamais pu accéder à ses fichiers. Il aurait fallu que quelqu'un les lui donne en main propre, quelqu'un qui y avait un accès direct.

Loki. Le coupable était presque tout trouvé. L'ennui était qu'il ne pouvait rien demander à son cadavre, ni même à Thor. Et peut-être même que le grand blond n'en savait rien. Ou en tout cas, depuis que la vérité sur les deux Doombots qu'étaient devenus ses amis avaient éclaté, il avait eu l'air, lui aussi, de nager en plein inconnu. Comme quoi, Loki n'était pas assez idiot pour tout lui dire. Il savait que Thor allait finir par lâcher le morceau mais avait malgré tout fait en sorte de garder le plus important pour lui. Petit enfoiré. À supposer qu'il soit celui qui avait transmis tout ça à Doom au moment où Tony travaillait sur son armure. Il était épaulé par le SHIELD, au moins une partie, vu qu'il s'était également lié à Obadiah et au SHIELD de Séoul pour le dénoncer. Donc, il y avait au moins quatre acteurs différents dans le coup. Doom en était un.

Tony siffla. Il se retrouvait au beau milieu de son château et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu depuis son arrivée dans la Section Spéciale. Surtout qu'il y avait peu de chance que Doom ignore qui ils étaient, et par conséquent, leur lien avec Loki, Pepper, Rhodey, et le SHIELD. Mieux, il n'y avait même aucune chance qu'il ne le sache pas. Alors, avec ces données, pourquoi les avaient-ils tous acceptés sous son toit ?

La main frêle de Steve se posa dans le creux de son dos. Tony sursauta et fit volte-face presque trop brusquement. Steve eut un geste de recul. Mais la respiration de Tony commençait à s'accélérer, se faisait laborieuse, et sa vision se retrouva rapidement aveuglée par les larmes d'anxiété qui s'agglutinaient sous ses paupières.

Et Steve ne pouvait rien lui dire, ne pouvait pas le rassurer par des mots, ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'il avait un plan, au risque de s'exposer davantage. Alors, il se contenta de passer ses bras malingres autour de ses épaules et de le serrer contre lui. Tony nicha sa tête au creux du cou de Steve, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et accepta de se laisser aller aux larmes.

* * *

« Tony, insista Natasha, reposez-moi ça, ce n'est pas à vous !

— Mais attendez, fit Tony en nouant le ruban noir autour de sa tête. Est-ce que ce truc a la vision double ou je ne sais pas comment on dit quand c'est huit ? Octo-vision ? J'ai aidé Bruce à le faire mais je ne l'ai jamais essayé, laissez-moi en profiter un peu !

— Tony, répéta Natasha, rendez-moi ça. »

L'ingénieur soupira, avant de finalement retirer le masque arachnéen de la Veuve Noire. Il le tendit vers la cyborg aux cheveux incandescents, lui sourit… avant d'envoyer le masque vers Clint qui l'attrapa au vol. Natasha éructa.

* * *

La salle où ils se retrouvèrent pour dîner était certainement la plus glauque qu'ils aient jamais vue. Haute de plafond, elle n'était éclairée que par une suite de chandeliers blancs et verts accrochés aux murs et un gigantesque lustre chargé de bougies qui, ils ne tardèrent pas à le comprendre, étaient électriques. La table était faite de bois noir et décorée de motifs d'argent et d'émeraude, restant dans les tons habituels du château. Les chaises étaient couvertes de velours vert et atrocement inconfortables.

En s'installant, tous les membres de la Section Spéciale avisèrent la décoration de la table, les couverts, les plats. Tout était en métal. Les assiettes, les fourchettes, les couteaux. Les verres n'étaient pas en plastique, les plats étaient en aluminium, les couverts étaient fondus dans de l'argent ou de l'or massif et incrustés de véritables pierres précieuses. À tel point qu'ils restèrent mortellement silencieux en arrivant.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Tous avaient grandi privés de métal, ce matériau n'étant réservé qu'aux élites et à l'armée, ils avaient dû se contenter de plastique et de polymères, ils avaient appris à regarder de loin cette matière, parce qu'elle était réputée pour attirer uniquement le danger, pour compromettre la sécurité de tous.

Quand ils étaient enfants, ils avaient entendu des contes sur les Ultrons dévorant le métal que les gens laissaient traîner et, avant d'entrer dans la Section Spéciale, tous avaient laissé se développer, jusque dans leurs os, une peur véritable du métal. À présent, certains vivaient avec, dans leur corps, certains en avaient trafiqué, et d'autres côtoyaient cette matière comme une connaissance lointaine, mais le métal restait malgré tout quelque chose qui suscitait chez eux autant de fascination que d'inquiétude.

Et pourtant, du métal, il y en avait ici en abondance, dans les objets les plus anodins de la vie quotidienne. Peu de temps avant le dîner, Scott avait décidé de prendre une douche dans la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Sam. Il était entré dans la pièce, et en était ressorti en courant, comme un diablotin de sa boîte, parce que la baignoire était en étain et qu'il en avait eu peur. Sam avait tourné la tête et regardé une des caméras qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre d'un air désabusé, mais ni lui ni les autres n'en avaient mené large en se rendant compte qu'ils allaient réellement devoir se laver dans une baignoire métallique.

Parce que ce n'était pas normal. Le métal était censé être une ressource rare mais l'opulence de Doom avait quelque chose de particulièrement insolent. En observant l'extérieur, ils n'avaient pas tardé à se rendre compte que Doomstadt, et certainement le reste de la Latvérie, ne bénéficiait pas de ces privilèges, mais tout de même. Des Ultrons ou même des Technovores auraient dû venir à l'assaut du château fort il y avait bien des années de ça.

Et pourtant, non, Doom vivait le plus normalement du monde au milieu de ce faste métallique. Même son visage était fait de métal, ou plutôt, son masque. Cela suscita encore plus de réflexions parmi les membres de la Section Spéciale. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander si ce type était réellement aussi humain qu'il le prétendait. Mais si avoir ne serait-ce qu'une partie du corps recouvert de métal ou faite de cette matière faisait de lui un allié des robots, que pouvaient-ils dire d'eux-mêmes ?

Toutes ces interrogations et la bizarrerie de la situation les empêchaient de manger réellement avec appétit. Et pourtant, le faisan grillé, le rôti de porc, les pommes de terre au four, et tous ces bacs remplis de fruits ne manquaient pas de leur faire envie. L'odeur les avait frappés dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle et, quand les Doombots avaient soulevé les cloches, leurs sens s'étaient envolés.

Peut-être auraient-ils mangé avec plus d'appétit si Doom, Valeria, Franklin et Susan n'avaient pas partagé leur table.

Doom et Susan se retrouvaient chacun en bout de table, mangeant si silencieusement que l'on entendait même pas les couverts. Valeria et Franklin avaient pris place à côté de leur mère, et la petite fille avait presque sommé Wanda, pour qui elle semblait éprouver une fascination sans bornes, de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Carol, Scott et Sam avaient pris place à son côté avec, en face d'eux, Steve, Tony, Clint, Bucky et Natasha. Scott et Natasha étaient par ailleurs les deux privilégiés qui se retrouvaient à la droite et à la gauche de Doom.

Et, considérant que les cyborgs ne pouvaient pas manger, Clint et Natasha ne s'étaient présentés que par politesse. Ce qui se faisait terriblement ressentir. Natasha avait les bras croisés, un pied sur le genou, et son œil vert ainsi que son monocle faisait incessamment la navette entre Doom et Reed Richards qui se tenait debout, près de la porte, les mains dans le dos, attendant de les raccompagner dans leurs appartements, tandis qu'à côté de Bucky, Clint tapotait quelquefois le bois de la table jusqu'à ce que le Soldat de l'hiver lui donne un coup de coude lui sommant d'arrêter. Ce qu'il faisait. Avant de recommencer au bout de dix minutes pile.

Le Soldat avait les deux mains sur son visage, regardant son assiette avec une sorte de désintérêt total, ce qui était étonnant quand on savait quelle quantité de nourriture il avait englouti dans le vaisseau de Doom. Wanda et Carol picoraient nerveusement la nourriture du bout de leur fourchette, Sam mangeait doucement en regardant tour à tour ses camarades comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, de même que Steve, alors que Scott ne se privait absolument pas pour tout engloutir. Il vivait dans un bidonville, où il mangeait de la morve et des burritos à la sciure de bois, alors il n'allait absolument pas se priver, même si cette nourriture avait été préparée par des Doombots. Tony, lui, avait le ventre beaucoup trop serré pour se décider à toucher son assiette. Raison pour laquelle il fut le premier à poser une question.

L'ingénieur ouvrit la bouche, prenant une inspiration assez forte pour que tout le monde se rende compte qu'il allait s'exprimer. Steve, juste à côté de lui, le regarda fixement et lui fit les gros yeux, comme pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit de compromettant. Et peut-être le retint-il de dire une bêtise plus grosse que lui, étant donné que Tony sembla se rétracter quelques secondes, avant de se tourner vers Doom et de demander, presque sans articuler :

« Y a pas de murailles, autour de votre pays ? Des lignes de défense, un truc qui garantirait la sécurité des habitants dans le coin ? »

À travers le masque, il put voir les deux billes d'émeraude qui servaient d'iris à Doom le scruter longuement.

« Les Doombots patrouillent dans un périmètre de près de cinquante kilomètres autour de Doomstadt et de la Latvérie, répondit Susan à la place de son époux. La sécurité du royaume n'est pas un problème.

— Vraiment ? fit Tony, manifestement sceptique.

— L'armée de Fatalis est parfaitement capable d'arrêter les semblants d'invasion qui menacent la Latvérie, grogna enfin Doom d'une voix sèche en croisant les mains sur la table.

— Quelle confiance, se réjouit Tony en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ça doit être pour ça que vous avez accepté la majorité des effectifs de la Section Spéciale sous votre toit. Vous vous croyez donc si intouchable ? »

Steve ferma les yeux et retint un profond soupir alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers Tony. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa avoir commis une erreur tactique en disant que la majorité des effectifs étaient ici. Ce qui était faux, quelque part. Ils ne représentaient que la moitié des effectifs, en fait. Toutefois, il put sentir des ondes meurtrières s'échapper du corps de Barnes alors, effectivement, peut-être aurait-il dû se contenir.

Doom ricana.

« Vous qui êtes intéressé par nos lignes de défense, dit-il, vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter pour vos Métropoles. Maintenant que vous êtes là, qui défendra Tokyo ou Manille si Fatalis décidait de vous anéantir ? »

Au mot anéantir, il fit passer sa main, à plat, au-dessus de la table, comme s'il faisait le geste de trancher quelque chose. Tony déglutit mais Sam ne se laissa pas démonter par cette tentative d'intimidation :

« C'est pour ça que vous nous avez sauvés, alors ? dit-il sèchement. Pour pouvoir nous retenir ici et essayer de vous en prendre à nos villes ? Et échouer comme les cent quarante-sept fois précédentes, par la même occasion ? »

Le seigneur de la Latvérie se tourna vers l'homme volant mais Sam se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, ses lèvres arborant une moue méprisante. Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder à la pression d'un type qui s'habillait encore comme un chevalier médiéval. Médiéval. Oui, il avait vérifié.

« Vous essayez de provoquer Fatalis dans son domaine, s'étrangla le souverain.

— Nous sommes surtout curieux, s'écria Scott en calant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Après tout, on ne s'attendait pas à être sauvés et encore moins par… Doom lui-même. Doom, Fatalis ? Excusez-moi mais je suis un peu perdu entre le français et l'anglais donc si vous pouviez nous éclairer…

— Surtout que, si une horde de Doombots s'était égarée dans un quartier de Tokyo, enchaîna Carol en interrompant le père de famille, on ne se serait pas gênés pour les mettre en pièces. À mains nues et avec les dents. »

Ses lèvres tressautèrent pour dévoiler ses canines à ce dernier mot. Le regard de Doom, sous son masque, se fit encore plus intense et Carol comprit, avec tous les autres, qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Elle plissa les yeux et ses orbes azur se confrontèrent aux champs de gazon des yeux du seigneur, mais ce fut encore une fois Susan qui s'exprima à sa place.

« Excusez-moi, dit-elle. Mais il me semble que ce sont des considérations qui ne sont pas de mise pour un dîner. Nous vous avons fait l'honneur de vous sauver la vie, non pas en tant qu'ennemis mais en tant qu'êtres humains. Et effectivement, force est de constater que nous avons fait d'une pierre deux coups en tenant près de sept membres connus de la Section Spéciale et deux nouveaux venus. Alors, la moindre des choses serait de respecter les règles de l'hospitalité. Vos métropoles sont vulnérables, ne les mettez pas davantage en danger alors que Doom se montre clément avec vous. »

Steve fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, qu'ils le veuillent ou non et peu importait à quel point ils étaient « bien » accueillis, ils étaient à la merci de l'ennemi. Il était évident que Doom savait qui ils étaient, et il les surveillait, de surcroît. Mais était-ce donc le but de tout ceci ? Les ramener ici pour les avoir à sa merci ? Il se gratta la gorge, au moment où la voix de Doom s'élevait à nouveau.

« Mais votre curiosité interpelle Fatalis, dit-il. Vous avez été sauvés, il est vrai, mais, en premier lieu, que faisaient sept membres recensés de la Section Spéciale, une novice et un civil en plein cœur du territoire russe, sans aucun soutien de leur Métropole ? »

On sentait terriblement tout son mépris quand il disait le mot "Métropole". Une accentuation sur le M, comme si ce mot lui écorchait la langue. Le monocle de Natasha fit un léger bruit en tournant sur lui-même, alors qu'elle rivait son regard au visage de Doom.

« Vous devriez écouter votre femme, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Ce ne sont pas des considérations qui sont de mise pour un dîner. »

Alors que Steve s'attendait à une levée de bouclier de la part de Doom, il fut surpris par son absence totale de réaction. Pour un peu, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas écouté ou entendu ce que lui disait Natasha. Un léger sourire se peignit sur le visage de Susan.

« Merci, Mademoiselle Romanoff. »

* * *

« Susan me considère comme un membre de la Section Spéciale. »

Sam fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Scott qui marchait à côté de lui, pour ne pas dire qu'il sautillait comme un enfant surexcité. Le Faucon, lui, regardait à droite et à gauche, parfois dans les couloirs, n'accordant que la moitié de son attention à ce que disait Lang.

« Quoi ?

— Susan a dit "deux nouveaux membres", insista Scott. Elle parlait de Carol et moi, pas vrai ? Elle pense que je suis un membre de la Section Spéciale !

— Ça doit être parce qu'il n'y a qu'un membre de la Section Spéciale pour être assez débile pour prendre un quinjet et voler en plein territoire ennemi. »

Ce disant, il arrêta Scott d'une main, pour se pencher vers le couloir suivant. Voyant qu'il était vide, il accepta de reprendre la marche. Il faisait tout pour rendre leur avancée discrète mais le babillage incessant de Scott rendait ses précautions totalement caduques, il devait bien l'admettre.

« Je comprends pas, là, dit Scott. Ça veut dire que je suis membre ou que je suis débile ?

— Doom a l'air de penser que vous êtes juste débile.

— Je me moque de ce que pense Doom. Susan pense que je suis membre, ça me suffit.

— Susan n'a pas l'air d'avoir toute sa tête. Ni ses enfants.

— C'est vrai que "Fatalis" a l'air tellement sain d'esprit, se moqua Scott en roulant des épaules. Je suis sûr qu'il est un peu robot quelque part.

— Ce ne serait pas une première. »

Tout en continuant de parler, ils finirent par arriver devant de grands escaliers en colimaçon qui s'en allaient en profondeur. Sam haussa un sourcil, baissa les yeux, mais ne vit rien, ne distingua aucune présence. Il regarda Scott. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant d'opiner du chef, et tous les deux se mirent à descendre les escaliers.

Juste avant qu'une demi-douzaine de Doombots ne sortent presque de nulle part et ne se présentent devant eux. Sam recula d'un pas mais porta une main à sa ceinture, là où se trouvait son automatique, alors que Scott glapissait et se planquait dans l'ombre de l'homme volant.

« _Les visiteurs ne sont pas autorisés dans cette zone_ , dit le premier bot. _Veuillez rebrousser chemin._

— D'accord, d'accord, fit Scott. On ne faisait que passer.

— On n'en savait rien, approuva Sam en hochant la tête, leur servant un immense sourire. Mais sans rancune, d'accord ? On s'en va.

— Regardez-bien, approuva Scott, on s'en va. Mais où est-ce que vous étiez planqués, on a rien vu, c'est din… »

Il ne parla pas plus, Sam le saisissant par l'épaule pour lui faire remonter les escaliers en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

Scott et Sam passèrent la porte du salon commun. Steve était étendu sur le canapé, les mains croisées sur le ventre, pendant que Tony discutait longuement avec Jarvis par le biais de sa montre. Natasha, quant à elle, les pieds sur la table basse, avait les yeux fermés et une main sur le front, étendue sur son siège. Carol passa la porte qui séparait le salon de sa chambre.

« Alors ? dit-elle. Tout s'est bien passé là-dehors ? »

Sam opina discrètement et la blonde haussa un sourcil, alors que Scott relançait le débat sur son appartenance à la Section Spéciale. Le Faucon le regarda un seconde avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Steve. Celui-ci leva les jambes le temps qu'il s'installe et posa les pieds sur les cuisses de son camarade. Il fallut peu de temps pour que la porte s'ouvre sur Bucky et Clint.

Et c'était un vrai spectacle de foire. Le cyborg était juché sur les épaules du Soldat, une épée en main, avec le heaume qui devait certainement appartenir à une des armures qui encombraient les couloirs. Bucky avait le visage fermé, les mains sur les genoux de Clint mais une envie de suicide imprimée sur le visage, alors que Clint brandissait son arme :

« Vous ne passerez pas !

— Monsieur Barton, s'exclama Reed Richards à l'extérieur, ayez l'obligeance de reposer cette épée où vous l'avez trouvée ! Maître Fatalis sera furieux s'il l'apprend, s'il-vous-plaît, rangez ça ! »

* * *

Malgré tous les bruits environnants, Natasha essayait de rester concentrée. Naturellement, conformément à ce à quoi ils s'étaient tous attendus, certaines zones du château leur étaient interdites d'accès. C'était pour ça que Sam et Scott s'en étaient allés en exploration à l'aveugle, avec pour mission de découvrir quelles parties du château leur étaient interdites et de revenir en informer leurs camarades. Mais sachant qu'ils étaient observés sans savoir si les caméras étaient aussi équipées de micros, ils avaient dû faire en sorte de se faire comprendre sans parler.

En observant le soleil depuis la fenêtre, elle avait réfléchi à un plan. Sachant que son masque pouvait aussi enregistrer des données, elle avait fait une ébauche de plan qu'elle avait transmis à ses camarades par le biais de Tony, quand celui-ci avait fait semblant de la faire tourner en bourrique, et l'avait fait passer aux autres. Au final, tous avaient pu mettre le masque en s'amusant au détriment de la cyborg, et après le dîner, ils s'étaient mis en chasse. Scott et Sam étaient donc chargés de voir si l'intégralité du château leur était ouverte.

Au retour, Sam, en donnant une réponse positive à la question de Carol, les avait renseignés. Il aurait simplement haussé les épaules dans le cas contraire. Bucky et Clint, de leur côté, devaient savoir s'ils pouvaient sortir du château. Clint leur avait assuré qu'ils donneraient un signal si jamais ils étaient définitivement bloqués à l'intérieur de l'antre de Doom. L'entrée en fanfare avait été ce signal.

Et pendant ce temps, elle était restée là, sans bouger, à essayer de comprendre le système de surveillance de Doom. Son processeur de cyborg le lui permettait, au prix toutefois de nombreux efforts. Leurs chambres n'étaient pas les seules à être surveillées. De nombreux couloirs et aussi des espaces précis. Les caméras n'infiltraient pas le château toutefois, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, des Doombots assuraient aussi la surveillance. Elle supposa que c'était ces zones qui avaient été interdites d'accès à Scott et Sam, aussi se pencha-t-elle sur elles. Elle tenta de trouver un moyen d'outrepasser la surveillance des caméras, mais le système de Doom s'avéra particulièrement difficile. Le seul système qui lui avait posé plus de problèmes était le réseau personnel de T'Challa, à Manille. Mais contrairement à celui de T'Challa, celui de « Fatalis » était beaucoup plus vulnérable. Elle trouva un moyen de faire tourner en rond les systèmes de surveillance, et les bots dans les parages, mais seulement quelques minutes – trois environ - autrement le système lui-même se rendrait compte qu'il y aurait un problème.

Natasha ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle se tourna vers Steve, qui continuait de fixer le plafond comme s'il s'attendait à voir une vérité universelle se dessiner dessus.

« Steve, s'amusa-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur son poing fermé. Nous sommes habitués à ton silence mais là, tu as l'air mort.

— C'est sûr que je vais finir par crever si je reste enfermé ici.

— Allons-nous balader alors, proposa la cyborg. Ça ne peut que te faire du bien.

— Oui, c'est sûr qu'une sortie dans un château médiéval me changera vraiment les idées.

— Elle n'a pas tort, compléta toutefois Bucky en quittant son siège. Allez, lève tes fesses Rogers, t'es déprimant à regarder.

— Venant de toi. »

Steve accepta de se lever en ronchonnant, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Sam et Carol. Tous les deux, surtout le Faucon, étaient tellement habitués à voir l'immense capitaine, sûr de lui, glacial et, même s'il était joueur et communicatif, en retrait par rapport à ses émotions, que le voir ainsi, ronchon, complètement en phase avec ses sentiments - et par conséquent, terriblement à fleur de peau - avait quelque chose de toujours réjouissant. Mais alors que Natasha se levait, Tony bondit presque de son siège, et interpella Steve comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le capitaine amaigri se retourna. L'ingénieur se planta devant lui, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'ai une idée. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, alors que Tony relevait la manche de son chemisier pour dévoiler sa montre. Il la retira d'un geste rapide, avant de la tendre à Rogers. Celui-ci, incertain, leva son propre poignet, où se retrouvait le bracelet qui abritait le bouclier. Tony lui demanda l'autorisation du regard, et Steve opina. L'ingénieur retira alors le bracelet, qu'il passa autour de son propre poignet, et fit passer sa montre autour de celui de Steve. Puis il se pencha et embrassa le capitaine sur le front.

« Si tu veux le bouclier, ricana Steve, il suffit de demander.

— Je trouve mieux de te faire croire que c'est un échange à l'amiable, répondit Tony sur le même ton, avant de déployer le bouclier. Hé, Carol ! Jetez vos chaussures sur moi ! »

Steve secoua la tête, faisant semblant d'être dépité, mais Bucky et Natasha voyaient très bien qu'il n'arrivait pas réellement à ravaler le sourire qui l'avait envahi depuis que les lèvres de Stark avaient effleuré son front.

* * *

Scott s'était joint presque spontanément à eux. Presque, parce qu'il n'en restait pas moins un des deux seuls qui savaient où se trouvaient les lieux interdits d'accès. Ça s'était joué entre lui et Sam mais l'homme oiseau avait déclaré être fatigué. Sa définition de la fatigue devant être de jouer à un vieux jeu de société avec Carol.

Et puis, le fait que les quatre membres permanents de la Section Spéciale de Tokyo décident « spontanément » d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs du château aurait peut-être été légèrement suspect. Même si Natasha avait été réticente quant à l'inclusion de Scott dans cette affaire, elle devait bien avouer qu'il était un bon brouilleur de pistes, aussi loin qu'elle était concernée. L'air de rien, faisant comme s'il improvisait, tout en continuant à babiller comme l'éternel enthousiaste qu'il était, Scott les guida dans les couloirs.

« Et puis, la manière dont il vole, c'est génial, enchaîna Scott, les bras levés. J'ai vu une vidéo où il tourne sur lui-même en évitant toute une rafale de rayons des Doombots, et c'était génial. C'est dingue la maîtrise qu'il a de ses ailes, même Thor et Wanda ne volent pas comme ça ! »

Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que toute la conversation de Scott pour faire croire à ceux qui les surveillaient que ce n'était qu'une balade amicale, allait concerner Sam. Non, décemment, Natasha ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce que le père de famille leur écrive une dissertation en trois points pour leur dire à quel point ils avaient de la chance de l'avoir comme coéquipier. Steve avait l'air remarquablement partagé, non pas qu'il ne partageait pas l'avis de Scott mais il ne savait que penser de tous ces discours, quant à Natasha, eh bien, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le mettre face à ses vérités ou juste l'enfoncer davantage. Manifestement, Bucky, qui avait passé un long moment à écouter Scott sans commenter, la main devant la bouche, avait opté pour la seconde option :

« Et au-delà du côté Avenger, dit le Soldat de l'hiver avec un sourire sarcastique, en tant que personne, Sam est vraiment appréciable aussi. Non ?

— Mais oui, s'écria Scott en le pointant du doigt. C'est le cas pour vous tous, bien sûr, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un membre de la Section Spéciale soit aussi attentionné, concerné par ses semblables. C'est étonnant, cette humanité qu'il dégage, enfin, vous l'avez tous, mais venant de lui, il y a vraiment quelque chose, une vraie énergie, je n'arrive pas vraiment à dire ce que c'est mais… »

Steve dut se mordre la lèvre et baisser la tête pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Encore une fois, il partageait réellement et sincèrement l'avis de Scott en ce qui concernait son coéquipier. Mais comme disait Carol, le voir s'exprimer ainsi avec des cœurs dans les yeux, c'était vraiment une autre paire de manches. Natasha elle-même avait du mal à ravaler son sourire.

Et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'était que Scott assumait complètement ses paroles. Il avait admiré Sam en tant que membre de la Section Spéciale mais, en le côtoyant, il avait aussi découvert cette détermination profondément humaine qui le guidait, son altruisme, et aussi cette façon étonnante qu'il avait de cacher son côté sombre, inhérent à n'importe qui mais encore plus palpable dans la Section Spéciale, derrière les sourires, la manière qu'il avait de contrebalancer le sérieux de leur situation avec sarcasme ou allégresse, mais toujours avec sincérité.

« J'ai pas raison ? », dit Scott.

Natasha faillit ne pas se rendre compte que cette phrase interrogative, qui lui était directement adressée, était le signal qu'ils étaient proches du point d'arrivée. Elle manqua de peu de sursauter, mais ne dit rien.

Alors que Scott leur indiquait du menton la direction d'un couloir, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, se reconnectant avec les systèmes comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils avisèrent les escaliers.

« Pas vrai Nat, que j'ai raison », insista Scott en la regardant intensément.

Natasha mit encore une fois quelques secondes à réagir. Steve et Bucky la fixèrent à leur tour, pour le moins inquiets, mais elle opina et sourit.

« Si, je suis d'accord », répondit-elle enfin.

Ses trois camarades laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ça voulait dire que la voie était libre.

Steve toucha du bout du doigt la montre que Tony lui avait prêtée. Un minuteur, de trois minutes trente, s'enclencha. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était mieux que rien. Bucky prit l'arme qu'il avait cachée dans sa poche, un couteau qu'il avait dérobé pendant le repas, et passa le premier. Steve le talonna, ainsi que Scott, tandis que Natasha fermait la marche, les mains brandies devant elle, prête à se servir des canons se trouvant à l'intérieur de ses paumes.

Scott frissonna quand ils s'enfoncèrent d'avantage dans les ténèbres. Le monocle unique de Natasha s'alluma, leur dévoilant le reste des marches, mais aussi les suites de Doombots qui se tenaient en ligne des deux côtés des escaliers. Heureusement pour eux, en veille, ils étaient en veille. Le cœur du père de famille se mit à battre la chamade. Steve, lui, serra les poings et la mâchoire, prêt à en découdre même dénué de son bouclier. Arrivés en bas des escaliers, ils débouchèrent dans un couloir intégralement fait de pierre, du sol au plafond.

« Trois minutes », dit Steve.

Ils s'y engagèrent sans réfléchir davantage. Leurs pas résonnaient sur le sol, et leurs souffles semblaient se projeter sur les murs tant ils étaient audibles. Ou tout du moins celui de Scott, parce que Natasha ne respirait pas et que Steve et Bucky avaient appris depuis longtemps à être discrets. Le Soldat de l'hiver jeta d'ailleurs un regard à Scott, par-dessus son épaule, lui sommant d'arrêter d'hyperventiler. Scott posa une main sur sa bouche et tenta de recouvrer le contrôle de ses poumons. Ce qui lui fut bien difficile lorsqu'il aperçut ce qu'éclairait le monocle de Natasha.

Dans le mur, à quelques mètres d'eux, se trouvait une tête. Une tête immense, dont la mâchoire touchait le sol et le crâne, le plafond, une gigantesque tête toute faite de cette étrange pierre orangée qui maculait les lieux. Le quatuor resta sans bouger, à contempler cette forme, en oubliant complètement que le temps leur était compté. Ce fut à ce moment que la tête inspira et ouvrit les yeux. Son souffle ressemblait à un craquement sonore, qui résonna de toutes parts. Bucky écarquilla les yeux et serra davantage son couteau dans sa main.

« Allez-vous en », s'éleva alors une voix rauque.

Il leur fallut une seconde entière pour comprendre que cette voix s'échappait de la tête immense plongée dans le mur. Steve eut un mouvement de recul avant de froncer les sourcils, comme toujours prêt à se défendre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la voix blanche de Natasha s'éleva :

« Une minute », souffla-t-elle.

S'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait juré qu'elle avait peur.

Et pour être honnête, lui-même ne put empêcher un frisson glacé de courir le long de son échine.

« Allez-vous en ! », répéta la tête.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils s'en aillent en courant sans demander leur reste.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et la seule manière de le savoir, c'est d'attendre patiemment vos reviews et retour !**

 **J'aimerais d'ailleurs en profiter aussi pour parler des reviews en général : chères lectrices, n'ayez jamais, jamais peur de poster une review. Même si vous avez l'impression que vous n'avez pas grand chose à dire, sachez que l'efficacité se trouve dans la concision. Et à celles qui ont peur de laisser une review trop longue, n'ayez surtout pas peur, déchaînez vous, dites tout ce que vous avez à dire, n'ayez surtout pas peur d'ennuyer l'auteur parce que certes, on écrit pour nous, mais si on publie, c'est pour vous, et c'est toujours génial de voir qu'on conduit pas un bus vide -cette métaphore ne veut rien dire-. **

**Donc, non, aucune review n'est trop longue, trop courte, ennuyante, jamais de la vie, la review est le pain de l'auteur et sans ça, il meure. Voilà.**

 **Petit conseil pour celles qui butent vraiment et qui ont peur du simple "j'aime" (qui n'est pas dérangeant, soit dit en passant) : essayez de retrouver une partie qui vous as plu, même une phrase, un passage qui vous as marqué, et citez le dans la review en disant pourquoi ils vous as marqué, etc. C'est déjà ça de fait et ça deviendra plus facile après !**

 **Je sais que les auteurs peuvent sembler agaçants à toujours quémander des reviews, mais le manque de retour est très handicapant dans le monde de la ff. Certes, vous obtenez une belle dose de texte gratuits mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ces textes sont acquis, il y a souvent beaucoup de travail derrière et il arrive que des auteurs très talentueux doutent d'eux-mêmes à cause du manque de retour. La review est un cercle vertueux : vous êtes content, l'auteur aussi, il est motivé, il en fait davantage -sauf soucis personnels bien sûr, l'auteur a aussi une vie. Voilà, j'espère que vous comprendrez où je veux en venir et que ce gros pavé ne vous aura pas achevé.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dit à une prochaine et je vous envoie plein de cookies !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark ; Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson/Scott Lang en background. More to come ! **

**Note : Hello everyone ! Toujours en direct des vacances à lézarder, comme toujours, notre rendez-vous mensuel : un nouveau chapitre. Deuxième et avant-dernier de l'arc Doom ! Comme je suis une paresseuse épuisée et en sueur, je ne parlerais pas trop pendant ces notes, et me contenterait de vous remercier pour votre soutien, de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et une bonne fin de vacances !**

* * *

 _I'm headed straight for the castle  
They wanna make me their queen_

 _And there's an old man sitting on a throne that's  
Saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle  
They've got the kingdom locked up_

 _And there's an old man sitting on a throne that's  
Saying that I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

Halsey – Castle

 **Chapitre XIV : CastleDoom, 2ème partie**

« Il nous a dit de partir. »

Bucky n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis leur retour d'exploration. En fait, si. Il était venu, avait littéralement fait sauter la caméra qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, manquant de peu de déclencher l'alarme incendie, et s'était ensuite réfugié dans son lit comme un adolescent en colère. À ce stade, il ne souciait même plus d'être découvert.

Assis entre les coussins, le dos contre le mur, les pieds enfoncés dans le matelas et les draps de soie, les coudes sur les genoux, il fixait un point dans le vide, baigné d'obscurité, les épaules remontées. Sa chevelure brune mal soignée retombait sur ses épaules, cachant son visage comme les épais draps de velours cachaient le lit. Mais tout ça, Clint, assis à côté de lui, ne le voyait pas. Il n'entendait que la voix rauque comme un rail rouillé, empreinte de fatigue, de lassitude, basse, mais cachant aussi autre chose. Clint posa le front sur l'avant-bras métallique de Barnes, qui réagit à peine au contact.

« Je ne comprends pas, tenta cependant Clint en relevant la tête pour poser le menton sur le métal. C'était une tête sculptée ?

— Je ne sais pas. C'était une tête, immense, incrustée dans la pierre. Il y avait des mains, au sol. Comme les suppliciés que l'on menotte avec leur tête.

— C'était peut-être un robot, un… animatro…

— Non, insista Bucky en secouant la tête, le premier geste qu'il faisait depuis une heure. Natasha a été claire et on l'a tous vu. Ce truc était vivant, Clint. _Vivant_. »

Il entendit le cœur de Bucky s'accélérer soudainement, et le Soldat de l'hiver se replia davantage sur lui-même. Il avait été bien plus choqué par cette vision qu'il n'avait osé le dire à ses camarades. Mais ils l'avaient certainement compris quand il s'était éclipsé sans piper mot dès leur retour dans leurs appartements-prisons. Un affreux frisson le parcourut, il soupira longuement et se mit à claquer des dents, se balançant légèrement en arrière. Depuis qu'il était membre de la Section Spéciale, il en avait vu des choses, plus que l'on est censé en voir dans une vie. Mais, depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce maudit château, tout dépassait ses espérances. Les Doombots amicaux, ce foutu Reed Richards qui revenait d'entre les morts – s'il l'avait un jour été – une femme fantômatique et deux enfants mécaniques, et bien sûr Doom. Le soleil avec une présence dedans. Et maintenant, ça. De la pierre vivante. Il leur avait dit de s'en aller. Et peut-être avait-il raison.

Bucky finit par réussir à reprendre son souffle en laissant son esprit s'accrocher à la voix de Clint, à sa présence à ses côtés, à la force de sa main sur son épaule et à son souffle sur sa joue.

« Allonge-toi, lui dit Clint. Tu dois te reposer. »

Après que les muscles de sa bouche avaient été soumis à un spasme qui le fit grimacer puis sourire, Bucky décida simplement d'obtempérer. Il expira longuement, avant de retourner au bord du lit. Là, il retira ses bottes et sa veste de cuir. Toutefois, il laissa le couteau qu'il avait chapardé danser entre ses doigts, avant que Clint n'intervienne à nouveau :

« Non. »

Barnes grogna avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« Si tu le gardes avec toi, tu seras constamment sur tes gardes. Ce soir, tu te reposes.

— Comment veux-tu que je baisse ma garde ?

— Parce que je suis là, d'accord ? »

Sentant clairement un manque de réaction de la part de Bucky, Clint soupira longuement, avant de traverser le lit à quatre pattes pour le rejoindre et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il posa les doigts sur son menton, lui faisant lever la tête, et déposa un léger baiser sur la petite barbe qui envahissait la mâchoire parfaitement carrée du Soldat.

« Laisse-moi assurer ta protection ce soir, et pas l'inverse, d'accord ? » Il posa le doigt sur les lèvres de Bucky en le sentant émettre un début de protestation. « Parle de mes yeux et je me vexe. »

Malgré l'hésitation qui lui nouait la gorge, Bucky accepta en lâchant un soupir de résignation qui laissa un sourire doux-amer se peindre sur le visage de Clint. Barnes se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de passer les bras autour de ses épaules de manière protectrice et de le serrer contre sa poitrine. C'était presque un réflexe. Comme si, s'il sentait qu'il n'était plus capable de protéger Clint, même de manière aussi triviale, il se briserait en morceaux et se répandrait sur le sol comme une jarre éclatée. Et Clint le laissait remplir son rôle, il le laissait le protéger, parce qu'il savait que ça le rassurait, et rassurer Bucky, c'était la façon de Clint de le protéger. Mais ce soir, il fallait que le Soldat lâche prise avant de faire une rupture d'anévrisme sans avoir pu trouver le sommeil. Lui dire où étaient les limites et l'aider à se laisser aller quand il en avait besoin, ça aussi, c'était le rôle de Clint. Sa manière de le protéger.

« D'accord », accepta Bucky.

Après s'être également débarrassé de son pantalon, Barnes accepta de prendre place sous les draps qui sentaient la lavande et autres curiosités florales. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les draps de Doom sentaient la fleur. Et pourtant, malgré cette fragrance fraîche, il se sentait étouffer. Comme partout dans ce château. Clint s'allongea à son côté et passa les bras autour de ses épaules, laissant la tête de Barnes prendre place au creux de son cou. Les doigts du cyborg passèrent entre les cheveux bruns et légèrement ondulés, et Bucky poussa un long soupir.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire », souffla-t-il.

Clint lui répondit par une onomatopée, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait été entendu sans pour autant le forcer à continuer s'il n'en avait pas envie.

« Quand il nous a dit de nous en aller, poursuivit toutefois Bucky. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'on quitte simplement le sous-sol ? Ou est-ce qu'il voulait qu'on quitte définitivement les lieux ?

— Quelle différence ça fait ? dit Clint.

— La première solution est une menace. La seconde, un avertissement. Comme s'il nous disait de partir avant… avant qu'il nous arrive quelque chose.

— Avant qu'on devienne comme lui ?

— Peut-être. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Bucky se serra davantage contre Clint et dit, si bas qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas été entendu si Barton n'avait pas été un cyborg.

« J'ai peur, Clint.

— Je sais. »

La réponse avait été immédiate, dite d'une voix neutre, sans jugement, sans interprétation. Juste le fait. Clint connaissait Bucky, peut-être même trop bien, mieux que Bucky ne se connaissait lui-même et peut-être même davantage que Bucky croyait qu'il le connaissait. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Clint jouait à l'imbécile mais, quand la situation s'y prêtait, il savait tirer juste et le faisait.

« Et tu sais quoi, dit le cyborg en posant la main sur sa joue, se redressant sur le coude. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. On a tous peur, ici.

— Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, souffla Bucky, les yeux brillants.

— Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit non plus, accentua Clint, autrement sérieux. Je suis là pour toi, tu es là pour moi. On est là l'un pour l'autre, et l'équipe est là aussi. On a tous peur, mais on se protège les uns les autres. Peut-être que cette tête énorme a raison et qu'on devrait s'en aller. Et on va le faire. On va s'en tirer. Mais d'abord, on a un boulot à terminer.

— Et tu penses qu'on va s'en sortir ? »

Clint ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il fit passer les mèches de cheveux de Bucky derrière son oreille, et posa son front contre le sien.

« Oui, souffla-t-il. Parce qu'on le fera ensemble. »

Bucky ne dit rien de plus, contemplant le visage du cyborg aux yeux bandés, et posa une main puissante contre sa joue lisse, les lèvres entrouvertes et le souffle court. Clint rompit lui-même la distance et fondit sur ses lèvres. La main de Bucky glissa sur sa nuque et, en l'attirant contre lui, il se sentit enfin respirer.

* * *

Les portes à double battant métalliques s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. Steve, vêtu simplement de sa chemise et de son pantalon, sans exosquelette, sans rien ni personne à part lui et les deux Doombots qui l'accompagnaient, promena son regard dans la salle du trône où lui et toute son équipe avaient rencontré Doom la première fois, avant de croiser enfin la silhouette du souverain. Doom était de dos, une main sur le sommet de son trône, l'ensemble de son corps momentanément caché par sa cape. Steve resta silencieux, serrant la mâchoire et les poings avant de déglutir. Mais, alors qu'il levait le menton vers le puits de lumière au plafond, la voix rocailleuse de Doom se fit entendre.

« Capitaine Rogers, articula le Latvérien. Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer. »

Glissant les mains dans son dos et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds une seconde, Steve hocha poliment la tête.

« Vous êtes mon hôte », répondit-il simplement.

Un soupir pensif échappa à Doom qui se retourna dans un grand mouvement de drapé vert, avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur le trône, dans toute sa superbe. D'un geste de la main, il congédia les deux Doombots qui avaient accompagné le chef de la Section Spéciale, et la porte se referma derrière Steve. Celui-ci ne cilla pas et attendit, à son tour, que Doom lui fasse signe pour avancer.

« Mais je suppose que vous m'avez appelé pour une bonne raison », engagea-t-il toutefois quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas des marches qui menaient au trône.

Étonnamment, Doom, malgré sa hauteur, ne le regardait pas de haut. Avec attention, curiosité, certes, mais il n'y avait pas cet éclat supérieur qui d'ordinaire prenait toute la place dans les prunelles d'émeraude du seigneur de Latvérie. Doom hocha simplement la tête.

« Avez-vous eu connaissance du traité de paix qui devait être signé entre le SHIELD et la Latvérie ? »

Steve voulu se faire impassible, mais il tiqua, et ne s'en rendit compte qu'une seconde trop tard. Encore une fois il ravala sa salive, avant de choisir d'être honnête et de répondre par la négative.

« Ce projet s'est mis en marche lors de mon alliance avec votre Loki Laufeyson.

— Oh, rebondit soudain Steve. Donc je suppose que par "traité de paix", vous entendiez en fait "invasion des Métropoles" ?

— Il en a été question », répliqua Doom.

À l'évidence, le souverain avait lui aussi choisi de dire la vérité, ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il laissait paraître. Doom passa la main sur son front, l'air intensément préoccupé, et si les sourcils de Steve se froncèrent davantage, s'il resta perplexe, curieux, les muscles de son dos se détendirent malgré tout légèrement.

« Vous admettez donc avoir travaillé avec Loki, siffla toutefois le Captain.

— Ce n'est pas comme si vous l'ignoriez. C'est bien pour ça que vous avez pris la direction de mon royaume, non ? »

Touché. Steve et Doom s'affrontèrent du regard. Tous deux savaient que l'autre avait quelques coups d'avance et autres cartes cachées mais ils n'en connaissaient pas réellement la nature. Ils savaient juste que leur opposant en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Mais ils savaient aussi que, dans cette salle, aucun d'entre eux n'était armé d'intentions hostiles.

« La défaite de Loki prouve cependant ce que plan était excessivement faillible. »

Cette constatation avait tout l'air d'avoir un goût bien amer dans sa bouche, et Steve se délecta de cette amertume presque malgré lui. Presque.

« La paix entre le SHIELD et la Latvérie, répéta-t-il. Vous devez savoir que non seulement le SHIELD n'est ni une nation, ni une Métropole, mais il n'est plus ce qu'il était au temps où vous traitiez avec Loki. Toutefois, nous savons tous les deux que, vu l'état actuel des choses, ce n'est pas une proposition à rejeter. J'aimerais cependant connaître la nature exacte de vos relations avec lui.

— Loki était un intermédiaire, grogna Doom avec une soudaine impatience, tapotant son trône de ses doigts métalliques. Il me fournissait des renseignements en échange de services.

— Services ? répéta Steve.

— Comment croyez-vous que lui et Obadiah Stane aient obtenu la quantité de cyborgs qui s'en est prise à vous ? »

La poitrine de Steve se gonfla d'indignation alors qu'il inspirait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Loki, tout comme Obadiah, étaient derrière eux et malgré les conséquences pour la communauté des cyborgs, il se plaisait à croire, à essayer de croire du moins, que ces deux affaires étaient closes. Du moins l'espérait-il.

« Que vous a-t-il donné en échange de ça ? », osa-t-il enfin demander.

Doom hésita. Steve resta silencieux en attendant sa réponse. Même dénué de la persona « Fatalis » qu'il s'était bâtie et qui collait à son armure, Doom n'en restait pas moins un interlocuteur impressionnant. En particulier lorsqu'on avait la carrure de Steve. Et pourtant, il ne perdait pas contenance face à ce masque argenté percé de ces grands yeux verts. Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

« Bien plus qu'il ne m'en fallait », répondit simplement Doom.

Ce fut une réponse suffisante pour Steve. D'une certaine manière, il se doutait bien de ce qui avait été fourni en échange. Il croisa alors les bras.

« Pourquoi vouloir à présent traiter avec moi, alors que Loki a été vaincu, et que le SHIELD menace de s'écrouler ? Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de nous ramener jusqu'ici ? »

Doom se leva, et si Steve leva les sourcils et écarquilla légèrement les yeux, il réussit à garder les pieds bien enfoncés dans la terre, sans ciller, sans reculer.

« Parce que je veux la paix, Captain Rogers. Elle serait plus efficace qu'un combat perpétuel, aussi bien pour votre camp que pour le mien. La face du SHIELD qu'il représentait à échoué. Peut-être que votre côté est finalement le bon. »

* * *

Voir Tony Stark tourner en rond dans le salon pouvait avoir deux effets. Soit un effet thérapeutique, calmant, comme regarder un poisson rouge déambuler dans son bocal, soit un effet agaçant, comme se forcer à regarder un fauve sombrer dans la folie dans sa cage. Quoi qu'il en soit, tous ceux qui se trouvaient avec lui dans le salon, prenant le petit déjeuner offert par les Doombots, restaient d'un calme impérieux. Même Steve Rogers, qui était revenu de son entrevue avec Doom les mains dans les poches mais les bras chargés de révélations.

Et puis, ils savaient tous pourquoi Tony ne se tenait pas tranquille. Parce que ses amis étaient là. Pepper et Rhodey étaient là, quelque part, proches, ils avaient servi de monnaie d'échange entre Loki et Doom et ils étaient là. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. À part attendre, parce que c'était le seul plan que Steve semblait avoir pour l'instant.

« Caméras et micros coupés, dit Natasha en posant le doigt sur son monocle. Cinq minutes.

— Doom n'a pas l'air d'être au courant pour hier, dit immédiatement Steve. Si c'est le cas, il ne dit rien. Mais il n'est pas ignorant, il va falloir être prudent si on veut sortir Potts et Rhodes de là. M'est avis que ces deux pauvres âmes ont servi d'appât, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Loki a bien dû lui dire qu'ils étaient liés à Tony, et il les a envoyés attaquer après que Loki a été vaincu. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

— Donc il avait une idée derrière la tête et nous voulait ici, compléta Sam. Admettons. Mais son idée serait vraiment de vouloir faire régner la paix ?

— Et si on l'acceptait, ça ne nous rendrait probablement pas Pepper et Rhodes, ajouta Scott à côté de lui.

— Il y a même fort à parier que si jamais son plan est ficelé de cette manière, paracheva Steve, il nous demande de choisir. Potts et Rhodes seraient le prix à payer pour une paix durable ? Il faut qu'on en sache plus pour ne pas nous faire couper l'herbe sous le pied. »

Passant derrière le canapé, Tony siffla entre ses dents, signe qu'il approuvait complètement ces paroles. Sam haussa un sourcil en le regardant passer mais ne dit rien. Choisir entre deux personnes et la paix globale sonnait effectivement comme un dilemme assez cornélien.

Mais ils étaient si habitués à battre les armées de Doom que peut-être ils ne verraient pas la différence s'ils choisissaient les amis de Tony plutôt qu'un quelconque traité hasardeux.

« Quelqu'un doit bien savoir quelque chose, articula enfin Tony, beaucoup trop agité pour se taire. Peut-être qu'on pourrait parler à Susan…

— Allons bon, l'interrompit Carol. J'ai peur que, si sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne, je me transforme en statue de glace.

— Les enfants, rebondit Tony en tendant le bras.

— Je ne me fierais pas à eux, rétorqua Wanda, la voix basse, en triturant son index, les yeux dans le vide. Un enfant est instable de nature, il peut vous écouter et tout vous dire, juste avant de vous trahir. Et ceux-là, ils sont encore plus étranges.

— Cette chose dans la cave ? continua l'ingénieur.

— Je me vois mal entamer une discussion avec ce truc, surtout vu la galère que c'est pour entrer, ragea Bucky en levant les yeux vers lui comme pour transpercer sa chair.

— Reed ? tenta Stark.

— Il semble entièrement dévoué à Doom, dit Scott en croisant les bras.

— Mais il y a les Doombots », commença Clint.

Tony cessa enfin de marcher, ce qui fit pousser plus d'un soupir de soulagement, au prix de quelques regards incrédules pour Clint qui développa :

« S'il y a bien des créatures qui savent ce qui se passe ici, ce sont eux. Avec Nat, on peut infiltrer leurs données de la même manière que Wanda peut entrer dans un esprit. »

À la mention de son nom, la Sorcière Rouge réalisa qu'il était possible que l'archer ne dévoile qu'une partie de son plan. Plan qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de débiter dans l'immédiat, le temps leur était malheureusement compté.

« Et si ça ne passe pas ? demanda Carol.

— J'ai une idée », s'écria Tony.

* * *

« Hé, Doomy ? »

Des couverts tombèrent sur la table quand la voix de Tony s'éleva. Tous avaient bien compris qu'il s'adressait à Doom mais personne ne pensait qu'il aurait le cran de l'interpeller de la sorte. Encore moins Doom lui-même, à l'évidence.

C'était les premiers mots qui s'envolaient dans l'air lourd de la salle à manger depuis le début du repas, et pourtant certains membres de la Section Spéciale se dirent que le silence n'était peut-être pas si mauvais, après tout. Doom accrocha son regard à celui de Tony, qui avait posé le menton dans sa main et papillonnait des paupières, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Susan fronça les sourcils et l'accusa du regard, alors que Franklin et Valeria se paraient de grands sourires, comme si Stark avait entamé un nouveau jeu particulièrement plaisant pour leurs esprits enfantins.

Doom ne quittait pas des yeux Tony, dont le sourire s'élargit.

« Dites, commença l'ingénieur en le pointant du doigt. Vu que vous êtes un esprit si brillant, je peux vous demander un service ? Petit, le service.

— Parlez, siffla le souverain. Et si vous faites perdre son temps à Fatalis… »

Carol et Scott s'échangèrent un regard et tentèrent tous les deux de ravaler un sourire. Les novices qu'ils étaient n'avaient pas l'habitude de devoir garder leur sérieux en toutes circonstances, surtout face à une espèce de mégalo qui parlait de lui à la troisième personne. Steve, lui, ne pouvait que constater le changement entre l'homme à qui il s'était adressé dans la matinée et celui qu'il côtoyait pour le dîner.

« Relax, Metal Man, fit Tony avec désinvolture. Juste, en attendant qu'on se mette d'accord sur cette histoire de paix et tout… J'ai deux IA avec moi, vous voyez ? Jarvis dans ma montre, et Jim, qui est un pauvre processeur isolé pour l'instant. Je me demande si vous ne pourriez pas, vous savez… Jim ne parle plus, vu que c'est qu'un bout de circuit, et Jarvis, hors de ma montre, il est muet, quoi. Alors je ne sais pas, vous ne pourriez pas, comment dire… les rendre mobiles ? Enfin, si c'est dans vos cordes ? Je ne vous force à rien, je me doute que c'est beaucoup de travail. »

Mais Tony connaissait les hommes de cette espèce. Les génies. Les inventeurs, les créateurs. Comme lui. Ceux qui étaient incapables de reculer devant un défi, quel qu'il soit. Et qui détestaient que l'on remette en cause leurs capacités.

Seulement, Susan devait bien avoir conscience que son époux était de ces hommes-là, et vu le regard curieux de tous les spectateurs de la scène, adultes comme enfants, elle comprit que la réaction de Doom était hautement anticipée et que, d'une certaine manière, son mari était le dindon de la farce.

« Mon amour, tenta-t-elle, ne réponds pas à la provocation.

— Fatalis répondra à votre demande, la coupa toutefois Doom. Mieux que vous ne le croyez. »

Tony tendit sa fourchette vers lui.

« Voilà un homme avec qui on peut signer un traité de paix ! s'écria-t-il

— N'en fais pas trop », chuchota Steve.

* * *

Naturellement, Tony n'avait pas été autorisé à travailler avec Doom. Il avait tout tenté, mais le souverain avait été très clair : il travaillerait seul et en secret et n'avait pas besoin d'un autre esprit pour le seconder. Il s'en était trouvé un peu dépité mais avait accepté malgré tout de confier la montre et le processeur à Doom.

La Section Spéciale s'en était retournée dans ses appartements et s'était affalée un peu partout. Fauteuils, coussins, sièges, canapés, tout était bon. Ils espéraient très sincèrement que cette ébauche de plan tenait la route.

La plupart s'étaient repliés dans leurs chambres, préférant aller se reposer en attendant que quelqu'un leur fasse un signe ou que quelque chose de tangible ne soit décidé. Sam, Natasha et Scott étaient les seuls à ne pas s'être réfugiés sous leurs draps ou à s'être au moins isolés. Avec les communications perverties dont ils souffraient, il était évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas parler de tout et c'était une des raisons du long silence fatigué qui les avait tous saisis à la gorge dès la fin du repas. Natasha était, comme toujours, plongée dans ce qui ressemblait à une profonde méditation. Scott, lui, étais assis par terre, jouant avec des petites billes de verre, les faisant rouler sur la table, un ennui profond sur le visage.

« Scott », fit alors remarquer Sam.

Le père de famille n'osa lui répondre que par une onomatopée.

« Vous avez été inexplicablement silencieux toute la journée », dit enfin le Faucon.

Scott leva les yeux vers lui. La détresse qui émanait de ses prunelles vertes fut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Toutefois, au début, Scott voulut passer la main devant ses yeux, mais soupira en se redressant sur son siège.

« Sans doute, soupira-t-il. Ça doit être la fatigue mais, si mon silence dérange tant je vais… Je vais aller m'allonger un peu. »

Sam haussa un sourcil et le suivit du regard alors qu'il se levait, la mort dans l'âme, pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Interloqué, le Faucon posa quelques secondes les yeux sur Natasha, qui avait l'air de somnoler - alors qu'il se doutait qu'elle s'activait fortement sur le réseau de Doom, avec toujours plus de discrétion et de doigté pour éviter de se faire prendre - avant de se lever et de se rendre dans la chambre de Scott. Il venait de refermer – pour ne pas dire claquer - la porte derrière lui si bien que quand Sam l'ouvrit à nouveau, il eut l'impression de prendre part à une mauvaise farce. Scott, planté au milieu de la pièce, fit volte-face vers lui, mais se trouva incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, les yeux rouges et brillants. L'expression de Sam vacilla alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui pour traverser la pièce à grandes enjambées.

« Eh, eh, Scott, tenta-t-il. Je plaisantais, eh, ça va aller ? »

Scott se mordit le poing quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête.

« Ouais, ça va, ça va, c'est juste… ça doit être le mal du pays, je…

— Eh, l'interrompit encore Sam en passant instinctivement les bras autour de ses épaules. Doucement, cow-boy. Venez là. »

Se retrouver soudain contre la poitrine de Sam, entre ses bras puissants, la tête au niveau de ses épaules musclées, ne fut absolument pas matière à protestation pour Scott qui se laissa consoler. Il faillit se mettre à rire, mais ce fut en réalité un sanglot qui lui échappa, et il se mit à pleurer pratiquement sans comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver. Ça lui était presque tombé dessus quand il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin. Ou plutôt, pendant qu'il tournait en rond dans son lit sans raison apparente. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il s'était réfugié sous les draps comme un enfant apeuré et s'était dit que ça allait passer, mais il avait fini par se rendre compte que chaque seconde qui passait à Doomstadt n'était qu'une torture supplémentaire. Et la pensée de Cassie l'avait heurté comme une brique. Il avait été idiot. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Ce pensant, il leva la tête vers Sam. Et il se retint de se dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû suivre ce sourire incandescent et réfléchir davantage à long terme. Il battit des paupières et tenta de se reprendre, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que ses mains étaient toujours agrippées aux épaules de son vis-à-vis. Il soupira.

« Je suis terrorisé, Sam, admit-il. Je sais que vous l'êtes tous, enfin, qui ne le serait pas, mais… Mais je ne suis pas de la Section Spéciale, moi. Je suis juste un hacker des bidonvilles et c'est là que j'aurais dû rester. Auprès de ma fille. Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas taillé pour ça. Je… J'aimerais au moins avoir la confirmation que, si ça se passait mal… »

Si ça se passait mal, est-ce que quelqu'un serait là pour s'occuper de Cassie ? Est-ce qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux reviendrait entier pour lui dire ce qui était arrivé à son père ? L'écoutant attentivement, Sam fronça les sourcils, concerné, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui lui fit plisser les yeux et serrer les dents. La seconde d'après, il posait les mains sur le visage de Scott, qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Scott Lang, articula-t-il, je vais vous demander de m'é…

— Oui ! »

Sam s'arrêta cinq secondes, l'herbe coupée sous le pied.

« Quoi ? »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Scott se dit qu'il avait peut-être gaffé, et déglutit péniblement.

« Euh, je veux dire, "oui ?". Enfin, quoi que que vous alliez me demander, sachez que c'est oui, pour, euh, n'importe quelle… proposition ? »

D'accord, tu t'enfonces, là, soupira-t-il en lui-même. Sam ne sembla pas comprendre où il voulait en venir et Scott dut plisser les lèvres pour ignorer son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Reprends-toi mon vieux, se répétait-il, reprends-toi. Sam secoua la tête.

« J'allais dire : je vais vous demander de m'écouter attentivement. Regardez-moi dans les yeux. Pour commencer, je vous interdis formellement de penser que vous allez mourir ici. Vous avez peur ? C'est normal. On a tous peur. J'ai passé une demi-heure dans la baignoire à trembler comme une feuille parce qu'on est coincés au milieu de la Latvérie sous le toit de Victor Van Doom. Donc, croyez-moi, on a tous peur. Est-ce qu'on est taillés pour ça ? Pas du tout. Aucun être humain n'est naturellement "taillé" pour faire face à tout ça. Personne. Je ne peux pas vous renvoyer chez vous, même si j'aimerais bien, parce que je me rends compte que c'était stupide de vous demander de venir et de mettre votre vie en danger. Je vous l'ai demandé, vous avez accepté, ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire, et ce que vous n'auriez pas dû faire, non plus. Nous sommes deux idiots dans l'histoire. Vu où nous sommes, il est trop tard pour pointer du doigt un coupable ou s'autoflageller. Après, c'est comme vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici, vous êtes au chaud, et je pourrais même demander à un Doombot de vous déposer à Tokyo. C'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Incrédule et complètement statufié, la peau en feu, Scott réussit toutefois à hocher négativement la tête.

« Parfait, dit Sam après un soupir. Je suis désolé de vous avoir embarqué là-dedans, Scott. Je promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous ramener sauf auprès de votre fille, mais je ne pourrai pas le faire tout seul. Il va falloir que vous croyez en moi, mais que vous croyez aussi en vous. Pour ne pas vous reposer sur vos lauriers, mais aussi parce que j'ai besoin de vous. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ici non plus. Je suis là pour vous mais je ne veux pas d'un poids mort, Scott. Alors j'aimerais savoir que je peux compter sur vous, au même titre que je peux compter sur les autres membres de l'équipe. »

Scott déglutit une nouvelle fois, se rendant compte qu'il avait gardé la bouche ouverte mais aussi, accessoirement, oublié comment respirer. Tout en laissant l'oxygène regagner ses poumons, il hocha encore la tête, positivement cette fois. Sam laissa un soupir de soulagement passer ses lèvres, et tapota la joue du père de famille.

« Super. »

Il fallut une seconde supplémentaire à Scott pour ingérer complètement les informations, mais il n'aurait certainement pas le luxe d'en profiter. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à nouveau, sur Natasha, qui, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, croisa les bras pour se reposer contre le seuil.

« Eh, jeunes gens, dit-elle, Carol et Steve aimeraient que je leur attrape quelque chose en cuisine, vous voulez venir ?

— J'arrive, rétorqua immédiatement Sam en hochant un sourcil entendu.

— Je… bafouilla Scott. Je crois que je vais rester un peu ici, pour l'instant. »

Il leva les yeux vers Sam, comme s'il lui demandait son accord, et l'homme volant hocha simplement la tête, toujours un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Natasha tourna immédiatement les talons, suivie par sa chevelure incandescente. Sam jeta un regard entendu à Scott, qui, rasséréné, opina du chef, avant de se détourner à son tour.

Scott se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, avant que Sam ne disparaisse, trouva le courage de le héler. Parce qu'il venait de comprendre ce qui l'avait bloqué dans le discours de Sam. Il avait mentionné l'équipe, le fait qu'il comptait sur eux tous. Alors, pourquoi son inclusion dans cet ensemble de confiance avait l'air de lui tenir tant à cœur, d'un seul coup ? Peut-être que Scott se fourvoyait et que Sam n'avait juste pas envie de le voir comme un poids mort d'un point de vue purement et simplement stratégique, dénué de toute notion affective, mais il avait besoin d'être sûr.

« Sam ! »

L'interpellé, arrivé au niveau de la porte, tourna brusquement la tête, comme appelé pour une urgence. Scott croisa les bras, tentant de se donner un air imposant en posant la question :

« Pourquoi vous… Pourquoi vous avez tenu à ce que je vienne ?

— Je vous l'ai dit, s'étonna Sam. On pense que vous pourrez être utile ici aussi.

— Oui, je le conçois, l'équipe, dit Scott. Mais vous, précisément ? Qu'est-ce qui a motivé votre choix ? »

À ce stade, il n'était même pas sûr que Sam était de ceux qui s'étaient prononcé en sa faveur, mais foutu pour foutu, il jouait le tout pour le tout. Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur la bouche de Sam.

« Je vous ai dit que c'était normal d'avoir peur, répondit-il calmement. On a tous peur. Mais…» Il leva les yeux vers le mur opposé, cherchant ses mots. « J'ai moins peur quand vous êtes là. »

Ce sur quoi, il lui adressa un signe de la main et quitta enfin la pièce, sans refermer la porte.

* * *

Natasha se demandait si elle avait déjà explicitement remercié Tony et Bruce pour le petit cadeau qu'ils lui avaient fait. Parce qu'elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à quelque chose d'aussi pratique, avec tant d'usages différents. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela leur avait pris, mais une chose était sûre : elle était pleine de gratitude et appréciait le présent à sa juste valeur. Surtout maintenant, alors qu'elle et Sam traçaient dans les couloirs, suivant le signal de Jarvis.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Tony avait demandé au mégalo de service de prendre les deux IA. Si Jim était réduit à l'état de circuit, Jarvis était toujours pleinement fonctionnel et émettait un signal qu'elle pouvait détecter et, relié à son masque, tracer comme Thésée suivait le fil d'Ariane. Natasha et le fil de Jarvis. Ça sonnait bien.

Elle et Sam traversaient les couloirs en essayant de ne pas se faire voir des caméras ou des Doombots, à part pour un éventuel trajet dans les cuisines, et s'ils n'avaient pas le choix, Natasha faisait son possible pour désactiver la caméra, quelques secondes, le temps qu'ils passent. Ce qui les amena toutefois à se traîner pendant deux heures et demi contre la moquette, sous les fenêtres, en faisant des détours impossibles. Ils finirent par arriver devant les portes d'une aile du château qui, comme beaucoup d'autres secteurs ainsi que l'extérieur, leur avait été interdite d'accès. Une grande porte en forme d'ogive, en métal renforcé, et gardé par une demi-douzaine de Doombots.

Natasha jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sam, qui opina, dégainant son arme pour la couvrir pendant qu'elle fermait les yeux et infiltrait de nouveau les circuits du château. Une suite de chiffres plus tard et elle ouvrait les yeux. Les Doombots qui gardaient la porte s'éteignirent tous en une seconde. Sam lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Natasha était couverte, mais si sa signature thermique était détectée, ils étaient fichus. Natasha remit alors son masque devant ses yeux et s'en alla, avec Sam, se planter devant la grande porte. Elle activa la vision thermique et sonda les lieux. Sam, à côté d'elle, lui jeta un regard en biais, se demandant si sa présence était réellement nécessaire pour une mission de repérage. Après tout, elle avait plus ou moins tout fait toute seule et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de passer la porte immédiatement. Se débarrasser des caméras et des Doombots, c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire sans son aide, et il se sentait plutôt comme un boulet.

La conversation avec Scott finit par lui revenir à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intérêt stratégique à sa présence ici, après tout. Mais peut-être que Natasha avait peur, tout simplement.

Un bruit qui rappela une sorte de ronronnement le rappela à l'ordre et lui fit baisser les yeux vers les Doombots au sol. Ils se remettaient en fonction. À l'instant où leurs yeux se rallumeraient, ils seraient fichus.

« Euh, Nat, tenta-t-il.

— J'ai quatre signatures thermiques, dit-elle. Doom, Susan… Et deux autres.

— Deux autres ?

— Un homme, une femme, récita Natasha comme si elle faisait un rapport de mission. Mais ils sont dans un état de stase, comme dans un coma. » Elle posa une main sur sa tempe. « Cryogénisés », rectifia-t-elle ensuite.

La cyborg et l'homme volant s'échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Certes, ils pouvaient tout de même douter. Mais ils savaient que les chances de trouver Virginia Potts et James Rhodes derrière cette porte étaient élevées.

* * *

Malgré la lumière incandescente du jour à l'extérieur, l'angle du couloir dans lequel s'établirent Clint et Bucky était presque plongé dans la pénombre. C'était là tout le but du jeu. Au milieu des lourdes tentures de velours, des statues et des tableaux, sur le sol recouvert de moquette verte, ils durent se résoudre à attendre. Car c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Ils n'étaient pas des soldats, malgré ce que laissait penser le nom de code de Bucky. Ils n'étaient pas des espions non plus. Ils étaient entre les deux. Des soldats de l'ombre, des tireurs d'élite, des snipers. Ces soldats qui ne suivaient pas les règles du combat, qui pensaient qu'un seul homme, avec les bonnes capacités, était plus efficace que toute une armée. Ceux qui faisaient le travail dans le noir, ceux qui se plaçaient sur les toits et tiraient. Un seul coup, mais un coup décisif.

Et dans ce genre de boulot, tout était affaire de patience. Il suffisait de trouver le bon endroit - un couloir sombre à l'abri des caméras - et attendre. Mais rien ne leur disait que l'attente allait être facile. Une heure à ne rien faire, à ne pas bouger, plongés dans le silence, à être aussi figés que les statues qui les environnaient au point de se fondre à leur tour dans le décor, jusqu'à entendre des pas de Doombots. Une petite file, en route pour une des ailes interdites du château, à n'en pas douter.

Bucky passa du stade de statue vivante à celui de fauve à l'affût et posa un genou à terre, couteau en main, à l'angle du couloir. Derrière lui, il put sentir la présence de Clint, encore debout, poser une main sur son épaule alors qu'il bandait les muscles.

Les Doombots ne les virent même pas. Ils continuèrent d'avancer en ligne droite, les yeux rivés sur leur objectif, sans prêter attention aux deux formes dans le noir. La main métallique de Bucky se referma autour du cou du dernier bot, qu'il attira avec lui dans le noir, avant d'enfoncer ses couteaux dans sa gorge. Il y avait un point précis, lui avait dit Clint, où il mettait une partie de ses systèmes en veille sans pour autant désactiver le robot. Si les cyborgs fonctionnaient ainsi, il avait de bonnes raisons de croire que les bots fonctionnaient de la même manière. Le bras de métal de Bucky autour de son cou, le Doombot n'eut même pas le temps d'émettre un son. Le Soldat de l'hiver se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« Eh, eh, marmotta-t-il. Silence.

— On veut juste parler », ajouta Clint.

Ce sur quoi il leva son bras robotique, celui-là même qui contenait son carquois, et se débarrassa de son avant-bras, révélant ses circuits au grand jour.

Il savait ce qu'il cherchait. Les codes d'accès aux aires interdites du château, la localisation des amis de Tony, et, encore et surtout, un réel moyen de partir.

Ce n'était qu'une affaire de patience avant qu'il n'ait tout.

* * *

Le cœur humain est comme une horloge, disait souvent Wanda. Et, pour accéder à l'âme de son porteur, il était nécessaire de comprendre les battements du cœur qui la protégeait, de s'aligner sur les mouvements des aiguilles sanguines, pour percer le mystère des rouages qui se cachait derrière et accéder au noyau de cette machine si merveilleuse, dans le sens premier du terme, donc parfois monstrueuse, qu'était l'être humain.

Souvent, les gens réduisait ce que Wanda faisait à de la télépathie. « Elle lit dans les pensées », disaient simplement ses coéquipiers. Mais c'était bien plus que ça. C'était la recherche de la partie la plus intime du cœur humain, la connexion avec l'essence même d'une autre personne, pour comprendre et voir ce qu'il avait vécu, comme il l'avait vécu.

D'ordinaire, Wanda usait de ce pouvoir avec précaution, parce qu'il avait tendance à lui échapper, comme avec Carol. Les émotions de cette femme avaient été tant mises à l'épreuve lorsque la Section Spéciale l'avait recueillie qu'il avait suffi d'un simple contact, de peau à peau, pour qu'elle soit submergée. Mais quand elle le faisait de son propre chef, elle demandait toujours un accord, un consentement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'offrir ce luxe cette fois. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix si elle voulait comprendre ce qui se passait et, si possible, aider autant de monde qu'elle le pouvait.

Et ce n'était, de toutes les manières, pas la première fois que Wanda outrepassait les limites de sa propre morale à la demande de son équipe. Dans un couloir, entre deux armures, ayant spécifiquement choisi un lieu qu'elle savait dénué de caméras, la Sorcière Rouge, dans son grand habit écarlate, regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Dehors, elle voyait la cour plongée dans la lumière si ardente du jour latvérien, sous ce soleil qui semblait si proche.

Doomstadt était si pleine de vie malgré son côté surnaturel et hors du temps. Les habitants étaient richement vêtus, semblaient en bonne santé, les marchés étaient pleins, les toits des cheminées fumaient, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. C'était comme si personne n'avait conscience de vivre dans un monde cerné par des êtres de métal.

Ce qui la surprenait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était le fait qu'on leur avait toujours parlé de la Latvérie comme d'un état dictatorial où sévissait la famine et où personne n'était en sécurité. Elle avait même pensé que cet endroit n'était peuplé que de Doombots. Et pourtant, la population humaine était là, en bien meilleure santé que toute une partie des habitants de Tokyo parquée dans des bidonvilles.

Pour sûr, la Latvérie était une dictature. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Doom pour le comprendre. Mais pouvait-on blâmer ses tendances mégalomaniaques si elles permettaient à son peuple de vivre aussi bien ? Oui, répondraient certains, si les libertés fondamentales desdits habitants étaient bafouées. Mais, même dans la prétendue démocratie qu'était Tokyo, Wanda n'avait parfois pas l'impression que ses libertés étaient respectées. C'était ce qui était dit sur le papier, mais elle savait qu'à n'importe quel moment le pouvoir, même démocratique, pouvait devenir abusif. La démocratie était hypocrite là où la dictature était franche.

Et, sous une prétendue dictature, tous ceux qu'elle avait vus vivaient bien mieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu avant d'entrer dans la Section Spéciale.

Des bruits de pas arrachèrent Wanda à ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Reed Richards, seul, au bout du couloir, qui l'observait à la dérobée.

« Franklin et Valeria m'ont dit que vous vouliez me voir », annonça-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en tentant un sourire amical, remerciant mentalement ses deux alliés si ambivalents. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha de lui. Wanda n'avait ni le charme félin et le regard prédateur de Natasha, ni la force nerveuse de Carol irradiant dans ses veines. Elle n'avait pas non plus la grâce et la volupté froide de Susan. Ce n'était qu'une ancienne habitante des camps de Bohémiens qui avait encore du mal à tenir sur ses bottes à talons, se triturait nerveusement les ongles, et baladait des yeux hallucinés dans le monde hallucinant qui était le sien.

Une fois arrivée à son niveau, suscitant un mouvement de recul de la part de son hôte, elle se contenta de tendre la main.

« Permettez », dit-elle.

Il leva un sourcil.

« J'aimerais faire quelques pas avec vous », confessa-t-elle.

Reed Richards l'observa avec circonspection, avant de lever la main et de prendre celle de Wanda. Celle-ci frissonna, s'étonnant de la facilité avec laquelle il avait obtempéré. Sa peau était froide. Sans vie. Elle se retrouvait face à un pantin dénué de toute émotion, comme un sac de farine évidé. Rien ne filtrait sous sa peau, et c'était à peine si elle pouvait sentir le sang affleurer sous l'épiderme. Wanda se glissa aux côtés de Reed, et fit quelques pas avec lui dans le couloir.

Le cœur humain était comme une horloge. Pour accéder à ses mécanismes, il fallait entendre les battements, comprendre les aiguilles de sang qui donnaient vie à ce système. Et même si, a priori, elle ne sentait rien, elle se doutait bien que le cœur de Reed se trouvait là, quelque part. Peut-être était-ce sa sensibilité exacerbée, mais à force de garder sa main dans la sienne, de lui transmettre une parcelle de vie, de chaleur, elle finit par percevoir quelque chose. Un battement de cœur. Unique. Solitaire. Perdu.

Wanda tourna la tête vers lui.

« Franklin et Valeria ne vous ont pas tout dit. »

Reed la regarda, le visage toujours dénué de toute expression. Des flammes écarlates commençaient à danser dans les prunelles de Wanda.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment vous que je veux voir. »

Un nouveau battement de cœur, et elle leva la main. Un mouvement de doigt, et une volute écarlate perçait l'éclat de ces yeux de glace. La pupille de Reed se dilata jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'une tête d'épingle au milieu d'un océan de glace, traversé par des éclairs rouges, alors que les yeux de Wanda, entièrement écarlates, semblaient se remplir de sang.

Le cœur humain était comme une horloge. Pour accéder à l'âme de son porteur, il fallait capter les battements du cœur. Et à présent que c'était fait, que Wanda avait percé le mouvement, le rythme des aiguilles sanguines, elle put percer le mystère des rouages qui se cachait derrière. Et elle vit.

Elle vit un homme jeune et fringuant, aux cheveux bruns malgré ses tempes blanches, qu'elle identifia rapidement comme Reed, embrasser une femme. Blonde, belle, souriante, aux joues roses. Vivante. Susan.

Elle vit Reed mettre un genou à terre pour la demander en mariage.

Elle vit les flocons de neige qui s'étaient mis à tomber à l'extérieur de l'église, faisant écho avec les pétales de fleurs et les grains de riz jetés dans les airs à l'intérieur, sur le couple marié.

Elle vit un homme fort et chauve taper dans le dos de Reed et un autre, jeune et blond, serrer Susan dans ses bras.

Elle les vit, tous les quatre, avec un homme froid, brun, aux yeux verts – ce vert. Le cœur de Wanda rata un battement et elle faillit rompre la connexion sous le choc. C'était Doom.

Elle les vit ensuite en combinaisons d'astronautes, des scaphandres sous le bras.

Elle entendit les cris, elle vit l'explosion solaire.

Elle vit leur vaisseau déchiré par la lumière.

Elle vit les bras de Reed, dans une salle d'expérimentation, s'allonger.

Elle vit Susan devenir invisible et réapparaître comme si de rien n'était.

Elle vit le jeune homme blond s'enflammer et se mettre à hurler de frayeur. L'homme chauve avait disparu. À sa place, un être tout de pierre, qui avait encore une homme humaine.

Elle vit Doom, le visage calciné, à moitié mort sur un lit d'hôpital.

Elle vit alors les quatre premiers se dresser contre un Doom cette fois reconnaissable dans son armure.

Elle vit Susan allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, un bébé dans les bras. « Franklin, regarde papa », disait-elle malgré l'épuisement.

Elle vit Susan porter un bébé sur sa hanche, une petite fille, blonde également, pendant que le petit Franklin, une tétine dans la bouche, debout à ses pieds, lui tapotait le genou.

Elle vit Reed dans son laboratoire, en train de travailler sur une suite de circuits. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Susan. — Chérie, voici Ultron. Ultron, regarde maman. — Tu es idiot. » Le cœur de Wanda s'arrêta encore un instant, mais elle serra les dents, refusant de perdre le contact alors qu'elle sentait le pouls de Reed s'accélérer encore.

Elle le vit soudain lever les yeux au plafond, comme au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Tenez le coup Reed, supplia-t-elle, des volutes toujours plus nombreuses s'échappant de sa main. Je dois… Je dois comprendre… »

Les articulations des doigts de sa main commençaient à être douloureuses. Elle gémit, avant toutefois de forcer de nouveau l'accès à la porte de l'esprit de Richards. Elle venait d'explorer la première pièce. Mais une autre porte l'attendait au fond du grand hall qu'avait été la première partie de la vie de Reed, et manifestement, c'était la plus importante.

Et quand les doubles battants d'ivoire et de corne s'écartèrent, elle vit l'Apocalypse.

Elle vit les robots ravager les grandes villes.

Puis elle vit un gigantesque vaisseau, vert et argenté, apparaître dans le ciel. Des Doombots se jeter sur les Ultrons. « Susan ! Reed ! » C'était la voix de Doom.

Elle le vit tendre la main vers eux - vers elle - les accueillir à bord de son vaisseau. « J'ai construit les Doombots pour qu'ils viennent à bout des Ultrons. »

Elle vit le grand hall du palais de Doomstadt.

Elle vit Susan, Reed, l'homme de feu et l'homme de pierre, aux pieds du trône du souverain de Latvérie. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Victor ! Avec tout ce que tu as ici, tu pourrais aider tous ces gens ! — Tu as déjà condamné ta patrie, Richards. Il est temps à présent que la mienne prospère. » « Les Doombots nous garderont en sécurité. » « Johnny, non ! »

Elle vit l'homme de feu projeté dans le ciel.

Elle l'entendit hurler de peur et de douleur, comme dans les premiers souvenirs, avant de devenir une grande sphère de lumière. « Tant qu'il brillera, Doomstadt sera en sécurité. — Mais tu avais dit que tes bots… »

L'esprit de Reed faiblissait. Il vacilla, comme une image sur un écran de mauvaise qualité, grésillant, coupée en deux, avec des sons hachés. « BEN ! » L'homme de pierre dans le mur. Le cœur de Wanda cognait si fort dans sa poitrine que son pouvoir flancha. Il y avait encore une porte. Au fond. Elle devait l'ouvrir. Elle devait comprendre. Mais le corps de Reed se mettait à trembler. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle enfonça la porte.

Tout n'était qu'une succession de cris et d'images ravalés par des spectres de couleur, déformés comme à travers les yeux d'un poisson, d'un objectif d'appareil ou de jumelles, avec les tons de l'argentique, où le moindre mouvement rendait tout flou. « Reed a échoué Susan ! — Et toi ! Tu n'as rien fait pour nous sauver ! — Tout était déjà perdu ! Je ne pouvais rien faire, mais je t'ai sauvée, toi ! Mais c'est ton mari qui a condamné ce monde ! — NON ! »

Son cri se perdit au fond d'un immense couloir de conscience, un cri déchirant, le sanglot d'une race toute entière alors qu'elle s'écroulait. « Ne penses-tu pas que j'aurais aimé être le héros de l'humanité ! Celui qui pouvait défaire les Ultrons, et ramener la paix pour notre race ! Mais je ne peux pas être le héros de tous les hommes. Je peux seulement être le tien, Susan. — Victor, lâche-là ! — Silence ! » Et la voix de Doom fut comme le tonnerre alors que la dernière image qui frappa le front de Wanda fut la main métallique du seigneur de la Latvérie se tendre devant les yeux de Reed.

Devant elle.

Devant…

Un éclair de feu traversa l'ensemble de son corps et elle ne retint pas son cri, un cri qui fit écho à la douleur qui mitrailla l'esprit de Reed, cette douleur qu'il avait si subitement ressentie et qui lui avait fait tout oublier, cette douleur qui avait anéanti ses émotions et sa conscience. Et tout vint. La douleur d'une race toute entière soumise au joug d'êtres de métal, la culpabilité, la peur, la terreur, l'horreur, la perte, et le cri de Susan fut la dernière chose que Wanda entendit, elle eut l'impression que ce cri s'échappait de sa propre gorge car elle hurla à son tour, abattit ses mains sur ses tempes car elle sentit son cerveau et son esprit se craqueler, s'émietter, s'écrouler, et elle s'écroula en même temps que Reed dans le couloir.

La dernière chose qu'elle perçut furent les cris de Franklin et Valeria, mais elle ne sut s'ils venaient des souvenirs, ou de la réalité autour d'elle.

Elle ne savait même plus ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Si elle ne s'était pas noyée dans un gigantesque souvenir - si ce palais n'était pas un gigantesque souvenir - ou si tout était réel.

Tout était affreusement réel.

* * *

Steve et Tony baissèrent les yeux vers le petit coffre en verre que tenaient deux Doombots à bout de bras. À l'intérieur, deux sphères en polymère dont Steve ne put identifier la composition exacte, même s'il entendit Tony marmotter quelque chose, l'ingénieur étant manifestement impressionné par ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Doom, assis sur son trône, la tête sur son poing fermé, son autre main tapotant contre le bois de son trône, annonça théâtralement :

« Fatalis a répondu à votre requête. Voici vos deux intelligences artificielles. »

On pouvait sentir dans sa voix tout le dédain qu'il avait pour cette notion. Les deux sphères s'allumèrent dans un même mouvement. Le cœur de la première, toute argentée, était bleu, et le cœur de la seconde, d'un gris plus sombre, était jaune.

« _Hé_ , s'écria une voix joviale bien connue, s'échappant de la sphère au cœur jaune. _Steve, Tony !_

— Jim, souffla Steve, un sentiment de joie indicible se saisissant de lui.

— _Ravi de vous revoir, Monsieur_ , ajouta la voix de Jarvis, en provenance de la sphère au cœur bleu.

— Le plaisir est partagé, Jar. »

Cependant, malgré l'euphorie certaine de retrouver ces deux IA que Steve comme Tony avaient fini par voir comme des membres à part entière de l'équipe, ils ne tardèrent pas à se rembrunir. La présence de leurs deux compagnons dans ce coffre de verre ne manqua pas de les interpeller, alors même que Jim se mettait à babiller sans but. Steve fut le premier à lever les yeux vers Doom et, malgré son masque, il aurait juré que le souverain souriait.

Doom se leva, toujours aussi dramatique, tout en disant de sa voix forte :

« Maintenant que Fatalis a accédé à votre requête, peut-être pouvez-vous considérer la sienne ?

— Plaît-il, siffla Steve qui sentait arriver le coup fourré.

— Cessez cette vendetta que vous et vos compagnons avez lancée contre mon château. »

Tony cessa tout mouvement et Jim lui-même se tut immédiatement. L'ingénieur darda à son tour un regard froid vers le souverain.

Alors, il savait. Mais au fond, ni Steve ni Tony n'étaient réellement surpris. Il y avait toujours eu cette pensée que Doom - parce qu'ils refusaient obstinément de l'appeler Fatalis -, s'il n'avait pas une longueur d'avance sur eux, n'était pas assez idiot pour les laisser le distancer. Ils s'étaient tous lancés dans un jeu complexe mais ils n'avaient jamais ignoré le fait que leur hôte puisse se douter de leur manigances. Les véritables questions étaient plutôt combien de temps comptait-il garder le silence et que comptait-il faire de ces informations. Doom lâcha un long soupir.

« Fatalis vous a proposé la paix, Steven Grant Rogers, assena-t-il. Alors pourquoi a-t-il l'impression que vous persistez à lui faire la guerre ?

— Le prix à payer pour la paix est notre statut d'otage, si je ne m'abuse, remarqua Tony.

— C'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent en Latvérie. »

Le visage de Steve se froissa à cette phrase. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il les retenait tous en otages ici ? Les habitants de son propre royaume y compris ?

« Si vous voulez la paix, vous devez comprendre que les conditions seront différentes qu'avec Loki, dit le capitaine en croisant les bras. Vous dites vous-même qu'il était représentant d'une partie du SHIELD.

— Loki était une face de cette pièce ridicule que vous appelez le SHIELD, le reprit Doom.

— Alors, considérez-nous comme les représentants de l'autre face, l'interrompit Steve. Nous sommes aux ordres de Nick Fury. Au nom de qui Loki agissait-il ?

— Alexander Pierce, articula Doom avec mépris.

— Et ses conditions pour votre paix étaient de vous céder Séoul, reprit Steve.

— Contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de croire, ricana Doom, Séoul est déjà perdue. »

Steve entrouvrit les lèvres, mais le souffle lui manqua quand le poids des paroles du souverain s'abattit sur son estomac. Tony lui coula soudain un regard paniqué. Il avait été la cible de Séoul et c'était, effectivement, le SHIELD de Séoul qui avait permis à Obadiah de le retrouver. Le capitaine et l'homme de métal s'échangèrent un regard, comprenant que cette histoire allait encore plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient cru à la base.

« Eh bien, nous avons des conditions différentes, dit Steve platement, si c'est réellement la paix que vous souhaitez.

— Contrairement à Loki, Captain Rogers… », soupira Doom.

Les deux Doombots qui tenaient le coffre de verre contenant Jim et Jarvis reculèrent soudainement. Les deux sphères métalliques, paniquées, se mirent soudain à tourner en rond, en appelant Steve et Tony à tout-va, comme prises d'un véritable sentiment de frayeur. Un troisième Doombot plaça un tissu sur le coffre de verre, dérobant les deux IA à leur vue. Tony allait faire un pas en avant mais Steve lui saisit l'avant-bras.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier, acheva le souverain. Vous voulez la paix, Fatalis la veut aussi. Voici mes conditions : Fatalis vous rend votre liberté, ainsi qu'à vos deux compagnons, si vous abandonnez ce que vous êtes venus chercher dans son royaume. »

Il sait pour Pepper et Rhodey, comprit immédiatement Tony. Il sait, se répéta-t-il, et n'a pas l'intention de les laisser partir.

Ses amis étaient les trophées du souverain, les prix de sa première alliance avec Loki.

« Mais si vous refusez, reprit Doom en leur tournant le dos, si vous décidez de déclarer la guerre à la Latvérie… Vous ne quitterez pas ces lieux. Et si vous y arrivez, considérez que vos deux intelligences artificielles sont perdues. »

La prise de Steve se raffermit sur le bras de Tony. Les jointures rachitiques des doigts de Rogers devinrent jaunes, puis blanches, tant la tension irradiait de son corps, et tout son bras tremblait.

« Nous allons nous concerter », annonça-t-il toutefois.

Le visage de Tony se teinta d'incrédulité.

« Vous aurez notre réponse dans les meilleurs délais. »

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de leur tourner le dos, et de laisser Jarvis et Jim entre les mains du souverain.

* * *

La caméra qui avait la meilleure vue sur la pièce commune que partageait la Section Spéciale se trouvait dans un coin juste au-dessus d'un grand placard. De là, l'objectif pouvait voir la porte d'entrée, la plupart des canapés, et la table au centre de tout le mobilier.

Ainsi, la caméra put tout voir, de Franklin qui frappait à la porte, complètement paniqué, pour dire à ceux qui se trouvaient là que Wanda s'était évanouie dans un couloir, à Carol et Scott qui se précipitaient dehors pour aller la récupérer. L'image capta le moment où la grande blonde, portant la frêle brune dans ses bras, revint pour déposer Wanda sur le canapé tandis que Scott tentait de la ranimer.

Wanda avait fini par se réveiller, retenant des cris issus de ses propres cauchemars et leur dit tout. La vie de Reed et Susan avant Ultron, la Révolte, le sauvetage de Doom, la transformation d'un homme en soleil et d'un autre en mur. Elle ne se préoccupait plus d'être surveillée – avait-elle seulement conscience de l'être, ou au contraire, le savait-elle si bien qu'elle se doutait que les cachotteries n'avaient plus lieu d'être ? Elle leur dit tout, jusqu'à la manière dont Susan, Reed, Franklin et Valeria avaient été manipulés mentalement, comment leur esprit avait été brisé pour qu'ils se soumettent ainsi à Doom et croient même qu'il était réellement lié à eux - en s'accrochant à la main de Scott comme si sa vie en dépendait - entre deux sanglots, jusqu'à ce que Sam, Natasha, Clint et Bucky reviennent.

Natasha glissa un regard vers la caméra, mais ne dit rien. Tous les quatre étaient revenus avec toutes les informations qu'il leur fallait, il ne manquait plus que Steve et Tony. Ceux-ci revinrent avec un simple état de fait :

« _Doom sait tout._ »

Ce fut la tempête. Des torrents d'arguments et de questions, sur les otages, sur la paix, et mille et une autres choses encore qui se télescopèrent avant d'exploser. Et le silence retomba ensuite. Wanda finit par se relever. Toute l'équipe sembla soudain plongée dans la plus intense des réflexions. Le silence, si fort qu'il semblait avoir quelque chose de tangible, avait quelque chose d'électrique, comme si la moindre parole serait une étincelle qui enflammerait littéralement le brasier qui couvait sous la moquette.

Steve posa finalement les yeux sur la caméra. Certains de ses camarades le remarquèrent, sans commenter pour autant.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Captain ?_ », s'enquit alors Sam.

L'expression quelque peu défaite des autres semblait dire qu'ils attendaient eux aussi une réponse. Bucky se mordillait la lèvre inférieure alors que Tony avait commencé à maltraiter son bouc. Natasha leva un sourcil dans la direction de leur chef, qui fit la moue. Même lui, en cet instant, ne semblait pas avoir la réponse. Carol de son côté, debout et les mains sur les hanches, gardait les yeux rivés à la caméra alors que Wanda et Scott s'échangeaient un regard et que Clint baissait la tête.

« _On se bat_ , trancha Steve.

— _Excellente nouvelle_ », siffla enfin Carol en faisant nerveusement claquer sa langue sur son palais.

Ce sur quoi elle leva la main et fit un pas, avant de tendre les doigts vers l'objectif, au moment où Tony se permettait amicalement de présenter son bras à la caméra. Il avait beau ne pas être des Métropoles, l'ingénieur ne doutait pas que l'infinie connaissance de Doom touchait aussi à ce geste.

Un rayon s'échappa des mains de Carol, et l'image disparut.

Face à l'écran qui ne montrait plus désormais qu'un ensemble gris, Susan sursauta. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, s'assurant que les autres Doombots qui surveillaient les multiples écrans n'avaient rien suivi à ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Inconsciemment, elle porta la main à sa nuque. Ressentant une légère vibration qui l'empêchait de toucher sa peau, elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

L'effort exigé pour garder son esprit en sécurité était intense, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Depuis combien de temps Susan jouait-elle cette comédie insensée, elle n'en savait rien elle-même. Entre les innombrables murs de ce château, elle avait oublié. Elle avait oublié dans quel monde elle vivait - et avait oublié qu'elle avait contribué à le créer. Mais elle se souvenait de ce qui lui était arrivé le jour où cette éruption solaire avait frappé leur vaisseau, elle se souvenait d'avoir reçu, ce jour-là, la capacité de devenir invisible et de générer des champs de force. Elle se souvenait aussi que ces derniers pouvaient la protéger de toutes les attaques - physiques, et mentales.

Elle avait oublié le jour où Fatalis avait envoyé son frère dans les cieux - même si elle savait que c'était lui -, ou encore le jour où il avait parqué son meilleur ami dans les fondations de sa demeure. Elle avait même oublié le jour où il avait voulu la convaincre d'être sa femme, mais elle s'était souvenue de l'éclair qui l'avait traversée. Si les champs de force pouvaient la protéger contre tout, ils pouvaient aussi le faire contre Fatalis. Léger comme une seconde peau, elle se souvenait l'avoir laissé l'envelopper alors qu'à côté d'elle, les mémoires de Reed, de Franklin et de Valeria s'effaçaient lentement.

L'emprise de Fatalis était puissante, à n'en pas douter, et malgré sa protection, l'avait touchée. Susan était comme dédoublée de l'intérieur, se voyait contrôlée et aimée par le monarque, et la plupart du temps, elle n'avait d'autre choix que se soumettre. Mais quand elle devait reprendre les rênes - et quand elle le pouvait, quand son esprit torturé et menotté recouvrait assez de liberté de mouvement pour le faire - il lui suffisait d'un claquement de doigt.

Un claquement de doigt et le champ de force autour d'elle reprenait vie, faible et invisible, mais assez pour nettoyer son esprit, même pendant quelques minutes, de tout ce que Fatalis y avait laissé pendant des années. De toute cette emprise qui était si forte que parfois, elle avait envie d'y croire. Elle savait qu'elle y avait cru plus d'une fois. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne s'était jamais complètement perdue. Même si, à chaque fois, elle devait rompre le sort et retourner volontairement sur les terres de l'ennemi.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur l'écran gris.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait attendu, mais c'était tout de même ce qu'il lui fallait. La preuve que la Section Spéciale allait accomplir ce pour quoi elle les avait épargnés.

Susan serra les dents, claqua des doigts et le champ de force se brisa. Elle redevenait prisonnière, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Une toute petite partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Parce qu'elle avait enfin la certitude que tout serait bientôt fini.

Reed, Johnny, Ben, Franklin, Valéria, songea-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'apathie.

J'arrive.

* * *

 **Tadam ! Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme toujours, je vous remercie d'être allé jusque là et attends vos reviews ! et j'en profite aussi pour lancer un remerciement tout spécial à ma fabuleuse bêta Callistontheweb qui m'aide toujours à améliorer la qualité de cet écrit, en particulier pour ce chapitre ! merci encore !**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark ; Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson/Scott Lang en background. More to come !**

 **Note : J'avoue que ce chapitre sort avec un timing assez mauvais vu les nouvelles qui sont tombées ce matin, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Je vous ai assez fait attendre, alors voilà ce nouveau chapitre qui clôt pour de bon l'arc "Doom" (tiens donc), commencé au chapitre 9, à titre de rappel. **

**J'en profite aussi pour vous annoncer que vu que je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance et que l'écriture se fera au jour le jour, donc que le rythme des publications s'en retrouvera un peu secoué. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos MP un peu inquiet quant au devenir de l'histoire.**

 **Je fais de mon mieux, même si je ne vous promet rien. L'écriture est assez ingrate et ma vie un peu chaotique mais je prends plaisir à écrire cette fic et je suis ravie de savoir que beaucoup prennent du plaisir à la lire, alors je m'accroche. Merci encore pour votre soutien, merci à Lawy pour son coup d'oeil, merci à Callistontheweb pour la bêta et son esprit critique.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 _There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around  
_ _I swear that you could hear it, it makes such an almighty sound_

 _Louder than sirens, louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell_

 _As I move my feet towards your body I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

Drumming Song – Florence and the Machine

 **Chapitre XV : CastleDoom, 3ème partie**

Les unités de Doombots filaient à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Partout résonnaient leurs pas métalliques et les ordres hachurés qu'ils se distribuaient au fur et à mesure que retentissait la colère de Fatalis. Les robots se déversaient dans les couloirs comme dans une fourmilière, cherchant les intrus qui avaient fini par s'échapper de leurs quartiers.

« Steve, commenta Bucky, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

La Section Spéciale avait beau filer dans les couloirs à toute vitesse, les pas de leurs bottes encore étouffés par la moquette, certains courant, d'autres volant, ils savaient très bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas se contenter de fuir. Les bots gardaient toutes les issues, donc s'ils voulaient sortir, quoi qu'il advienne, ils devraient se confronter à eux.

« Je sais, siffla Steve, qui se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans cette armure que lui avait taillée Tony. Mais jusqu'à ce que Wanda trouve Doom, on doit...

— Je pense que vous allez devoir réviser votre plan, Captain », l'interrompit Carol.

Celle qu'ils avaient appelée Captain Marvel, qui les devançait en volant, les poings lumineux dans le cas où les choses se compliqueraient, venait de s'arrêter au détour d'un couloir. Elle avait le menton haut, le corps irradiant de colère, les poings serrés et les coudes près du corps. Ils venaient tous d'arriver au même couloir. Deux issues s'offraient à eux. La première était un couloir s'enfonçant dans le noir, qui, selon le plan de Natasha, menait aux ailes qui leur étaient interdites, et par extension, probablement à Pepper et Rhodey. La seconde, baignée de clarté, laissait pleuvoir la lumière sur le corps de Reed Richards, vêtu de bleu. Son ombre se répandait jusqu'au mur et semblait si épaisse qu'elle en devenait tangible. Scott déglutit. Tout ça, ce n'était vraiment pas son rayon. Reed leva des yeux complètement vides vers eux.

« Fatalis, notre maître, refuse de vous voir quitter les lieux.

— On va se gêner », grogna Carol.

Elle semblait prête à s'enflammer, mais le bruit de Bucky armant sa mitraillette la fit tiquer. Le Soldat de l'hiver, les yeux rivés à la silhouette de Reed, fit un pas en avant.

« On s'occupe de lui avec Clint », amorça-t-il.

Depuis son arrivée, il avait eu envie de s'occuper personnellement de Reed Richards. Clint opina, et dégaina son arc. Tony comme Sam coulèrent un regard vers Steve, lui demandant son avis. Le capitaine plissa les lèvres.

« Buck, tenta-t-il.

— Eh, tu l'as entendu, le coupa Clint. On s'occupe du connard en bubble-gum. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, mais comprit qu'il n'aurait rien à dire. Natasha tourna la tête vers l'autre bout du couloir. La silhouette de Reed ressemblait à un épouvantail, planté là dans le sol pour faire fuir les corbeaux. Quelque part, l'on pouvait dire que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Séparons-nous, ordonna froidement Steve. Carol, Natasha, suivez-le plan, retrouvez-nous Pepper et Rhodey.

— Steve, fit alors Tony, je peux…

— Pas question, dit Steve. Tu es trop impliqué et tu risques de faire des erreurs de jugement. Viens avec nous, on va leur faire gagner du temps. »

Tony comprit que lorsque Steve usait de ce ton-là, il n'avait plus réellement droit à la parole. Clint pouvait déjà entendre les pas des Doombots approchant. Carol cracha un juron entre ses dents, avant de prendre son envol dans le couloir, suivi par une Natasha qui gagnait en vitesse à chaque foulée. Steve, Sam, Tony et Scott prirent quant à eux le chemin du retour, filant droit vers les Doombots. Clint et Bucky restèrent face à Reed, qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

Bucky tira le premier coup de feu.

* * *

Wanda ne pouvait pas retirer une chose à Doom : il avait le sens du spectacle. Tout était en train d'aller à vau-l'eau dans son château, les bots s'affolaient, ses prisonniers menaient une mutinerie contre lui, et lui, il attendait patiemment, dans sa salle du trône, dos à l'entrée. La lumière inondait sa cape, laissant une aura d'un puissant vert se répandre à ses pieds, à la manière d'une auréole.

La porte se referma derrière Wanda, qui fit un pas sur le côté. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça. Elle avait vu quel souverain était Doom. Le peuple, au-dehors, vivait si bien. Doomstadt était sûre, à l'abri. Et ils étaient venus chambouler cet ordre établi. Mais elle avait aussi vu ce qu'il se passait dans ce château. Elle avait vu cette poignée d'habitants aux yeux vides, et elle se demandait si, dehors, les citoyens vivaient avec cette même âme vide, ce regard mort, éteint, sans éclat. Ce château était le cœur de Doomstadt et, pourtant, son constructeur avait perdu son âme.

« Je ne veux pas faire ça, annonça Wanda d'une voix forte.

— Bien sûr que vous ne voulez pas, soupira Fatalis, toujours dos à elle. Alors je me demande, mademoiselle Maximoff, si vous êtes aussi libre que vous le prétendez, ou si vous ne valez pas plus, pour la Section Spéciale, que les habitants de ce château. »

La Sorcière Rouge haussa un sourcil, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, une voix bien connue s'éleva :

« _Te laisse pas faire, Wanda ! Il essaie de t'embobiner !_ »

Jim. Un sourire éclaira presque malgré elle le visage de Wanda lorsqu'elle vit le coffre de verre, qui portait en son sein les deux intelligences artificielles. Doom tourna la tête de côté, ne laissant apparaître que son profil d'argent. Aucun doute, un véritable sens du spectacle.

« J'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de vous faire du mal », répéta Wanda.

Ses gants s'illuminèrent, signe que la magie chargeait à l'intérieur.

« Je sais ce que vous avez fait, ce que vous avez vécu. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser me retenir contre mon gré ici. Et je sais que vous m'y obligerez, à un moment où à un autre. »

 _Dam dam di-dam  
Dam dam di-dam dam (What's wrong with me ?)_

« _Jim_ ! », s'écria Jarvis, s'illuminant de mille feux comme sous le coup d'une colère artificielle.

 _Dam dam di-dam  
Dam dam di-dam dam (Why do I feel like this ?)_

« C'est bien vu, Mademoiselle Maximoff », reconnut cependant Fatalis.

Il se retourna, et une immense gerbe de lumière verte se rua vers elle comme un troupeau de chevaux au galop.

 _I'm going crazy now !_

* * *

Le bouclier d'énergie frappa une troupe de Doombots, faisant éclater des morceaux entiers de métaux qui s'élevèrent vers le plafond avant de retomber sur la moquette pourpre en une pluie acérée. Tony avançait en tête de file, tout couvert de son armure, et tirait dans le tas à l'aide de ses propulseurs. Steve rattrapa son bouclier et tourna sur lui-même pour le renvoyer sur une masse. Sam dégaina ses armes et tira à son tour, bondissant avec agilité sur les silhouettes métalliques, déployant et refermant ses ailes, visant les yeux des créatures de métal. Scott se glissa entre eux, sur le tapis, donnant des coups de pieds bien sentis dans les talons des robots qui tombaient, et si l'un d'eux avait le malheur de le saisir, il se servait de son poids pour le faire valser.

« Sam, Scott, commanda Steve en parant un robot du coude pour lui enfoncer son poing cuirassé dans les circuits. Trouvez une issue ! Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir de ce château ! »

Mais voilà que le sol se mettait à trembler. Steve darda le regard au sol tandis que Scott regardait le plafond. Les lustres tanguaient dangereusement et les tableaux ainsi que les bustes commençaient déjà à s'affoler.

« Allez ! », éructa Steve.

Sam déploya ses ailes et saisit Scott par la hanche pour s'envoler avec lui, loin du combat.

Au moment où ils disparaissaient de leur vue, Steve constatait que le sol sous ses pieds se fissurait.

* * *

Natasha consultait - grâce à ses lunettes aux yeux arachnéens - le chemin le plus court pour se rendre dans l'aile où étaient retenus Potts et Rhodes. Elle se servait des données qu'elle avait déjà enregistrées au fil des pérégrinations de ses camarades, mais aussi de celles que Clint avait prises aux Doombots que lui et James avaient interceptés. Et heureusement qu'elle avait toute cette base pour se repérer.

Ce château était un véritable labyrinthe. Elle ne savait pas comment Doom et sa « famille » faisaient pour s'y repérer. D'autant qu'il fallait échapper aux bots. La cyborg voyait que Carol était au bord de l'implosion et ne demandait qu'à frapper dans du robot, mais Natasha savait qu'il était préférable ne pas se faire remarquer. La première fois qu'elle retint Carol pour leur faire faire demi-tour et prendre un couloir vide qui était malheureusement synonyme de détour, « Captain Marvel » lui jeta un regard courroucé. Cependant, elle avait fini par comprendre la nécessité d'être invisible et finit par se poser au sol pour marcher dans les pas de velours de la rouquine. Au bout d'un certain temps - que Carol ne parvenait plus à mesurer tant l'adrénaline se faisait bruyante dans ses veines - à traverser des couloirs étroits, à monter et descendre des escaliers dérobés, elles finirent par arriver dans cette aile qui leur était interdite d'accès, devant la grande porte blindée que Natasha avait repérée plutôt.

La seule chose que ne lui avaient pas dit toutes ces informations collectées, c'était que Susan se retrouverait plantée devant la porte, la tête basse et les bras désarticulés.

Elle ressemblait à un pantin qui attendait que son marionnettiste lui ordonne de bouger.

« C'est une blague, soupira Carol.

— Vois le bon côté des choses, tu vas pouvoir te défouler », argumenta Natasha.

* * *

 _Throw on your break lights !  
You're in the city of wonder_

D'un mouvement du bras, Wanda généra un bouclier écarlate qui para l'attaque de Fatalis, générant une lourde onde de choc. Les mains de la Sorcière Rouge se teintèrent de lumière pourpre, et elle s'envola, propulsée, et tendit les mains devant elle. Une décharge rouge frappa Fatalis, qui l'écarta d'un mouvement du bras. Il leva son autre main, frappant d'éclairs verts la sorcière qui plaça les mains devant elle, repoussée dans les airs. Le souverain fondit sur elle, guidé par sa propre magie, et la jeune femme, pour se protéger, sembla exploser, répandant autour d'elle de l'énergie écarlate qui s'éparpilla comme autant de flèches solaires.

 _Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out you might just go under_

* * *

Bucky repoussa Clint du coude alors que la silhouette de Reed s'allongeait pour fuser vers lui. Il bloqua l'attaque de l'homme élastique avec son bras en métal, fit rouler un couteau dans son autre main avant que la lame ne fende l'air en direction de Reed. Celui-ci l'évita, et en profita pour enrouler sa main autour du poignet du Soldat pour l'éjecter contre un mur. Son corps en S évoquait celui d'un serpent.

Clint ne se repérait qu'au bruit. Il entendait le coutelas s'acharner à fendre l'air, le corps élastique qui se distendait en émettant des sons sirupeux, ses capteurs de cyborg lui faisaient entrevoir de manière floue une base de mouvement, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour qu'il soit fixé sur le taux de dangerosité d'un type qui, selon les registres, avait le pouvoir d'allonger son corps à l'infini. Si on lui demandait son avis, il répondrait que c'était un pouvoir dégueulasse. Et dangereux. Dangereux et dégueulasse.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver grogna en atterrissant au sol, mais n'hésita aucunement à se saisir de son pistolet pour tirer sans relâche sur le corps vêtu de bleu. Les balles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, disparaissant progressivement, avant de rejaillir à toute vitesse. Barnes eut à peine le temps de se protéger derrière son bras métallique.

 _You better think twice_

Les balles rebondirent, générant une myriade d'étincelles, avant de tomber au sol. Ce fut le son précis qu'il fallut à Clint.

 _Your train of thoughts will be altered_

Clint dégaina une flèche et l'encocha, n'ayant rien d'autre que les sons pour se guider. Quand Bucky ne le guidait pas - et même quand il le faisait, en fin de compte - Clint ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'improviser pour avoir encore l'impression d'être utile. Couper le souffle, verrouiller les muscles du dos.

 _So if you must faulter be wise_

La flèche fila, passa entre Reed et Bucky, et explosa à proximité de la tête du premier. L'homme élastique se retourna vers l'archer qui était resté en retrait, le dos courbé, les coudes levés. Il évoquait une créature arachnide à deux bras, et l'air furieux qu'il arbora en feulant renforça cette impression.

« Tu appelles ça tirer une flèche ? se moqua-t-il. Et tu espères me blesser ? »

Sa voix n'évoquait rien de plus qu'un rugissement sifflant. Il n'y avait rien d'humain là-dedans. Mais Clint se contenta de répondre par un sourire sarcastique.

« Je t'ai fait regarder », répliqua-t-il.

Le pied de Bucky s'écrasa contre le visage de Reed une seconde plus tard.

* * *

 _Your mind is in disturbia !  
Is like the darkness is the light_

Le sol se comprima, gonfla sous les pieds de Steve, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de vulgaire bubble-gum, ou d'une taupinière sous super sérum. Quand il explosa, le bruit de la détonation fut tel que le Captain ne se sentit pas quitter le sol, alors que Tony bifurquait pour le rattraper.

* * *

 _Disturbia !_

Carol attendait décemment depuis trop longtemps pour passer à côté de l'occasion de balancer un poing fulgurant en direction du visage de Susan. Mais, au moment où elle arrivait à son niveau, la femme de glace disparut. Carol hoqueta, avant qu'une onde de choc ne la frappe dans le dos et ne la propulse contre le mur. Natasha régla ses lunettes sur infrarouge. Là où le spectre normal ne lui permettait pas de la voir, elle ne tarda pas à distinguer la silhouette de la femme invisible. La Veuve Noire se jeta sur elle, bondit en se servant du mur, et donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Susan. Ou tout du moins voulut le faire, car sa jambe heurta un mur bleuâtre qui semblait fait de verre.

 _Am I scaring you tonight  
Ain't use to what you like_

La cyborg fit un salto arrière et se rattrapa habilement. Les poings de Carol s'illuminèrent et elle se jeta comme un fauve sur le mur invisible, qui explosa en milliers d'éclats glacés. Cependant Susan était déjà ailleurs, et envoyait une onde de choc sur les deux jeunes femmes.

 _Disturbia  
Disturbia_

* * *

Steve Rogers avait l'habitude de se sentir ridiculement petit depuis que le sérum avait quitté son pauvre corps. Face à ses coéquipiers, face à son devoir, face au danger, surtout. Mais, comme toujours, il ne reculait pas.

Mais la chose, la créature qui se trouvait devant lui, non contente de le faire se sentir ridiculement et infiniment petit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, lui donna littéralement l'envie de fuir. Ses entrailles se contractèrent, ses dents se serrèrent, et il eut un mouvement de recul dans cette gangue de métal qui lui servait d'armure.

 _Faded pictures on the wall  
Is like they're talking to me_

C'était la chose qui était cachée dans les fondations. Cette créature dont ils n'avaient aperçu que la tête, encastrée dans la pierre, qui se tenait au milieu des débris du sol, et les regardait, lui et Tony, de ses grands yeux vides surmontés d'arcades de pierre.

Steve pâlit à vue d'œil et le métal disparut du visage de Tony, comme s'il voulait être sûr de voir ce qu'il voyait, sans filtres, sans masque, sans rien d'autre que ses pauvres prunelles qui en avaient déjà trop vu.

« Donc nous, siffla l'ingénieur, on se fait le géant en pierre. Cool, Cap. »

 _Disconnected your call !  
Your phone don't even ring_

* * *

 _I gotta get out or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort_

D'accord, Scott ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait calculé les risques que représentait cette mission. Ça a avait été un coup de tête, mais un coup de tête réfléchi, finement analysé. Mais sur ce coup-là, tout hacker qu'il était, il devait bien l'avouer : il avait été nul en maths.

La sortie approchait, d'après Sam, ce qui était une bonne chose en soi mais, sincèrement, plus ça allait, moins il avait l'impression qu'ils l'atteindraient un jour. Trois Doombots les pistaient, arrachant un juron à Sam. Scott savait bien qu'il était un poids mort qui l'empêchait de s'en tirer comme il fallait – mieux valait équilibrer les forces. Scott attrapa un des automatiques à la ceinture de Sam et tira dans le tas, un œil clos. Les trois bots s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres, et le père de famille ne retint pas un sourire fier. Sam jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il devait bien l'avouer, Scott l'impressionnait.

Il bifurqua dans un couloir également bloqué par toute une escouade de Doombots. Sam n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Comme disait Barnes, en cas de difficulté, jette ton poids mort dans le tas. Le Faucon balança Scott au milieu des robots et celui-ci, qui avait ses automatiques, parvint à viser juste en atterrissant, fit une roulade alors que Sam piquait comme un oiseau de proie.

Scott se servit de la crosse du pistolet et de ses poings pour se frayer un chemin, alors que Sam, dans les airs, jouait des jambes, avant de fouiller dans sa poche. Heureusement que Barnes partageait le matériel. Il tira une grenade en direction de la porte, une autre sur les bots. Scott se prit un coup dans le ventre, chuta, roula sur le côté, mais prit entre ses genoux la tête du bot pour lui tirer une balle dans le cou. La tête du bot explosa à côté de lui, et il la repoussa juste à temps.

« Scott ! »

Il tendit la main et Sam le souleva au-dessus du sol au moment où la grenade explosait, les projetant dans les airs en même temps que la grande porte. Toutefois, le père de famille n'eut qu'à tendre le bras et un grappin s'échappa de sa manche. Romanoff aussi était du genre à partager ses jouets. Le grappin se referma au-dessus de la grande porte en forme d'ogive, et attira le Faucon et Scott droit vers l'ouverture. Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard complice, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« Pile-poil », s'amusa Sam alors qu'ils passaient enfin la porte.

Le Faucon lâcha à nouveau Scott qui atterrit habilement en une roulade, avant de se retrouver face au grand pont qui séparait le château de Doomstadt, bien que la ville se déploya à plusieurs centaines de mètres en contrebas, bien loin du château et de ce qui s'y jouait. Le lieu était désert, aucun bot ne semblait vouloir être de la partie.

« Enfin, soupira Scott. J'en avais marre d'abîmer le matériel. »

Il avait beau vivre dans les bidonvilles, Scott restait un féru de technologie. Exploser des robots ne faisait pas partie de ses passe-temps favoris.

« Ne soit pas désolé pour eux, répliqua Sam en chargeant son arme. Mourir la tête entre tes cuisses a l'air d'être une bonne façon de partir. »

Scott s'étouffa littéralement avec sa salive alors que Sam se permettait de rire.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent que le soleil était étrangement bas.

* * *

 _It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_

Tony s'envola le premier, envoyant ses répulseurs dans le visage de la créature de pierre qui tendait la main vers eux. Le géant tenta de le repousser mais il s'envola habilement, continuant de lui tirer dessus comme il le pouvait. Mais il serait à court d'énergie bien avant de pénétrer cette carapace.

Steve, de son côté, attaqua les jambes du monstre, attirant son attention par un coup de bouclier en plein menton alors que la chose essayait d'attraper Tony. La bannière étoilée rebondit sur la pierre, mais ce fut assez pour distraire le géant. Steve se glissa entre ses jambes avant de tendre les mains et de se servir de ses canons pour tirer dans les talons. Il allait falloir vite repérer ses points faibles.

* * *

 _It can creep up inside you and consume you_

Ce n'était pas que le soleil était très bas. C'était qu'il était proprement en face d'eux. C'était un homme, littéralement en feu. Jambes droites et bras écartés comme un crucifié, il lévitait devant un Scott et un Sam pétrifiés par l'incrédulité et la terreur.

« Finalement, admit Scott, les Doombots, c'était pas si mal. »

* * *

 _A disease of the mind  
It can control you_

Fatalis se sentait presque insulté. Tous ces prétendus héros des Métropoles qui s'élançaient à l'assaut de son château et, quoi ? Ils pensaient vraiment qu'il n'avait pas de plan de secours ? Fou de rage, il laissa échapper deux rayons verts que Wanda, à l'aide d'un champ de force rouge, lui renvoya. Il s'envola pour les éviter, laissant un pan de mur exploser derrière lui, avant de lever la main. Un cercle émeraude se dessina autour de sa main argentée et il renvoya une attaque fulgurante vers cette maudite petite sorcière.

S'ils pensaient qu'à elle seule, elle pouvait le battre, ils avaient bien tort. Qu'ils essayent déjà de vaincre ses pions, qu'il avait placés avec patience dans son château, et à l'extérieur. Ces fidèles petits soldats sans âme qui s'étaient contentés d'attendre que la Section arrive sur place, comme des rats attirés par le bout de fromage.

Il était temps que le piège se referme.

 _I feel like a monster_

* * *

Clint sentit le bras élastique de Reed s'enrouler tout autour de son corps, de ses genoux à ses épaules, pour le soulever au-dessus du sol. Les circuits du cyborg se compressèrent. Celui-ci serra les dents sous l'effet des légères décharges électriques qui se répandirent alors sous sa peau.

Bucky, de son côté, valsa quand la main de Reed le heurta en plein visage. Le Soldat de l'hiver fit un vol plané un peu trop réel à son goût avant de heurter brutalement le tapis sur lequel il glissa, le frottement lui écorchant la peau. Le souffle coupé, il leva les yeux vers Barton, qui battait des jambes.

« Barnes, suffoqua-t-il, à quoi ça ressemble, d'ici ?!

— À un mauvais porno japonais ! », répliqua le soldat en se levant à nouveau.

Dans son accélération, Bucky se saisit d'un buste de marbre et le jeta en direction de Reed avec toute la force de son bras en métal. L'homme élastique, heurté, secoua la tête et rugit dans sa direction, lâchant d'incongrus filets de bave. Et ça avait inventé Ultron... Clint profita de ce temps gagné pour diriger le poignet sur son tortionnaire, et tira une fléchette vers lui. Celle-ci fendit la peau de Reed, qui regarda Barton avec de grands yeux enragés tout en envoyant son autre bras vers Barnes.

À la guerre comme à la guerre, se dit alors Clint en mordant à pleines dents la peau élastique qui le retenait. Il savait que cela n'aurait pas plus d'effet qu'une piqûre de moustique. Mais comme une piqûre, ça pouvait être très désagréable. Preuve en était, Reed poussa un sifflement furieux alors que Bucky, retenu par la taille, arrivait vers eux à grande vitesse. En voyant le visage de l'homme élastique se rapprocher à un train d'enfer, Bucky leva la jambe. Son pied écrasa le visage de Reed qui, sous le choc, le lâcha et desserra son emprise sur Clint.

En retombant, Bucky referma les mains sur la cheville de Clint. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Bucky se servit de son bras en métal pour amortir sa chute et celle de Clint, mais l'impact fut malgré tout considérable. Clint sentit ses circuits frétiller à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il tendit toutefois le bras devant lui pour tirer une nouvelle flèche explosive. Puis il se leva, aida un Barnes plus que sonné à se remettre sur pied, et le dirigea vers l'embranchement du couloir. Avant la sortie, il planta de nouveau deux flèches dans le mur, l'une en face de l'autre.

« Barton, articula Bucky. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On se casse. »

Bucky jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en tanguant légèrement. Clint passa le bras par-dessus ses épaules et l'entraîna plus loin.

« Des flèches électriques ? articula le soldat éreinté. Barton, ce type est en caoutch… »

Les deux flèches explosèrent dans leur dos, le faisant sursauter et l'arrachant à son début d'inconscience. Encore une fois, Bucky tourna la tête et, voyant Reed Richards noyé dans les flammes, ne put retenir un sourire narquois qui vint redonner vie à son visage.

« Je t'aime.

— Tellement romantique », se moqua Clint.

Ils trottinèrent dans le couloir, s'éloignant sans réellement réfléchir à l'endroit où ils allaient, jusqu'à une intersection. Clint tendit la main devant lui et dégaina une flèche, se calant contre le mur et intimant à Bucky de faire de même. Ils restèrent là, quelques secondes, silencieux, le soldat tentant de reprendre son souffle tandis que le cyborg restait aux aguets.

Un Doombot jaillit du couloir. La seconde suivante, Clint lui enfonçait sa flèche dans le cou, et l'envoyait valser. Bucky tendit l'oreille et put entendre le rassemblement de bots qui se faisait non loin d'eux.

Des bots devant, Reed Richards derrière.

Trop bien, les vacances en Latvérie.

* * *

Susan, dents serrées et regard glacé, tendit les bras devant elle. Le champ de force se répandit dans tout le couloir, avant de se resserrer comme un entonnoir, droit sur Carol et Natasha. Cette dernière tenta d'envoyer ses disques électriques droit dessus, mais sans aucun succès. Le champ de force, répandant des vagues bleutées dans les airs, se resserra davantage autour d'elles, jusqu'à les garder prisonnières et à les priver d'oxygène.

Carol serra les dents et les poings. À côté d'elle, Natasha sentit la température de la « merveille humaine » augmenter considérablement. Quand Carol ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient entièrement jaunes, irradiant de lumière.

« Joue pas à ça avec moi, Elsa d'Arendelle ! »

Le poing de Carol se nimba de lumière et s'écrasa contre le champ de force, qui vola en éclats. Captain Marvel fila en volant jusqu'à elle, mais Susan fit apparaître un nouveau champ de force contre lequel elle s'écrasa. Silencieuse et glaciale, Susan tendit les mains et écarta les doigts – une dizaine de boules bleutées apparurent et gonflèrent dans les airs, avant de foncer vers Carol et Natasha.

La première s'envola et la seconde les esquiva en zigzaguant ou sautant par-dessus, mais Susan ne flancha pas, échangeant les boules contre des disques. L'un d'eux heurta Carol en plein ventre, et elle roula sur le sol. Natasha glissa sous eux, tendit les paumes, et ses deux canons se dévoilèrent pour filer vers leur adversaire.

Susan se retourna, créant un immense bouclier transparent devant elle, et renvoya les balles de Natasha droit sur elle. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et se releva pour se mettre à courir, mais ses propres balles la touchèrent à la jambe, manquant de la faire chuter. Susan leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le canon humain qu'était Carol fuser à nouveau vers elle, toute chargée d'énergie. Elle dirigea ses propres sphères d'énergie vers elle mais Carol les évita ou les frappa, avant d'arriver à son niveau.

Carol serra le poing et le dirigea vers elle, mais Susan disparut de sa vue et elle frappa le mur. Hoquetant, elle leva la tête pour voir que Susan s'était élevée dans les airs, les pieds sur un disque transparent. Elle disparut à nouveau. Carol retint son souffle, croisant les bras devant elle, et sentit la force de Susan la heurter de plein fouet.

Natasha déboula comme une flamme rousse, et son genou s'écrasa contre la silhouette de Susan qu'elle parvenait à voir avec ses lunettes. Susan tendit la main devant elle, envoyant des ondes bleues dans sa direction.

Les lunettes de Natasha explosèrent sur son visage, et la Veuve Noire valsa. Carol en profita pour se saisir des cheveux filasse de Susan et l'écraser contre le mur avant de lui donner un coup de pied. La femme invisible répliqua d'un coup dans le ventre et la douleur frappa Carol comme l'éclair. Natasha revint en bondissant, frappa Susan qui para son coup, et se saisit de son poignet pour le retourner dans son dos. La femme invisible se servit de l'élan de la Veuve Noire pour la faire passer par-dessus son épaule, mais Natasha eut le temps de lui coller un disque électrique dans le dos.

La décharge qui se répandit dans son dos la fit hurler si fort que seul le poing de Carol la fit taire.

Susan tomba raide, sous les yeux de la mutante et de la cyborg. Celles-ci se regardèrent. Susan commençait déjà à papillonner des paupières.

« Entre, dit Carol en faisant un mouvement du menton vers la porte. Je me charge d'elle. »

Elle s'efforça d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans son ventre.

* * *

Tony voletait tout autour du monstre de pierre, envoyant décharges énergétiques sur décharges, tâchant de viser la tête, mais cela ne semblait pas réellement porter ses fruits. Le géant de pierre se contentait de secouer la main dans sa direction comme s'il n'était qu'une mouche particulièrement pénible. « Aux grands maux les grands remèdes », comme disait si bien Carol.

L'ingénieur fila alors vers la tête du monstre, tel un missile humain – couvert de métal, mais tout de même. La chose meugla tandis qu'il lui vrillait les yeux avec ses répulseurs, mais une main de pierre se referma sur sa cheville et l'envoya valser contre le toit. Tony heurta le plafond, avant d'être rappelé à la gravité. Steve jeta son bouclier droit vers le géant, tout en sachant que cela ne lui ferait rien, avant de se placer au niveau du point de chute de Tony. Il le rattrapa d'un bras, chancelant légèrement sous son poids, avant de tendre l'autre bras pour rattraper son bouclier.

« Cette chose a l'air de n'avoir aucun point faible, soupira le Capitaine.

— Ah oui ? », grogna Tony.

Steve leva les yeux vers le plafond et plissa le nez. Tony suivit son regard alors que le géant se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas lourd.

« Je vais le distraire, dit Steve. Fais-lui tomber le plafond dessus.

— T'appelles ça un plan ?

— On fait avec ce qu'on a ! », se défendit le Capitaine.

Une seconde plus tard, la main refermée de la chose fondait vers eux. Steve repoussa Tony au loin et se plaça derrière son bouclier, encaissant le choc comme il le pouvait. Toutefois, lui et sa gangue de métal reculèrent sur le parquet qu'ils creusèrent sous la force de l'attaque. Tony ne réfléchit pas plus et s'envola, dirigeant ses répulseurs vers le plafond. Intriguée par le bruit, la chose releva la tête. Profitant de cette distraction, Steve jeta son bouclier contre le mur. Celui-ci rebondit et heurta l'oreille de la chose qui secoua la tête. Steve laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait donc un point faible.

Le lustre s'écroula avec fracas, bientôt suivi par des dizaines de pierres de différentes tailles. Tony s'en revint en volant vers Steve, qui récupérait son bouclier.

« Faut pas rester là ! »

* * *

Le dos de Susan heurta le mur avec violence, alors qu'elle plaçait les mains devant elle pour se protéger du coup qui ne saurait tarder.

« Non, Carol, attendez ! hurla-t-elle. Attendez, je vous en prie ! »

Le poing de Carol était refermé sur la robe pâle de Susan, qu'elle soutenait au-dessus de la moquette par la seule force de sa main. Tout son bras était tendu, ce qui faisait considérer à Susan non seulement la force de son opposante, mais aussi sa hauteur. Le poing de la nouvelle venue de la Section Spéciale luisait comme un soleil et, en toute honnêteté, elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il se passerait si elle se le prenait en pleine figure.

« Alors, parlez ! », rugit Carol.

Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche et de son arcade. Carol suintait la rage sauvage. Susan tenta de recouvrer son souffle.

« C'est moi qui vous ai fait venir ici ! »

Carol écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

Deux gerbes de flammes s'échappèrent des mains de l'homme de feu et se dirigèrent vers eux à toute vitesse.

Sam s'envola immédiatement, Scott dans les bras, tous deux poursuivis par la chaleur et la puissance de l'explosion. Les ailes de Sam se rétractèrent devant lui, lui faisant perdre le contrôle mais, se retrouvant la tête en bas, il referma une main sur les lanières qui lui permettaient de les rééquilibrer. Son autre main se saisit de celle de Scott qui s'en allait pour faire une chute libre, et ils reprirent tous les deux de la hauteur, baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Tout le terrain était noyé dans les flammes, projetant sur leur peau des reflets d'orange, d'or et de sang.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! », s'exclama Scott.

Le Faucon n'eut même pas le temps d'articuler une réponse ou un sarcasme, la boule de feu humaine se dirigeait de nouveau vers eux, se mettant à voler autour d'eux comme un oiseau de proie dont les flammes étaient les serres. Pour l'homme volant, la vraie question était surtout : comment allaient-ils s'en sortir face à un adversaire qui était clairement hors de leur portée ? Pas question de se servir des armes à feu.

« Sam, s'écria alors Scott, j'ai une idée !

— Et en quoi ça consiste ? Non, ne dis rien, je sais ce que tu veux faire, n'y pense pas !

— Ça tombe bien, je ne le fais jamais ! », surenchérit Scott.

Le Faucon n'eut pas le temps de protester que Scott le lâcha. Sam retint son souffle, et son cri mourut dans sa gorge.

Le pied de Scott s'écrasa sur le visage enflammé de leur assaillant et il fit un salto arrière. Sam déboula à ce moment-là, donna un coup de pied retourné dans le ventre de l'homme de feu, puis referma ses ailes devant lui, créant une bourrasque de vent qui le fit reculer, juste assez pour que Sam reprenne de la vitesse et rattrape Scott.

« Mais t'es complètement taré !

— Autant que vous tous, malheureusement », répondit Scott avec un grand sourire.

* * *

« J'ai… articula Susan. Quand Fatalis a détecté votre présence, dit-elle, il a voulu envoyer des escouades de Doombots pour vous anéantir. Alors je lui ai dit que… que pour atteindre son but - la domination sur les Métropoles - vous lui seriez plus utiles vivants que morts. »

Carol fronça les sourcils, et sa poigne se desserra quelque peu, mais pas assez.

« C'est vous qui avez suggéré cette histoire de traité de paix ridicule ?

— Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait essayer, continua Susan. Qu'il devait vous traiter comme des hôtes, plutôt que comme des prisonniers… »

* * *

Wanda fit valdinguer le trône de Fatalis jusqu'à lui, le cernant de sa magie écarlate. Celui-ci plaça les bras en croix devant lui, tranchant l'objet en deux. Ce sur quoi il leva les bras. Une foule d'éclairs, venus du trou circulaire au plafond, s'abattit sur lui. Il tendit la main, envoyant les éclairs en direction de Wanda. Celle-ci se plia en deux, les bras devant elle, doigts écartés, formant un bouclier rouge et circulaire qui absorba les éclairs. Elle grogna, les dents serrées, tâchant de tenir le coup.

Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup.

Mieux encore : il fallait qu'elle gagne.

Heureusement pour elle, Jim n'était jamais à court d'idées.

 _I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down  
Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall_

* * *

 _Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass_

Susan s'essuya la bouche. Carol avait fini par la reposer au sol, mais la tenait par le vêtement. La jeune femme, aussi fière que forte, la dominait de sa hauteur. Susan osa enfin lever les yeux vers elle.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour que vous puissiez gagner du temps. Pour que vous ayez des portes ouvertes, que vous puissiez prendre vos marques, et que vous ayez l'occasion de vous échapper. Et de détruire cet endroit.

— Le détruire ?

— Doomstadt est une cité malade, dit Susan. Enfermée sous une cloche de verre, survivant uniquement parce que mon frère se trouve là, dehors.

— Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous êtes prête à sacrifier la sécurité de cette cité pour votre frère ? persiffla Carol.

— Vous ne feriez pas la même chose, à ma place ? »

Au début, Carol ne voulut pas répondre, la mâchoire contractée. Mais sa poigne finit par se desserrer. Malheureusement, elle ne comprenait Susan que trop bien.

 _This museum full of ash_

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui écraser une dernière fois son poing sur la figure.

Le crâne de Susan heurta le mur derrière elle, et elle gémit en plaquant les mains devant son nez, se laissant glisser sur le mur, les yeux hallucinés, grand ouverts. Le sang qui filtrait entre ses doigts arracha à Carol un sourire de satisfaction.

 _Once a tickle  
Now a rash_

« Très bien, vous avez passé le test. Maintenant, venez mettre la main à la pâte. »

* * *

 _This used to be a funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns_

Natasha enfonça le genou dans un Doombot, donna un coup de pied retourné à un autre, avant de bondir en avant, pour refermer la jambe sur un troisième et le propulser au sol. Un quatrième tenta d'intervenir, mais elle se contenta de tendre le bras et de lui envoyer un disque électrique. Ses cheveux ébouriffés s'éparpillant tout autour de son visage, elle se releva, et s'en alla enfin au milieu de la grande salle qui se trouvait derrière la porte blindée.

Le couloir principal était un véritable laboratoire. Toutes sortes d'instruments s'y trouvaient, ainsi que des machineries impressionnantes, dont la plupart étaient sur les murs. Natasha vit traîner sur des plans de travail des prototypes de cubes intelligents, qu'elle identifia comme les brouillons qui auraient pu donner Jim et Jarvis. De même, des têtes de Doombots en réparation, des plans, des outils, absolument tout se trouvait là. Natasha se dirigea vers le bout du couloir, où l'attiraient ses capteurs.

Une grande salle circulaire au sol de verre, éclairée par le bas par de multiples ampoules qui dansaient sous ses pieds, le tout dans une organisation parfaitement circulaire. Et juste devant elle, deux cercueils de verre reliés à maintes tuyauteries, dans lesquels sommeillaient deux corps de métal. L'un était noir et doré, l'autre, argenté et noir. Natasha baissa les yeux vers les deux écrans qui se trouvaient devant les cercueils, et y connecta ses propres machines.

Un jeu d'enfant, quand on était habitué à infiltrer le réseau de Doom.

Le bruit d'un cliquetis se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête, et de la brume sublimée s'échappa des deux cercueils qui venaient de se déverrouiller. Natasha contourna les écrans et s'en alla ouvrir les deux cercueils. Elle pesta contre Susan qui avait brisé ses lunettes, mais fit passer son monocle unique devant un de ses yeux verts. Elle fronça les sourcils.

L'identification semblait faussée.

Les deux sujets ne correspondaient pas à Virginia Potts et James Rhodes.

 _It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down_

Un pied s'écrasa sur la poitrine de Natasha sans qu'elle puisse réfléchir davantage. Elle bascula en arrière et se rattrapa, secouant la tête. Son monocle identifia les deux menaces qui se cachaient dans la brume.

« Non mais, regardez-moi ça, grogna-t-elle, passablement agacée. On vient vous délivrer et c'est ça qu'on a ? »

Un coup de poing entièrement en métal la fit taire. En tourbillonnant, Natasha entendit distinctement le bruit de sa mâchoire se décrocher, et sa peau se fissurer. Elle heurta une machine, avant d'éviter une nouvelle charge noire et argentée. La Veuve Noire bondit par-dessus la masse de métal, passa les jambes autour des épaules de l'armure, laissant de la corde s'échapper de ses gants. Ça ne changerait certainement pas grand-chose, mais au moins, elle gagnait du temps. Sauf que l'autre lui fonçait déjà dessus. Un gant de métal se referma autour de sa gorge, mais Natasha bloqua la tête avec ses genoux.

L'armure vivante, au-dessus d'elle, cessa tout mouvement. Le coup avait arraché la mâchoire de Natasha, ainsi que sa peau. Les circuits qui constituaient son visage, la bille de son œil, le mécanisme autour de ses dents se retrouvaient soudain révélés. Mais la Veuve Noire ne se priva pas d'un sourire charmeur à offrir à son opposant.

« Salut, je m'appelle Nat. »

Elle abattit son poignet électrique sur l'armure. Un petit coup de jus ne ferait certainement pas de mal. La masse noire et dorée recula de plusieurs pas, secouée, et la cyborg bondit sur ses pieds. Malheureusement, elle chancelait également sur sa jambe criblée de balles.

Elle tendit toutefois le bras devant elle, et déploya le canon dans sa paume, prête à tirer. Cependant, le masque doré devant elle se souleva, dévoilant un visage poupin aux yeux vert clair, immenses et brillants, le tout criblé de délicates taches de rousseur. Natasha leva un sourcil et entrouvrit les lèvres.

La femme devant elle semblait véritablement intriguée par sa présence.

« Mais… », tenta-t-elle.

Le bruit d'un canon chargé se fit entendre, et Natasha fit volte-face, prête à attaquer, mais une voix les stoppa tous les deux :

« Rhodey, attends ! »

La femme dans l'armure noire et or s'interposa entre Natasha et l'armure noire et argentée. Elle tendit les mains face à eux, et contempla encore le visage de Natasha, les yeux luisants, avant de se tourner vers ledit Rhodey. Natasha fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, ils se connaissaient et tenaient l'un à l'autre, observa-t-elle. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la femme la regardait avec d'aussi grands yeux.

« Rhodey, souffla-t-elle. Rhodey, regarde-la. »

Alors le masque argenté se releva, dévoilant un visage à la peau brune et riche, percé de pupilles d'onyx intenses et intelligentes.

« Elle est comme nous, » observa Rhodey.

Natasha, au sommet de sa méfiance, ne baissait pas les armes.

« Je ne suis pas comme vous, articula-t-elle.

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? dit la femme qui devait être Pepper. Et nous, qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?

— Je n'ai pas le temps de vous donner des cours, soupira la Veuve Noire. Mais j'accepte de répondre à vos questions, si vous me filez un coup de main. »

 _Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…_

* * *

 _Fun_

Sam piqua vers le sol, poursuivi par la tornade de feu. Puis, il se rattrapa au dernier moment, déposant Scott au sol, avant de prendre à nouveau de la hauteur, toujours poursuivi par l'homme enflammé. Tous deux se prirent en chasse et se tournèrent autour, se heurtant parfois, jusqu'à ce que Sam décrive une grande pirouette qui le plaça dos à son poursuivant. Là, il tendit les bras, et deux grappins s'échappèrent de ses manches, s'en allant se refermer autour de l'homme de feu. Sam décrivit un grand mouvement dans les airs, et l'homme de feu valdingua, droit vers le sol. Sam fusa à nouveau vers celui-ci, rattrapa Scott juste avant que la météorite humaine ne s'écrase, et emporta le père de famille loin de l'explosion.

« Je crois pas que ça va suffire, soupira Sam en tournant la tête, mais on ne peut rien faire à part le retenir pour le moment…

— Sam… tenta Scott.

— Je refuse le moindre de tes plans !

— Attention ! »

Scott passa les bras autour du cou de Sam, le faisant piquer un peu plus vers le sol. Une nuée de boules de feu se dirigeait vers eux. Sam slaloma entre elles, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles s'écrase contre son aile.

Il rencontra brutalement le sol. Tous deux roulèrent sur le sable de Doomstadt et Sam dut rétracter ses ailes avant qu'elle ne fassent plus de dommages. Le tranchant de l'une d'entre elles venait déjà de lui lacérer le bras.

Encore sous le choc, Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une fusée nimbée de lumière passa au-dessus de lui, et s'écrasa contre l'homme de flammes.

Il fallut que la poussière retombe pour qu'ils reconnaissent la silhouette de Carol, chatoyante et ardente, prête à fuser sur le monstre de feu.

Toutefois, son ventre ensanglanté n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Sam.

* * *

Bordel, qu'il détestait Reed Richards. Bucky, après avoir valdingué, se rattrapa en se servant de son bras en métal, qui crissa sur le parquet du couloir. Haletant, il leva les yeux vers Reed et siffla entre ses dents serrées. Il détestait vraiment ce mec. Reed n'arrêtait pas de leur envoyer des objets dessus – parfois même des cadavres de Doombots, comme quoi – ou les balayait au loin avec ses bras hideux manifestement dénués de masse osseuse.

Clint semblait en revanche moins soumis à ses émotions. L'archer bondit par-dessus un cadavre de métal qui était pris d'un goût soudain pour la haute voltige, et fit une pirouette par-dessus la tête de l'homme élastique. Il atterrit souplement au sol, se rattrapa sur un genou et tira une flèche dans le dos de son opposant. Bucky profita de ce moment de frime totale de la part du cyborg pour franchir la distance qui les séparait, et se jeta devant Clint juste au moment où le corps élastique, soudain roulé en boule, le heurtait. Puis il sentit la masse visqueuse se refermer autour de son bras en métal.

Et tirer.

Clint ne put entendre que le cri de Barnes lorsque la prothèse de métal fut soudainement arrachée à sa peau. Les câbles se distendirent, le sang et des bouts de peau se mirent à s'éparpiller. Le bruit du câble métallique qui se détachait de l'os fut particulièrement déchirant. Bucky tendit toutefois son autre main pour la refermer sur le poing qui fusait vers lui. Le bras de Reed, tout en ondulations, ressemblait à un affreux tentacule.

Au-delà des cris, Clint entendit Reed foncer à nouveau vers eux. Il dégaina une flèche et tira vers la source du bruit, avant de sentir un choc le balayer et l'envoyer contre le mur le plus proche. L'arc dans son bras craqua sous le choc. Bucky rampa jusqu'à lui et dégaina son flingue. Il avait bien compris l'inutilité de la manœuvre, mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait à ce stade-là.

Seulement, voilà que le corps de Reed s'étendait, et s'étendait encore, jusqu'à les recouvrir comme un drap et resserrer son étau autour d'eux.

Une onde de choc se répandit dans les airs, et la lumière revint brutalement. Bucky et Clint se repliaient au sol alors que la carcasse de Reed s'envolait comme un drap sale. Bucky leva la tête.

Au milieu des cadavres de Doombots, Susan, les bras écartés, d'étranges ondes bleutées entre ses doigts, se nimba d'un champ de force. À l'autre bout du couloir, la silhouette élastique de Reed se rattrapa, et se prépara à attaquer de nouveau. Susan accrocha son regard de glace à celui du domestique.

« Ça suffit, Reed. C'est fini. »

L'onde de choc fila jusqu'à l'homme élastique.

 _This used to be our funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns_

* * *

_It's time to start the countdown_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

Steve s'écroula sur le sol. Il avait chuté de si haut que son exosquelette éclata. Steve se replia sur lui-même, en position fœtale, et toussa, les poings serrés et tremblants. Tony se jeta sur lui juste avant que la main de pierre du géant ne s'abatte sur lui. Le corps de métal de Tony se contracta sous la poigne de la main de pierre, dont les doigts se refermèrent autour de son corps rouge et or.

« Tony », tenta d'articuler Steve, noyé dans son ombre.

Les doigts de pierre comprimèrent encore le corps de métal. La lumière dans le réacteur vacilla.

Le bruit d'un choc, et la main de pierre lâcha Tony, dont le corps retomba contre Steve. Il tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne put voir que deux ombres, toutes de noir, d'or et d'argent, passer au-dessus de sa tête.

Écrasé par le corps de métal de l'ingénieur, Steve Rogers sombra dans l'inconscience.

 _I'm gonna burn it down_

* * *

Clopinant, Natasha se traîna jusqu'aux grandes portes de la salle du trône de Doom. Selon ses capteurs, qui étaient, malgré tout, bel et bien affaiblis, il y avait de la vie ici. Plus qu'une seule vie. La cyborg se jeta presque sur la porte et, déséquilibrée par sa jambe, tomba au sol. Elle leva la tête, écrasée par la pénombre.

Wanda se trouvait entre les deux morceaux du trône de Doom. La lumière venue du plafond l'auréolait, éclatait sur sa chevelure brune. Elle était debout, les pieds plantés dans le sol. Sa cape rouge était toute enroulée autour d'elle, et la rosace dans le mur lui donnait des airs de madone couronnée. Mais un corps drapé de vert était étendu à ses pieds, caché par son ombre.

Natasha tenta de se relever, et boitilla jusqu'à Wanda, qui restait statufiée. Deux larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait plus ses gants et sa peau, à nu, renvoyait la lumière pâle du ciel qui lui pleuvait dessus.

« _Nat, Natasha_ ? fit Jim. _C'est toi_ ? »

Ce fut Jarvis qui enchaîna :

« _Mademoiselle Romanoff, quelqu'un peut-il enfin nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé_ ? »

Natasha arriva enfin au niveau de Wanda. Les yeux ronds, elle contempla la dépouille verte de laquelle s'échappait une main de métal. La Veuve Noire se mit à trembler, et plaqua une main contre son oreillette.

« Cl-Clint, parvint-elle à articuler. Est-ce que tu me reçois ? Je… Je crois que Doom est mort.

— _Jarvis_ , murmura Jim, _est-ce que Wanda vient de provoquer un incident diplomatique_ ?

— _Est-ce que tu insinues que Doom était diplomate ?_ »

Natasha pouffa faiblement.

« Ah, ça se tutoie maintenant ? Vous avez passé une étape ? »

Puis elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers Wanda. La sorcière nimbée de lumière écarlate tremblait comme une feuille. Alors, Natasha fit un pas au-dessus de la dépouille, et referma les bras autour des épaules de la plus jeune.

« Wanda, hé, Wanda ? Tu m'entends ? C'est fini, ma grande. C'est fini. »

 _Taking of the distance  
They should worry_

 _But this problems aside  
I think I told you well_

* * *

 _That we won't run  
We won't run  
We won't run_

« Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

Pepper et Rhodey le regardaient avec de grands yeux incrédules. Ils sondèrent tous deux son visage, et finirent par détourner le regard ou par baisser la tête.

« Vous vous appelez Tony, finit par dire Rhodey.

— Natasha nous a parlé de vous. »

La lumière dans le réacteur de Tony vacilla, et ça n'avait rien à avoir avec le méchant coup qu'il s'était pris. Il déglutit et eut un geste de recul, les yeux brillants. Il plissa les lèvres, et baissa la tête à son tour.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible, tenta-t-il en faisant un pas en avant, vous… »

Rhodey et Pepper eurent tous les deux un mouvement de recul. Natasha se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule tremblante de l'ingénieur.

« Tony, souffla-t-elle. Ça ne sert à rien. Ils ne… »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, et croisa le regard de Pepper, avant de fixer à nouveau Tony.

« Ce ne sont plus les personnes que vous avez connues. »

Natasha s'était efforcée de revenir le plus vite possible dans le couloir où Pepper et Rhodey avaient mis hors d'état de nuire le géant de pierre. Elle savait que la confrontation entre Tony, Pepper et Rhodey ne servirait à rien. Tony coula un regard vers l'espionne. Ses prunelles coururent le long des circuits du visage à vif, de la mâchoire déchiquetée, et une nouvelle faiblesse au niveau de son réacteur le fit hoqueter. Il posa la main sur son cœur. Natasha recula légèrement, inquiète, mais il lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

« Il faut… tenta-t-il. Il faut transporter Steve.

— Susan nous attend », affirma Natasha.

Bien qu'affaibli, l'ingénieur souleva le corps du capitaine, fragile comme une sculpture de cristal proche de la cassure.

« Tiens le coup, Steve », supplia-t-il.

* * *

 _And in the winter night sky  
Ships are sailing_

La nuit était tombée sur Doomstadt. Assise sur un fauteuil, proche d'une fenêtre, Wanda regardait sans les voir les silhouettes des habitants qui s'en retournaient vers leurs élégantes petites maisonnées. Les lumières s'éteignaient dans les chaumières. Elle se demanda comment ils réagiraient, quand le soleil se lèverait de nouveau, demain, et qu'ils se rendraient compte que tout était différent. Que leur monarque était mort. Que leur soleil si parfait, qui leur permettait de tout cultiver n'était plus. Que tout était différent, qu'ils étaient libérés d'un dictateur, mais à la merci d'un monde dangereux.

Le soupir d'agonie de Fatalis courait encore sur ses lèvres. La main de Wanda fut soumise à un léger spasme. Ce fut le seul mouvement qu'elle fit dans la nuit. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que, parfois, certains de ses camarades, ces silhouettes sans nom, passaient la porte pour voir comment elle se portait, lui parlaient, soufflaient vers elle des mots inintelligibles, touchaient son épaule. Wanda restait figée, les yeux ouverts, sans cligner des yeux, les paupières accrochées à cette ville plongée dans le noir.

Franklin et Valeria passèrent toute la nuit à son chevet.

* * *

 _Looking down on these bright bleue city lights  
And they won't wait  
And they won't wait  
They won't wait_

« Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire, siffla Carol, une compresse contre le ventre.

— Tellement, articula Sam, qui tentait de faire passer du fil de suture dans l'ouverture de son bras. Je ne suis pas du tout en train de me vider de mon sang, je ne risque tellement pas de perdre mon bras… »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et sa tête dodelina alors qu'il avait encore l'aiguille en main, mais il se reprit. Carol tenta de se lever, mais la blessure dans son ventre la rappela subitement à la réalité. Elle retomba sur le dossier du lit.

Tous deux échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient pâles, avaient le front couvert de sueur et arboraient d'immenses cernes, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage déconfit de l'autre. La porte de leur chambrée s'ouvrit sur Scott. C'était l'un des seuls à ne pas être trop mal, malgré sa cheville un peu gonflée et son œil au beurre noir. Pourtant, le visage de Sam se referma subitement en le voyant.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? tenta le père de famille.

— Tout va bien », siffla Sam en tournant la tête pour s'intéresser de nouveau à sa blessure.

Carol leva un sourcil. Ses yeux firent la navette entre Scott, qui semblait atrocement embarrassé, et Sam, qui ruminait dans sa barbe alors qu'il était trop faible pour faire sa suture lui-même.

« Accompagne-moi juste jusqu'à la chambre de Wanda, dit Carol en tendant le bras vers lui, j'ai envie d'être au calme si vous entamez la Guerre des Rose ici. »

Scott la dévisagea avec incrédulité, puis l'aida à clopiner jusqu'à la chambre voisine. Il la déposa sur le lit. Wanda ne bougeait toujours pas. Franklin et Valeria somnolaient sur un grand fauteuil, couverts d'un plaid de soie. Il voulut s'enquérir de l'état de la blonde, mais elle lui fit un mouvement de tête. Elle avait réussi à refermer la plaie comme elle avait pu avec l'aide de Natasha, elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Au lieu de quoi, elle lui ordonna silencieusement d'aller voir Sam. Peut-être parce qu'il avait trop peur de cette femme pour lui désobéir, Scott retourna dans la chambre voisine.

Sam continuait de ruminer, l'aiguille à suture dans sa main tremblante. Scott referma la porte derrière lui, confondu.

« Besoin d'aide ? tenta-t-il.

— Je gère », se défendit Sam.

Scott fit la moue, et se tritura l'index.

« Sam, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Le Faucon grogna quelque peu, sans tourner la tête.

« Je t'avais dit que mon coéquipier était mort, non ? »

Surpris par cette question, Scott finit toutefois par opiner.

« Des… Des Arsenals ont fait exploser votre jet ? »

Amer, Sam hocha la tête.

« Riley était une vraie tête brûlée. On l'était tous les deux, je dois dire. Toujours à foncer tête la première dans le tas. Jamais en train de réfléchir à ce qu'on faisait. Jusqu'à ce que ça lui coûte la vie. »

Scott n'osa rien dire.

« Il m'a dit de prendre de la hauteur. Pendant qu'il gardait le jet pour piquer vers les Arsenals. Parce qu'il n'y pensait pas. On ne pensait pas. On ne pensait jamais, comme on disait si bien. Et il s'est fait exploser. J'étais en hauteur, j'ai piqué pour essayer de le rattraper… Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire mais… Il a piqué vers le sol et le jet a explosé. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Scott contournait le lit pour s'y asseoir, à côté de Sam. Ce dernier essuya de sa main valide la sueur sur son front, et secoua faiblement la tête.

« J'étais impuissant, comme si je n'avais été mis là que pour voir ça. »

Il lâcha un rire las, reflet de la fatigue qui tenait tout son corps jusqu'à la moelle de ses os.

« Alors, Tic-Tac, quand je t'ai vu sauter comme ça…

— Sam, l'interrompit Scott, attends, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien… »

Il ramassa le tissu à côté de lui de et nettoya le bras musclé du Faucon, avant de s'intéresser aux plaies sur ses bras. Larges et profondes. Elles étaient toutes plus ou moins refermées, même si c'était maladroit. Sam n'avait pas été para sauveteur pour rien. Mais refermer ses plaies soi-même, c'était dur.

« Tu devrais te reposer. »

Il plaça délicatement la tête de Sam sur un oreiller, et prit l'aiguille à suture dans ses mains. Il pourrait essayer de finir le travail.

« Quelle idée d'avoir voulu les recoudre seul, murmura-t-il.

— Hé, Tic-Tac », articula malgré tout Sam.

Scott leva les yeux vers lui. La lumière dans les yeux de Sam semblait vaciller. Sa peau était froide, mais son sourire, plus chaleureux que jamais.

« J'veux pas te perdre. »

À ces mots, Scott se surprit à avoir les mains tremblantes. Il fixa Sam et déglutit, avant de se pencher vers lui. Il essuya son front avec sa manche, avant de laisser sa main sur sa joue. Les yeux de Sam se fermèrent pour de bon, et sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller.

« Sam, tenta Scott en secouant son épaule. Sam ? »

Paniqué, Scott se redressa et tâta le pouls du Faucon. Il passa les doigts sur son front, la gorge serrée, quand un murmure lui parvint :

« T'inquiète… je tiens le coup.

— Tant mieux, articula Scott, au bord des larmes. Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. »

Il n'était même pas sûr que Sam l'ait entendu.

* * *

 _We're here to stay  
We're here to stay  
We're here to stay_

Steve retrouvait lentement des couleurs. Bucky l'observait, et il pouvait voir son souffle devenir plus régulier, plus facile. Il se souvenait des moments où Steve avait fait ses pires crises d'asthme. Où Bucky avait passé des heures à le veiller, avec Sarah Rogers, en priant pour qu'il passe la nuit. Les prières valaient ce qu'elles valaient, quand on vivait dans les bidonvilles.

« Il va s'en remettre, d'après Susan, intervint la voix de Clint, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Pour toi, par contre… »

Il tendit le bras vers la prothèse métallique partiellement détachée. Ils avaient fait tenir le tout avec force bandages qui se gorgeaient de sang, et un bandeau lui tenait le bras calé contre le corps. Les doigts de Clint passèrent fébrilement dessus, mais quand il s'installa à côté de Bucky, il put entendre le grésillement dans ses circuits. Barnes lui offrit malgré tout un regard tendre et un sourire.

« Tu peux parler, toi. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que ton arc était cassé ?

— Bravo les filles, appuya Natasha en poussant la porte. On est officiellement une équipe de bras cassés. »

Après avoir clopiné dans la pièce, elle s'écrasa sur un fauteuil. Sa jambe était trouée en plusieurs endroits, et traînait derrière elle comme un boulet. Son visage à moitié arraché lui donnait des airs de spectre.

« Quand est-ce qu'on part ? s'enquit Clint.

— Au lever du soleil, répondit la rousse. Du vrai soleil. »

* * *

 _Howling ghost they reappear  
Moutains that are stacked with fear  
But you're the king and I'm your lionheart_

Susan laissa ses doigts courir sur la grande table d'opération. Le corps de Reed baignait dans la lumière. Son visage affichait une sérénité telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vue depuis des siècles. Les dents serrées, Susan déglutit.

« Que je t'ai haï », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le silence lui répondit. Naturellement. Même du temps où Reed était conscient, seul le silence lui répondait. Trop plongé dans son laboratoire pour voir ses enfants grandir. Et ensuite, quand Ultron leur était tombé dessus. Avait tout détruit. « Pourquoi l'as-tu créé ? avait hurlé Susan.

— Parce que je le pouvais », avait-il répondu.

S'il savait où il pouvait se la mettre, sa possibilité.

Susan préféra se détourner de cette vision déplorable, pour aller au-dessus des corps de Ben et de Johnny. Elle baissa la tête.

« Vous saviez que c'était les sorts de Fatalis… Ceux qui ont suspendu Johnny dans le ciel, foutu Ben dans les fondations… Qui nous ont maintenus en vie pendant tout ce temps. Et maintenant que Fatalis est mort… Nous, les maisons… »

Elle déglutit et leva les yeux avant de leur tourner le dos. Dans la grande salle circulaire au fond de l'aile close du château, elle garda la tête basse. La lumière ruisselait sur sa robe bleue et sa chevelure d'or, mais son visage était plongé dans l'ombre.

« Oh, certaines machines tiendront sans doute le coup. Celles qui viennent d'être construites. Mais tout ce qui a été trop étiré dans le temps, les maisons, les habitants… Tout sera rattrapé. Quand le soleil se lèvera, soupira-t-elle, nous aurons tous disparu. Doomstadt, nous… Franklin, Valeria. Nous n'aurions jamais dû… perdurer aussi longtemps. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Reed.

« Peut-être même n'aurions-nous pas dû exister. »

Suivie par sa cape, elle contourna les trois corps, et quitta la salle.

La Section Spéciale l'attendait dans la cour intérieure du château. Un vaisseau flambant neuf venait d'être mis à leur disposition. Franklin et Valeria aidaient Wanda à marcher, à monter à l'intérieur du jet. La Sorcière Rouge avait toujours les yeux vides, et avançait par automatisme. Comme si elle était morte à l'intérieur.

Le Faucon et Captain Marvel suivirent, avec Scott Lang.

La Veuve Noire, Œil-de-Faucon et le Soldat de l'hiver montèrent à leur tour, se soutenant les uns les autres, suivis de Pepper et Rhodey. Les deux pauvres âmes que Doom avait arrachées à Tokyo, ces deux créatures qu'il avait torturées jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Elle avait tenté d'expliquer à Stark que ces deux personnes, soutenues par des charpentes de métal, n'avaient plus rien en commun avec ses amis, à part le visage, et leurs noms. Elle vit par ailleurs Stark discuter avec le capitaine Rogers.

Ce dernier avait la main posée sur le cœur lumineux de l'ingénieur, qui portait leurs deux intelligences artificielles sous le bras. Tous deux échangèrent un rapide baiser, avant que Stark ne monte dans le vaisseau à son tour. Soutenu par une canne, Rogers vint jusqu'à elle.

« Susan, soupira-t-il. Merci pour tout.

— C'est notre vaisseau le plus récent, dit la femme avec un sourire. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous mériterions d'être remerciés. Vous avez tous l'air si mal en point.

— Nous avons pu récupérer ce que nous sommes venus chercher, admit Steve. Et nous sommes tous en vie. Comment les choses s'annoncent-elles pour vous ? »

Susan sourit doucement.

« Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour nous occuper de Doomstadt. »

Et elle baissa la tête vers Steve, le couvant d'un regard empathique. Il y avait toujours cette froideur qui émanait d'elle, mais c'était quelque chose de doux, comme une brise fraîche, un beau matin d'été. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule rachitique du capitaine, alors que Franklin et Valeria venaient les rejoindre.

 _And as the world come to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand  
'Cause your my king and I'm your lionheart_

Ses deux enfants restaient près d'elle. Susan posa la main sur leurs épaules. Le vaisseau qui prenait son envol souleva une bourrasque de vent qui fit danser leurs cheveux.

Le premier rayon de soleil perça enfin à l'horizon.

Susan s'évanouit dans l'aube.

 _Lionheart_

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, et cet arc ! J'ai très envie d'avoir vos impressions. Et puis sachez que, vu que c'est une écriture au jour le jour, vous avez à présent toute la possibilité de suggérer des pistes pour la progression de l'histoire !**

 **Aussi, puisque beaucoup d'entre vous ont l'air d'avoir envie de la playlist de la fic, est-ce que vous désirez que j'en crée une sur Spotify (ou un support semblable) que je mettrais à jour au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de l'histoire ?**

 **Dans tous les cas, merci pour votre soutient et à vos reviews !**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark ; Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson/Scott Lang. More to come !**

 **Note : ****Et nous voici rassemblé pour le chapitre de Décembre ! J'ai réussi à maintenir un rythme, je suis plutôt fière de moi sur ce coup-là. Je ne pourrais pas faire comme l'an dernier avec le Bal de Noël et vous offrir deux chapitres parce que chacun d'entre eux est sué sang et eau, pour moi, et pour mes bêtas...et vous savez, ça me fait très bizarre de me dire que ça fait plus d'un an que je publie cette fic. Et aussi que j'approche de la fin, mais c'est un autre débat. Dans tous les cas, merci pour votre soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre qui constitue l'ouverture du nouvel -et dernier- arc vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Là-haut vivait, dans une drôle de maison  
Une sage-femme dite folle par tous les habitants  
Alors qu'elle passait son temps, à réparer les gens  
Les perdus les cassés, avec ou sans papiers_

 _Oh Madeleine qui aimait tant, oh Madeline qui adorait  
Oh Madeleine qui aimait tant réparer les gens_

 _Elle m'a dit mon petit  
Y a trois choses que jamais  
O grand jamais, tu n'devras oublier_

 _Premièrement ne touche pas à tes aiguilles  
Deuxièmement ta colère tu devras maitriser  
Et surtout ne jamais oublier quoi qu'il arrive  
Ne jamais se laisser tomber amoureux_

 _Car alors pour toujours à l'horloge de ton cœur  
La grande aiguille des heures transpercera ta peau  
Explosera l'horloge, imploseront tes os  
La mécanique du cœur sera brisée de nouveau_

 _Oh Madeleine qui aimait tant, oh Madeline qui adorait  
Oh Madeleine qui aimait tant, réparer les gens  
Oh Madeleine_

Le Jour le Plus Froid du Monde – Dionysos

 **Chapitre XVI – Mission Rafistolage**

Il neigeait sur Tokyo. C'était le genre de chose qui ne se produisait plus qu'une fois par an, voire moins. Ceux qui, au début du siècle précédent, avaient affirmé que le réchauffement de la planète n'était qu'une invention devaient certainement suer dans leur tombe. Les saisons ne voulaient plus rien dire, la météo était un concept désuet. Alors, quand il neigeait, c'était toujours quelque chose.

Certains se terraient chez eux. Les pauvres barricadaient leurs fenêtres, s'ils le pouvaient et enfouissaient des torchons dans les fentes des murs. Les plus riches teintaient leurs vitres et augmentaient le chauffage au sol de leurs luxueux lofts. D'autres, en revanche, s'emmitouflaient de la tête aux pieds, et sortaient pour se laisser recouvrir de flocons, et ne revenaient que lorsque leurs bonnets étaient chargés de poudre et leurs cils, fardés de blanc.

C'était la grosse chute de neige de l'année. Et pourtant, demain, tout aurait certainement disparu.

À la fenêtre, Cassie se demandait si son père, d'où il était, voyait la neige. Elle l'espérait, parce qu'elle se disait qu'ils voyaient alors la neige tous les deux. Mais elle s'inquiétait aussi, parce qu'elle savait que la chute des températures gelait certaines machines et qu'il devenait impossible de les utiliser sans faire exploser le moteur. Ou plutôt, les conduites d'eau. Son père avait essayé de lui expliquer une fois, mais ce n'était pas le genre de détails dont on se souvenait. Les bras croisés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle regardait la vitre devenir de plus en plus opaque, au fur et à mesure qu'elle était étouffée par le froid.

Quand Cassie s'assoupit, un léger nuage d'opale s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Thor recouvrit la petite de sa cape, avant de la soulever et d'aller la déposer dans sa chambre – la pièce était isolée, loin des fenêtres, le froid mettrait plus de temps à arriver. Il tira la tenture.

Jane et Darcy étaient parties chercher des tonneaux à braise, de grands pots en argile où on laissait brûler du bois – et parfois, d'autres matières pour le faire durer – dans le but incertain de réchauffer la maison de Scott. Fury scrutait les ordinateurs. Depuis quelques jours, il semblait particulièrement nerveux quant au devenir de la Section Spéciale. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient intercepté un message radio, la Section avait affirmé être perdue quelque part en Russie – pas de quoi rassurer les troupes. Il leur avait fallu du temps, à lui et à la Vision, pour recouvrer le signal du vaisseau.

Toujours en Russie. La Russie où la neige ne tombait pas qu'une fois par an. La Russie qui était un territoire abandonné depuis trop longtemps. Selvig, de son côté, restait enfermé dans le laboratoire avec Banner. Ils avaient certainement été les seuls à progresser. Le sérum pour Steve Rogers était presque abouti.

Ils devaient juste espérer qu'ils ne l'avaient pas créé pour un mort.

* * *

« Dites moi qu'on n'est pas revenus en foutue Russie, supplia Bucky dont les yeux se perdaient à l'extérieur.

— Non, le rassura Natasha en lui tapotant l'épaule valide. Selon la carte, on va bientôt dépasser la Chine, et apercevoir la mer. »

Bucky répondit en opinant du chef, esquissant un maigre sourire. Le bras en écharpe, il n'était pas d'humeur à croiser d'autres désagréments. Son œil passa rapidement sur les circuits découverts de la mâchoire de Natasha. Celle-ci avait le regard fixé sur les immenses flocons au dehors.

Scott, près du poste de pilotage, laissait ses doigts tapoter le tableau de bord.

« J'espère juste que cette chute de neige et la baisse des températures qui va avec ne vont pas endommager le vaisseau.

— Prendrais-tu Doom pour un amateur ? », ricana Sam d'un ton sarcastique.

Le père de famille tourna la tête vers l'homme volant, qui émergeait visiblement de l'inconscience. Sam avait un teint olivâtre et son bandage était encore taché de sang. La blessure était sévère et c'était à peine s'il arrivait à bouger le bras. Scott se pinça la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha de lui. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils arriveraient le plus vite possible.

Sam se releva lentement et fit passer ses jambes par-dessus la grande banquette qu'il partageait avec Steve et Carol. Cette dernière appuyait de temps à autre sur la compresse supposée retenir l'hémorragie de son ventre, sans grand succès.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on vole ? souffla-t-elle.

— Redis-le encore une fois et on fait demi-tour », se moqua faiblement Steve à côté d'elle, en position fœtale.

Ils ne volaient que depuis quelques heures. Environ huit. Le vaisseau de Doom était diablement rapide, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire.

Tous étaient éparpillés dans une grande salle circulaire vitrée, avec un tableau de commande en son centre et plusieurs larges banquettes sur les côtés. Ils soupçonnaient ce vaisseau d'avoir servi à des activités humaines, les Doombots n'ayant certainement pas besoin de ce genre de confort.

Wanda était assise dans son coin, roulée en boule, les genoux près du nez et les bras autour des jambes, dos à la vitre, et dos au monde. Pepper et Rhodey étaient eux aussi isolés, le corps toujours prisonnier de leur gangue de métal – Clint comme Natasha avaient cru comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en défaire, à part pour dégager leur visage. Contrairement à Tony, le métal qui les couvrait n'agissait pas comme une armure ou une protection, c'était plutôt une seconde peau, un vêtement. Ils pouvaient solidifier cette devanture extérieure, ce qui les faisait réellement ressembler à des Doombots, mais jamais absorber directement le métal. Tony était assis près d'eux, et leur parlait à voix basse.

Clint, de son côté, se baladait nerveusement dans le cockpit, talonné par le cube volant qu'était devenu Jim. L'IA clignotait en jacassant, tournoyant autour de lui comme un ballon. Jarvis avait élu domicile sur un genou de Tony.

Natasha traversa le grand poste de commande pour se retrouver sur la banquette où l'ingénieur parlait avec ses deux amis. Tous deux l'écoutaient, mais le dévisageaient d'un air curieux, celui des étrangers qui communiquent par pur hasard alors qu'ils prennent les transports ensemble. Les yeux de Tony rougissaient et semblaient légèrement gonflés. Ou il avait pleuré, ou il n'en était pas très loin. Natasha posa la main sur son épaule, la pressant légèrement.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer. On arrive bientôt. »

Tony lui jeta un regard presque reconnaissant, renifla en s'essuyant le nez du dos de la main, et se leva pour s'éloigner. Natasha le suivit du regard, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas que Pepper, en face d'elle, s'était levée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt froid et métallique lui toucher la mâchoire qu'elle fit volte-face. Le visage de la rouquine était étonnamment proche d'elle, et ses grands yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat curieux.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? », s'enquit-elle.

Natasha comprit qu'elle parlait de sa peau bien arrachée et de ses circuits à découvert. Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est rien », lui assura-t-elle.

Préférant fuir son regard, Natasha, toujours suivie des yeux par Pepper, s'assit sur la banquette, à côté de Rhodey. Celui-ci restait plus silencieux, il était plus observateur, plus taciturne.

« On ne se souvient pas de lui », dit-il alors.

Natasha n'eut pas besoin de suivre son regard d'encre pour savoir de qui il parlait.

« Il faut vous faire à l'idée que, peut-être, ça ne reviendra pas. Vous êtes des êtres différents de ceux qu'il a connus avant – des cyborgs. Vous êtes les personnes qu'il a connues, mais en même temps, vous ne l'êtes pas.

— Cette perspective n'a pas l'air de le réjouir, dit Pepper. Il répond même… Très négativement.

— C'est un choc, tempéra Natasha. C'est pour cette raison que les cyborgs ne prennent pas souvent contact avec les proches qui les ont connus lors de leur vie d'avant. Les… Les « vivants » ne le supportent pas.

— Est-ce qu'on a tout perdu, alors ? », demanda Pepper d'une voix plus faible.

La Veuve Noire leva un sourcil et la dévisagea. Pepper la regardait avec une sorte d'espérance. Si elle avait eu un cœur, sans doute se serait-il compressé.

« Dites-vous que ce sera toujours là. C'est comme un fichier que vous avez lu, mais qui est refermé alors que celui des autres continue. Ça, c'est un fichier vierge, que vous pouvez à nouveau remplir.

— Tony dit que c'est de sa faute, si on est comme ça », intervint Rhodey.

Natasha soupira. Ses yeux firent la navette entre les deux cyborgs métalliques, et l'espionne se leva.

« Ne vous dites pas ça. Je sais que ce genre de chose peut vous faire croire que c'est une erreur, que vous ne devriez pas être comme ça – que _vous_ êtes une erreur. Mais ce qui est fait est fait et maintenant, il va falloir que vous vous acceptiez et embrassiez votre nouvelle nature. Vous êtes des êtres nouveaux, mais vous êtes des êtres valides. Je sais que, même si vous n'avez plus ces souvenirs, vous tenez toujours à Tony. C'est suffisant. Ne soyez pas affectés par les sentiments des humains, et n'essayez pas d'être ce qu'ils veulent que vous soyez. Ou vous en souffrirez. Beaucoup trop. »

Elle leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Elle avait l'impression que son visage se tordait sous une émotion qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Quelque chose d'écrasant, qui la tenait à la gorge. Ses pieds la brûlaient, lui sommaient de s'écarter le plus possible de ce que ces deux âmes en peine faisaient naître en elle. Les lèvres et les yeux plissés, elle traversa le cockpit pour s'écrouler à côté de Clint.

« Eh, Nat, lui fit-il d'un ton faussement réjoui. Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc.

— Quoi, Clint ?

— Comment vont réagir les habitants de Tokyo quand un vaisseau latvérien va débarquer au-dessus du mur et vouloir se poser ? »

* * *

« Monsieur Blake ? Monsieur Blake ! »

Thor sursauta. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Jane et Darcy dormaient, enroulées dans des plaids, sur le canapé voisin. Fury et Selvig avaient succombé, chacun dans un fauteuil. Thor grogna, puis se leva. Il ramassa la hache qui traînait au pied du canapé et avança précautionneusement vers la tenture qui les séparait de l'entrée. Un jeune homme à la peau sombre se tenait devant lui, grelottant dans son grand manteau noir à boutons rouges – de la même couleur que ses gants, son écharpe et son chapeau.

« Monsieur Blake ? Claire m'a dit que je pouvais vous trouver ici.

— Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, petit ?

— Mes amis, Kamala et Sam, sont tombés dans une crevasse. C'était à cause de la neige, on jouait et, on n'a, on n'a rien vu… »

Il ne semblait pas loin de céder à la panique. Thor posa une main calleuse sur son épaule.

« Eh, eh, souffla-t-il en s'abaissant à son niveau. Doucement. Respire. » Il vit le petit inspirer et expirer. « Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Miles Morales, Monsieur.

— Bien, approuva Thor en prenant son manteau. Tu vas me conduire là-bas, et on va les sortir de là. »

Miles, les lèvres plissées, approuva et quitta les lieux presque en courant, Thor, ou plutôt « Monsieur Blake », le talonnant.

* * *

Thor revint peu de temps avant l'aube. Malgré la température, son front était en sueur, et il l'épongea avec la manche de son manteau. À l'intérieur de la maison de Scott, on s'affairait déjà. Selvig et Fury dormaient toujours, ainsi que Darcy. Mais Jane était occupée à recoudre l'arcade ouverte d'une petite fille qui devait avoir l'âge de Cassie. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bridés, et était habillée tout en violet.

« Ici aussi ? s'étonna Thor.

— J'ai dit à Claire que, si elle était surmenée, elle pouvait envoyer les malades ici. Les gens font beaucoup appel à elle, il faut donc s'attendre à ce qu'ils fassent beaucoup appel à nous.

— Les secouristes et les médecins mettent trop de temps à arriver du centre-ville, soupira Thor en s'écrasant sur le canapé. Certains ne prennent même pas la peine de venir quand ils savent que les appels viennent des bidonvilles. »

Jane pencha la tête sur le côté, lui donnant raison. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Quand elle eut finit de recoudre l'arcade de la petite – Kate Bishop de son nom – elle nettoya sa peau une dernière fois et lui dit qu'elle avait fini. Kate bondit du canapé sur ses deux pieds, les bras écartés. Jane lui rendit son manteau et lui communiqua quelques petites instructions supplémentaires et la petite, fière comme un paon, s'en alla gaiement. Jane tourna alors la tête vers Thor.

« Tu te sens fatigué ? s'enquit-elle.

— Sensiblement, admit-il. Mais cela me fait du bien. D'aider à nouveau mon prochain. De porter secours aux autres. »

Même si on ne peut pas aider ou sauver tout le monde, se retint-il de dire. De toutes les manières, face à son visage soudain rembruni, Jane n'eut aucun mal à sentir le fond de sa pensée. Elle posa la main sur son bras.

« J'imagine qu'après Loki, et tout ce qui s'est passé…

— Ça a été un temps sombre, soupira Thor. J'ai tenté d'être un pont entre mon frère et mes camarades. Mais ce conflit m'a déchiré en deux. J'ai perdu mon frère et la confiance de mes amis dans le même instant. Et cela ne m'a rien apporté. Je crois que... dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, hésitant, que ne plus être sur le champ de bataille m'est bénéfique. Le calme environnant fait aussi beaucoup de bien à Banner. »

Jane sourit doucement, laissant son pouce courir sur la peau pâle du scandinave.

« Ils me manquent, à moi aussi », dit-elle.

Thor lui rendit son sourire et se leva.

« Les conflits ont beaucoup diminué depuis le départ de mes camarades, observa-t-il en faisant les cent pas autour du pot de braise. Nous sommes peu nombreux mais nous n'avons essuyé que deux attaques depuis plusieurs semaines.

— Ouais, siffla Darcy, mais difficile d'oublier la dernière quand même. »

Jane comme Thor rirent doucement en regardant le visage de leur amie se contorsionner alors qu'elle essayait de s'éveiller juste assez pour s'infiltrer dans la conversation.

« Vous insinuez quelque chose, Odinson ? »

Cette fois, c'était la voix de Fury. Il venait de mettre ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et, pour un peu, l'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait toujours été éveillé. Thor lâcha un faux sourire, les lèvres noyées dans sa barbe qui s'était faite beaucoup plus abondante.

« Ces derniers temps, je préfère le patronyme de Blake.

— À la bonne heure, reconnut Fury. Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivez.

— Manille et Séoul n'ont que deux membres de la Section Spéciale avec eux, continua alors Thor, en croisant les bras. Et pourtant, ils ne sont jamais la cible des attaques massives. Et depuis que les autres sont partis, Tokyo est… Vraisemblablement, en paix.

— Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien », conclut Fury en levant un sourcil.

Son expression avait quelque chose d'impressionné. Une des tentures s'écarta, laissant passer la Vision. Tous les regards éveillés se posèrent sur lui.

« Excusez-moi, finit par dire l'androïde. Mais ces tentures laissent passer les sons, et…

— Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? », s'étonna Thor.

Sa voix était toujours plus douce et amicale quand il s'adressait à l'androïde. La Vision sembla hésiter, se triturant les doigts, avant de dire :

« Statistiquement, la constatation de Monsieur Odinson… Ou Blake, est possible. »

Fury se laissa retomber sur une chaise, devant les ordinateurs amassés au milieu de la pièce, et posa les doigts sur sa tempe.

« La concentration de force, continua la Vision, créée par la Section Spéciale, est un... défi en soi. Qui provoque un conflit. Avec réduction des charges, il y a réduction des enjeux d'une conquête, et par conséquent, des attaques. »

Les deux sourcils de Fury étaient à présent levés. Il tourna la tête vers Thor et Jane, qui échangèrent un regard. Aucun d'entre eux ne sut que dire.

La tenture se souleva à nouveau pour laisser passer Pietro. Celui-ci s'étira longuement, bâillant, le bras levé.

« Vous êtes tous des tordus », finit-il par articuler en traversant le salon en se grattant l'oreille.

Darcy laissa son bras s'extirper de son plaid pour lever la main. Pietro fit taper sa paume contre la sienne.

Une autre tenture se souleva, cette fois, celle de l'entrée. Hill et Coulson parurent, haletants, et armés.

« Colonel, dit Maria d'un ton toujours aussi militaire. Un vaisseau approche de Tokyo. Un vaisseau latvérien.

— Oh, Maria, siffla Darcy. D'autres bonnes nouvelles ? »

Ce ne fut pas elle qui répondit, mais un petit garçon, aux traits japonais et aux cheveux argentés, qui se présenta à la porte. Thor le reconnut, il s'appelait Tommy.

« Monsieur Blake, Madame Foster ! haleta-t-il. Ilyaeuunéboulementprèsdenotremaisonetj'aidesamisensevelissouslaneige…

— Eh, eh, doucement, dit Thor.

— Thor, insista Maria, la situation est urgente. »

Le scandinave déglutit. Fury se levait déjà de sa chaise, et Pietro et la Vision semblaient prêts à partir au combat. Surtout Pietro, en fait. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réellement couru et tapé dans quelque chose qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir cent ans. Jane secoua la tête et se leva.

« Ça va aller, dit-elle. "Blake" et Darcy, vous vous occupez des affaires de secouristes. Pietro, la Vision et moi… »

Elle ramassa l'immense marteau logé sur un des sièges devant les ordinateurs. Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire fier, laissant sa langue s'échapper entre ses dents, alors qu'elle serrait fermement le manche entre ses deux petites mains.

« On s'occupe des affaires d'Avengers. »

Et comme une tornade, ils s'échappèrent de la maison, Fury et les deux agents du SHIELD sur les talons.

Erik, qui dormait toujours profondément sur son siège, laissa échapper un ronflement.

* * *

Sam fut réveillé par le froid. D'un coup d'un seul, comme une racine arrachée à la terre. Un frisson extirpa son corps du sommeil, sans aucune délicatesse. Son propre cœur le réveilla en sursaut, comme brisant une gangue de glace dans laquelle il était plongé, crevant sa cage thoracique comme un coucou hors d'une horloge. Sam prit la grande inspiration du presque noyé qui sortait enfin la tête de l'eau.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi froid.

Au-dessus de lui, le plafond était brun. Sam laissa son rythme cardiaque se calmer, papillonnant des paupières. Dehors, il entendait le vent souffler. À l'intérieur, des bruits de respiration. Il se redressa lentement, ayant la mauvaise impression que tout un côté de son corps était plus lourd que l'autre.

Il était dans une pièce basse, aux murs gris, où l'on voyait encore des pièces de carrelage qui n'avaient pas été arrachées par l'usure et l'humidité. Tout autour de lui, des corps allongés sur des nattes, assoupis, respirant, sifflant ou même gémissant. Un frisson traversa son corps, mais cette fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Sam sursauta, et faillit faire volte-face, mais un des côtés de son corps était déraisonnablement trop lourd et il ne bougeait pas aussi bien qu'il le voulait.

Une femme était accroupie près de lui. Elle avait une belle peau couleur de bois, de longs cheveux aile de corbeau dont un côté était rasé, l'autre retombant sur son épaule. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche, et avait des gants de chirurgie dans les mains.

« Bonjour Sam, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je m'appelle Claire. Claire Temple. Vous êtes à l'Hôpital Hirohito. »

Le Faucon fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu parler de cet hôpital. Et pour le voir de l'intérieur, il avait plutôt du mal à le croire. Ça ressemblait à peine à quelque chose. Les murs étaient sales, sans parler des sols, et le vent s'infiltrait par la fenêtre qu'on avait peine à fermer. Claire sembla remarquer sa réticence et son dégoût quand il scrutait les lieux. Elle haussa les épaules :

« Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir mieux. »

Son excuse adoucit l'humeur de Sam, qui répondit avec un sourire taquin :

« Vous êtes bien trop belle pour vous excuser de quoi que ce soit. »

Elle rit doucement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis secoua la tête.

« Modérez votre langage, votre petit ami risque d'être jaloux.

— Mon petit ami ? répéta Sam en levant un sourcil.

— Le père célibataire aux grands yeux verts, l'éclaira Claire en affichant une expression incrédule.

— Ils sont marron avec des touches de vert, en fait », laissa échapper Sam.

L'infirmière marqua un silence, et le pli de ses lèvres semblait affirmer qu'elle était fière d'avoir raison. Sam sentit son visage s'enflammer, se racla la gorge et marmotta quelque chose en détournant le regard. Elle sourit davantage.

« Il est venu vous voir hier, dit-elle. Il vient souvent. »

Sam allait dire quelque chose, mais ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il baissa enfin les yeux vers son bras droit. Un cri si fort lui échappa que quelques patients allongés loin de lui sursautèrent.

Son bras. Ce n'était pas son bras. C'était un squelette. Un squelette de bras. Ou plutôt, une sorte de prothèse. Mais elle n'évoquait pas un bras humain – elle semblait plutôt faite de bric et de broc. Sa main était certes composée de cinq doigts, mais elle était reliée à un bâton articulé, tenu par des ressorts et autres, le tout accroché à son épaule. Il comprit, au poids, qu'il s'agissait, si ce n'était pas de métal pur, d'un alliage en polymère.

Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait être rassuré, bien au contraire. Son cœur s'était emballé, et c'était à peine s'il arrivait à respirer, les yeux ronds.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? », réussit-il enfin à s'écrier.

Il fallut un certain temps à Claire pour le calmer.

« Quand votre jet s'est presque écrasé dans Tokyo, ça a été la panique, expliqua-t-elle. Pour commencer, un vaisseau qui avait l'air de venir de chez Doom, c'était affreux, pour tout le monde. Les gens ont hurlé dans tous les sens, la Section Spéciale a débarqué – attaqué, aussi – et ils ont découvert que c'était vous. Certains étaient juste assoupis, d'autres à moitié morts. Dont vous. Votre bras était dans un état abominable. Trop de perte de sang, une infection grave. On a été obligés d'amputer. »

Sam la regardait avec effarement mais il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Il laissa enfin ses yeux revenir sur son bras, même s'il espérait qu'il s'agissait toujours d'un mauvais rêve. La prothèse s'étendait jusqu'à son dos, pour bien être maintenue.

« D'où vient ce métal ?

— L'explosion de l'atelier de Tony Stark a fait fleurir le marché noir. L'alliage a créé cette couleur de rouille, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il est neuf.

— C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

— C'est un peu compliqué, dit Claire. Mais non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. Je suis infirmière, pas ingénieur. »

Sam se demanda s'il voulait tout entendre maintenant ou s'il remettait ça à plus tard. Il décida de secouer la tête et d'attendre avant d'encaisser plus d'informations. Il se pinça le nez, prenant une grande inspiration. Pendant un moment, il eut envie de s'endormir. Ou peut-être de mourir. Qu'importait en fin de compte, tant que toute cette horreur disparaissait. Il eut envie de se replier sur lui-même, de se couvrir de sa natte et de ne plus se réveiller. Mais il finit par demander :

« Où sont les autres ? »

Comme rassurée de le voir reprendre le contrôle, Claire, les mains sur les genoux, finit par se relever :

« Certains de vos camarades sont ici. Ils ont décidé d'aider jusqu'à ce que vous soyez remis. D'autres sont partis rejoindre Jane Foster.

— Vous connaissez Jane ? », s'étonna Sam.

Il leva la tête vers elle alors qu'elle opinait. Elle lui tendit la main, et il la prit pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever. Sam tangua légèrement.

« Elle m'a d'ailleurs bien aidée, affirma Claire. C'est une gentille fille, et elle vous connaît bien. Elle sait que certains dégâts ne sont pas réparables facilement. »

Sam, tout en approuvant et en tentant d'offrir un sourire rassurant à sa sauveuse, balaya la salle du regard.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de corps. Il inspira un grand coup. Il se sentit soudain envahi, avalé par toutes ces silhouettes qui semblaient s'étendre à perte de vue. Des corps malades, blessés, fiévreux, délirants.

Et il fut saisi d'une étrange pensée.

C'était donc ça que la Section Spéciale laissait dans son sillage ? Ce qui se passait après la destruction ? Après qu'ils aient soi-disant sauvé la situation ? Sam plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Je peux voir les autres ? articula-t-il doucement.

— Ils sont à côté, dit-elle, avec le personnel. Ici c'est la salle de repos. Vous étiez le seul qui ne se réveillait pas. »

Elle le guida hors de la salle. Sam avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Claire traversa le couloir, et poussa une autre porte.

À l'intérieur, c'était un brouhaha sans nom. Des hommes et des femmes en blouse couraient dans tous les sens, entrant et sortant. Certains étaient assis et mangeaient, conversaient, échangeaient sur tous les sujets. Au milieu de cette cacophonie, Sam peina à apercevoir ses camarades. En fait, ce fut Natasha qui l'aperçut la première.

Et, dès lors, ce fut une tornade d'embrassades, d'accolades.

Ses amis avaient changé, eux aussi. Barnes avait à la place du bras une sorte de squelette osseux dont les Technovores reprenaient lentement possession, redonnant la forme du bras, mais le métal avait aussi colonisé son épaule et la base de son cou. Natasha, dont le visage avait été rafistolé par de très fines plaques de bois clouées sur sa peau, avait aussi une jambe de bois. Quant à Clint, il s'était octroyé des yeux ronds en forme de lunettes. Ou des lunettes tout court bien agrafées à son visage. Sam sourit en le regardant, mais il n'osa pas lui demander s'il voyait de nouveau. Carol, quant à elle, avait un corset de bois et de métal autour du ventre. Apparemment, certains organes avaient été trop sévèrement endommagés.

« Wow, dit Sam en la voyant. Alors, on fait partie du club des cyborgs, nous aussi ?

— Qui l'eut cru, hein ? », rit la blonde en posant son front sur son épaule.

Malgré la plaisanterie, ils étaient bien contents de se retrouver, et d'être tous en un seul morceau.

D'une certaine manière.

* * *

Wanda, dans la chambre, n'avait pas bougé. Ou très peu. Depuis que la Section Spéciale l'avait transportée ici, Pietro venait lui parler chaque jour. C'était lui qui était remis sur pied maintenant, qui pouvait courir à volonté, parler aux autres, les écouter et rire. Son corps ne souffrait plus mais l'âme de sa sœur était en miettes. Wanda, assise, ou roulée en boule en fonction des moments de la journée, ne parlait presque jamais, mais ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts, regardant un point fixe. Parfois, des éclairs verts passaient dans ses prunelles brunes. Ses deux poings fermés restaient près de son menton.

Plus d'une fois, Pietro l'avait extirpée de terreurs nocturnes. Comme maintenant. Il attendait qu'elle se rendorme, ou en tout cas, qu'elle soit assez calme pour clore ses paupières, pour quitter la pièce.

Ce qui servait de salon à la maison plus si secrète de Scott était à présent bien rempli.

Tony Stark avait une boîte à laquelle était branché son réacteur, en attendant qu'il trouve les pièces pour le remplacer. Le géant de pierre l'avait salement amoché. Scott et Cassie étaient tellement contents de s'être retrouvés qu'ils ne se quittaient plus. Scott était l'un des seuls qui n'avait pas subi de graves dégâts. Steve était dans une autre pièce, se reposant et se soumettant quelquefois aux examens du docteur Banner. Natasha était la seule à être revenue de l'hôpital. Sa jambe était fonctionnelle, sa vision impeccable, et son visage réparé. Avec les moyens du bord, mais elle s'en contentait.

Pour le moment, Tony et Darcy discutaient derrière un ordinateur, Fury et Hill derrière un autre, tandis que Jane, Thor et Scott – Cassie sur ses genoux – étaient en intense conversation. Manifestement, le père de famille était fier des récits de guerre qu'il avait à servir aux autres. Pietro croisa les bras. Il ne voyait pas la Vision. Celui-ci devait être à l'extérieur, avec les deux étranges créatures que la Section Spéciale avait encore entraînées dans son sillage. Natasha les observait d'ailleurs, à la fenêtre, passant autour de son doigt pâle une mèche de cheveux écarlates.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? », lâcha enfin le fils Maximoff.

Les conversations se turent, le bourdonnement agréable, vivant, qui envahissait la pièce, mourut. Et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Pietro. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, et du feu dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, là-bas, en Latvérie ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Wanda ? »

Mais naturellement, personne ne pouvait lui fournir de réponse.

Tony baissa les yeux. Scott lui-même perdit toute fierté et regarda ailleurs. Il déglutit, pâlissant. Natasha le fixa, mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que l'impression qu'elle tentait de donner. Pietro siffla entre ses dents et ouvrit la bouche, avant que Jane n'intervienne :

« Pietro. Ça suffit. Tous nos camarades sont blessés, ne va pas envenimer la situation. »

Banner poussa une autre tenture et apparut. Il retira ses lunettes et en nettoya les verres en soupirant. Sa peau hâlée était tachée de deux cratères bleus qui entouraient ses yeux. Le pauvre médecin n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi depuis des jours. Darcy s'approcha et lui tapota l'épaule, mais il lui assura qu'il allait bien.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

— La fièvre a baissé pour de bon, dit Banner. Notre capitaine devrait être totalement sur pied d'ici un ou deux jours. Et là, on pourra lui injecter le sérum. »

Malgré l'épuisement, il leur offrit un sourire optimiste, qui ressemblait à un rayon de lumière dans une couverture de nuages noirs. Sa déclaration, et sa bonne humeur, leur firent à tous du bien. Tony se leva.

« Je peux le voir ?

— Il serait préférable de le laisser dormir », dit Banner.

Tony n'accueillit pas cette réponse avec énormément de joie, mais accepta.

« Tony. »

La voix de Natasha, qui avait percé le silence de façon brutale et acérée, le fit sursauter.

Elle avait le visage sévère.

« Je peux vous voir ? »

Il hocha la tête, et tous les deux se dirigèrent à l'extérieur.

* * *

La neige fondait déjà dehors. Le soleil avait percé les nuages avec force et il était aussi rond et imposant que la sphère écarlate sur le drapeau japonais. L'eau se mêlait à la terre et, s'il restait encore quelques blocs de neige et de glace, tout n'était déjà plus que boue sur le parvis des maisons, les rues de terre battue et les caravanes. Natasha lui fit faire le tour de la maison, jusque dans le petit carré de terre que Scott appelait jardin, et qui séparait les deux habitations que Fury et lui avaient investies. Après s'être assuré que personne ne les écoutait, Natasha croisa les bras et amorça de but en blanc :

« Je vais vous demander quelque chose. Ne vous frappez pas avec un bâton. »

Tony qui, jusqu'à présent, était un peu hagard, la dévisagea avec curiosité. Jamais il n'avait eu autant l'impression que la Veuve Noire était en colère.

« On sait que c'est dur pour vous, articula la cyborg. Que vous vous sentez coupable, non seulement pour la perte de vos amis, mais aussi pour, dit-elle en désignant sa jambe, puis son visage... tout ça. Mais ne vous refermez pas sur vous-même pour pleurer. Ne vous dites pas que vous nous avez entraînés quelque part, que tout est de votre faute, parce que c'est inutile et réducteur pour nous. Et ne pensez surtout pas à ce qui aurait pu arriver si vous n'étiez pas là. On est autonomes, pas des pantins pour faire avancer votre histoire et secouer vos émotions pour attirer la pitié des dieux sur vous. Toutes ces élucubrations ne servent à rien. »

Quelques secondes après, elle ferma les paupières et inspira un grand coup.

« Je ne vous interdis pas de vous sentir mal – jamais, reprit-elle d'un ton plus calme. Et je ne veux pas vous faire culpabiliser. Mais n'oubliez pas que l'on est avec vous. On souffre, nous aussi. Quant à Pepper et Rhodey… »

Les bras croisés, elle haussa les épaules, cherchant ses mots.

« Cette situation les affecte aussi. Ils font de leur mieux. Mais, même si vos amis ne sont plus ceux que vous avez connus, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne méritent plus votre temps et que vous n'avez plus rien à leur offrir. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Tony pour encaisser l'information, et il hocha la tête, avant de se gratter la nuque. Puis il tourna la tête vivement vers elle :

« Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

— Parce que vous me faites penser à Steve, en cet instant, avoua Natasha sans détour. Et je le vois, lui aussi, quand il vous regarde. Steve pense à tout ça, à comment vous vous sentez –plus encore qu'à comment lui se sent. Il y pense beaucoup, vu ses propres… bagages. Il vous comprend, mais il ne saurait pas comment vous dire d'avancer quand lui-même n'y parvient que difficilement. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à aller mieux, personne ne le peut. Mais ne vous flagellez pas. »

Bien que cela soit exprimé avec des mots parfois durs et avec une certaine sévérité, Tony comprenait où la cyborg voulait en venir. Il finit par opiner, et sourire, doucement, faiblement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à tomber le masque.

« Merci Nat. »

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, Thor était venu le voir pour lui dire que Steve était réveillé. Et qu'il voulait le voir. Le cœur de Tony s'était emballé et il n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois. Banner s'était contenté de lever les yeux au plafond. Évidemment, il avait essayé de dire à Steve qu'il avait besoin de repos, mais non. Si ce n'était pas l'un qui désobéissait, c'était l'autre. Pas étonnant qu'ils soient si bien ensemble.

Tony poussa la tenture et entra dans la chambre, ou plutôt, le débarras. Celui où il avait construit l'exosquelette qui avait misérablement éclaté en Latvérie. Celui où Steve et lui s'étaient offerts l'un à l'autre. Ce dernier était allongé, les yeux mi-clos. Il leva le bras, lui fit coucou de la main, et tapota le matelas à côté de lui. Tony hocha la tête, et s'allongea près de lui.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je te tourne le dos ? J'aime bien être la petite cuillère. »

Steve ne répondit que par un rire calme. Tony se roula en boule près de lui, et les bras maigres du capitaine enserrèrent ses épaules. L'ingénieur ferma les yeux.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, dans le silence, avant de parler. De Steve, et de sa santé, principalement. Celui-ci ne savait pas encore s'il se sentait prêt pour l'injection du sérum. Pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Il avait mis tellement de temps à s'habituer à nouveau à son ancienne apparence, à se défaire de sa « persona » de Captain America, il avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si jamais tout se passait bien. Tony n'avait même pas envie de se demander ce qu'il se passerait si les choses tournaient mal.

« Comment vont Pepper et Rhodey ? », finit par demander Steve.

L'ingénieur ne put que déglutir. Les paroles de Natasha résonnèrent dans sa tête, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. S'il parlait, il fondrait en larmes. Steve sentit son corps se tendre, si bien que son étreinte se raffermit autour de ses épaules.

« Je sais que c'est dur, souffla-t-il enfin. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, Tony. »

Le fils Stark ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela, si bien qu'il se contenta d'être secoué d'un faux rire.

« Natasha disait que tu savais ce que ça faisait… finit-il par avouer.

— Elle n'a pas tort.

— C'est par rapport à Peggy ? », demanda faiblement Tony.

Alors que le silence retombait, Tony se demanda s'il n'avait pas outrepassé une limite. Steve frissonna. Si bien que l'ingénieur décida de se retourner, pour faire face au Captain. Celui-ci avait récupéré quelques couleurs. Tony posa sa main hâlée sur sa joue et lui sourit doucement. Les yeux de Steve brillaient, traversés par la lumière qui passait sous la tenture.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, tu sais. »

Il n'aurait jamais cru prononcer cette phrase quelques mois plus tôt. Steve siffla, puis se plaça sur le dos, les deux mains sur le ventre. Tony logea sa tête au creux de son épaule maigre. Il pouvait sentir le pouls de Steve contre sa peau.

« J'ai rencontré Peg en voulant entrer dans l'armée, murmura Steve, tu connais l'histoire. On s'est liés très vite, et on s'est mariés. On fonctionnait bien ensemble. Très bien même. Mais… On voulait juste sauver tout le monde. »

Tony croisa les doigts avec ceux de Steve. C'était un « reproche » que lui avaient déjà fait ses coéquipiers. Steve tentait toujours d'aider tout un chacun. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle la Section Spéciale était si remplie aujourd'hui alors qu'elle était loin d'être en bonne santé. Mais, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, Tony savait que les Avengers admiraient leur capitaine pour ce principe. Raison pour laquelle la plupart d'entre eux étaient dans le pauvre hôpital de Claire, en train de mettre la main à la pâte. Raison pour laquelle ils avaient accepté de reconstruire la ville à main nues.

Raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous membres de la Section Spéciale, tout simplement.

« Il y avait une organisation, reprit Steve. Ils se faisaient appeler le Zodiaque. C'était une sorte d'organisation souterraine, qui semait la terreur en ville, pour la faire courte. Ou plutôt, un genre de mafia, constitué de monsieur et de madame Tout-le-Monde, en apparence. Mais ils avaient tellement de connexions parmi les forces de l'ordre et autres qu'ils ont pu amasser un paquet d'armes… ça aurait pu faire sauter Tokyo. On nous disait que ce n'était pas notre combat. Que nous, notre mission, c'était les menaces externes, les robots, et tout le tintouin. Que le Zodiaque, c'était l'affaire de la SSR. Mais on s'en est mêlés. On a mené l'enquête clandestinement, jusqu'à découvrir que même certains membres de la SSR étaient impliqués. »

Cette fois, Tony se redressa sur un coude. Steve fixait vaguement le plafond, l'expression neutre, mais son pouls s'était accéléré.

« Quand ils ont su qu'ils étaient découverts, ils ont voulu frapper fort, continua-t-il, la voix monocorde. Le Parlement. Un geste symbolique, mais aussi stratégique. C'est au centre de la ville. Tant de personnes auraient pu mourir. On y est allés, avec Fury et Hill – les seuls qui ont vraiment cru en nous. On a évacué, combattu, et la bombe… »

Cette fois, il plissa les lèvres. Sa main s'était mise à trembler.

« On ne pouvait pas la désamorcer. On manquait de temps. Peggy a suggéré de l'évacuer avec le quinjet. De s'envoler, et de lâcher la bombe le plus loin possible. »

Steve dut se reprendre avant de continuer. Il inspira, le souffle haché par le tremblement de ses lèvres, et il renifla. Tony lui frotta l'épaule. Steve se pinça l'arête du nez. Ses yeux se gonflaient déjà de larmes.

« Je lui ait dit… Qu'on pouvait trouver une autre solution, qu'on pouvait envoyer le quinjet en pilote automatique, qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'être dedans, ça pouvait sauter à tout moment, peut-être qu'elle manquerait de temps… Elle m'a dit : "Non, Steve, je ne lâche pas un avion avec une bombe dedans sans m'assurer que tout le monde est en sécurité." »

Ce souvenir, d'une certaine manière, sembla le faire sourire, mais deux larmes épaisses s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Sa main frêle se referma autour de celle de Tony, et l'autre se plaqua devant sa bouche, alors qu'il manquait de peu de laisser fuir un sanglot.

« Je suis resté avec elle à la radio jusqu'à ce que la bombe explose », admit-il dans un souffle.

Tony déglutit. Steve se redressa, les épaules tremblantes. L'ingénieur passa les bras autour du corps fragile du soldat, le serrant contre son torse. Steve s'autorisa enfin à éclater, et pleura contre lui. Il pleura longtemps, alors que leurs silhouettes serrées l'une contre l'autre se découpaient dans la pénombre de la pièce.

* * *

Banner et Natasha étaient assis devant la maison, le dos contre le mur encore humide. Le soleil se couchait. Clint avait assuré à sa comparse cyborg que lui, Bucky et Carol quitteraient l'hôpital dès le lendemain matin. Sam avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps.

Le docteur avait un burrito dans la main, une de ces affreuses choses à la sciure de bois. Natasha l'avisa d'un air circonspect mais, malheureusement, ils avaient besoin de se nourrir. Pas étonnant que la viande fasse autant fureur au marché noir. Peut-être qu'elle devrait essayer de s'en procurer. Voir ses camarades manger ce genre de chose la rebutait et lui donnait envie d'attaquer les murs du Parlement à mains nues. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la tracassait ces derniers temps.

« Pepper, soupira-t-elle. Notre existence, à Clint et moi, ça réveille quelque chose en elle. Chez Rhodey aussi, mais il est tellement discret. Pepper elle, pose plein de questions. C'est… Étrange. »

Deux passants dévisagèrent d'un air curieux ces deux extravagants assis par terre, à prendre le froid – qui n'avait pas encore complètement disparu – au lieu de s'isoler chez eux, comme tout le monde.

« Je sais ce que ça fait, quelque part », admit la cyborg.

Bruce la dévisagea derrière ses verres. Natasha passa une main dans ses cheveux roux. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était en meilleurs termes avec le Hulk qu'avec Bruce. Le Hulk était comme elle, quelque part. Bruce, lui, tout génie qu'il était, restait humain. Mais l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

« Quelque chose m'a frappée, confessa la cyborg, peu de temps après notre arrivée, Scott a dit que son ancienne copine, celle qui lui avait appris à se battre, avait été entraînée par "la Chambre rouge". Quand j'étais humaine, j'étais une espionne. Et, je crois que ça avait un rapport avec cette fameuse Chambre. Ce sont des souvenirs que j'ai tenté d'effacer depuis longtemps, mais ça m'est revenu… »

Le vent soufflait doucement et agitait leurs cheveux. Bruce frissonna, et se blottit un peu plus sous sa couverture alors que la cyborg étendait sa jambe de bois devant elle. Elle soupira.

« Quand je suis devenue cyborg, j'ai tenté de m'échapper une première fois de la base du SHIELD, et j'ai fait mes recherches. Je voulais savoir qui j'étais avant que le SHIELD ne ramasse mon cadavre. Je me disais qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison. Puis j'ai su quelle personne j'avais été, et ce que j'avais fait. »

À son silence, Bruce comprit que ça ne devait pas être beau à entendre. Les silences de la cyborg étaient souvent bien plus éloquents que tous ses plaidoyers.

« Ça a tout mis sens dessus dessous, soupira-t-elle. Puis j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit qu'au final, être une cyborg était peut-être une chance pour moi. De me racheter, de récupérer ce que l'ancien moi avait détruit. Je n'avais pas de proches. Personne n'avait souffert de cette transformation. »

À côté d'elle, elle pouvait voir les restes de neige fondre à vue d'œil. Tout serait certainement parti à l'aube. Mais Natasha ne voyait plus le paysage des bidonvilles de Tokyo. Elle ne voyait que Pepper et Rhodey, leurs grands yeux effarés, suppliants, la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vue. Elle plissa les lèvres.

« Mais eux, ils sont… Ils sont tellement perdus. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Ça m'a fait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. Peut-être que si je peux les aider à trouver la paix… »

Ne voyant pas comment finir sa phrase, elle se contenta de soupirer, et de secouer la tête à nouveau. Ses mèches ensanglantées dansèrent autour de son visage rafistolé.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu t'entends si bien avec l'autre type, remarqua Bruce. Tu veux apaiser ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Mais Pepper et Rhodey… C'est horrible, ce qui leur est arrivé. Ils n'ont pas voulu ça. »

Certes, ni lui, ni Tony, lorsqu'ils étaient penchés au-dessus de leurs expériences dans leur labo, ne s'étaient attendus à subir un dédoublement de personnalité ou à avoir du métal vivant dans le corps. Mais c'était leurs travaux. Leurs faits. Pepper et Rhodey avaient été des dommages collatéraux. Kidnappés par un scientifique fou qui n'avait fait que creuser leur agonie.

* * *

« Bonjour chérie. Il y a un peu de café pour toi.

— Merci. »

Clint avait dressé l'oreille dès qu'il avait entendu le mot café. Il avait tourné la tête, pour voir une femme à l'impressionnante coiffure afro embrasser doucement Claire. Le cyborg haussa les sourcils. Il avait encore la vue un peu floue – ces nouveaux monocles étaient étranges, mais il s'y habituerait. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua la prothèse que la nouvelle arrivante avait en lieu et place du bras. La femme à l'afro finit par se rendre compte qu'elle était observée, si bien qu'elle le fixa. Clint sursauta.

« Salut, dit-elle.

— Hey, articula le cyborg. Je m'appelle Clint. Clint Barton.

— Ah oui. Claire m'a parlé de toi. Misty. Misty Knight. »

Elle lui tendit sa main, et il la serra.

« Je vois que vous avez aussi eu votre lot de casse, dit Clint.

— C'est ça, de travailler dans la police, répondit Misty. Je reconnais que c'est pas la Section Spéciale, mais on a des jours nazes, nous aussi. »

À ces mots, Clint tiqua. Il secoua la tête, comme si une mouche était venue lui tourner autour. Pendant une seconde, ce fut un tonnerre d'images et de sons, mais le tout fut bien trop bref pour qu'il puisse réellement se concentrer dessus. Ça n'était rien de plus qu'un genre de migraine éclair, dont il se serait bien passé. Pour chasser le tout, il secoua encore la tête, bien plus fort, cette fois. Claire eut l'air relativement peu impressionnée.

« Clint ? tenta-t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

— Oui, s'écria le cyborg. C'est juste que… Je vous crois, Misty. Je vous crois.

— Ravie de l'apprendre », articula Misty, quelque peu refroidie par son comportement.

Clint eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Et il ne s'en priva pas. Il se contenta de saluer ses deux interlocutrices d'un « mesdames », en s'inclinant doucement, et quitta la pièce. Il traversa les couloirs, descendit des escaliers, avant de traverser un autre couloir, et de se retrouver à l'extérieur.

Au bout du petit sentier qui séparait l'entrée de la route, Clint aperçut, toujours avec d'étranges couleurs, la silhouette de Bucky lever les bras, l'air de dire « enfin ! ». Le cyborg sourit, et traversa le chantier à grandes enjambées.

« Où sont les autres ? s'étonna Bucky. Carol, Sam ?

— Carol préfèrerait se reposer encore un peu et Sam veut s'habituer à son bras. Ils disent qu'ils vont partir dans un jour ou deux.

— Ils gâchent la surprise, siffla Bucky. On était censés revenir tous ensemble. »

Mais en baissant les yeux vers Clint, il nota un détail étrange. Les sourcils du Soldat de l'hiver s'arquèrent. Un grand sourire traversa le visage du cyborg, mais ce genre de sourire étrange, un peu triste, ce sourire de façade que les humains plaquaient sur leurs visages pour cacher qu'ils étaient au bord des larmes.

« Eh, fit-il, un peu plus doucement, ça va ?

— Oui, souffla Clint. Oui, c'est juste que… Je peux enfin te voir. Vraiment te voir, et c'est… c'est merveilleux.

— Doucement, doucement, fit Bucky, à son tour agité d'un rire mélancolique. Tu vas me faire pleurer. »

Ce sur quoi il passa ses bras autour des épaules du cyborg, les mains de ce dernier se refermant dans le dos de sa veste. Il n'y avait plus une trace de neige dehors, ce matin. Même le sol était parfaitement sec, et la brise légère soulevait un peu de poussière brune, tachant les chaussures des passants.

« Je t'aime tellement, souffla Clint.

— T'es tellement niais », fit semblant de lui reprocher Bucky.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de l'embrasser longuement.

* * *

« Incoming ! » fit la voix joyeuse de Jim.

Ce sur quoi il leur lança du Donna Summer.

Darcy posa les mains sur ses oreilles, et les coups s'envolèrent. Hill et Coulson tirèrent à volonté sur les mannequins de bois plantés dans l'herbe, Tony tendit les mains devant lui, laissant parler les répulseurs, et Jane envoya, à la seule force de son bras, Mjolnir loin devant elle. Le marteau heurta un des mannequins, le faisant éclater sans concession. L'ingénieur et les deux agents du SHIELD marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, les yeux ronds.

« Okay, reprit Tony, il va vraiment falloir m'expliquer comment vous êtes devenue "Thor" parce que je trouve ça aussi terrifiant que génial.

— C'est une histoire pour un autre jour, se moqua Jane.

— Et quel jour ?

— Le jour où vous viserez correctement. »

Du doigt, elle pointa les mannequins. Ceux en face de Maria et Coulson étaient criblés de petites traces noires, signe que les balles avaient touché leur cible aux endroits voulus. Pour Tony, c'était plus compliqué. Le mannequin était brûlé sur un coin de la tête, des hanches, et sur le bras, mais rien de mortel, si on voulait établir un diagnostic.

« Eh, siffla Tony, sur les robots, ça marche.

— Mais il faut aussi que vous appreniez à viser juste, le rattrapa Maria. À viser le point faible plutôt que foncer dans le tas.

— Aucun d'entre vous ne sait à quel point c'est difficile de viser avec des répulseurs ! se défendit le fils Stark en levant les bras au ciel, défait.

— Je peux essayer ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la même seconde vers Rhodey, le nouvel arrivant. Le cyborg de métal semblait hésitant, comme s'il craignait de les avoir dérangés, ou d'être chassé à grands cris.

Ils s'étaient repliés dans la cour, non loin de la maison de Scott, remplie d'arbres. Personne ne s'y rendait, sauf les adolescents en quête de sensations fortes. Ou peut-être les gens qui avaient des cadavres à enterrer. Par ailleurs, Loki avait été enterré non loin d'ici. L'inhumer dans un cimetière n'aurait jamais été chose possible.

Tony déglutit, puis sourit. Il y avait une autre expression, au-delà de l'appréhension, sur le visage de Rhodey. L'air fier d'une personne qui aime relever un défi. Et apercevoir cette petite once de sentiment sur le visage du cyborg lui procura plus de joie qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il tendit le bras à côté de lui.

« Bien sûr, prends place. »

Rhodey s'avança, se planta entre Maria et Tony, et tendit le bras droit. La gangue de métal autour se fit plus épaisse, solide et carrée. En plus du répulseur au creux de sa main, Maria et Coulson purent apercevoir au moins trois canons cachés dans le métal. Ce type était une machine de guerre à lui tout seul.

Mais un seul rayon s'échappa, du répulseur qu'il avait au creux de la main, et de ce seul répulseur.

Le mannequin de Tony éclata. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, faussement outré, et croisa les bras, alors que Jane lui tapotait l'épaule.

« Oui Tony, c'est si dur de viser correctement. »

* * *

« Papa, papa ! hurla Cassie en déboulant dans la chambre. Y a Sam qui revient ! »

Scott sursauta et ses mains s'abattirent sur le matelas alors qu'il se redressait d'un coup, électrifié. Il lui fallut toutefois un certain temps pour comprendre ce que braillait sa fille – il crut pendant un moment être revenu au temps où elle ne faisait pas ses nuits. S'échappant avec difficulté du lit, il posa les pieds par terre et passa les mains sur son front, avant de se lever.

Le nom de Sam avait envoyé de l'adrénaline dans son corps. Les visites à l'hôpital étaient compliquées. Avec toutes les maladies, on évitait de laisser les gens entrer, et même si Claire lui avait fait - une ou deux fois - une faveur, à partir du moment où Sam s'était réellement éveillé, on lui avait restreint cette liberté.

En enfilant rapidement une chemise par-dessus son chandail, Scott quitta la pièce. La lumière était faible. On était encore tôt le matin. Scott se frotta les yeux, et poussa la tenture d'entrée. Cassie bondissait déjà hors de la maison pour se jeter dans les bras de Carol. Mais son père s'était totalement figé à la vision de Sam.

Ce n'était pas à cause du bras. Il l'avait vu, quand Claire l'avait posé, pendant le sommeil de Sam. Mais c'était juste… Sam. Le voir enfin, les yeux ouverts. Vivant. Depuis leur départ de Latvérie, il avait craint le pire, vu Sam trembler, pâlir, avec son sang qui s'écoulait. On parvenait à refermer la plaie, on faisait un garrot, mais le bras ne répondait plus, Sam était fiévreux. Trop de fois, quand il avait fermé les yeux, Scott avait cru que Sam ne rouvrirait jamais les siens. Et il était là.

Son souffle s'était coupé dans sa gorge, et sa vue s'était brouillée. Scott déboula à toute vitesse, et fondit dans les bras de Sam si vite que l'homme volant faillit basculer en arrière. Le temps resta suspendu quand ses bras se refermèrent autour de lui, et il n'y eut plus qu'eux, l'espace d'un souffle, d'un battement de cœur, avant que Scott ne se rende compte qu'il était contre le torse de Sam. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

Carol, un sourire aux lèvres et Cassie sur la hanche, passa la tenture de l'entrée de la maison.

Sam resta surpris, les mains levées, quelques secondes, avant de sentir le corps de Scott trembler contre le sien. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour comprendre qu'il pleurait.

« Scott ? fit-il doucement. Eh, cowboy.

— J'ai eu tellement peur, sanglota Scott, accroché à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il se dissipe entre ses doigts. Tellement peur… »

Alors Sam passa les bras autour de lui, et posa la tête sur la sienne. Tout son corps semblait retransmettre de la chaleur, qui recouvrait Scott comme une couverture. Sa main de chair passa plusieurs fois dans son dos, puis Sam recula légèrement, prenant le visage de Scott en coupe, et de son pouce normal, il essuya sa larme.

« Eh, ça va aller. Je suis là. »

Mais pour Scott, ce n'était pas suffisant. Et peut-être Sam le comprit-il, ou peut-être en avait-il encore plus besoin que lui. De sentir qu'il était bel et bien en vie, qu'il était vraiment de retour, et que ce n'était pas un dernier rêve avant que son âme ne s'échappe du monde des vivants. Les bras de Scott passèrent autour de sa nuque, il ferma les yeux, alors que le visage de Sam se penchait vers le sien. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser à la fois tendre et hâtif, chargé de sel. D'abord craintifs, s'approchant l'un l'autre comme s'ils étaient faits de cristal, ils s'habituèrent au contact des lèvres de l'autre, se rapprochant encore, laissant le temps à l'euphorie de redescendre, pour qu'ils réalisent qu'ils étaient enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Au-delà de la folie des retrouvailles, il fallait aussi se remettre au travail. Faire avec les données que Doom leur avait apportées, et continuer d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. C'était certainement le terrain sur lequel les nouveaux arrivants qu'étaient Pepper et Rhodey étaient le plus à l'aise. Et, à présent que tout le monde était de retour, ils pouvaient _tous_ se remettre au travail.

Dans la salle des ordinateurs, c'était une cacophonie sans nom. Les cyborgs et l'androïde tentaient d'emmagasiner les données, de les trier, les scientifiques hurlaient d'un côté, les soldats de l'autre. On n'avait pas vu pire foutoir depuis un moment. Mais Steve finit par réclamer un temps mort. Il était de nouveau bel et bien sur pied, prêt à recevoir le sérum, mais il tenait à régler ça, d'abord. Mais on ne règlerait rien si tout le monde se sifflait dans les oreilles.

« Bien, résumons », dit-il en croisant les bras.

Comme le disait si bien Clint, il avait son éternelle « Cap-Daddy-Face », même sans la carrure.

« Loki travaillait pour une branche clandestine du SHIELD, articula lentement le capitaine, branche menée par Alexander Pierce. On sait maintenant qu'ils ont conclu une alliance avec Doom, Obadiah et les ChessMen, pour écraser les Métropoles les unes après les autres. Mais, partant du principe qu'ils devaient se partager leur dû… si Tokyo devait revenir à Loki, quelle Métropole allait revenir à Doom ? Manille ? Séoul ?

— Sans doute Séoul ? tenta Fury. Manille a un emplacement peu stratégique, en fin de compte. »

Le débat se rouvrit presque immédiatement. Steve leva les yeux au plafond, Bruce noya son visage dans ses mains. Fury jugea le tout derrière ses lunettes de soleil, les bras croisés, et Cassie admirait l'ensemble avec de grands yeux. Elle se demandait si ça pouvait durer encore longtemps.

« Captain, dit alors Fury. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule manière de tirer cette affaire au clair. »

C'était une des premières fois que Fury parlait réellement. Et l'avantage, surtout quand on était Fury, c'était que, même en parlant peu, quand il parlait, on l'écoutait. Les voix finirent par baisser. Le colonel leva les yeux vers Rogers, qui, les bras croisés, attendait son verdict.

Il était loin, le temps où Fury et lui s'écharpaient pour une portion de pouvoir. Ils avaient réappris à s'écouter et, plus important encore, à se faire confiance. Si bien que, quand Fury parla, aussi étrange que sembla sa proposition, Steve comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune arrière-pensée, et qu'elle était formulée parce qu'il pensait vraiment qu'il s'agissait de la bonne solution :

« Il faut parler au prisonnier. »

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas remis les pieds dans le centre-ville et, en règle générale, dans les quartiers riches ou aisés, depuis la bataille contre Loki. Ils s'étaient présentés pour les reconstructions mais, même lors des interventions, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils n'avaient pas à quitter le bidonville.

Les robots arrivaient très peu par le ciel, sillonné par l'Air Force, préférant s'infiltrer par les murs et, qui disait murs, disait bidonvilles. Les plus pauvres étaient en première ligne mais, paradoxalement, les pertes semblaient moins soulever l'indignation. Même la Section Spéciale, lors de ses interventions, restait au-dessus du sol, dans le quinjet, volant autour, sans jamais se poser au sol et, quand c'était le cas, en oubliant totalement que des humains vivaient là.

Et pourtant, après quelques mois passés ici, c'était comme s'ils y avaient toujours vécu. Ce n'était pas un mal en soi, mais retourner dans les quartiers propres de la ville leur donnait l'impression de pénétrer en plein territoire inconnu. Un peu plus et ils étaient plus à l'aise à Doomstadt qu'au centre de Tokyo.

Surtout à bord du van que partageaient Luis et Scott, il fallait dire ce qui était. Le véhicule, conduit par ce dernier, qui chantonnait gaiement « It's a hard knock life » diffusé par l'intelligence artificielle et mobile qu'était Jim, cahotait par moments. On entendait le crissement des pneus sur la route, et tous les passagers des véhicules nouvelle génération en polymère ou antigravitationnels les regardaient comme s'ils étaient revenus d'entre les morts.

Or, pour Tony, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Ou plutôt, c'était eux qui allaient voir celui que tout le monde croyait mort.

L'ingénieur retint son souffle dans sa gorge, comme dans l'espoir de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Quelqu'un aurait peut-être dû lui expliquer que l'apnée ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation, mais sans doute n'aurait-il pas écouté.

Il devait bien l'avouer : il était encore terrorisé par Obadiah.

Mais, quelque part, le fait d'être accompagné des quatre membres permanents de la Section Spéciale de Tokyo – de Scott et Jim, aussi, peut-être – lui était d'un grand secours.

« On arrive », annonça Scott.

Les cinq passagers qui somnolaient à l'arrière du van se redressèrent pour se pencher vers le siège avant. La silhouette du nouveau Triskélion, toujours en reconstruction, se découpait à l'horizon.

« Bon, siffla Bucky. Jim, tu restes dans la voiture avec Scott.

— _Mais pourquoi ?_

— Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je te laisse le choix ? », le rabroua le Soldat.

* * *

Hill les reçut directement.

En l'absence « très mystérieuse » du directeur Fury, que tout le monde, dans le reste du SHIELD, croyait mort, c'était elle qui était aux commandes, avec Coulson comme adjoint. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle ils étaient toujours au courant des avancées des robots et pouvaient avertir la Section Spéciale en un temps record. Ça apparentait plus la Section à un genre de mafia qu'à autre chose, à présent qu'on y pensait.

Le bâtiment, tel qu'il se découpait derrière son tailleur gris, était bien parti pour avoir une forme sphérique. Les travaux semblaient traîner – les volontaires n'affluaient pas, hormis les agents du SHIELD qui avaient survécu à ce que beaucoup appelaient « la Bataille de Tokyo », et Hill privilégiait la reconstruction de l'école et de l'hôpital avant son confort personnel, ce qui était tout à son honneur.

Steve fut le premier à descendre du van. Il avait beau être encore tout rabougri, un peu pâle, dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui, et sortir d'un véhicule qui avait beaucoup trop d'années de retard, il se dégageait toujours de lui la même présence imposante, et Hill inclina la tête vers lui avec tout le respect du monde. Tony suivit de près, dans l'ombre du capitaine, et Romanoff et Barnes suivirent à leur tour. Sam descendit le dernier, et tandis qu'ils s'entretenaient avec Maria, il se dirigea vers la portière avant du véhicule.

« Il a accepté de nous recevoir ? s'étonna Steve.

— Au risque de le vexer, répondit sérieusement Hill, nous ne lui avons pas vraiment demandé son avis.

— Comment il va ? », souffla Tony.

Il avait presque murmuré cette phrase avec honte, la tête basse. Maria dirigea vers lui un regard neutre, mais il sentit son visage s'enflammer et ses yeux lui picoter. Bucky tourna la tête. Sam discutait toujours avec Scott, qui restait penché à la fenêtre du van. Tous deux parlaient à voix basse en souriant.

« Déçu de ne pas avoir pu s'échapper quand le missile s'est écrasé sur le QG, rétorqua la directrice, rien de bien méchant. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Scott et Sam échangèrent un rapide baiser avant que le Faucon ne rejoigne ses camarades. Steve leva la tête vers Tony et, discrètement, croisa ses doigts avec les siens. Le fils Stark hocha la tête, de même que Stark et Romanoff. Hill tourna les talons et les invita à la suivre. Bucky pouffa et jeta à Sam un regard de faux reproche.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis cinq minutes et vous me donnez déjà l'impression d'avoir la bouche pleine de caries, ricana le soldat.

— Pour commencer, rétorqua Sam, ce que tu fais avec ta bouche ne me regarde pas. Ensuite, désolé, mais on n'est pas tous du genre à tourner autour du pot pour le plaisir d'être dramatique. »

Ce sur quoi il le devança pour rattraper Natasha. Celle-ci clopinait légèrement, essayant toujours de s'habituer à sa jambe de substitution. En voyant Sam, elle tapota d'ailleurs sa prothèse et lâcha une raillerie à mi-voix. Steve, qui avait suivi l'échange, ricana en regardant Bucky, mais celui-ci lui renvoya un regard lourd de sens.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est de toi qu'il parlait, grogna le Soldat, monsieur j'attends-que-Stark-soit-aux-portes-de-la-mort-pour-me-confesser.

— Non, je suis sûr à deux cents pour cent qu'il t'attaquait, toi, monsieur moi-et-Clint-nous-tournons-autour-depuis-des-mois-et-j'attendais-juste-qu'il-perde-la-vue.

— Je parlais de vous deux », déclara Sam en tournant la tête vers eux malgré son avance.

Natasha et lui se tapèrent dans la main. Tony pouffa à l'échange entre les quatre membres de la Section. À peu de choses près, c'était comme au début. Ils étaient au Triskélion, avançaient avec légèreté et s'échangeaient des vacheries, malgré la gravité de la mission.

Mais le Triskélion était à moitié détruit, et eux aussi. Natasha avait une jambe de bois, Sam une prothèse à la place du bras, le métal de Bucky s'avançait jusqu'à son cou, et Steve avait perdu sa carrure. Et Tony était là, encore plus galeux que lorsqu'il avait été recueilli, en train de se trimbaler avec une batterie dans une main – l'autre tenant avec fermeté celle de Steve – parce que son réacteur faiblissait et faisait des siennes s'il était laissé en autonomie trop longtemps.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall du Triskélion, couvert de carrelage blanc, suivant le bruit des talons de Maria Hill. Elle les redirigea jusqu'à un ascenseur.

« Pourquoi un ascenseur, s'étonna Tony. Vous avez dû reconstruire quatre étages et demi et je ne crois pas que ce soit légal de monter comme ça sur un ascenseur en chantier, d'ailleurs, on n'est pas supposé construire l'ascenseur en dernier ? »

Steve plissa les lèvres pour tenter de réfréner un sourire. Il savait que Tony s'était à nouveau transformé en moulin à paroles parce qu'il était nerveux.

« C'est parce que nous allons en bas, Monsieur Stark », répondit calmement Maria.

L'interpellé leva les sourcils alors que les doubles portes s'ouvraient dans ce « ting » si caractéristique. Hill rentra en premier dans l'ascenseur, suivie des cinq autres. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux et, quand l'ascenseur se remit à descendre, Tony eut l'impression d'être aspiré par un trou dans la terre.

« Sous-sol des prisonniers, ordonna Hill.

— _Mais, Madame Hill_ , intervint une voix féminine, _les membres de la Section Spéciale ne sont pas autorisés à…_

— Dérogation spéciale, l'interrompit la directrice. Hill, Maria.

— _Bien Madame._

— Eh bien, Olivia, s'étonna Tony en levant le nez au plafond. Je pensais que vous seriez davantage contente de nous revoir.

— _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez,_ rétorqua la voix de l'intelligence artificielle. _Je suis Anissa_. »

Tony fronça les sourcils, et même les autres Vengeurs se tournèrent vers Maria. Celle-ci serra les mâchoires alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur un couloir éclairé au néon. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Tony. Natasha, avec son monocle de fortune qui semblait être fait avec le bout d'une ancienne longue vue, zooma sur les lieux, Bucky serra son poing métallique et Sam prit un instant pour rassembler ses esprits. Steve, même s'il ne le montrait pas, se tendit de tout son corps. Mais il était si constamment tendu que peut-être ne sentait-on plus la différence.

Encore une fois, Maria fut la première à sortir, suivie du petit groupe. Elle attendit que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment pour dire, tout en appuyant sur une montre discrète pour faire apparaître un écran holographique :

« L'intelligence artificielle "Olivia" a été reprogrammée, annonça-t-elle. Selon Scott, qui avait piraté les réseaux du SHIELD, elle avait été, avec beaucoup d'autres IA du bâtiment, la complice de Loki et d'Obadiah dans leurs actions. Les intelligences artificielles couvraient leurs actions, leurs communications, et leur transmettaient des informations.

— Alors, pourquoi continuer à garder des intelligences artificielles ? s'étonna Sam. Si elles ont été compromises une fois…

— Nous prenons énormément de précautions.

— De précautions, répéta le Faucon. Beaucoup de "précautions" de Fury n'ont pas suffi à arrêter Obadiah et Loki. Et vous croyez que…

— Sam, tenta Steve.

— Quoi ? Les intelligences artificielles du bâtiment étaient compromises, t'as pas envie d'en savoir plus ?

— Il faut croire qu'une grande partie du SHIELD était compromise. Plus grande que ce qu'on croyait, soupira Bucky. Vous avez vraiment envie de tout reconstruire là-dessus ?

— Puisque vous êtes toujours là et que le SHIELD s'en remet toujours à vous clandestinement, dit Maria, je suppose que oui. Il se passe beaucoup de choses au SHIELD, surtout depuis vos petites vacances en Latvérie. »

Cette dernière affirmation traça un pli d'inquiétude sur son front blanc. Ils arrivèrent devant un pan de mur. Hill pointa sa montre dessus, et un mince filet de lumière holographique s'y répandit, faisant apparaître un clavier. Elle y tapa un code, et le mur coulissa devant eux. Tony prit une grande inspiration.

« Monsieur Stark », se contenta de dire Maria, comme si cette simple appellation posait elle-même la question.

Tony resta silencieux, le temps de chercher ses mots.

« Est-ce que, articula lentement celui-ci. Est-ce que c'était là que… Que j'étais…

— Oui. »

La directrice prit encore de l'avance sur eux.

Natasha, elle, suivait tous ces échanges en silence, observant les lieux, les enregistrant, s'en imprégnant presque. Il y avait peu de lieux auxquels elle n'avait pas eu accès du temps où elle était agent, puis membre de la Section Spéciale, et cet endroit en faisait partie.

Le changement comportemental de Maria était tout aussi étonnant, mais compréhensible. Ici, elle n'était pas une aide clandestine dans un bidonville qui partageait des burritos avec les parias de la société. Elle était la directrice du SHIELD, elle avait une autorité, une image. Et, manifestement, un poids qu'elle essayait de porter seule. Ce qu'elle pouvait aisément comprendre. Et elle n'était pas sûre, à cette heure-ci, d'être capable d'aider celle qu'elle considérait, à la vue des circonstances, comme sa supérieure. Même si elle le voulait.

Natasha espérait juste que cela ne leur porterait pas préjudice, et que ce poids n'était que le prix de la direction du SHIELD. Que tout cela ne cachait rien de plus.

Étrangement, elle en doutait.

* * *

La cellule d'Obadiah était l'une des plus lointaines, cachée sous trois systèmes de sécurité différents. Maria s'éclipsa dans une salle voisine, manifestement équipée d'une vitre sans tain. Son rôle était d'observer, non de participer, aujourd'hui. Elle se contenta juste d'opiner du chef en signe de soutien à la Section Spéciale.

Obadiah était assis au sol, éclairé par une ampoule solitaire. Sa cellule était nue et vide, et le mur qui leur faisait face, tout en verre, avec quelques trous dedans. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour réaliser que les visiteurs étaient arrivés.

Ses bras musclés étaient retenus par des menottes magnétiques qui clignotaient légèrement.

Les images de la captivité de Tony lui revinrent momentanément à l'esprit. Sam remarqua qu'à la vue des lieux, Bucky non plus ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise. Il avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il tentait d'interpréter un rêve relativement peu agréable. Son expression était froissée et ses yeux, lointains. Le Faucon posa la main sur son épaule de chair, et il tressauta, de retour à la réalité.

Steve et Natasha étaient en première ligne, le visage fermé, le regard dur, éclairés par la lumière crue de l'ampoule

Obadiah leur sourit.

« Tiens. Bonjour à vous tous. Bonjour à toi aussi, Tony. »

Tony ferma les yeux, son cœur ratant un battement. Il marmotta quelque chose. Calme-toi, se répétait-il. Calme-toi, il est derrière des murs, il ne peut pas te faire de mal. Calme-toi.

La prise de la main de Steve se resserra sur la sienne. Obadiah se leva lentement.

« Regarde ce que tu m'as fait, Tony. Regarde où tu m'as mis. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Est-ce que je mérite ça ? Nourri deux fois par jour, une seule pause toilette, et pas d'accès à la lumière du jour.

— C'est pour éviter ce genre de chose qu'on ne prend pas les gens en otage », répliqua Sam d'un ton aussi posé que s'il annonçait l'heure.

Obadiah leva les yeux vers lui comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il était là. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Quelques cheveux avaient repoussé sur son crâne et sa barbe ne bénéficiait plus de l'entretien qu'il lui avait autrefois octroyé. Ses yeux avaient légèrement jauni, et étaient creusés de cernes particulièrement impressionnants. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Mais la place de Tony est dans cette cellule, tout comme moi, non ? Il a trafiqué du métal. Il s'est échappé de différentes prisons… Tony Stark est un ennemi public, je me trompe ? »

Sam décida qu'il n'avait absolument pas le temps pour ça et se contenta de rouler des yeux comme face à un enfant trop bavard.

« Regarde-moi bien, Tony. Regarde ce que tu m'as fait. Et tu vas me reprocher de t'avoir capturé ? C'est toi qui m'as poussé à faire ça. C'est à cause de toi. C'est de ta faute… Si tu m'avais juste obéi, Tony.

— Tais-toi, finit par articuler Tony, les lèvres tremblantes. Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Sa voix avait craqué sur les derniers mots. Sa main tremblotait dans celle de Steve. Ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus brillants. Le visage d'Obadiah se fendit d'un sourire comme craque un masque de plâtre. Manifestement, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

« Nous sommes venus vous poser des questions, Monsieur Stane, intervint Steve. Vous êtes prié de cesser toute tentative de pression psychologique à l'égard de mon équipe, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez que votre sort ne soit pire que ce qu'il est déjà. »

Cette fois, une vraie incrédulité se peignit sur le visage d'Obadiah, avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent de surprise.

« Capitaine Rogers ? Incroyable. Que s'est-il passé ? Une métamorphose du papillon à l'envers, je suppose. Comme quoi, tous les masques finissent par tomber. »

Sa voix était étonnamment grave, et courait sur tous les murs comme une présence nuisible.

Steve déglutit mais, si cette interpellation l'avait touché, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Aussi démasqué que je sois, je vous rappelle que j'ai tout pouvoir sur vous, grogna le capitaine.

— Oui, persiffla Obadiah en posant les mains sur la vitre. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est du bon côté de la vitre. Avez-vous déjà été du mauvais côté, capitaine ? Demandez à Tony ce que ça fait, tiens. Ou à votre ami le sergent Barnes. »

Presque par réflexe, Bucky porta la main à l'arme à sa ceinture, mais Sam posa une main sur son bras. La respiration du soldat se faisait légèrement sifflante. Steve tourna un regard alerté vers son camarade, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas s'en faire.

Steve déglutit.

Obadiah prit alors la peine de les observer tour à tour. Le visage décomposé de Natasha, sa jambe de remplacement, les bras de Bucky et Sam, la batterie dans les mains de Tony. Son sourire revint.

« La liberté ne sied pas à tout le monde, visiblement.

— Nous venons à propos de Loki, amorça Natasha. Et de l'accord qu'il a passé avec Victor Von Doom. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Obadiah fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas en arrière, ses pieds nus caressant le bitume sale. Il haussa les épaules.

« L'accord que vous avez passé avec Loki, continua la cyborg. Il concernait Séoul. Vous vouliez cette ville pour vous.

— Le sort m'a malheureusement désigné pour Manille. Le SHIELD, dit-il en accentuant terriblement ces derniers mots, semblait tenir à Séoul comme un mendiant lorgne sur un repas à moitié mâché.

— Et Loki obtenait Tokyo, compléta Sam.

— À part cette horrible tour, je ne vois pas ce que lui inspirait cette ville, siffla le prisonnier en s'asseyant de nouveau par terre. Mais, oui.

— Alors, de quoi allait hériter Doom ? », finit par s'énerver Bucky.

Obadiah soupira, et secoua la tête.

« Je suppose que je n'obtiendrai aucune remise de peine, même si je parle ? »

Tous les membres de la Section Spéciale hochèrent négativement la tête, sans avoir besoin de se concerter.

« Je peux répondre par une question, alors ? », fit-il avec une fausse désinvolture, en haussant les épaules.

Il n'attendit pas vraiment qu'on lui donne un quelconque accord.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Delhi ? »

* * *

« Delhi est une ville située dans l'ancienne Inde, expliqua Steve, les bras croisés, à l'intégralité de l'assemblée entassée dans le salon de Scott. Mais elle est surtout connue pour être le dernière des Métropoles modernes à être tombée, ne laissant que Manille, Séoul et Tokyo comme refuges humanitaires. On attribue d'ailleurs sa chute aux Visions. C'est arrivé il y a un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années. La SSR, qui allait devenir un peu plus tard le SHIELD, venait tout juste d'être fondée. »

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers l'androïde au visage mauve qui, comme toujours, conserva son tact et sa neutralité. On se demandait parfois s'il réagirait négativement, même s'il était insulté directement.

Les seuls à être absents de cette petite réunion étaient Pietro et Wanda. Jane, Darcy, Scott et Tony étaient sur le canapé. Tous les autres étaient debouts, autour ou devant les ordinateurs, à écouter les paroles de Steve et à tenter d'en conclure quelque chose.

Fury, surtout, semblait particulièrement préoccupé, les mains croisées devant son nez, l'œil sévère. Sam et Thor échangèrent un regard, Bucky tapa du pied, mécontent. Pepper, Rhodey, Natasha et Clint étaient si silencieux qu'ils semblaient absents de la réalité. Steve croisa et décroisa les bras, soufflant, mécontent, et regarda le sol. Bruce, qui triturait ses lunettes, fronça les sourcils.

« Steve, l'interpella-t-il. Tu as une idée là-dessus, je suppose.

— C'est plutôt une hypothèse.

— Une hypothèse, répéta Bucky. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut tirer des délires d'un ancien chauve ?

— Obadiah est peut-être délirant mais il sait quelque chose, tempéra Sam, et savoir qu'on a dû se triturer les méninges sur sa demi-déclaration doit bien le faire rire dans sa cellule.

— En attendant, il a dit quelque chose, reconnut Clint. Alors, c'est quoi l'idée principale, Cap ? »

Steve sembla hésiter encore. Il tourna la tête vers Fury en premier lieu. Une sorte d'éclat de rage dansait dans sa prunelle d'ébène. Le capitaine comprit qu'il était, en quelque sorte, arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Il se doutait aussi que, si Bruce avait posé la question, c'est qu'il avait sa propre hypothèse et sans doute rejoignait-elle la sienne – le porteur du Hulk était peut-être discret mais il n'en restait pas moins d'une grande intelligence.

Mais comme il se taisait, ce fut Natasha qui se décida à cracher le morceau :

« Il est possible que la chute de Delhi ne soit pas liée à une quelconque menace métallique. Mais qu'elle soit un fait humain. »

* * *

 **Et voilà pour Décembre ! Je signale à celles qui ne le savent pas qu'une playlist de la fic est disponible sur Spotify, donc à celles qui sont intéressée, je serais ravie de la transmettre par MP !**

 **Sinon, j'espère que ça vous as plu, et que ça vous inspirera beaucoup de review !**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de chez Marvel Comics, mais plus particulièrement à ceux qui les ont adaptés pour le grand écran, chez Marvel Studio's, qui appartient à Disney. Les citations sont à leurs auteurs, de même que les chansons et toutes les références. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce texte.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark ; Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson/Scott Lang. More to come !**

 **Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! pour commencer, je m'excuse platement pour le retard dans les publications de cette fic - vous étiez censé attendre trois mois et maintenant vous vous retrouvez à attendre pendant deux voire trois... Enfin, je suis navrée, je fais ce que je peux mais entre la motivation qui s'effrite, le temps qui s'étrécit, et autres contraintes personnelles, j'avoue avoir de plus en plus du mal. Dans tous les cas, je n'arrêterait pas cette fiction sans me battre. **

**Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il répondra aux questions posées au cours des précédents chapitres !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _When all of our friends are dead  
And just a memory  
And we're side by side  
It's always been just you and me  
For all to see_

 ** _Baby we build this house  
On memories  
Take my picture now  
Shake it 'til you see it_**

 _When our lives are over  
And all that remains  
Are our skulls and bones let'es take it to grave  
And hold me in your armes  
Hold me in your arms  
I'll be bured here with you_

 ** _And when your fantaisies  
Becomes your legacy_**

 _And I'll hold in these hands  
All that remains_

 ** _Promess me a place  
In your house of memories_**

Bastille – Remains ft. Rag N Bone Man, Skunk Anansie

 **House of Memories – Panic! At the Disco**

 **Chapitre XVII : À ceux qui reviennent d'entre les morts**

Ce matin, la Section Spéciale des Avengers…

Rêve.

* * *

Les explosions se déchaînent entre les maisons et les immeubles, au milieu des rues, elles soulèvent les toits et font danser les tuiles et les pavés. Sous la poussière qui s'élève, on n'entend plus que les cris de la population, le crissement des automobiles qui s'éloignent à toute vitesse des corps métalliques. Les Ultrons n'ont pas été vus depuis longtemps, mais ils reviennent en force. Toute la population du quartier européen s'éloigne en tous sens de l'épicentre de la bataille. Des corps de robots s'écrasent sur le sol. Ils tombent comme des météorites. Le corps d'un Ultron se jette sur le toit d'un van, qui dévie de sa trajectoire avant de se compresser contre un mur. La portière s'ouvre sur Jane et Darcy, qui se bousculent presque pour sortir mais qui se soutiennent l'une l'autre avant de lever les yeux vers la bataille. Elles regardent vers le ciel.

La Vision vole et fend de ses lasers tout ce qui passe à sa portée. Quicksilver file, au sol, si vite qu'il donne l'impression de voler, une traînée bleue étant la seule trace de son passage. Le Hulk se déchaîne sur les toits, bondit sur ses cibles qu'il pourfend avant de s'en attaquer à une autre. Thor lève le bras, et appelle la foudre.

« Viens, dit Darcy en entraînant son amie, faut pas rester là ! »

Mais Jane ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule, tentant de percer à travers la populace effrayée. La nouvelle explosion est d'une violence sans précédent. Pendant un instant, il n'y a plus rien, juste la poussière. Tout devient noir autour de Jane. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle est allongée sur un lit de débris et couverte d'un duvet de gravats et de poussière. Elle cligne des yeux, mais elle ne voit plus rien. La première chose qu'elle aperçoit, c'est le marteau qui tombe au sol, au milieu de la poussière dansante. Le ciel est gris. Elle ne voit pas les autres Vengeurs. Darcy pousse un cri d'effroi et pointe quelque chose du doigt.

Une main musclée se dessine sous les gravats, tout près du marteau. Jane hurle, épouvantée.

« Thor ! »

Des silhouettes prédatrices se découpent dans le ciel poussiéreux. Le cœur de Jane bat si fort qu'elle n'entend rien d'autre. Les autres Vengeurs ne sont pas là. Darcy est pétrifiée à côté d'elle, elle ne sait pas si elle doit fuir ou aller vers Thor. Les Ultrons se rapprochent. Jane regarde le marteau - pendant quelques secondes, c'était comme s'il n'y avait que lui. À l'intérieur de la forme métallique luit un doux cœur bleu. Les Ultrons se font si proches qu'elle entend leur réacteur à travers les battements de son cœur. Jane bondit en avant.

Darcy ne parvient pas à la rattraper par la main, essaye par la voix :

« Jane ! Reviens ! »

Les jambes de Jane la poussent en avant. Elle a la sensation de n'avoir jamais couru aussi vite. Tous ses muscles la brûlent, la pressent. Elle sait que ce n'est pas l'adrénaline – l'adrénaline travaille contre le corps, pousse à prendre la fuite plutôt qu'à faire face. Elle tend la main. Ça ne doit pas être bien difficile. Elle a l'impression qu'un étrange champ magnétique l'attire près du marteau. Les Ultrons sont là. Juste au-dessus d'elle.

Sa main se referme sur le manche du marteau. Un éclair aussi grand qu'une colonne frappe le sol. Le ciel hurle, se déchire. Le tonnerre gronde.

* * *

Dans son sommeil, Jane frissonna un moment. Dans un bref moment de conscience, elle remonta la couverture jusqu'à son nez, se repliant encore en position fœtale sur le canapé étroit. Les bras de Thor, passés autour d'elle, fournissaient une source de chaleur bien plus efficace que le pot à feu ou que la couverture, de toutes les manières.

Profondément endormi, Thor tressaillit, et fronça les sourcils.

* * *

L'arme de Loki vient de s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Un éclair fend le ciel, suivit du tonnerre. Loki se met à rire. Sa main diaphane s'élève, et se pose sur la mâchoire de Thor. Ses yeux verts étincellent malgré l'étreinte de la mort, et son sourire a une tendresse, une sincérité qu'il n'a jamais eu auparavant.

Thor est furieux contre lui-même. Le corps de son frère étendu dans ses bras est aussi lourd que le poids de son échec. Il n'a pas su le protéger, de lui-même et des autres, il n'a pas eu le cœur assez noble pour ça. Il n'a pas été digne de l'affection démesurée que Loki lui a toujours portée. Et maintenant, Loki meurt dans ses bras. Le monde entier le calomniera, mais Thor sait, à cet instant, qu'il est aussi responsable que lui.

« Je serai toujours avec toi. »

Thor n'a pas été assez fort. Pas assez fort pour protéger la seule personne qu'il aime vraiment.

« Il n'y a toujours eu que nous deux, Loki. »

Son frère sourit. Mais ne résiste pas à l'appel, trop tentant, de la mort. Un nouvel éclair déchire le ciel. Thor tombe sur les genoux. Son sang et celui de Loki s'entremêlent sur le sol. La foudre frappe. Et frappe encore.

* * *

Les oiseaux chantaient au-dessus des toits des bidonvilles. De beaux oiseaux, immenses, colorés. Ils appréciaient la montée des températures après les violentes chutes de neige. Pour la plupart des habitants, le chant de ces oiseaux de paradis était le signal qu'il était temps de s'éveiller. Mais Steve et Tony, enlacés sur le matelas dans la remise, dormaient trop profondément pour ça. Steve se mit à marmotter dans son sommeil.

« Peg… »

* * *

Le quinjet ne revient pas. Steve regarde le ciel avec une espérance folle, mais rien ne vient. Pas la moindre silhouette. Pas même le moindre oiseau.

« Peg, s'écrie Steve, une main sur l'oreillette. Et la bombe ?

— C'est un peu plus compliqué, répond la voix de Peggy. Il va falloir que je l'éloigne de la ville.

— Je contacte Fury, dit Steve avec précipitation. Il va voir ce qu'on peut essayer de faire.

— On n'a pas le temps, insiste Peggy. Je ne peux pas le remettre en pilote automatique, si je le fais, il va se rediriger tout de suite vers Tokyo, je ne peux pas le reprogrammer ! Je vais l'éloigner juste assez pour larguer les bombes et…

— Non, s'exclame Steve, surtout ne fais pas ça ! On n'a aucune idée du moment où elles vont exploser ! On peut trouver une autre solution ! Peut-être que tu seras encore…

— Personne ne mourra sous ma garde, Steve. »

La voix de Peggy est ferme, tranchante. Comme toujours. Le cœur de Steve se compresse. Il a l'impression que l'ensemble de son corps est prisonnier d'une gangue de glace. Le vent souffle à travers son oreillette.

« Steve », dit alors Peggy.

Sa voix se fait cette fois plus douce, plus tendre, et Steve plisse les lèves, sa gorge lui fait mal.

« C'est ma décision. »

Steve ne voit plus le ciel. Il cligne des yeux, mais aucune larme ne lui échappe. Elles restent comme un voile devant ses prunelles, et il baisse la tête, avant d'oser à nouveau affronter le ciel du regard. Ses doigts ne se détachent pas de l'oreillette.

« Steve, demande Peggy.

— Je suis là, articule Steve, la voix tremblotante.

— Il faudra reporter notre soirée dansante », lui dit-elle.

Il n'arrive même pas à reprendre son souffle. Ses lèvres tremblent, ses yeux sont rouges. Il continue de regarder le ciel. Il est d'un bleu si pur.

« Très bien, soupire-t-il. Samedi, alors, au Star Club. Hors de question de fêter notre anniversaire au SHIELD.

— D'accord.

— Huit heures tapantes, surtout ne sois pas en retard, insiste Steve en se pinçant le nez. Mais tu sais, je ne sais toujours pas danser, depuis tout ce temps.

— Je te guiderai, comme à chaque fois. »

Il essaye de garder une voix neutre. Il ne veut pas que Peggy entende son hésitation, ses sanglots.

« Mais on demandera un slow », dit Peggy.

Elle rit. Le cœur de Steve éclate.

« J'ai pas envie que tu me marches sur l… »

Il n'y a plus rien. La communication se brouille. Steve n'entend plus qu'un grésillement.

« Peggy ? », demande-t-il une première fois.

Rien. Le ciel reste vide. L'oreillette siffle.

« Peggy ? », répète-t-il.

Les appels suivant sont des suppliques. À travers son nom, Steve implore tout ce qu'il peut implorer, prie pour avoir une réponse.

« Peggy ? Peggy ?! »

* * *

Tony atterrit au sol, épuisé. Les évasions, ça à l'air facile, vu d'ici, mais c'est toujours une épreuve. Il a un foulard autour de la tête, du sang qui n'est pas le sien sur le corps, mêlé à de la poussière. Rhodey descend de l'hélicoptère, et court vers lui. Son visage semble attirer la lumière.

« Alors, tu t'es éclaté en cellule VIP ? »

Tony ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Il pleure aussi. Rhodey passe le bras autour de son épaule et attire son corps amaigri contre lui.

« La prochaine fois, tu montes avec moi, d'accord ? »

« Tony, hey, Tony ! »

La main d'Obadiah se referme sur l'épaule de Tony, qui sursaute. Il se retourne. Rhodey n'est plus là. Le décor a changé. Son mentor lui fait face, et il est en pleine forme : coiffure impeccable, barbe taillée, chemise sur mesure et cravate en soie. Qui pourrait croire qu'il travaille dans l'illégalité la plus complète ? Tony est fatigué. C'est rare, mais il aimerait se reposer, pour une fois. Et se changer. C'est la journée de trop pour son chandail gris. Obadiah affiche son sourire de requin.

« Je m'efforce de renverser la vapeur mais il faut que tu me donnes quelque chose, argue-t-il. Donne-moi un projet !

— Obadiah, j'ai rien, insiste Tony. Je sors de prison, j'aimerais…

— Tu aimerais ? répète Obadiah, l'interrompant. Tu sais ce que j'aimerais, moi ? C'est éloigner les petits trafiquants qui commencent à bouffer sur notre territoire à Séoul parce que t'as brusquement envie de vacances. Alors fais quelque chose, Tony, bouge-toi. »

Tony serre les dents, sa gorge est trop compressée pour qu'il respire, mais il garde la face, affronte Obadiah du regard.

« On est dans le commerce souterrain, Tony, fais gaffe, l'avertit Obadiah. Les dommages collatéraux, ça existe.

— Les dommages, siffle Tony, amer.

— Oui. Tu sais comment ça se passe, entre rivaux. Si on veut te faire tomber, c'est pas à toi qu'on s'attaque. C'est à tes proches. »

Il jette un regard derrière son épaule et s'en va. Tony tique. Il regarde Obadiah partir, avant de tourner la tête lentement, de suivre son dernier regard. Il aperçoit Pepper et Rhodey sur le balcon. Rhodey a les bras croisés, le bas du dos sur la balustrade. Pepper rit si fort à ce qu'il lui a dit qu'elle s'accroche à son épaule pour ne pas se plier en deux.

Un autre Tony passe devant celui qui reste pétrifié de peur face à la contemplation de ses amis. Le décor change. Obadiah est assis sur le canapé, et suit Tony du regard.

« Alors, t'as quelque chose ? demande Obadiah.

— Ça se pourrait, répond vaguement Tony en attrapant la boisson nutritive sur la table basse, avant de se détourner à nouveau pour retourner dans la cave.

— Je peux descendre avec toi ? Voir ce que tu fais ?

— Tu ferais mieux de dormir, Obi ! »

Tony disparaît dans les escaliers.

Pepper se tourne vers lui. Il lui sourit. Lui prend la main, danse avec elle. Elle sourit, se mort la lèvre inférieure.

« Je suis sûre que t'arriverais pas à lacer tes chaussures sans moi.

— Je tiendrais pas une semaine », approuve Tony.

Pepper tourne sur elle-même, la main de Tony dans la sienne, le bas de sa robe s'envole autour de ses jambes galbées. Ses boucles rousses s'enflamment sur ses épaules.

« Tu as vu ces photos ? siffle Tony. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à Tokyo ?

— Bordel Tony, j'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi naïf…

— Non, je ne le suis pas ! Je sais dans quoi on a mis les pieds mais si on se met au double-jeu on est morts ! Je n'ai même pas fini ce truc de duplication du métal, pourquoi Tokyo fait pression sur le marché noir pour en avoir ? Comment ça se fait qu'il est déjà mis en vente ? »

Tony n'a jamais été aussi furieux contre Obadiah et pourtant, après toutes ces années, il a déjà eu l'occasion de l'être. Obadiah le regarde d'un air nouveau, prenant en considération cette colère. Mais ça le fait rire.

« À ton avis, qui l'a fait ? persiffle Obadiah. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour que tu comprennes l'urgence de notre situation, et que tu te mettes enfin au travail. »

Il lui tape l'épaule et s'en va. Tony a l'impression qu'il pourrait s'écrouler en mille morceaux dans la seconde. L'ombre d'Obadiah reste penchée au-dessus de lui, alors que son corps se met à trembler. Et elle l'avale.

* * *

Carol dormait, roulée en boule sur un des sièges, le plaid remonté jusqu'à la tête. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de fantôme brun au repos. Le pot à feu était à ses pieds. Le soleil passait par la fenêtre, et tombait juste à côté d'elle.

* * *

Elles sont toutes les deux dans l'eau, dans la petite piscine que Carol a à l'arrière de sa maison. Jessica est toute vêtue de rouge, avec un grand chapeau sur la tête. Elle regarde Carol, l'arrose et sourit, puis éclate de rire en voyant sa mine décontenancée. Carol se jette à l'eau pour la couler. Leurs rires filtrent à travers la surface.

Tout disparaît sous les éclaboussures.

Jessica est furieuse. Carol le sait – son amie a toujours été plus facile à lire qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Elle est pliée en deux, les poings serrés, elle montre les dents, féroce, prête à fondre sur elle. Carol soupire.

« Jess, écoute, dit-elle doucement. Tu peux me frapper si tu veux. Tu sais que je vais l'encaisser. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais c'est idiot. Alors, est-ce qu'on peut aller directement à la partie où Carol et Jess se font un câlin ? Puis on va s'asseoir quelque part, et on en parle ? »

Jessica la regarde attentivement, les sourcils froncés. C'est presque comme de la fureur liquide qui danse dans ses yeux verts. Carol lui tend la main. Elle la repousse, et lui tourne le dos.

« T'es cinglée si tu penses que toi et moi on va se faire un câlin, siffle-t-elle fortement. Je ne veux pas m'asseoir avec toi, je ne veux pas te parler. Je ne peux même pas te regarder. Toi et moi…

— Jess, essaie Carol.

— On est finies ! », rugit Jessica.

* * *

Wanda ne dormait pas. Les genoux remontés jusqu'au nez, plongée dans le noir, assise par terre, dos au matelas, elle tremblait. La présence de Pietro la rassurait, comme toujours. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et jouaient dans le camp de bohémiens, sous la surveillance de leur mère. Ils se perdaient dans les champs qui l'environnaient, tournaient sur eux-mêmes au milieu des fleurs, riaient aux éclats sous le soleil flamboyant. Une fois, Wanda était tombée, et s'était mise à pleurer, parce qu'elle ne voyait plus rien. Pietro l'avait retrouvée, et l'avait aidée, comme toujours.

Mais c'était un autre genre de chute à laquelle faisait face Wanda, à présent. Et même si Pietro l'avait retrouvée, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'aider ou la rassurer comme autrefois.

En fait, il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment retrouvée.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe, quand deux optimisés s'affrontent ? », lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle serra le poing et se mordit la lèvre.

« Notre énergie, elle vient de notre cœur. Tu sais, le cœur, articula-t-elle, c'est comme…

— Une horloge, compléta Pietro. Je sais.

— À chaque choc… souffla Wanda. Les rouages éclatent. Se dévoilent. L'horloge s'abîme. Les rouages s'envolent, et révèlent… Les images, les pans de vie. Les sensations. Pour vaincre ton ennemi, tu ne dois pas juste frapper plus fort que lui. Tu dois… Tu dois faire éclater l'horloge. Briser jusqu'au dernier rouage. Jusqu'à trouver le cœur. Et là, tu… »

Elle frissonna à nouveau et se replia davantage. Ses yeux, écarquillés par la peur et l'effroi, semblaient luire dans le noir. Pietro passa les bras autour de ses épaules. Un éclat vert passa dans les prunelles rougeoyantes de Wanda.

« Quand Doom est mort, j'ai eu l'impression d'aspirer toute son énergie par la bouche… D'être une sorte de vampire… J'ai tout vu, tous ses souvenirs, toutes ses sensations. À chaque coup, je lui en arrachais un peu. Mais il m'en prenait aussi. »

Ses yeux devinrent entièrement verts.

Wanda hurla de douleur, les mains plaquées sur ses tempes.

* * *

Clint et Natasha tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers le fond de la maison, alertés par le cri de Wanda. Clint fut sur le point de se lever, mais Natasha lui attrapa le bras et hocha négativement la tête. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire pour elle, pour l'instant. Clint siffla de dépit, et croisa les bras. Il tourna la tête vers Bucky, endormi dans son propre siège, au milieu du salon. Seules ses bottes, passées par-dessus le bras du fauteuil, dépassaient de la couverture dans laquelle il s'était enroulé.

* * *

« Sergent Barnes… »

La vue de Bucky est trop floue. Il ne distingue rien. Tout est blanc autour de lui. Des silhouettes se dessinent, se découpent, mais la lumière est trop forte, il ne les voit pas bien. Bucky lève les bras. Une de ses mains est faite de métal.

« La procédure a déjà commencé… »

* * *

Bruce, enfermé dans son atelier, était de ceux qui ne dormaient pas. Il observait la suite de seringues qui s'alignaient devant lui, emplies d'un liquide bleuâtre, l'air grave. Les mains croisées devant son nez, il se demandait comment un simple liquide pouvait rendre un être humain si fort. Bien sûr, il avait une petite idée, après tout, il avait travaillé sur cette formule. Elle avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Mais il se demandait comment cela pouvait être rendu possible. Rendre le faible fort, le transformer pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de sa force morale, de ses idéaux et de ses convictions.

Il se demandait aussi si quelque chose pouvait avoir l'effet inverse. Rendre le fort faible, le ramener à sa condition première, où l'individu n'est qu'instinct. N'est que colère.

Il se demandait aussi si quelque chose pouvait avoir l'effet suivant : le tuer. Si quelque chose était capable de venir à bout du Hulk.

* * *

Natasha, les bras croisés, scrutait continuellement l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre de la pièce principale. Rhodey et Pepper passaient leur temps dehors, même si elle n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre pourquoi. Elle plissa les yeux en voyant une automobile - trop moderne et carrossée pour être du bidonville - s'approcher de la maison.

« Quelqu'un arrive », dit-elle.

* * *

« Il faut prendre le bâtiment d'assaut, affirme Nick. En passant par les égouts, on pourrait…

— Non, Nick. Je veux négocier d'abord. »

Nick hausse un sourcil interrogateur et se tourne vers un jeune Alexander Pierce. Nick sait qu'il rêve. Alexander n'est plus aussi jeune. À cet instant, il a l'air d'un jeune acteur en vogue. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, Pierce a l'air sûr de lui. Les rebelles ont pris des otages dans le bâtiment, mais tout peut bien se passer, encore. Il faut laisser une chance à la diplomatie. Nick fronce les sourcils. Il n'a pas confiance, mais Alexander est son supérieur, aussi, il ne peut qu'opiner et quitter la pièce.

Il s'avère que les rebelles ne négocient pas.

Mais quand les commandos de Pierce arrivent sur les lieux, dans les caves, tout est vide. Il n'y a personne, les rebelles gisent au sol, les otages ne sont plus là.

« Alors tu as monté une opération en territoire étranger, sans autorisation », s'étonne Pierce.

Il regarde son ami dans les yeux. Son regard est étrange, il y a de la surprise, de l'admiration dedans. Nick ne répond pas, plutôt stoïque.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, répond-il.

— Et tu as sauvé la vie d'une douzaine de personnes », dit Alexander.

Nick reste silencieux, son arme en main. Pierce secoue la tête. Il semble prendre conscience de quelque chose. Autour, les sirènes de police dansent et chantent.

« Tu n'as rien demandé, dit-il. Tu as juste… fait ce qu'il y avait à faire », répète-t-il.

Ces mots ont une saveur différente sur sa langue. Nick, sceptique, le suit du regard.

« C'est une leçon que je tâcherai de retenir, soupire Alexander.

— Quelqu'un arrive », dit la voix de Natasha.

* * *

« Quelqu'un arrive. »

Les paroles de Natasha arrachèrent Fury du sommeil presque immédiatement. Affalé sur la chaise devant les ordinateurs, il sursauta et releva la tête, avant de diriger son regard vers la tenture qui servait de porte d'entrée à la maison. Natasha regardait avec méfiance à l'extérieur, mais ne semblait détecter aucune menace.

La voiture s'arrêta juste devant la maison. Une femme en sortit, richement vêtue, avec une coupe courte. Natasha devina à ses traits qu'elle était coréenne, certainement de Séoul. Pepper et Rhodey, à l'extérieur, tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui les dévisagea sans dire mot, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle frappa sur la tenture. Clint secoua doucement l'épaule de Bucky pour le sortir du sommeil – le Soldat de l'hiver baragouina quelques paroles sans grande cohérence. Jane, Darcy et Thor, sur leur canapé, s'éveillèrent rapidement.

« Scott, s'éleva la voix de la femme. Scott, tu es là ?! »

* * *

Scott sursauta, abattant ses mains sur le matelas. Il dut fournir quelques efforts pour avoir l'air parfaitement éveillé et comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il dut bien avouer que ses efforts étaient vains. Il faillit de nouveau s'écrouler sur le lit, mais il réussit à traîner sa carcasse hors du matelas. Cassie dormait encore profondément, si bien qu'il la borda. Il se pencha pour voir que la couchette qu'occupait Sam était vide. Il fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantage, car on l'appelait toujours. Il déboula dans la pièce à vivre.

Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Jane, Darcy, Thor et Fury le regardaient tous curieusement, semblant attendre une explication, mais le maître de maison leur fit signe de ne pas s'en faire et repoussa la tenture. Il sursauta en voyant la femme, droite et digne, qui se tenait là.

« Oh, fit-il, après avoir recouvré ses esprits. Salut, Mag. »

* * *

« Maggie, dit Scott, une main sur l'épaule de la nouvelle arrivante, je te présente Natasha Romanoff, Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Th... Donald Blake, et Nick Fury. Tout le monde, voici Maggie, mon ex-femme, la mère de Cassie. »

Personne n'osait parler. La Section Spéciale s'occupait de gérer des menaces robotiques ou militaires, mais ça, c'était bien loin de leur champ de compétence. Clint préféra battre en retraite et se glisser dans les autres pièces pour dire à ceux qui étaient encore isolés de ne surtout pas sortir.

Maggie sonda la pièce du regard d'un air parfaitement neutre, les bras croisés. Elle devait bien penser quelque chose du beau monde qu'elle trouvait dans le salon de son ex-mari, mais elle n'en laissa rien transparaître.

« Tu as préparé les affaires de Cassie ? demanda-t-elle à Scott en se tournant vers lui.

— Quoi ? Tu la récupères maintenant ?

— Je n'ai pas fait le trajet depuis Séoul pour boire une boisson nutritive avec toi, s'insurgea-t-elle. Et tu as manifestement mieux à faire que de t'occuper de notre fille », ajouta-t-elle en désignant les occupants du salon.

Il y eut un silence tendu. Maggie les sonda encore une fois du regard et déglutit avant, finalement, de prendre Scott par la manche de sa chemise et de l'entraîner dehors. Natasha et Bucky échangèrent une grimace. Ça risquait d'être coloré.

Maggie attendit qu'elle et Scott se soient assez éloignés de la maison pour siffler entre ses dents.

« Je peux savoir qui sont tous ces gens ?! »

Scott, à la fois ensommeillé et embarrassé, se gratta la nuque.

« Ce sont, euh, des militaires ?

— Des militaires ? répéta Maggie en croisant les bras. Dans la même maison que notre fille ? Scott, tu es complètement inconscient !

— Mag, tenta-t-il, ça va, ce sont des gens de confiance, je leur confierais ma propre vie…

— Mais pas celle de Cassie, ragea sa femme. Tout pourrait arriver ! Scott, ce n'est qu'une petite fille ! Je te laisse notre fille un tiers de l'année, j'ai déjà suffisamment peur pour qu'en plus… Et non, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, je ne te verserai pas de pension alimentaire, aucune ! Tu as choisi cette vie de voleur, d'accord, mais la moindre des choses, ce serait de ne pas faire tremper notre fille dedans !

— Mag, c'est pas ce que… essaya une nouvelle fois Scott.

— Ça suffit Scott, je viens récupérer Cassie. Tu la reverras dans neuf mois.

— Mais…

— Scott ? »

L'interpellé et son interlocutrice tournèrent la tête. Sam venait de débarquer, au milieu de la rue, une serviette autour du cou. Il haletait, si bien que Scott comprit immédiatement qu'il était parti faire un de ses joggings matinaux.

« Hey, Sam. »

Le père de famille traversa l'espace qui les séparait pour l'embrasser brièvement, avant de désigner Maggie.

« Sam, voici Maggie, la mère de Cassie. Mag, j'te présente Sam Wilson. On, euh… Enfin, voilà. »

Maggie regardait Sam avec de grands yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Elle le regarda de haut en bas, rien de particulièrement indécent ou de quoi le mettre mal à l'aise – d'ailleurs, elle ne s'arrêta pas sur son bras – et afficha un grand sourire avant de tendre la main.

« Enchantée », dit-elle sincèrement.

Surpris, Sam lui serra la main, toujours aussi poli. Manifestement, l'arrivée de Sam avait quelque peu adouci l'humeur de la femme d'affaires – Scott ne pouvait que la comprendre. Ils étaient tous humains.

« Peut-être que vous devriez aller voir Cassie ? », lui suggéra calmement Sam.

Elle opina et les contourna pour entrer dans la maison. Scott attendit qu'elle disparaisse pour relâcher la pression dans un long soupir, et de se passer les doigts dans les cheveux, avant de garder les mains sur la tête.

« Eh bien ? se contenta de demander Sam.

— On a une sorte de garde partagée, admit Scott. C'est une femme d'affaires, elle vit à Séoul, mais elle me laisse avoir Cassie trois mois dans l'année.

— Donc, elle vient pour la récupérer. »

Scott hocha la tête, mais son désarroi était visible sur son visage.

« J'ai pas vu le temps passer, admit-il, la voix sèche. Avec en plus la Latvérie, j'ai… »

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour dire à quel point il se trouvait pathétique comme père, à cet instant. Il avait déjà de la chance que Maggie le laisse voir Cassie aussi longtemps, avec le lieu où il vivait, la distance et sa condition.

« Je suis pas prêt à la voir partir », avoua-t-il.

Sam posa les mains sur ses épaules et les massa doucement. La main métallique était un peu plus lourde et dure à manier.

« Eh, eh, fit-il doucement. Ça va aller. Scott, tu as bien vu dans quoi on t'a embarqué… Les choses deviennent vraiment dangereuses, ici. Peut-être que c'est nous qui devrions partir.

— Non, s'écria Scott. Non, je veux vous aider !

— Mais tu ne peux pas le faire en ayant également ta fille à charge, argumenta Sam, tu le sais. Je ne peux pas te demander de choisir, la famille passe avant tout. »

Scott baissa la tête, prenant une grande inspiration. Sam et Maggie avaient tous les deux raison. Il ne pouvait pas tout avoir mais, même si la Section partait, il n'aurait toujours pas les moyens de subvenir aux besoins de sa fille. Comme il se l'était déjà dit, il avait déjà de la chance de pouvoir la voir de temps en temps. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui imposer ça et la mettre en danger sciemment.

« Ce sera mieux pour elle, admit-il, la tête toujours basse et les doigts croisés. C'est vrai. »

Sam le regardait avec compassion. Il ne le poussait à prendre aucune décision, s'évertuant à comprendre avant de juger quoi que ce soit. Scott laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Mais elle va tellement me manquer… »

Sam le serra dans ses bras, lui offrant l'espace nécessaire pour qu'il se laisse aller aux larmes.

* * *

Pepper et Rhodey étaient restés dehors quand la petite Cassie Lang avait quitté les lieux. Ils avaient assisté, comme des spectateurs, aux entrées et sorties de habitants de la maison. Au retour de Sam et Scott à l'intérieur. Cassie qui s'en allait dans la voiture de sa mère, et les saluait joyeusement de la main comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis qu'ils avaient toujours connus. Natasha qui venait les voir, et qui retournait à l'intérieur. Darcy et Jane qui allaient prendre l'air, Thor qui était appelé pour une nouvelle urgence médicale, et qui revenait. Darcy et Jane qui revenaient peu de temps après. Tony qui venait les voir. Parfois, ils discutaient, mais souvent, ils restaient silencieux et contemplatifs. Tous les deux s'endormirent dehors, contre le mur de la maison.

Il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin. En s'éveillant, ils constatèrent que quelqu'un était venu les recouvrir d'un plaid.

Miles Morales, Kamala Khan et Sam Alexander, trois enfants du bidonville aussi inséparables que les trois doigts d'une patte de poulet, vinrent le matin et les saluèrent vaguement en les voyant. Miles était chargé d'un paquet emballé dans du papier kraft de mauvaise qualité. Ils passèrent quelques heures dans la maison, avant de partir en courant, agitant la main et hurlant de joyeux « à demain soir » avant de disparaître sur les chemins boueux.

* * *

Steve inspira un grand coup en jaugeant les six fioles remplies d'un liquide bleu que Bruce venait de poser sur la table. Assis sur le siège le plus large qu'ils avaient pu trouver, au fond de la réserve, il serra les dents un moment. Tony, à côté de lui, posa la main sur la sienne, et leurs doigts se croisèrent. Bruce avait l'air infiniment concentré. Steve et lui se sondèrent un moment, avant que le Capitaine Rogers ne dise de son habituelle voix autoritaire :

« Je suis prêt. »

C'était le ton qu'il employait quand il donnait des ordres. Tony tiqua. C'était comme s'il avait besoin de retourner dans cette carapace, de reprendre cette stature militaire, pour assumer la transformation qui devait s'en suivre.

Les autres avaient préféré rester dehors, et Bruce avait clairement fait comprendre à Tony qu'il serait préférable, qu'à un moment donné, lui aussi quitte les lieux. Il se saisit de la première seringue. Steve posa la tête sur le dossier de la chaise, fixa le plafond, et expira.

* * *

Pour ceux qui y avaient déjà assisté, ils savaient que voir Steve se faire réinjecter le sérum n'était pas une expérience réjouissante, bien au contraire. Sam, Bucky et Natasha se regardaient avec anxiété. Les mains de Bucky tremblaient légèrement et Sam avait croisé les bras pour tenter d'avoir un peu plus de carrure. Natasha leur tapota l'épaule tour à tour.

Les autres, eux, ne savaient pas quoi penser. Pour eux, voir Steve Rogers redevenir Captain America, c'était comme voir Galatée prendre vie. Ils s'imaginaient déjà le voir sortir d'un grand tube expérimental comme un adonis couvert de sueur. Carol, Scott, mais aussi Thor, Pietro et Clint, comprirent qu'ils étaient bien loin du vrai quand ils entendirent le premier cri de douleur de Steve.

* * *

La journée avait été infiniment longue, pour tout le monde. Jusqu'au coucher du soleil, ils avaient entendu Steve hurler de douleur. Bruce avait fini par les appeler pour demander de l'aide.

« Il faut le tenir », avait-il expliqué. Au début, seuls Bucky et Sam étaient venus. L'aide de Thor et Carol n'avait pas tardé à être nécessaire. Tony, impuissant, avait fini par rejoindre les autres, tremblant et pâle comme un mort.

Pepper et Rhodey étaient toujours dehors. Mais ils entendaient, eux aussi, le capitaine hurler, se contorsionner et se rouler au sol. Et ils sentaient le malaise et le mal-être des autres, leur impuissance, leur incapacité à agir. Bruce fut le premier à quitter la maison quand les cris cessèrent et, une fois arrivé à l'extérieur, il inspira l'air frais du soir, les poings fermés, avant de s'essuyer le front avec la manche de sa blouse. Le docteur grimaçait comme si c'était lui qui avait été injecté. Mais, étant donné son histoire, son rapport avec le super-sérum n'était pas non plus des plus heureux.

Au début, il n'avait pas remarqué les deux cyborgs. En les voyant, il leur adressa un vague signe de la main, et décida de prendre congé, la tête basse, le dos vouté, et les mains dans les poches.

Au coucher du soleil, ils virent Sam partir aussi, le cube de Jim flottant derrière lui. Le Faucon leur adressa un salut joyeux. Il allait leur tourner le dos quand il marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de se tourner vers eux.

« Vous comptez passer toute la journée dehors ? »

Pepper sursauta et Rhodey eut un geste de recul. Sam fronça les sourcils. C'était comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'on s'adresse à eux. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard, et Rhodey finit par parler.

« Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire à l'intérieur.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici non plus », remarqua Sam en haussant un sourcil.

Rhodey préféra garder le silence. Pepper plissa les yeux, et sonda Sam avec curiosité alors que celui-ci se tenait le menton, fixant le sol, semblant réfléchir. De son autre main, il grattait le cube volant qu'était Jim, comme il le ferait avec un chaton.

« Vous savez quoi ? finit-il par dire. Venez avec moi. »

* * *

Steve avait fini par s'endormir. La Section Spéciale, silencieuse, comme en recueillement ou en deuil, s'était à nouveau éparpillée dans la maison. Natasha avait trouvé un petit cube coloré dans les affaires de Scott et s'affairait à le résoudre. Clint, assis par terre, examinait ses flèches, Bucky, à côté de lui, démontait nerveusement ses fusils et pistolets pour les nettoyer. Carol, sur le canapé, somnolait. Vision regardait par la fenêtre comme s'il essayait de comprendre le sens de la vie, une main sur la vitre. Pietro faisait des allers-retours entre le salon et la pièce où Wanda se reposait toujours, Tony était parti s'allonger avec Steve. Fury avait les pieds posés entre deux claviers, Thor et Jane, comme à l'agonie, faisaient glisser Mjolnir entre eux, sur le sol rayé, Scott mangeait un burrito mal réchauffé et Darcy conversait avec Jim et Jarvis. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un son lointain leur parvint, les arrachant légèrement à leur léthargie.

« C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? demanda Clint, sur la défensive.

— C'est pour la fête, lui rappela Vision, la voix neutre.

— Kamala et Miles sont venus nous voir hier pour ça, ajouta Natasha, essaye de suivre. »

Clint lui jeta un regard faussement courroucé et elle lui tira la langue.

« C'est pour les aider que Sam est parti », se souvint Scott.

Le visage écrasé sur sa main, il semblait être entré en phase de décomposition tant son état apathique faisait peine à voir. Carol haussa un sourcil, et regarda ses camarades tour à tour.

« Je sais qu'on a refusé, dit-elle, sous prétexte qu'on avait tous plus important à faire que s'amuser un peu, mais peut-être qu'on devrait revoir notre jugement ? »

Bucky, des cernes sous les yeux, réagit à peine à la demande, se contentant de renifler. Thor et Jane haussèrent les épaules. Vision retira sa main de la vitre.

D'après ce que leur avait expliqué Scott, les habitants des bidonvilles adoraient donner ce genre de célébration après les chutes de neige. C'était des temps particulièrement durs, mais ces célébrations leur rappelaient que la vie continuait malgré le froid, et il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une petite fête pour s'en souvenir. À ceci près que ces festivités étaient plus ou moins illégales et que la police venait souvent les gâcher.

« On a des choses à faire, dit Barnes avec sévérité.

— Oui, se moqua Carol, on est tellement occupés. Personnellement, je pense que ça pourrait nous faire du bien, à tous. Surtout après le départ de Cassie et Steve. »

Sur ces paroles, elle se releva, coulant un léger regard à Scott. Celui-ci sembla hésiter, puis haussa les épaules et se leva à son tour, quoique toujours dépité. Thor fit la moue, mais Darcy décida qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas mieux à faire. Clint tira Bucky par la manche et tenta de l'attendrir avec une bouille suppliante mais Barnes se contenta de grimacer.

« En tout cas, fit Vision, sans décrocher son regard de la fenêtre, il semblerait que Monsieur Rhodes et Madame Potts aient décidé d'en profiter également. »

Natasha leva les yeux vers lui, soudain relativement alerte. Elle bondit de son siège et fut à l'extérieur la première.

* * *

Ils suivirent, à l'aide de Jarvis, les signaux que renvoyait Jim pour tenter de retrouver leurs camarades, à bord de la très habituelle camionnette. Ils avancèrent dans les rues sinueuses et étroites des bidonvilles, qui montaient et redescendaient dans un désordre complet. Ils finirent toutefois par laisser leur véhicule pour continuer à pied. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils remarquaient que les gens étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et la musique, qu'ils avaient à peine perçue depuis la maison de Scott, se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Ils finirent par arriver sur une grande place carrée cernée de hauts murs, noire de monde. Au bout, devant un mur plus haut que les autres, couvert de graffitis, une scène de fortune éclairée par des guirlandes d'ampoules et des projecteurs d'au moins dix ans d'âge. Quatre jeunes personnes s'y tenaient, des micros en main, jetant leurs voix dans la foule qui, hyperactive, leur répondait en bondissant. Ils reconnurent Kamala et Miles, mais les deux autres, un jeune adulte à la crête noire, et une adolescente noire à la chevelure impressionnante et vêtue de rouge, leur étaient inconnus. Un son de scratch particulièrement puissant se fit entendre, et tous grimacèrent, et eurent un léger mouvement de recul.

« Hey ! Bonsoir vous ! », s'écria une voix.

Les têtes de Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Carol et Scott se tournèrent vers la source de la voix. Ils mirent du temps à l'apercevoir, mais ils reconnurent Claire, emmitouflée dans une écharpe, qui leur faisait de grands signes, son sourire dépassant de ses couches de vêtements. Elle s'approcha d'eux, ses bottes noires laissant des traces sur le sol encore boueux. Elle avait une boisson en main.

« Je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas, s'étonna-t-elle.

— On a changé d'avis, fit Carol.

— Vous savez où sont nos amis, Pepper et Rhodey ?

— Oh, fit Claire en tournant la tête vers la scène, oui, ils sont là-bas ! »

Elle pointa du doigt l'arrière de la scène. Là-bas, ils virent d'abord Misty, derrière une table à platine, et comprirent à voir ses mouvements sur deux disques noirs qu'elle avait un certain rapport avec les scratchs qui leur vrillaient les tympans. Presque au pied de la scène, Rhodey et Pepper se laissaient aller avec la foule. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart, mais semblaient bien s'amuser. Natasha fronça les sourcils et Clint zooma sur eux, parce qu'ils ne les avaient pas remarqués au premier abord et pour cause, tous deux étaient également couverts de vêtements.

« On a pensé que ce serait mieux de les habiller un peu, fit Claire, les lèvres sur son gobelet. C'est très convivial ici, mais ça dégénère facilement, alors deux « doombots » dans la foule, ça mettrait le feu aux poudres trop vite.

— Surtout qu'il y aurait de quoi se braquer », ajouta Natasha.

Elle avait la voix froide, et Claire crut y percevoir un ton de reproche. Carol, elle, accordait un peu plus d'attention aux jeunes sur la scène. C'était celui à la crête, manifestement le plus âgé, qui semblait les mener.

« _When the get down brothers_ , fit-il, are in the place.

— _We rock to the beat,_ fit Kamala en écho.

— _With style and grace_ , ajouta Miles.

— _We got the move_ , fit la quatrième adolescente.

— _And the verbal gymnastics_ , repris Miles.

— _Cause our DJ's name is Shaolin Fantastic !_ », scandèrent-ils tous en chœur.

La musique s'emballa à nouveau. Bucky plissa les yeux en tendant l'oreille, alors que les quatre chanteurs répétaient « _Get Down ! Get Down !_ » dans leur micro. La foule leur répondait avec facilité. Ils tendaient le micro, et c'était au public de reprendre.

« C'est Jim qui leur a donné la musique », siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Quand il y avait de la musique, c'était toujours à cause de Jim. Le ton de désillusion dans sa voix était si perceptible que Clint, juste devant lui, éclata férocement de rire, les mains sur le ventre. Natasha secoua la tête. Evidemment que c'était Jim. Carol allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander où était Sam mais le destin se chargea de la devancer : Miles jeta un micro non loin de lui, et le Faucon parut sur la scène, pour ajouter sa voix à celle de la multitude.

« _D is for doin', O is for our group, W is for winning, N is naturally what we do !_ »

Bucky ouvrit grand la bouche, profondément choqué, alors que Carol, Clint et Scott partaient dans un rire joyeux avant de frapper dans leurs mains à leur tour. Claire, en voyant leur réaction, ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un petit sourire.

« Il est très doué, remarqua-t-elle.

— Il ne manque surtout aucune occasion de se faire remarquer », dit Natasha.

Toute trace d'amertume avait disparu de sa voix, et elle souriait également. Sam, comme les autres, mettait le public en transe. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un couplet pour que tous répètent chaque lettre « _D, O, W, N,_ » au fur et à mesure qu'il les scandait. Puis derrière, Misty joua encore des platines, avant que la musique change. La foule sembla perdre la tête, alors qu'aux yeux des derniers arrivés, c'était les platines qui ne répondaient plus :

« _Come set me, come set me, come set me, come set me free…_ »

Tout sembla s'emballer à nouveau et encore plus. Le même couplet répété en chœur, des notes qui semblaient tourner en rond, et pourtant, tout le public répondait. C'était chaotique et pourtant, même les plus réticents des membres de la Section Spéciale ne pouvaient que voir la cohésion de la foule, à quel point ils semblaient tous liés par la musique. Un des chanteurs sur scène disait « _Make money money, take money money_ » et la foule répétait. Ils disaient « _Get down !_ », et la répondaient « _Get Down !_ ». Carol, Scott et Clint s'étaient déjà totalement laissés prendre au jeu avec Claire, au milieu des « _Say unity, unity !_ » et eux même scandaient avec la foule « _Unity, Unity !_ ».

À la fin, ceux qui étaient sur scène et ceux qui étaient au sol ne semblaient faire plus qu'un, les mêmes mouvements de vague, les mêmes voix, la même énergie.

« _D is for doin', O is for ou group, W is for winning, N is naturally what we do !_ »

* * *

 _You're a good soldier,  
Choosing your battles,  
Pick yourself up  
And dust yourself off  
Get back in the saddle…_

« Le plus grand, expliqua Sam par-dessus la musique, boisson en main, c'est Robbie Reyes. Très doué en mécanique, sa moto va presque aussi vite qu'une de celles qu'on avait au SHIELD. Et la fille, c'est Riri Williams, pareil, une pointure.

— C'est elle qui a mis au point vos prothèses, ajouta Claire en lui reprenant le gobelet pour le boire à son tour.

— Quoi ? s'écria Bucky.

— Cette gamine », ajouta Carol en pointant du doigt la scène à présent désertée.

Sam hocha vigoureusement la tête, souriant. Carol et Bucky, les yeux ronds et la bouche en O, regardèrent Sam, se regardèrent, avant de regarder à nouveau leur camarade, que leur réaction n'allait pas tarder à faire éclater de rire.

« Je vous comprends, je ne l'ai pas cru avant de la voir travailler. Mais dès que je suis arrivé chez elle j'ai cru qu'on m'avait jeté dans l'espace de travail de Tony.

— Ah oui, siffla Bucky.

— Quand même », approuva Clint.

Ils avaient retrouvé Sam après son tour sur scène, totalement euphorique. La bonne humeur avait, effectivement, fini par tous les gagner. Au milieu de la foule qui avait fini par se disperser et dansait sur de la musique simplement balancée par d'énormes enceintes sur scène, on distribuait de l'eau, du soda fait maison, du vin chaud issu certainement de certaines caves, des burritos, et même des fruits et des légumes. Au début, certains avaient bondi de surprise, mais Scott et Claire s'étaient relayés pour leur expliquer que tout le monde n'avait pas accès aux boissons nutritives, aussi il n'était pas rare que les habitants des bidonvilles s'octroient le droit de planter dans leurs petites portions de terres irrégulières. Le plus dur restait encore et toujours l'accès à la viande, par exemple.

« _When you fall get up, oh oh  
If you fall get up, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
'Cause this is Africa_ »

Sam reprit le verre de Claire pour le vider d'une gorgée de vin chaud avant de secouer la tête.

« Bien, dit-il en roulant des épaules, qui veut danser ? »

* * *

« _Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

 _Shakira, Shakira_ »

Ils s'étaient tous dispersés dans la foule. Misty était avec Pepper et Rhodey, tentant de leur expliquer quelques rudiments de danse, et riant, avec eux, de leur maladresse. Natasha et Clint dansaient de leur côté, au milieu des inconnus. La cyborg rousse gardait toujours un œil sur les deux doombots, mais elle voyait qu'ils s'amusaient franchement et que cette sortie leur avait fait bien plus de bien que de rester à l'extérieur de la maison de Scott à broyer du noir sans savoir quoi faire. Malgré ce qui leur était arrivé, ils restaient, d'une certaine manière, humains. Certainement plus qu'elle et Clint, en tout cas. Même si elle et son camarade archer prenaient clairement du bon temps à leur tour. Scott et Bucky étaient quant à eux affalés sur un mur, préférant s'enivrer de vin chaud que de se mêler aux autres.

« _I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa, su casa…_ »

Claire, Carol et Sam étaient quant à eux carrément au milieu des autres, et dansaient tellement qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs vestes. Jeu d'épaules, déhanchements, tous les trois semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Ils faisaient corps avec la musique. Les yeux rivés sur Sam, Scott se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva les sourcils. À côté de lui, Bucky se racla la gorge.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de regarder mon meilleur ami comme ça quand t'es à côté de moi », dit-il de sa voix monocorde.

Le visage de Scott s'enflamma instantanément et il baissa la tête, les mains sur les oreilles.

« Désolé », fit-il humblement.

Toutefois, l'apparence d'ours malheureux de Bucky se fissura quand il ricana, ses épaules tressautant.

« Du calme, le nouveau, railla-t-il en abattant la main sur son épaule pour le secouer un peu. Je peux pas non plus te blâmer, regarde le bouger ! »

Il le secoua tant et tant que Scott en eut des spirales à la place des yeux. Il s'écroula, et Bucky rit encore plus fort.

* * *

« _It's getting ill it's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't rolling I may die on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza  
Straight to L.A. New York  
Vegas to Africa !_ »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les sirènes se firent entendre. Brusquement, la musique s'arrêta – des lumières qui ne venaient pas des projecteurs se mirent à danser dans les airs, et ce fut alors le chaos complet. Partout, les gens se mirent à courir en tous sens, alors que les véhicules chargés d'hommes en uniforme commençaient à lâcher des tirs de prévention et des fusées de détresse dans les airs. Natasha se retourna immédiatement, écrasée par le mouvement de foule, et lutta contre le courant pour attraper le bras de Pepper. Elles furent immédiatement éloignées de Misty et de Rhodey, qui s'en allèrent à l'écart, près de la scène. Tous deux réussirent à interpeller Claire, qui fendit la foule pour se retrouver près d'eux. La main de Bucky s'abattit sur l'épaule de Carol.

« Je ne vois pas Clint ! s'écria-t-il.

— Barnes ! hurla alors celui-ci à plusieurs mètres. Barnes, je suis là ! Claire et les autres sont là-bas ! »

Mais quelques coups de feu, une vague de foule paniquée et de nouveaux éclairs de lumière plus tard, Bucky, attiré en arrière par Clint, avait perdu tous ses autres camarades de vue. Il aperçut la chevelure blonde de Carol, sentit une main se refermer autour de la sienne, mais tout devenait flou autour de lui.

* * *

À peine un quart d'heure plus tard, le calme était entièrement revenu. Sam laissa son dos s'écraser contre la camionnette et Scott, qui venait d'ouvrir la portière arrière, lui fit signe. Tous les deux s'infiltrèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent la porte. Ils se laissèrent retomber sur le sol, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Jim, au creux des mains de Sam, émit un léger couinement.

« Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir cru qu'on allait mourir ? gémit-il. Hein ? Non ? C'est pas que moi ?!

— Tu es une IA, Jim, tu ne peux pas mourir, dit Sam.

— Comment vont les autres ? s'enquit Scott.

— J'essaye d'entrer en contact avec Jar-Jar, dit Jim. Jarvis, Jarvis, tu m'entends ?

— Je suis là, Jim, souffla la voix à l'accent anglais.

— Oh, soupira la voix de Jim alors que Scott et Sam se permettaient un même soupir de soulagement, Dieu merci.

— Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? », demanda Sam.

* * *

« Ça va, Sam, répondit Bucky, Jarvis sur la paume de sa main. On est planqués dans la cave de Riri. Misty et Claire nous ont aidés. »

Se disant, il leva les yeux vers Clint, Carol, Misty, Claire, Rhodey, et la fameuse Riri Williams. Ils étaient tous accroupis, au sol, éclairés par une petite ampoule. La trappe au-dessus de leur tête tressauta, les réduisant au silence quelques secondes.

« On est dans la camionnette, fit la voix de Sam.

— Et Nat ? demanda Clint.

— Et Pepper ? ajouta Rhodey.

— Est-ce qu'elles sont avec vous ? », termina Bucky.

Si Clint était accroupi, les mains sur les genoux, alerte et prêt à se jeter dans un feu, Rhodey était replié sur lui-même, les genoux remontés au niveau du menton, les yeux plantés dans le vide. Carol pressa la main sur son épaule et tenta de le réconforter.

« Non », avoua Sam après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

* * *

Natasha et Pepper s'étaient retrouvées cachées au fond d'un cul-de-sac, entre une grille fragile qui séparait deux immeubles et plusieurs bacs à poubelle. Elles s'entassèrent dans un petit espace entre deux bacs, figées, les dents serrées et les yeux alertes. Pepper était pâle et tremblait de tout son corps. Elle se replia sur elle-même, quelques mèches de cheveux retombant devant son visage. Ses yeux brillaient sauvagement, et ses dents s'entrechoquaient. Natasha ne put s'empêcher de s'en étonner, dans un premier temps. C'était une réaction tellement humaine. Elle n'aurait pas pu croire une cyborg soumise à ce genre d'émotion. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite.

« Pepper, murmura-t-elle, une main sur son épaule. Eh, Pepper… ça va aller, c'est fini. Pepper, je suis là. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. »

Elle prit sa main et la referma dans la sienne. Sentant que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, elle passa les bras autour des épaules de la cyborg, qui se laissa retomber contre elle. Natasha ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur la sienne, tentant de la bercer. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour la calmer, la rappeler à la réalité.

« _You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room,  
Flashin' those eyes like highway signs.  
Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder.  
_ _Just wanna feel your lips against my skin_. »

Dans ses bras, elle sentit les tremblements de Pepper s'atténuer.

* * *

« _White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life.  
_ _You told me this is right where it begins…_ »

« On va aller les chercher, leur dit Carol à l'autre bout du fil. Vous deux, restez dans la camionnette, et attendez-nous.

— Bien reçu », souffla Sam.

Il soupira longuement, semblant enfin se détendre, alors que la lumière de Jim baissait légèrement. Sam remonta ses jambes, et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, avant de tourner la tête vers Scott, qui s'efforçait de recouvrer un rythme cardiaque acceptable, une main sur le cœur.

« Ça va, Tic-Tac ? », tenta-t-il.

Scott hocha la tête, avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

« J'ai juste un peu flippé, avoua-t-il. Putain... Quand tu les appelles parce que ta maison est en feu, y a personne, mais pour foutre le bordel en pleine fête, y a du monde. »

Sam rit doucement à son tour. Scott expira une dernière fois, avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Son expression changea du tout au tout, presque en même temps que celle de Sam. Le sourire disparut de leurs visages, alors qu'ils se scrutaient avec intensité, comme s'ils prenaient vraiment conscience de la présence de l'autre, là, ici, après la frayeur et toute l'adrénaline jetée dans leur corps, alors que tout redevenait silencieux et calme.

« _But your lips hang heavy underneath me.  
And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me_. »

* * *

« _I'm tryin' not to let it show, that I don't wanna let this go.  
Is there somewhere you can meet me ?  
'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings.  
_ _And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing._ »

Carol souleva légèrement la trappe au-dessus de sa tête, risquant un regard dans la rue. Elle était vide. Elle la repoussa, et s'en échappa silencieusement et rapidement, se retrouvant au milieu du garage des Williams, qui donnait directement sur la rue, sans tenture ni quoi que ce soit. Elle risqua un léger regard à l'extérieur, à droite, puis à gauche, alors que Clint sortait à son tour. En bas, Bucky parlait doucement à Rhodey, tentant de le remettre sur pied, ses mains sur les siennes, ses pouces caressant le dos de ses mains.

Il n'y avait presque personne dans la rue. Carol ne perçut, en bas de la rue, qu'une silhouette, un peu étrange.

« _You're writing lines about me; romantic poetry.  
Your girl's got red in her cheeks, 'cause we're somethin' she can't see.  
And I try to refrain, but you're stuck in my brain.  
And all I do is cry and complain because second's not the same._ »

Carol fronça les sourcils. C'était une femme, encapuchonnée, vêtue d'un grand manteau. Elle était plantée là, en contrebas, les yeux levés vers elle, mais la blonde ne pouvait rien voir. Clint parut à côté d'elle, et remarqua l'étrange créature, là en bas, qui ne les quittait pas des yeux. Il décida de zoomer sur elle mais déjà la lune, dans le ciel, se débarrassait de sa couverture de nuages, et étendait sa lumière nacrée sur la terre.

Les yeux de Carol s'écarquillèrent, et ce fut comme si son cœur s'arrêtait.

« Jessica ! »

« _I'm sorry but I feel in love tonight…_ »

* * *

Les lèvres de Sam s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Scott hoqueta, une seconde. Ses bras passèrent autour des épaules de Sam. Les bras de Sam enserrèrent sa taille alors que l'échange s'approfondissait. Ils se détachèrent, une seconde, pour se regarder dans les yeux, comme pour réaliser la présence de l'autre, l'accepter comme réelle. Et le monde extérieur disparut complètement. L'instant suivant, Scott s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres. Il sentait la chaleur de Sam contre ses vêtements, autour de lui, et pourtant, cette sensation de manque s'était mise à lui tenailler le ventre, comme s'il pouvait disparaître à la moindre seconde, se dissiper, éblouissant et éclatant comme un feu d'artifice. Cette sensation de manque fut si douloureuse qu'il en eut mal au ventre.

« _I didn't mean to fall in love tonight..._ »

* * *

Carol s'élança en contrebas à toute vitesse. Comme si une force extérieure s'emparait d'elle, elle dévala la rue pavée, ses pieds heurtant lourdement le sol – elle en avait tout oublié, oublié qu'elle pouvait voler, qu'elle pouvait rattraper cette silhouette noire d'une pulsion dans l'air. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et le sol, et ses yeux accrochés à cette forme encapuchonnée qui apparaissait et disparaissait entre les immeubles !

« Jessica ! »

« _You lookin' like you fell in love tonight… »_

* * *

Leurs chandails se froissèrent sur le sol en s'écrasant près de leurs pieds. Sam ouvrit les yeux. La réalité avait commencé à lentement s'effilocher. Il n'aurait pu dire ni où il était, ni pourquoi il y était. Ne restait que ces grands yeux verts qui, accrochés à lui, resplendissaient dans un décor sombre qui peu à peu perdait de sa substance. Les mains de Scott se posèrent sur sa mâchoire alors que celles de Sam retrouvaient le chemin de ses hanches, et il sentit sa peau frissonner sous ses doigts. Ils s'embrassèrent presque tendrement, comme une première fois, et pour Sam tout était devenu simple. Il était avec cet homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, et la sensation qui l'envahit fut si forte qu'il eut l'impression que son estomac était torturé par deux aiguilles à tricoter. Alors qu'il heurtait le sol et que la silhouette de Scott s'étendait sur la sienne, il laissa ses doigts courir dans la chevelure châtain avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

« _Can we pretend that we're in love ?_ »

* * *

Les poumons de Carol étaient comme soumis à une combustion instantanée. Elle haletait, son corps ne répondait plus, ses pieds martelaient le pavé et répandaient de l'eau et de la boue autour d'elle et sur ses chaussures, elle eut l'impression de gagner en masse à chaque pas, et de s'enfoncer sur le sol. C'était à peine si elle voyait clair, et son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il aurait pu la faire basculer en avant, et s'écrouler.

La ruelle était coupée en deux par une grille de barbelés qui s'élevait sur plusieurs mètres. Jessica finit par s'arrêter de courir, et regarda son environnement avec la vivacité et les mouvements d'un chat effarouché. Elle ne se retourna que lorsque Carol arriva à son niveau, écumante, le visage en feu, les cheveux éparpillés autour de son front en sueur, les lèvres tremblantes. Le cœur de Carol se compressa, soumis à une machinerie soudain trop puissante pour que sa constitution puisse le supporter.

C'était elle. Ce visage, ces yeux verts, cette chevelure goudronnée qui se répandait autour d'elle. Le cœur de Carol accéléra à nouveau.

C'était elle.

« Jessica, chuchota-t-elle, incapable de faire encore monter le ton de sa voix. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu… »

Elle leva une main tremblante.

« Tu me reconnais… ? »

« _I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight_. »

* * *

Les doigts de Sam et Scott s'entrecroisèrent, et ils se sourirent.

« _Didn't mean to fell in love tonight._ »

* * *

Pepper avait cessé de trembler dans ses bras. A sa respiration régulière, Natasha comprit qu'elle s'était endormie. Ses cheveux clairs étaient retombés sur les épaules de Natasha, et couvraient délicatement le visage de Pepper.

« _You lookin' like you feel in love tonight…_ »

* * *

Jessica la fixa de longues secondes, sans mot dire, la bouche entrouverte. Carol, figée, les bras tendus vers elle comme un illusionniste face à son propre tour, ne disait rien. Les yeux de Jessica s'embuèrent, et son visage se crispa.

« Tu es Carol », avoua-t-elle dans un hoquet.

Les larmes qui s'écoulèrent des yeux de Carol n'étaient déjà plus que deux billes de verre flottant dans les airs quand elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« _Can we pretend that we're in love…_ »


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics et Marvel Entertainement - et toutes les personnes qu'il y a derrière - pour leur transposition à l'écran. Les citations et les chansons sont à leur auteur respectif, je ne gagne rien avec ce texte, et rien avec les citations et les chansons non plus. La fanfiction est un monde miséreux et misérable.**

 **Pour ce qui est du rating et des pairing, référez vous aux chapitres précédents.**

 **Note : Je... Suis absolument désolée. Je n'ai aucun autre mot et aucune excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre plus d'un an pour ce nouveau chapitre - si court qu'il en devient ridicule. J'ai eu des problèmes avec l'inspiration "Marvel" en règle générale et du coup j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y mettre. J'avoue être grandement infidèle au fandom mais je pense à vous et je me fais violence pour finir cette fic. Votre soutien m'aide beaucoup pour ça et je remercie du fond du cœur les lecteurs, aussi bien les habitués que eux qui sont venus engloutir ce pavé d'un seul coup. Sincèrement, je vous aime.**

 **Note** **II : De nombreux problèmes en régie font que pour ce chapitre je dois malheureusement me passer de ma bêta. N'hésitez pas à signaler le moindre problème de fond ou de forme. **

**Merci et bonne lecture ! Et d'ailleurs, bonne année ?**

* * *

 _Paranoia is in bloom,  
_ _The PR transmissions will resume  
_ _They'll try to push drugs that keep us all dumbed down  
_ _And hope that we will never see the truth around_

 _Another promise, another seed_  
 _Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed_  
 _And all the green belts wrapped around our minds_  
 _And endless red tape to keep the truth confined_

 _They would not force us_  
 _They will stop degrading us_  
 _They would not control us_  
 _And we will be_  
 _Victorious_

Uprising – Muse

 **Chapitre Interlude – Le Plan de la Section Spéciale**

Les regards accumulés de Bucky, Sam, Scott et Natasha tombèrent sur Steve, recouvert d'un plaid, comme une douche brûlante. Affalé sur un canapé, le chef de la Section Spécial, légèrement voûté, verdâtre, et certainement très fatigué, mais... C'était lui. Plus grand, plus bâti, mais c'était lui. Il leur sourit faiblement. Ses yeux bleus brillaient avec intensité. Complètement cois, ses comparses le fixèrent comme une sculpture dans un musée sur laquelle on avait écrit « Ne pas toucher ». L'envie n'en était que plus forte, mais l'interdit restait plus puissant.

« Eh bien, persifla Steve. Je dors deux heures, et vous trouvez le moyen de partir faire la fête et de rameuter la police dans la même soirée ? »

* * *

Jessica avait des traits asiatiques. Ce qui n'était pas une rareté : quand la métropole dominante était Tokyo, et ce depuis des décennies, il allait de soi que le métissage allait être important. Hormis comme quelques exceptions comme Sam ou Steve qui avaient vécues dans des communautés fermées – fermetures renforcées par les préjugés des locaux –, ou Thor qui venait « d'ailleurs », tous les membres de la Section Spéciale avaient une ascendance japonaise – ou coréenne, dans le cas, par exemple, de Cassie. C'était visible sur les traits de Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Maria, Carol, Jane, Bucky, et Jessica Drew ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Mais elle n'était pas mélangée. C'était une japonaise typique. A ceci près qu'elle avait les yeux verts.

Bruce avait immédiatement supposé que c'était la mutation qui leur avait conféré cette couleur. Il n'était pas impossible qu'une japonaise ait les yeux verts naturellement, bien loin de là, mais c'était la couleur elle-même qui était étrange. Un vert absinthe acide, clair, puissant. Il avait tenté de l'examiner – elle l'avait regardé avec les yeux absents d'une aveugle.

Jessica était clairement perdue. Cela rappelait à Thor, Tony et Banner l'état de Carol quand ils l'avaient retrouvée. En pire, quelque part. Carol était la seule personne dont Jessica pouvait rester sans sombrer dans la panique et avec laquelle elle affichait une autre expression que l'égarement ou la fureur.

Pour autant, elle était capable de penser de manière lucide, et douée de parole. Après avoir dormi, ou en tout cas, avoir fermé les yeux, dans un coin isolé de l'appartement, Carol avait tenté de lui parlé :

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » demanda-t-elle, ses mains dans les siennes.

Dehors, on entendait le vent siffler de toutes ses forces, et la fraîcheur entrait par les carreaux brisés des fenêtres par intermittence.

Jessica avait le contact humain difficile. Passé le moment de surprise où Carol l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas apprécié d'être approchée. Alors que Carol, elle, avait terriblement besoin de la sentir près d'elle. Jessica ne lui laissait que ses mains, et encore, il fallait qu'elle porte des gants – c'était assez pour l'instant. Il y avait trop de terrain à déblayer pour que Carol espère que tout soit comme avant dès le premier jour. Surtout qu'elle savait que cela ne pourrait pas être comme avant.

« A l'extérieur de la ville, articula Jessica après avoir déglutit. Je … Je reste dehors. »

Quand ils l'avaient trouvé, elle était affamée, et passablement déshydratée. Ses lèvres étaient encore gercées, et à voir son état général, on devinait de nombreuses carences, même si elle avait, selon toute évidence, réussi à se maintenir en vie.

« Je restais dehors jusqu'à ce que Carol arrive… Carol s'est écrasée… Les … Les images sont confuses dans ma tête… C'est… Mais je me suis souvenu de Carol. Je l'ai soigné avec… Avec ces… »

Fébrilement, elle détacha une de ses mains de celle de Carol, et agita ses doigts – des éclairs verts dansaient autour. Carol la contempla, confuse. Elle ne réussit qu'à lui offrir un sourire. Un peu triste, sans doute, mais cela restait un sourire.

« Et je me suis enfuie, poursuivit Jessica. A l'extérieur de la ville. Encore… Je ne revenais que pour manger… Je savais que c'était un souvenir, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire… »

Elle gémit péniblement, et se détourna, comme si les yeux de Carol lui brûlaient la peau. Elle resta là, tremblante, lâchant des sanglots par à-coups. Carol approcha sa main de son épaule, avant de se raviser. Elle ne put que rester à ses côtés, impuissante.

* * *

Fury avait la tête de celui qui apportait les mauvaises nouvelles. Pendant que Carol essayait de s'occuper de Jessica, et que d'autres se reposaient ou gambadaient à l'extérieur, il s'entretenait avec la Section Permanente de Tokyo. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit et toute la matinée au SHIELD, avec Maria, à essayer de démêler les paroles d'Obadiah, à comprendre ce que représentait Delhi. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il n'ait jamais été tenu au courant de l'existence d'un tel dossier.

Mais à l'évidence, peu de personnes étaient au courant. Les dossiers auxquels ils avaient accédés étaient terriblement bien cryptés, et la réinitialisation des Intelligences Artificielles après les affaires avec "Obadiah" et "Loki" n'avait été d'aucune aide.

« Ce truc d'IA, insista Bucky, ça va vous jouer des tours. Ça vous a déjà joué des tours par le passé. »

Plutôt que de s'offusquer de quelque manière que ce soit, Fury leva un sourcil et dirigea son œil unique vers les deux cubes qu'étaient Jarvis et Jim. Bucky renâcla, et se tassa d'avantage dans le canapé. Jim jouait « _Call Me Maybe_ » à Jarvis, qui essayait désespérément – si l'on pouvait le dire pour une IA – de comprendre le but de la manœuvre.

« Je crois que c'est une tentative d'approche, se moqua Natasha, Jim aimerait que tu le rappelles après qu'il t'ait laissé ses coordonnées.

\- C'est ridicule, » soupira Jarvis.

Natasha ricana et Fury la rappela à l'ordre d'un claquement de langue agacée.

« De ce que nous avons compris, soupira Fury, les bras croisés, Delhi était un terrain vierge pour le SHIELD. Après sa chute, ils s'en sont servie comme base cachée, et ont tout fait pour enterrer les informations les concernant.

\- Je mets Tony, Scott et les cyborgs sur le coup pour les décrypter, » dit calmement Steve.

Fury opina d'un mouvement de la tête. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon de Scott envahi d'ordinateurs qui émettaient d'incessants bips. L'air froid avait l'odeur blanche et absente de la glace.

« Doom aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de Delhi, si jamais il s'était unifié avec le SHIELD, continua-t-il. Loki voulait Tokyo, certainement pour des raisons personnelles. Manille n'a jamais été considéré comme une cible stratégique, à cause de son emplacement mais aussi de l'importance de la communauté wakandaise sur place.

\- Et Séoul ? Si Tokyo et Manille sont hors jeu, Séoul est la seule ville qui est resté en lice, théoriquement, » insista Steve.

Fury eut l'air préoccupé un long moment, puis soupira avec abattement :

« Les fichiers cryptés viennent de Séoul. Nous avons de grandes raisons de croire qu'il s'agit de la tête du serpent qui vient de se mordre de la queue.

\- Donc, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'une partie du SHIELD – de Séoul apparemment – a réussi à cacher au reste du monde qu'elle avait des vestiges de métropole sous le coude, énonça Sam en comptant avec ses doigts. Et que c'est avec cette petite partie – dont Loki faisait partie, manifestement – que Doom s'est allié.

\- Si c'est ça, constata Natasha, la nouvelle de la chute de Doom a dû tomber.

\- Oh, la coupa Bucky. Tu viens de réussi à mettre « chute », « Doom » et « tomber » dans une seule et même phrase.

\- Je sais, se vanta Natasha avec un sourire.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Steve.

\- C'est une figure de style, soupira Sam, au bout de lui-même.

\- Agents, les reprit Fury. Enfin, Romanoff, vous avez raison. Cette « petite partie » du SHIELD doit savoir que Doom a disparu. Alors dans ce cas, une riposte doit s'organiser. L'ennui est de savoir comment, pourquoi, et à quelle échelle. »

* * *

Au début de la soirée, tout le monde était rassemblé dans le salon. Steve, Sam, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Wanda, Pietro, Carol, Jessica, Scott, Jane, Thor, Darcy, Erik Selvig, Fury. Ça en faisait, du monde. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas la situation, d'autres ne comprenaient pas ses enjeux, pas encore en tout cas. Mais tous avaient bien compris qu'il était vital de s'organiser, et de prendre une décision rapide sur la marche à suivre.

« Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à voir à Delhi ?, tenta Scott.

\- Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose, rétorqua Jane. On ne garde pas une place forte avec tant d'effort si l'on a rien à y cacher.

\- Mais le problème central, si l'on vous suit, argumenta Clint, c'est Séoul.

\- Ce qu'il se passe à Séoul peut aussi changer ce qu'il pourrait se passer à Delhi, ou ici, et inversement, contra Tony. Le SHIELD, c'est une immense pieuvre avec des tentacules, qui se répand partout. L'ennui, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où se trouve la tête, alors on ne peut qu'essayer d'être partout à la fois.

\- On ne peut pas être partout à la fois, dit sèchement Carol.

\- Mais nous sommes assez pour tenter le coup, rétorqua Steve. Peut-être devrait-on prévenir Hank et Janet.

\- Si Séoul est dans le coup, dit Sam après un « hn » désapprobateur, on ne peut pas s'en remettre à eux pour le moment. On part du principe que toute personne qui n'est pas ici est potentiellement suspecte. Nous n'avons que nous-même.

\- Et Manille, demanda Pietro.

\- Restons vigilants, même à propos de Manille, c'est préférable, » soupira Steve.

Il croisa les bras. Ses yeux glacés passèrent sur toute la Section Spéciale. Ce qu'il restait de celle d'autrefois, ce qui s'était rajouté par la suite. Un ensemble hétéroclite, mais solide. Sur qui il pouvait compter.

« C'est déjà bien assez, commenta-t-il. Section Permanente, dit-il ensuite d'un ton d'ordonnateur. Nous nous rendons à Séoul. Les autres, au pas. Il me faut des volontaires pour se rendre à Delhi, le plus discrètement possible.

\- J'en suis, dit directement Jane.

\- Nous voulons aussi y aller, » amorça Pepper en levant la main.

Rhodey, à côté d'elle, ne cilla pas et se contenta de hocher la tête, comme si c'était une décision qu'ils avaient mûrement réfléchi tous les deux alors qu'ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot. Les autres les avisèrent avec curiosité, voire incrédulité, mais le visage de Rhodey était d'une sérénité à toute épreuve alors que celui de Pepper exprimait une détermination naïve et sans faille.

« Il faut que nous sachions, expliqua Rhodey. La Section Spéciale s'est emparé de nous, et nous a changé. Nous devons comprendre pourquoi, et une partie de la réponse se trouve à Delhi.

\- Alors je vais avec eux, dit Tony en levant la main, presque dans l'urgence. Je pourrais m'occuper du décryptage en cours de route. »

Steve hocha solennellement la tête dans leur direction. La force de frappe de Rhodey et Pepper était équivalente, voire supérieure, à celle de Tony. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour eux – du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

« Alors nous aussi, » souffla Wanda à mi-voix.

Elle avait l'air moins certaine, et à voir les yeux ronds de Pietro, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle parle pour lui. Mais il ne protesta pas. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Bruce se porta également volontaire. Tout ça n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs – et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir « l'autre type » éternellement s'il ne se dégourdissait pas les jambes un minimum, au milieu de toute cette tension invraisemblable. Thor fut le dernier à se proposer.

« Je sais que mon comportement n'est pas digne d'exemple, soupira-t-il, et que je ne mérite plus votre confiance. Mais depuis le départ de mon frère, me battre aux côtés de mes compagnons d'arme est mon seul réconfort. Ne me le retirez pas, s'il vous plait. »

Pour unique réponse, Steve posa une main puissante sur son épaule, et lui offrit une accolade.

* * *

Le Capitaine de la Section Spéciale était d'humeur bien sombre. Evidemment, vu tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, il n'y avait pas quoi être guilleret, cueillir des fleurs, et sauter au plafond. Mais ses camarades avaient bien compris qu'il y avait un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules, quelque chose en plus qui le tarabustait, et dont il ne voulait pas parler. Toute la Section Spéciale qui voulait partir se rendit dans les anciens locaux du SHIELD, à l'arrière de la misérable camionnette de Scott que celui-ci pilotait. Sam était le seul à lui tenir compagnie sur la banquette avant, les autres s'entassaient à l'arrière.

Tony posa sa main sur la cuisse de Steve, qu'il pressa doucement. Il ne parla pas, mais son regard noisette, brillant et inquiet, valait toutes les questions du monde. Steve soupira.

« Cette situation me rappelle bien des mauvais souvenirs, » soupira-t-il.

Il pensait à Peggy. Il pensait au Zodiaque. Il pensait à cette corruption interne qui lui avait déjà pris sa femme. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la superposer à ce qui se passait aujourd'hui. Et espérer qu'on ne lui prendrait pas, encore, ce qu'il aimait.

Tony tendit la main, et croisa ses doigts avec les siens, sans mot dire.

* * *

Ils se séparèrent arrivés aux locaux du SHIELD. Ceux qui s'en allaient pour Dehli devaient rendre leur vaisseau indétectable. C'était ceux qui se rendaient sur Séoul qui avaient la lourde tâche d'attirer l'attention sur eux, et de la garder le plus possible. Mais aucun des deux groupes ne savait vraiment ce qui l'attendait à destination. Il eut des baisers d'adieu, des accolades et de tendre caresse sur la joue, avant que chacun ne s'en aille de son côté.

Pietro attrapa le bras de Wanda, et l'entraina sur le côté, alors que Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Thor, Bruce et Jane s'en allaient vers le vaisseau. Wanda sembla appeler le plus gros de leur groupe au secours, avant de diriger un regard incendiaire vers son frère. Regard qu'il lui rendit au centuple.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, argua-t-il. Tu es à peine remise de ta rencontre avec Fatalis, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille glander à Delhi ?

\- Pietro, dit Wanda d'une voix si basse qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Tu ne comprends pas ? »

Son air à la fois furieux et incrédule laissait clairement entendre que non.

« C'est peut-être notre chance de retrouver notre père. »

* * *

 **Et voilà voilà. C'est tout pour ce soir mais parole d'honneur, le chapitre suivant est fait et en attente de publication. Je laisse juste s'écouler quelques jours pour me faire croire que je n'ai pas perdu mes lecteurs et je vous envoie ça.**

 **Bonne soirée à vous !**


End file.
